Love is Just a Game
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un famoso modelo a quien sólo le importa el físico y pasar un buen rato con otros modelos. Kurt Hummel es un estudiante de fotografía, quien hará sus pasantías en la agencia donde Blaine trabaja. Anderson se obsesiona con el estudiante y hará hasta lo imposible por llevarlo a la cama, corriendo el riesgo de enamorarse en el proceso.
1. Cap 1: Proyectos

_Historia basada en la idea de una de las ganadoras del concurso realizado en el grupo de Facebook, "Emily Tobar Patiño"._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **Proyectos"**

* * *

.

Kurt Hummel se encontraba revisando las fotografías que había tomado para la tarea asignada en clases. Estaba muy contento con el resultado y orgulloso de su trabajo. Una de las cosas que más lo alegraba era que se trataba de un proyecto individual, porque el anterior había sido en parejas y el compañero con el que le tocó realizarlo era un desastre absoluto, uno de esos chicos que asiste a la universidad sólo por tener un cartón colgado en la pared debido a la insistencia de sus padres, pero que realmente no le interesa estudiar y lo demuestra en todo momento.

En aquella ocasión él había hecho prácticamente todo porque Charles o no le daba importancia o sólo proponía cosas fáciles, pero Kurt quería fotografiar un nido que estaba en uno de los árboles de la institución en donde habían unos huevos que después se convirtieron en unos tiernos polluelos, lo cual era perfecto para su asignación "el ciclo de la vida".

Charles se había reído a carcajadas cuando Kurt dijo que debían trepar el árbol para tomar las fotos, eso requería demasiado esfuerzo y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Su idea era perfecta según él y se quejó de que no lo escuchaba, así que Hummel le pidió que le explicara, aunque estaba seguro que se trataría de alguna tontería. El chico dijo que debían colocar una manzana sobre una mesa y fotografiarla. Kurt esperaba la secuencia, ciclo, relación… algo, pero cuando su compañero le dijo que eso era todo, rodó los ojos y lo dejó hablando solo.

Claro, él hizo todo el proyecto. Se subió al árbol, maniobró con la cámara lo mejor que pudo para sacar buenas fotografías sin caerse y teniendo precaución con la mamá de aquellos huevos pues le preocupaba que se fuese a asustar y le diese de picotazos. Constantemente trepaba al árbol para comprobar los huevos y estar listo para cuando hicieran eclosión y así hasta que consiguió todo lo que necesitaba, y por supuesto su calificación había sido excelente, al igual que la de Charles aunque no se la mereciera.

Esta vez al ser un trabajo individual, no debió estar a la voluntad de nadie ni sufriendo dolores de cabeza. Había hecho lo que deseaba y obtenido el resultado anhelado.

Su celular sonó en ese momento y al ver el nombre de quien brillaba en la pantalla, sonrió. Era su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray, quien lo llamaba para indicarle que lo estaba esperando para salir a celebrar. Ella era modelo y acababa de firmar un contrato millonario.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica estuvo en el departamento y rodó los ojos cuando él le dijo que todavía no estaba listo.

\- Vamos Kurt, no puedes decirme que tengo que esperar a que termines de arreglarte. Te ves muy bien.

\- Oh no, vamos a ir a " _Angels Paradise"_ , es un lugar exclusivo y no llegaré luciendo así.

Quinn lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó frente al gran espejo que el joven tenía en su habitación – Mírate, eres muy atractivo, buena estatura, excelente físico, brazos musculosos. Tu cabello castaño brilla y es sedoso. Y tu piel, cualquiera moriría por tener una piel tan inmaculada como la tuya, esa tonalidad tan nivosa y la tersura, Dios, quisiera tener una piel tan suave.

\- Dices esas cosas para que no me demore en arreglarme.

\- Digo eso porque es la verdad. No puedes mirarte al espejo y simplemente no darte cuenta lo precioso que eres. Observa tu rostro, tus facciones son finas y del tamaño perfecto. ¡Oh! ¡Y tus ojos! Esos ojos podrían ser la tentación para cualquier persona. Tan azules con vetas verdes y ese toque entre ingenuidad y dureza.

\- ¿Ingenuidad y dureza?

\- Sí, porque tus ojos pueden mostrar tanta inocencia y ternura, pero hay ocasiones en los que con una mirada asesinarías a quien sea que cruce frente a ti.

El castaño soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que su amiga dijo, le resultó divertido, aunque sabía que era cierto. Él era sencillo y tranquilo, pero cuando la situación lo requería podía ser una diva en potencia.

\- Aun así no me vas a convencer, tengo que…

\- Sólo tienes que cambiarte de ropa. No necesitas hacer nada más, luces espectacular, estás muy bien peinado y hueles delicioso. Así que te doy veinte minutos para que elijas un atuendo y estés listo.

\- ¡No puedes darme veinte minutos! Sólo en escoger mi ropa me toma más de una hora y…

La chica abrió el armario de su mejor amigo y empezó a buscar, sacando en unos minutos varias prendas que formaban un conjunto excelente y el ojiazul se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la elección. ¡Realmente era fabulosa!

\- Ahora vístete – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Habían pasado una noche muy entretenida, sobre todo cuando alguien se les acercó a invitarles una bebida o a bailar, y la chica respondió siempre con _"sé que soy muy atractiva y mi amigo también lo es, pero no estamos disponibles para nadie porque somos el uno del otro"._ Con eso, todos los posibles pretendientes se alejaban y ellos sólo se reían.

La verdad es que ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en una relación por el momento. Kurt estaba totalmente centrado en su carrera y a Quinn le habían roto el corazón, por lo que ambos decidieron mantenerse solteros pero no disponibles, y ya llevaban un tiempo así.

Ahora estaban disfrutando de un plato con mucha fruta picada mientras veían una película antigua. Estaban acomodados en la gran cama de la chica y discutían sobre la trama y los errores que los escritores cometieron con los personajes.

El celular de Quinn sonó y aunque no tenía ganas de contestar, lo hizo ante la insistencia del castaño. Luego de varios minutos de conversación y una inmensa sonrisa, colgó y abrazó a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era?

\- ¡Dijeron que sí!

\- ¿Quién dijo que sí?

\- Hay cierta personita que quería hacer sus pasantías en la agencia donde trabajo y me acaban de decir que…

\- ¿Me aceptaron? – Ella asintió con la cabeza – ¿Realmente me aceptaron? – Volvió a asentir – ¡Esto es genial! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Gracias!

\- Yo no hice nada, sólo entregarle tu portafolio a uno de mis jefes. Te lo dije desde el comienzo, él es muy exigente y si no le gustaba tu trabajo, aunque te pusieras de rodillas para rogarle no lo conseguirías. Pero eres un fotógrafo increíble y me dijo que estaba fascinado con la calidad y estilo de tus fotos, así que quiere que vayas mañana para entrevistarte.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Si muero por asfixia no podré presentarte a mi jefe.

El ojiazul la soltó y la miró a los ojos – ¡Te adoro Quinn Fabray!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt miraba hacia todos lados, estaba nervioso aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. Iba a hacer sus pasantías en una de las agencias de modelos más grandes del país, y si se desempeñaba correctamente, tendría la oportunidad de que lo contratasen después, y esa era una de las cosas que más deseaba.

\- Espérame un momento, voy a decirle al Sr. Callright que estás aquí.

\- Seguro.

El castaño estaba observando los murales con las fotos de los diferentes modelos cuando escuchó a su amiga llamarlo de lejos. Volteó la cabeza y vio que se asomaba por una puerta haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

Se giró y empezó a eliminar las arrugas imaginarias de su traje mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde la chica había estado hace unos segundos cuando tropezó con alguien.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos entre miel y verdes, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, pero esos ojos lo observaban con escrutinio.

Se había tropezado con uno de los modelos de la agencia, una persona que en apariencia era muy atractivo, pero que en realidad era tóxico y con un oscuro pasado, alguien a quien desearía no haber conocido, alguien de nombre Blaine Anderson.


	2. Cap 2: El Encuentro

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Y se pone más interesante :O

 ** _* Rocio Miranda Neira_** Genial! Aquí tienes la actualización ;)

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Wow! Gracias! Me hace feliz que te impactara tanto =)

 ** _* Emily Tobar Patiño_** Soy feliz al saber que te está encantando C: Tu idea es realmente genial!

 ** _* Fernandita Pambisita_** Yummy! Helado de chocolate! Lo amo! Jejeje, eso me alegra mucho, aqupi un nuevo capítulo para tu adicción ;D

 ** _* Georgina Odriazola_** Muchas gracias!

Wow "alguienatado en una cama"... ¡Tu imaginación voló! Aquí la actualización ;)

 ** _* Adriana Botero_** Yay! Gracias!

Definitivamente! Como mencionaste, Blaine será todo un cabrón, pero Kurt no se dejará.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Jejeje, aquí tienes e nuevo capítulo =)

 ** _* Bere Castellanos_** Gracias! C:

 ** _* Jeny Love Crystal_** Me da gusto =) Sí, Kurt es muy hot!

 ** _* Lorena Caballero_** Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo! ;)

 ** _* Nahir Jaime_** Eres mi fantasmita! Gracias por seguir apoyándome =)

Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Soy feliz de que te haya gustado tanto.

 ** _* ElizabethHummel_** Mi acosadora favorita! Jijiji, amo cuando veo tus reviews C:

Jajajajajajaja, nunca fallas en sacarme sonrisas o hacerma reír a carcajadas =D No te preocupes, siempre estoy haciendo concursos, hice otro ya, y la idea ganadora dio como resultado el OS _"Dangerous Love"_ , pero seguiré creando actividades para ustedes ;)

No abandones la escuela! Las historias siempre estarán ahí y ya llegarán mis lisbros :P

Amor totalmente correspondido C: Jajajajajaja todavía me tenías rencor por Jordan, jajajaja... Tú tranquila que para Blaine sólo existe Kurt ;)

Lamentablemente Ryan hizo tantos cambios, muchos sin sentido, y sí hubieron amistades que simplemente fueron desechadas, pero así funciona su cerebro =/

Quinn y Kurt se aman y adoran! Poco a poco irás descubriendo más de esa hermosa relación que tienen =) y estoy segura que los amarás más todavía.

Uy Blaine de badboy-lividinoso será cosa seria. No hará nada fácil la vida de Kurt. Oh sí, Blaine es un dulce es STY, pero aquí será todo un fatuo, ególatra, adicto al sexo... Siii! Muchos Blaines diferentes! Por eso amo escribir!

Gracias una vez más por tus increíbles palabras y toda esa energía maravillosa que me envías. Como siempre, eres una de ms motivadoras para seguir dando todo de mí.

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Te enamoraste del fic! Expresiones como esas son las que me siguen motivando para no dejar de escribir apesar de todos los contratiempos que se presentan.

Quinn y Kurt se me hacen muy lindos y serán grandes amigos sin lugar a dudas. Oh sí, KurtCedes era genial, lástima que RIB hicieran tantos cambios drásticos =/

Me alegra saber que estoy cumpliendo tu fantasía con esta historia C:

Una vez más, gracias por tus palabras tan maravillosas!

 ** _* ahoycaptainswan_** Gracias! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo =)

 ** _* lety bl_** Ahora podrás saber lo que va a suceder =O

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **El Encuentro"**

* * *

.

\- Lo lamento, iba distraído.

No recibió respuesta, sólo una mirada fría.

Amm… Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel – estiró la mano y la acción no fue correspondida – Estoy nervioso vengo a una entrevista para mi pasantía. ¿Trabajas aquí?

\- ¿Eres idiota? Primero, no me interesa quién seas, y segundo, espero que no consigas quedarte porque este no es tu lugar si ni siquiera me conoces.

El castaño se quedó atónito ante esa respuesta y sin poder articular palabras. Sólo un sonido extraño salió cuando abrió la boca – Aagg…

\- Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, grábatelo bien – le dio dos golpes con los dedos en la frente – el modelo exclusivo de esta empresa – negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de fastidio – Debes vivir en una caverna si no sabes quién soy.

\- ¿Sabes? Personas como tú hacen quedar mal a los modelos. No, no tengo la menor idea de quién eres, pero sí sé que eres un petulante, engreído, arrogante que no tiene dos dedos de inteligencia, educación o cultura – proclamó el ojiazul con su mayor cara de diva y clavándole la mirada intensamente.

Y grábatelo bien – le dio dos golpes con los dedos en la frente como había hecho antes Anderson con él – No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima o te vas a quedar sin mano.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso? – inquirió furioso.

\- Y de paso tienes mala memoria o sufres de poca concentración. Contigo nada sorprende – rodó los ojos – Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, a ver si te lo vas aprendiendo.

Se movió hacia un costado y siguió su camino hacia donde Quinn observaba la escena atónita.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojiazul había conseguido la pasantía y no podía estar más feliz, nada podría arruinar la dicha que sentía, o al menos eso él pensaba. Había estado trabajando en algunas cosas ya a lo largo de la semana y se sentía fascinado por el ambiente, las personas que lo rodeaban, además de que hacía lo que tanto le gustaba.

Estaba flotando en una burbuja, pero su burbuja explotó cuando escuchó esa voz que no olvidaría, dando órdenes a todos y exigiendo al mejor fotógrafo para la sesión que tenía en ese momento. Lo peor que podía pasar, sucedió. Brat, uno de sus jefes, se acercó a él – Kurt, tú vas a trabajar con Blaine en esta sesión.

\- Pe… pero… Yo soy un pasante.

\- Lo sé, sin embargo tu trabajo es impecable y estás listo para esta oportunidad. – En otras circunstancias se hubiese sentido halagado, pero ahora lo único que quería era que la tierra se abriese y desaparecer del lugar – Ah, una cosa Kurt, asegúrate de mantener a Blaine feliz.

\- Sí, sí, claro.

\- Oye, tú. Pasante, ven acá.

 _Por favor, que la tierra me trague, que un huracán me lleve, que un ovni lo secuestre, algo… lo que sea_ , pensaba mientras caminaba en dirección del modelo.

\- Mi nombre es Kurt – dijo entre dientes al pararse frente a él.

\- ¿Te he preguntado algo acaso? Te advierto que soy muy exigente con mi trabajo y las personas que me rodean deben dar todo de sí. Claro, en tu caso no sé si tengas algún talento, pero vas a hacer lo que te diga, y espero que las fotos salgan perfectas.

Constantes cambios de vestuario, diferentes escenografías, todo tipo de iluminaciones, cientos de fotografías desde todos los ángulos y la labor parecía nunca terminar.

El ojiazul se sentía terriblemente cansado, agotado física, mental y anímicamente. Habían sido casi cuatro horas de trabajo y Anderson no estaba conforme con nada. Cada vez que el modelo descansaba, a él no le daba tregua, pues lo ponía a cumplir con todas sus exigencias, y al final sólo decía que debían volver a empezar.

\- Estas fotos son horribles.

\- ¡No es cierto! Lo único que sucede es que quieres fastidiarme. Conozco mi trabajo y sé que soy muy bueno en lo que hago.

\- No seas presumido. Sólo eres un pasante.

\- Saber que haces bien las cosas no es ser presumido. Además, el Sr. Davis no me hubiese puesto a hacer esta sesión si considerase que no estoy listo.

\- Brat está equivocado – bufó.

\- ¿En qué estoy equivocado? – indagó al ingresar a la sala donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes para ver como estaban yendo las cosas.

\- No entiendo por qué pusiste a este novato a trabajar conmigo. Todo lo que hace es un desastre.

\- Mira Blaine, sé que eres muy exigente, y es por eso que Kurt es el ideal para la sesión. Su trabajo es perfecto e impecable, así que deja de buscarle peros y dale la oportunidad.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente y el de ojos color miel lo miró retadoramente – Sí, seguro. Ya veremos si puede seguirme el ritmo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Hola hermoso! – exclamó al entrar a la sala común.

\- ¡Preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. Tengo un nuevo contrato y estoy feliz.

\- ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! ¡Lo mereces!

La rubia abrazó al castaño y lo besó en la mejilla – ¡Gracias! Te vine a buscar para ir a celebrar.

\- Lamento mucho no poder acompañarte en esta ocasión, pero estoy extenuado.

\- Ay Kurt, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Cómo voy a celebrar sin mi mejor amigo?

\- Realmente quisiera ir contigo pe…

\- Blaine te está sacando el aire, ¿cierto? No imaginé que te pondrían con él, por lo general los pasantes no trabajan con los modelos hasta cuando están por terminar su periodo en la agencia. Lo lamento realmente.

\- Tranquila, no es tu culpa que él sea un arrogante. Lo peor es que no sólo tengo que aguantar sus malos modos, desplantes, exigencias, que se la pase criticando todo lo que hago, sino que además debo ser testigo de todas sus conquistas.

\- ¡Oh sí! Es Blaine siendo Blaine.

\- ¡Es un descarado! ¿Cómo puede coquetear con todos y besarse con uno y con otro cada vez que quiere? Es terrible ver que tanto chicas como chicos están dispuestos a lo que él se le antoje.

\- Eso no es nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sólo son coqueteos y besos. Se acuesta con todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

\- No, lamentablemente no lo es. Diría que Blaine Anderson es adicto al sexo, y como te diste cuenta, le da igual si es con una mujer o con un hombre, ya que es bi.

\- ¡Increíble! Yo que ya pensaba lo peor de él, y resulta que me estaba quedando corto.

\- Ya ves. Pero no quiero seguir hablando de él. Tengo ganas de celebrar, y si no puedes ir a algún lugar por el cansancio, entonces vamos a tu casa, ¿sí? – lo abrazó más fuerte y batió las pestañas alegremente mientras hacía un puchero.

\- Bien, sólo déjame guardar mis materiales.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó aplaudiendo emocionada.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El castaño llevaba ya tres meses en la agencia, y por lo general todo marchaba de maravilla. El único problema se presentaba cuando tenía que trabajar con cierto modelo de cabello oscuro y ojos verde-miel.

La situación entre ellos se había vuelto exasperante, porque cuando Blaine no estaba haciéndole la vida imposible estaba tratando de meterse en sus pantalones.

Kurt no entendía como las cosas habían cambiado en esa forma ni sabía en qué momento el moreno había descubierto esa atracción por él, pero le resultaba totalmente molesto y desagradable.

Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas, podría haber salido con él, lo consideraba un hombre muy atractivo y sexy, no podía negarlo por muy mal que se llevaran, sin embargo la aversión que le provocaba había matado cualquier mínima chispa.

Pero no, Blaine Anderson era insoportable, tenía un ego más grande que el tamaño del mundo, además de que se llevaba a la cama a cuanto modelo se le cruzase por el camino y eso resultaba totalmente repulsivo para él.

\- No eres más que un presuntuoso y banal sujeto que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor y que con sólo chasquear los dedos va a tener a todos a sus pies – dijo el ojiazul con aire de suficiencia – Tal vez a otros les impresione que seas un modelo famoso, pero para mí no eres más que una persona común y corriente… Más corriente que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Di todo lo que quieras Hummel, pero te puedo asegurar que antes de lo que te imagines te voy a tener arrastrándote por mí, rogando por un poco de mi atención.

\- ¡Ni en tus sueños Anderson!

\- No vas a decir lo mismo cuando estés derritiéndote en mis brazos.

\- ¡Jamás va a suceder! Mientras yo viva, nunca tendré nada que ver contigo.

\- Cuando te tenga retorciéndote de placer en mi cama, opinarás diferente.

\- ¡Vete al diablo!

Kurt se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando furioso. Blaine lo observó de pies a cabeza mientras se alejaba y se lamía los labios – ¡Serás mío Hummel! Como que mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, pronto estaré saboreando ese maravilloso cuerpo.

.

.

* * *

 _La vida puede ser muy complicada, pero ustedes con sus maravillosos comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante en estos momentos y me motivan para no dejar de escribir. Gracias!_


	3. Cap 3: Situaciones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"** **Situaciones"**

* * *

.

\- Otro mes – suspiró cansado – Nunca creía que contaría el tiempo que faltase para terminar mis pasantías. Siempre soñé con que sería una gran experiencia y probablemente que aplicaría después para quedarme trabajando ahí.

¿Por qué tenía que haber alguien que fastidiase mis planes? ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir?

La rubia lo miró afligida – Él no se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

\- Es un idiota. Ya no lo soporto.

\- Y eso que está llevando las cosas con calma.

\- ¿Con calma? Ayer intentó besarme cinco veces Quinn. ¡Cinco veces! Y como no se lo permití, hoy me hizo la vida miserable.

No entiendo como nadie se queja de él. ¿Es que soy el único al que vive molestando?

\- Todos le dan lo que quiere, así que no tienen problemas con él. Mientras mantengan feliz a Blaine, se portará bien. Bueno, en general, porque hay ocasiones en que sus aires de diva son insoportables.

\- ¿Pero por qué Callright y Davis permiten esas cosas?

\- Dejando de lado su comportamiento soez, Anderson es increíble en el trabajo, lo que lo ha convertido en uno de los modelos más cotizados en la actualidad, y eso representa contratos millonarios. Creo que queda contestada tu pregunta.

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras hacía un gesto de fastidio, el cual fue cambiando cuando su mejor amiga se colocó detrás de él y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros y espalda.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba besándose con una de las modelos cuando el ojiazul llegó. Al verlos sólo bufó y dejó las cosas en los estantes correspondientes.

El moreno se separó de la chica y le susurró algo. Ella sonrió sonrojada y salió del lugar.

\- Hermoso Kurt – empezó a acercársele.

\- Ni se te ocurra – lo miró con rabia.

\- Sólo un beso.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso! ¡Quién sabe cuántas enfermedades tendrás en esa boca!

El modelo siguió avanzando con determinación, haciendo retroceder al fotógrafo hasta dejarlo pegado contra la pared y rodeado por la utilería que habían estado utilizando.

\- Nadie me niega lo que quiero – dijo con voz gruesa y lo miró de forma amenazante.

\- Al parecer has encontrado a la primera persona que no es ilusa ni te tiene miedo.

Blaine se acercó eliminando casi todo espacio entre ellos mientras acariciaba el rostro del castaño – Esa boca tuya es toda una tentación.

\- Te lo advierto, déjame en paz – colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del ojimiel para empujarlo – si vuelves a hacer algo como esto voy a denunciarte por acoso.

El moreno soltó una carcajada burlona – ¿Acoso? ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

\- ¿Crees que no puedo conseguirlas? Si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que te alejes de mí y me dejes en paz de una vez por todas.

El rostro de Anderson cambió, su mirada se volvió turbia y su voz se tornó mucho más grave y atemorizante – A mí nadie me amenaza Hummel. Si eres inteligente sabrás actuar de la forma correcta. No querrás que tu vida se convierta en un infierno.

\- Mi vida ya es un infierno en gran medida desde que te conocí.

Blaine lo miró fúrico, Kurt se preparaba para pelear de ser necesario, pero se dio cuenta como el rostro frente a él fue alterándose, al igual que la mirada. El ojimiel se alejó de él sin decir o hacer nada, dejándolo ciertamente confundido.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Kurt! ¿Qué ocurre? Estás en otro planeta.

\- ¿Ah? Lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo.

\- Ya me di cuenta. Esta es probablemente una de las mejores fiestas de la historia y pareciera como si estuvieses en un funeral – rió Sam, uno de sus amigos y compañero en la universidad.

\- Eh... sí...

\- Diría que más que en algo, piensas en alguien – volvió a reír – ¡Oh! ¡Es eso! ¡Estás pensando en alguien! ¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

\- ¡No! ¡Nadie! Sólo pensaba en algo del trabajo.

Al notar la seriedad de su amigo, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de éste – Kurt, sabes que si hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda, lo que sea, aquí estoy para ti.

\- Sí, lo sé. Gracias. Y tienes razón, es una gran fiesta y estoy pensando en asuntos sin importancia.

Cuando Sam se retiró, Quinn se acercó a su amigo - No te entiendo Kurt, estabas contrariado porque Blaine no dejaba de molestarte, y ahora pareces contrariado porque no te presta atención.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en... tú no lo viste, su mirada se tornó rara, como... triste.

\- ¿Triste? ¿Blaine?

\- No me hagas caso, tal vez son ideas mías.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Antes de que se diera cuenta, otra semana había transcurrido, y la actitud de Blaine hacia él lo tenía totalmente intrigado. Después de aquel enfrentamiento, el modelo no sólo no había cumplido con su amenaza, sino que lo había ignorado y evitado a toda costa.

En la hora del receso decidió acercarse al moreno, así que esperó hasta que estuviese solo para poder hablar.

\- Blaine, hola. _"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Finalmente te deja en paz y vienes a buscarlo... Retrocede, tal vez no te escuchó"._

\- Sólo unos días y ya me extrañas y hasta necesitas venir a buscarme - se dio la vuelta y sonrió mordazmente.

 _"Idiota, idiota. Eso es lo que él quería y caíste en su trampa. Actúa rápido, di algo inteligente"_ \- ¿Extrañarte? ¡Estás loco!

\- ¿Y por qué viniste a buscarme entonces? - la sonrisa permanecía estoica.

\- Simplemente a mí sí me enseñaron modales y te saludé por educación. Pero me doy cuenta que es inútil demostrar cultura cuando se trata de ciertas personas.

\- Lo que haga flotar tu barco, Hummel.

\- Eres insoportable.

\- Sólo tratas de ocultar lo mucho que me deseas.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el centro del mundo?

\- Lo soy.

\- Esto es lo que obtengo por mostrar modales con quien no los tiene - gruñó.

\- Vamos precioso - se movió rápidamente, tomándolo por la barbilla - sólo una probadita de esos hermosos labios y no te voy a volver a molestar.

\- Claro, hasta que quieras otra cosa, y así seguirás hasta obtener todo lo que se te antoje - lo sujetó fuertemente de la mano para que lo soltara.

\- Esto podría ser tan fácil. Aunque admito que esa resistencia tuya me fascina. Hay algo en tu rebeldía que me resulta excitante.

\- Mantente lejos de mí.

El moreno volvió a tomarlo por la barbilla y unió sus labios intempestivamente.

Un golpe seco resonó en el lugar. Dos pares de ojos observándose con rabia. Una mano en el aire, otra mano sobre una mejilla golpeada.


	4. Cap 4: Enfrentamiento

_Bueno, he terminado de responder todos los reviews pendientes (Capítulos 2 y 3). ¡Gracias por tanto apoyo!_

* * *

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Y cada vez se pondrá mejor :P

Escribí el capítulo desde el celular y tal vez para ustedes fue corto, pero me demoré una eternidad en hacerlo. Sin embargo, el de hoy si lo escribí en la laptop, por lo tanto tiene mucho para leer ;)

Para que estén juntos sí falta, pero para las interacciones no mucho, de hecho están "a la vuelta de la esquina".

 _ *** Breen Ledesma**_ Yay! Eso es justamente lo que intento hacer con esta historia *-*

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Y esas personalidades traerán toda clase de situaciones entre ellos.

Jajajaja, no, nunca quiero matarlos... Pero me demoré mucho escribiendo eso desde el celular. Hoy les traigo un capítulo más largo ;)

Así cita el dicho =) Jeje, bueno, se la merecía por atrevido.

Besos y un gran abrazo.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Kurt tiene un carácter y una personalidad muy fuertes y no se va a dejar intimidar.

Creo que hoy descubrirás eso :D

Jajajajaja, tan linda y ocurrente, les he dado actualización dos días seguidos ;)

 _ *** jeny**_ Ese es el estilo de vida que le gusta.

Blaine se merecía la cachetada.

Kurt se resiste porque no soporta a Blaine.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ ¡Oh! Wow! No hay palabras para agradecer tus comentarios hacia mi persona y a lo que escribo. Decir gracias resulta poco.

Ya lo creo! Ambos tienen personalidades muy definidas y el carácter fuerte.

Lo cacheteo! Jajaja, pero él mismo lo provocó y ahora las cosas serán más interantes y un mayor desafío.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Oh sí, Blaine se cree la última botella con agua del desierto y por lo tanto que todos deben rendirle pleitecía, pero con Kurt se equivocó.

Gracias! Jeje, Kurt no se deja. Tenía que dársela, quién lo manda a ser tan lanzado.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Muchas Gracias por tus buenos deseos! C:

Me emociona que sea de esa forma. Oh sí, un Blaine muy cabrón es el que tendrás en esta historia =)

Jejejeje lo es, un gatito muy arisco XD Blaine ha encontrado quien lo ponga en su lugar jejeje.

 _ *** Krishna Arantxa Iturra Villagran** _ Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes otro capítulo =)

 _ *** Sulema Andrea Prado**_ No pude escribir más, lo hice desde el celular y fue agotador, pero hoy traigo capítulo largo =)

 _ *** Lorena Caballero**_ Complaciéndote, aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo Lorena ;)

Disfruta la actualización y el fin de semana les traeré maratón C:

Gracias por tus increíbles palabras y todo tu apoyo!

 _ *** DanyColfer**_ Yay! Aquí un capítulo más =)

Actualizando dos días seguidos.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Exacto! Habrá una gran lucha ahí porque ninguno de los dos piensa ceder.

Tú lo has dicho! Y ese paso puede ser largo o corto...

Hoy tus dudas se despejarán ;)

 _ *** Nahir Jaime**_ Fantasmita! No podría estar más de acuerdo con tu comentario y créeme, he pasado por tantas cosas como no podrías imaginarte, pero aquí sigo, todavía dando batalla y sonriéndole a la vida, por más dura que ésta sea.

Gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras y consejos!

No, no sé lo que significa, pero debe ser algo bonito, aunque sí difiero contigo en la última parte. Creo firmemente que somos los dueños de nuestro destino y podemos dirigir nuestro barco, escribir nuestra propia historia. Sí, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, pero hay mucho que depende sólo de nosotros.

Besos y abrazos.

 _ *** littleporcelana**_ He actualizado dos días seguidos =)

Definitivamente las situaciones que se darán entre ellos serán de todo tipo y algunas estarán muy complicadas.

Lo que mencionas sobre la virginidad es algo que había pensado también. Aún me debato sobre el tema porque sobre la decisión que tome tengo que trazar la historia. Haber cómo mi imaginación se va desarrollando.

Gracias por eso! Me emociona tanto saber que apoyas lo que escribo y que esperas paciente las actualizaciones.

Ten por seguro que nunca voy a abandonar una historia. No importa si tardo en actualizar (a veces la inspiración parece que toma un receso), jamás dejaré algo que haya empezado sin terminar. ¡Esa es una promesa!

Jejejejeje, aquí está el siguiente capítulo ya =0)

Igual para ti. Ten un excelente día. Besos y abrazos desde Ecuador.

 _ *** ngel Hummel 3**_ Gracias! Gracias! Oh sí! Las sorpresas estarán presentes de principio a fin de la historia ;)

Me alegra que lo ames y que te envuelva tanto la trama =)

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Yay! Te tengo de regreso!

Gracias por tus comentarios! Ambos tienen sin lugar a dudas personalidades muy fuertes y no están dispuestos a dar el brazo a torcer.

He actualizado dos días seguidos ;)

Oh sí que lo golpeó! Se lo merecía, ¿a poco no?

Me alegra que se vuelva uno de tus favoritos. Hoy sabrás lo que sucederá.

 _ *** Vanesa** _ Hola! Gracias por tus palabras! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo C:

 _ *** andersonxhummel**_ Gracias! Gracias! Palabras como las tuyas me motivan siempre =)

Blaine es tdo un cabrón y Kurt una diva. Ambos son fuertes y no se dejan doblegar. Las cosas entre ellos serán sorprendentes.

Aquí la actualización que esperabas.

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ No pude escribir más porque estaba haciéndolo desde el celular, pero hoy les traigo otro capítulo y está mucho más largo.

Gracias por apoyar y comentar =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Enfrentamiento"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – espetó rabioso.

\- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a besarme! – respondió colérico.

\- ¿Besarte? ¡Eso no fue un beso! ¡A penas fue un maldito roce de labios! – Gritó eliminando el mínimo espacio que había entre ellos – ¡Esto es un beso! – colocó sus manos a los lados del rostro del castaño y lo besó con furia.

Kurt lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y soltó dos bofetadas – ¡ERES UN INFELIZ DESGRACIADO! – se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE MÍ!

\- ¿SUCIAS? ¿TÚ ME HABLAS DE SUCIEDAD? ¡NO SEAS TAN DESCARADO! ¡EL ÚNICO SUCIO ERES TÚ QUE TE ACUESTAS CON CUALQUIERA QUE SE TE CRUCE POR EL FRENTE!

\- ¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HABLARME DE ESA FORMA?

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ? ¡SUS GRITOS SE ESCUCHAN EN TODAS PARTES!

\- Sr. Callright – susurró el castaño de forma nerviosa.

\- ESTE IDIOTA SE ATREVIÓ A GOLPEARME, ESO PASA.

\- Ok, bájame el tono de voz. Y tú Kurt, ¿por qué hiciste eso? No puedes negarlo porque Blaine tiene marcada tu mano en las mejillas.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Sabes que esto te puede costar no sólo tu pasantía sino también una mala recomendación, lo cual significaría que nadie te daría trabajo?

El chico de ojos azules trataba de contener todas sus emociones y dar una respuesta coherente. Sabía que tenía derecho de hacer lo que hizo, pero sentía que en ese momento su cerebro y su cuerpo no se comunicaban entre sí. Menos cuando se dio cuenta de la forma arrogante en la que el modelo lo miraba.

\- ¿Entonces? Estoy esperando una respuesta Hummel.

\- Ahora ya no eres una fiera – dijo el moreno con sorna.

Kurt sentía la ira bullendo en su interior. Tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe y dejarle el ojo morado.

\- Sr. Callright… Yo…

\- Ve a mi oficina en este momento y espérame ahí.

El chico palideció y asintió levemente.

Blaine se acercó a él y susurró en la voz más suave posible – Podemos solucionar esto en mi cama.

El castaño lo miró con rabia y respondió silenciosamente – Te odio.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de agresivo? Los retos me resultan tan excitantes – le dio una sonrisa torcida y se hizo a un lado.

Cuando el castaño se fue, Callright miró fijamente a Anderson – Kurt es un gran elemento y realmente no me gustaría perderlo. Empieza a controlarte.

\- ¿Yo? Por si lo olvidaste, fui el agredido.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que algo le hiciste a ese muchacho para que reaccionara de esa forma. Las personas no abofetean a otros sólo porque sí.

\- Le hice el favor de fijarme en él, y es tan mal agradecido – rodó los ojos.

\- Blaine, por favor.

\- ¿Acaso vas a despedirme?

El hombre respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza – Sólo trata de controlarte, ¿sí?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- ¿Quinn, podemos vernos?_

 _\- Estoy ocupada con algo en este momento, pero en cuanto termine voy. ¿Ya saliste?_

 _\- Estoy camino a mi departamento._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? Te escucho alterado._

 _\- Cuando vengas te cuento. Ahora estoy tratando de calmarme, no quiero tener un accidente._

 _\- Seguro. Conduce con cuidado. En cuanto me desocupe aquí estaré contigo._

 _\- Gracias._

Mientras iba esquivando autos para tratar de llegar pronto a su hogar, no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con uno de sus jefes.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Kurt, debes tener muy claro que no voy a tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos aquí.

\- Lo sé Sr. Callright, y créame que lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención faltarle el respeto a usted ni a su agencia con mis acciones, pero le pido que comprenda que no puedo tolerar una situación como la que se dio.

Entiendo que no es correcto actuar impulsivamente y menos con violencia, es sólo que…

\- Blaine te colmó la paciencia.

El ojiazul se mordió el labio y asintió – Yo…

\- No voy a preguntarte qué ocurrió, aunque me queda claro que él debió decir o hacer algo que realmente te sacó de quicio. En los meses que llevas aquí has demostrado ser una excelente persona, eres respetuoso, trabajador, disciplinado. No he tenido una queja sobre ti de parte de nadie.

Por otro lado, sé cómo es Blaine y si reaccionaste de esa forma es porque algo sucedió.

En esta ocasión voy a dejar pasar lo ocurrido, pero si se vuelve a repetir, con mucha pena voy a tener que dar por terminada tu pasantía, y te aseguro que es algo que no me gustaría hacer.

\- Se lo agradezco infinitamente y le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

\- Bien, confío en tu palabra. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, hablaré con Davis para que trate en lo posible no asignarte trabajos con Blaine.

\- Lo aprecio realmente, pero no es necesario que…

\- Tranquilo, me preocupo por todas las personas que están aquí, cada uno de ustedes son igual de importantes para mí y quiero la tranquilidad de todos. Eres muy bueno en lo que haces y no deseo que tu calidad baje o que trabajes bajo presión porque no te sientas a gusto. – antes de que el castaño pudiese decir algo, Callright prosiguió – Eso es todo, no hay más nada que acotar. Ahora, si ya terminaste, ve a casa.

\- No tiene idea de lo mucho que le agradezco todo esto. No voy a defraudarlo.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

El ojiazul estaba sentado en el sofá y su amiga se paró frente a él sosteniendo algo en ambas manos – ¿Helado o cerveza?

\- Cerveza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Debe ser grave el asunto! ¿Qué te hizo Blaine esta vez?

\- Me besó y le pegué.

\- ¿QUÉ?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante los siguientes días Kurt no tuvo ningún contacto con Blaine y se sentía muy agradecido con sus jefes por comprender la situación y apoyarlo. Estaba trabajando a gusto y tranquilo y eso era todo lo que pedía.

Al finalizar la semana fue cuando lo vio. Había ido a una de las salas a buscar unos elementos que necesitaba y el modelo se encontraba ahí revisando unas fotos que le habían tomado. Conforme avanzaba se preparaba para uno de sus comentarios lascivos, pero no sucedió. De hecho, Blaine estaba inusualmente tranquilo, ignorándolo por completo, y eso por alguna extraña razón hizo que se pusiera nervioso, hasta ansioso, pues no sabía en qué momento el chico de ojos avellana iba a atacar.

El castaño estaba de espalda agarrando unas lentes cuando sintió una corriente que lo estremeció por completo. Disimuladamente fue girando mientras tomaba otros materiales y se percató de que el moreno recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo con los ojos. Era una mirada tan ardiente que sentía que aún en la distancia, le quemaba la piel.

 _"Tranquilo, sólo ignóralo. No lo mires, no hagas ningún contacto con él"_

Al escuchar el ruido de la silla, el cual indicaba que el modelo se había levantado, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente _"No te me acerques, no te me acerques por favor. Sólo aléjate de mí"._

\- ¡Hola hermoso! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

El ojiazul escuchó otra voz… No era a él a quien le hablaba y por un instante permaneció estático tratando de asimilar la situación. Luego recordó que el ojimiel coqueteaba con todo el mundo, así que tenía mucho sentido lo que estaba sucediendo y respiró lo más profundo que pudo para tratar de relajarse, ignorar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a menos de dos metros de distancia, y seguir en sus asuntos.

\- Donovan, tengo una inquietud.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Eres gay?

\- Ah… yo… – el chico se notaba claramente nervioso y luego de varios segundos finalmente respondió con voz baja – Sí.

\- Bien. Entonces, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¡Cancélalos!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me escuchaste, cancélalos porque vas a ir a cenar conmigo.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es una broma? ¿Cenar contigo? ¡Eso sería fantástico!

Kurt negaba con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de incredulidad. Había tratado de ignorar la plática, pero ambos estaban muy cerca y hablaban en voz alta.

\- A las ocho salgo y debes estar listo.

\- Claro, eso me da tiempo de cancelar mis planes. – el chico sonaba más que emocionado por la cita.

\- Bien, luego de eso vamos a tener sexo toda la noche.

Los ojos del castaño casi se salen de su órbita al escuchar tales palabras y la forma en que Donovan había respondido con asombro y entusiasmo. El joven de cabello ondulado y ojos negros era nuevo en la agencia, un modelo que tenía poco tiempo en la industria y que alguien como Blaine Anderson se fijara en él era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Kurt sintió su fastidio hacia el moreno crecer más todavía porque se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Se había quedado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta cuando los dos modelos se retiraron y se encontró solo en la gran sala. Terminó de tomar todo lo que necesitaba y se fue.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Era la hora de la salida. Hummel esperaba cerca de la puerta a que lo fuesen a ver, ya que su auto estaba dañado.

Blaine pasó junto a él abrazando a Donovan fuertemente de la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello y se detuvieron ahí por un instante ya que el chico dijo que había olvidado algo y regresó a buscarlo.

El ojimiel miraba con deseo al fotógrafo. Llevaba unos pantalones entallados y una camisa azul con dos botones abiertos, mostrando parte del pecho. Se disponía a acercársele cuando vio entrar a un rubio alto y con buen físico.

El chico de cabello claro abrazó a Kurt y empezó a jugar con la camisa abierta de éste mientras le hacía un comentario que lo hizo reír.

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso de mal humor de repente.

Los vio salir del edificio riendo, bromeando y subiendo juntos al auto del rubio. Entonces sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

 _"¿Qué rayos te sucede Anderson? No tiene por qué importarte que Hummel se comporte tan cariñoso con otro sujeto"._

No, eso no estaba pasando, negaba con la cabeza… No había manera… Era totalmente imposible… Él no estaba celoso. Los celos se presentan cuando alguien te importa, y eso no sucedía. Sí, Kurt le fascinaba, le parecía muy atractivo y lo deseaba locamente, pero eso era todo, atracción y lujuria sin ninguna clase de sentimientos involucrados. No había ninguna posibilidad de que estuviera celoso, en absoluto.


	5. Cap 5: Estrategias

**_Para quienes me acompañan desde esta historia, lamento la demora al actualizar por cuestiones de salud._**

 ** _L_ es _traigo una mini maratón de este fic. Disfruten!_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **"** **Estrategias"**

* * *

.

Desde aquel día en que Blaine vio a Kurt irse con el chico rubio, algo en él sucedió, no se explicaba qué, pero sabía que algo le pasaba con el castaño. Ahora quería verlo más que nunca, sentía una gran necesidad de tenerlo a su alrededor, así que adoptó una nueva estrategia, le pidió a Davis que lo quería como fotógrafo exclusivo.

El hombre no estaba al tanto exactamente por qué Callright le había dicho que evitara ponerlos juntos, pero ante la petición que se convirtió en exigencia ante la primera negativa, no tuvo más que aceptar.

Cuando el ojiazul fue informado, sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba. No quería perder su pasantía, le faltaban sólo unos meses para terminarla y Quinn le había contado que había escuchado a su jefe decir que le darían un contrato permanente después de eso.

Siendo ya parte de la agencia, podía solicitar que lo manden a cualquiera de las extensiones, y aunque le hubiese gustado permanecer ahí, lo que más deseaba era estar lejos del ojimiel.

Conforme los días pasaban, no entendía por qué el modelo lo quería a él específicamente si a veces lo ignoraba, otras lo trataba igual que siempre y hasta le hacía las cosas más complicadas todavía.

Pero eso no era todo, el moreno ahora se cambiaba delante de él. Sin ningún reparo ni pudor se desvestía en el set y quedaba en ropa interior. Luego se paseaba de un lado a otro pavoneándose y tratando de provocarlo.

Un día en particular, se quitó la ropa y empezó a caminar alrededor del fotógrafo. Estaba usando un mini boxer de color azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y Kurt no pudo evitar mirar en un par de ocasiones, aunque lo hacía muy disimuladamente, o al menos eso creía.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió el rostro ardiendo como si tuviera fuego. Sabía que se había puesto rojo y que en su piel tan blanca era difícil de ocultar. Maldecía el momento en el que cedió ante la tentación.

Apartando la mirada de inmediato trató de responder con su característico ingenio, pero le resultó imposible cuando Anderson se paró a escasos centímetros de él y sus cuerpos casi rozaban.

\- ¿Qué sucede, precioso? ¿Te quedaste mudo de pronto?

El chico de cabello castaño sintió un repentino calor invadirlo por completo, el cual trató de ignorarlo y no hacerlo evidente. Miró unos segundos directamente al rostro del hombre frente a él y vio como una sonrisa arrogante estaba dibujada en éste.

\- Simplemente no puedo creer tu descaro – pronunció lo más firme que pudo.

Los ojos color miel se clavaron en los azules, haciéndolo sentir indefenso por un instante, provocando una mezcla sentimientos y emociones arremolinados en su pecho. El cálido aliento de Blaine se posó sobre Kurt y en cuestión de segundos lo estaba besando, succionando y mordiéndole los labios.

El fotógrafo no correspondió el beso, pero tampoco se apartó.

\- Eres magnífico – le acarició el rostro y fue cuando se percató del gesto de coraje y los ojos cargados de rabia.

\- Estoy harto de ti. No sabes cuánto te desprecio, y si no te doy el golpe que mereces es porque no quiero arriesgar mi pasantía. Faltan menos de tres meses y finalmente seré libre de esta pesadilla que eres.

La sonrisa en el rostro del moreno desapareció instantáneamente y se quedó congelado. Los ojos que antes habían estado llenos de lujuria ahora estaban perdidos en la nada.

El ojiazul se limpió los labios con rabia – Aborrezco el día en que te cruzaste en mi camino.

Blaine no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba, y su respiración que antes había sido estado agitada ahora era muy pausada. Kurt estaba desconcertado ante esto, pero aprovechó el momento para empujar al modelo e irse del lugar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Cada instante que pasaban juntos era un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ellos, y el castaño contaba los días con desesperación. No veía el momento en que todo terminase.

Por su parte, el comportamiento del moreno era más lascivo. Se besaba con cuanto modelo tuviese en frente y hacía sus citas de sexo para después del trabajo. Y todo frente a Kurt, como si tratase de demostrarle algo o tal vez provocarle celos, pero nada funcionaba.

Por otro lado, Donovan había resultado bastante bueno en la cama, así que se había convertido en uno de sus amantes recurrentes a quien estaba además ayudando a subir posiciones en la agencia. Y al parecer disfrutaba mucho hacer algunas escenas subidas de tono con él cuando el fotógrafo estaba presente.

Kurt volteó los ojos mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio y golpeteaba con los dedos el costado de la cámara. Debía tomarles algunas fotos a los dos modelos para una marca de ropa conocida, pero ellos estaban dedicados a besarse y dar todo un espectáculo. Las demás personas que los rodeaban se sentían incómodas ante tal hecho y no sabían qué hacer al respecto.

Joseph, encargado de la iluminación en ese momento, se acercó bastante consternado al ojiazul – ¿Vinimos a trabajar o a presenciar como el Sr. Anderson liga con otro modelo? Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de estar con mi familia celebrando.

\- Lo sé, realmente es un fastidio trabajar con alguien como él. Pero pronto me iré, pediré mi traslado a una de las extensiones y deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- Si no fuera por mi familia, lo haría. Es distinto porque eres joven y no tienes nada que te ate a esta ciudad, pero yo no puedo sacar a mis hijos de sus escuelas y alejarlos de sus amistades. Mi esposa tiene su trabajo aquí también… Aunque si es bastante tentador, estoy más que harto de este sujeto.

\- Bueno, ¿qué están esperando ustedes para ponerse a trabajar? – la voz de Anderson resonó y los dos hombres se miraron haciendo gestos de hastío.

Durante toda la sesión el moreno no le quitaba la mirada de encima al joven pasante y Donovan al notarlo se ponía más empalagoso para tratar de capturar la atención de éste.

Al momento de la salida, Kurt esperaba a Quinn cuando Blaine se le acercó – Eres tan hermoso.

\- Déjame tranquilo.

\- Mientras más arisco, más me gustas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me dejas mostrarte lo increíble que lo podemos pasar? Te aseguro que vamos a divertirnos.

\- Te aseguro que mi concepto de diversión no es el mismo que el tuyo.

\- ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Nos vamos?

El ojimiel volteó y vio al rubio de pie, ese rubio que se había convertido en alguien a quien despreciaba aún sin conocerlo.

\- ¡Hola Sam! Quinn viene con nosotros, pero se está tardando.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no vamos a buscarla?

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Qué, no te han enseñado modales?

\- No te vi – dijo con sorna, pues sabía muy bien quién era y lo mucho que molestaba al castaño – Sam Evans.

\- Blaine Anderson – lo miró con ira.

\- Bien – se volteó hacia un costado ignorándolo por completo – Bueno Kurtie, vamos a buscar a Quinn.

\- Claro – le sonrió ampliamente y el rubio lo abrazó. Los dos le dieron la espalda al ojimiel y entraron a buscar a su amiga.

El modelo estaba furioso y esa noche descargó todo con Donovan, con quien pasó la noche teniendo sexo. Al llegar a su culminación, Blaine soltó un grito con el nombre de Kurt.


	6. Cap 6: Sorpresas

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **"** **Sorpresas"**

* * *

.

Después de esa noche, Kurt se había convertido en una fantasía recurrente para el moreno, sin embargo, eso lo ponía peor porque sólo aumentaba sus ansias por llevar al castaño a la cama.

Pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba y se estaba cansando de aquello. Nunca nadie se le había negado, nadie lo rechazaba, ninguna persona se atrevía a decirle que no, pero ahí estaba Kurt Hummel, comportándose de una forma altanera con él, rehusándose, apartándose, repeliéndolo y todo eso le resultaba atrayente y excitante.

Realmente lo que le pasaba con el fotógrafo era tan contradictorio que ni él mismo lo entendía. Y cuando el chico rubio estaba cerca de éste, la ira ebullía de su ser. Jamás le había sucedido algo así en toda su vida y seguía sin explicarse ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojiazul estaba sentado comiendo tranquilo cuando alguien se acomodó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el muslo, haciéndolo brincar al instante.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres? – retiró con brusquedad aquella maño ajena de su pierna.

\- A ti – se le acercó más, casi sentándosele encima.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo contigo? ¿Es que acaso no tienes concepto de lo que es el espacio personal?

\- ¿De qué hablas cariño?

\- Estás invadiendo mi espacio.

\- No sabía que era delito sentarse junto a otra persona para comer.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que estás haciendo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que hago?

\- ¡Me estás hostigando!

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – susurró sobre los labios del castaño, cubriéndolos con su cálido aliento. Hummel apretó los puños invocando paciencia para no abofetearlo nuevamente.

\- Más que seguro – lo empujó – Y ahora déjame tranquilo, porque estoy cansado de esta situación, harto de ti y todo lo que representa estar a tu lado.

El ojimiel se puso de pie y se colocó a espaldas del chico, soplando en su cuello y logrando que se estremeciera – Puedo asegurarte que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, sólo que sigues negándote – le susurró al oído antes de marcharse con vanagloria.

\- ¡Mierda! – gruñó entre dientes al haberse mostrado indefenso ante el modelo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Días después, todos en la agencia celebraban el cumpleaños del moreno, menos Kurt, quien estaba revisando materiales y buscando cualquier excusa para no ser parte de la fiesta. Él no tenía nada que celebrar ni se le antojaba compartir con los demás el festejo de una persona a la que no toleraba.

Lo único que agradeció fue que salieron temprano, así que tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con sus amigos y disfrutar de momentos divertidos.

La noche había llegado y todos empezaron a retirarse, aunque no quisieran, porque tenían clases al día siguiente. El castaño recibió una llamada en ese instante, así que se despidió de los demás con un movimiento de la mano. Al terminar de hablar y levantar la mirada, jamás se imaginó con lo que se encontraría.

En una de las mesas apartadas, la cual estaba en su camino, se encontraba Blaine con una botella de licor, un vaso y completamente solo.

 _"_ _¿Por qué está solo? Es su cumpleaños, se supone que debería estar con sus amigos o su familia celebrando. Es un modelo cotizado a nivel mundial, seguramente hay muchas personas con las cuales festejar._

Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora haciendo toda clase de conjeturas, pero ninguna le cuadraba.

Lo observó por un par de minutos a la vez que estudiaba el lugar para poder salir sin ser visto por él. De pronto se dio cuenta que en ese corto lapso había bebido casi la mitad de la botella, y se quedó sorprendido. Pero también notó algo más… Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo veía lucir miserable y eso lo descolocó por completo. Blaine era tan desconcertante.

Finalmente decidió que era momento de retirarse, no podía permanecer ahí sentado observando a Anderson hasta que estuviera ebrio, pero primero debía ir al baño.

Una vez que salió del cubículo y se estaba lavando las manos, sintió que alguien lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura desde atrás y le besó el cuello posesivamente, empujándolo hasta dejarlo aprisionado contra el lavamanos mientras apegaba todo su cuerpo contra el de él.

El ojiazul reaccionó pegando un grito y tratando de soltarse del agresor.

\- Hermoso Hummel, eres el mejor regalo en este día – empezó a moverse contra él a la vez que depositaba otro beso en su cuello.

Furioso, el castaño empezó a forcejear con el moreno hasta que logró clavarle el codo con fuerza en las costillas logrando que lo soltase.

\- NUNCA, JAMÁS EN TU MISERABLE VIDA VUELVAS A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA. EN EL TRABAJO TE HE SOPORTADO MUCHAS COSAS, PERO AHORA NO ESTAMOS EN LA AGENCIA Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGAS ESTO – le dio un empujón con ambas manos sobre el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder.

NO ERES NADA MÍO, POR LO TANTO NO TIENES DERECHO A TOCARME O BESARME, ¿ENTIENDES? – volvió a empujarlo para que siguiese caminando hacia tras.

LO ÚNICO QUE SIENTO POR TI ES HASTÍO, ASCO, TE REPUDIO TOTALMENTE – un tercer empellón fue dado dejándolo acorralado contra la pared.

Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente con una mezcla de emociones reflejadas en sus ojos – Si vuelves a tocarme, a tan siquiera acercarte a mí o hablarme de una forma que no sea profesional, voy a denunciarte Anderson – gruñó con furia – No en la agencia, porque es obvio que tienes privilegios. Te voy a denunciar con la policía por acoso sexual, por indecencia, por faltas a la moral, por promiscuidad, por obscenidad, y un largo etcétera.

Y no soy el único que piensa eso, así que te aseguro que puedo conseguir los testimonios y firmas de todos los que están hartos de tu comportamiento lascivo y libidinoso.

Si quieres revolcarte con alguien ve a buscar a Donovan o a cualquiera de los otros idiotas que no les importa ser uno más en tu colchón, pero a mí déjame en paz.

Antes de que el ojimiel pudiese decir algo, el castaño se dio la vuelta y salió del baño.

Iba fúrico profiriendo todo tipo de insultos hasta llegar a su auto, pero cuando buscó las llaves, no las encontró… ¿Las llevaba en la mano? ¿Las había guardado en algún bolsillo? ¿Las asentó en alguna parte? Con la cabeza revuelta por el coraje que acababa de pasar, simplemente no lo recordaba.

Regresó al lugar y empezó a buscarlas, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la mesa que estuvo ocupando junto a sus amigos, pero ya había sido limpiada. Localizó a la persona que los atendió antes y le preguntó, pero el joven le aseguró no haber visto nada.

Decidió confiar, después de todo, para qué le servirían las llaves a alguien que no tenía idea de qué o de dónde eran.

Lo siguiente fue ir al baño, estaba casi seguro que las había perdido en el forcejeo con el moreno, así que buscó en los alrededores sin suerte alguna. Entonces una idea llegó a él, sólo una persona pudo verlas y tomarlas. Salió maldiciendo, con los dientes apretados y en dirección de una mesa específica.

\- Dame mis llaves.

El modelo lo ignoraba olímpicamente y con la mirada perdida en algún punto sólo seguía bebiendo.

\- ¡Te dije que me des mis llaves! ¡No estoy jugando Anderson! ¡Las quiero ahora!

Seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna y el coraje brotaba por cada poro de su piel – ¡Dame las llaves ahora!

\- ¡NO TENGO TUS MALDITAS LLAVES! ¡AHORA LÁRGATE! – bramó sin siquiera mirarlo.

El ojiazul se fue refunfuñando y hablando entre dientes. Sacó su celular y le marcó a uno de sus amigos. Podía haber tomado un taxi, pero no iba a dejar su auto hasta el día siguiente fuera de un bar, así que iba a necesitar que alguien lo llevase remolcado hasta su departamento.

Ya había conseguido quien lo fuera a ver, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, así que se sentó y pidió una cerveza. Sabía que no podía estar en una mesa sin consumir, y no tenía ganas de ir a la barra y tener que lidiar con cualquiera que se le acercase.

Miraba con desesperación el reloj y luego la entrada del lugar con la esperanza de que su amigo llegase, pero no sucedía.

Minutos después, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad a él, una voz conocida retumbó en sus oídos y no pudo evitar mirar en esa dirección.

Un Blaine completamente ebrio entonaba con dificultad el "Feliz Cumpleaños" para sí mismo mientras sostenía un vaso en el aire. Bebió su contenido como si se tratase de agua y se sirvió otro vaso más, el cual consumió de la misma forma.

Kurt sólo observó por unos segundos y luego apartó la mirada. Su ser se llenaba de toda clase de sentimientos negativos cuando se trataba del hombre de ojos color miel, sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar las cosas que farfullaba, y la piel se le erizó.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Blaine Anderson… Un año más de vida al que nadie le importa… Feliz cumpleaños a mí – se terminó el contenido de la botella y pidió otra. Mientras esperaba, varias lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

 _"_ _¿Está llorando? ¿Blaine está llorando? No, eso no puede ser, estás viendo mal. Seguramente es sudor o sólo pasó su mano por la mejilla porque algo le picaba… ¡Sí, eso debe ser! Ese hombre no tiene sentimientos, lo único que le interesa es el sexo y él mismo"._

El modelo estaba dando un espectáculo bochornoso, y por primera vez sintió algo por él que no estaba relacionado a la ira o el desprecio: pena. Le dio pena verlo en esas condiciones, y decidió acercarse aunque todo en él gritaba que no lo hiciera.


	7. Cap 7: Contradicciones

_**Tercer y último capítulo de esta mini maratón.**_

 _ **Ahora Kurt está descubriendo un lado oculto de Blaine.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **"** **Contradicciones"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Blaine lo miró y no le respondió. La botella que había pedido le fue entregada en ese momento, la abrió y empezó a beberla a tragos largos, olvidando por completo el vaso.

\- No deberías tomar tanto, te va a hacer daño.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga con mi vida? Fuiste muy claro al decir que sólo sientes asco por mí. Justo en el día de mi cumpleaños eres uno más de los que desean que no hubiese nacido – dio otro trago a la botella.

\- Nunca dije eso. Es horrible desear que alguien no naciese. ¿Por qué…

\- Lárgate – movió la silla para darle la espalda.

Kurt retrocedió unos pasos y se dirigió a su mesa desde donde siguió observándolo. Sintió angustia cuando el moreno terminó con la segunda botella en sólo unos minutos y se puso a cantar a viva voz canciones de cumpleaños.

Se levantó con determinación, aunque sin entender por qué lo hacía y se sentó junto a él.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo con voz apacible.

El de ojos dorados volteó pero no lo miró y susurró débilmente – Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar con tus amigos y tu familia – tal vez era muy imprudente lo que había expresado, pero esa duda lo carcomía y sólo soltó las palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Blaine bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente – A nadie le importo. No tengo amigos ni familia.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- No todos tenemos una vida perfecta, Hummel.

\- Lo sé, mi vida ha sido complicada también, pero al final del día tengo a esas personas que están conmigo en las buenas y las malas.

\- Bien por ti… ¡OTRA BOTELLA!

\- Eres famoso a nivel mundial, estoy seguro que tienes personas que…

\- Que sólo están a mi alrededor porque quieren sacar algún beneficio o que simplemente deciden rendirme pleitesía, sí… hay muchas.

Kurt estaba seguro que era el alcohol el que hacía que el pelinegro estuviese contando esas cosas y se mantuviese tan tranquilo. Increíblemente, ebrio era tan diferente al Blaine sobrio. Por lo general, cuando alguien se alcoholiza es cuando se pone pesado y saca su lado terrible, pero en este caso era lo contrario.

Estiró el brazo y colocó su mano sobre la del modelo empezando a trazar suaves círculos sobre esta, de manera reconfortante.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tranquilo, sólo estoy…

\- ¡No necesito tu lástima!

\- No es lástima. Quiero conocerte, al verdadero tú.

Blaine se deslizó hasta acercarse lentamente al castaño y lo miró a los ojos. No había lujuria, no era una mirada lasciva, esos ojos eran una puerta a algo que jamás hubiese imaginado, mostraban dolor, tristeza, rabia contenida, pero también tenían algo especial, algo cautivante que logró atraparlo en ese instante.

El moreno terminó de cortar la distancia y sus labios casi rozaban los del castaño – Me gustas tanto – sus bocas se tocaron ligeramente, sólo una pequeña presión, no eran los besos pasionales y cargados de deseo que le había robado antes, esto era distinto y Kurt lo sabía. De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y su aliento se quedó atrapado sin poder ser liberado.

Se separaron y vio como Blaine parpadeó y dejó escapar una lágrima que recorrió su rostro, siendo seguida por dos más que descansaron entre su mejilla y barbilla. En ese momento llevó el pulgar hacia la cara del moreno y limpió los rastros de humedad con suavidad.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse – No quiero que me odies – soltó en una forma que sonaba como una súplica, provocando un escalofrío en el chico de piel clara y bloqueando su cerebro por unos segundos en los que permaneció inmóvil y sin poder decir nada.

\- Kurt, estoy aquí – alguien se acercó a ellos y el joven volteó a mirarlo.

\- Gracias. Ya nos vamos – volvió a girar hacia el frente y vio lo herido que lucía el modelo, quien dio un gran y largo trago a la botella antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- Bien, traje todo para remolcar tu auto.

\- Enseguida salgo, ¿puedes empezar? No tardo.

\- Seguro.

\- Blaine… Me tengo que ir – le tomó la mano.

\- Vete – soltó su mano del agarre.

Kurt se levantó de la silla con un gran pesar en el pecho, no quería ni podía irse y dejar ahí al moreno en el estado en que estaba.

Una gran batalla se llevaba a cabo en su interior, detestaba a Blaine y podía importarle menos cualquier cosa relacionada a él, pero tenía en frente a una persona diferente a la que había conocido, a la que le hacía la vida imposible a diario, era alguien con un gran sufrimiento en su alma y que evidentemente estaba solo. Dos lados distintos de la misma persona, y eso le producía sentimientos encontrados.

\- Ya está todo listo para irnos.

Soltó el aire contenido y se rascó el cuello con un dedo como buscando las palabras correctas – ¿Podrías por favor llevar el auto a mi departamento?

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Encontré a un amigo y no está muy bien que digamos.

El chico miró hacia la mesa donde estaba el moreno y notó como se tambaleaba en la silla mientras seguía tomando y todas las botellas vacías – ¡Wow! ¡Ha bebido mucho!

\- Sí, bastante y no quiero dejarlo solo.

\- Entiendo – le colocó una mano en el hombro – Tú siempre con un corazón tan grande y preocupándote por los demás – le sonrió – Supongo que te vas a asegurar de que llegue a su casa en buen estado.

\- Amm… sí. – De hecho, no había pensado en eso ni en lo que iba a hacer con Blaine, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por algo en su interior que le decía que no lo dejase solo.

\- Bien, no hay problema. Ten cuidado Kurt y nos vemos mañana en clases.

\- Seguro y muchas gracias.

Suavemente colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del modelo y éste volteó intempestivamente – ¿No te… ibasss con tuu ami…guitooo?

\- No, me quedo contigo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en el interior de los dos hombres aunque por razones distintas.

\- ¡Te dijee que nooo quie…roo tuu láaastiimaaa! ¡Veetee! – se puso de pie y trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio por completo, pero Kurt se movió rápidamente logrando sostenerlo y evitando la caída.

\- Ven, déjame ayudarte.

\- ¡NO NEE…CESITOO TUU AYUUDAA!

\- Por lo que acaba de pasar, diría lo contrario. Si no te hubiese sujetado, ahora estarías en el suelo – después de eso, el modelo permaneció en silencio y permitió que lo llevase con él.

Se acercaron a la barra y el castaño extendió su tarjeta de crédito al cantinero, quien la tomó sin decir nada pero se la quedó observando un instante luego de realizar el proceso de cobro.

\- Kurt Hummel… KH…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿De casualidad esto es suyo? – sacó un llavero que tenía talladas finamente en madera aquellas iniciales.

\- ¡Mis llaves!

\- Uno de los empleados encontró el llavero en uno de los cubículos del baño.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!

\- No hay problema. ¿Sabe la dirección del Sr. Anderson?

\- Ah… No…

\- No se preocupe, está programada en el GPS, sólo consiga las llaves ahora, porque una vez que está frente al auto es difícil quitárselas.

\- Ah… sí… claro – aprovechó que el moreno estaba totalmente desorientado para tomar las llaves y las aferró a su mano.

\- En la guantera está un sobre amarillo con la información necesaria.

\- Mmm… bien… ¿Cómo sabré cuál es su…

\- Casa, vive en una casa, y le aseguro que la reconocerá de inmediato.

\- Ok, gracias por todo.

Una vez en el auto, revisó el GPS. No entendía por qué razón Blaine tendría programada su propia dirección.

Durante el trayecto pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que le costaba poner atención por momentos al camino. Y a eso se le sumaba que el hombre sentado a su lado iba murmurando, cantando, llorando… todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegó miró a los lados tratando de adivinar cuál sería la casa que buscaba y de pronto la vio. Sin duda alguna era aquella que tenía de frente. Una enorme puerta metálica negra labrada con detalles elegantes se alzaba portentosa. En el centro tenía las letras "B A".

\- Blaine, ¿cómo entramos?

\- Matt.

\- ¿Matt?

Anderson empezó a hacer sonar la bocina del auto y segundos después un guardia apareció y abrió el gran portón.

Cuando ingresaron Kurt estaba con la boca abierta, había un enorme y extenso jardín, hacia un lado se encontraba un camino de piedra que llevaba a algún lugar. Siguió avanzando hasta que divisó la enorme casa, que era de un solo piso pero no dejaba de ser majestuosa.

Detuvo el auto y se acordó del sobre en la guantera, aunque todavía no entendía qué información podía contener. Lo tomó y bajó para luego con dificultad sacar al moreno.

\- ¿Y aquí cómo entramos? – No recibió respuesta.

A un costado de la puerta estaba un teclado aperlado. Al verlo frunció el ceño y empezó a mirar hacia los costados _"El sobre"_ pensó, sacó la tarjeta que contenía y vio unos números ahí anotados. Los digitó y la puerta se abrió.

En ese momento todas las piezas se juntaron: el cantinero diciéndole que tomase las llaves del Sr. Anderson antes de salir del lugar, el GPS con la dirección programada, saber de la casa y cómo lucía, el sobre con la clave para ingresar… Hubo un click en su cabeza y fue cuando comprendió lo que sucedía.

 _"¡Oh Dios! Blaine, no es la primera vez que vas a ese bar y bebes hasta no poder ni caminar… Ya saben de ti, de como traerte a casa… ¿Cuántas personas han ingresado a tu hogar cuando has estado en este estado?"_

Encendió la luz y todo era lujo y más lujo. Negó con la cabeza y afirmó el agarre del brazo ya que seguía sosteniendo al ojimiel con fuerza. Éste sólo se dejaba llevar sin poner ninguna resistencia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

\- Kurt… – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – mi… mi… habiita…ción allá – señaló con el dedo.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo Kurt? ¿En qué te estás metiendo? Deberías dejarlo en el sofá y que quien viva aquí con él se encargue. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de llevarlo hasta su recámara? Ya lo trajiste a casa, bien… hiciste una buena obra, pero esto no tiene sentido"._

El castaño se recriminaba mentalmente, sin embargo seguía actuando contrario a lo que su cerebro dictaba.

El dormitorio era enorme y al fondo divisó la cama más grande que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Las iniciales "B A" enmarcaban bellamente la cabecera. Los cobertores y las almohadas lucían hermosas y tan acolchadas. Estaba seguro que acostarse en ese lecho era probablemente como estar entre algodones.

\- Vamos Blaine, casi llegamos. Sólo unos pasos más.

Cada vez el esfuerzo era mayor, puesto que el ojimiel apenas podía poner un pie delante del otro, hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Anderson se le lanzó encima haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y los dos cayeron sobre el mullido colchón – Te… deeeseooo, teee deee…seo tantooo Kuurt – empezó a besarle el cuello y recorrerle el cuerpo con ambas manos.

\- No, Blaine, basta. Dije que no – lo empujó hasta hacerlo rodar a un costado – No lo vuelvas a hacer. No estoy aquí para eso. Ahora te vas a acostar bien y vas a dormir.

Cuando el chico de cabellera rizada se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente, se levantó de la cama velozmente – Me voy, acuéstate como puedas y cuando quieras.

\- Todavía es mi cumpleaños – estiró una mano como tratando de alcanzarlo – No quiero estar solo.

Kurt miró el reloj y vio que faltaban casi diez minutos para la media noche. Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio – Bien, voy a estar aquí hasta que termine, pero te vas a comportar, ¿entendido?

Cuando Blaine asintió con la cabeza, se sentó a su lado. El moreno poco a poco y con mucha dificultad logró sentarse y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. El castaño extendió un brazo y éste se acomodó pegándose lo más posible al cuerpo del fotógrafo, pero sin malas intenciones, sólo buscando contacto y enterrando su rostro entre el hombro y el pecho del chico.

El ojiazul podía sentirlo temblar y cerró el agarre, abrazándolo con cuidado.

 _"Blaine Anderson, ¿qué sucede contigo?"_ – Las palabras de éste se repitieron en su cabeza "Todavía es mi cumpleaños… No quiero estar solo" – " _¡Dios! Vives en esta enorme casa, solo… ¿Cómo alguien que lo tiene todo puede estar en esta gran soledad?"._

Volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos. Suspiró y empezó a cantar: _Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_ Al terminar la canción sintió el cuerpo entre sus brazos totalmente relajado. El modelo se había quedado finalmente dormido, aunque casi podía jurar que lo había escuchado susurrar un "gracias".

Con cuidado lo acomodó en la cama, colocando almohadas a los costados. Mientras lo contemplaba no pudo evitar pensar qué sucedería al día siguiente cuando se encontrasen en la agencia. ¿Blaine recordaría todo esto? ¿Cambiaría su actitud con él? ¿O tal vez actuaría a la defensiva?

.

.

 _ **LINK DE LA IMAGEN DE LA CASA DE BLAINE "Quiten los paréntesis"**_ htt(p:)/(/s-media-cache-ak0).(pinimg).(com/originals/72/45/43/72454390d0c95882f044bbcd902cc1fa).jpg


	8. Cap 8: Memorias

**_* Krishna Arantxa Iturra Villagran_** ¡Gracias Krish! Me alegra que lo disfrutes.

La vida de Blaine no es lo que aparenta.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos =)

 ** _* Lorena Caballero_** Aww ¡Muchas gracias por eso! (*^-^*) ¡Y gracias a ti por leerme! Ustedes son quienes me motivan para seguir escribiendo.

Ya hubo más interacción entre ellos.

 ** _* Lety BL_** Blaine trata de mantener esa imagen de hombre duro y sin sentimientos.

 *** Georgi G** ¡Muchas gracias por tus deseos! Yay Me emociona que los hayas amado tanto :3

¡Exacto! Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, está celoso y eso sólo puede significar una cosa =D

Jajajaja, ay no... me has hecho reír con eso, aunque sí, Blaine está solo y no está dispuesto a permitir que otros lo sepan.

Kurt no pudo dejarlo ahí. Quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado si no lo llevaba hasta su casa, y de paso eso le sirvió para saber un poco más de él.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Yay! ¡Gracias amiga! ¡Siempre tan linda!

Oh sí, Blaine pasa por muchas cosas que nadie se imaginaría. Kurt siempre con tan buen corazón, terminó ayudándolo.

 ** _* Breen Ledesma_** Por supuesto, ustedes son importantes para mí C:

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Totalmente de acuerdo. Si piensa que con esa estrategia va a conquistar a Kurt, lo único que obtendrá será todo lo contrario

Blaine no es todo lo que aparenta. Su vida es muy vacía.

Es tan difícil que eso pase, pero no imposible... Más si encuentra la motivación adecuada ;)

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** La vida de Blaine está llena de secretos y de un oscuro pasado y todo lo ha mantenido para sí mismo durante años.

 ** _* ngel Hum mel 3_** ¡Gracias, divino! Aquí les traigo la actualización como corresponde ;)

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Tienes una apreciación muy acertada de la situación. Y no te equivocas al decir que la promiscuidad de Blaine es lo que aleja a Kurt.

Muchas cosas pasarán entre ellos...

Kurt está conmovido por la verdad que ha descubierto sobre Blaine y eso lo llena de sentimientos cruzados.

Oh sí! Blaine en su estado dijo mucho más de lo que hubiese querido, pero con los tragos encima, era imposible que midiera lo que expresaba.

 ** _* jeny_** ¡Exacto! Aunque sólo una parte de él.

 ** _* KarenAlfaroA_** ¡Gracias!

 ** _* littleporcelana_** ¡Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras! Siempre me mantienes motivada C: Y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Aquí sigo por ustedes ;)

Ten por seguro que siempre seguiré actualizando, y espero que todo se dé para en este año lanzar mis libros :')

Un gran abrazo a la distancia.

 ** _* robinnxc_** Blaine tiene una doble vida y trata de mantener la una separada de la otra...

Kurt está en una encrucijada ahora.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo (esta historia la actualizaré todos los lunes).

 ** _* MadisonAcacia_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras que me motivan a seguir poniéndole todas las ganas. Aquí la actualización.

 ** _* Monse de CrissColfer_** ¡Volviste! ¡Es increíble tenerte de regreso! *SE LEVANTA Y SE EMOCIONA* No te preocupes, entiendo cuando las cosas se complican y el tiempo no nos alcanza, pero estás aquí y eso me hace feliz C:

¡Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras! Excelente descripción para Blaine y sí, tienes razón, Kurt está más que harto de su actitud.

Hubieron muchas emociones involucradas por parte de los dos, sobre todo en el último capítulo. Eso desatará diferentes situaciones a futuro.

¡La actualización ha llegado! Inmensamente gracias por tus buenos deseos y buenas energías en todo.

Un gran abrazo.

 ** _* Moontsee VR_** ¡YAY! *SE LEVANTA Y SALTA, LUEGO HACE UN BAILE Y HASTA SE OLVIDA QUE ESTÁ ENFERMA* ¡TE EXTRAÑABA TANTO! ¡NO SABES LA MARAVILLA QUE ES LEERTE!

¡Acertada como siempre! La tensión entre ellos será grande, como para volver locos a todos a su alrededor. Los dos tienen carácter fuerte, así que habrán muchos enfrentamientos porque ninguno está dispuesto a ceder.

Kurt y Quinn son muy unidos, tienen una de esas amistades únicas y muy especiales =)

Jajajajajaja, ay sí que me has hecho reír con eso de que Kurt debe ser soltero pero no disponible xD

Los celos de Blaine han aparecido, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo todavía.

Es que los labios de Kurt son sólo para la persona a la que él quiera, y el top model cree que se ha ganado la exclusiva a ellos, así que ha recibido sus buenos golpes por atrevido.

¡Oh sí! Esa vida de libertinaje que tiene Blaine es lo que más aleja a Kurt, así que si quiere lograr algo con él, deberá empezar a cambiar.

¡Exacto! Kurt está experimentando sentimientos ambiguos ahora que conoce parte de las dos facetas del ojimiel. Ha descubierto que es una misma persona con dos caras y eso traerá confusuión en sus sentimientos.

Blaine ha pasado por muchas cosas que lo llevan a ser como es y comportarse de esa manera. Tiene un pasado oscuro y guarda muchos secretos que necesita empezar a liberar.

Lamento mucho que te hayas sentido así y te aseguro que te comprendo porque he pasado por lo mismo. Tal vez la situación sea diferente (no lo sé), pero el sentimiento es igual. Si necesitas a alguien con quien platicar, sabes que estoy aquí para ti :3

Jajajajaja, sí el chico es Sam, no un inglés sin gracia jajajajaja. Pero va a desatar los celos más profundos y recónditos de Blaine.

Jejeje, lo sé... si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, la escena del baño pudo haber sido muy caliente, pero en este caso sólo sirvió para desatar la ira que Kurt estaba conteniendo.

Totalmente de acuerdo, la vida de Blaine es muy vacía y solitaria. Aunque en parte él lo ha querido así. Pero falta mucho por descubrirse y en algún momento se sabrá qué lo llevó al pozo en donde está.

Kurt tiene un buen corazón y no pudo dejarlo solo ni en el bar ni en la casa luego de todo lo que presenció.

Así es la vida de Blaine y las cosas que acostumbra hacer, lamentablemente =(

Aww, muchas gracias. Sabes que le pongo todas las ganas del mundo a cada historia y espero con ansias poder lanzar este año mis libros, en donde seguiré entregándoles el corazón.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **"** **Memorias"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose fatal, aunque no era nada nuevo para él. Se dirigió al baño en donde vació todo el contenido de su estómago y luego de enjuagarse procedió a meterse en la ducha.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo para reanimarlo. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación, relajándose un poco y permitiéndose revivir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Recordaba haber visto a Kurt sentado en una mesa en aquel bar que siempre frecuentaba. Lo siguió al baño y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, recibiendo insultos y amenazas de su parte. Jamás se imaginó que el castaño pudiese ser así de fuerte y temperamental.

Sus palabras le dolieron, no entendía por qué, pero así era. Sentía dolor al recordar que le dijo que lo odiaba, que sentía asco por él, y ese momento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

\- ¡BASTA! – exclamó dando un golpe con el puño con tanta furia en la pared, que se lastimó.

Al entrar a su habitación, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó sosteniéndose la cabeza, la cual se le dolía terriblemente. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que en la mesita de noche estaba un vaso con agua y unos analgésicos, lo cual llamó mucho su atención porque sabía que no los había dejado ahí y quien sea que lo llevara a su casa jamás tenía ese tipo de atenciones.

¿Quién lo llevó? No podía recordarlo por más que lo intentaba. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que esa persona entró hasta su habitación. Por lo general lo dejaban en el sofá y eso era todo, y ahora que reaccionaba, había amanecido en su cama envuelto en el cobertor y con varias almohadas a su alrededor.

¿Quién hizo eso por él? La única forma de saberlo era ir al bar a preguntar, pero ni siquiera recordaba quien había atendido la barra, porque siempre se rotaban.

Tal vez su cabeza más calmada podría ayudarlo a descifrarlo, así que tomó los analgésicos y decidió bajar a desayunar.

Cuando entró a la cocina pudo percibir el débil pero aún persistente aroma del café y vio que efectivamente la cafetera estaba llena y conectada para que se mantuviese caliente. Revisó el café y se dio cuenta que había sido preparado en ese día, él podía distinguir cuando era del día anterior a cuando estaba fresco, lo que significaba que la persona que lo llevó a su casa había permanecido ahí hasta el amanecer.

El pánico se hizo presente. Más que nunca le urgía saber quién era el individuo que lo sacó del bar. No sabía si agradecerle por las molestias que se había tomado o si golpearlo por haber invadido su privacidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se vestía lo más rápido que podía. Iba a llegar tarde a la agencia y no tenía ninguna justificación. Él no era uno de los modelos que podían aparecer a la hora que se le ocurriese.

Pensaba en que debía haber regresado a su departamento en la noche, cuando el moreno se quedó dormido, sin embargo algo le seguía gritando que no lo dejase solo, y fue así como terminó durmiéndose en el sofá. No podía quejarse, el mueble era más cómodo y mullido que su cama, así que había sido fácil en realidad caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero al despertar en la mañana no debió ponerse a preparar café ni a buscar analgésicos, sólo debió salir de la gran casa. ¿Qué tal si el ojimiel se hubiese levantado antes que él? Bien, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora sólo debía ser más ágil para poder llegar a tiempo.

No había comido nada, todavía no se peinaba y a esa hora ya debería haber salido. Estaría con el estómago vacío hasta la hora del almuerzo y no tenía idea de cómo estilizaría su cabello mientras conducía velozmente pero tratando de no tener un accidente.

Su celular sonó en ese instante. Dando saltos mientras cerraba su pantalón llegó hasta el estante donde estaba alzado y sin fijarse quien llamaba, sólo contestó…

 _\- Kurt, estoy abajo esperándote. Pasé por algo de comer primero, no demores para que no se enfríe._

 _-_ _Quinn, ¡no sabes cuánto te amo!_ – expresó con una enorme sonrisa y colgó. Se apresuró a darse una última mirada en el espejo, luego tomó sus cosas y bajó a toda prisa.

\- ¡Buenos días hermosa!

\- ¡Buenos días príncipe! – se sonrieron y el joven se subió al auto.

\- Caíste como enviada del cielo. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – indagó mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

\- Te llamé para decirte que tenía que estar en la agencia a la hora a la que entras y si querías para irnos juntos, pero nunca contestaste, así que supuse que te habías quedado dormido y eso alteraría todo tu horario. Por lo tanto salí antes, pasé por la cafetería y vine a buscarte.

\- Eres un sol.

\- Come primero, luego terminas de arreglarte.

\- La presencia ante todo.

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no necesitas hacerte nada, eres hermoso. Ahora desayuna.

Llegaron a su lugar de trabajo y la rubia se estacionó en su lugar designado.

\- Gracias. Te debo una – le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿Almorzamos? Voy a desocuparme temprano.

\- Seguro, me avisas. Ten un lindo día.

\- Igual tú.

Kurt corría por los pasillos cuando se dio cuenta de que llegaba a tiempo para marcar, así que se relajó y empezó sus actividades con una sonrisa.

Las horas transcurrieron y todo marchaba con tranquilidad, claro, la tranquilidad que puede haber en una agencia de modelos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ese ritmo.

Hasta ese momento no había ningún rastro del moreno, o al menos él no lo había visto, y hasta que eso no sucediera seguiría teniendo la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionaría al verlo.

Una vez terminadas sus actividades hasta ese instante, se puso en contacto con su mejor amiga y se reunieron para comer, tal como habían acordado. En medio de la plática que sostenían, ella le realizó una pregunta que no se esperaba.

\- Cuéntame, ¿por qué te quedaste dormido?

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué?

\- No es usual en ti, salvo que hayas pasado una noche ocupada o por alguna razón te desvelaras. Así que, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Salí con los chicos.

\- Eso lo sé, pero ellos se retiraron temprano porque tenían clases, a las cuales por cierto no te presentaste. Y Sam me llamó hace como una hora para preguntarme si sabía algo de ti.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡La universidad! ¡Tenía clases a las siete! Lo olvidé por completo.

\- Eso aumenta mi teoría de que estuviste haciendo algo anoche luego de que ellos se fueron. No eres de los que falta a clases porque sí. Y que Kurt Hummel olvidara que tenía clases puede ser considerado un delito mayor.

\- Quinn – suspiró cansadamente – no puedo creer que mi vida se viera alterada de esa forma por… – al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se mordió la lengua para no continuar.

\- Bien Hummel, habla. ¿Con quién pasaste la noche?

\- Ahora no, yo…

\- Ahora sí. Hay tiempo suficiente, así que empieza.

El ojiazul se debatía entre contarle o no a su amiga lo que había sucedido. No estaba seguro de si era correcto decirle las condiciones en que el modelo estaba y como en aquel bar saben cómo llevarlo a casa y todo lo demás. Finalmente optó por contarle una parte.

\- ¿Lo ayudaste a llegar a su casa? ¿Por qué? Después de la forma en la que se ha comportado contigo desde el principio, merecía quedarse ahí y que buscase a alguien más. Seguramente cualquiera de sus muchos contactos pudo ir.

 _"_ _Todavía es mi cumpleaños. No quiero estar solo"._ El recuerdo de esas palabras lo golpearon, así como las imágenes del ojimiel sentado con la botella en la mano balbuceando que a nadie le importaba.

\- Ya sé que él no ha sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero… era su cumpleaños. Tal vez ahora se dé cuenta de que no necesita comportarse de esa forma.

\- Lo dudo. Ese hombre es un cretino, y las personas como él no cambian.

\- A veces las personas pueden llegar a sorprendernos.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Hasta ayer lo detestabas. Ni siquiera quisiste ser parte de la celebración que se le realizó.

\- Ah…

\- Espera… Que lo hayas ayudado a llegar a su casa no significa que tenías que desvelarte… ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido? ¿Pasaste la noche con Blaine? ¡Oh por Dios! Kurt, dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

La rubia siguió indagando y sacando conjeturas, no dejaba de hablar y ya tenía a su amigo mareado – Bien – respondió exasperado – sí, pasé la noche en su casa, pero no con él.

\- Cada vez entiendo menos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de esto en casa?

\- Bien, pero de hoy no pasa que tengamos esa plática.

\- Sí, sí. Sólo quiero terminar de comer tranquilo.

\- ¿Te permitió estar entre sus amigos? Jamás mezcla a las personas del trabajo con sus amistades.

\- Quinn, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Y es todo lo que diré por ahora.

\- Ok, no voy a decir más nada sobre el tema… hasta la noche.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Blaine, dichosos los ojos que te ven – dijo una de sus compañeras – ¿Cómo así decidiste venir?

\- ¿Qué? – respondió todavía aturdido. La verdad era que su cabeza seguía doliendo pero había preferido no quedarse en casa porque escenas de la noche anterior se presentaban en fragmentos en su cabeza y estaba muy confundido. Además de que no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que lo llevó hasta su domicilio.

\- Me refiero a que por lo general nunca vienes después de tu cumpleaños o cualquier festividad.

\- Tenía cosas importantes que terminar – antes de que la chica pudiese seguir diciendo algo más, el moreno se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a otra de las áreas.

Sentado en uno de los sofás que se utilizaban para las sesiones de fotos, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el espaldar y se sobaba las sienes con una mano. Los recuerdos del fotógrafo de ojos azules no dejaban de atormentarlo. Lo repudiaba, sólo sentía por él cosas horribles, se lo había gritado en la cara mientras lo miraba con furia.

Pero luego se sentó con él, lo felicitó, le dijo que quería conocerlo mejor… Nadie pasa del odio al interés en cuestión de minutos, lo cual sólo podía significar que le tenía lástima.

Eso no podía pasar, nadie siente lástima por Blaine Anderson porque es fuerte, aguerrido, famoso, codiciado… – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

\- Hola Blaine – reconocería esa voz donde sea y no era de la persona a la que esperaba ver – ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? Anoche marqué a tu número tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

\- ¿A qué se debía la urgencia Donovan? ¿No me lo podías decir hoy?

\- Quería que me llevaras a festejar con tus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Porque quiero conocerlos. Tengo derecho a hacerlo.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué derechos?

Se paró en frente de él y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con enojo – Soy tu novio y por lo tanto…

 _¿Novio? ¿Acaso escuché mal? ¿Dijo que era mi novio? ¡Es hora de aclarar las cosas con él! Y si mantiene esa actitud lo mandas por un tubo… lo cual sería una lástima porque tiene unas habilidades en la cama simplemente espectaculares_ – Escucha niño, presta mucha atención porque lo diré una sola vez. Si lo entiendes, bien por ti, y si no, aquí damos por terminado todo.

Yo no tengo novio. No me interesa tenerlo, eso es sólo una estupidez y una total pérdida de tiempo.

\- Pero nosotros…

\- Tú y yo salimos eventualmente, es todo.

\- Blaine, tenemos relaciones.

\- Tener sexo con una persona no te vincula a ella de ninguna forma.

\- Pensé que…

\- Pensaste mal. Grábatelo muy bien, tú y yo tenemos momentos divertidos y sexo grandioso, eso es todo. No vas a obtener nada más de mí. Si puedes aceptarlo, fantástico, caso contrario no vuelvas a buscarme.

El chico se quedó pasmado y sin saber qué decir. A sus amigos les presumía que era pareja del top model de fama mundial y les había dicho que se los presentaría en algún momento. Realmente creía que estaban juntos… ¿Podría aceptar las condiciones del ojimiel? O tal vez… el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en donde se encontró solo en la sala vacía.

¡Novio! ¡Vaya desfachatez del chico! Jamás le había interesado estar en una relación, nadie valía la pena como para intentar algo tan… Y en ese momento vio pasar frente a él a aquel fotógrafo que estaba realizando sus pasantías en la agencia, y su corazón se aceleró. No pudo dejar de mirar a aquel hombre que tenía un cuerpo perfecto al cual deseaba tener en su cama y envuelto entre sus brazos, al del rostro supremo con facciones divinas, al dueño de los más hermosos ojos azules…

Aquellos ojos que lo miraron con desprecio y minutos más tarde reflejaron compasión. Apretó los puños con rabia. Lo que sea que le pasase con el castaño, no lo iba a permitir. Iba a suprimirlo por completo de su sistema.

Respirando hondo, caminó en la misma dirección por donde Kurt se había ido. Iba a encararlo por lo sucedido. Tal vez en la noche había estado tomado y no supo cómo afrontar la situación, pero ahora ese encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y le dejaría en claro que no le tenía miedo.

Éste lo había amenazado, y las cosas no se quedarían así. Nadie se mete con él. Era Blaine Anderson, y si quería podía destruirlo con una sola llamada.


	9. Cap 9: Saliéndose de Control

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ La vida de Blaine no ha sido fácil, pero Kurt conoce otro lado de él ahora.

Así es, Kurt irá descubriendo los motivos por los que Blaine actúa de esa forma.

Sí, falta para eso.

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Lamentablemente Blaine es impulsivo y no mide ni piensa lo que dice.

Por ahora no habrán arrebatos de amor =/

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Blaine es muy explosivo y eso le va a traer consecuencias negativas.

Tristemente no recuerda la ayuda que Kurt le dio en uno de sus momentos difíciles.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. El día de actualización ha llegado.

 ** _* ngel Hummel 3_** ¡Muchas Gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización.

 ** _* Lorena Caballero_** Ay Lorena, ya ves que si pudiste esperar una semana :P No puedo actualizar antes, sólo que descuide las otras historias y no quiero hacer eso, pero trataré en algún momento de darles otra mini maratón ;)

Muchas gracias por tus palabras y ánimos. Me hace feliz que sea de tus favoritas C:

Kurt va a tratar de llevar las cosas en paz, pero Blaine no va a responder muy bien.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Estaba demasiado tomado como par recordar algo =/

Eso hubiera sido perfecto, pero Blaine está muy enojado con Kurt y cuando se molesta, pierde la cabeza.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Blaine es impulsivo y conflictivo lamentablemente y no recuerda la forma en que Kurt lo ayudó.

¡Gracias! Una vez a la semana actualizo cada historia, así que aquí tienes el capítulo correspondiente a este día ;)

 ** _* robinnxc_** El alcohol puede causar muchas cosas en una persona, como el hecho de que no recuerde a alguien que estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba y tristemente es el caso de Blaine.

Kurt quiere tratar de entenderlo, pero Blaine es demasiado arrebatado cuando se enoja.

La actualización que tanto esperabas ha llegado ;)

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt no está enamorado de Blaine.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** ¡Hey divino! Ya te enganché con esta historia :P ¡Qué bueno que te guste tanto! Aquí el capítulo nuevo ;)

 ** _* MariaArgeliaRivera_** ¡Gracias!

 ** _* lety bl_** Blaine es Blaine y las cosas no van a estar fáciles. Tranquila, entiendo :)

 ** _* Moontsee VR_** Kurt tiene un buen corazón y fue capaz de dejar de lado los resentimientos al ver a Blaine tan mal, pero lamentablemente el alcohol no le permite al ojimiel recordar nada de lo sucedido y va con todo a reclamarle por la única parte que tiene presente.

Quinn siempre será una amiga incondicional de Kurt. Ellos se quieren mucho y ella sabrá apoyarlo hasta en las peores decisiones.

Estoy de acuerdo, Donovan no merecía ser tratado de esa forma, aunque él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al involucrarse en esa aventura. Sin embargo, no es cosa buena el muchacho tampoco.

¡Bravo! ¡Mejor expresado imposible! Blaine sólo ha tenido acostones sin ningún sentimiento involucrado de por medio porque no ha encontrado a alguien que despierte en él eso... Pero esa persona está más cerca de lo que pueda imaginarse.

No digo más que la verdad Montse, con tus reviews alegras mis momentos y me tienes sonriendo mientras leo y luego te contesto. En este tiempo te has convertido en alguien especial para mí. ¡Gracias por cada una de tus palabras!

¡Oh sí! Estoy trabajando en mis libros, y no voy a darme por vencida hasta que los tenga publicados y lleguen a todas partes. ¡Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado siempre!

Un abrazo inmenso.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **"** **Saliéndose de Control"**

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba en dirección de una de las salas que se usaban para las sesiones fotográficas cuando sintió pasos detrás de él y se giró intempestivamente, quedando de frente al modelo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo te sientes?

El de ojos color miel se le quedó mirando por varios segundos. El hombre de piel clara era hermoso, candente y simplemente perfecto… pero lo despreciaba y a la vez sentía lástima por él. ¿Cómo pueden dos sentimientos tan contrarios estar presentes hacia la misma persona? No tenía idea, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no lo iba a permitir.

\- Escúchame bien Hummel, lo que sucedió ayer fue un error y no va a volver a ocurrir.

El castaño no estaba seguro de qué parte exactamente estaba hablando, pero era evidente que Anderson lucía molesto, o tal vez estaba temeroso de que alguien lo hubiese visto tan vulnerable y esa era su forma de lidiar con aquel sentimiento. Respiró profundamente y decidió actuar con calma.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme a qué te refieres?

\- ¿A qué me refiero? ¿Es una broma acaso?

\- Bien, anoche pasaron muchas cosas y no soy adivino para intuir de qué estás hablando específicamente.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente.

\- Ilumíname.

\- Lo que sucedió en el baño, tus gritos, insultos y amenazas. Había tomado y me agarraste con la guardia baja, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir. No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma. ¿Te queda claro?

 _¡Oh! ¡Genial! No recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió después y yo que creí… Pensé que finalmente todo cambiaría y podría estar tranquilo aquí. ¡Rayos!_ – Escucha, sé que me sobresalté y te dije cosas que no estuvieron correctas, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien tampoco. Me sentí muy incómodo con eso y no puedes culparme por enojarme.

\- ¿Y crees que con eso solucionas todo?

\- Pensé que podríamos dejar lo que ocurrió atrás y volver a empezar. Tener una relación de trabajo en paz y armonía.

\- ¿Estás loco? No puedes proferir insultos y amenazas y luego hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y que de pronto nos convirtamos en amigos. Si crees que puedes hacerme daño estás muy equivocado. Puedo destruirte si me lo propongo, así que mejor piensa bien lo que haces.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Esto es totalmente una locura. La persona que conocí anoche no es la misma que está en este momento frente a mí. Y es una lástima que prefieras que sea de esta forma – su tono de voz se volvió muy serio, denotando totalmente la molestia que sentía, al igual que lo hacían los gestos en su rostro.

\- Eso fue un estúpido error que no va a repetirse. Y en cuanto a nosotros, te aseguro que no has conocido mi peor lado todavía, pero has estás a punto de hacerlo.

\- ¿Realmente Blaine? ¿Quieres continuar con algo que no tiene sentido? No tiene por qué ser así.

\- ¿Crees que las cosas cambian porque te sentaste a mi mesa por unos minutos a mostrarme tu lástima?

\- Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito ahora, no siento lástima por ti. De verdad quiero conocerte, al verdadero tú, no al que pretendes ser. Anoche vi un lado muy diferente de ti y sé que…

\- ¡No me vengas con esa basura! Ahora que si quieres que las cosas sean de otra manera, sal conmigo esta noche. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

\- ¡Wow! Eres bipolar, sufres de trastornos de la personalidad o algo extraño te pasa. No puedes hablarme mal y a los pocos segundos invitarme a salir. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo mucho que hacer y no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

\- No he terminado de hablar.

\- Qué lástima, porque no quiero escucharte – se dio la vuelta haciendo caso omiso a lo que el modelo decía y siguió su camino.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Varios días habían transcurrido y Blaine había dejado de pelear para volver a tratar de meterse en los pantalones del castaño, y éste ya no sabía qué era peor, si tenerlo irritado o que le estuviese haciendo toda clase de insinuaciones.

Sin duda alguna, Anderson era uno de los mayores misterios para él.

\- Vamos Kurt – dijo con voz sensual, apoyando una mano en la pared para taparle el paso – Te va a encantar el lugar, y cerca está un hotel de lujo donde lo vamos a pasar increíblemente bien.

\- No me interesa tener nada que ver contigo. ¿En qué forma te lo hago entender? Te ofrecí mi amistad y la rechazaste. Bien, sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía, y deja de entrometerte en mi camino.

\- No seas arisco. Sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo – lo tomó por la barbilla y se acercó con la intención de besarlo, pero el ojiazul le retiró la mano con brusquedad y lo miró fijamente.

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra. Y ahora quítate que tengo que salir.

\- Sin un beso no voy a ninguna parte.

\- Kurt – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos y el chico sonrió ampliamente – Me dijeron que ya estabas desocupado y que podía pasar a buscarte.

\- ¡Hola Sam! Sí, te estaba esperando, sólo vine a ver unas cosas, pero lo hago después de la comida – le dio un ligero empujón al moreno quien se quedó estupefacto ante la presencia del otro y el cambio de humor del pasante cuando lo vio.

El ojimiel miraba con rabia al chico rubio mientras abrazaba a Kurt y le decía algo al oído haciéndolo sonrojar.

Debía ser él quien lo abrazase de esa forma y le susurrase cosas que lo hicieran estremecer.

¿Qué tenía ese sujeto que él no tuviese? ¿Por qué el fotógrafo no le daba una oportunidad y sólo lo despreciaba?

Deseaba tanto que el ojiazul le dedicase esas miradas que le daba a su supuesto amigo y le sonriese de esa forma tan hermosa y adorable. Vaya que le gustaba verlo sonreír, y daría lo que sea porque una de esas sonrisas fuese para él.

Se reprendió mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos. Seguía sin entender lo que le sucedía con Hummel. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto todo lo relacionado a él? Sintió la rabia bullir en su interior y apretó los puños con tal fuerza cuando el rubio besó en la mejilla a Kurt y salieron abrazados del lugar, que se enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos lastimándose ligeramente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante el resto de la jornada el comportamiento de Blaine fue terrible. Si antes le hacía las cosas complicadas al ojiazul, ahora lo estaba haciendo padecer por completo.

\- Esas fotos son horribles, los ángulos no son los correctos, la iluminación es pobre, no hay una proporción correcta en cuanto a los elementos en el fondo. Si ya estuviesen impresas las rompería y te las arrojaría a la cara.

\- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Hoy has estado más insoportable que nunca! No haces más que quejarte por todo.

\- Si hicieras bien tu trabajo Hummel, eso no sucedería.

\- Simplemente te comportas de esa forma porque he rechazado todas tus insinuaciones e intentos de llevarme quién sabe a dónde para terminar metiéndome en una cama. Pero tus artimañas no funcionan conmigo.

\- ¿Artimañas? Soy Blaine Anderson, no necesito de… – el modelo empezó a argumentar y Kurt se mordía la lengua por no responderle, a veces era tan agotadora la situación que prefería tratar de ignorarlo, así que optó por darse la vuelta e irse, pero sintió una mano sujetando su brazo con fuerza – ¿Quién crees que eres para dejarme con la palabra en la boca? – el chico de ojos avellana siguió despotricando sin parar y sin darle oportunidad de nada hasta que el castaño sintió que ya no podía más.

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡ME TIENES HARTO! ¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN SOLO!

El grito retumbó en el lugar y los presentes voltearon de inmediato a verlos.

Las palabras golpearon el ojimiel de una forma muy dura, fue como si mil cuchillos atravesasen su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, y el castaño se llevó una mano a la boca sintiéndose horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir.

Algunos murmuraban, otros optaron por hacer como si ignoraban lo que estaba sucediendo pero miraban de soslayo a los dos involucrados. La mayoría esperaba que el modelo gritase o hiciese alguna de las tantas rabietas a las que estaban acostumbrados, sin embargo su mutismo era perturbador.

\- Blaine… Lo… lo lamento. No debí… decir eso. ¿Blaine?

El joven modelo permanecía de pie con la mirada perdida en algún punto, era como si su mente se hubiese desconectado de su cuerpo.

Lo tocó en el hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente para hacerlo reaccionar – ¿Blaine?

Aquellos ojos dorados se clavaron sobre la mano que lo movía y se dirigieron lentamente hacia los orbes azules que estaban contemplándolo.

\- No me toques – pronunció con voz temblorosa.

\- Blaine, realmente lo lamento mucho. Yo…

\- TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES – le dio un empujón con tal fuerza que casi lo hace caer al piso y lo miró por unos segundos antes de retirarse del lugar azotando puertas y maldiciendo.

El castaño se quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder. La mirada de Anderson era una mezcla de rabia y dolor atroz. Nunca había visto a alguien mostrar tanta ira y al mismo tiempo tanta agonía en sus ojos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- Lo que no puedo hacer es regresar.

\- Estás a casi nada de terminar tus pasantías.

\- Entiéndeme Quinn, después de lo que sucedió hoy… simplemente no puedo volver. Lo lastimé, lo lastimé mucho con lo que dije.

Sé que crees que Blaine no tiene sentimientos, pero no es así, claro que los tiene, y lo herí, herí sus sentimientos, fui cruel con mis palabras.

\- En un par de días se le habrá pasado.

\- Claro que no. No es lo mismo que alguien te ofenda de alguna manera con cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a que te digan algo que te afecta mucho porque es verdad, y eso lo use para hacerte daño.

\- Hablas como si lo conocieras y supieras cosas de él que los demás no.

\- No te conté todo lo que pasó esa noche en el bar… porque… lo consideré muy… personal – soltó el aire contenido – pero creo que sólo si te lo digo vas a entender la situación. Demás está mencionar que lo que te voy a relatar debe quedar entre nosotros.

\- Me estás asustando.

\- Blaine no es lo que todos piensan. Tal vez una parte sí, no estoy seguro, pero lo que sí sé es que mucho de lo que muestra es una fachada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que oculta su verdadero ser detrás de esa imagen que todos conocen.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Tal vez para que nadie pueda ver lo vulnerable que es, lo roto que está.

\- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Blaine Anderson? Porque no suena nada a la persona con la que he trabajado por varios años.

\- A veces las personas ocultan su realidad detrás de máscaras que los protegen del mundo exterior que tanto mal les ha hecho. Crean toda una imagen que le venden a los demás cuando la realidad es muy diferente…

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt continuaba con su pasantía por insistencia de su mejor amiga, aunque era una tortura estar en el lugar porque muchos lo miraban y murmuraban a su espalda. Pero lo peor era la angustia de no saber dónde estaba Blaine.

Había transcurrido una semana desde aquel incidente y el modelo no había regresado a la agencia, no contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes enviados por los dueños y varios miembros del personal a quienes les habían encomendado localizarlo. Incluso enviaron a alguien a buscarlo a su casa pero no lo habían encontrado.

A pesar que todos trataban de seguir adelante como si nada hubiese sucedido, el ambiente era tenso para la mayoría. A algunos les daba igual y estaban hasta los que celebraban que el moreno estuviese ausente porque así podían trabajar tranquilos, pero para los demás las cosas no estaban bien, algo había sucedido con el top model y eso los inquietaba.

En especial al joven pasante, porque sabía que todo era su culpa y ahora Blaine estaba en alguna parte sintiéndose miserable o haciendo alguna locura.

\- Kurt, tienes que concentrarte – susurró su rubia amiga cuando se acercó a él en medio de la sesión – Estás sacando mal esas fotos. Míralas con atención y te darás cuenta de los errores que cometiste.

\- Sí, tienes razón – respondió en voz baja – es que no puedo dejar de pensar en…

\- Lo sé y entiendo, pero debes poner tus cinco sentidos en tu trabajo. Recuerda que esa es tu carta de presentación.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Tranquilo – murmuró y le acarició una mano con cariño.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las horas transcurrieron despacio, como si alguien hubiese decidido jugar con el tiempo y hacer que se moviese en cámara lenta, lo cual resultaba aún más desesperante.

Finalmente la hora de salir llegó y Quinn tomó por el brazo al castaño mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores.

\- Es genial que vayamos a reunirnos en casa de Leo, ya nos hacía falta estar a todos juntos y… No pareces interesado.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en Blaine. Estoy muy preocupado por él.

\- Eso quiere decir que no vas a ir. No será lo mismo sin ti.

\- No tengo cabeza para nada en este momento.

\- Comprendo que la situación de él es complicada, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué te afecta tanto.

\- Tal vez porque fui yo el que la causó.

\- Deja de culparte. No fue tu intención decir eso, además él estaba insoportable, así que te hizo explotar.

\- No es justificación. En fin, no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que aparezca.

\- Si quieres voy contigo. No me gustaría dejarte solo en el estado en el que estás.

\- No es necesario, ve y diviértete. Trabajas demasiado y necesitas un momento de relax.

\- No voy a estar tranquila sabiendo que estás así.

\- Por favor, ve y diviértete por los dos. Si me animo, tal vez me decida y los alcance, sé que va a ser increíble que todos estén reunidos y no sólo los chicos como la última vez, pero… – una idea llegó de pronto a su cabeza, haciéndolo detenerse intempestivamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Creo que ya sé dónde está Blaine!

* * *

.

.

 _Saludos a todas y todos los Klainers que siguen esta historia._

 _Para quienes no están en el grupo en Facebook y me preguntan cada cuánto subo un nuevo capítulo, ahí les anuncié que debido a que tengo 7 historias en curso, actualizo una diaria. Por lo tanto, el siguiente capítulo de este fic será la próxima semana._

 _Quienes no formen parte del grupo y deseen unirse, pueden buscarlo como " **Klainer Butt3rfly Fics** ". Ahí les tengo exclusivas, spoilers, concursos, Q&A, etc._

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y nos seguimos leyendo C:_


	10. Cap 10: Situaciones Inesperadas

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Gracias amiga! En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá, aunque te di un buen spoiler en el Q &A ;)

 ** _* Georgi G_** Jajaja, Blaine es así... o se ha acostumbrado a comportarse de esa forma.

Kurt tuvo el mismo presentimiento que tú ;)

Aww, GRACIAS DE AQUÍ AL CIELO DE IDA Y VUELTA. Esos libros son mi meta y no descansaré hasta tenerlos publicados.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt no se midió , es cierto, y es que muchas personas cuando están enojadas sólo explotan y no piensan en lo que dicen o hacen en ese momento.

Blaine ha sufrido mucho y será difícil que baje sus muros.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Habrán varios conflictos porque Blaine no está dispuesto a que lo vean débil.

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt no pensó en lo que le dijo en el momento del coraje que tuvo.

 _ *** andersonxhummel** _ ¡Hey! ¡Muchas gracias por eso! Me alegras con tu comentario y geniales palabras. Siempre me estás motivando para seguir escribiendo.

Blaine ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida y a causa de eso a construido una muralla alrededor de él y de su corazón, así que no será fácil, aunque sí, está celoso, a pesar de que no lo quiera admitir.

Quinn y Kurt tienen una hermosa amistad a prueba de todo.

 ** _* ngel Hummel 3_** ¡Wow! Me dejas sin palabras (y eso es difícile jejeje) Muchas gracias. En este capítulo se sabrá un poco del Blaine que nadie conoce.

 ** _* robinnxc_** Kurt cree saber dónde está Blaine, ¿tendrá razón? ¿Estará aprendiendo a conocerlo?

Hay un largo camino en el medio que tendrán que recorrer.

Jajajaja, ya te acepté en el grupo ;D Aquí tienes la actualización que tanto esperabas.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** ¡Genial! Jejeje, eso va a estar complicado.

 ** _* Moontsee VR_** Me pones nostálgica *-* Lo que Kurt le dijo fue sin duda un duro golpe a su corazón. ¡Exacto! Blaine se ha acostumbrado a actuar de cierta forma frente a los demás y tiene más de una razón para hacerlo.

El ojiazul trató de contenerse, pero su paciencia se colmó y sólo explotó sin darse cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo era muy fuerte.

Ten por seguro que no va a estar tranquilo hasta que lo encuentre. Realmente está preocupado, además de lo culpable que se siente.

Se irá descubriendo poco a poco los motivos del ojimiel para haber creado tantos muros a su alrededor, así como la relación que hay entre Kurt y Sam y varias revelaciones serán hechas.

Estamos iguales. Siempre que leo tus comentarios estoy con una enorme sonrisa. Ya en varias ocasiones mi hermana me ha visto y me ha preguntado cosas como "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué haces? ¿Con quién conversas".

¡Muchísimas gracias! No voy a darme por vencida hasta lograrlo. Esos libros son mi sueño y voy a volverlo realidad. ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo siempre!

También te quiero mucho :3 y te envío el más cálido de los abrazos \\(*-*)/

 ** _* LGColferCriss_** ¡Yay! Me emociona que te guste tanto =)

 ** _* aandrear_** Kurt hará todo lo posible.

 ** _*_ _haydeeeliana_** Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes la actualización :)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **"** **Situaciones Inesperadas"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En el bar al que siempre va. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

\- ¡Oh sí! Según lo que me contaste es probable que esté ahí.

\- Cuídate, nos vemos… – empezó a avanzar a toda prisa.

Ella corrió y lo sostuvo del brazo – Ningún nos vemos, voy contigo.

\- ¿Qué? No, si estoy en lo correcto, no será algo agradable de ver.

\- Con mucha más razón, no sabes lo que vas a encontrar y tal vez requieras ayuda.

\- No es necesario, a ti no te agrada Blaine y…

\- Lo hago por ti, no voy a dejarte solo en esto… Y bueno… aunque él me resulte molesto, tal vez no lo esté pasando bien.

El ojiazul le sonrió – amo tu corazón bondadoso.

\- Si aquí hay alguien bondadoso, ese eres tú, que a pesar de todas las cosas que Anderson te ha hecho, te preocupas por él.

Terminaron de recorrer el camino hacia el estacionamiento y ahí decidieron que irían en el auto de la chica y dejar el de él ahí ya que una vez en el bar, Kurt tendría que conducir el vehículo del ojimiel.

"Por favor que esté ahí, por favor que esté ahí, por favor, por favor que esté ahí" repetía sin cesar el chico.

\- Realmente te importa, ¿eh?

\- Sí – soltó en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No estoy seguro. Tal vez porque vi un lado de él que jamás hubiese imaginado. Es una persona muy rota, con un gran vacío y una enorme tristeza. Además, lo lastimé mucho, y sin importar como se comporte, nadie merece ser herido de esa forma.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio, sólo con las breves explicaciones que daba el castaño para llegar al lugar.

\- ¡Sí que está lleno! – expresó Quinn.

\- Es viernes, así que resulta lógico.

\- No veo donde pueda estacionarme.

Ambos buscaban un espacio y de pronto Kurt gritó, haciendo asustar a su amiga – ¡Ahí!

\- Ahí hay un auto.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Ahí! – señaló – ¡Ese es el auto de Blaine! ¡Está aquí!

\- Tienes razón. Al menos ya sabemos que tu corazonada fue acertada.

\- Mira, alguien se va.

Luego de parquearse, los dos caminaron presurosos hacia el bar. Ahora la misión era encontrar al modelo en medio de la gran multitud que estaba presente. Se separaron para buscar cada uno por un lado. Kurt pasaba junto a la barra cuando escuchó que lo llamaban y volteó intrigado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Señor! – el hombre detrás del mostrador agitó la mano – Buenas noches. Disculpe, soy malo con los nombres, pero jamás olvido un rostro.

\- ¿Perdón? No entiendo.

\- Usted estuvo aquí hace unas semanas, le entregué sus llaves que había extraviado en el baño, luego le di algunas indicaciones para que pudiese llevar al Sr. Anderson a su casa.

\- ¡Oh sí! Claro. Lo recuerdo.

\- Menos mal que llegó. Está aquí por él, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Vino por el Sr. Anderson para llevarlo a casa.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Dónde está?

\- En aquella mesa – señaló – Le he estado dando las mesas cercanas para poder vigilarlo los días que me ha tocado venir y pedí a los demás que hicieran los mismo.

\- ¿Las mesas? ¿Los días? ¿Cuántas veces ha venido?

\- Toda la semana. No sé si estoy siendo indiscreto, pero el Sr. Anderson me preocupa. Solía venir esporádicamente, pero ha empezado a hacerlo con más frecuencia y ahora la semana completa la ha pasado aquí. Es enviado a su casa cada noche, pero al día siguiente regresa en mal estado.

\- Eso es terrible.

\- Lo es, y como mencioné antes, realmente me preocupa. Le he estado mezclando los tragos con agua y ni siquiera lo ha notado, pero él ya viene mareado aquí. No quiero que le vaya a pasar nada malo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó realmente intrigado.

\- ¿Por qué, qué cosa?

\- Lo que me acaba de decir, que no quiere que le ocurra nada.

\- ¡Oh! Es que él fue bueno conmigo cuando lo necesité. En esa época no tenía empleo y mi hija estaba enferma, pero no podía pagar un médico y mi desesperación era tal que trataba de vender lo poco que poseía.

Me encontraba en una esquina con un cartón en donde llevaba mis pertenencias y mi niña estaba acostada en el asiento de mi viejo auto. Ahí tenía las demás cosas. Algunas personas se acercaban a ver, pero casi nadie compraba, y entonces él pasó y le llamó la atención mi cartel de "Necesito dinero, por favor ayúdame". Me preguntó qué hacía y le expliqué mi situación.

Mi hija empezó a llorar porque la fiebre le estaba subiendo nuevamente y él me miró de una forma distinta a los demás. A quienes les había dicho lo que ocurría me veían con pena, con compasión, pero él se preocupó y eso me impactó. Juro que había tanta preocupación en sus ojos, y me preguntó por qué tenía a mi niña en el auto. Le respondí que no tenía dónde dejarla ni a nadie que la cuidara mientras salía a buscar trabajo e intentar vender mis cosas.

Me dijo "vamos al hospital en este momento" y traté de explicarle que no podría costearlo, pero él insistió y se subió a mi auto. Pudo ser un loco, un psicópata o cualquier cosa de esas, pero mi desesperación fue tal que sólo accedí y nos puse en marcha. Una vez allí, pidió a los mejores médicos, realizó varias llamadas y en cuestión de minutos tenía al personal atendiendo a mi pequeña.

Para no extender la historia, le diré que él pagó la cuenta del hospital, los exámenes, medicinas, el tratamiento, absolutamente todo – el hombre tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tuvo que hacer una pausa – Lo siento. Como si fuese poco lo que había hecho, me dio trabajo en su casa y me permitió mudarme allí con mi hija. Le debo tanto al Sr. Anderson, mi gratitud hacia él será eterna, como comprenderá.

Y las vueltas que da la vida. Unos años después nos volvemos a encontrar y aunque se ha vuelto mucho más famoso de lo que era en esa época, algo en su vida no anda nada bien. Ahora luce tan abatido, siempre está solo y la forma en la que bebe me angustia.

El castaño trataba de procesar la información recién descubierta. Él sabía que había mucho más de lo que Blaine permitía que otros viesen, que era una persona diferente, y hoy más que nunca, el hombre de ojos color miel volvía a ser un misterio para él.

\- Kurt, Kurt… No puedo encontrarlo – exclamó la rubia poniendo la mano en su hombro y haciéndolo voltear asustado –¿Tuviste suerte?

\- ¡Oh! Usted también viene por el Sr. Anderson, me alegra tanto que tenga a dos personas que se preocupen por él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, los dos vinimos por Blaine – respondió el ojiazul escaneando el área donde minutos atrás el hombre le había señalado.

\- La segunda mesa del lado derecho. Tenga, le quité las llaves del auto. Usted ya sabe cómo llegar a su casa.

\- Gracias – susurró y tomó el llavero – Vamos Quinn.

Caminaron hacia el lugar indicado y ahí encontraron al modelo casi desmayado. Varias botellas yacían esparcidas por la mesa.

\- ¿Este es Blaine? ¡No lo puedo creer! – los ojos de la chica estaban muy abiertos por el asombro.

\- Te dije que no sería algo agradable de ver. Y ahora está peor que aquel día.

Blaine, Blaine – lo movió suavemente – vamos a casa.

El moreno levantó lentamente la cabeza y apretó los ojos, distinguiendo sólo sombras borrosas en frente de él – A…quí eeest…oy b…biieeeen.

\- Esto es deprimente – musitó Quinn – Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que viera al poderoso, presuntuoso y petulante Blaine Anderson en estas condiciones.

Kurt hizo una mueca y se inclinó para tomarlo por la cintura – Ayúdame a levantarlo por favor.

Luego de luchar durante varios minutos y con la ayuda del cantinero, lograron sacarlo del bar y acostarlo en su auto.

\- Muchas gracias por todo.

\- No tiene que dármelas. Como le dije antes, estoy muy agradecido con el Sr. Anderson. La vida no me va a alcanzar para pagarle por lo que hizo.

La chica miró confundida ante aquellas palabras y cuando él se retiró, le preguntó a su amigo en tono de burla – ¿Otra de sus conquistas? Pensé que sólo salía con modelos.

\- No tienes idea de lo que dices – respondió con molestia.

\- Ay Kurt, no te enojes, ni que te estuviera ofendiendo.

\- No es momento para esto. Ahora ve a casa o con los chicos que yo me encargo de todo.

\- Claro que no. Así como está Anderson vas a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Wow! Esta casa es extremadamente grande y lujosa para vivir solo – exclamó negando con la cabeza una vez que estuvieron dentro de la propiedad – ¿Para qué quiere un lugar como este si no tiene nadie con quién compartirlo?

\- Me he hecho la misma pregunta desde ese día que lo traje. Voy a acomodarlo en la habitación, consigue un poco de agua. Hacia allá está la cocina – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No vas a poder solo. Está casi muerto.

\- No digas eso.

\- Me refiero a su estado, sólo míralo. Y hay que cambiarle esa ropa, por lo menos la camisa porque apesta a puro licor.

Con dificultad lo desvistieron y limpiaron luego de que vomitase dos veces. Luego lo metieron a la cama.

Blaine, quien había estado discutiendo y peleando con ellos, empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Está mal, eso le pasa – se acercó al modelo para tratar de calmarlo, pero sólo consiguió que su pusiese peor y que otra vez empezase a titubear frases incoherentes y otras ininteligibles.

"La noche va a ser realmente larga", ambos pensaron y se miraron por varios segundos.

\- Voy a traerle el agua – la rubia salió de la habitación consternada.

\- Blaine… – se sentó en la cama – todo va a estar bien, tranquilo – le acomodó el cabello que tenía en el rostro.

El ojimiel lo miró, y por una fracción de segundo logró distinguirlo – ¿Kurt? ¿Tú? ¡No! ¡Vete! – trató de empujarlo sin ningún éxito – Me oodii…as – empezó a temblar.

\- Necesita beber mucha agua para que su organismo empiece a limpiar… ¡Dios! ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó asustada.

\- No lo sé. No deja de sacudirse y cada vez es más fuerte.

\- Creo que está teniendo una convulsión.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Blaine, Blaine, tranquilo – lo sostuvo entre sus brazos de forma firme.

\- Voy a llamar a Harry.

\- Buena idea – balbuceó mientras la angustia crecía más en su pecho al no saber cómo ayudarlo.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, miró a su amigo con preocupación – Efectivamente es una convulsión. Me dijo que está intoxicado y que le demos dar mucha agua y bebidas calientes para evitar una hipotermia.

\- ¿Hipotermia?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo. Quería que lo llevemos a un hospital, pero le expliqué la situación, así que viene en camino. Dale el agua, voy a preparar algo de café.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Aunque el médico insistió en que Blaine sería mejor atendido en un hospital, Kurt le aseguró que no podrían llevarlo porque eso sería exponerlo. "Los medios siempre están al asecho y esto sería terrible para su carrera".

Después de darle varios reproches al ojiazul, empezó a atender al de cabello rizado. Quinn fue a comprar los implementos indicados mientras Kurt ayudaba en todo lo que su amigo le decía.

Tras practicarle un lavado de estómago, inyectarle varias sustancias y colocarle un suero, permaneció por un par de horas ahí para comprobar que no hubiese ningún contratiempo.

\- Muchas gracias Harry, no hay palabras suficientes en realidad para agradecerte.

\- Tranquilo Kurt. Tu amigo tuvo suerte de que lo encontraran a tiempo. Tenía una intoxicación etílica de tercer grado.

\- No entiendo exactamente. Sé lo que tenía, pero ¿de tercer grado? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- La intoxicación por ingesta de alcohol se clasifica según la cantidad que se bebe, y tiene cuatro fases o grados. Cuando una persona llega a la cuarta, en cuestión de minutos muere por un paro respiratorio.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Blaine… él…?

\- Estuvo muy cerca de entrar a la cuarta fase, afortunadamente lo encontraste y evitaste que siguiera bebiendo. Me tengo que ir ahora, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, llámame. No importa la hora o que pienses que es algo pequeño o sin importancia. Sigue las recomendaciones que te indiqué antes y no olvides revisar el suero.

\- Seguro, voy a estar pendiente toda la noche, o mejor dicho la madrugada.

\- Por ahora él va a dormir más tranquilo, eso es lo mejor. El descanso lo va a ayudar a reponerse. Una vez que despierte, que ingiera mucho líquido y trata de mantenerlo tranquilo porque presenta un cuadro de depresión.

\- Sí, tengo claro todo lo que hay que hacer. Una vez más, gracias.

\- Cuando esté un poco mejor debería buscar ayuda profesional.

El médico salió y el castaño se apoyó pesadamente en la puerta, cerrando los ojos.

\- No creí que estuviese tan mal – susurró la chica.

\- Ve a casa y…

\- No te voy a dejar. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Necesitas descansar un poco.

\- Hay que cambiarle el suero y vigilarlo.

\- Harry dijo que iba a durarle hasta la mañana y yo puedo cuidarlo.

\- No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti Quinn, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido llamar a Harry. En estas situaciones hay que mantener la cabeza fría para poder pensar con claridad, pero yo estaba tan asustado, y Blaine pudo… Te das cuenta que pudo… – empezó a llorar – y hubiera sido por mi culpa.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilo – lo abrazó – No es tu culpa, él tiene muchos problemas.

\- Lo sé, pero lo que le grité, ese fue el detonante. Si no lo hubiésemos encontrado a tiempo y le hubiese pasado algo, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

\- No te enfoques en eso, no tiene sentido pensar en lo que pudo ser. Afortunadamente las cosas se dieron de otra forma. Estás temblando – empezó a trazar movimientos circulares sobre su espalda – Va a estar bien, no te pongas así.

Ahora lo que necesitas es dormir. Hay muchas habitaciones aquí, vamos para que te acuestes y…

\- No, hay que…

\- Yo lo haré. En el estado en el que estás no puedes ayudarlo. Tienes que estar tranquilo.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En cuanto Kurt despertó, se dirigió a la habitación del modelo y se sentó a su lado, observándolo con atención. Las ojeras que tenían se notaban a distancia, lucía pálido, su rostro estaba algo agestado, su cabello era toda una maraña, y tenía los labios secos y agrietados.

La puerta se abrió y Quinn entró con una taza humeante.

\- ¡Qué bien huele eso! – expresó aspirando profundamente el aroma.

\- Cariño, despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor. ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bien. Ten – le entregó la taza – voy por más café.

\- Gracias. – dio un pequeño sorbo y se deleitó con el sabor y la sensación del líquido caliente descendiendo por su garganta – ¿Blaine cómo durmió?

\- Tuvo un sueño intranquilo. No eran pesadillas porque se calmaba solo al poco tiempo, pero si era algo que le molestaba y no lo dejaba dormir bien. Pero hace como una hora que ha estado tranquilo.

\- Deberías ir a descansar.

\- Lo haré. Además tengo una sesión hoy.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hora es?

\- Van a ser las nueve, así que en unos minutos me voy. No puedo aparecer en la agencia con bolsas bajo los ojos.

\- Lo sé y una vez más, gracias por todo.

\- Ni lo menciones. Sabes que te amo y que por ti haría lo que sea.

\- Justamente por eso. Sé que no toleras a Blaine y sin embargo lo que hiciste fue…

\- ¡Hey! Anderson no será mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero es un ser humano y estaba pasando por un mal momento.

\- No sabes cuánto te amo – se levantó de la cama y la abrazó – Ahora ve a descansar y ya sabes los trucos para eliminar las ojeras.

\- Sí hermoso, eso haré. ¿Vas a estar bien?

\- Seguro – le dio un beso.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Conforme las horas transcurrieron, Kurt repasaba mentalmente todo lo sucedido y cuando recordó que Blaine le había dicho que él lo odiaba, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

 _¿Piensas que te odio? Dios… crees que te odio y que por eso te hice daño de esa forma. Sé que te he dicho cosas muy feas en diferentes momentos, las cuales han sido en su mayoría producto del coraje, pero no te odio. Nunca podría._

Otro pensamiento llegó a él en ese instante… ¿De qué forma reaccionaría el moreno al verlo ahí en su casa después de lo que sucedió ese día en la agencia?

Un quejido lo devolvió a la realidad. Giró de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que el chico había abierto los ojos y parpadeaba como tratando de aclarar su visión.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? – se asustó al ver el suero conectado en su mano.

\- Tranquilo, estás en casa.

Con dificultad movió la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado – ¿Kurt?


	11. Cap 11: Un Alma Gritando en Agonía

_Lamento no poder responder los reviews en esta ocasión, aunque los leí todos, pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **"** **Un Alma Gritando en Agonía"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate – pronunció con voz rasposa y un gran dolor en la garganta que lo hizo llevarse la mano hacia ese lugar y apretar los ojos con fuerza.

\- Trata de estar tranquilo y no hablar. Estabas intoxicado y tuvieron que hacerte un lavado estomacal.

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa y los clavó en el castaño – ¿Qué?

\- Estabas realmente mal cuando te encontré. Lo bueno es que cuando te hicieron el lavado yacías inconsciente porque el proceso no es muy agradable.

Blaine se removía en la cama entre la incomodidad, el susto, el pánico y la rabia que sentía al mismo tiempo. Quería hablar, pero le costaba mucho, sólo el aire que entraba cuando abría la boca, le producía dolor – Agg…

\- Shh, tranquilo. Te voy a contar todo porque tienes derecho a saberlo. Lo del lavado fue necesario y el proceso es similar a como cuando se usa una aspiradora. El médico te introdujo una manguera en la boca y la fue haciendo avanzar hasta que llegó a tu estómago, y con la ayuda de unas medicinas limpió todo, haciendo que expulses lo que habías ingerido. Por eso te duele mucho la garganta y es importante que no te esfuerces en hablar.

Has tenido varios sueros para hidratarte, limpiarte, nutrirte y otras cosas. Ese que tienes puesto es el último.

No has estado comiendo bien y has bebido mucho, es una pésima combinación, ¿sabes? Literalmente pudiste morir.

\- ¡Vete!

\- No, no te voy a dejar así.

\- ¡Vete!

\- No hables.

\- ¡VETE!

\- ¡NO! ¡NECESITAS A ALGUIEN QUE TE CUIDE Y NO ME VOY A IR!

El moreno intentó levantarse y empujarlo de la cama, pero se sentía débil y todo le dolía. Sin embargo seguía forzándose – ¡Lárgate!

\- Cálmate, te vas a hacer daño – trató de sostenerle las manos pero sólo logró que se pusiera peor y la sangre empezó a llenar la manguera del suero – Por lo que más quieras, quédate quieto.

Saltó de la cama y se alejó de él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Ya no estoy cerca de ti, sólo cálmate por favor. Baja la mano o se va a tapar el suero. El ojimiel se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que pasaba y llevó hacia abajo el brazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió con dificultad.

\- No entiendo – lo miró con preocupación.

\- De mí… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte? ¿Humillarme?

\- Por Dios Blaine, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Me preocupas, sólo quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿Es una maldita broma?

\- Sé que tú y yo no tenemos la mejor historia, pero soy totalmente honesto en lo que te estoy diciendo. Realmente estoy preocupado por ti. Fui a buscarte al bar y cuando te encontré fue muy duro verte en ese estado.

\- ¡No quiero tu compasión ni tu lástima! – bufó.

\- Te aseguro que no es lo que siento. Déjame ser tu amigo.

\- ¡No necesito amigos!

\- Todos los necesitamos.

\- ¡Sólo lárgate! Si no me sintiera así, te sacaría a patadas.

\- No importa lo que digas, no me iré. En esas condiciones no puedes estar solo.

El modelo lo miró con rabia – Mi destino es estar solo, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Tú mismo lo dijiste.

\- Lamento tanto eso. No tienes idea de lo terrible que me siento por haber dicho algo tan horrible. Estaba furioso y no pensaba, mi boca sólo se abrió. Por lo general cuando me enojo suelto las palabras de la forma más estúpida.

Sé que definitivamente no tiene ninguna justificación lo que hice, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento y siempre lo haré. Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte. No soy esa clase de persona.

Voy a estar en la sala por si necesitas algo.

Blaine desvió la cabeza hacia un lado y Kurt podía jurar que vio lágrimas acumulándose en los orbes dorados, lo cual fue como una puñalada directa en su pecho.

Permaneció sentado en el sofá durante un tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Se levantó, caminó de un lado a otro sin saber qué más hacer.

Por primera vez observó con atención el lugar. La casa era indiscutiblemente muy elegante y la decoración de un gusto exquisito. Cualquiera podía decir que ahí vivía alguien de mucho dinero, sin embargo no había nada personalizado, ningún toque que dijera a quién le pertenecía.

No había un cuadro, fotos, nada que diera la más mínima pista o que causara la impresión de que Blaine era el dueño de esa propiedad, lo cual le pareció muy raro. Tal vez el moreno no tenía amigos ahora, pero ¿qué hay de su familia, de los amigos de la infancia?

Era muy extraño en realidad, o quizá no era de las personas que les gustaba mostrar fotos de sus seres queridos. Era una posibilidad, no todos tienen portarretratos en su sala después de todo.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar y al pasar por la cocina recordó que Harry le había dicho que luego de que el ojimiel despertase y se sintiera mejor con la garganta debía comer, pero algo suave, así que entró para ver qué podía preparar.

Un estruendo lo hizo sobresaltar y se quedó petrificado por unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de donde venía y corrió a la habitación del moreno.

De algún modo había logrado ponerse de pie y estaba aventando las cosas por todas partes mientras gritaba furioso.

\- ¡Blaine detente! ¡Por favor, no te hace bien ponerte así! – el de cabello rizado tomó la lámpara y se la lanzó. Kurt alcanzó a esquivarla y esta se estrelló contra el marco de la puerta – ¡Blaine, basta!

Era como si Anderson estuviese dominado por alguna fuerza extraña, aunque en el fondo el castaño sabía que éste llevaba tanta rabia y dolor guardados que en algún momento iba a explotar.

En una fracción de segundo divisó un líquido rojo en el piso y su mirada se dirigió hacia la mano del hombre frente a él, la cual sangraba profusamente. Un pensamiento que luego consideró como absurdo cruzó por su mente en ese momento: Qué distinta es la realidad a las películas en donde alguien con un suero en un arrebato se lo quita de un tirón y luego sale corriendo como si nada, cuando eso estaba tan lejos de ser así. La aguja está conectada a la vena y al retirarla, inevitablemente va a sangrar, más si la arrancas con fuerza que era evidentemente lo que el ojimiel había hecho.

No podía seguir así, perdiendo sangre de esa forma y descontrolado a tal magnitud. Trató de poner sus ideas en orden y calmarse. No se consideraba bueno pensando bajo presión, pero tenía que hacerlo. Recordó que a una persona que está fuera de sí tienes que obligarla a calmarse o puede sufrir un colapso.

Hablar y pedirle que se tranquilice no había servido, así que intentaría ser enérgico, rogando porque eso funcionase – ¡BLAINE! ¡YA BASTA!

\- ¡LÁRGATE! ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

\- ¡NO LO VOY A HACER!

\- ¡HAZ LO QUE TODOS HACEN!

"Déjame solo. Haz lo que todos hacen". Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Las personas que formaban parte de su vida siempre lo dejaban. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba solo, porque todos lo abandonaban. Fue entonces cuando entendió el daño que le había hecho al gritarle aquellas palabras aquel día en la agencia y la manera en que eso había desencadenado hasta llegar a ese instante.

De inmediato supo lo que debía hacer, o al menos creyó que era lo correcto.

\- Blaine, no te voy a dejar solo. – dijo con voz apacible y tratando de no sonar nervioso. Quería transmitirle seguridad, confianza, que creyera en él – Estoy aquí para ti y por ti – se fue acercando en medio de la lluvia de objetos que seguían volando por doquier.

Sé que eres una buena persona, y no merecías que otros te lastimaran. Entiendo que piensas que tengo sentimientos negativos hacia ti por las cosas que te he dicho en diferentes ocasiones, y sí, me hiciste enojar mucho y como mencioné antes, soy de los que cuando se enfadan no piensan en lo que dicen y luego se lamentan por eso.

¿Nunca has dicho o hecho algo estando furioso y después te arrepentiste? Eso es lo que me sucedió contigo, pero la realidad es que ahora te veo con otros ojos. He tenido la oportunidad de darme cuenta que eres muy diferente, que hay un corazón bondadoso en ti.

Ayer el barman me contó la maravillosa forma en la que lo ayudaste cuando estuvo atravesando por tiempos difíciles. Eso habla del gran ser humano que eres y de tu nobleza.

Al mirar detenidamente, pudo apreciar que el hombre de ojos avellana había dejado de lanzar objetos. Ahora estaba quieto pero con la respiración muy agitada, su mirada perdida en algún lugar y su rostro desencajado, con una expresión que no tenía idea de cómo interpretar. Celebró internamente que lo que le decía estaba dando resultados.

\- Blaine… – caminó entre los escombros con cuidado hasta estar cerca y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. El moreno lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo lentamente hasta tropezar con algo y caer sentado.

¿Estás bien?

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su interior. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le preguntó eso. A nadie le interesaba saber si estaba bien, lo que todos querían era que trabajara y diera su máximo esfuerzo. Tragó con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta, y como si alguien hubiese abierto una represa, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a borbotones.

Kurt corrió al baño y cuando regresó se arrodilló a su lado llevando consigo varios implementos. Al comienzo el chico forcejeó un poco, pero al final cedió. El ojiazul tomó la mano lastimada y trabajó rápidamente, en cuestión de nada ya le había limpiado no sólo la herida sino el brazo por el cual destilaba el líquido espeso. Ahora estaba lista la curación pertinente y lo observaba sintiendo su corazón contraído.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – un pequeño movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta que recibió y de inmediato colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del modelo, usando su propio cuerpo para impulsarlo con cuidado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo delgado que estaba y se preguntó cómo una persona podía perder tanto peso en una semana, luego recordó que el moreno casi no había comido y se había pasado bebiendo, seguramente acompañado de vómitos sin cesar, así que ahí tenía la respuesta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y lo sentó en la cama. – Esta ropa está manchada, hay que cambiarla – lo soltó despacio y fue a buscar algo para ponerle, sorprendiéndose al encontrar unas camisetas de algodón. Tomó una y la depositó en la cama. La escena frente a sus ojos le estaba desgarrando el alma, Blaine permanecía sentado con la mirada perdida en alguna parte y las lágrimas seguían brotando sin control.

Se acercó y le quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, le colocó la limpia y se puso de rodillas para que sus miradas se encontrasen, ya que el de cabello rizado estaba con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo. Cuando sus ojos se toparon entre sí, Kurt le acunó el rostro con suavidad – Vas a estar mejor, lo prometo. No importa lo difícil que sea lo que nos sucede o lo cruel que la vida sea, podemos superarlo y seguir adelante.

Le secó las lágrimas aunque era inútil porque estas no dejaban de caer – Necesitas acostarte y descansar. Se puso de pie y lo fue ayudando a acomodarse en la cama. El modelo recogió las piernas hacia arriba y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Hummel no daba crédito a lo que estaba observando. Frente a sus ojos yacía un Blaine Anderson tan distinto al que alguna vez creyó conocer, este era un hombre totalmente roto y vulnerable que había bajado sus muros y le estaba permitiendo verlo como era en realidad.

Lo tapó con la cobija y después se sentó del otro lado de la cama, frotándole suavemente la espalda. Pudo sentir como el chico se tensó ante el tacto y su respiración se aceleró, pero poco a poco fue relajándose.

 _¿Por qué hay tanto dolor en tu corazón? ¿Quién te dañó de esta forma? ¿Qué fue lo que la vida te hizo?_ – se cuestionaba mientras continuaba con el suave movimiento.

Por un instante se detuvo y luego cruzó su mano hacia el frente, entregándole varios pañuelos desechables, los cuales éste tomó sin decir nada.

Blaine, entiendo que toda esta situación es difícil para ti y que no estás acostumbrado a que otros te vean así, pero quiero que sepas que jamás voy a juzgarte por mostrarme a tu verdadero ser, al contrario, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y lo mucho que te aprecio y te valoro por eso, porque se requiere de un gran valor para hacerlo.

También quiero que sepas que el día que te dije que te ofrecía mi amistad, fui totalmente honesto y hoy te lo reitero. Si me lo permites, quiero ser tu amigo, deseo conocerte, estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites.

La respuesta nunca llegó, aunque estaba seguro que no sucedería tampoco. Sabía que el de cabello rizado seguía despierto porque su respiración era todavía algo trémula.

Si quieres descansar, hazlo. Te va a ayudar. Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, te lo prometo.

Siguió frotándole círculos suaves por la espalda hasta que su mano dolió, y aun así no se detuvo. La intercambió con la otra y continuó por un largo tiempo. Cuando pensó que Blaine se había dormido, se levantó de la cama y con un suspiro empezó a recoger todas las cosas, limpió el piso tanto de los restos de los que alguna vez fueron objetos como de las manchas de sangre. Le tomó más de dos horas dejar la habitación presentable.

Finalmente botó a la basura todos los pañuelos desechables que estaban arrugados en bolas alrededor del moreno y le acomodó la cobija.

Agotado se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la mesita de noche, lanzó la cabeza hacia tras y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco. Estaba extenuado no sólo física sino también mental y emocionalmente.

Escuchó un murmullo y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Al estar en el piso junto a la cama, su rostro estaba a la altura del de Blaine. Lo observó por unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que oyó el murmullo nuevamente con voz adormilada.

\- Kurt… Gracias.

Lo miró con atención, pero el modelo no se movía ni volvió a hablar, así que no estaba seguro de si había sido un reflejo, si estaba soñando o algo parecido, pero escuchar esa sola palabra de sus labios significaba mucho para él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- ¿Entonces se puso muy mal?_

 _\- Así fue. Por un momento me asusté._

 _\- Lamento haberte dejado solo con él._

 _\- Tranquila, tenías que ir a trabajar. Además, ya está todo bajo control. Al menos eso espero._

 _\- En cuanto termine iré a ayudarte._

 _\- Es mejor que no. Honestamente no creo que le agrade saber que estás aquí o que lo veas mal._

 _\- ¡Oh! Es verdad. Eso podría hacer que se ponga mal de nuevo._

Kurt le había contado a breves rasgos lo que había sucedido, pero guardando muchos detalles. Pensó que decirle todo sería exponer ese lado que Blaine le había permitido conocer y no sería correcto, aun cuando Quinn era su mejor amiga y sabía que ella jamás usaría esa información para dañarlo.

 _Tengo que irme, mi receso terminó, pero no dejes de mantenerme al tanto y no dudes en decirme si necesitas ayuda._

 _\- Claro princesa, gracias. Cuídate mucho._

 _\- Tú también hermoso. Hablamos en la noche._

 _\- Seguro._

Se levantó del sofá donde había estado descansando un poco y se dirigió hacia la habitación, sorprendiéndose cuando vio al chico de ojos miel sentado en la cama.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Respiró profundamente y alzó los hombros.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – negó con la cabeza – Preparé un poco de sopa. Necesitas comer.

Luego de varios minutos logró convencerlo. Ahora estaban los dos sentados en el desayunador de la cocina. El moreno realmente estaba hambriento, era el tercer plato que comía, pero Kurt consideró no hacer ningún comentario al respecto pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Anderson.

Una vez que terminó sólo musitó un "me voy a bañar" y se levantó.

El castaño sabía que Blaine estaba teniendo una lucha interna. Por alguna razón había bajado sus muros y le estaba dando acceso a una parte de su ser. Y mientras el moreno desaparecía por el pasillo, él se imaginaba toda clase de escenarios en donde un gran y codiciado modelo, quien era petulante y trataba con aires de superioridad a todos, llegaba a su hogar… No, a casa, porque eso no era un hogar, era una casa vacía y solitaria en donde este chico se sacaba la máscara y comía solo, veía la televisión solo, pasaba las horas solo.

Era realmente deprimente nada más de pensar en ello. Vivirlo seguramente resultaba atroz. Tal vez por eso Blaine visitaba con frecuencia aquel bar. Ahí estaba una persona a la que conocía y con la que probablemente platicaba antes de caer bajo los efectos de la bebida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del ojimiel, quien estaba frente a él, ya bañado y vestido, con una toalla en sus hombros en donde escurrían las gotas de agua.

\- Puedes irte cuando quieras.

\- Bien, entonces no lo haré.

\- Si estás buscando que las cosas cambien entre nosotros en la agencia…

\- Estoy tratando conocerte y ser tu amigo. No me interesa la agencia, en tres semanas termina mi pasantía y me iré de ahí para siempre.

\- ¡Oh! – su rostro parecía mostrar desilusión. ¿Acaso era eso posible? ¿Blaine quería que se quedara? – Es bueno saber que ya no tendré que soportarte ni lo mal que trabajas.

Sí, ahí estaba Blaine Anderson de regreso. Kurt no podía esperar algo menos de él, sólo que esta vez sabía que todo era una careta, un disfraz, un capullo en el que se refugiaba y escondía lo que en realidad sentía.

\- Me vas a extrañar, aunque no quieras admitirlo – respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

\- No es cierto. Ese será un día feliz.

\- Yo sí te voy a extrañar, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Me enseñaste a trabajar bajo presión extrema, y con tus exigencias constantes aprendí a dar más de mí de lo que hubiera pensado que era posible, a poner un empeño superior y buscar que todo saliera perfecto.

Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi trabajo y mi talento. He dado el 100% en todo momento, pero contigo aprendí que a veces el cien por ciento no es suficiente cuando quieres alcanzar algo importante. Y es algo que te voy a agradecer siempre.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Porque es la verdad. Si hubiésemos sido amigos desde el principio, hubiera podido decírtelo antes. También te habría dicho que te admiro. Para mí el concepto de un Top Model era el de que es una persona posaba para fotos, estaba en las pasarelas luciéndose, siempre buscaba verse bien, pero ganaba más que los otros modelos.

Sin embargo me di cuenta que no es así, pude observar todo lo que tienes que hacer, lo agotador que puede ser un día de trabajo, no hablemos de la semana entera. Y a pesar de eso tú siempre te mantienes firme, listo para la jornada sin importar lo dura que sea, das todo de ti, mucho más de lo que se espera, trabajas arduamente y eso te ha llevado a ser famoso en todo el mundo. No hablamos de la ciudad, del país o el continente, hablamos del mundo, y eso es impresionante.

Fuera de todos los tropiezos que hemos tenido, ha sido un honor para mí que siendo sólo un pasante, me hayan puesto a trabajar contigo.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Nadie piensa eso de mí!

\- Yo sí – se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a su lado – Eres grandioso en lo que haces y deberías estar orgulloso de ti y lo que has logrado.

\- Lo estoy – respondió con un tono frío.

\- Qué bueno. Estoy seguro que hay personas orgullosas de ti.

Blaine empezó a retroceder – No hay nadie.

\- ¿Tu familia? ¿Tus amigos? Ellos deben estar tan…

\- No tengo a nadie – gruñó.

\- Pero eso no tiene sentido, siempre hay…

\- ¡NO HAY UNA ESTÚPIDA FAMILIA NI UNOS MALDITOS AMIGOS!

\- Blaine, no te pongas así. Yo…

\- ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA Y DE MI VIDA! – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso lento mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de él y luchaba por retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos nublándole el camino.

\- Te dije que no te dejaría solo y que iba a ser tu amigo. Bien, los amigos están para afrontar juntos los momentos difíciles. Si quieres gritarme o insultarme, hazlo. Desahógate, rompe todo, no importa, aquí seguiré.

El moreno se detuvo y Kurt avanzó hacia él, poniéndose de frente.

\- Vete – gimoteó con voz rota.

\- No sé lo que te pasa, sólo puedo hacer suposiciones. No sé cuál es tu pasado ni tu historia, pero lo que sí sé que cuando ofrezco mi amistad, es de forma incondicional y para siempre.

Blaine posó su mirada en la del ojiazul y se permitió perderse en ese cielo por un instante. Luego fue acortando la distancia y el castaño se tensó al darse cuenta, sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora.

 _No me beses, no hagas esto. No confundas las cosas. Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo. No me beses por favor, no sabré manejarlo y no quiero hacerte daño con mi rechazo._

El de cabello rizado estaba tan cerca que Kurt podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Blaine lucía como alguien muerto en vida y eso le dolía. Pero no quería aceptar un beso por compromiso.

Anderson terminó de suprimir el espacio y posó sus labios sobre los del castaño, sin ningún movimiento, sin presión, nada, sólo el sutil contacto durante dos segundos y dejó caer su cuerpo. El fotógrafo lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.


	12. Las Máscaras Tras las que nos Escondemos

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Le tomará mucho trabajo ir abriendo su corazón, pero empieza a ceder.

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Hoy despejarás parte de esas dudas.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Kurt jugará un papel importante en la vida de Blaine.

 ** _* Moontsee VR_** Y tú nunca fallas en hacerme sonreír con tus excelentes reviews :')

Me hace feliz que te gustara tanto.

Kurt se ha dado cuenta de la situación de Blaine, aunque no conoce los antecedentes, y a pesar de todo lo difícil que el moreno le ha hecho la vida desde que empezó sus pasantías, ahora comprende en parte que es sólo una forma de escudarse para protegerse y desea ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

Tristemente Blaine ha pasado por muchas cosas que lo han lastimado al punto se haberse convertido en la persona que ahora es, y si a eso le sumas que no está acostumbrado a demostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que todo se lo guarda, da como resultado esa conducta perjudicial que tiene y su actitud hacia la vida y los que lo rodean.

Todo será muy difícil para los dos. Habrá mucho que tendrán que afrontar y muros que derribar.

Quinn se mantendrá al margen dentro de lo que sea posible, aunque se verá preocupada por esa extraña relación entre su mejor amigo y el modelo.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Le va a costar porque no está acostumbrado a que nadie sea parte de su vida.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt está a su lado apoyándolo, aunque no será fácil para ninguno de los dos.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** A partir de este capítulo se irá conociendo.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Como te había comentado en FB, muchas emociones y sentimientos estarán presentes en el camino. Hoy habrá una avalancha de ellos.

Su pasado se irá conociendo paulatinamente.

 ** _* ngel Hummel 3_** ¡Gracias divino!

Significa mucho para mí poder llegar de esa forma a sus corazones. El nuevo capítulo está aquí.

 ** _* robinnxc_** *-*

Muchas emociones vienen en camino.

Será complicado para los dos. Aquí tienes la actualización

 ** _* jeny_** Blaine lleva mucho dolor guardado en su corazón.

Las cosas serán difíciles.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** A Blaine le han pasado tantas cosas que se irán sabiendo poco a poco.

Le va a costar, y mucho. Para los dos será difícil.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. No sabes cuánto me motivan.

 ** _* CynthiaMorrisondeChe_** Todo puede pasar.

 ** _* aandrear_** Hay mucho en su corazón que permanece oculto =(

 ** _* haydeeeliana_** ¡Gracias! Las cosas van surgiendo, aunque no serán fáciles.

 ** _* anallely12_** No será nada fácil. Ambos la tendrán difícil.

 ** _* DCrissVM_** Aquí tienes la actualización.

 ** _* aJULISSAz_** ¡Yay! Me alegra que te guste tanto. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 ** _Les traigo un capítulo bastante largo, de hecho, el más largo hasta ahora y estará cargado de muchas emociones y una verdad que será revelada._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **"** **Las Máscaras tras las que nos Escondemos"**

* * *

.

Blaine despertó en medio de sollozos, se frotó los ojos un poco y los abrió observando los alrededores. Al percatarse de que estaba en su cama se asombró porque no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

Las memorias de lo ocurrido horas atrás empezaron a llegar poniéndolo nervioso. Se sentó y empezó a respirar agitadamente – No, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. No es posible.

\- Hey, ya despertaste.

\- Vete de aquí. No tienes nada que hacer en mi casa.

\- Blaine, no vamos a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Ya quedó establecido que voy a estar a tu lado por el tiempo que me necesites.

Si quieres espacio, lo tendrás, pero no me voy a ir de la casa hasta no estar seguro de que estás mejor.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Quiero ser tu amigo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

\- Una amistad.

Los ojos dorados descendieron y se clavaron en sus manos empuñando la sábana, respiró y tragó saliva con dificultad – Tengo que ir… Amm… Me voy a lavar.

\- Bien. ¿Tienes hambre? Mientras te arreglas puedo traerte la comida.

\- No me trates como a un niño o a un inútil – dijo con voz severa.

\- Me doy cuenta de que estás débil y pensé que sería mejor traerte las cosas a que vayas hasta el comedor por la gran distancia a la que se encuentra. ¿Así qué?

Tras un silencio de casi un minuto finalmente musitó – Comeré aquí – respondió resignado. La verdad era que se sentía endeble aunque no quería demostrarlo.

\- Perfecto – le sonrió.

Durante la siguiente media hora permanecieron callados mientras comían. Kurt se sentó en una silla después de que el moreno le reclamara por acomodarse en el borde de la cama sin su autorización.

El momento era tenso, la situación era más tensa y el castaño no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para que Blaine no tuviera otro arranque de ira o se quebrara.

Había tanto que quería saber, demasiadas cosas que preguntarle, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo, al menos hasta que el ojimiel confiase más en él y se diera cuenta de que no tenía segundas intenciones ni buscaba beneficiarse de ninguna forma.

\- Mmm… ¿Te gustó? – bien, por algo tenía que comenzar, y tal vez hablar sobre la comida no le ayudaría a saber qué le ocurría al moreno, pero al menos sería una oportunidad de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

\- Sólo como gourmet. Mi paladar está acostumbrado a lo mejor.

\- Oh bueno, no voy a discutir sobre la comida gourmet, pero sé que tengo muy buena mano y nunca nadie se ha quejado de mis platillos. Además, te comiste todo lo que preparé.

\- Tenía hambre.

\- Vamos, debió gustarte aunque sea un poco.

\- No estuvo mal.

\- Viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de viniendo de mí?

 _¡Rayos! No puedo ni hacer un comentario sin que lo tome a mal_ – se mordió el labio con aprensión.

\- Bueno, tú mismo acabas de decir que sólo estás acostumbrado a esas comidas lujosas y que pienses que no está mal lo que cociné…

\- Sabes muy bien que eso no es lo que quisiste decir.

\- No tiene sentido que te pongas así por algo tan trivial.

\- Sal de mi habitación.

\- Blaine, no es…

\- ¡Sal, ahora!

Alzó las manos en señal de rendición y se levantó de la silla, llevando su plato con él.

Luego de lavar todo, fue a sentarse al sofá. Se estaba fastidiado ya de permanecer ahí. ¿Por qué el modelo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué con él todo era blanco o negro? Si no estaba comportándose de esa forma pedante, era vulnerable y sufría.

No, definitivamente no quería verlo desmoronarse otra vez, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto la actitud que tenía el hombre de ojos dorados. Eso le hacía recordar lo mucho que había llegado a detestarlo, y se cuestionaba el por qué permanecía en esa casa para tratar de ayudarlo.

Honestamente se estaba cansando y no estaba seguro de cuanto más iba a poder soportar antes de irse. Sí, le había prometido estar a su lado, pero era el mismo Blaine quien hacía todo lo posible para hastiarlo y que no cumpla su promesa.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tener pensamientos agradables, pero no era fácil en ese momento.

\- Sí me gustó.

Abrió los ojos y giró hacia el lugar de dónde provenía dicha voz – ¿Qué?

\- Lo que preparaste, me gustó mucho.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Me alegra que haya sido así.

\- Nadie había cocinado para mí, a menos que le pagara, claro. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que probé comida hecha en casa.

\- Bueno, me da mucho gusto saber que tu primera comida casera haya sido de tu agrado – le sonrió.

\- Lo fue. Mmm… deberías descansar un poco o ir a tu casa si quieres.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, aunque agotado.

\- Has tenido una semana difícil. Probablemente seas tú quien debería dormir un poco más.

\- No tengo sueño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando en diferentes direcciones hasta que el castaño habló – ¿Tienes películas?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Películas. Que si tienes películas, podríamos ver algo.

\- Ah… Sí, claro.

\- ¡Genial! Supongo que tienes una pantalla gigante o algo así. ¿Dónde está? Porque no la he visto.

\- Tengo un cine en casa. Ven.

\- Yo también tengo uno, me encanta como vuelve todo más real – se levantó y empezó a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a donde estaba una puerta grande con un acabado elegante, como todo lo que había en ese lugar – Claro que mi pantalla seguramente no es tan grande como la tuya, pero…

El ojimiel abrió el portón y entró, encendiendo la luz de inmediato. El castaño se quedó pasmado, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

\- Siéntate donde quieras.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! Cuando dijiste que tenías un cine en casa pensé que te referías al aparato, no a que tenías una sala que parece un cine real. ¡Esto es increíble!

\- Son la clase de cosas que me gustan, y las valgo definitivamente.

Kurt respiró profundamente y se mordió la lengua para no responderle. Si algo detestaba eran las personas presumidas y jactanciosas.

Blaine se dio cuenta cuando el fotógrafo rodó los ojos y por alguna razón que no comprendía, no le gustó esa reacción – Ah… eh… voy a… encender esto. Ahí verás el catálogo con las películas.

\- Ok – se acomodó en una de las butacas y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta lo suave y acolchonada que era. Su primer pensamiento fue que si en los cines los asientos fueran igual de cómodos, y no es que fuesen desagradables, podría estar ahí todo su tiempo libre, porque realmente amaba ver películas.

El moreno se sentó y llevaba en la mano algo como una tableta, era de color plateado y con las mismas dimensiones. Kurt se sorprendió al ver que desde ahí controlaba el contenido que ahora aparecía en la enorme pantalla.

\- Ten – extendió el aparato señalando algo – Aquí está el listado, puedes revisarlo por clasificación e incluye el sumario de cada film.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué quieres ver?

\- Lo que sea está bien.

Luego de revisar la extensa biblioteca se decidió por una comedia. Había elegido otra primero pero era un drama, y en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba ninguno de los dos era ver personas sufriendo y llorando. Así que fue por su segunda opción, era mejor reír y así olvidarse un poco de todo lo que acontecía.

Le había resultado fascinante observar al modelo esbozando sonrisas que no eran forzadas para una fotografía o una pasarela. También escucharlo reír fue extraño pero bueno, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había oído hacerlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Se está haciendo tarde y creo que tengo que irme.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con un dejo de nostalgia.

\- Estoy con esta ropa desde el viernes y es domingo por la noche. Necesito bañarme y cambiar…

\- Sí, claro. Puedes largarte cuando quieras. Me estaba preguntando en qué momento lo harías.

 _¡Oh Dios! Ahí está de nuevo_ – No tienes por qué ponerte así Blaine.

\- ¿Así? ¿Así cómo? ¿Crees que me afecta lo que hagas? Bájate de tu nube.

\- Sé que en el fondo eres una persona diferente a lo que aparentas. Hay sentimientos detrás de esa coraza fría con la que te envuelves.

\- No sabes nada, y ya termina de largarte que mañana debo ir a la agencia a primera hora y necesito descansar.

\- Bien… iba a decir en realidad que iría a mi departamento a ducharme y que si querías podía volver, pero ya que no es así entonces me despido.

Nos vemos el martes porque pedí el día libre ya que debo realizar algunos trámites de la universidad y…

\- Ahórrate tus explicaciones, nadie te las ha pedido.

El ojiazul respiró profundamente y frunció el ceño – Espero que en algún momento dejes de tener miedo de mostrarte como eres realmente. Hasta mañana – se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando iba a abrirla sintió una mano sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo – No sabes una mierda de quién soy, no te atrevas a juzgarme ni lanzarme estúpidas acusaciones porque me viste en un momento difícil.

\- Te lo digo de la manera más cortés posible, ya que no quiero discutir contigo, suéltame, así cada quien puede seguir su camino.

\- ¿No que querías ser mi amigo? – lo miró con rabia – Esto es con lo que tienes que lidiar, pero como te das cuenta de que no puedes, entonces buscas pretextos par…

\- He intentado acercarme a ti, demostrarte lo sincero que soy al ofrecerte mi amistad, pero es a ti a quien no le interesa, y ¿sabes qué? Estoy cansado, me siento extenuado y necesito dormir, así que no voy a hacer esto.

Si lo que estás buscando es que tengamos alguna pelea, no lo vas a conseguir, así que mejor ahórrate la molestia.

No sé quién eres, pero he tratado de averiguarlo, sin embargo persistes en poner muros entre los dos y…

\- Quieres saber quién soy, bien. Soy Blaine Anderson y las cosas se hacen a mi manera, todos me rinden pleitesía y buscan complacerme. Lo que quiero lo obtengo sin importar como, y ahora lo que deseo es esto – lo acercó con fuerza y lo besó bruscamente.

Un golpe en el pecho del moreno hizo que se separaran – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

\- ¿O qué? Ya te dije que hago lo que quiero – lo besó nuevamente y lo arrinconó contra la pared, apretando su cuerpo contra el del castaño mientras lo tocaba por todas partes.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡UN CRETINO DESGRACIADO!

\- ¡LO SOY! ¡ES LO QUE SOY Y SIEMPRE SERÉ! AHORA QUE TE QUEDA CLARO, ¡LÁRGATE!

Los dos respiraban agitadamente y clavaron la mirada llena de rabia en la del otro.

Sólo vete – gruñó con voz ronca.

Kurt negó ligeramente con la cabeza y lo empujó para irse azotando la puerta.

Toda clase de pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos lo recorrían mientras iba caminando furioso por el largo sendero que lo llevó diez minutos después hacia el gran portón en donde maldijo a todo pulmón porque estaba cerrado y no tenía cómo salir.

Trató de recordar el nombre del guardia que les había dado acceso en las dos ocasiones, pero la rabia que ebullía de su ser no le permitía hacerlo, así que decidió buscarlo.

Al no encontrarlo volvió a maldecir porque se veía forzado a regresar a casa del modelo para que abriera y poder así irse. Como si fuera poco, todavía tenía que caminar hasta la avenida principal a buscar un taxi porque en donde estaba era una zona exclusiva a la que sólo tenían acceso las personas que ahí habitaban.

Tocó el timbre varias veces y refunfuñó al darse cuenta de que era inútil, el moreno no iba a responder.

Escuchó ruido en el interior, sonaba como objetos rompiéndose y rodó los ojos al pensar en que era agobiante la forma en la que Blaine expresaba su enojo, aventando cosas por todas partes.

No alcanzó a divisar el objeto que salió volando a unos metros de donde él estaba pero había roto uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala causando un sorprendente estruendo. Caminó en esa dirección y decidió entrar, teniendo cuidado con los vidrios que estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

Aun no sabía lo que haría exactamente, pero ya que estuviese ahí lo averiguaría. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver el desastre. Era mil veces peor que lo que había sucedido en la habitación días atrás.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine, dónde estás? – recorrió el ya conocido lugar con suma cautela en medio de todos los escombros.

\- Vete de aquí – gruñó una voz haciéndolo desviar la mirada para encontrar a un moreno sentado en el suelo junto a uno de los sofás, bebiendo a tragos largos de una botella de whiskey.

\- ¿No puedes estar unos minutos sin que empieces a beber? Te das cuenta de que todo gira entorno a enojarte, romper cosas, beber, deprimirte, otra vez enojarte y así. Estás en un círculo nocivo y altamente contraproducente y no puedes continuar así.

\- No veo cómo pueda importarte. Ahora lárgate.

El ojiazul caminó lentamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el hombre de ojos color miel y lo observó detenidamente – No puedo hacer esto – sollozó – Quiero ayudarte, juro que quiero – se arrodilló a su lado – pero te estás autodestruyendo, y eso va más allá de lo que puedo manejar.

Sé que hay mucho dolor y rabia en tu corazón por diferentes razones que desconozco, pero haciendo todo esto no vas a estar mejor. Ponerte así o como te encontré ese día en el bar no va a resolver ni cambiar las cosas.

Debes buscar…

\- Mis amigos me abandonaron.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solía tener amigos, éramos como hermanos, crecimos juntos. Juramos ser amigos por siempre, pero cuando les dije que era gay, todos me dieron la espalda.

Cuando lo descubrí decidí mantenerlo en secreto porque tenía miedo de su reacción. No quería perderlos, pero el tiempo pasaba y me sentía mal al no poder hacer o decir algo delante de ellos con libertad. Luego pensé que estaba siendo ilógico, que tal vez se sorprenderían, pero que todo estaría bien, así que un día en el que estábamos reunidos se los dije.

Sé que hay personas de mente cerrada, pero al menos esperas que tus amigos te apoyen. Tal vez un par de ellos no lo entiendan o les tome tiempo hacerlo, sin embargo en tu corazón tienes la esperanza de que todo seguirá siendo igual…

No cambias, eres exactamente la misma persona con la que compartieron tantos momentos a lo largo de los años. El mismo ser humano que eras cinco minutos antes de contarles.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

\- Se alejaron de mí. No les importó nada, sólo me hicieron a un lado. Mi mejor amigo me dijo cosas horribles y me llamó por todos los nombres despectivos que puedan existir.

Supuse que la mayor molestia era por habérselos ocultado durante tanto tiempo, así que decidí esperar a que se calmaran, a que pudieran pensar mejor las cosas y se dieran cuenta de que nada había cambiado, que nuestra amistad era grande y fuerte y yo seguía siendo la misma persona.

Quise creer en que me irían a buscar y que todo sería como antes… Esperé por días que se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses, pero nunca sucedió. Entonces lo entendí, yo no les importaba, todos los años juntos no eran nada para ellos y me despreciaban.

Los vi mirarme de formas que me hacían sentir incómodo, los escuché decirme cosas crueles. Habíamos planificado un viaje para fin de año. Cuando la fecha se acercó, uno de ellos fue a buscarme sólo para decirme que no me atreviera a aparecer en el aeropuerto, que no me querían cerca y muchas cosas más.

Los ojos del castaño estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas. Cuando él se dio cuenta de sus preferencias y decidió contarles a sus amigos, sintió esa misma incertidumbre, ese temor al no saber cómo reaccionarían, pero en su caso, las cosas fueron distintas. A sus amigos no les importó, aunque algunos tardaron un poco más que otros en asimilarlo, pero al final todos lo habían aceptado y las cosas siguieron como siempre.

Tan sólo imaginarse que hubiese sido lo contrario resultaba muy doloroso. Pensar en Quinn insultándolo y alejándose por algo que era parte de él y que no podía cambiar, le estrujaba el corazón. Ellos eran mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños.

Los sollozos ahogados del moreno lo devolvieron a la realidad – Blaine…

\- Un día como hoy, cuando tenía dieciocho años fue cuando sucedió.

\- ¡Oh! No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo lamento, pero no vale la pena que te pongas así por ellos. Que después de todos estos años sigas sufriendo por personas que no fueron capaces de verte y valorar la amistad que compartieron.

Mi papá siempre me dijo que a esa clase de sujetos es mejor tenerlos lejos. Que a tu lado debes mantener a quienes te aman y te aceptan por quien eres, sin juzgarte ni tratar de cambiarte.

Blaine le dio un trago a la botella – Tienes buenas personas en tu vida. No todos corremos con la misma suerte – Volvió a beber en medio de sollozos y empezó a toser.

\- Por todos los cielos Blaine, ya no bebas. Dame la botella.

El ojimiel se la entregó y bajó la mirada, permaneciendo en silencio por un instante mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro – ¿Podrías abrazarme? susurró con voz titubeante.

\- Claro que sí, ven aquí – se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

El chico de piel bronceada cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la sensación cálida y el refugio que Kurt le brindaba.

Una parte de la historia de Anderson había sido develada, pero el castaño sabía que había mucho más por descubrir. Lo que aquellos mal llamados amigos le hicieron lo había lastimado profundamente, pero obviamente no era la razón para su comportamiento lascivo por ejemplo.

Tenía la esperanza que ahora que estaba exponiendo su corazón y lo que lo aquejaba, pronto lo hiciera con el resto. Él no lo iba a abandonar, ahora menos que nunca.

Le comenzó a sobar lentamente la espalda y Blaine enterró su rostro en el pálido cuello respirando profundamente mientras trataba de relajarse.

Después de ese momento todo sucedió rápido, se habían trasladado a la habitación y se quedaron dormidos. Kurt abrió los ojos y no vio al de cabello rizado en la cama. Se sentó y frotó su rostro por unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás en el baño? Necesito entrar.

Al no recibir respuesta se levantó y encontró el lugar vacío. Luego de salir se dirigió a la sala con temor de encontrarlo bebiendo nuevamente.

\- ¿Blaine?

Escuchó un piano y caminó en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido. El ojimiel estaba sentado tocando una pieza hermosa pero triste, podía distinguirlo por la melodía. Iba a acercase, pero decidió no interrumpir. Tal vez esa era una forma más sana para que el modelo se desahogase.

Una voz hermosa pero rota salió de aquellos labios y a Kurt se le erizó la piel. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre cantando, prestando atención a cada cosa que expresaba con tanto sentimiento.

 _Solo_

 _Tú ya no estás conmigo_

 _Estoy solo_

 _Aun puedo recordar tus manos tibias_

 _Tocándome la piel._

 _._

 _Siento_

 _Un frío en mi corazón_

 _Y creo_

 _Que pierdo la razón_

 _En este invierno._

 _._

 _Me siento solo_

 _Y loco en esta desesperación_

 _No quiero aceptar_

 _Que tú te has ido_

 _Y tengo miedo_

 _Desde que dijiste adiós_

 _._

 _Me siento solo_

 _Y nunca imaginé que iba a llorar_

 _Mentiste al prometerme tu cariño_

 _Y ahora estoy aquí_

 _Solo_

 _._

 _Quiero_

 _Tenerte entre mis brazos_

 _Y no puedo_

 _Sacarte de mi mente_

 _Y de mis sueños_

 _._

 _Me siento solo_

 _Y loco en esta desesperación_

 _No quiero aceptar_

 _Que tú te has ido_

 _Y tengo miedo_

 _Desde que dijiste adiós_

 _._

 _Me siento solo_

 _Y nunca imaginé que iba a llorar_

 _Mentiste al prometerme tu cariño_

 _Y ahora estoy aquí_

 _Solo_

 _._

 _Me siento solo_

* * *

.

.

 ** _* Solo (RokeMD)_**

 ** _Esta canción es de un amigo al que quiero mucho, pueden escucharla en Soundcloud._** _  
_

 ** _http(:/)/soundcloud.(com/rokemd/solo) * sin los paréntesis._**


	13. Cap 13: Errores Magistrales

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **"Errores Magistrales"**

* * *

.

Kurt pensó en interrumpir, pero finalmente decidió dejarle tener ese momento para él. Esperaría unos minutos antes de hacerle saber de su presencia. Transcurrido el tiempo que consideró prudencial, ingresó a lo que supuso era una sala de música y se acercó al pelinegro a paso lento.

\- Blaine. Desperté y no estabas.

El chico se volteó. En su rostro estaba la clara evidencia de haber estado llorando, sin embargo se limpió los ojos y su mirada se volvió en segundos en una totalmente gélida y sin vida.

\- Estoy bien – respondió con voz árida – No tenías para qué levantarte. Ve a dormir o regresa a tu casa, me da igual.

\- Me voy a quedar contigo.

\- Haz lo que quieras – se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección del gran pasillo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy cansado, necesito dormir y tú y deberías estar en tu casa – respondió con voz seca y cargada de amargura.

\- Me parece muy bien que descanses, pero yo estoy bien aquí. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Preocuparme? Te lo dije, haz lo que mejor te plazca, no me interesa en lo absoluto – siguió avanzando hasta entrar en su habitación y lanzó la puerta antes de que el castaño llegase.

Kurt no entendía lo que había sucedido. El modelo estuvo tan vulnerable durante la noche y luego de despertarse en la madrugada e interpretar esa canción tan triste, era como si se hubiese transformado. Había vuelto a subir sus muros y otra vez el hombre frío y arrogante salía a la luz.

Pero ahora él sabía cuál era la realidad de Blaine Anderson. Era un hombre solitario con un gran sufrimiento en su corazón. Una persona que aunque no lo admitiese, tenía miedo de ser herido nuevamente y por esa razón se ocultaba tras la máscara que se ponía.

Inevitablemente tuvo que regresar a su departamento, sobre todo porque el moreno permaneció encerrado durante las siguientes horas, y cuando le preguntaba si iba a salir, sólo obtenía silencio como respuesta o algún improperio.

Sin embargo, le dejó preparadas algunas cosas de comer antes de irse. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que salir, y sin duda tendría hambre.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Luego de aquel día, la siguiente semana fue bastante rara, Blaine continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre con todos, pero con Kurt a veces estaba tranquilo y otras se portaba prepotente, incluso hubo diferentes ocasiones en que lo ignoró olímpicamente.

El castaño revisaba unas fotografías que le había tomado a Quinn. Estaba muy contento con su trabajo, su mejor amiga tenía una belleza natural y él había capturado aquello de forma magistral. Sabía que su jefe estaría más que complacido con el trabajo realizado.

Luego de la aprobación del material y la felicitación de su superior, se dirigía al departamento de impresión cuando escuchó esa voz inconfundible a lo largo del pasillo.

\- ¡Hummel! ¿Dónde rayos has estado? ¿Crees que tengo todo el día? ¡Mi tiempo es muy valioso como para que me hagas perderlo así!

Rodó los ojos y contó hasta cinco antes de darse vuelta – No sé a qué te refieres Blaine, hoy trabajo con Quinn, Martha y Laurence. Deberías preguntar quién es tu fotógrafo designado, porque yo no lo soy.

\- Eres tú quien debería revisar las notificaciones, porque Davis me dijo que ibas a trabajar conmigo – soltó con enojo y mirándolo como si quisiese asesinarlo.

El castaño tomó su celular y empezó a recorrer todos los mensajes enviados, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que no había leído todos, incluyendo el de su jefe, en donde le indicaba que efectivamente iba a ser el fotógrafo del moreno para la campaña Sunset – No me explico cómo pasó esto, lo lamento pero termino esto y...

\- ¿Lo lamentas? – bufó – Como que si con eso arreglases las cosas. No sé por qué le permiten a gente incompetente estar aquí. Te espero en cinco minutos, estamos retrasados.

Kurt lanzó la cabeza hacia tras con los ojos cerrados. Sería una tarde muy larga y pesada, no tenía la menor duda de aquello.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

El modelo había estado particularmente de mal humor ese día, y se estaba desquitando con el fotógrafo.

\- ¡Esto no sirve! ¡Es una porquería!

\- Blaine, no tienes por qué actuar de este modo. Sabes que estoy haciendo bien las cosas, y sin embargo nada te satisface. Si no te gusta la forma en que trabajo no deberías haber pedido que me asignaran como tu fotógrafo.

Lo mejor para los dos sería si hablas con alguno de los jefes y le dices que te asignen a otra persona, así nos ahorramos todo esto.

Como el ojimiel permaneció en silencio, se acercó con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a él y colocó su mano libre en el hombro de éste, puesto que en la otra llevaba la cámara – No necesitas ponerte esta máscara para ocultarte y mostrar a alguien diferente. Eres un chico dulce y vulnerable que...

\- ¡NO SABES NADA, MALDITA SEA! – lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó hacia la pared con tal fuerza que lo hizo soltar la cámara, la cual salió disparada a varios metros de distancia – ¡NO SOY VULNERABLE! – levantó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas y la furia que lo carcomía en ese instante, deteniéndose cuando por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron con el terror impregnado en los orbes del castaño. Fue cuando se percató que su puño estaba a sólo cinco centímetros del rostro de éste.

Kurt...

\- ¡Suéltame! – mencionó con voz temblorosa.

\- Kurt... Yo...

\- Sólo aléjate de mí – trató de sonar más tranquilo y seguro, aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

Blaine lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia tras mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tú tienes la culpa – farfulló – Tú me provocaste.

Hummel bajó la mirada y empezó a despegar su cuerpo de la pared para ir en busca de la cámara, la cual debido a la forma en la que se estrelló contra el piso, tenía la lente rota. La tomó con cierta torpeza y se fue del lugar ante la mirada pasmada del modelo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Por favor Blaine, necesito que te concentres – decía la chica con la cámara – Tu cabeza está en otra parte y no me estás dando ninguna emoción. Esta campaña es muy importante y pareciera que no te interesara en lo absoluto.

\- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo – reprochó con severidad.

\- Eso intento, pero si tú no cooperas, ¿cómo quieres que obtengamos resultados?

\- ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan incompetente Natasha!

\- Blaine Anderson, siempre todo un caballero – pronunció con sarcasmo una voz proveniente de la entrada a la sala en la que se encontraban. El ojimiel miró con rabia a la mujer rubia que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres Fabray?

\- Hablar contigo, obviamente. ¿No pensarás que he venido a contemplarte?

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ahora vete y déjame trabajar.

\- No se va a poder, porque debo irme a cumplir con varios compromisos, y antes de eso es importante que tengamos esta plática.

\- Cualquier cosa que vayas a decir, es irrelevante para mí, así que mejor retírate de mi espacio.

\- Nat, déjanos a solas unos minutos, por favor.

\- Se...seguro.

\- No te vas a ninguna parte – la miró furioso.

\- Sí se va.

\- Si te atreves a cruzar esa puerta, me voy a encargar de hacer tu vida miserable.

\- No hará nada en tu contra, yo me encargo de eso, te lo prometo Nat. Ahora por favor sal.

La chica asintió, y con temor se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¡Te dije que no te fueras!

\- Ve tranquila – mencionó la modelo con firmeza y le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

\- Hace tiempo que dejó de sorprenderme la forma tan pedestre con la que te diriges hacia las mujeres, así que no me intimidas con tu vocabulario.

Vine a hablarte de Kurt. No sé qué rayos le hiciste para que fuese a declinar el contrato permanente con la agencia, cuando él siempre estuvo tan emocionado con eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Algo le hiciste o le dijiste, algo lo suficientemente grave como para que tomase esa decisión. Y no se te ocurra negarlo, porque entre las pocas cosas que mencionó está el hecho de que ya no puede más con toda esta situación y que rebasaste los límites.

Además, escuché a Brat decir que Kurt debía pagar la lente que rompió de la cámara. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió, pero tiene que ver contigo.

Realmente no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan canalla con él después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

El remordimiento que empezaba a invadirlo se transformó en rabia al escuchar dichas palabras – ¿Ya te fue con el cuento? Es un desgraciado, infeliz, pedazo de...

\- ¡No te voy a permitir que te expreses de esa forma de Kurt! Él es una persona íntegra, un ser humano extraordinario.

¿Sabes qué? Después de todo, me alegro que se vaya de aquí, así ya no podrás seguirlo fastidiando. No se merece ni una sola de toda la mierda que le has lanzado desde el primer día que puso un pie en esta agencia.

La rubia dijo unas cuantas cosas más antes de irse y dejar al ojimiel pasmado y totalmente consternado, a tal punto que le dijo a la fotógrafa cuando regresó que continuarían al día siguiente, y se dirigió a la oficina de uno de sus jefes a quien le explicó que lo de la cámara había sido su culpa, por lo tanto era él la persona que tenía que pagarla y le entregó una cantidad fuerte de dinero.

Después de intercambiar varias palabras fue a buscar a Kurt, pero le informaron que ya se había ido, y sólo pudo suspirar con frustración.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Durante los siguientes días le resultó imposible acercarse al ojiazul porque éste siempre tenía algo que hacer. En realidad estaba copado de trabajo, y en los pocos instantes en los que no estaba acompañado de alguien, se le acercaba de inmediato para hablar, sin embargo Kurt prácticamente huía de él.

La situación empezaba a desesperarlo y eso lo estaba poniendo muy irritable. No dormía por las noches ya que sus pensamientos estaban cargados de cierto castaño a quien ¿extrañaba? No estaba seguro de qué era esa sensación en su pecho, pero debía admitir que quería verlo, hablar con él, escuchar su voz, admirar sus hermosos ojos azules, percibir su aroma, sentir su calor.

Desesperado salió de la agencia en medio del ensayo para una pasarela sin darle explicaciones a nadie, con el objetivo de ir a su casa. Necesitaba un trago con urgencia, quería despejar su mente así que corrió hacia su auto, pero fue interceptado por Donovan.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan apurado, cariño?

\- Déjame cruzar – respondió irritado.

\- Conozco ese timbre de voz. Te sientes agobiado por algo y quieres olvidarte de todo. Puedo ayudarte.

\- ¡Quítate! – lo empujó con fuerza y siguió avanzando.

\- Blaine, amor – lo sostuvo del brazo – Sabes que tengo la solución a tus problemas. A esta hora el bar está cerrado, pero tengo en mi casa los más exclusivos y exquisitos licores, lo sabes. Además de que un poco de compañía sería ideal en este momento, ¿cierto?

El moreno lo observó dubitativo por varios segundos con el ceño fruncido – Bien, vamos – respondió alterado y el modelo sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Claro que sí cariño. Voy a darte lo que sea que necesites – le guiñó el ojo y caminó a su lado. Cada uno se subió en su respectivo vehículo y salieron del lugar a toda prisa.

Una hora y media después se encontraban sentados en el sofá y el de ojos negros no le permitía tener el vaso vacío en ningún momento, aunque no había conseguido todavía que le dijese lo que le ocurría.

Luego de tomarse el contenido bastante fuerte de lo que sea que el otro modelo le hubiese servido, el ojimiel lanzó la cabeza hacia tras y suspiró – Dono...van, ¿tie...nes el nú...mer...o de Ku...rt?

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Ne...nece... necesito decir...le aaa...algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Porque no creo que sea importante.

\- Sí... sí... Yo tengo... quiero... decirle... es que hay una cosa... y que... debo – se tambaleó al ponerse de pie mientras tropezaba con sus palabras.

\- Cuidado – lo sostuvo con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo – Olvídate de él, aquí estoy yo para ti, siempre – le susurró en el cuello haciéndolo estremecer – Sé lo que te hace falta – comenzó a repartir besos sobre la piel bronceada y lo hizo girar para juntar sus labios, pero después de unos segundos, Blaine se apartó.

\- ¡No! ¡No... quiero... esto! Kuuurt quie...ro a K..urt.

La rabia que sintió el de cabello ondulado era tal que el estómago se le revolvía. ¿Qué tenía ese fotógrafo que él no tuviese? ¿Por qué Blaine le prestaba tanta atención? Tal vez otros no lo habrían notado, pero él sí porque no le despegaba los ojos de encima al top model.

Estaba enamorado de éste y le iba a demostrar que nadie podría comparársele. Él podía darle todo el cariño, la atención y lo que sea que estuviese buscando. Se jactaba de conocerlo y saber que lo que siempre deseaba era sexo y alcohol, y estaba dispuesto a complacerlo, a hacerlo feliz.

Sí, sin duda lo que a Blaine le producía felicidad eran esas dos cosas: el alcohol, el cual ya se lo había proporcionado en grandes cantidades, y el sexo ardiente y apasionado, el que le iba a dar en ese momento.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia su habitación, llevando una botella en la otra, de la cual le dio un poco más de beber antes de besarlo desenfrenadamente. En cuestión de minutos le quitó la ropa y recorrió lentamente su cuerpo desnudo con los ojos, lamiéndose los labios.

El juego de seducción se hizo presente y ya lo tenía una vez más envuelto entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba con fiereza, borrando todo rastro de conciencia del modelo, haciéndolo producir toda clase de sonidos.

Blaine estaba encima de él, moviéndose con fuerza, ambos gritaban y jadeaban invadidos por las sensaciones. De pronto el de ojos color miel vio al fotógrafo, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, y escucharlo gemir de esa forma mandó una ráfaga de calor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, llevándolo a la culminación con un grito.

"KUURT" se desprendió de su garganta antes de derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Una luz excesivamente brillante golpeaba su rostro. Con gran esfuerzo el moreno abrió un poco los ojos y notó las cortinas abiertas en su totalidad, frunciendo el ceño ante esto. Él nunca haría algo así... Eso quería decir que alguien estaba con él, pero no podía recordar nada.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, lanzándose la almohada encima de la cara y gruñó. Permaneció así por varios minutos hasta que sintió su estómago revuelto. Al intentar levantarse fue cuando se percató de que no tenía ropa puesta y... ¡Un momento! Esas no eran sus sábanas, no era su cama ni su habitación, sin embargo conocía el lugar.

De un salto se puso de pie y arrastrándose por las paredes llegó hasta el baño.

Luego de haber vaciado su estómago y refrescarse un poco, fue cuando asimiló donde estaba. Salió y se colocó su ropa, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo. Pequeñas memorias de lo ocurrido el día anterior llegaban y negó con la cabeza.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta principal cuando escuchó una voz que le hizo saber que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Te vas sin despedirte?

\- Donovan...

\- Tuve que abrir las cortinas porque mi recámara apestaba a hombre alcoholizado, espero no te haya molestado la luz – mencionó con sorna.

\- ¿Qué me diste? Me siento mal.

\- Tal vez bebiste mucho, porque no te he dado nada que no hayas tomado antes – Se acercó a él e intentó besarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – lo apartó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

\- Ayer no te quejaste de mis besos o mis caricias. Tuvimos una noche gloriosa de sexo, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Donovan, tú... – lo miró con rabia.

\- Yo te recibí con las puertas abiertas y te di lo que necesitabas para sentirte mejor y ahora me rechazas. ¡Eres un idiota!

¿Sabes qué? Tengo mucho que hacer, así que lárgate en este instante.

El ojimiel se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos – Llama a un taxi.

\- Lo siento cariño, no se va a poder. Y ahora sal de aquí – lo empujó hasta dejarlo fuera de su casa y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Tambaleándose Blaine llegó hasta su auto y se recostó en el asiento posterior. Sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento, así que sólo cerró los ojos y esperó porque el fatídico suceso ocurriese.

Despertó tiempo después, sabiendo que la muerte no se había apiadado de él y que nadie iría a ayudarlo. Bajó del auto y se acomodó en el asiento del piloto, encendió el motor y condujo con dificultad hasta su opulenta casa.

Todavía no sabía cómo había llegado sin tener un accidente, pero ahí estaba, bajo el agua caliente que acariciaba su figura. Al salir, sólo se pasó ligeramente la toalla para quitar un poco la humedad de su piel y se aventó en la cama.

Algo lo impulsó a llamar a la agencia y pedir en recursos humanos el número del ojiazul. Una vez que lo obtuvo, se decidió a marcar. Estaba seguro que el castaño no querría oírlo, pero lo intentaría al menos.

El dolor de cabeza era cada vez más fuerte y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro mientras el teléfono timbraba. Luego de varios repiques escuchó aquella voz que lo hizo sonreír por unos segundos.

\- Kurt... Kurt, soy Blaine.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Estás ebrio?

\- Ah... Yo...

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – colgó de inmediato y el moreno maldijo por lo alto.

Volvió a marcar, pero lo mandaba directo al buzón. Siguió insistiendo después de eso, pero el resultado fue el mismo, así que con dificultad tipió un mensaje...

Kurt necesitamos hablar. No puedo escribir más, me siento muy mal.

Esperó una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Cada vez se sentía peor, tanto física como emocionalmente. Estar solo era una de las peores cosas en ese momento. Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se aferró a su almohada, haciéndose un ovillo hasta que sintió que la conciencia abandonaba su cuerpo.


	14. Cap 14: Encuentros

_Como la mayoría sabe, tuve problemas de salud que me impidieron obviamente estar aquí, pero hoy les traigo la actualización de esta historia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **"Encuentros"**

* * *

Blaine despertó totalmente mareado y confundido. La cabeza le punzaba y el estómago le dolía. Luego de varios minutos en los que su mente se fue aclarando, recordó todo lo sucedido y tomó su celular con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de Kurt, pero la decepción lo cubrió al ver que no era así.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que si no le había contestado, menos iría a buscarlo. Cerró los ojos con pesar, sabiendo que no merecía ninguna ayuda del castaño después de la manera en la que lo había tratado. No tenía derecho a haberle pedido socorro, aunque era la única persona en la que confiaba relativamente y la que conocía un poco de su situación.

Sí, Kurt Hummel era el único que se había interesado en él, en ayudarlo desinteresadamente, el que le había ofrecido una amistad sincera y que quería conocerlo, a él, a Blaine, el ser humano, y no al modelo reconocido por el que todos harían cualquier cosa sólo por caer en su gracia. Y sin embargo, había arruinado las cosas con su actitud y comportamiento.

Había estado a punto de golpear al chico de ojos azules y corazón de oro en uno de sus arranques de ira. Aunque nunca lo hizo, el sólo hecho de haberlo intentado ya era demasiado malo. No, no se merecía el perdón ni la compasión del fotógrafo. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo llamó? ¿Creía que por enviarle ese mensaje el castaño correría a auxiliarlo? Era evidente que no, y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Con rabia aventó el celular y se retorció entre las sábanas. Se sentía tan mal y no tenía a nadie a su lado a quien le importase en lo absoluto y fuese a brindarle la ayuda que necesitaba.

Por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en qué rayos le había dado Donovan a beber. Estaba seguro de que le había puesto algo en los tragos porque jamás había experimentado algo parecido. O tal vez era la mezcla de licores los que estaban produciendo esos estragos. Pero sin importar cuál fuese la respuesta, el culpable de su malestar era el modelo. Bueno, culpable en parte, porque él era el responsable de sus actos después de todo.

Maldijo todo y a todos, en especial a sí mismo y su debilidad por buscar un falso consuelo en el alcohol, y sumido en la agonía física, mental y emocional que lo embargaba, se enredó entre las sábanas tratando de olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Sentados en el sofá, Kurt y Quinn veían una película, pero el de cabello castaño en realidad tenía su mente en otra parte, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su mejor amiga, quien pausó lo que se reproducía en pantalla y se giró hacia él.

\- Dime lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿En qué piensas? Estás totalmente distraído, y no puedes negarlo.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso.

\- Hermoso, no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que no lo saques de tu sistema. Te conozco demasiado bien, tanto así que estoy segura de que tiene que ver con Blaine y lo que pasó ayer en la agencia, de lo cual no has querido hablar por más que te he insistido.

\- Tienes razón en todo – suspiró y frotó su mano varias veces por el rostro – Se ha estado comportando de una forma tan extraña que me desconcierta por completo. Por momentos me ignora, a veces es amable y el resto del tiempo sólo es insoportable.

\- Lo he notado. Ha estado actuando así últimamente, y supongo que tiene que ver con la cercanía que habías logrado con él.

\- ¡Exacto! Es como si le aterrase que yo sepa que tiene un lado vulnerable o que hay mucho dolor en su corazón, y no sabe cómo actuar conmigo ahora, por lo que sólo hace y dice las cosas por el impulso del momento – hizo una pequeña mueca – Ayer se alteró de una forma impresionante, hasta estuvo a punto de golpearme.

\- ¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿cierto?

\- No, no lo es. Me sujetó de los brazos con tal fuerza que no pude zafarme, y me lanzó contra la pared, ahí fue cuando solté la cámara y se rompió la lente. Luego de eso levantó el puño con furia mientras gritaba. No sé por qué se detuvo en ese momento, pero lo hizo.

\- ¡Ese hombre está loco! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¡Deberías haberlo denunciado! Es por eso que pediste el traslado, ¿verdad? ¡No está bien! Él no está nada bien de la cabeza y merece que lo corran de la agencia. Si quieres, vamos a la policía y…

\- No, olvídate de eso. No lo haré.

\- ¿Por qué? Espero que no se te ocurra defenderlo.

\- Claro que no. Estoy muy molesto e indignado por lo que sucedió, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? Anderson no merece el mínimo de compasión de tu parte.

\- Estoy preocupado por él.

\- ¿Preocupado? No Kurt, te estás propasando de buena persona. Sé que eres muy noble y tienes un corazón enorme, pero ahora sí estás en un completo error. No tienes por qué inquietarte por alguien de su calaña.

\- Me llamó en la madrugada, estaba tomado y le colgué, luego apagué el teléfono. Hoy al encenderlo vi un mensaje suyo en donde me decía que se sentía mal.

\- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a correr a su rescate cada vez que esté en ese estado?

\- Claro que no. Estoy muy indignado, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe. No sabes lo mal que se pone, lo que en esa ocasión viste no es nada en realidad. Tengo miedo de que vaya a hacer alguna locura.

Hoy no se presentó a trabajar y…

\- Donovan dijo que Blaine se fue con él a su casa ayer y que pasaron juntos toda la noche. Se estaba jactando de que lo dejó tan agotado que por eso había decidido no ir a la agencia.

Por alguna razón que no se explicaba, saber que el moreno se había ido con el modelo le produjo una punzada en el pecho y se sintió contrariado. No le parecía lógico, porque el de ojos color miel era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, ellos no eran nada para que le afectase donde o con quien pasase la noche, sin embargo ahí estaba esa molestia.

\- ¿Por qué te enojaste?

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, y sé que te enojó lo que comenté sobre Donovan y Blaine.

\- No tendría por qué enojarme. Sólo me preocupa que beba tanto. Lo que haga con su vida no me interesa. Es más, ni siquiera me sorprende, después de todo Blaine es fastidioso, desagradable, engreído, pesado, un cretino realmente hermoso y con unos ojos en los que es fácil perderse porque…

\- Okay, ¿escuchaste lo que dijiste?

\- Dije que Blaine era una molestia.

\- Sí, y también dijiste que era hermoso y que sus ojos…

\- ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – su rostro palideció por completo y miró hacia un costado, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un instante.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? – lo movió del brazo hasta que reaccionó – Te gusta Blaine, ¿cierto?

\- Ah… Bueno… Obviamente es atractivo, no te lo voy a negar.

\- ¿Sientes algo por él?

\- No, definitivamente no. Me da tristeza su situación, pero eso es todo. Pienso que alguien tan joven y con tanto a su favor no debería estar destruyendo su vida como él lo está haciendo. Quise ser su amigo, porque me di cuenta que necesita a su lado personas que se interesen por él honestamente, pero no hay nada más allá.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, lo estoy.

\- Bien, porque Anderson no es la clase de persona con la que valga la pena involucrarse.

\- No deberías decir eso. Hay mucho de él que no conoces.

\- Ni quiero tampoco. Con lo que sé me basta para tener en claro que no es una buena persona.

\- A veces hay quienes crean una falsa apariencia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que hay algunas personas que han sido tan lastimadas por quienes eran importantes en sus vidas, que simplemente deciden alejar a los demás para evitar que les vuelvan a hacer daño.

\- Y una forma de alejar a otros es siendo un cretino.

El castaño levantó un hombro a la vez que hizo una mueca – Sólo te puedo decir que no debemos juzgar a los demás sin saber lo que les ocurre.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El lunes llegó y con éste el inicio de otra semana en la que muchos murmuraban acerca de la ausencia del Top Model, quien seguía sin aparecer y evidentemente no lo haría porque ya había transcurrido más de media jornada.

El ojiazul estaba realmente preocupado, así que decidió ir a buscar a la única persona que podía darle razón al respecto, aunque la idea de hacerlo le incomodaba.

\- Donovan, ¿qué tal?

\- Hummel – respondió con seriedad.

\- ¿De casualidad sabes si Blaine va a venir hoy? Necesitamos terminar sus fotos para…

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy su maldita niñera?

\- No tienes por qué contestarme de esa forma. Si te pregunto es porque el viernes andabas diciendo que había pasado contigo desde el día anterior y…

\- Eso fue ese día, luego lo saqué de mi casa porque necesitaba hacer cosas importantes y él me estorbaba.

\- ¿Cómo te puedes expresar así?

\- Sólo digo la verdad. Blaine es únicamente alguien con quien pasar el momento y eso es todo. Jamás será algo más que un buen rato en la cama. Ahora, déjame cruzar porque tengo que ir a revisar mi nuevo vestuario.

El castaño lo observó alejarse y se sintió invadido por toda clase de sentimientos luego de haber escuchado aquellas palabras. Antes le daba pena el modelo porque pensaba que el pelinegro se aprovechaba de él, pero ahora se daba cuenta la clase de persona que éste era en realidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El miércoles alrededor del mediodía, el moreno se presentó en la agencia luciendo más delgado y bastante demacrado. Cruzó en silencio en medio de las miradas y murmullos de sus compañeros y se encerró en su camerino.

\- Lamento que hoy sea tu último día Kurt. Pero recuerda que si cambias de opinión, estaré más que gustoso de recibirte, sabes que quiero que te quedes aquí.

\- Se lo agradezco Sr. Callright. Estoy feliz de haber realizado mis pasantías en su agencia, he aprendido mucho durante todo este tiempo. Gracias también por ofrecerme un contrato permanente, significa tanto para mí.

\- Sólo los mejores pasantes lo consiguen, y tú has hecho un trabajo magnífico.

Llamaron a la puerta y luego de recibir el permiso para ingresar, una chica de cabellera rubia ondulada se asomó delicadamente – Perdonen que los interrumpa, sólo quería hacerle saber a Kurt que Blaine ya llegó y hoy tiene la sesión de fotos para la campaña Houston, la cual está atrasada desde la semana pasada.

\- ¡Finalmente se dignó en aparecer! – bufó el hombre de traje – Estoy cansándome de su comportamiento. Gracias Marcia, en un instante estará allí.

\- Bien, le diré para que vaya alistándose. Con permiso.

\- Tu último día y tienes que trabajar con Anderson. No sé si alegrarme o lamentarlo.

El chico no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, por lo que sólo se limitó a escuchar en silencio y asentir amablemente hasta que salió de la oficina y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia el lugar en donde se realizarían las fotografías.

Minutos después el de ojos dorados ingresó sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Al verlo, Kurt sintió un golpe en el pecho y no estaba seguro de cómo iniciar la plática. El director de la campaña entró segundos después y empezó a dar las indicaciones por lo que todos empezaron a trabajar de inmediato.

Cuando el castaño le pedía que sonriera, Blaine lo hacía de inmediato. Le parecía increíble la forma en la que éste podía mostrar una gran sonrisa ante la cámara y aparentar que nada pasaba, y en cuanto las fotografías eran tomadas volvía a estar serio.

A pesar de todo el maquillaje, con las luces directas eran más que evidentes las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, por lo que varios retoques fueron requeridos constantemente.

El ambiente era tenso y todos estaban en shock por el silencio absoluto de Anderson y la forma en la que hacía lo que se le indicaba sin protestar ni poner objeción. Tampoco se estaba quejando ni demandando ver las fotos que le tomaban, eso era muy extraño porque él era bastante exigente siempre y por lo general hacía repetir las tomas varias veces hasta quedar satisfecho.

Una vez que terminaron, procedieron a retirar los equipos e implementos utilizados. Cada persona estaba dedicada a su labor y el ojiazul no podía quitar sus ojos de encima del pelinegro. Esperaba que todos se fuesen para poder hablar con él, pero éste salió del lugar, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de guardar sus cosas y se fue casi corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Lo vio entrar a su camerino, así que se armó de valor y luego de repasar mentalmente lo que le diría, tocó a la puerta un par de veces e ingresó. Todos sus pensamientos se vieron nublados cuando lo encontró sentado en una silla y la parte superior del cuerpo recostado sobre la elegante mesa que tenía a un costado. Tenía los brazos doblados y el rostro escondido entre ellos.

\- Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, dame diez minutos. Estoy muy cansado – su tono aunque demandante, sonó débil.

\- Blaine…

Al escuchar aquella voz, levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No luces nada bien. ¿Qué tienes?

\- No veo cómo pueda importarte.

\- Blaine…

Desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente – Lamento lo del día jueves. Nunca te hubiera golpeado, sólo quiero que lo sepas. Y lo de la llamada así como el mensaje que te envié, fue indebido y no volverá a suceder. Ya eliminé tu número de mi teléfono.

\- Aprecio tus disculpas, pero no tenías…

\- Ahora sólo vete y déjame descansar, estoy realmente exhausto.

\- No has estado durmiendo bien, tienes ojeras.

\- Gracias por señalar lo obvio. – rodó los ojos – Sólo déjame tranquilo y cierra la puerta al salir – volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa.

\- Blaine, tenemos que hablar. Tal vez no haya otra oportunidad porque hoy es mi último día aquí. Terminé mi pasantía y me ofrecieron un contrato, lo acepté, pero pedí el traslado a otra sede de la agencia.

Al moreno se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se mordió el labio tratando de tranquilizarse y sonar sereno – Bien por ti, ahora sal. Necesito descansar.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que hayamos hablado y aclarado las cosas.

\- No tenemos nada que hablar. Cometí un error y ya me disculpé, eso es todo. Te vas a ir y no nos volveremos a ver, perfecto. ¿Qué es lo que debemos aclarar?

\- Primero, no me gusta hablarle a tu espalda, siento como si no te interesara lo que estoy diciendo, así que te agradecería que levantaras la cabeza y me miraras. Segundo, no puedes seguir bebiendo en la forma en la que lo haces y comportándote como si nada más te importase en el mundo, porque sabes muy bien que no es así y al final sólo te haces daño tú mismo. Tercero, es trascendental que dejemos claro lo que ha pasado hasta ahora entre nosotros porque no quiero…

Un ligero ronquido interrumpió el discurso del ojiazul – Blaine, ¿me escuchas? – se acercó a él y lo rodeó hasta quedar al costado, estuvo observándolo por un tiempo hasta que se convenció de que estaba dormido.

Esa era una pista más de que el hombre a su lado no estaba bien. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás se había quedado dormido en el trabajo, sin importar lo pesado que fuese el día.

Aunque le hubiese gustado permanecer ahí hasta que el moreno despertase, no podía hacerlo puesto que debía continuar con sus tareas, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que salir del camerino con la esperanza de poder volver a verlo antes de irse de la agencia definitivamente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde aquello y Kurt no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida. El pedir el cambio a otra sede también significó mudarse no sólo de departamento sino también de estado. Sus vacaciones en la universidad estaban prontas a terminar y debía tomar la decisión de si continuaría en el centro educativo del lugar a donde ahora vivía y hacía la revalidación de las materias, o si regresaba y continuaba todo como antes.

Había hecho buenas amistades en la agencia durante ese tiempo, pero las cosas eran simplemente diferentes, empezando por el estilo de vida, y era algo a lo que por más que tratase, no lograba adaptarse, sin contar que extrañaba demasiado a Quinn y sus demás amigos.

Y sí, aunque fuese raro admitirlo, extrañaba también a cierto modelo de ojos del color de la miel. No dejaba de preguntarse qué sería de él y su vida. Lo veía seguido en todo lo relacionado con el trabajo, porque el moreno no paraba, era como una máquina, incansable e indestructible, así que era común que apareciese en todas partes como portadas de revistas, comerciales para la televisión, afiches para marcas reconocidas, además de las continuas pasarelas.

\- ¿Kurt?

Sintió que alguien lo removió y volteó a ver de quién se trataba – Cindy, ¿qué pasó?

\- Te estaba diciendo que será emocionante ir a New York al desfile de Tussol. Es una de mis ciudades de ensueño en donde se presentará uno de mis diseñadores favoritos, y que nosotros vayamos como fotógrafos oficiales a cubrirlo es increíble.

\- Sí, lo es. Presentará su nueva colección finalmente.

\- ¡Es fantástico! Y no sólo eso, sino que tendremos la oportunidad de ver modelando con sus trajes a Blaine Anderson. ¿Puedes creerlo? Con suerte y podremos conocerlo.

\- ¿Blaine estará ahí?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ha sido el modelo exclusivo de Tussol desde hace un par de años. ¿Cómo puedes ignorar algo así?

\- Hummel… – un hombre de estatura promedio, cabellera rubia rojiza y un traje elegante los interrumpió.

\- Sr. Jackson, dígame.

\- Te espero en mi oficina cuando acabes.

\- Seguro, ahí estaré. Sólo termino de guardar este material.

\- ¿Qué querrá?

\- No tengo la menor idea.

\- Ve, yo guardo lo que falta.

\- Son muchas cosas.

\- Sólo anda a hablar con él, debe ser algo muy importante. Yo me encargo de esto.

\- Bien, pero te debo un favor.

\- Vamos a comer a la salida y con eso estamos a mano.

\- ¡Perfecto! – le guiñó el ojo – Eres la mejor.

\- Lo sé – sonrió alegremente y vio al castaño marcharse.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Tengo entendido que trabajaste directamente con Blaine Anderson cuando estabas haciendo tus pasantías.

\- Así es.

\- Quiero que te acerques a él y consigas fotos especiales. Obviamente al ser ambos parte de la misma agencia tendrás varios privilegios.

\- Al igual que Cindy.

\- Sí, pero tú ya has interactuado con él y sabes la forma en que le gustan las cosas. Él es un poco complicado y bastante estricto con las fotografías que le toman. Para ti no será algo nuevo y podrás obtener el mejor material.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bien. Ese era uno de los puntos de los que quería hablar contigo, el otro es que necesito saber si has tomado una resolución. Callright dijo que vendrías por unos meses de prueba antes de decidir si te quedabas aquí o regresabas con ellos. Sé que pediste el cambio de la sede, pero aparentemente él te tiene en alta estima al concederte esa concesión.

\- Estoy consciente de aquello, y realmente lo agradezco pero no tengo una respuesta todavía. No me mal interprete, me siento feliz aquí, es por eso que me resulta difícil hacer esa elección.

\- Sólo no olvides que el tiempo se agota. Aunque me gustaría que permanecieras aquí con nosotros porque tu trabajo es realmente impecable.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Jackson.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El día del desfile llegó y Blaine se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su camerino. Bebía algo de color rojo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. La puerta se abrió y alguien ingresó en ese momento, observándolo con detenimiento.

\- Blaine, ¿estás seguro que puedes hacer esto?

\- Claro que puedo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- No te ves nada bien y últimamente has…

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que me sucede, Fabray?

\- Sé que tú y yo no tenemos la mejor relación, pero te has desmayado en dos ocasiones en los pasados días, y es alarmante.

\- Quieres callarte. Nadie puede escucharte. Si alguien se entera de eso sería terrible para mi carrera e imagen.

\- Sabes muy bien que no he dicho nada… hasta ahora. Pero debes hacer algo al respecto. No está bien lo que te ocurre.

\- Sólo es stress, ya te lo dije. Ahora déjame en paz.

\- Primero, no creo que sea sólo eso. Segundo, lo de hoy es mucha presión y me preocupa que en medio desfile vayas a perder el conocimiento.

\- No va a suceder.

\- Eso dijiste la primera vez y en plena sesión fotográfica caíste a mis pies, y no precisamente en un buen sentido.

\- Ya estoy tomando vitaminas para ayudarme con…

\- Si crees que eso que estabas bebiendo cuando entré te va a servir, estás equivocado. El alcohol no te llevará a ninguna parte. Y si realmente estás tomando medicina, serías un completo idiota al ingerir lo que sea que ese vaso contenga.

El celular de la chica sonó en ese instante, impidiendo que el moreno respondiese a sus comentarios – Me tengo que ir, deben maquillarme. Sólo piensa en lo que te dije.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El desfile transcurrió con normalidad, en medio de la locura que implicaba un evento de ese tipo, pero no era nada a lo que los presentes no estuvieses acostumbrados. Al finalizar, Kurt se acercó al diseñador y mantuvo una pequeña plática con él, le sacó varias fotos y le pidió le permitiese tomar otras más a Blaine con algunos de los trajes presentados ese día.

Luego de saludar a Quinn y compartir unos instantes emotivos con ella, le tomó algunas fotografías y la dejó con su compañera Cindy para dirigirse a donde estaba el Top Model esperando.

Ingresó en la sala y lo vio de espalda, aunque más delgado de lo que recordaba, el traje que portaba le quedaba perfecto y se ajustaba a su anatomía de una forma tal que el castaño no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, sintiendo un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y soltando un suspiro que alertó al ojimiel de aquella presencia.

Giró lentamente y encontró aquellos ojos azules posados sobre sí y sonrió de esa forma embriagante que sólo él sabía – Hola Kurt – pronunció con voz suave, casi como un ronroneo – tenía la esperanza de verte en este día.

\- ¡Blaine! – respondió con voz temblorosa mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

El moreno empezó a acercarse, sus movimientos eran lentos pero precisos, como una fiera acosando a su presa antes de atacar. Sentir aquella mirada recorriéndolo sólo volvía la situación más estimulante. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros del fotógrafo y se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para que éste pudiera sentir su cálido aliento rozándolo.

\- Eres tan hermoso Hummel. Mentiría si dijera que no te he extrañado – su voz ronca y sugestiva provocó escalofríos en el castaño. Sus ojos se posaron por unos segundos en aquellos labios cautivadores y fueron subiendo hasta encontrarse con los orbes azules que lo miraban fijamente.

\- Blaine… – soltó casi en un susurro – tú… la última vez que nos vimos… – fue interrumpido por un beso intempestivo que se volvió intenso en segundos dejándolos sin aliento.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué creen que le está pasando a Blaine? ¿Por qué se ha desmayado en dos ocasiones?**_

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionará Kurt después de ese beso?**_

 _ **¿Decidirá quedarse donde está o regresará a la agencia principal?**_


	15. Cap 15: Abriendo Heridas

_Lamento no poder responder los reviews, pero les agradezco infinitamente a **Moontsee VR, Veronica Rucci, Soledad Rodriguez, Fiore Velez, Yamii Leguizamon, Andrea Ramírez, Georgi G, Angel Hummel 3, Olga Moreno, jeny, Nicol López A., AdrianaBotero2, Kmiilo Bastidas, Benjamin Jack, Alyss Zavala R, robinnxc, Marierux, Candy Criss, LetyBL, DenisseHerce, DCrissVM** y **haydeeeliana** por tomarse el tiempo para escribir. En el próximo capítulo contestaré todo ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **"Abriendo Heridas** **"**

* * *

.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos. El moreno estuvo a punto de besarlo nuevamente pero el castaño se alejó – No vuelvas a hacerlo – mencionó tratando de hablar normalmente, pero fallando en el intento.

\- ¿Por qué? Creo que por tu dificultad para respirar puedo decir que te gustó mucho.

\- Estás muy equivocado. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

\- No mientas, tú también sentiste esa corriente cuando nuestros labios se unieron.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres, hombre hermoso.

\- A que siempre me has tratado como se te ocurre, y me cansé de eso. Estoy aquí sólo por trabajo, no me interesa ningún otro tipo de relación contigo.

\- No has dejado de pensar en mí, lo sé.

\- ¡Bájate de esa nube!

\- Yo… no he podido… sacarte de mis pensamientos – habló con sinceridad.

\- Tal vez es el cargo de conciencia por tratarme mal y haber estado a punto de golpearme.

El modelo palideció ante la mención de ese hecho y tragó saliva con dificultad – Me disculpé por eso.

\- Medio balbuceaste alguna cosa antes de quedarte dormido, y jamás me diste la oportunidad para hablar.

\- Estaba cansado. Eso sucedió hace meses, ya supéralo – respondió a la defensiva.

\- Caballeros, ¿están listos para la acción? – interrumpió el diseñador – Estoy emocionado con los resultados de este día y quiero las mejores fotos con mi modelo exclusivo usando los nuevos trajes de la colección.

La sesión transcurrió en medio de un ambiente tenso entre los dos involucrados, pero que pasaba desapercibido para los ojos de los demás. Ambos se portaban muy profesionales y eso le hacía dar cuenta a Kurt lo importante que era para el ojimiel su trabajo. Había pensado que haría alguna de sus escenas como cuando estaban en la agencia, pero estaba equivocado.

Al terminar y luego de agradecerle a Tussol, el ojiazul estaba guardando su equipo cuando sintió unas manos tomándolo por la cintura y rodó los ojos con molestia – Será mejor que me sueltes en este momento Anderson.

\- Me complace saber que reconoces mis manos y tacto, precioso.

\- Eres la única persona que conozco que es tan descarada y atrevida como para andar agarrando a otros sin su autorización y sobre los cuales no tiene ningún derecho.

\- Admite de una vez que te vuelvo loco – ronroneó.

\- ¡Sí, me vuelves loco! Pero porque me desesperas terriblemente – le quitó las manos y se las empujó con fiereza – Déjame en paz. No entiendo qué pretendes con todo esto. Te ofrecí mi amistad y no la quisiste, pero cuando te pones mal me llamas y mandas mensajes esperando que corra a tu lado.

Aquellas palabras punzaron con fuerza en el pecho del moreno. Se sentía como si estuviese siendo atravesado por cuchillos y eso no era bueno. No podía darse el lujo de que nadie le provocara esas cosas.

\- Detente – fue la única palabra que pudo articular.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? Tú detente y deja de actuar de esa forma, porque después de lo que pasó, y aunque yo no tenía que hacerlo, te busqué para hablar y ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarme y te dormiste en mi cara. Luego de eso no nos vemos en meses y por este asunto del trabajo nos reencontramos, y de pronto tú sólo me besas y pretendes que hay algo entre nosotros, que muero por ti y un montón de tonterías más.

Estás mal, muy mal. Puede que estés acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas y a jugar con los demás, pero conmigo te equivocaste. No voy a permitir…

\- Soy yo el que no va a permitir que me hables de esta forma – gruñó con rabia. Rabia hacia Kurt porque lo estaba lastimando con sus palabras, rabia porque cada una de las cosas que decía era cierta, y rabia hacia él mismo por permitir que le afectase lo que aquel hombre de ojos azules le dijese.

\- Y ahora resulta que eres tú el ofendido. Cada vez que te veo sólo es un martirio Anderson.

\- ¡Púdrete Hummel! – lo miró con una mezcla de emociones que desconcertó al castaño.

\- Aquí estás Kurt, te andaba buscando por todas partes – mencionó con una sonrisa su rubia amiga – Blaine, las limosinas que se dirigen a la fiesta del Sr. Tussol están por irse. Los asistentes preguntaban por ti.

Sin decir nada, salió furioso del lugar y fue tumbando varias cosas a su paso.

\- Es un idiota – rezongó el castaño rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué discutían? Al entrar pude notar la tensión entre ustedes.

\- Ya sabes, es un cretino y siempre lo será.

\- ¿Y que hay con eso de que algunas personas se ocultan tras máscaras para protegerse y todas esas cosas que me decías antes?

\- Olvídalo. ¿Para qué me buscabas? Deberías estar en una de las limosinas rumbo a la fiesta.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No he visto a mi mejor amigo en varios meses, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar con él por ir a una simple fiesta.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa – Gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que te adoro – se enganchó en su brazo.

\- También te adoro. – comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la salida mientras platicaban.

Acababan de llegar a la calle cuando la chica se mordió el labio con ansias – Una de las preguntas que obligadamente tengo que hacerte es si ya tomaste una decisión acerca de dónde vas a quedarte. Te extraño tanto, aunque quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Te extraño como loco, y he pensado en muchos aspectos – suspiró – Puse todo en una balanza imaginaria pero el peso era casi el mismo de los lados.

\- ¿Entonces? Porque el tiempo se agota.

\- Lo sé, sin embargo he tomado una decisión esta noche.

\- ¿Regresarás o no?

El castaño observó los alrededores por unos segundos y vio a Blaine subiendo al vehículo negro parqueado a un costado – Hasta antes del desfile no estaba seguro todavía, pero ahora ya no tengo la menor duda… Me voy a quedar aquí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba tratando de preparar algo para almorzar, pero no lograba decidirse, además de que muchas cosas zumbaban en su cabeza. De pronto escuchó el timbre y se alegró de quien fuese que había llegado porque eso significaba una distracción, y vaya que la necesitaba.

Al ver por la mirilla se sorprendió gratamente, puesto que de todas las personas que cruzaron por su mente que podían estar del otro lado de la puerta, nunca pensó en la que estaba ahí, y abrió emocionado.

\- ¡Sam! – se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Hola Kurtie! También me hace feliz verte – sonrió mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo.

\- Siempre es tan bueno tenerte aquí– se separó dándole una amplia sonrisa – Ven, pasa.

\- Cada vez que veo este lugar me dan ganas de quedarme.

\- Es la segunda vez que vienes.

\- Y es la segunda vez que no me dan ganas de irme.

Los dos amigos pasaron la tarde conversando y terminaron pidiendo comida árabe. Cuando el rubio se iba a ir, Kurt le pidió que se quedase a dormir, ofreciéndole algunas de sus prendas para que pudiera estar cómodo, a lo que el chico accedió.

Hicieron maratón de películas hasta el amanecer y el castaño no podía estar más agradecido. Extrañaba tanto ese tipo de cosas, porque si bien era cierto que había hecho varias amistades, con nadie tenía esa familiaridad y confianza, y él era muy reservado en cuanto a las personas a las que invitaba a su departamento, más aún si se trataba de que se quedaran a dormir y compartir momentos que consideraba demasiado íntimos.

Tal vez para otros podía ser lo más normal o común, pero para Kurt Hummel darle acceso a alguien al lugar donde vivía era algo muy grande y personal.

Cuando el sueño se apoderó de los dos amigos, se trasladaron rápidamente a las habitaciones. Era fin de semana y Sam había ido a pasar con Kurt. Por su parte el fotógrafo no tenía trabajo, así que podrían descansar hasta la que hora que el cuerpo les exigiera y luego tendrían un día perezoso.

Al despertar, el castaño se dirigió al baño. Una vez fresco, cruzó el pasillo inundado con el olor proveniente de la cocina. Evans no era un experto, pero lo poco que sabía preparar, lo hacía delicioso.

\- ¡Hola! – sonrió – Mi estómago reclama tu comida.

\- Eso es bueno – le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Qué tal dormiste Kurtie?

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Perfecto. Esa cama es una delicia. Y son las cuatro y media de la tarde.

\- ¡Oh! Pero lo bueno es que no hay ningún apuro.

Se sentaron a comer mientras platicaban, había tanto en lo que tenían que ponerse al día.

\- ¿Es cierto que vas a quedarte?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Por qué? Cada vez que hablábamos me decías que seguías sin acostumbrarte y que a pesar de la buena experiencia que el cambio había sido, deseabas volver. La última ocasión incluso me comentaste que te daba pena alejarte de las amistades que habías hecho aquí, pero extrañabas demasiado todo.

\- Sí, es verdad.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? Porque algo debió ocurrir para que tomaras una decisión contraria a tus deseos. Me sorprendió mucho de hecho cuando Quinn me contó que te quedarías.

\- Los cambios siempre son buenos y si no les das una oportunidad no sabrás todo lo que tienen para ofrecerte.

\- Pero ya lo hiciste y no estabas conforme. No del todo al menos.

\- Lo estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que tal vez estuve concentrándome en encontrar aspectos negativos porque quería regresar, sin embargo, creo que debo abrir más mi mente y expandir mis horizontes.

\- Aún hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Te conozco muy bien y sé que me ocultas cierta información. Por si lo has olvidado, Quinn y yo podemos leerte como un libro abierto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que te ibas a quedar y que lo habías decidido de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué más? Porque yo también los conozco a los dos demasiado bien.

\- Ok. Mencionó que habías tenido una discusión con Blaine. Eso fue todo. ¿Acaso tiene él algo que ver con que no vayas a regresar?

\- Tal vez.

\- Te das cuenta que estás siendo ilógico. Tu vida no puede regirse en base a una persona. No debes renunciar a tus sueños por alguien.

\- No estoy renunciando a nada.

\- Siempre quisiste trabajar en un lugar grande y…

\- Es lo que hago. Me va muy bien en la agencia, no puedo quejarme. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy tranquilo, puedo laborar feliz y sin sobresaltos. Nadie me molesta ni me está complicando la vida.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros. La decisión está tomada. Ya hablé con Callright y con Jackson. También empecé los trámites en la universidad para continuar ahí mi último año.

\- ¿Entonces no hay marcha atrás?

\- No. Aunque tengo que viajar para realizar las gestiones pertinentes en la universidad en la que estaba.

\- ¿Y cuándo irás?

\- La próxima semana.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- Blaine, tenemos que hablar._

 _\- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?_

 _\- Nunca. Es sólo que no esperaba verte, y menos que vinieras a mi casa._

 _\- Como dije antes, tenemos que una charla pendiente._

 _\- Sí, claro._

 _Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá y el castaño no había dejado de hablar desde el momento en que entró a la gran mansión. Blaine en algún punto se había perdido y sólo lo observaba embelesado._

 _\- Eres tan especial e importante para mí Kurt – interrumpió sin saber si era lo correcto, pero necesita decírselo._

 _\- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?_

 _\- Sí… – balbuceó – sólo quería que supieras eso._

 _\- También eres importante para mí._

 _Sin poder resistir más, el ojimiel juntó sus labios de forma suave, un pequeño roce que fue tornándose romántico y cadencioso hasta comenzar a hacerlos suspirar._

 _Los labios del ojiazul se sentían maravillosos, tenían un sabor delicioso y único del que nunca se cansaría, además encajaban tan bien con los suyos, y las sensaciones producidas eras indescriptibles._

 _Darse cuenta de que el castaño no lo estaba rechazando hacía latir su corazón más rápido. Una sensación cálida lo recorría por completo y sabía que nunca había sentido eso por nadie. Jamás ninguna persona logró evocar esa clase de emociones en él._

 _Sólo se separaban para tomar un poco de aire y volvían a besarse. Blaine se sentía completamente embriagado por Kurt. Ese sería su nuevo sabor favorito, y estaba seguro de que lo recordaría hasta el último día de su vida._

 _Sus lenguas bailaban a un ritmo hasta ahora desconocido pero al que se habían acoplado naturalmente, y era una de las danzas más hermosas y perfectas que podrían existir._

 _\- Eres tan maravilloso y hermoso – acarició la blanca tez antes de volver a devorarle la boca – Tan… perfecto – pronunció en medio del beso._

 _De pronto sintió que los labios del castaño dejaban de moverse y se iban separando de los suyos – Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo._

 _\- ¿Qué? – se apartó un poco para mirarlo de frente._

 _\- Lo que escuchaste Anderson. Soy demasiado para ti, no mereces a alguien como yo en tu vida. Es más, no mereces a nadie porque no vales nada._

 _\- Kurt… – si cualquier otra persona le hubiese dicho eso, probablemente la estaría insultando mientras le propinaba un par de golpes, pero que fuese el ojiazul quien lo hacía, sólo hizo comprimir su corazón y un nudo se formó en su garganta._

 _¿Qué poder tenía el fotógrafo sobre él para lastimarlo de esa forma con sus palabras? No lograba entenderlo, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto._

 _\- Eres una de las personas más desagradables que he tenido el disgusto de conocer. Tu prepotencia me enferma, que te creas el centro del universo me hastía y… no tienes idea de cuánto me repugnas._

 _Cada vez que te veo sólo es un martirio Anderson. Me desesperas terriblemente y lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas para que me dejes en paz._

 _\- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?_

 _\- Porque son ciertas y tienes que saberlas. Aunque no dudo en realidad que lo sepas, sólo decides ignorarlas._

 _\- Ok, basta. No voy a permitir que sigas…_

 _\- ¿Diciendo la verdad? Porque es tiempo de que alguien te recuerde la desagradable persona que eres. Tanto así que crees tener derecho de hacer con otros lo que se te ocurra y piensas que todos deben rendirte pleitesía._

 _¿Crees que puedes hacer mi vida miserable y a pesar de eso voy a estar para ti cuando quieras?_

 _¿Sabes por qué te besé y luego me detuve abruptamente? Para que entiendas lo que se siente que alguien juegue con tus emociones._

 _No vales nada Blaine Anderson, por eso estás solo y siempre lo estarás. La gente sólo te busca para su conveniencia pero en realidad a nadie le importas, y vas a morir solo tal como mereces._

 _El moreno estaba en shock. ¿Por qué Kurt tenía que lastimarlo de esa forma? ¿Por qué todas las personas que le importaban siempre le hacían daño?_

Blaine despertó completamente agitado, sentía que no podía respirar y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por su rostro.

Había estado teniendo esa misma pesadilla desde lo ocurrido con el fotógrafo en aquel desfile, y cada vez se volvía más recurrente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojiazul llegaba a casa luego de un día bastante tranquilo y algo aburrido en el trabajo, decidió bañarse antes de acomodarse en su cómodo sofá para disfrutar de un té helado.

Marcó el número de su mejor amiga y se extrañó que demorase en contestar. Para cuando lo hizo, casi todo su té había sido consumido.

\- ¡Hola preciosa!

\- Cariño, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, finalmente en mi departamento, relajado y listo para una larga plática contigo.

\- Qué bueno.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Y no se te ocurra decir que nada pasa porque te conozco, y por el tono de tu voz más la falta de entusiasmo, es evidente que algo sucede.

\- Fue un día largo y… algo complicado.

\- Pensé que sólo tenías una sesión de fotos en la mañana.

\- Así fue. No tiene que ver con eso.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Es sólo que… a veces las cosas se ponen un poco extrañas… y… terminamos involucrándonos con personas que… ¿Cómo te explico?

\- ¿Saliste en una cita? ¡Eso es fantástico!

\- Algo así.

\- Uh… Eso suena a que las cosas no se dieron como esperabas.

\- Es complejo.

\- Sólo cuéntame.

\- No estoy segura que…

\- Princesa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, jamás voy a juzgarte.

\- Lo sé. Pero esto…

\- Quinn, te amo con todo mi corazón y nada va a hacer que eso cambie.

\- También te amo, precioso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ah… Bueno… Mmm… Sobre Blaine…

\- Te voy a pedir que por favor no cambies el tema, y también que no me hables de él. Lo que haga con su vida no me concierne, es un adulto y debe empezar a hacerse responsable por sus acciones.

\- Cla…claro – balbuceó.

Respiró profundamente y volteó a ver al hombre que yacía a su lado. Nunca, ni en su más loco y extraño sueño imaginó que Blaine Anderson estaría acostado en su cama.


	16. Cap 16: Las Vueltas que da la Vida

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **"Las Vueltas que da la Vida"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Está todo bien? Suenas preocupada.

\- Tuve un día algo complicado, como te había comentado ya.

\- Espera un segundo, ¿hay alguien ahí contigo? Escuché una voz y… ¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Estás con alguien en la cama y estoy interrumpiendo! Lo lamento mucho, llámame en cuanto puedas. Te quiero.

\- No es lo que piensas, pero sí, es mejor que hablemos después. También te quiero.

Luego de cortar, suspiró con pesadez y volvió a observar a Blaine. Aun dormido lucía terrible, y era evidente que no estaba descansando porque se retorcía por momentos y se quejaba continuamente.

\- No… Por favor… No… – empezó a balbucear con desesperación, despertándose abruptamente entre jadeos y un fuerte temblor de todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y las náuseas se hicieron presentes.

\- Tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla – arrulló la rubia colocando una mano sobre el hombro del modelo.

\- ¿Quinn? – volteó a verla con terror – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!

La confusión y el miedo reflejado en el rostro del chico le hicieron doler el corazón y apretó su agarre – Estás en mi departamento Blaine.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – las arcadas se produjeron con más fuerza.

\- Vamos al baño, – lo tomó por la cintura – no quiero que vayas a vomitar en mi cama ni encima de ti.

A regañadientes se dejó acompañar, haciendo la mayor fuerza posible para retener el contenido de su estómago que amenazaba con emerger. Definitivamente no quería que la chica lo viera así.

Quinn salió del lugar ante la insistencia del modelo, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un poco de té. Al regresar lo escuchó rezongando y lamentándose en medio de las arcadas, así que decidió ingresar a pesar de las protestas de éste.

Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Lo sostuvo con cuidado envolviéndolo con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano frotaba su espalda suavemente y permaneció a su lado hasta que no tuvo nada más que expulsar.

El moreno odiaba que alguien lo viera en ese estado, pero ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie debido a lo débil que estaba, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que permitir que la rubia lo ayudase a levantarse y lavarse.

Una vez sentado en el borde de la cama no supo qué decir. Estaba tan confundido y se sentía terrible en todos los sentidos.

\- Bebe esto, te ayudará a estar mejor – sin hacer preguntas aceptó lo ofrecido y empezó a ingerir lentamente el líquido caliente.

A pesar de haber terminado, sostenía la taza con ambas manos firmemente, como si fuese su ancla a tierra.

\- ¿Puedo…? Quiero…

\- Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Blaine?

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No recuerdo nada.

\- Tuvimos la sesión de fotos, y sabía que algo no andaba bien porque llegaste ebrio a la agencia.

\- ¿Qué? – se puso pálido por completo. Él jamás se había presentado en estado etílico a su lugar de trabajo. Podía beber hasta perder el conocimiento en cualquier otra parte, pero nunca perjudicaría algo por lo que había luchado tanto.

\- Llegaste algo mareado, así que la sesión tomó mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso terminamos.

\- ¿Alguien me vio? Obvio que lo hicieron las personas con las que estuvimos trabajando, pero… me refiero a Callright o Davis.

\- Sí, lamentablemente Davis estaba presente.

\- No puede ser – exclamó con pesar – ¿Qué dijo?

\- Exactamente no lo sé porque se acercó a ti para hablar en privado, pero tengo entendido que te suspendió por una semana.

\- Dime que no es cierto. No es posible.

\- Lo es. Luego de eso te retiraste a tu camerino gruñendo, lucías tan abatido y enfermo, así que no pude evitar ir a buscarte antes de venir a casa. Entonces te vi sentado con la mirada perdida y… varias lágrimas rodaban por tus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ti y me percaté que estabas bebiendo. Cuando te llamé, sólo te levantaste musitando algo sobre ir a algún lugar. Sabía que no estabas en condiciones de estar solo, por lo que te invité a un restaurante tranquilo muy cerca de aquí. Para mi sorpresa aceptaste de inmediato, y eso me confirmó que definitivamente no estabas nada bien.

Comimos, básicamente yo comí y tú escarbaste la comida y medio probaste unos cuantos bocados, después pediste vino, luego unas cervezas, entonces te detuve. No podía permitir que siguieras bebiendo, y te traje a casa.

\- ¿Tú y yo…? Ya sabes… ¿Hicimos… algo?

\- Cuando llegamos te comportaste raro y trataste de besarme. Comenzaste a hablar sobre lo bien que lo íbamos a pasar porque eras un experto en la cama y otras cosas que no pienso repetir. Te respondí que eso no pasaría jamás, y fue cuando te pusiste peor. No dejabas de decir que me necesitabas mientras parecías un pulpo con tus manos por todas partes.

\- Entonces…

\- Me tuve que poner muy firme contigo, hasta darte una bofetada. Pero al parecer funcionó porque te detuviste. Luego de eso empezaste a llorar y gritar que querías beber algo. Sin embargo, tu estómago opinó lo contrario y vomitaste.

No sé lo que pasó contigo en ese momento, pero después de eso fuiste como un niño obediente. Con un poco de ayuda te cambiaste la camisa y te pusiste lo que te di, de ahí me preguntaste si podías acostarte porque estabas mareado, así que te traje a mi habitación y no tardaste en quedarte dormido.

Colocó su mano sobre la del ojimiel – Obviamente desconozco las razones por las que haces ese tipo de cosas, pero beber no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. Eres muy talentoso y has llegado tan lejos que sería una lástima que arruinases tu carrera.

Comprendo que no somos amigos, ni siquiera hemos tenido una relación cortés en su mayoría, y tal vez no te importe en lo absoluto ninguno de mis consejos, pero puedo ver que hay algo que te afecta mucho en tu vida, y está empezando a salirse de control.

Necesitas ayuda urgente. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto.

\- ¿Tienes el número de una compañía de taxis? – preguntó bajando la cabeza.

\- Primero, no me cambies el tema. Segundo, no voy a dejar que vayas a ninguna parte en esas condiciones.

\- No lo entiendes.

\- Ciertamente no lo hago, y aunque no me tengas la confianza que una situación como esta demanda, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- ¿Por qué? Te he tratado mal en muchas ocasiones. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

\- Estás sufriendo mucho, aunque lo niegues o pretendas que no es cierto. Nadie merece sufrir tanto, y menos en soledad.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy solo? No pretendas…

\- Tú lo dijiste cuando estabas llorando. Mencionaste que no soportabas estar tan solo, que eso te estaba matando lentamente.

Su respiración se volvió dificultosa. No podía creer que se hubiese expuesto de esa forma – Me tengo que ir – se levantó velozmente de la cama, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo por unos segundos. La rubia actuó con rapidez y logró sujetarlo antes de que cayese al suelo.

\- Déjame ayudarte. Por lo menos esta noche.

\- No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Me las he arreglado para salir adelante siempre y…

\- No quieres estar solo, pero eres tú mismo quien aleja a las personas.

\- No comprendes – su voz sonaba dura y cargada de rabia.

\- Puedo intentar, pero si no me dices lo que ocurre, es muy difícil que lo haga.

\- Sólo apártate de mi camino. No voy a lastimar a una mujer, así que no me hagas quitarte. No tienes derecho alguno a taparme el paso.

\- Es verdad, no tengo derecho, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. – se movió hacia un costado – Puedes irte, no voy a retenerte a la fuerza, así como tampoco puedo hacer que te quedes si no deseas hacerlo. Es tu decisión Blaine.

El ojimiel le dio una mirada furtiva y se alejó, caminando con dificultad hasta salir de la habitación, hablando entre dientes – Como si yo necesitara caridad o estuviera suplicando por…

\- No es caridad, ni estás suplicando por nada, soy yo quien te lo está ofreciendo… Mi número está en tu teléfono, si necesitas algo, sólo llámame o mándame un mensaje.

Unos minutos después se escuchó la puerta principal siendo azotada con fuerza.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojiazul no dejaba de pensar en lo raro que era que su mejor amiga estuviese con alguien en su departamento a esa hora. Ella no era la clase de chica que metía a alguien a su cama sólo por una noche de diversión.

Hasta donde él sabía, la rubia no tenía ninguna relación con nadie, ni siquiera estaba saliendo con alguien eventualmente. Algo raro sucedía, y esperaría a que fuese Quinn quien le contase. No la presionaría, aunque estaba impaciente e intrigado.

Habían transcurrido casi dos horas, y aunque Kurt trataba de distraerse viendo una película, sus pensamientos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la chica de ojos claros y su inusual acompañante.

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué la había motivado a cometer esa locura? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada y no le había contado? Eso sería mucho más raro todavía.

Se hacía tarde, y era evidente que no lo llamaría. Seguramente se estaba divirtiendo mientras él se dejaba consumir por la incertidumbre. Cansado, pensó que lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Tal vez al día siguiente pudiese conversar con su amiga y saber lo que ocurría.

Apagó el televisor y se dirigió hacia su habitación dispuesto a permitirle tener a su cuerpo el descanso que necesitaba. A los pocos minutos de haberse acomodado en su suave y maravillosa cama, se quedó profundamente dormido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un taxi daba vueltas por la ciudad sin dirigirse a ningún lugar específico. En el asiento posterior, con el rostro arrimado al vidrio iba un chico de cabello rizado y ojos avellana perdido en sus pensamientos. No sabía qué hacer, no entendía en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan complicada.

Se sentía solo e indefenso, pero no podía permitir que nadie lo viese así. Empezó a cuestionarse por qué era tan importante que nadie supiese que era humano, que tenía sentimientos y podía pasar por momentos buenos y malos como cualquiera. ¿Cuándo empezó a actuar como si sólo él contase?

¡Oh sí! Cuando las personas que eran significativas para él comenzaron a tratarlo como si fuese un objeto, cuando no les había interesado ni importado hacerle daño.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, añorando el contacto familiar y cálido de algún pariente o amigo. Alguien que se preocupase por él aunque sea un poco. Pero no, el gran Blaine Anderson, el Top Model a nivel mundial, el que era afamado por tantos, no tenía a nadie a su lado. Nadie que lo abrazase cuando las cosas no fueran bien o que tuviese una palabra de amor y consuelo.

\- Señor… Señor – pronunció el taxista consternado – Necesito que me dé una dirección concreta. No podemos seguir dando vueltas sin ningún rumbo fijo. Debo ir a casa y ya es tarde. Además, está empezando a llover.

¡Lluvia! ¡Eso era lo único que le faltaba! Detestaba la lluvia porque siempre le recordaba momentos tristes. Era como si el cielo llorase desconsolado.

Le dio unas indicaciones al chofer, y mientras se dirigían a esa dirección, tomó con manos temblorosas el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número. Esperó angustiado hasta que alguien del otro lado contestó.

 _\- Hola, ¿quién es?_

Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre deslizándose entre sus dientes – _Hola_ – dijo en un susurro.

 _\- ¿Quién habla? –_ esa voz lo hizo estremecer, no la había escuchado en tanto tiempo.

 _\- Soy Blaine._

 _\- ¿Quién? Hable más fuerte, no logro escucharlo._

 _\- Mamá…_

 _\- ¿Jonathan? Te oigo diferente. ¿Pasó algo hijo?_

 _\- No… –_ tomó una gran bocanada de aire _– Soy Blaine._

 _\- Creo que se equivocó de número._

 _\- Mamá, por favor._

 _\- Yo sólo tengo un hijo, y su nombre es Jonathan._

 _\- Mamá, no me hagas esto._

 _\- Le voy a pedir que no me diga de esa forma ni vuelva a llamar a mi hogar –_ colgó bruscamente, fragmentando en pedazos muy pequeños una vez más el corazón del ojimiel.

\- Señor, hemos llegado. Pero la lluvia está volviéndose más fuerte. ¿Está seguro que se va a quedar aquí? No tiene nada con qué protegerse.

Blaine tomó varios billetes de su cartera y los dejó caer sobre el asiento antes de bajarse del vehículo. Caminó sin rumbo hasta tropezar con un árbol, apoyó su espalda en éste y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el frío y mojado suelo.

Sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que rodaba inclemente por su rostro y cuerpo. Sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, trató de sacar su teléfono para escribir un mensaje. Si se envió o no, era algo que no podía asegurar, puesto que el aparato se apagó debido a la lluvia.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que alguien se agachase a su lado, sosteniendo un paraguas y una toalla.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al portón principal. Ingresaron y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. No fue hasta cuando estuvieron dentro del departamento que Blaine se permitió derrumbarse y llorar como no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo.

\- Quinn…

\- Dime lo que necesitas.

\- Sólo…

\- Por favor, dime. Estoy aquí para ti Blaine.

\- Abrázame.

\- Sí, claro – De todas las posibilidades que cruzaron por su cabeza, jamás hubiera pensado en esa. Envolvió con sus brazos a aquel hombre tan roto, y no pudo evitar llorar con él y por él.

\- No me sueltes Quinn – se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Por el resto de la semana, el moreno se quedó refugiado en el departamento de la rubia.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt disfrutaba de su nueva vida. Había decidido que debía darle la oportunidad al lugar donde ahora vivía. Necesitaba dejar de encontrarle peros, y era lo que hacía. Realmente estaba pasándola muy bien.

Su trabajo era muy satisfactorio y se sentía en paz y feliz. Definitivamente empezaba a acostumbrarse, y cada día se convencía más de que esa había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Lo único que lo tenía todavía preocupado era la actitud tan rara de su amiga. Habían hablado varias veces, y ella siempre parecía estar consternada por algo.

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando, Kurt?

\- Lo lamento Leo, estaba pensando en algo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- No, tranquilo, es un asunto con mi mejor amiga.

\- Entiendo, y espero que las cosas se solucionen.

\- Gracias. ¿Qué era lo que me dijiste?

\- Que hoy luces más hermoso que nunca.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias – se sonrojó.

\- También te pregunté si querías salir conmigo a cenar.

\- Ah… Sí, claro que sí Leo. ¡Me encantaría!

Leonardo, mejor conocido como Leo, era uno de los modelos de la agencia, y se había quedado prendado del castaño desde la primera vez que lo vio, y aunque moría de ganas de invitarlo a salir desde ese momento, pensó que lo mejor era irse conociendo poco a poco antes de dar ese paso.

Y al parecer no se había equivocado, los dos tenían muchas cosas en común, se llevaban de maravilla y hasta habían coqueteado en algunas ocasiones. Y ahora finalmente se armó de valor para invitarlo, con recelo de recibir una negativa como respuesta, y sorprendiéndose de la aceptación.

Realmente estaba loco por Kurt Hummel, y se lo iba a demostrar de todas las formas posibles.


	17. Cap 17: Explosión

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **"** **Explosión"**

* * *

.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Blaine alguna vez que sería amigo de Quinn Fabray, probablemente se hubiera reído en su cara. La consideraba la clase de persona con la que no compaginaba en ningún sentido porque eran tan diferentes en todas las formas posibles.

No iba a desmerecer la calidad en su trabajo, esa era otro asunto, la chica era grandiosa en lo que hacía y no tenía ninguna objeción en modelar con ella cuando era necesario, pero de ahí a entablar algún tipo de relación, jamás.

Y sin embargo había estado viviendo en el departamento de la rubia durante unas semanas, luego regresó a su hogar pero ella iba a visitarlo tan seguido como le era posible. No sabía exactamente si era una amistad lo que había entre ellos, pero al menos era un trato cordial.

En ese preciso momento, ella estaba retirándole el termómetro de la boca.

Honestamente cada día se sentía peor, no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para luchar ni discutir, por eso cuando Quinn se ofreció a cuidarlo, a regañadientes había aceptado, aunque en el fondo daba gracias porque estaba asustado y no quería pasar solo en esa enorme casa mientras convalecía.

\- Todavía tienes un poco de fiebre. Esto no está nada bien. Realmente no entiendo qué esperas para ir al médico.

\- La fiebre es producto de una infección, y ya estoy tomando antibióticos.

\- Te estás auto medicando, y no es correcto. Ni siquiera sabes lo que tienes y si esas pastillas te van a ayudar.

\- La fiebre está cediendo, así que sí lo están haciendo.

\- Puedes tener algo serio y sólo estás dejando pasar el tiempo.

\- Ya te dije que es una infección.

\- ¿En dónde la tienes? ¿Y por qué?

\- Da igual, lo que cuenta es que los antibióticos están cumpliendo su labor.

\- ¡Eres tan terco! – Gruñó – No sé ni qué hago aquí si nunca escuchas y al final siempre es lo que se te antoja.

\- Sé lo que estoy haciendo, por eso no necesito consejos de nadie.

\- Bien, me voy entonces porque sólo estoy consiguiendo que me duela la cabeza discutiendo contigo.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, adelante. No voy a detenerte. - _Por favor no te vayas._

\- Nos vemos en la agencia.

\- Como sea. - _No me dejes solo._

La rubia tomó su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta a paso firme. Giró la perilla y volteó para darle una última mirada al modelo, dándose cuenta de que éste estaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en el suelo.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?

\- Fuiste tú quien tomó esa decisión. - _No, no quiero que lo hagas._

\- Por más que trato de entender, no lo consigo. ¿Por qué actúas así?

\- Si vas a empezar a cuestionarme, será mejor entonces que sigas tu camino. Además, acabo de recordar que unos amigos van a venir más tarde y quiero descansar un poco antes de eso.

\- Seamos honestos Blaine, no tienes amigos.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que tengo amigos! ¡Y muchos!

\- ¡Qué raro! Porque en estas semanas que han transcurrido no he visto venir a nadie, ni he escuchado que te llamen por teléfono. Es más, ni siquiera recibes mensajes o los escribes. Así que, ¿dónde están todas esas muchas amistades que tienes?

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – La miró con rabia – _No tengo a nadie, ¿y qué?_

\- ¿Y tu familia dónde está? Porque es verdad que somos adultos y tenemos nuestras propias vidas y hogares, no significa que vamos a dejar de lado a nuestros familiares.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi casa en este instante!

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ellos? ¿Por qué no los llamas?

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

\- ¡No me grites Anderson! – Exclamó con voz seria y muy firme.

\- ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! ¡SÓLO DESAPARECE!

\- ¡Te dije que no me grites! Y no tienes por qué ponerte así sólo porque te pregunté algo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz Fabray! – La tomó del brazo para sacarla de su habitación pero sin hacer suficiente presión en el agarre.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto! – Forcejeaba para soltarse.

\- ¡Te dije que te fueras de mi casa, maldita sea! ¡Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en toda tu existencia!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? – Logró soltarse y lo empujó – ¡Nadie reacciona así por una estúpida pregunta!

\- ¡Voy a contestar tu estúpida pregunta y luego vas a desaparecer de mi vida para siempre! – Los ojos dorados estaban llenos de tanta rabia que la rubia asustada retrocedió unos pasos – ¿Quieres saber dónde está mi familia o por qué no los llamo? Simple, mi familia me desprecia. Mis padres son las peores personas que existen en este maldito mundo, y mis hermanos no se quedan detrás. Todos me dieron la espalda, me dejaron solo y a mi suerte. Empezaron a actuar como si yo hubiese dejado de existir, y si alguien les preguntaba, recalcaban que tenían dos hijos maravillosos de los que estaban orgullosos: Jonathan y Allison.

Me corrieron de la casa sin importarles nada, me gritaron toda clase de improperios, fueron muy crueles conmigo. Lloré, supliqué, pero no les importó nada. Me dieron media hora para guardar mis cosas.

Busqué a mis hermanos y les pedí que me ayudasen, pero los dos me ignoraron. Dijeron que lo merecía porque era lo que yo había elegido.

Media hora… Exactamente media hora después de la pelea, me botaron de la casa. Sólo me permitieron llevarme algo de ropa, porque alegaron que todo lo demás no me pertenecía porque ellos lo compraron.

Les di tiempo para calmarse y pensar bien las cosas, pero cuando regresé a buscarlos un par de semanas después, me trataron igual de horrible que antes, y fue igual cada vez que iba a verlos. Dijeron que para ellos estaba muerto.

Y así ha sido desde entonces.

\- Eso es horrible. Lo lamento tanto. No merecías que te hicieran algo tan cruel.

Sin saber en qué momento había sucedido, Quinn lo tenía abrazado y él lloraba aferrado a ella.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba acostado en la arena tomando el sol y deleitándose con el sonido del mar. Había estado trabajando mucho y ya le hacía falta relajarse.

\- Aquí está tu bebida, precioso. – Un joven se acercó a él extendiendo el brazo.

\- ¡Gracias! – Respondió con una sonrisa, sentándose para poder beberla.

El modelo se acomodó frente a él y lo miró detenidamente – ¡Eres simplemente el ser más exquisito sobre el planeta!

\- Leo, basta. – Se ruborizó.

\- ¿Es acaso delito decir lo que resalta a la vista?

\- Tus halagos no te van a llevar a ninguna parte.

\- No planeo ir a ningún lado Kurt. Estar aquí disfrutando de tu compañía es el único lugar en donde quiero estar.

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. – Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por aceptar venir a pasar conmigo el fin de semana. Espero que lo estés disfrutando.

\- Gracias a ti Leo por invitarme. Y claro que lo disfruto. Es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, y si a eso le sumas que la compañía es perfecta, este fin de semana está siendo maravilloso.

El de ojos color marrón suspiró. – En la noche habrán varios espectáculos. ¿A cuál te gustaría ir?

\- No lo sé. Creo que podríamos ir a varios para ver cual nos gusta más.

\- Eso suena bien para mí. Lo que tú elijas estará perfecto.

\- Debemos elegir entre los dos, o podemos hacer nuestros propios planes.

\- De hecho, ya tengo un plan.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué has planeado?

\- Hacerte feliz.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

El modelo sonrió y se fue acercando hasta acortar casi toda la distancia, mirando dulcemente a los ojos al castaño. Kurt le devolvió la mirada y terminó de eliminar el espacio, juntando sus labios.

Al separarse, los dos sonrieron y Leonardo lo tomó del rostro volviéndolo a besar, esta vez con más intensidad hasta que terminaron recostados en la arena con sus bocas fundidas la una con la otra.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Quinn no dejaba de preguntarse por qué se había involucrado en el gran desastre que era la vida de Blaine. No sabía cómo manejar la situación y tenía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar mientras el de cabellera rizada dormía luego del colapso nervioso que tuvo, sin embargo no se atrevía a irse y dejarlo de esa forma.

Sería bastante cruel haberle dicho que descansara un poco, que ahí estaría cuando despertase, pero no hacerlo en realidad. Podría ser un shock darse cuenta de que no había nadie en esa enorme casa aguardando por él.

Estar solo, eso sí que era terrible. Anderson no tenía amigos ni familia. La historia de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos ya la sabía por Kurt, pero lo de la familia era algo que debía averiguar, no por mera curiosidad sino para ayudarlo a liberarse de ese peso que llevaba asentado en su corazón. Y por eso había empujado los límites del chico hasta el extremo para que sacara todo lo que tenía guardado, pero no se imaginó nunca que la historia fuese aquella que le contó.

¿Cómo es posible alguien le haga algo tan ruin a su propia sangre? No hay razón alguna que justifique tal bajeza.

Estaba bebiendo un té cuando escuchó pasos por lo que se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían. Al irse acercando pegó un salto al escuchar algo romperse estruendosamente.

No, Blaine no podía estar teniendo uno de esos ataques de ira de los que el ojiazul le había platicado. Ella no sabía cómo manejar algo así.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ingresar en una de las tantas salas recreativas, observando en todas direcciones. Un televisor gigante tenía la pantalla rota y los fragmentos de cristal estaban esparcidos por el suelo. – ¿Blaine?

\- Pensé que te habías ido.

\- Claro que no. ¿Dónde estás?

El modelo salió del fondo del salón, lucía tan mal, completamente acabado, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y cuanto había llorado, además de que eran carentes de cualquier brillo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el televisor?

\- Sólo… quise romperlo.

\- Mmm… Entiendo. Sientes que necesitas liberar esa rabia contenida.

\- Supongo que es así.

\- Ven conmigo. – Extendió el brazo para que la tomase de la mano – Vamos al patio.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Hay otras formas de descargar todo eso que llevas oprimiéndote.

Lo llevó a la cancha de tenis donde le indicó que calentase y practicase un poco antes de activar el lanzador automático de pelotas, el cual lo dejó programado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Pégale a cada bola tan fuerte como puedas. Haz de cuenta que representan cada una de tus frustraciones, de las cosas que te molestan, te lastiman o te incomodan de algún modo.

Si sientes rabia por algo, libérala aquí. – Luego de manifestar aquello, activó el aparato y se colocó a un costado para evitar recibir algún impacto.

Blaine golpeaba tan fuerte las pelotas que parecía que iba a romper la raqueta en cualquier momento. Quinn no dijo nada, sólo lo dejó continuar hasta que fue disminuyendo la potencia de los golpes.

Cuando vio que el ojimiel soltaba el cuerpo y parecía perder el control, corrió hacia la máquina y la apagó. Al darse la vuelta lo encontró de rodillas en medio de la cancha, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Caminó lentamente para darle el tiempo que necesitase. Al llegar a su lado, se agachó y lo tomó de la mano, quitándole la raqueta y dejándola a un costado. – ¿Estás mejor?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Quieres entrar a la casa?

\- Prefiero ir a la piscina.

\- Perfecto.

Al llegar, el chico se lanzó con todo lo que tenía puesto, incluyendo los zapatos. Fabray lo dejó nadar tranquilo pero sin perderlo de vista, pues le preocupaba que fuese a tener un calambre o algo.

Sentados en el sofá, luego de un baño caliente y ponerse ropa fresca, ambos sostenían una taza de té.

\- Te pido disculpas por haberte gritado.

\- ¡Oh! Bien, acepto tus disculpas.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes…

\- Por todo. Gracias por cada cosa que has hecho por mí. Prometo que voy a tratar de controlarme y no volver a ser grosero contigo.

Tal declaración sorprendió a la chica en demasía, a tal punto que no supo qué contestar.

\- Blaine…

\- No soy la mejor persona del mundo, de hecho soy un asco de ser humano…

\- No digas eso.

\- Es lo que soy. Estoy muy consciente de la forma en la que trato a los demás, y en realidad nunca me importó, hasta ahora…

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Creo que en cierto modo es mi manera de mantener a todos alejados.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Porque así es mejor. - _No quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar._

\- Pero si alejas a todos, al final vas a…

\- Quedarme solo, lo sé… y es irónico.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Sabes? Llamé a mi mamá por teléfono hace unas semanas. Necesitaba tanto escuchar su voz. Tenía la esperanza de que después de todos estos años su corazón se hubiese ablandado.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Me dijo que sólo tenía un hijo y que no la volviese a llamar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. No entendía como una madre podía decirle tales cosas a su hijo. – ¿Es porque eres gay?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La forma en que tus padres te trataron… ¿es por eso?

Soltó un suspiro con ironía – No.

\- ¿No? Pensé que… Digo, hay padres que no entienden cuando sus hijos deciden contarles acerca de sus preferencias.

\- Eso es cierto. Y no voy a decir que lo tomaron bien al comienzo o que se pusieron felices. Necesitaron un poco de tiempo para comprender y aceptar que era algo que no dependía de mí, sólo así nací.

\- ¿Entonces al final aceptaron tu homosexualidad?

\- Lo hicieron, y poco a poco fueron volviéndose más receptivos a la idea. Incluso cuando mis amigos de toda la vida me dieron la espalda al saberlo, ellos fueron mi mayor apoyo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Pero entonces por qué te rechazaron?

El ojimiel la miró con tristeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Unas semanas después de haber perdido contacto, finalmente estaban hablando por teléfono y Kurt le platicaba a su mejor amiga los pormenores de su vida, lo que estaba haciendo, lo bien que le iba en el trabajo, sobre su pareja y lo feliz que lo hacía, como se iba adaptando a ciertas costumbres, etc.

Y a pesar de eso, por alguna razón seguía sin sentirse cien por ciento a gusto en su nuevo hogar. Había cosas que le faltaban, estaba presente un cierto vacío que no lograba llenar de ninguna forma.

Llegó el turno de la chica de contarle como iban las cosas y él escuchaba emocionado. Que su mejor amiga estuviese feliz, era grandioso. Hablaban sobre un posible reencuentro cuando oyó una voz masculina a lo lejos y por unos segundos se quedó en silencio.

Mientras la conversación seguía su rumbo, volvió a escuchar al mismo sujeto en un par de ocasiones y recordó que era la misma voz que había oído tiempo atrás, lo que quería decir que Quinn estaba saliendo con alguien, tal vez hasta viviendo juntos, pero no le había contado nada al respecto, y eso se sentía tan mal. Ellos nunca se ocultaron nada en el pasado. Por un momento tuvo miedo de estar perdiendo a su mejor amiga.

La voz se hizo presente una vez más y entonces abrió los ojos en sorpresa – _Quinn, ¿qué hace Blaine ahí contigo?_

 _\- ¿Perdón, qué?_

 _\- Escuché a Blaine. No puedes negarlo, reconocería su voz en donde sea._

 _\- Ah… Bueno… Sí, él está aquí._

 _\- No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace ahí?_

 _\- Lo invité a comer._

 _\- ¿Tú qué?_

 _\- Tenías razón con lo de que él no es una mala persona, sólo es alguien que ha sufrido mucho y… todo eso de las paredes que ha construido a su alrededor para protegerse, también es verdad._

 _\- Sé que es así, pero lo que no comprendo es que tú y él… ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _\- Nos hemos vuelto amigos, eso es todo._

 _\- ¿Amigos?_

 _\- Así es. ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Sólo ten cuidado. Él no es una persona estable, además puede ser un verdadero cretino cuando quiere._

 _\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Sé cómo es, los momentos difíciles que tiene, los cambios de humor y todo lo demás, he aprendido a conocerlo._

 _\- Eso suena a que has pasado mucho tiempo con él._

 _\- Tal vez. Y no lo llames cretino._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 ** _Kurt, mi amor. Llegó la comida._**

 _\- Tu novio te llama, ve. Luego seguimos hablando. Voy a ayudar a Blaine a poner la mesa._

 _\- Pe… pero…_

 _\- Te quiero. Besos._

 _\- Quinn…_

 ** _Kurt, se enfría._**

 _\- Tu novio te espera. Adiós cariño._

 _\- ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn?_

Con el teléfono en la mano, el ojiazul se quedó lleno de preguntas e inquietudes que esperaba despejar pronto, porque simplemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Recuerden que sus comentarios son importantes y motivación para seguir escribiendo.**_


	18. AVISO

¡Un saludo cordial a todas y todos los Klainers que me leen!

Les comunico que esta semana no habrá actualización de los fics porque realicé una votación en el grupo de Facebook **"Klainer Butt3rfly fics"** en donde eligieron esta historia como la ganadora para realizar un maratón.

Por lo tanto estaré escribiendo los respectivos capítulos que formarán parte de éste y que podrán leer la última semana de mayo.

Si puedo contar con algo de tiempo extra, les traeré capítulo nuevo de alguna de las historias, aunque no prometo nada porque luego no quiero quedarles mal. Ya veremos qué pasa ;)

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!


	19. Cap 18: Quinn y Blaine

**_Por y para ustedes, aquí tienen el pre-estreno del maratón ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **"** **Quinn y Blaine"**

* * *

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Indagó la modelo intrigada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estabas hablando Blaine y de pronto te quedaste callado con la mirada perdida.

\- Trataba de recordar la última vez que había ido a casa de alguien a comer y tener una plática tranquila. Todas las reuniones, almuerzos y demás a los que asisto siempre tienen que ver con el trabajo.

¡Ah! Y antes de que hagas cualquier pregunta, me gustaría terminar de comer tranquilo y luego…

\- Sólo iba a decir que es grato tenerte aquí y que puedes venir cuando gustes.

\- ¡Oh! Bien… Gracias. Amm… Eres bienvenida en mi casa también.

\- Gracias. Ahí estaré.

\- Si quieres preguntar algo o hablar, podemos hacerlo pero después.

\- Por mí está bien Blaine, siempre y cuando tú quieras y te sientas cómodo.

Él asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio durante los siguientes minutos.

\- ¿Quieres postre? Tengo un helado de mango con fresas.

\- Suena delicioso.

\- Lo es. – Le sonrió y se levantó.

\- Quinn…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

\- Eres una buena persona, contrario a lo que tú mismo crees. Eres inteligente, muy agradable cuando te muestras tal como eres y no estás presumiendo ni ninguna de esas cosas que sueles hacer. Me gusta tu compañía… Aunque creo que esto ya te lo había dicho en algún momento.

\- Me refiero a los verdaderos motivos.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Sientes lástima por mí? ¿Te compadeces de este pobre borracho que pretende ser perfecto y que finge que todo a su alrededor es maravilloso, cuando en realidad soy repugnante y está vida que tengo está completamente vacía?

\- No digas esas cosas. Honestamente quiero conocerte mejor, que lleguemos a ser amigos. Quiero mostrarte que la vida puede ser muy diferente a lo que piensas.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Sé cómo son las cosas y estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

\- Nadie tiene por qué estar solo. – El modelo bajó la cabeza. – ¿Quieres de verdad estar solo? No lo creo.

\- No quiero… No me gusta.

\- ¿Por qué insistes entonces en estarlo?

\- Cuando le das a alguien acceso a tu vida, a tus sentimientos… sólo te hace daño. Confías en una persona, le entregas tu corazón y a cambio lo destruye sin importarle nada.

En este medio todos te buscan sólo por conveniencia, en el momento en el que ya no pueden obtener nada más de ti, se alejan simplemente. Te desechan como si fueras basura, como si no sintieras ni te doliera.

\- ¿Sabes? Te comprendo mejor de lo que puedas imaginarte. A mí también me han lastimado mucho. Por ejemplo, tuve un novio del que estaba muy enamorada, pero él sólo jugó conmigo. Lo único que quería era presumir que salía con una modelo, y cuando lo descubrí ni siquiera le importó.

\- Lamento que te hicieran daño. Ese sujeto es un idiota que no sabe lo que dejó ir. Tú mereces a alguien que te ame y te valore completamente.

\- Gracias, y tú igual. – Le sonrió – ¡Hey! ¡Mírame! Aquí sigo, y agradezco haberme enterado de quien era él en realidad porque de no ser así hubiese seguido viviendo en un engaño.

Inhaló despacio haciendo una pausa. – Muchos se han acercado a mí también sólo por interés. Lamentablemente así es en este medio en el que laboramos, pero no significa que todos sean iguales. Hay personas buenas y honestas, sólo debemos aprender a tener cuidado en quienes confiamos.

\- Es lo que hago.

\- Lo que tú haces es alejar a los demás, y definitivamente no es lo mismo.

\- Es la mejor forma de evitar que te lastimen.

\- No lo es, porque terminas rodeado de esa soledad que te auto impones, y al final del día eres tú mismo quien se hace daño.

Todos tenemos problemas y atravesamos por situaciones difíciles que nos hacen sufrir Blaine, pero no podemos enfrascarnos en eso. No estoy menospreciando tu pasado porque ni siquiera la conozco más que a breves rasgos, y es evidente que has vivido muchas cosas fuertes, pero no significa que no haya nada más allá de eso.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo.

\- No lo creas. Pero bueno, cada quien tiene su propia historia, y depende de uno qué elementos tomamos de ella y cómo los usamos para nuestro beneficio.

Y por otro lado, ¿no eres acaso el gran y único Blaine Anderson? Estoy segura que puedes superar cualquier cosa que te esté afectando, sólo tienes que enfocarte correctamente.

\- A veces quisiera…

\- No basta con querer, tienes que hacerlo. Intentarlo por lo menos.

\- Sigo esperando el helado.

\- No cambies de tema. Sabes que tengo razón.

\- ¡No es fácil!

\- Nadie dijo que lo fuese, pero cualquier cosa que sea en nuestro beneficio, siempre vale la pena el esfuerzo. Es algo de lo que deberías estar consciente, no en vano eres un Top Model a nivel mundial, y eso no cualquiera lo logra.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 _\- ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Blaine?_

 _\- Si me llamaste para hablar de él, entonces será mejor que le marques y ahí le puedas preguntar directamente._

 _\- No te pongas así Quinn, sólo fue una pregunta._

 _\- Se supone que estamos hablando de nosotros y las novedades que hay._

 _\- Ustedes frecuentándose es una novedad._

 _\- Kurt, te lo digo muy seriamente, si el tema de conversación va a ser Blaine…_

 _\- No, no. Sólo me intriga._

 _\- ¿Te intriga o lo extrañas?_

 _\- ¡Claro que no! Estoy tranquilo, puedo trabajar en paz, no estoy en zozobra constante al no saber de qué manera va a reaccionar o cómo va a actuar, no lo tengo criticando mi trabajo o acosándome. ¿Quieres que siga?_

 _\- No, y mejor cambiamos el tópico._

 _\- ¿Te enojaste por lo que dije?_

 _\- Fin de la discusión Kurt._

 _\- ¿Te molesta que no lo extrañe?_

 _\- No, eso no tiene lógica. Lo que me molesta es la actitud que has tomado desde hace un tiempo, pareces una persona diferente ahora._

 _\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Que me sienta feliz de haberme librado de alguien tan molesto como Anderson no significa que he cambiado._

 _\- Lo has hecho, porque antes te preocupabas por él y vivías constantemente diciéndome que necesitaba ayuda, que no era una mala persona sólo alguien que había sufrido mucho y una larga lista de cosas. Pero ahora cada vez que lo mencionas es de una forma despectiva._

 _\- Simplemente me cansé de lidiar con alguien como él._

 _\- Ni siquiera lo ves para que digas eso._

 _\- Me refiero a cuando estaba allá. La verdad es que se volvió un completo fastidio y me alegro de habérmelo quitado de encima._

 _\- ¡No puedo creer que lo que acabo de escuchar! Solías decir que querías ser su amigo para poder ayudarlo._

 _\- Leo me ha ayudado a abrir los ojos._

 _\- Leo… – Resopló – Ahora entiendo._

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

 _\- Que te está llenando la cabeza de ideas y cosas que no son correctas._

 _\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Él sólo me ha hecho entender que no tenía por qué aguantar todo lo que Blaine me hacía padecer en el trabajo._

 _Y en lo personal, intenté ayudarlo desinteresadamente todo el tiempo, pero él nunca quiso eso en realidad, lo único que hacía era sacar ventaja de mí._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _\- Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Blaine se comportaba como un idiota conmigo, y luego cuando se embriagaba o tenía una de esas crisis de locura entonces me buscaba para que lo ayudara o lo consolara ya que a nadie más le importaba y yo era el tonto dispuesto a darle la mano._

 _\- ¡Kurt!_

 _\- ¡Es cierto! Y mejor dejemos esto aquí o vamos a terminar peleándonos por él._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Quinn no dejaba de pensar en el cambio de su mejor amigo, todavía estaba tratando de entender todas las cosas que le había dicho el día anterior cuando hablaron. Le costaba tanto creer que era la misma persona con la que había compartido tanto durante toda su vida.

Ese Kurt no era el mismo ser humano compasivo, dulce, de gran corazón, humanitario, solidario y noble con el que creció. El Kurt que se encontraba a varias horas de distancia era alguien muy distinto ahora, y había un responsable de ese cambio: Leonardo.

Como novio podía ser maravilloso, el ojiazul le contaba con emoción y evidente felicidad en su voz lo detallista, cariñoso, atento y demás cosas que era el modelo con él, y ella se alegraba mucho porque su amigo merecía a alguien así, pero a pesar de aquello el ojimarrón no le agradaba.

¿Cómo era posible que Leo influyera tanto en su mejor amigo al punto de haberlo transformado, y no para bien precisamente?

\- Quinn, ¿qué sucede?

\- Perdón, ¿qué?

\- Estás distraída. – Mencionó la fotógrafa con la que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

\- Lo lamento mucho, mi mente estaba en otra parte.

\- Me di cuenta. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- No, pero te lo agradezco.

\- Si necesitas…

\- Tiene que ver con Kurt.

\- ¡Oh! Tengo entendido que le está yendo muy bien.

\- Eso sí, en el trabajo todo está excelente.

\- ¿Le ocurrió algo?

\- Él está más que bien, está feliz y disfrutando su nueva vida… Pero a veces hay situaciones que… ¡Olvídalo! Tenemos que seguir trabajando.

\- Claro, comprendo. Salúdalo de mi parte.

\- Seguro, lo haré. – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Ay! ¡No puede ser! – Gruñó con molestia agitando la cámara.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Anderson acaba de llegar. Tenía la esperanza de que no viniese.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me toca tomarle las fotos para la nueva campaña de Williams. – Rodó los ojos – No sabes lo horrible que es trabajar con él, es tan conflictivo y se cree el centro del universo.

\- Tal vez si trataras de conversar con él, buscar algún punto en común o de interés.

\- ¿Con Blaine? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Pero si…

\- No hay peros. Vamos Quinn, llevas en esta agencia casi el mismo tiempo que él, tú al igual que todos aquí sabemos que no es más que un prepotente, arrogante, y nadie lo tolera ya. Si a algunos les gusta trabajar a su lado es porque saben que por ser un modelo de fama mundial, para ellos representa una mayor paga con cada sesión que cubren.

\- ¡Es un excelente modelo!

\- Nadie discute eso, el hombre sabe lo que hace y como darle lo mejor a la cámara. Pero prefiero un millón de veces trabajar con alguien de menor experiencia a tener que soportarlo.

No era la primera vez que la rubia escuchaba comentarios como ese por parte de alguien de la agencia, y es que debía reconocer que el ojimiel se había encargado de construir esa reputación, aunque sólo ella conocía en cierta forma los motivos.

Tal como Lorena había mencionado, era innegable el talento del chico y la cámara lo amaba, pero en su trato hacia los demás dejaba mucho que desear.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Cuando la jornada estaba llegando a su fin, la rubia fue a buscar al pelinegro. A la hora del almuerzo no le había dicho que saliesen juntos porque estaba consciente de que hubiese rechazado la invitación ya que no permitiría que nadie se diese cuenta del trato cordial que había entre ellos, sin embargo podía invitarlo a cenar a su casa y así conversar con él sobre varios aspectos.

La verdad es que quería saber más de él y tal vez conseguir que cambiase un poco su actitud en el trabajo.

Llegó a su camerino y como vio la puerta abierta decidió entrar sin imaginarse lo que allí encontraría.

\- Blaine, ¿qué te parece si…?

Se quedó en shock al ver como el de cabellera rizada estaba besándose ardientemente con uno de los pasantes nuevos mientras que con las manos le recorría toda su anatomía.

Los dos chicos se separaron abruptamente por la interrupción y el rubio de ojos celestes no sabía dónde esconderse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo lamento tanto, sólo venía a decirte algo.

\- Estás interrumpiendo algo importante. – Trataba de no ser grosero pues era algo que le había prometido a la chica, más la rabia lo estaba inundando.

\- La puerta está abierta, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

\- Permiso. – Dijo el pasante con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza mientras cruzaba arreglándose la ropa y salía del camerino.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

\- Ya te dije que no fue mi intención interrumpir. Deberías cerrar la puerta si quieres privacidad.

Apretó los puños para controlarse. – ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

\- Te iba a invitar a cenar a mi casa.

\- Gracias, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, ya tengo planes.

Quería decirle que no era correcto lo que hacía, pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas. Otra de las cosas que todos en la agencia hablaban era el hecho de que Blaine se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera, y hasta lo llamaban por nombres muy despectivos y ofensivos. Ella no quería eso para él definitivamente, y cada vez que alguien decía algo malo del chico de ojos dorados, sentía una punzada en el corazón.

\- Pero ya se fue, así que…

\- Me está esperando, te lo aseguro.

\- Mejor ven conmigo.

\- Lo siento Quinn pero tengo necesidades que ese chico va a cubrir.

\- Blaine…

\- Me voy. Nos vemos mañana. – Y con eso salió a prisa del lugar.

Cuando reaccionó, la modelo se dirigió a su camerino y ahí tomó su celular, escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje.

 ** _*_** _Blaine, si cambias de parecer, sabes que las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 ** _*_** _Gracias, pero no voy a retractarme, tengo mucha diversión en camino._


	20. Cap 19: Sueños y Revelaciones

**_Aquí el segundo capítulo del maratón. Tal como la mayoría decidió, iré publicando uno diario ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **"Sueños y Revelaciones"**

* * *

.

Blaine llegó a su casa en la madrugada, (al igual que toda la semana), luego de una noche de mucho sexo. Una sonrisa lujuriosa pintaba su rostro.

Se dirigió hacia el baño directamente, después de todo lo que había hecho necesitaba tomar una ducha de inmediato, aunque se sintiera agotado. De ninguna manera se metería en su cama con el cuerpo sucio y sudado.

Era bastante pesado tener que conducir a su gran mansión luego de estar tan extenuado, pero él no era de los que se quedaba a pasar la noche con quien intimaba, y peor aún llevaba a alguien al lugar donde vivía.

Sólo dos personas habían tenido acceso a su casa, esos eran Kurt y Quinn, y de ellos el castaño era el único que había estado en su cama, claro que descansando.

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua caliente rodaba por su anatomía ayudándolo a relajar los músculos. Una rutina muy rigurosa de limpieza era la que realizaba luego de una noche apasionada, después de eso si estaba listo para ponerse su suave pijama y de ahí directo a dormir.

La única diferencia de esa noche a cualquier otra era que el chico con el que había saciado su deseo tenía un gran parecido a cierto castaño de ojos azules que se encontraba muy lejos. Incluso había fantaseado en algunos puntos que era él con quien estaba. Ahora se encontraba ya envuelto en sus finos edredones y sin poderlo apartar de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo estaría Kurt? ¿Le iría bien en aquella ciudad? ¿Era feliz? ¿Qué tal marcharía todo en su nuevo trabajo? ¿Regresaría en algún momento? ¿Sería capaz de volver a verlo, a tocarlo? ¿Podría probar una vez más sus maravillosos labios?

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente con la imagen del fotógrafo en mente.

 _\- ¡Eres tan hermoso! – Posó sus labios sobre el pálido cuello besándolo con urgencia, provocando así que el castaño soltase varios gemidos. Él no tenía la costumbre de dejar marcas y mucho menos de permitir que se las dejaran, pero en este caso quería que todos supieran que ese perfecto hombre que estaba en su cama era totalmente suyo, así que suavemente fue encajando sus dientes en la piel porque no quería hacerle daño tampoco._

 _La ropa fue lanzada por todas partes y pronto los dos cuerpos desnudos estaban experimentando el placer que les producía estar aprisionados el uno contra el otro mientras se movían cadenciosamente._

 _Blaine no sólo se preocupaba por el disfrute propio sino que siempre procuraba el de la persona con la que estaba teniendo relaciones, lo consideraba parte de ser un buen amante, y se jactaba de ser de los mejores. Nunca nadie se había quejado de él en ese aspecto y siempre a su acompañante de turno lo hacía tener orgasmos fuertes._

 _Pero con Kurt le pasaba algo diferente, algo especial, no era sólo el proporcionarle placer lo que buscaba, no estaba pensando en las mejores técnicas que conocía ni en ninguna otra cosa, de hecho estaba completamente centrado en el momento, en donde cada beso y cada caricia eran muy íntimos, quería demostrarle lo especial e importante que era para él, por eso lo estaba amando de una forma que jamás había hecho con nadie._

 _Estar dentro del castaño no se parecía a ninguna experiencia previa, con cada ascenso y descenso de las caderas del chico de ojos azules se sentía más conectado a él. Sabía que se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma, y era tan sublime el acto que lo abrumaba por completo._

 _Los dos gemían fuertemente y se retorcían en medio del deleite mutuo, las manos de Kurt acariciándole la espalda era como estar en el mismo cielo. Aquello que el ojimiel estaba sintiendo no se comparaba a nada que hubiese vivido antes._

 _Finalmente cayeron tendidos sobre el colchón con sus cuerpos temblorosos y la respiración agitada. Segundos después Blaine lo abrazó y empezó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro. – Eres tan divino. Eso fue más que perfecto. – Juntó sus labios de forma perezosa mientras seguía batallando para recuperarse._

 _El castaño se encontraba en iguales condiciones y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en los rizos húmedos._

 _Blaine cerró los ojos y lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo, dándole un beso en la frente primero. Se deleitaba con el calor de la respiración del fotógrafo en su cuello, pero súbitamente algo cambio, el chico en sus brazos empezó a removerse hasta lograr soltarse y se fue a sentar a una esquina de la cama con la cabeza agachada._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?_

 _Un llanto copioso se apoderó del de los ojos claros, provocando la angustia de su acompañante, quien se movió con rapidez para ir a su lado._

 _\- ¡Aléjate de mí Anderson!_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¿No te das cuenta del daño que me haces?_

 _\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. Estábamos de lo mejor hace un par de minutos._

 _\- ¡No es verdad! Lo único que te importa es tu dicha, y mientras tú estés bien, los demás te resultan indiferentes._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Compartimos un momento hermoso hace poco. – Le acarició el rostro._

 _\- ¡No lo hicimos! – Le golpeó la mano – ¡Tú disfrutaste, pero yo no quería!_

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te entregaste a mí, yo no te obligué._

 _\- ¡Llegaste y empezaste a besarme, traté de detenerte pero no me escuchaste y seguiste avanzando!_

 _\- ¡No es así! No entiendo qué te ocurre y…_

 _\- ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¿Crees que me gusta que me beses intempestivamente o que me toques cada vez que se te ocurre? Me haces sentir como un objeto sucio y barato. Pero claro, a ti no te importa en lo absoluto, sólo piensas en ti, ¡siempre en ti! – El llanto se había transformado en gritos con una voz áspera y llena de furia._

 _\- Lo que dices no es cierto. Al comienzo admito que fuiste un capricho, pero ahora… Ahora… Me gustas mucho, no sólo eso, hay cosas que siento por ti, y sólo intento demostrarte que…_

 _\- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que no me interesa? ¡Tú no me interesas! Busco a alguien que me quiera de verdad, alguien que sea cariñoso, que tenga un detalle conmigo, y un detalle no es precisamente algo que compre con todos sus millones, simplemente un mensaje de buenos días, que me escuche con genuino interés… Cosas que jamás harías, porque no eres más que un cretino, así que ahora déjame en paz._

 _Cuando Blaine colocó una mano sobre el hombro del fotógrafo, éste lo empujó con fuerza y se levantó de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta pero quedándose estático mientras el llanto se apoderaba de él nuevamente. Se volteó y le dio una mirada sumamente triste antes de moverse hacia donde estaba su ropa interior, la cual se colocó torpemente en medio de sollozos._

 _\- Kurt, por favor vamos a hablar de esto. – Le dolía tanto verlo así y daría cualquier cosa por hacerlo sonreír. – Dime lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Yo por ti lo haría todo sin siquiera pensarlo._

 _\- Si de verdad te importo, demuéstramelo. – Se dio la vuelta y salió azotando la puerta._

El modelo se sentó sobresaltado con varias lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Miró en todas direcciones por varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido un sueño, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ello durante las siguientes horas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Había transcurrido una semana más y Blaine seguía teniendo el mismo sueño con Kurt las noches en que regresaba luego de haber tenido sexo. Al comienzo pensó que era una coincidencia, pero empezó a llevar cuenta de cuando tenía lo que empezaba a ser ya una pesadilla y cuando no, y notó que si llegaba temprano a casa, dormía tranquilo.

¿Era que acaso el fotógrafo había lanzado algún hechizo sobre él? ¿O era su subconsciente tratando de decirle algo? Sin importar cuál fuese la respuesta, esa noche decidió regresar a casa después del trabajo, aunque se sentía frustrado porque había una chica con la que tenía planeado salir a divertirse, sin embargo, en el último momento canceló la cita, aunque ella se puso furiosa.

Se dio un baño, comió algo y buscó una película. Cuando el sueño empezó a apoderarse de él, se dirigió a la cama, quedándose dormido en pocos minutos.

 _El fotógrafo estaba sentado bajo la gran copa de un árbol enorme y frondoso. Tenía un cuaderno asentado sobre sus piernas y escribía algo en éste._

 _Blaine pasaba en su auto último modelo cuando lo vio y se detuvo. Una vez fuera de su vehículo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el castaño y se acomodó a su lado._

 _\- ¡Hola Kurt!_

 _\- ¿Qué tal?_

 _\- ¿Qué haces?_

 _\- Escribo._

 _\- Eso ya lo noté, pero… ¿qué es lo que escribes?_

 _\- Estoy haciendo dos listas._

 _\- ¿Dos listas?_

 _\- ¡Así es! En una anotó todas las razones por las que debo mantenerte alejado de mí, y en la otra las razones por las que podría amarte._

 _\- Kurt…_

 _\- ¿Quieres leerlas?_

 _\- Sí. – Respondió en un susurró y su corazón se aceleró cuando sostuvo el cuaderno en sus manos. Recorrió con los dedos las palabras "Razones para Amar a Blaine" ahí plasmadas._

El celular empezó a sonar en el momento en el que se disponía a empezar a leer, haciéndolo despertar de mal humor. Tomo el dispositivo gruñendo y contestó con amargura.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Disculpa que te moleste Blaine, pero mi auto se dañó y estoy relativamente cerca de tu casa. Quería preguntarte si me podrías venir a ver.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Son las once y media de la noche. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a esta hora?

\- De verdad lo lamento, pero eres la persona que está más próxima de donde me encuentro. Llevo aquí más de diez minutos y no ha pasado ni un taxi.

\- ¡Estoy muy cansado y ni de broma voy a salir a esta hora! ¡Trata de localizar a otra persona! – Colgó y aventó el teléfono con frustración al otro lado de la cama para después volver a acomodarse.

Un par de minutos después abrió los ojos y se recriminó mentalmente. Se levantó y buscó una gabardina, ya que no iba a cambiarse toda la indumentaria, tomó el celular y marcó al número de la persona con la que había hablado recientemente mientras iba caminando por el largo corredor que lo llevaba hacia la sala principal.

Luego de timbrar varias veces, le contestaron. – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quinn lo lamento mucho. No debí hablarte de esa forma. Tuve un día difícil y ya estaba durmiendo cuando llamaste, sé que no es justificación pero de verdad lo siento. Dime dónde estás exactamente, salgo a buscarte en este momento.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Ya veré como me movilizo.

\- ¿Estás llorando? – Escuchó varios sollozos – Por favor no te pongas así. Estoy embarcándome en mi auto, sólo dime de qué lado te encuentras y estaré ahí enseguida.

La chica le dio las indicaciones y Blaine supo de inmediato que no estaba tan cerca como suponía, el lugar quedaba a unos quince o veinte minutos de distancia.

Hay una cafetería en esa cuadra, si ves personas a los alrededores ve hacia allá y espérame ahí, caso contrario no te bajes del auto y cierra bien todas las puertas y ventanas.

\- ¿Es peligrosa esta zona?

\- No tanto como peligrosa, pero si hay uno que otro loco que sale a rondar por las noches y no me gustaría que pases un mal momento.

\- ¡Oh! Date prisa por favor, estoy asustada.

\- Estaré contigo muy pronto.

El modelo estaba seguro que recibiría varias citaciones por las infracciones que había cometido y que probablemente habían sido captadas por las diferentes cámaras que había en las avenidas principales, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar pronto donde su amiga.

La idea lo hizo estremecer, hasta ese momento no había pensado en ella como una amiga. No había tenido amistad con nadie en años, y se sentía tan bien saber que existía una persona a la que podía llamar de esa forma.

En menos tiempo del previsto llegó y sacó los implementos para remolcar el auto averiado. Ella esperaba en el interior del cálido vehículo del pelinegro y observaba atenta los alrededores.

Durante todo el camino de regreso Blaine se disculpó una y otra vez por haberle hablado mal cuando lo llamó hasta que la rubia le aseguró que lo había perdonado. Una vez en casa del de ojos dorados se pusieron a platicar sobre diferentes temas. Él quería contarle sobre los extraños sueños que estaba teniendo, y ella quería hablar sobre la forma en que trataba a los demás así como de los ligues que tenía a diario, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo abordar el tema.

\- ¿Quieres una copa? Tengo un vino delicioso de un excelente año. – Ofreció el chico.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y esa clase de vinos no son para las ocasiones especiales?

\- Cuando lo compré tiempo atrás, fue con esa intención, pero… no tengo ocasiones especiales que celebrar.

\- Yo diría que una buena plática entre amigos es una ocasión especial. – Le sonrió.

\- Tienes razón Quinn. – Le devolvió la sonrisa – Además, cualquier momento contigo es una ocasión especial.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Eso es muy dulce! – Se inclinó hacia un costado y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡Claro que quiero esa copa!

Durante las siguientes horas hablaron de diferentes cosas, menos de lo que ambos realmente querían, aunque la conversación había surgido de una forma tan fácil que a los dos les costaba creerlo.

Al día siguiente la chica se fue a su departamento en uno de los autos de su nuevo amigo para poder cambiarse e ir a buscar un taller mecánico. Él debía estar temprano en una casa de modas en donde se realizaría una sesión de fotos para una marca en donde era la imagen principal, por lo tanto no pudo acompañarla, pero acordaron que si se desocupaban a tiempo, almorzarían juntos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se encontraba tomando varias fotos a un grupo de modelos en la agencia pero no se sentía motivado en ese instante. Por alguna razón había días que le ocurría y no se explicaba el por qué, pero sentía monótono decir siempre cosas como: sonríe, dame una mirada casual, quiero una pose natural, mira a tal lugar, etc. ¿No se suponía que ya deberían saber lo que tienen que hacer?

Amaba el mundo de la moda y las pasarelas, pero había modelos que no le inspiraban, eran tan robóticos y carentes de emociones que no transmitían nada. Una piedra en el suelo tenía más vida que el grupo al que estaba fotografiando en ese momento.

¡Qué distinto había sido cuando trabajaba con Quinn o con Blaine! Blaine decía tanto con una mirada, una sonrisa suya podía poner de cabeza al mundo, tenía una presencia imponente, su seguridad se reflejaba en cada movimiento, vaya que sabía hacer que la cámara se enamorase de él.

¿De dónde salió eso? Hummel se congeló por unos segundos sin entender por qué había tenido ese pensamiento. Luego de varias respiraciones y hacer una pausa, logró aclarar sus ideas… Reconocía que Anderson era magnífico en lo que hacía, eso era todo por supuesto… y extrañaba trabajar con él.

Estaba desesperado por terminar, afortunadamente luego de esa sesión no tenía más trabajo por el día, así que podía irse y era lo que iba a hacer sin lugar a duda.

Se encontraba en el departamento de edición, revisando las fotografías para imprimirlas y poder ser libre por el resto de la tarde. Su celular sonó con una notificación, así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y revisó de qué se trataba.

Había un mensaje de alguien desconocido, lo cual era raro porque no acostumbraba darle su número a cualquiera, aunque a veces lo contactaban por medio de las personas con las que laboraba. Supuso que ese era el caso, pero su respiración se detuvo un par de segundos cuando empezó a leer.

 _* ¡Hola Kurt! Realmente espero que estés muy bien y feliz._

 _Y antes de que te preguntes, no, no estoy ebrio. Estoy en mis cinco sentidos y en perfecto estado… Sólo quería desearte una excelente tarde._

Un segundo mensaje entró al instante.

 _* Me había olvidado, seguramente no tienes este número guardado. Soy Blaine._

¿Blaine? Era una broma, ¿cierto? Sí, eso debía ser, alguien le había mandado ese mensaje para molestarlo, porque él tenía el número del modelo, y ese no era definitivamente.

Además, ¿por qué razón el de ojos dorados le iba a escribir, y menos de esa forma tan dulce? Con las fotos en mano salió del lugar para entregarlas e irse a un café. No tenía ganas de regresar a su departamento todavía.

Sentado en una mesa esquinera, junto al ventanal, estaba el castaño bebiendo su café y observando su teléfono. Había leído el texto tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió escribirle al remitente y salir de dudas de una buena vez.

 _* Quien quiera que seas, no me parece nada divertida tu broma._

La respuesta en esta ocasión no llegó tan rápido como esperaba. Había pasado más de quince minutos cuando la notificación apareció.

 _* Kurt, no es ninguna broma. Soy Blaine, este es mi número personal, el otro que tenías es el que uso para cosas del trabajo._

¡No era posible! Primero, Blaine no le escribiría a menos que estuviese muy mal como sucedió en el pasado. Segundo, si fuese él realmente, no le mandaría un texto deseándole una buena tarde. ¡Ese no era Anderson! ¡De ningún modo podía ser quien le estuviese mandando los mensajes!

 _* No tengo tiempo para esto, así es que mejor deja de estar molestando. Tengo amigos que pueden averiguar quién eres en cuestión de segundos._

Con eso el castaño esperó que se hubiese terminado el intercambio de mensajes, y sonrió complacido y triunfante cuando no recibió ninguna otra notificación durante el tiempo que permaneció en la cafetería.

Cuando iba saliendo, su celular volvió a sonar y rodó los ojos al ver que se trataba del mismo número.

\- ¡Basta de esta tontería! ¡En este momento vas a saber quién es Kurt Hummel! – Bufó realmente enojado.

\- No tengo idea de lo que está diciendo. – Respondió un hombre bajito, bastante asustado ante el tono intimidante del de ojos azules, quien iba cruzando por la puerta al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento mucho! – Se puso más rojo que un tomate – Estaba hablando solo.

El sujeto lo miró extrañado. – Sí, sí, claro. Hablaba solo. – Siguió de largo buscando una mesa lejana.

\- ¡Ay sí! ¡Cómo si nunca hubiera hablado solo luego de leer algo! – Musitó rodando los ojos.

Caminó hasta llegar a su auto, y una vez en la comodidad y privacidad del mismo, abrió el mensaje, pero no encontró palabra alguna en esta ocasión, sino un video. Empezó sin darse cuenta a morderse las uñas, (una mala costumbre que había tenido años atrás cuando se ponía nervioso y que supuestamente había superado) mientras se debatía en si debía verlo o no.

Un dedo vacilante presionó el botón de reproducción y segundos después apareció una pared blanca, pero la cámara fue girando hasta que mostró el rostro del modelo con una ligera sonrisa.

 _¡Hola Kurt! Creo que esta prueba es más que suficiente para que creas que soy yo. Como mencioné antes, éste es mi número privado, el otro es para el trabajo._

 _Amm… sólo quería saludarte, así que no te quito más tiempo. Cuídate mucho y sé feliz. Adiós._

¿Por qué estaba tan impactado? Bueno, no es que él y Blaine fuesen los mejores amigos precisamente, o que ellos acostumbrasen a escribirse, menos a mandarse grabaciones.

¡Un video! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Le había mandado un video! ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

Lo volvió a poner y luego de eso otra vez. A la cuarta reproducción, lo pausó y miró atentamente el rostro del chico en la pantalla.

Estaba más delgado que la última vez que se habían visto, y ya en esa ocasión lucía con menos peso del habitual. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran evidentes y se notaba muy cansado. Quizá no estaba durmiendo bien, o podía haber estado enfermo, y sin embargo había cierto brillo en sus ojos y sonreía… ¡Sonreía!

Era Blaine Anderson, pero parecía como si fuese una persona diferente en cierto modo, se veía como alguien más relajado y resplandeciente, y definitivamente eso le agradaba.


	21. Cap 20: Ilusiones y Lamentos

**_Continuando con este maratón y su petición de que publique un capítulo diario para poder disfrutar_ _y asimilar todo_ _mejor, aquí la nueva actualización ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **"** **Ilusiones y Lamentos"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba disfrutando de los besos y las caricias que su novio le prodigaba. Ambos se encontraban en la cama sólo en boxer, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada toque mientras suspiraba.

Habían estado conversando en el sofá cuando el de cabello oscuro se acercó para besarlo de forma romántica, así que no estaba seguro de en qué momento la temperatura había subido hasta encontrarse en su habitación disfrutando de su semi desnudez mientras se exploraban el uno al otro.

Era la primera vez que se estaban poniendo tan íntimos y era maravillosa la sensación. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había tenido su último novio, así que amar a alguien y sentirse amado lo suficiente como para entregarse era algo que estaba volviendo a experimentar.

El ojimarrón había dado el primer paso, y aunque al comienzo él se negó, había terminado cediendo evidentemente porque estaba soltando pequeños gemidos mientras los suaves labios de su novio recorrían su torso.

Leonardo llevó sus dedos hacia el elástico de la ropa interior del castaño y lo miró como esperando una señal.

\- No te detengas. – Dijo con nervios y le sonrió.

\- Eres tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre imaginé. – Mencionó el modelo luego de haberse deshecho de la última prenda y con sus ojos recorrer de pies a cabeza la desnuda anatomía del fotógrafo.

Poco después se encontraba en iguales condiciones mientras el ojiazul sostenía en un dedo el boxer que le había retirado, listo para pasar una noche memorable.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En otra ciudad, a la misma hora y bajo la misma luna que brillaba resplandeciente tiñendo con sus hilos de color plata a la noche, Blaine estaba acostado en su cama contemplando el diseño tan asimétricamente perfecto de su techo cuando recordó que Kurt en alguna ocasión le había comentado lo hermoso que era y como nunca había visto algo igual.

Pensar en el castaño dibujó una sonrisa boba en su rostro y cerró los ojos evocando el recuerdo de aquel hombre al que no podía describir de otra forma que no fuese perfecto, aquellos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo en una mañana despejada, esa sonrisa espléndida y dulce que le transmitía tantas cosas, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir todo lo que el castaño provocaba en él. Abrió los ojos y suspiró.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- No sé cómo decirte esto exactamente.

\- Sólo hazlo Blaine. Comienza por lo más fácil.

\- Es que no hay nada fácil al respecto, Quinn.

\- Cariño, de seguro sí lo hay.

El ojimiel sentía una extraña tibieza en su corazón cuando su amiga usaba esa palabra con él. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo llamó con una palabra que fuese muestra de afecto. – Amm… No sé, no estoy seguro.

\- Piensa un poco en aquello y cuando estés listo para hablar, aquí voy a seguir sentada junto a ti. No iré a ninguna parte.

Empezaba a sentir tantas cosas por esta chica, eran sentimientos que habían sido olvidados durante años y que estaban renaciendo en su corazón, por lo que trataba de ser cauteloso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar confiar en ella y sentirse a gusto a su lado.

\- He tenido unos sueños muy extraños.

\- A veces los sueños tratan de decirnos algo.

\- He escuchado al respecto, pero ¿realmente crees en ello?

\- Claro que sí. Está Comprobado que el subconsciente…

\- No me des explicaciones científicas ni nada que se le parezca, también he oído sobre eso, pero… ¿cómo podemos saber lo que nos trata de decir? Me refiero a que a veces soñamos cosas sin ningún sentido ni la menor relevancia, ¿cómo puede eso tener un significado, o peor aún un mensaje?

\- Blaine, cada vez que soñamos nuestro cerebro produce pensamientos en diferentes formas, y esos pensamientos, aunque involuntarios, reflejan aquello a lo que estamos expuestos en el transcurso del día, nuestras preocupaciones, escenarios de lo que quisiéramos, y una larga lista de cosas. Por lo tanto sí, los sueños siempre nos están diciendo algo, sólo hay que saberlos interpretar.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, suponiendo que así fuese… Mmm…

\- ¿Has estado teniendo algún sueño en particular?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Y de qué se ha tratado?

\- Son muchas cosas en realidad.

\- Entonces trata de recordar algo que se repita. Cuando sueñas algo continuamente, debes prestarle atención porque definitivamente es importante.

\- Hay alguien que me dice que no lo he tratado correctamente, – hizo una pausa con cierto nerviosismo – lo veo llorar y sufrir mucho por mi culpa. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurra, estamos muy bien y felices. Es bastante confuso la verdad.

\- Y en la vida real, ¿han tenido problemas? Porque tal vez es la forma de tu subconsciente de decirte que solucionen esos inconvenientes.

\- Algo así.

\- Deberías intentar llevarte mejor con esa persona, tratarla de una manera diferente.

\- Ah… Es complicado… Sobre todo porque está lejos ahora.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso no significa que no puedas tratar, tal vez no sea tan fácil como si estuviese aquí, pero no permitas que eso te detenga.

\- Creo que tal vez tienes razón.

\- ¡La tengo! ¡Así que no discutas conmigo! – Le dio unos golpecitos juguetones con los dedos en la pierna – ¿Hay algo más en ese sueño que crees que pueda darnos una pista?

\- Él me dice lo que está buscando, lo que quiere.

\- ¡Ah! Es un "él".

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Comprendo… ¿Y de casualidad esa persona es Kurt?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando estaba aquí me di cuenta la forma en que lo mirabas y como sonreías cuando estaba cerca. Claro, eso fue en los últimos tiempos, porque no era igual a cuando él llegó a la agencia.

\- ¡En lo absoluto! ¡No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas!

\- Blaine… No tienes que ocultarme lo que sientes, te prometo que jamás le diré nada.

Soltó el aire retenido. – Bien, sí puede que sea él.

Suspiró con cierta pesadez. – Eso puede ser bueno, o tal vez no.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- A que ustedes dos son muy complicados.

\- ¿Cómo que complicados? – Indagó con voz seria y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡A eso precisamente me refiero! – ¿Te das cuenta la manera en la que reaccionaste? Bueno, Kurt también puede ser así, ambos son algo… explosivos. Aunque por lo general es muy dulce… Igual que tú. – Sonrió.

\- ¡No soy dulce!

\- Lo eres, aunque trates de negarlo y ocultarlo. – El chico rodó los ojos.

Mmm… Así que te gusta, ¿eh?

\- Sí, pero es más que eso. No sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa con él.

\- Creo que estás enamorado.

\- ¿Enamorado? ¡Es absurdo!

\- Si no lo estás aún, entonces estás enamorándote.

\- Kurt me gusta, no lo niego, y sí me produce… algo cuando lo veo, pero es…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que me gusta tener lo prohibido.

\- Tal vez al comienzo, pero en este punto diría que hay algo más.

\- ¡No hay nada más!

\- ¿Estás seguro que no estás enamorado de él?

\- ¡No creo en el amor, Quinn!

\- El amor es hermoso.

\- ¡Sólo te hace sufrir!

\- A veces pasa, pero es…

\- ¡Nada! ¡El amor es nada! ¡No sirve más que para lastimarte! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Te enamoraste y te hicieron daño, jugaron contigo!

\- Pero no significa que voy a dejar de creer. Quien me hizo eso fue una mala persona, pero también he estado enamorada de personas maravillosas y tuve noviazgos que recuerdo con mucho cariño.

\- ¿Y dónde están los novios maravillosos? Porque no los veo.

\- Lamentablemente por mi carrera las cosas no funcionaron. La falta de tiempo fue un factor crucial, sin embargo no me arrepiento porque mientras duró, fue hermoso.

\- Bien por ti, pero para mí el amor apesta. Te vuelve totalmente estúpido, le entregas tu corazón a una persona confiando en que lo cuidará, le das todo de ti y encadenas tu alma a la suya por lo que sólo cierras los ojos y confías ciegamente.

\- Eso es sublime y muy cierto Blaine.

\- Sí, claro que es cierto. El amor te absorbe. ¿Y qué hace esa persona a cambio? Toma tu amor y lo deshecha como si no valiese, estruja tu corazón con sus manos y se encarga de romperlo en fragmentos tan pequeños que nunca podrás volver a juntarlos, desgarra tu alma hasta verla sangrar y se regocija en tu dolor.

\- ¡Wow! Eso es… tétrico.

\- ¡Así es el amor, Quinn!

\- Lamento que te hayan lastimado al punto de tener ese concepto, pero esas cosas tan terribles no las hizo el amor, las hizo un cretino que no supo valorar al hombre divino que eres, y definitivamente no te merecía. – Se acercó y empezó a acariciarle el rostro con una mano. – Tienes que darle la oportunidad, la persona indicada llegará y serás muy feliz a su lado.

Y no con esto te estoy diciendo que esa persona sea Kurt, en el futuro pudiera ser él como pudiera ser cualquier otro, pero lo crucial aquí es que necesitas volver a confiar, permitirte sentir y entregarte nuevamente.

¿No te gustaría tener a alguien que te ame y a quien ames también? Alguien con quien caminar tomados de la mano por las calles, acurrucarse en un sofá a ver juntos una película, tener una sesión de besos románticos al despedirse, y muchas cosas más.

El suspiro que soltó el pelinegro le hizo darse cuenta a la chica que estaba en lo correcto y le sonrió. – Inténtalo cariño.

\- ¿Y con quién se supone que voy a darme una oportunidad? – Bufó rodando los ojos.

\- Estoy segura que debe haber en algún lugar una persona especial que haga acelerar tu corazón, a quien te den ganas de besar cada vez que la ves, con quien te gustaría tener instantes únicos. Esa persona que puedes visualizar a tu lado no sólo en el momento sino dentro de algunos meses, tal vez hasta años.

Y mientras Quinn mencionaba aquello, la imagen de una persona vino a su mente, alguien de cabello castaño y los ojos azules más hermosos del universo, y simplemente sonrió. La rubia supo que había dado en el blanco.

Sabía que su mejor amigo tenía un novio, con el que ella no estaba nada contenta porque se supone que las personas que llegan a tu vida deben hacerte bien y te van transformando en una mejor versión de ti mismo, y ese no era el caso porque Leonardo estaba convirtiendo a Kurt en alguien frío.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez Blaine podría conquistarlo… Aun cuando el modelo no había sido santo de su devoción en un principio, ahora que lo estaba conociendo mejor se daba cuenta de que no era como ella y como muchos pensaban.

Quizá ellos podrían hacerse bien el uno al otro.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Si te gusta Kurt deberías demostrárselo de algún modo. Llámalo, trata de acercarte a él, pero sin dobles intenciones ni decirle cosas obscenas. Le gustan los detalles sencillos, ¿sabes?

Y esas palabras golpearon a Blaine. Lo que había estado soñando se reprodujo en su cabeza al instante. Un Kurt llorando copiosamente le reclamaba su comportamiento lascivo y le expresaba lo que quería…

 _\- ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¿Crees que me gusta que me beses intempestivamente o que me toques cada vez que se te ocurre? Me haces sentir como un objeto sucio y barato. Pero claro, a ti no te importa en lo absoluto, sólo piensas en ti, ¡siempre en ti!_

 _Busco a alguien que me quiera de verdad, alguien que sea cariñoso, que tenga un detalle conmigo, y un detalle no es precisamente algo que compre con todos sus millones, simplemente un mensaje de buenos días, que me escuche con genuino interés… Cosas que jamás harías, porque no eres más que un cretino, así que ahora déjame en paz._

 _\- Kurt, por favor vamos a hablar de esto. Dime lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Yo por ti lo haría todo sin siquiera pensarlo._

 _\- Si de verdad te importo, demuéstramelo._

¡Eso es lo que haría! Por el fotógrafo estaba dispuesto a tratar de cambiar, quería e iba a demostrarle que era especial para él, pero tenía que pensar en cómo hacerlo.

\- Quinn…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podrías darme el número de Kurt?

\- ¿Vas a llamarlo? – No pudo evitar evidenciar la emoción que sintió.

\- Creo que sí, tengo que pensar lo que le diré primero, pero necesito empezar a tomar acción.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Claro que te doy su número, pero… – Se mordió el labio, tal vez era imperativo que el chico de ojos avellanas supiese que había alguien en el medio, alguien que ya tenía el corazón de su amigo. – deberías saber que…

\- Sólo quiero tratar de arreglar las cosas con él, es todo. No quedamos en buenos términos la última vez que nos vimos y me gustaría cambiar eso.

\- Entiendo. – Cierta decepción se apoderó de ella, aunque sabía que si Blaine sentía algo no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. Bien, después de todo lo mejor era empezar de esa forma y con pequeños pasos, tenían que limar asperezas, ya después el destino se encargaría de tomar el rumbo correcto.

Luego de guardar el número en su teléfono, tomó a la chica de la mano – ¡Gracias! ¡Eres una gran amiga!

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Anderson sonrió y buscó su celular, luego de pensar un poco empezó a escribir, borrando una y otra vez lo que ponía hasta que finalmente se decidió por el texto que leyó varias veces hasta estar seguro de que era el adecuado, entonces lo envió.

Pensaba aguardar a recibir la respuesta para tratar de mantener una pequeña charla, pero las ansias lo consumieron y empezó a mandar mensaje tras mensaje.

Los minutos pasaban y miraba la pantalla en espera de alguna notificación, sin embargo nada sucedía.

El tiempo transcurrió, y convencido de que el castaño no iba a contestar, aventó el teléfono con rabia para luego abrazarse a su almohada con amargura, arrepentido completamente de lo que había hecho.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El día siguiente fue una tortura para cualquiera que se cruzase en el camino del de rizos, andaba de un humor terrible, y según muchos, estaba totalmente insoportable.

No dejaba de pensar en el ridículo que había hecho al enviarle todos esos mensajes al fotógrafo. No entendía por qué se había dejado llevar por el impulso y la emoción como si fuese un adolescente.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo cuando su teléfono personal sonó con una notificación. Su corazón dio un salto y corrió a revisarlo, decepcionándose al ver que era un mensaje de su rubia amiga, el cual decidió ignorar porque sabía que si le contestaba lo haría con alguna grosería por ser ella quien lo incitó a ponerse en contacto con Hummel.

\- Sr. Anderson. – Una chica de estatura promedio, cabello con ondas teñido de rubio, vestida con un traje a la moda se acercó a él apresuradamente mientras éste caminaba hacia la puerta principal. – El Sr. Callright requiere su presencia en este momento. Lo espera en su oficina.

\- Me voy a comer, luego iré.

\- El Sr. Callright me pidió que me asegurara que…

\- ¡Te dije que luego de que regrese de comer iré! – Proclamó furioso, se dio la vuelta y dejó a la chica sola y sin saber qué hacer.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt despertó en medio de los mimos y besos de su novio hasta que éste fue a prepararle algo para comer.

Luego de darse un baño se sentó en la cama con una toalla atada en su cintura y tomó su celular para revisarlo. En la noche habían sonado varias notificaciones pero él estaba muy ocupado para contestar, así que lo haría en ese momento.

Se sorprendió al encontrar varios textos del modelo pelinegro, los cuales leyó detenidamente y se quedó dubitativo antes de responder.

 _¡Hola Blaine!_

 _Estoy bien, gracias._

 _Anoche estaba ocupado y no pude revisar el teléfono._

 _¿Sabes? Esto es raro y todavía no entiendo tus intenciones al enviarme estos mensajes y el video del otro día… Leí que quiere arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, y honestamente no sé qué pensar al respecto._

\- Amor, ¿vamos a la mesa o prefieres comer aquí?

\- En la mesa está bien, ya termino de vestirme. Gracias.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Todo lo que mi hermoso novio quiera!

\- Leo, ya basta. – Sonrió.

\- ¡Eres divino y jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo! Y después de lo de anoche, voy a atesorarte más todavía. – Le dio un beso en la frente.

No demores, voy a ir sirviendo la comida.

\- Enseguida estaré allí. – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez listo y antes de salir de la habitación, tomó su teléfono y envió un nuevo mensaje.

 _Dame tiempo para analizar las cosas._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Mientras terminaba de almorzar en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, Blaine había recibido el primer mensaje, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se eliminó de forma automática al leerlo.

\- ¿Cómo que no entiendes cuáles son mis intenciones? – Bufó con tal potencia en la voz que varios comensales voltearon a verlo. – ¡Fui muy claro en lo que escribí! ¿No sabes qué pensar de mí? ¡Eres un idiota Hummel!

\- Disculpe señor Anderson, ¿está bien? – Un mesero preocupado se acercó a él.

\- ¿BIEN? ¿CUÁNDO EN MI VIDA ALGO HA ESTADO BIEN?


	22. Cap 21: Los Caminos se Cierran

**_Continuamos con otro capítulo de este maratón ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21:**

 **"** **Los Caminos se Cierran"**

* * *

.

Blaine salió echando chispas del lugar y se embarcó en su auto sin rumbo fijo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado conduciendo ni en qué dirección, pero evidentemente habían sido varias horas porque ya era de noche cuando se encontró estacionándose a las afueras del bar que solía frecuentar.

Entró como autómata y se ubicó en su mesa de siempre.

\- ¡Sr. Anderson! – Exclamó el barman que estaba secando los vasos y colocándolos en su lugar. – ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vino!

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia el de piel ligeramente bronceada. – Es temprano, estamos terminando de acomodar las cosas.

\- Alan. – Pronunció con cierto alivio al levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que alguien a quien conocía estaba de pie a un costado suyo.

\- Sinceramente pensé que ya no lo vería por aquí nuevamente.

\- Tráeme lo de siempre.

\- No lo haga, por favor.

\- Tráeme lo que acostumbro y dos botellas extra.

\- Sr. Anderson, eso no le hace ningún bien.

\- No te estoy preguntando, sólo trae mi maldita bebida. – Gruñó con los puños apretados estrellándolos contra la mesa.

Poco después el cantinero estuvo de regreso y colocó frente al modelo el licor solicitado, quien empezó a beberlo como si de agua se tratase en un día extremadamente caluroso.

\- Sr. Anderson. – El chico regresó luego de unos minutos – ¿Puedo sentarme con usted? Si no es mucho atrevimiento, por supuesto.

\- Adelante. – Respondió extrañado, aunque tratando de ignorarlo.

\- Gracias. – Luego de acomodarse miró con tristeza la forma en la que estaba bebiendo el hombre frente a él. – ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Hace un buen tiempo que dejó de venir.

\- Necesito olvidar.

\- Haciendo esto sólo va a conseguir ponerse mal.

\- Si vas a criticarme…

\- No lo critico, me preocupo por usted.

El aludido posó sus ojos muy amplios sobre el barman. – Tú… ¿qué?

\- Usted me importa mucho y no quiero que destruya su vida. No tengo idea alguna de qué le ocurrió para llevarlo a beber de esa forma, pero me duele y me preocupa. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a un extraordinario ser humano años atrás, y doy gracias por ello cada día.

Jamás voy a olvidar lo que hizo por mí y por mi hija. En mi corazón guardo un enorme cariño hacia usted.

\- Alan…

\- No necesita esto. – Agarró con una mano una de las botellas cerradas. – No se haga nuevamente ese daño. – Mencionó con voz suplicante. – Ya usted se había alejado de este lugar.

\- No entiendes, no puedes porque…

\- Yo también he sufrido mucho, he tenido que pelear con uñas y dientes en esta vida para poder seguir adelante, la angustia me ha invadido, me he sentido solo y sin esperanzas.

\- Tienes a tu hija, ella ha sido tu fortaleza.

\- Es verdad, me he aferrado a ella y a su amor.

\- Yo no tengo a nadie para…

\- Aférrese a usted mismo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes de tener a mi pequeña Luna eso fue lo que hice, me aferré a mí y a mis sueños. No lo tome a mal pero usted tiene una vida mucho más fácil que la que yo tuve, hablando económicamente. Aproveche esa gran ventaja, busque algo que le apasione y dedíquese un tiempo a ello, viaje, recorra el mundo, involúcrese en algún proyecto o una causa noble… No lo sé, hay tantas posibilidades.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Las cosas serán tan fáciles o tan difíciles como usted quiera que sean.

\- ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Yo no he decidido que me suceda tal o cual cosa.

\- Por supuesto que no, las circunstancias no las elegimos, sólo ocurren, pero lo que sí podemos hacer es escoger la forma en la que reaccionamos ante ellas. Por ejemplo, tuvo un mal día y tal vez no pueda cambiar lo que le sucedió, pero tiene dos opciones a continuación, se enfrasca en ese mal momento o lo supera y sigue avanzando.

Puede elegir entre estar aquí y beber hasta perder el conocimiento, pero lo que va a ocurrir después es que va a estar mal tanto física como anímicamente, y le aseguro que se hundirá en el recuerdo de lo que lo trajo hasta aquí, y al final sólo se sentirá miserable.

Pero no es su única opción, usted puede ir a practicar un deporte para librar la endorfina acumulada, puede buscar a un amigo para platicar y tratar de distraerse, también puede…

\- Sí, sí… Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme.

\- Sé que nunca me voy a comparar con sus amigos del círculo en el que se desenvuelve, pero si quiere hablar con alguien, estoy aquí para escucharlo, o si prefiere algo más de calma puede ir a mi departamento. Le aseguro que siempre las puertas estarán abiertas y tendré tiempo para usted.

Blaine soltó un sollozo fuerte y de inmediato se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta.

Hace unos años atrás conocí a un Blaine Anderson con un corazón enorme, una persona altruista llena de amor y muchas cualidades. No merece estar sufriendo de esta forma. – Colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del ojimiel. – Las personas están empezando a llegar, dentro de poco el lugar estará lleno y creo que es mejor si va a un sitio apartado en donde pueda relajarse y liberar esto que siente.

¿Le parece si vamos a mi departamento? No será lujoso, pero es tranquilo y puedo ofrecerle un buen café. Tal vez y si se anima, se quede hasta más tarde que Luna va a regresar. Ella siempre pregunta por usted.

\- ¿Ella me recuerda?

\- Siempre. Cada vez que lo ve en algún comercial o en el afiche de un producto, sonríe y me pregunta cuándo podremos ir a visitarlo.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Acepta ir conmigo?

\- Ah… ah… – Asintió con la cabeza y empezó a removerse en la silla.

\- Espéreme aquí, me voy a llevar esto. – Tomó las dos botellas cerradas – No se las he facturado, tenía la esperanza de convencerlo de salir de aquí antes de que las abriera, así que sólo debo devolverlas a su sitio. ¿Está bien eso? – El de rizos volvió a asentir suavemente – Perfecto, no demoro.

Unos minutos transcurrieron antes de que Alan estuviese de regreso. – ¡Listo! ¡Vamos!

\- Mi cuenta. – Intentó sacar la cartera de su bolsillo.

\- Ya me encargué de eso también.

\- No debiste.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe. ¡Oh! Déjeme ayudarlo. – Lo tomó del brazo al darse cuenta de que se tambaleaba al intentar levantarse. Podía ser producto de lo que había ingerido o por la forma en la que estaba temblando, pero necesitaba un poco de apoyo para movilizarse.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine despertó con el sonido de la alarma, se sentó y contempló todo por un tiempo, los recuerdos llegaron lentamente y sonrió. Había estado en el departamento de Alan y bebido tanto café que estaba seguro que hasta lo transpiraba. Platicaron de diferentes cosas y eso en cierto modo lo ayudó. Tal vez lo que necesitaba sólo era algo de compañía.

Las palabras del chico empezaron a cobrar mayor lógica para él: "No elegimos las circunstancias, sólo ocurren, pero sí podemos escoger la forma en la que reaccionamos ante ellas".

Al estar en el bar, pudo decidir quedarse bebiendo, y definitivamente en ese momento se estaría sintiendo como si un tren de carga le hubiese pasado por encima. Pero prefirió irse con el chico, con quien tuvo una plática agradable y después volvió a ver a su hija, quien se había convertido en una niña alegre y sagaz.

Había disfrutado tanto el momento y reído con las ocurrencias de la pequeña Luna que simplemente se olvidó de lo que lo tenía tan molesto. Al regresar a su casa se duchó y fue directo a la cama, tan inundado de los gratos recuerdos que no pudo pensar en nada más hasta quedarse dormido.

Buscó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y navegó hasta dar con el nuevo número agregado, escribió un "Muchas gracias por lo de anoche" y se fue a bañar para dirigirse a la agencia.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más?

\- El celeste con blanco. Ese vestido es hermoso y te va a quedar de maravilla.

\- Entonces este será. – Respondió una Quinn alegre a su mejor amigo con quien sostenía una video llamada a través de la computadora. Colocó el vestido encima de la cama y procedió a guardar el otro.

\- Estuve revisando mi agenda y creo que podría estar ahí al final del mes.

\- ¡Oh! Pero falta mucho todavía Kurt, recién empezó octubre.

\- Lo sé, y quisiera estar ahí antes, sin embargo me resulta imposible. Tiene que ser a fin de mes para poderme quedar una semana completa. Porque la otra opción es ir dentro de cinco días pero sólo para pasar el fin de semana.

\- ¿Y no puedes venir en ambas fechas?

\- No soy un modelo exclusivo que gana miles de dólares. – Rió juguetonamente.

\- ¡Ay, no seas tonto! Que si es por eso, te pago el pasaje. Es más, si puedes venir cada fin de semana, encantada estaré de hacerme cargo de ese costo.

\- Me resulta imposible, aunque me encantaría. Y sobre lo otro, no tendría lógica que fuese cuando hace unos días me dijiste que en esa fecha vas a viajar para el desfile en Chicago.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

\- Yo no, por eso revisé mi agenda en función de que coincida mi tiempo libre con el tuyo. Bueno, no tan libre en tu caso porque tienes que trabajar, pero sería como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿No piensas volver?

\- Voy a ir a fin de mes… ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a regresar definitivamente? La verdad es que no lo sé, estoy bien aquí, no obstante extraño muchas cosas de allá, sobre todo a ti. Pero, después de todo, extender las alas y ampliar los horizontes es parte de crecer y madurar, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, lo es. Siempre y cuando quieras estar en otro lugar y vivir la nueva experiencia.

\- Y por eso vine.

\- Y ya viviste todo lo que querías, tal vez es tiempo de volver a casa, Kurt.

\- Volver a casa… ¡Eso suena tan bien!

\- ¿Qué suena bien, amor? – El modelo ingresó a la habitación usando sólo un boxer.

\- Estoy conversando con Quinn. – Respondió con seriedad por la intrusión.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! No fue mi intención interrumpir. – Se giró hacia la cámara – ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias. Supongo que tú con mucho calor por la escasez de ropa.

Soltó una carcajada. – Salí de darme un baño y venía a buscar mi ropa.

\- ¿Están viviendo juntos? – Dirigió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

\- No, no, para nada. – Respondió presuroso el castaño. – Es sólo que a veces Leo se queda a dormir, otras veces yo voy a su departamento y…

\- Comprendo. – Le clavó los ojos como dagas y el ojiazul entendió de inmediato.

\- ¿Leo, podrías salir por favor? Estábamos hablando de algo personal.

\- Sí, seguro. – Respondió poco gustoso – Aunque no veo la razón para que yo no pueda saber si algo te ocurre. – Hizo un gesto de molestia que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia. – Se supone que no tenemos secretos.

\- Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte a nuestra plática Leonardo, – intervino la chica perspicazmente – si es que no te molesta o incomoda de algún modo el tópico que estamos tratando.

\- ¿El cuál es?

\- Mis periodos están siendo irregulares, y tengo unos cólicos tan terribles que siento como si me estuviesen arrancando las entrañas.

El castaño apretó los labios para no reírse, ese era uno de los trucos que ella solía usar de adolescente cuando alguien trataba de interrumpirlos. ¡De cuantos chicos molestos se habían librado de esa forma!

\- Ah… Amm… No… Está bien… Eso es algo muy personal… Sólo voy a tomar mi ropa y saldré enseguida.

\- Sí, claro… – Se dirigió a su amigo. – Bueno cariño, como te decía…

\- Perdón, pero ahora que recuerdo, cuando entré, Kurt tú decías que eso sonaba muy bien. ¿A qué te referías?

\- Es que Quinn me estaba diciendo que había pensado en operarse los ovarios y así ya no pasar por el mismo martirio cada mes.

Ella continuó con astucia. – He estado averiguando sobre estas nuevas cirugías que…

\- ¡Demasiada información! – Exclamó el modelo horrorizado. Tomó lo que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia la salida a toda prisa. – Espero que soluciones esos inconvenientes y te sientas mejor. – Salió sin esperar a que ella le respondiese y cerró la puerta.

Se miraron durante varios segundos, como dándole tiempo de que el ojimarrón se alejase lo suficiente y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada. El momento se sentía tal como antes de que el castaño se fuese. Quinn pensó en que ése sí era su mejor amigo, el de siempre, con el que creció y se divertían molestando a otros.

\- ¡No puedo creer que dijeras lo de los cólicos y todo eso!

\- Y tú saliste con lo de la cirugía que me voy a realizar. La cara de Leonardo fue épica.

\- ¡Quién lo manda a entrar a mi habitación sin tocar primero! Por algo la puerta estaba cerrada. Él sabe que me molesta cuando invaden mi privacidad.

\- Extraño cosas como estas. – Suspiró.

\- Yo igual. ¡Te extraño tanto! – Acotó con añoranza.

\- Explícame cómo está eso de que se queda a dormir ahí o que tú te quedas donde él.

\- Bueno, es algo que hacemos desde hace un tiempo. A veces se nos hacía tarde conversando, viendo películas o por cualquier motivo y luego estábamos con la angustia presente hasta que el otro llegaba a su departamento y recibía una llamada para indicar que había llegado bien.

Por eso un día decidimos que si se nos pasaba el tiempo por la razón que fuese, era mejor si nos quedábamos a dormir donde el otro.

\- Entiendo, y tiene lógica… Andar por las calles muy tarde por las noches puede ser peligroso.

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Pero eso no explica por qué se estaba duchando en tu baño e ingresó a la habitación en ropa interior. Esas son el tipo de cosas que suceden cuando una relación es seria, y ustedes sólo llevan juntos unos meses. Nunca habías tenido ese grado de intimidad con alguien en tan poco tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero con Leo las cosas son diferentes. Él es distinto a cualquier otro novio que haya tenido.

\- ¿No crees que te estás involucrando en esa relación demasiado rápido?

\- Honestamente, no. Todo se siente tan bien a su lado. Es como si él fuese mi alma gemela.

\- ¡ESO NUNCA!

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Lo lamento, pero las almas gemelas son seres que se complementan y ustedes no se parecen en lo absoluto. - _Eres mucho mejor que él. Me rehúso a que tan siquiera se te ocurra la idea de compartir tu vida con ese sujeto._ \- Pensó molesta, ella se encargaría de intervenir si fuese necesario.

\- Creo que mejor cambiamos el tema… Mmm… ¿Sabes? Algo raro ha estado pasando.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Blaine empezó a escribirme.

\- Me alegro que se haya decidido a hacerlo.

\- ¡Oh! Ya lo sabías. ¿Y tienes idea a qué se deba esa locura?

\- No es ninguna locura, está intentando cambiar y quiere enmendar sus errores. Él sentía que necesitaba contactarse contigo para limar asperezas y fui yo la que le sugirió que te llamase, así que me pidió tu número, pero no sabía que te estaba mandando mensajes.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El pelinegro acababa de llegar a la agencia cuando uno de los asistentes se le acercó con ceremonia, evidentemente lo estaba esperando. – El Sr. Callright quiere que se presente en su oficina en este instante.

Sin responder nada, se dirigió hacia allá. Ya sabía que tendría que enfrentarse al dueño una vez más. Ya tenía una suspensión encima, no quería otra, así que trataría de explicarle de la mejor forma posible por qué no regresó el día anterior.

Unos cuantos golpes ligeros en la puerta fueron suficientes para que se le permitiese ingresar.

\- ¡Buen día Alex!

\- Soy el Sr. Callright.

\- Siempre te he llamado por tu nombre.

\- Y ese ha sido uno de mis tantos errores contigo.

\- Entiendo que estés molesto porque…

\- ¿Molesto? ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy fúrico! ¿Tienes idea de todas las quejas que recibí el día de ayer por parte de casi todo el personal? Y todas esas quejas eran sobre ti.

Te crees con derecho a venir aquí y tratar a las personas como se te ocurre, y soy culpable en gran medida porque he tolerado mucho de lo que has hecho sólo porque eres bueno en tu trabajo y a consecuencia teníamos un contrato exclusivo, pero eso se acabó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que…?

\- ¡No me interrumpas! – Vociferó con voz severa.

¡Estoy cansado de todas las protestas que recibo a causa tuya! Pero ayer… ayer fue el acabose. ¡Hasta los del departamento de utilería manifestaron su disgusto!

\- ¡No he ido a utilería en ningún momento!

\- ¡Te dije que no me interrumpas Anderson! Pensé que tal vez algo andaba mal porque algunos días tu actitud parecía estar mejorando y quería hablar contigo por eso, pero no, dejaste a Tanya con la palabra en la boca y te largaste a comer cuando claramente te mandé a buscar.

Pese a eso pensé en tener esa plática contigo cuando retornaras, sin embargo ni siquiera te dignaste a volver. Simplemente se te pegó la gana de irte y no regresar sin importarte nada. ¡Nada!

¡Tenías una sesión fotográfica para una de las marcas de mayor renombre y nunca apareciste! ¡Le hiciste perder a la agencia miles de dólares! Pero eso no te importa obviamente. ¡Sólo piensas en ti todo el tiempo!

\- Si me dejaras explicarte…

\- ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡ME CANSÉ DE TUS EXCUSAS! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE QUIERAS VERME LA CARA DE IDIOTA Y QUE HAGAS Y DESHAGAS A TU ANTOJO!

Y NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR QUE VAS A DEMANDARME POR ROMPER EL CONTRATO PORQUE TENGO TODAS LAS PRUEBAS DE TU INCUMPLIMIENTO, ASÍ QUE RAZONES PARA DESPEDIRTE ME SOBRAN.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Esto… es mi vida… mi mundo… ¡No puedes!

\- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! ¡Y AHORA VE AL CAMERINO Y RECOGE TODAS TUS COSAS PORQUE TIENES MEDIA HORA EXACTAMENTE PARA LARGARTE DE MI AGENCIA! Y SI OPONES RESISTENCIA O NO ESTÁS FUERA EN ESE TIEMPO, EL EQUIPO DE SEGURIDAD YA ESTÁ ADVERTIDO PARA SACARTE A LA FUERZA SI ES NECESARIO.

\- Alex…

\- ¡LÁRGATE!

Blaine apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas a tal punto que pudo sentir el dolor de la tensión a lo largo de sus brazos. Salió de la oficina conteniendo sus emociones, no iba a permitir que nadie lo viese mal.

Al cruzar por los pasillos, todos lo miraban y murmuraban entre ellos. Pudo ver muchas sonrisas de satisfacción y otras más con burla.

Entró en lo que había sido su camerino hasta hace un día atrás y empezó a guardar todo en su bolso. Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, las cuales limpió de inmediato, no se iba a romper ahí, no iba a demostrarle a ninguna persona lo herido que estaba y lo perdido que se sentía.

¿Por qué el mundo estaba en su contra? Cuando estaba tratando de enmendarse, derribar sus muros y tratar de ser mejor, el peso de todo se le venía encima.

 _Tal vez es el karma que te está cobrando todo lo que has hecho… En algún momento tenía que suceder._

 _Sé fuerte, no te derrumbes, no le demuestres a nadie ninguna emoción._

De pronto tuvo una especie de Déjà vu… Cuando sus padres lo corrieron de la casa fue una situación similar, gritos e insultos llenando el lugar, le hicieron saber lo decepcionados que estaban de él y como era una vergüenza para el apellido y la familia. Le dieron media hora para recoger sus cosas y eso fue todo, se desligaron de cualquier responsabilidad, no les importó si tenía o no a dónde ir o lo que pasaría con él en el futuro.

\- ¡Blaine! – Donovan entró corriendo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

\- No tengo idea de qué pueden estar diciendo. – Trató de sonar serio.

\- Te vas… Están comentando que te vas. El Sr. Callright te corrió.

¡Genial! Recién estaba recogiendo sus cosas y ya todos en la agencia sabían lo que había ocurrido. Rodó los ojos y siguió guardando sus pertenencias.

\- Sr. Anderson. – Uno de los guardias se asomó poco después con discreción. – Le quedan sólo diez minutos, no quiero verme forzado a sacarlo. Tenemos órdenes directas, pero no puedo ni quiero cumplirlas.

David Swan había entrado a laborar como guardia de seguridad a la agencia al mismo tiempo que el ojimiel llegó, y desde el comienzo tuvieron un trato cordial. Siempre hubo una relación de empatía y respeto entre ellos, y eso había continuado con el paso de los años. El hombre de más de cincuenta años era probablemente una de las pocas personas en dicho lugar a quien nunca le había mostrado su lado negativo.

\- Tranquilo David, ya estoy terminando. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? – Señaló una maleta de color turquesa con negro.

\- Claro que sí. Y déjeme decirle que lamento mucho esto, no es justa la forma en la que están haciendo las cosas. Usted es impresionante en su trabajo, además de que nadie merece ser tratado de esta forma.

\- Gracias. – Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de que su garganta se cerrase con un nudo terrible que era la antesala del llanto desgarrador que estaba conteniendo con cada fibra de su ser.

El guardia asintió y salió llevando la maleta. El modelo más joven que permanecía a un costado observando se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros – Blaine, si necesitas algo…

\- No es necesario que te molestes Donovan.

\- Te iba a decir que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a cambio de una buena noche de sexo, porque nadie puede negar que eres excelente en la cama… Es más, podrías dedicarte a eso, total, acostumbrado a acostarte con todos ya estás.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No era más que un imbécil! – Gruñó y le dio la espalda saliendo del camerino.

Trató de ignorar todos los comentarios y murmullos cuando iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal. Era abrumador ver a tantas personas felices al saber que no iba a seguir laborando ahí.

Con paso firme salió de la agencia y subió a su auto sin tener idea de qué haría con su vida a partir de ese momento.


	23. Cap 22: Sincerándose

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22:**

 **"** **Sincerándose"**

* * *

 _._

 _\- ¿Ya tienes todo para el viaje a Chicago?_

 _\- Sí, Kurt. Ya está listo mi equipaje._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede preciosa?_

 _\- Estoy algo estresada. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo va lo de la exposición?_

 _\- Excelente la verdad, sin embargo no es de lo que quieres hablar, te conozco demasiado bien._

 _\- Las cosas han estado algo extrañas, es todo._

 _\- Mmm... Y hablando de cosas extrañas, Blaine no me ha vuelto a escribir._

 _¿Qué tienes Quinn? ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _\- Blaine está desaparecido._

 _\- ¿Cómo que desaparecido?_

 _\- Lo corrieron de la agencia hace tres días y nadie ha sabido nada de él desde entonces._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Por qué lo corrieron? Él tenía un contrato de exclusividad, no pueden hacerle eso._

 _\- Callright tomó la decisión. No sé bien lo que sucedió, pero dicen que estaba furioso y que le gritó. Otros comentan que Blaine le faltó el respeto y hasta intentó golpearlo, están también los que aseguran que fue porque no cumplió con algo del trabajo. Es más, hay tantas versiones diferentes que es imposible confiar en alguna._

 _Lo que sí es certero y me duele mucho es el hecho de que todos estén contentos y satisfechos con la decisión de que Blaine ya no trabaje en la agencia. ¿Puedes creer que van a reunirse el fin de semana para festejar?_

 _\- ¡Son unos infelices!_

 _\- ¿Quiénes son infelices, amor?_

 _Y ahí estaba de nuevo Leonardo interrumpiendo una plática entre los dos amigos. Últimamente parecía que se hubiese mudado con Kurt porque aparecía todo el tiempo y siempre interfiriendo._

 _\- Los de la agencia, están disfrutando algo que ocurrió._

 _\- ¿Y de qué se trata? Porque si están felices debe ser por una buena razón._

 _\- No hay razón alguna para alegrarse de los malos momentos que pueda estar atravesando un ser humano._

 _¡Ese era su mejor amigo! Pensó la rubia orgullosa al escucharlo._

 _\- No, claro que no, pero tal vez lo que ocurrió era algo que ya esperaban o deseaban, así que..._

 _\- Pasó algo con Blaine._

 _\- ¡Ah! Eso. Sí me enteré, lo corrieron hace unos días. Es el tema del que todos hablan, lo que ocurre es que como has estado cubriendo varios eventos no te habías enterado. La verdad es que cada quien cosecha lo que siembra, así que él se lo buscó._

 _La rubia quería poder tele transportarse a través del teléfono en ese instante para darle unas cuantas bofetadas al ojimarrón. ¿Cómo se atrevía a expresarse de esa manera?_

 _\- Leo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?_

 _\- No entiendo por qué te afecta. Ya habíamos dejado en claro que ese sujeto no vale la pena, y si lo botaron como al perro que es, pues se lo tenía merecido._

 _\- ¡CÁLLATE!_

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa Kurt?_

 _\- ¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ EXPRESARTE ASÍ DE ÉL NI DE NADIE!_

 _\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? Después de toda la porquería que te lanzó encima y el infierno que te hizo vivir, deberías estar más que feliz de que..._

 _\- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!_

 _\- ¡NO ME CALLO! ¡Y NO ME GRITES!_

 _\- ¡SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN, AHORA!_

 _\- ¡NO VOY A NINGUNA PARTE!_

 _\- ¡VETE EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Dejó el celular a un lado y se levantó para empezar a empujar a su novio._

 _Quinn estaba siendo testigo de forma auditiva de una discusión fuerte, y por los gritos temía que algo le pasase a su mejor amigo. El golpe de la puerta la hizo saltar y su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que retumbaba en todo el lugar._

 _Escuchó una respiración agitada y a alguien tomar el dispositivo._

 _\- ¿Kurt?_

 _\- Dame unos segundos._

 _\- Sí, bebé. Seguro. – Con angustia y tristeza lo escuchó sollozar._

 _\- Es la primera pelea que tenemos desde que estamos juntos. – Comentó luego de un par de minutos._

 _\- Lo lamento mucho._

 _\- Nunca lo había visto ponerse así, parecía una fiera._

 _\- ¿Te hizo algo? Precioso, dime... ¿Te lastimó de alguna forma?_

 _\- No físicamente, pero las palabras pueden causar heridas profundas._

 _Necesito unos minutos._

 _\- Claro, te llamo luego._

 _\- ¡No! Por favor no cuelgues. Te necesito._

 _\- Aquí estoy cariño, siempre._

 ** _кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε_**

 _Kurt estaba acostado en su cama, abrazado a la almohada desde el día anterior. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para nada. Había estado esperando que su pareja fuese a buscarlo para solucionar las cosas, pero hasta ese momento no había rastro de él._

 _Por otro lado, quería y necesitaba tanto hablar con su mejor amiga, pero ella se encontraba en el evento en Chicago, así que sería imposible que se comunicasen probablemente hasta que estuviese de regreso._

 _Como si eso fuese poco, estaba preocupado por el ojimiel. Se imaginaba los peores escenarios debido a sus antecedentes. Recordó todas las veces que lo encontró en un estado deplorable, y cómo olvidar aquella noche donde lo halló tan ebrio que logró intoxicarse y casi le cuesta la vida._

 _Tomó su celular que estaba a un costado de la almohada y repasó los mensajes que el pelinegro le había enviado, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al leer la forma en la que le había contestado._

 _Aunque sabía que era inútil hacerlo porque no recibiría respuesta alguna, con los dedos temblorosos empezó a escribir..._

 _* Blaine, ¿cómo estás?_

 _Supe lo que ocurrió y lo lamento tanto._

 _Un par de minutos después la pantalla del teléfono se iluminó y el sonido característico de la notificación retumbó en sus oídos. Tomó velozmente el aparato y su corazón se aceleró al leer que el remitente era el modelo. Sin dudarlo ingresó y empezó a leer._

 _* No estoy muy bien, ha habido tiempos mejores, eso es definitivo. En este momento nada tiene mucho sentido._

 _Gracias por preguntar._

 _La respuesta no se hizo esperar..._

 _* Sé que te debes sentir mal, pero vas a encontrar otro lugar._

 _Comprendo que tal vez mis palabras no te sirvan de mayor consuelo en este momento, pero quiero recordarte que eres Blaine Anderson, eres el mejor en lo que haces y no va a faltar una agencia que quiera trabajar contigo._

 _Esperó impacientemente hasta que la notificación apareció..._

 _* Tus palabras significan para mí más de lo que puedas imaginar._

 _Kurt leyó una y otra vez la frase y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _* Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Eres un magnífico modelo._

 _Rápidamente recibió la respuesta, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño._

 _* Pero soy una persona horrible._

 _Antes de ordenar sus palabras para escribirle algo adecuado, recibió otro texto..._

 _* He estado pensando mucho en estos días, y si tantos me odian y les hace feliz mi tristeza es porque algo mal he hecho._

 _Estoy consciente de mi comportamiento y forma de tratar a los demás, aun así no deja de doler el recordar todas las miradas de dicha, las sonrisas, los comentarios mal intencionados._

 _El de ojos azules sintió una gran rabia contra todos aquellos que se portaron de forma tan ruin._

 _* Blaine, todos cometemos errores, pero eso no significa que merezcamos el desprecio de los que nos rodean. Las personas que hacen esa clase de cosas carecen de sentimientos y tienen el corazón de piedra._

 _No existe ninguna razón para que alguien disfrute con el sufrimiento de otro ser humano._

 _Al chico de rizos se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le costó varios minutos poder contestar..._

 _* Sabes mejor que nadie que cuando me enojaba sólo explotaba con quien estuviese presente y no me importaba nada. A ti te hice pasar muchos malos momentos, y lo lamento tanto._

 _¡Vaya que lo recordaba! Pero esta era otra versión del Blaine que conocía, eso era evidente, y no iba a dejar que se siguiera auto torturando._

 _* Ellos no tienen derecho a juzgarte cuando ni siquiera conocen tu historia. Y no, no estoy justificando que a veces te ponías de malas y terminabas desquitándote con otros, pero lo estás reconociendo y tratando de enmendarte._

 _Para mí esas son la clase de cosas que tienen más valor y relevancia._

 _Gracias por eso, significa mucho en realidad. Acepto tu disculpa, y ahora vamos a dejar eso en el pasado._

 _Blaine soltó varias lágrimas que aterrizaron sobre la pantalla de su teléfono, pero luego de limpiarlas con cuidado, empezó a escribir..._

 _* Eres extraordinario Kurt. ¡No hay nadie como tú!_

 _El castaño se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente._

 _* ¡Gracias! Eres muy dulce._

 _Rápidamente envió otro mensaje..._

 _No te quiero importunar ni que pienses que estoy metiéndome en tus asuntos, pero... ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?_

 _El pelinegro suspiró luego de leer._

 _* Claro Kurt, lo que quieras._

 _Tenía miedo de indagar, sin embargo necesitaba saberlo, así que empezó a plantear sus dudas..._

 _* ¿Dónde estás? Nadie ha sabido nada de ti en estos días._

 _La sensación de calidez que inundó al modelo fue tan grande que era imposible de explicarla._

 _* Estoy en el departamento de Alan._

 _El ceño de Kurt se frunció instantáneamente ante la respuesta. Quería saber quién era el sujeto con el que el modelo estaba. No le agradaba la idea de que estuviese consolándose con alguien, por egoísta que sonase. Y no es que no quisiese que hubiese una persona con el de ojos dorados apoyándolo, sino que la idea de que estuviesen físicamente, íntimamente juntos le molestó._

 _* ¿Quién es Alan? ¿Por qué estás con él? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Por qué no fuiste mejor con Quinn?_

 _Blaine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, parecía como si el ojiazul estuviese celoso, aunque sabía que eso era imposible._

 _* Alan es el chico que trabaja en el bar, tú lo conoces. Al que ayudé una vez con su hija. Fui a buscarlo y él me ha estado ayudando. No podía ni quería regresar a mi casa, y no podía molestar a Quinn porque ella se estaba preparando para un evento al que debía asistir._

 _Sé que ella me hubiese acogido de todas formas, pero realmente no quise importunarla._

 _A pesar de estar pasando por un mal momento2 Anderson estaba pensando en la chica primero... Eso era nuevo, pero definitivamente una gran señal del cambio que estaba dando._

 _* ¡Ah! ¡Ese Alan! No recordaba su nombre. Me alegro que estés con alguien que te aprecie de verdad. De lo poco que pude conocerlo me di cuenta que te valora mucho y te tiene un gran aprecio._

 _¿Qué has estado haciendo?_

 _No había mayor cosa que decir porque permanecía acostado llorando o dando vueltas por la habitación._

 _* No he hecho mucho, he estado bastante deprimido en estos días. Más que nada me he puesto a pensar en todo (como te había comentado antes)._

 _En su cama leyendo una y otra vez el texto, el de cabello claro empezó a escribir..._

 _* Decirte que no te deprimas no creo que sea válido porque debe ser muy difícil lo que estás atravesando. Tan sólo puedo imaginarlo y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que no te dejes vencer, vas a encontrar algo mil veces mejor. Recuerda que las cosas siempre suceden por una razón._

 _Y en ese punto necesitaba hacer tal vez la pregunta que más temor le causaba por la respuesta que podría recibir._

 _* Blaine, ¿has estado bebiendo?_

 _No iba a mentirle, sabía que a Kurt no le gustaría lo que iba a leer, pero prefería ser honesto._

 _* El día que me despidieron lo hice hasta casi perder el conocimiento. Fui al bar y... bueno, ya sabes cómo me pongo de intransigente. Esa noche Alan no trabajaba, así que supongo que en algún momento lo llamé, no lo recuerdo, pero es lo que él me dijo. Fue a buscarme y me llevó a su departamento, que como te comenté antes, es donde he permanecido este tiempo._

 _Después de eso me he mantenido sobrio, no ha sido fácil, pero lo estoy intentando._

 _Por lo menos sabía que Alan lo estaba conteniendo y ayudando para que se mantuviese alejado de las bebidas. En cierto modo era un alivio, así como leer que Blaine estaba tratando también._

 _* Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, beber de esa forma no te ayuda en nada, todo lo contrario. Si ingerir alcohol hasta caer al suelo fuese la solución, entonces yo iría a donde estás llevando el auto cargado de todo tipo de licores y los tomaríamos juntos._

 _No quiero que pienses que te estoy sermoneando, a nadie le gusta eso, sólo estoy tratando de hacerte comprender que te haces daño, lo sabes porque tú mejor que nadie has experimentado las consecuencias._

 _Supongo que no debe ser fácil, pero lo estás intentando y eso me da mucho gusto. Sigue así, no necesitas ese veneno circulando por tu cuerpo para estar bien._

 _A ese punto, el de cabellera rizada lloraba abrazado a sus piernas, estaba consciente de que Hummel tenía razón al igual que Alan, quien le había dicho lo mismo durante esos días._

 _En medio del llanto sólo pudo escribir tres palabras que para él siempre eran difíciles de pronunciar o en este caso escribir, por todo lo que encerraban._

 _* Lo lamento mucho._

 _Kurt soltó un suspiro y pasó su dedo sobre la pantalla, cubriendo aquellas palabras._

 _* Lo sé, realmente sé que lo haces._

 _Cuídate, quiero que estés bien. No tienes idea de cuánto me preocupas._

 _Deseo saber que eres feliz y que estás poniendo todo de tu parte para seguir adelante, para ser el Blaine Anderson que el mundo está preparado para conocer._

 _Para el de rizos aquello fue muy impactante, nunca imaginó leer algo parecido._

 _* ¿De verdad te preocupas por mí? No pensé que fuese así... No lo tomes a mal, pero por tu respuesta a mis mensajes de días anteriores..._

 _Me refiero a que no te puedo culpar por estar enojado conmigo._

 _El fotógrafo estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de leer, mientras tanto Anderson aguardaba con ansias y cierto temor aquella respuesta que se demoraba demasiado en llegar._

 _Los minutos seguían pasando pero para él se sentían como siglos y la intranquilidad crecía a cada segundo._

 _Observó el reloj y con tristeza notó que había transcurrido más de diez minutos, así que era evidente que Kurt no respondería. Asentó el celular sobre la cama y enterró el rostro entre las rodillas._

 _Poco después la notificación sonó y el de ojos como la miel se llenó de nervios. Tomó su teléfono y abrió el mensaje, encontrándose con un video._

 _¡Hola Blaine!_

 _33_

 _Sentí que era necesario grabar esto, escribirlo resultaba insuficiente._

 _Sé que no tenemos la mejor de las historias ni tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos, pero quiero que me veas a los ojos cuando te digo que me importas, realmente me preocupo por ti y deseo tu felicidad siempre._

 _Te pido por favor que ya no bebas, destruyas cosas ni hagas nada que te haga daño o te lastime de alguna forma. Estoy consciente que no será fácil, pero puedes lograrlo así como has logrado tantas cosas extraordinarias en tu carrera._

 _¡Hey! Es tiempo de que tu vida personal sea igual de grandiosa que la profesional._

 _Pero depende de ti. Tal vez las circunstancias no sean las mejores, sin embargo no te puedes olvidar que somos dueños de nuestro destino. Las elecciones que hacemos son nuestra decisión, la forma en la que vemos la vida depende de nosotros y de nadie más, por lo tanto somos los únicos responsables de la dirección en la que vamos._

 _Un claro ejemplo y algo que siempre tengo muy presente es lo que un día un amigo me dijo: "Nací pobre, crecí en un hogar humilde y con muchas carencias, pero eso no significa que tenga que morir siendo pobre". Y hoy en día es un empresario exitoso._

 _Puedes llegar tan alto como quieras Blaine, algunos dicen que el cielo es el límite, pero yo digo que no hay límites más que los que nosotros mismos nos imponemos._

 _Con tan sólo veintiséis años ya tienes una carrera magnífica e impresionante a nivel mundial, haz hecho una fortuna millonaria como para pasar el resto de tu vida sin tener que preocuparte por nada, tienes a las mejores marcas y diseñadores peleándose por trabajar contigo y un largo etcétera... Estoy seguro que eso no ha sido fácil, pero lo has conseguido, así que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas._

 _El camino tal vez esté lleno de dificultades, pero tienes a Quinn ahí contigo, ella es la mejor amiga que puede existir en este mundo, y no te dejará solo. No temas apoyarte en ella._

 _Me tienes a mí también, aunque no esté cerca, cuentas conmigo y mi soporte. Escríbeme, llámame, lo que necesites, trataré de responder lo más pronto posible._

 _Te admiro por todo lo que has alcanzado y confío en ti para todo lo que conseguirás. Si quieres cambiar algo con lo que no estás conforme, puedes hacerlo, vas a lograrlo._

 _Y otra cosa... No eres una persona horrible, sólo no has sabido canalizar lo que te ha sucedido._

 _Eres una persona maravillosa y muy dulce, aunque no te guste admitirlo. Tienes un corazón enorme y eres noble, sólo debes dejar salir todo eso que eres y que te has empeñado por mucho tiempo en mantener oculto._

 _Permítete liberarte, date la oportunidad de ser quien realmente eres, muéstrale al mundo lo mejor de ti._

 _Blaine veía el video con el rostro bañado por las lágrimas que rodaban incontrolables, mientras que en otra ciudad el castaño se daba cuenta de lo que había grabado y las cosas que había dicho._

 _No, no había mentido, era un hecho que se preocupaba por el pelinegro, finalmente lo entendía. Por un tiempo creyó que no era así, que estar lejos de él era lo mejor porque éste no lo valía ni le había traído nada bueno a su vida, pero estaba comprendiendo que esas realmente no eran sus ideas, eran las cosas de las que Leonardo lo había convencido._

 _Sin embargo, en el momento que se enteró de que Anderson estaba desaparecido y lo que le había ocurrido en el trabajo, se alarmó notablemente, sintió una gran angustia y lo que más deseaba es que lo encontrasen bien y sano._

 _Cuando recibió la respuesta a su mensaje, el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Cuando Blaine mencionó que estaba deprimido, sólo pudo pensar en querer estar a su lado para consolarlo. Cuando confesó lo mucho que había bebido, deseó estar ahí para darle sus buenos golpes y hacerlo entender que no necesitaba hacer eso, pero también para abrazarlo con fuerza y hacerle saber que no estaba solo._

 _¡Vaya que el de ojos color caramelo le importaba! Ahora le quedaba claro._


	24. Cap 23: En la Cuerda Floja

**_¡Saludos a todas y todos! ¡Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este maratón! ¡Gracias por sus increíbles comentarios!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23:**

 **"** **En la Cuerda Floja"**

* * *

.

Quinn estuvo totalmente intranquila y poco concentrada en _la ciudad el viento_ hasta que recibió un mensaje de Blaine indicándole que estaba bien y que cuando ella regresase, la iría a buscar.

Los días habían transcurrido y la rubia se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo para beber cuando el timbre sonó. Al abrir la puerta la sensación fue totalmente abrumadora. Ver a su amigo de cabello rizado frente a ella era un gran alivio, pero también resultaba doloroso por lo abatido que lucía.

Sin esperar más, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día se encontraría en esa situación con Anderson? Jamás habría pasado por su mente lo preocupada que podría estar por él.

\- Ven, pasa por favor.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Confundido, deprimido, pero tratando de poner en orden mis ideas. Necesito tener en claro qué voy a hacer con mi vida. Ser modelo era lo más importante para mí.

\- No has dejado de serlo, sólo ya no trabajas en la agencia, pero no es la única que existe. Hay muchas, y estoy segura que no te costará nada que alguna de ellas te de un gran contrato dentro de poco.

\- Pero esa era una de las más grandes e importantes del país. Probablemente la más prestigiosa de todas.

\- Y una de las causas de su renombre era tu presencia ahí. Si quieres, podemos ir mañana a las diferentes agencias para que…

\- No, realmente no puedo ni quiero. Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero por ahora necesito un tiempo para mí. Hay tanto en lo que he estado pensando y debo seguir haciéndolo. Quiero cambiar muchas cosas, tengo que… No sé cómo explicarlo.

\- No hace falta, entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, y si sientes que eso es lo mejor, entonces es perfecto. Te voy a apoyar en cualquiera que sea tu decisión.

\- ¡Gracias Quinn! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí saber que cuento contigo!

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!

\- Amigos. – Respondió con un suspiro. – Suena tan bien eso.

\- Es lo que somos, cariño. – Le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. – Y ahora cuéntame, ¿dónde estabas, por qué desapareciste, qué…?

\- Seguro, te voy a contar todo, pero podrías darme un poco de agua primero, por favor.

\- Claro que sí, estaba por servirme jugo de naranja, ¿quieres eso?

\- Cualquier cosa, tengo mucha sed.

\- Bien, vamos a la cocina.

Blaine bebió tres vasos con jugo y tres más con agua ante la mirada asombrada de la rubia.

\- Tengo la garganta tan reseca. – Comentó para responder la curiosidad que sabía tenía su amiga.

\- Tranquilo, no hay problema. ¿Te has estado alimentado? Te veo delgado y bastante demacrado.

\- No he tenido mucho apetito.

\- Necesitas comer. Matarte de hambre no va a solucionar nada. Puedo preparar…

\- Quinn, no. En este momento lo que menos quiero es comer. Estoy muy cansado, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Has siquiera dormido algo en este tiempo? Las ojeras que tienes están muy marcadas. – Ante el silencio del chico sólo suspiró. – ¿Qué tal si vas a dormir un rato y cuando despiertes comemos y platicamos? La habitación para invitados está siempre lista, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y acostarte. La cama es grande y bastante cómoda, lo sabes.

\- Eso suena bien.

\- Perfecto, – se enganchó del brazo del modelo – vamos entonces.

No era la primera vez que el moreno estaba ahí así que conocía bien el lugar, y antes de llegar al dormitorio, se soltó de la chica y corrió hacia el baño. Ella lo persiguió en cuanto reaccionó pero él no la dejó entrar, por lo que esperó junto a la puerta hasta que éste terminara de vaciar su estómago.

Cuando finalmente salió, estaba completamente pálido y luciendo peor que cuando había llegado.

\- Sólo quiero acostarme. – Se adelantó al darse cuenta de la intención de Quinn de decirle algo o sermonearlo una vez más con lo de que debía ir al médico. – Necesito descansar un poco.

\- Bien, pero ni creas que te vas a librar de lo que tengo que decir.

Una vez acomodado en la suave cama y abrazado a una mullida almohada, cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Fabray le dio una mirada preocupada antes de salir de la habitación y dejar la puerta abierta para estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que se pudiese presentar.

Varias horas transcurrieron hasta que el de piel bronceada se levantase, su aspecto no había mejorado mucho, pero parecía un poco más animado.

Mientras comía casi a la fuerza una abundante ensalada con un aderezo italiano y varias rodajas de pan de ajo, le comenzó a contar a su amiga como había terminado donde Alan y la forma en la que éste lo estuvo ayudando todo ese tiempo.

Le platicó también sobre lo mucho que bebió y los respectivos consejos que le dieron tanto el barman como Kurt. Y a eso se sumó lo que Quinn dijo.

Le contó acerca las cosas que había estado analizando. Si bien era cierto que amaba ser modelo, lo que más deseaba en ese instante era poder descansar, tomarse un tiempo para él. La verdad es que desde que había entrado al mundo del modelaje a los diecinueve años, no había parado. Siempre estuvo dedicado a trabajar, pero era el momento de hacer una pausa.

La plática fue suspendida cuando el ojimiel no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar copiosamente. Quinn supo de inmediato que la tarde sería muy larga, pero no le importaba. Llamó a sus amigas para cancelar la salida con ellas y se dedicó a él por completo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine le pidió a su rubia amiga que le permitiese quedarse con ella por unos días ya que no se sentía en condiciones de regresar a su casa y estar solo. No había terminado de hablar cuando ella le estaba diciendo que debían ir a buscar sus cosas para que pudiese acomodarse a gusto. La habitación estaría disponible para él por el tiempo que quisiera.

Los días transcurrieron convirtiéndose en semanas, y aunque a la chica no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Anderson siguiese viviendo con ella, cada vez estaba más preocupada por lo abatido que lo veía. Había momentos en los que parecía animarse un poco, pero estos no duraban mucho. Si un día estaba tranquilo y sonriendo, al siguiente estaba inquieto y totalmente ansioso, o se sumía en la depresión y pasaba llorando.

Dolores de cabeza se estaban presentando con cierta frecuencia, y ella lo adjudicaba a la falta de sueño del modelo. Cualquiera que pase más de cuatro días sin dormir ni cinco minutos estaría con una tremenda jaqueca. Lo que no entendía es por qué no dormía si la somnolencia lo acompañaba todo el tiempo y no paraba de bostezar.

Varias discusiones se suscitaron cuando el ojimiel quería tomar un trago y ella no lo dejaba.

\- ¡Es sólo una copa, por todos los cielos Quinn! ¡A nadie le hace daño eso!

\- ¡A nadie que goce de buena salud! Pero tú estás últimamente con un dolor estomacal muy raro y continuos vómitos. ¡Estaría loca si te permitiera ingerir alcohol en esas condiciones!

Él se acercó al mini bar, tomó una botella de whiskey y un vaso. – No puedes impedirme…

\- ¡Escúchame muy bien Blaine! Con todo el dolor de mi corazón te lo digo, si tú bebes una sola gota de esa o de cualquier otra botella, te vas de mi departamento. No quiero que lo hagas, pero no me dejas otra opción. Sé que es difícil alejarte de algo a lo que te has acostumbrado a hacer, pero puedes, debes y tienes que hacerlo. En especial por tu salud.

He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que te he pedido que vayas al médico, sin embargo no lo haces. Es como si no te interesara tu bienestar, pero a mí sí. Y ya que no puedo arrastrarte a un hospital para que te examinen, por lo menos no voy a permitir que hagas cosas que te perjudiquen como es ponerte a beber.

\- Entiende que no tengo nada. Todo es producto de la depresión por la que he estado atravesando.

\- Que estés decaído, que no duermas, que llores o que no tengas apetito pueden ser síntomas de lo mal que estás anímicamente. No voy a discutir eso, pero los dolores de cabeza y de estómago, los mareos, los vómitos, la gran pérdida de peso, los desmayos… Ninguna de esas cosas tiene relación, y lo sabes. Estás así desde mucho antes de que te despidieran.

\- Quinn…

\- Este fin de semana me voy a Milán y estaré allí por cinco días. – Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – Me aterra pensar que vas a quedarte aquí solo y cuando regrese te voy a encontrar muerto en el suelo.

\- Eso no va a suceder. – Colocó la botella en su sitio y extendió su brazo hacia la chica para que lo tome de la mano. – Voy a cuidarme, lo prometo, no quiero darte más molestias ni causar problemas.

\- No me molestas ni eres un problema, sólo me preocupas mucho porque te quiero. Entiendo, realmente entiendo lo terriblemente difícil que es cuando te decides a dejar un vicio, puede llegar a ser una tortura, lo sé por experiencia. – Le acarició el rostro suavemente – Hace unos años atrás yo fumaba, ¿cuándo empecé a hacerlo? No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que cada vez que estaba estresada fumaba.

Al comienzo fue un cigarrillo, luego dos, después tres, y así hasta llegar al punto que podía terminar con una cajetilla en un día. Pero abrí los ojos y me di cuenta del daño que eso me hacía y me propuse poner fin a aquello. Había días en los que estaba tranquila, pero en aquellos momentos cuando el stress se hacía presente, sentía que me iba a volver loca si no daba por lo menos una inhalada.

Tanto el cigarrillo como el alcohol tienen componentes que producen una sensación de relajación, pero eso es momentáneo.

Comprendo lo que sientes por esta abstinencia, sin embargo lo estás haciendo muy bien en estas semanas.

\- He tomado uno que otro trago a escondidas.

\- Lo sé, y te agradecí cuando me lo contaste. Por eso he tratado de ir guardando las botellas del mini bar, aunque no he podido quitarlas todas. Es peor cuando tienes la tentación frente a tus ojos, pero eso me hace estar más orgullosa de ti todavía porque lo has hecho tan bien hasta ahora, cariño. Y tienes que seguir siendo fuerte para no retroceder en lo que has avanzado.

Antes que me olvide, mañana van a venir unas amigas para ayudarme a guardar el resto de cosas.

\- No es necesario.

\- Sí lo es. Es mejor si no hay nada cerca que…

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo a la chica, quien miró la pantalla del dispositivo luego de sacarlo de su bolsillo. – Es un mensaje de Kurt, dice que te ha estado llamando y no contestas. Pregunta si estás bien.

\- ¡Oh! Dejé mi celular en la cama.

\- Ve a buscarlo, ya le voy a decir que te llame nuevamente. – Sonrió al ver la forma en la que el rostro de su amigo se iluminó. Cuando hablaba con el castaño parecía olvidarse de todo lo malo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Qué haces, amor? – Preguntó Leonardo al ver a su novio navegando en la página de una aerolínea.

\- Dentro de una semana voy a viajar para quedarme con Quinn, ya lo sabías.

\- ¿De verdad te vas a ir?

\- Sí, la extraño mucho. He estado esperando este momento por meses.

\- Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo. – Se inclinó hacia el frente y lo abrazó por detrás a la altura de los hombros. – Me refiero a que hace unos días recién nos reconciliamos. Me hiciste sufrir mucho antes de aceptar mis disculpas.

\- Tú me hiciste sufrir con las cosas que me dijiste. Y ni siquiera viniste a buscarme enseguida para solucionar todo. Puedo entender que estuvieses enojado en ese momento, pero al día siguiente pudiste por lo menos llamarme o mandarme un mensaje.

\- Comprende que no sólo estaba molesto, estaba dolido porque preferiste defender a ese… – Kurt giró la cabeza y le clavó la mirada como una daga con veneno. – A Anderson.

\- Igual, esperaste más de una semana para buscarme.

\- Tenía mucho trabajo y ya cuando estaba libre no sabía cómo venir, qué decir. La culpa no fue sólo mía. Tú me gritaste primero.

\- Empezaste a ofender a uno de mis amigos.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¡Por favor, amor! ¡Él no es amigo de nadie! ¡Es un idiota narcisista! Hace dos años estuvimos juntos en un desfile, y trabajar con Anderson es peor que recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, es una pesadilla.

Yo lo admiraba, pensaba que era maravilloso como siendo tan joven había alcanzado la cúspide de su carrera, y ¿sabes qué? quería ser como él, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo todas mis ilusiones se fueron a la basura.

¿Alguna vez has admirado a alguien al punto de idolatrarlo prácticamente? ¿Te imaginas lo que es considerar a esa persona perfecta en todos los sentidos y desear conocerla más que nada en el mundo? Ahora imagínate cómo sería que finalmente ese sueño de estar con tu ídolo se cumpliese, y cuando eso pasa darte cuenta de que es el ser humano más aborrecible del planeta. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Es horrible que un ídolo se te caiga al suelo y darte cuenta que en realidad estaba hecho de sucio barro.

Por azares de la vida te conozco y resulta que has trabajado con él y me cuentas todo lo que te hizo padecer. Fue sólo ir sumando más motivos para detestarlo. Y estábamos de acuerdo en lo que pensábamos sobre él, pero luego de una llamada telefónica cambias de opinión, es tu amigo y empiezas a defenderlo. Te pusiste en mi contra por defenderlo a él. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir?

\- Lamento que tuvieras una mala experiencia al conocerlo, yo también la tuve, pero a diferencia de ti, pude descubrir un lado suyo diferente. Y no, no lo entenderías si te lo explicara. Sobre lo otro, ya habíamos hablado al respecto y me disculpe por las cosas que debía hacerlo, pero no voy a pedir disculpas por defender a una persona que es importante para mí. Y fin del asunto, porque si vamos a seguir dándole vueltas, terminaremos peleando otra vez.

\- Sí, está bien. Prometí no entrometerme en tus decisiones y es lo que voy a hacer. Si quieres que ese sea tu amigo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

\- Bien. Y no le digas "ese", porque tiene un nombre.

El modelo rodó los ojos con desidia y decidió cambiar el tema. – ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar por allá?

\- Una semana. Lamentablemente es todo lo que puedo quedarme. Me gustaría que fuese mucho más porque hay tanto que quiero hacer con Quinn y siete días no son suficientes.

\- Para mí esos siete días serán una eternidad. Te voy a extrañar mucho. – Comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- También te voy a extrañar. Quédate quieto, estoy tratando de hacer la reserva.

\- Luego la haces. Ahora mejor vamos a compartir algo de tiempo. – Empezó a darle pequeñas mordidas en la oreja.

\- No puedo, después no voy a encontrar vuelo para la fecha que quiero.

\- Bien, pero en cuanto termines vamos a la cama, mi cuerpo te extraña.

\- Si piensas que voy a tener sexo contigo estás muy equivocado.

\- ¿Por qué no? Todas las parejas luego de que pelean tienen sexo de reconciliación. Nosotros nos arreglamos hace unos días y no hemos pasado de unos cuantos besos.

\- Todavía estoy dolido por lo que sucedió.

\- Amor… Déjame demostrarte cuanto lo lamento y lo mucho que te amo.

\- No quiero.

\- Kurt…

\- El sexo no es forma de demostrar amor o arrepentimiento.

\- Es una de tantas.

\- Bueno, entonces no quiero que me lo demuestres de esa manera.

El ojimarrón soltó el aire por la nariz, demostrando su disconformidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las amigas de Quinn fueron a ayudarla tal como prometieron, pero luego de terminar la misión encomendada se quedaron para compartir algo de tiempo debido a que desde que la rubia tenía a Blaine viviendo con ella, se había apartado de ellas por dedicarle a él todo su tiempo.

La tarde transcurría en medio de risas y anécdotas, logrando ponerse algo escandalosas en algunos momentos.

\- Shh, no hagan bulla. Ya les dije que mi amigo está dormido.

\- ¿Vas a seguir sin decirnos quién es el misterioso amigo? – Preguntó una chica de piel muy blanca, cabello negro ondulado y ojos color zafiro. Su nombre era Danna y era una prestigiosa modelo que trabajaba en otra de las sedes de la agencia.

El ojimiel despertó luego de doce horas de sueño ininterrumpidas. Todo un record considerando lo poco o nada que dormía. Se dio un baño y al salir se puso un jean ajustado y una playera celeste sin mangas.

Al escuchar la algarabía decidió salir descalzo y con curiosidad, los rizos caían a los lados de su rostro completamente húmedos, dándole un toque muy sexy. Vio varias chicas en la sala y Quinn entre ellas así que supuso que eran las amigas de las que le había platicado.

Le daba gusto que riera despreocupada, era lo menos que merecía luego de todo el stress y la angustia que él le causaba, aunque ella no lo dijera.

Danna se levantó para ir a buscar algo de comer cuando se percató del modelo y lo observó de pies a cabeza, devorándolo con la mirada.

\- ¡Blaine Anderson! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! – Todas voltearon de inmediato. – Mi querida Fabray, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tu amigo misterioso era este bombón? – Volvió su mirada hacia el de rizos – Estás más delgado, pero no dejas de ser un hombre condenadamente sexy y caliente.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Indagó la rubia con curiosidad.

\- Claro que conozco a Danna. – Respondió él con una sonrisa coqueta y dio unos pasos hacia el frente.

La modelo recorrió el tramo que faltaba, tomó al ojimiel de los hombros y lo besó apasionadamente ante la mirada atónita de las demás. – Este hombre las hará tener los más impresionantes orgasmos. – Comentó luego de que se separaron, logrando el sonrojo de algunas de las chicas.

Mi cama te extraña. – Le susurró al oído.

\- Extraño tu cama, preciosa mujer. – Musitó con voz ronca.

\- Eso lo podemos arreglar. – Le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Exclamó Leticia, una chica de mediana estatura y cabello rubio recogido hacia tras. – Van a terminar convirtiendo esto en una película para adultos.

Blaine se unió a la plática y cuando las amigas de Quinn se retiraron, se iba de la mano con la modelo de cabello azabache, a pesar de las protestas de la dueña de casa. Al final logró convencerlos de que podían platicar a solas y ella se retiraba a descansar, aunque estaba segura que conversar era lo menos que deseaba hacer ese par, pero no quería que el de rizos se fuese lejos. Sabía cómo era Danna y temía que Blaine no pudiera resistir.

Fabray cruzó a la cocina por un poco de agua y vio a los dos modelos bailando lentamente con sus cuerpos muy pegados mientras se decían cosas al oído. Al ver tal escena, se regresó a su habitación rápidamente rodando los ojos.

Un par de horas transcurrieron y Quinn se estaba quedando dormida cuando el ojimiel se subió a la cama y empezó a acercarse a ella, haciéndola despertar por el movimiento.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Te necesito.

\- Aquí estoy Blaine. – Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano – ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

\- No de esa forma. Realmente te necesito. – La tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarla.

Ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan confundida que no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. – ¡Estás loco a acaso! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No puedo más, te necesito mucho.

\- ¿Estás ebrio Anderson? Hueles a alcohol.

\- Sólo fueron un par de copas. – Intentó besarla de nuevo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Quítate! ¡No me toques! – Bufó completamente azorada y el chico se detuvo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Juro que lo lamento. ¡Soy un monstruo! – Salió de la habitación a toda prisa dando tumbos.

Luego de que el ojimiel se fuera le tomó un tiempo poder calmarse. El pánico en los ojos de éste al darse cuenta lo que hacía, los tenía grabados en su memoria. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscarlo, encontrándolo en la habitación de huéspedes empacando mientras repetía "Soy un monstruo, un infeliz desgraciado".

\- Blaine. – Le colocó la mano en el hombro.

\- No Quinn, no me digas que entiendes o que está bien, porque no lo está. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a besarte ni a intentar nada contigo. Danna me estuvo provocando todo el tiempo pero la llamaron y se tuvo que ir… Y yo… yo estaba demasiado excitado y… no estaba pensando con claridad.

\- Eso es porque bebiste. – Frunció el ceño.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Yo… me voy… No merezco estar aquí en tu hogar… No lo valgo. Tienes derecho a estar enojada…

\- ¡Claro que estoy enojada! ¡No es posible que des un paso al frente y luego retrocedas cinco! Ayer me prometiste que te cuidarías y dijiste que podía irme de viaje tranquila. Y mira lo que haces a la primera oportunidad. ¡Tengo ganas de abofetearte!

\- Olvídate de mí, lo que te hice no tiene perdón.

\- No me hiciste nada.

\- Te besé a la fuerza y quería acostarme contigo. ¿Te parece poco? Eso no está bien, yo no estoy nada bien.

\- Cuando de te dije que no, te detuviste de inmediato.

\- Pero igual lo intenté. – Cerró la maleta torpemente y empezó a llenar otra.

\- ¿Y crees que yéndote se soluciona todo? Tienes que dejar de huir, porque eso es lo que siempre haces, huyes y te refugias en lo que piensas que es más fácil: el alcohol y el sexo. Buscas seguridad en cosas que sólo te traen alivio momentáneo, y es lo que te ha llevado a estar tan mal, es lo que te ha traído hasta este punto.

Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos. – Mírame a los ojos. ¿Piensas que si te doy cualquiera de las botellas que guardé y luego me acuesto contigo y lo hacemos hasta que hayas saciado todos tus deseos, vas a sentirte bien? Porque si es lo que necesitas para estar mejor, no por un instante, sino verdaderamente bien, entonces…

Él negó con la cabeza. – Es lo que suponía. Ven aquí. – Lo abrazó. – No tienes que irte.

\- Necesito irme a casa, quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Necesito mis cosas, mi espacio. No me sentiría bien estando aquí por ahora.

\- Prométeme que me vas a llamar todos los días. En cuanto tenga mi horario allá, te lo haré saber, pero sin importar que, quiero que me marques en las mañanas cuando despiertes y en las noches antes de acostarte.

\- Lo prometo.

La modelo aceptó que se fuese pero le pidió que no lo hiciera en ese momento sino en la mañana. Él aceptó y siguieron hablando hasta cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Blaine se estaba cabeceando. Una vez que éste se retiró a dormir, se encerró en su habitación y envió un mensaje.

 _ ***** Kurt, necesito un favor._

.

.

 _ **¿Creen que Blaine hace bien al irse a su casa nuevamente?**_

 _ **¿Qué será lo que Quinn le va a pedir a Kurt?**_

.

.

* * *

 *** SPOILERS ALERT ***

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede Blaine?

\- Es que... bueno... yo...

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Estoy enamorado de Kurt.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Mucho Quinn. He tratado de negármelo a mí mismo, pero es inútil seguirlo haciendo. Él es el mundo entero para mí y voy a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarlo.

•●••●••●••●•

¡No es posible! – Exclamó Blaine con voz temblorosa – ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Tú! ¡Tú…!

Un adolescente con una mirada soñadora y llena de ilusiones estaba frente al modelo, y él sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó con timidez, y el ojimiel asintió totalmente aturdido.

•●••●••●••●•

Anderson se acercó y tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos con una suavidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que se sentía tan bien y natural.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el modelo no pudo resistirse más, uniendo sus bocas en un beso lento y perfecto. Era distinto a todos los anteriores porque no había prisa ni era uno robado o a la fuerza. Por primera vez pudo sentir los labios del ojiazul moverse al compás de los suyos, y la sensación que le provocaba no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado en toda su vida.

Al separarse suspiró, y un "te amo" escapó de sus labios como un susurro.

\- Blaine...

\- He estado batallando contra esto que siento durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedo negarlo más, te amo, realmente te amo.

\- Me halagas, más de lo que te imaginas, pero... No es posible. Esto que quieres, no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiero mucho Blaine, pero como amigos.

\- No me digas la estúpida frase de "No eres tú, soy yo", porque...

\- Lo que iba a decir es que... tengo novio.


	25. Cap 24: Cosechamos lo que Sembramos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24:**

 **"** **Cosechamos lo que Sembramos"**

* * *

.

Blaine arribó en su casa, al comienzo le resultó extraño estar ahí luego de todas esas semanas ausente, pero era donde debía quedarse, después de todo era el lugar en el que había vivido los últimos cuatro años.

Toda clase de emociones lo invadieron con el pasar de las horas y terminó llorando sentado en el sofá más grande, con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho.

Cuando se sintió mejor se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer cada rincón, observando con nostalgia lo grande que era todo y lo vacío que se sentía. Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo frente a su bar con la extensa colección de licores de toda clase.

Sintió que la boca se le hacía agua, realmente quería beber algo. Estar solo en casa tal vez no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

 _¡Tienes que ser fuerte Blaine! ¡No necesitas esto para estar bien! Todo lo que te has propuesto lo has conseguido, así que puedes vencer la tentación._

Cerró los ojos por varios segundos, al abrirlos, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono. Entró a la galería multimedia hasta localizarlos videos. Había editado el que Kurt le envió días atrás y guardado pequeñas partes específicas, las cuales puso en ese momento.

 ** _Las elecciones que hacemos son nuestra decisión._**

 ** _¡Hey! Es tiempo de que tu vida personal sea igual de grandiosa que la profesional. Pero depende de ti._**

 ** _Te admiro por todo lo que has alcanzado y confío en ti para todo lo que conseguirás. Si quieres cambiar algo con lo que no estás conforme, puedes hacerlo, vas a lograrlo._**

 _Tú eliges Blaine, es tu decisión. Tu vida puede ser tan buena como desees. ¡Tú eliges! ¡Tú eliges!_ – Comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez.

 _Puedes cambiar todo lo que está mal en tu vida. ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Es tu vida! ¡Son tus elecciones! ¡Tú puedes Blaine! ¡Tú decides!_

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia la cocina, en donde bebió tanta agua como le fue posible. Luego se dirigió al baño a preparar el jacuzzi con sales relajantes, activó los botones para un hidromasaje y se despojó de la ropa.

Fue acomodándose suavemente hasta quedar sumergido hasta el cuello e inclinó la cabeza hacia tras, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de los chorros de agua caliente masajeando su cuerpo.

Al cabo de varios minutos se hundió por completo, quedando bajo el agua. Veía como las burbujas giraban por todas partes debido a la propulsión de los motores. Sus oídos se llenaron con aquella sensación que era difícil de explicar pero que es característica cuando el agua entra en los oídos pero sigue circulando.

Podía aguantar la respiración por un periodo largo, pero obviamente en algún momento debía ascender a la superficie por oxígeno.

Sin embargo sería tan fácil no hacerlo y permanecer ahí para así dar por terminado con todo su sufrimiento y el que le causaba a los que lo rodeaban. Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo aun cuando sentía que pronto se quedaría sin aire.

Era triste pensar que nadie lo encontraría en un buen tiempo, porque nadie lo visitaba, así que lo más probable es que una de las personas que hacía el aseo lo hallase o tal vez Quinn al darse cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte. Claro que eso sería hasta una semana después, cuando ella regresase de Milán.

Pensar en la rubia lo hizo abrir los ojos ampliamente…

 ** _Tienes que dejar de huir, porque eso es lo que siempre haces, huyes y te refugias en lo que piensas que es más fácil._**

Era lo que estaba haciendo, poner fin a su vida sería huir una vez más de sus problemas, aunque esto no le proporcionaría un alivio momentáneo sino permanente.

Pudo ver el rostro de la chica lleno de horror y sufrimiento… Y Kurt estaba a su lado llorando también.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esa imagen y se impulsó para poder levantarse, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo fuertemente. Por un instante recordó aquella vez cuando siendo un niño había ido a la playa con su familia y en un descuido una ola lo cubrió, tumbándolo y arrastrándolo unos metros. Esa sensación de asfixia había sido horrible y no pensó que volvería a sentirla.

Con la mano temblorosa buscó los botones del jacuzzi y lo apagó, permaneciendo sentado por varios minutos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se levantó con cuidado y salió pisando firmemente, lo último que quería era resbalarse y golpearse la cabeza, entonces su visión se convertiría en realidad.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy buenos, el dolor abdominal había aumentado así como las jaquecas y los vómitos. El decaimiento se seguía apoderando de él y la soledad era su única compañía, salvo los momentos en los que Kurt le escribía o le llamaba, al igual que Quinn.

Se tomó varias pastillas para mejorar su situación y trató de distraerse leyendo un poco sentado en la cama, pero no era fácil por la forma en que las manos le temblaban por breves instantes. Al cabo de unos diez o quince minutos empezó a sentir mucho frío, por lo que dejó el libro a un costado, subió la temperatura a la habitación y se metió bajo del edredón para abrigarse.

Emitía pequeños sollozos por el malestar mientras temblaba y el estómago se le retorcía. Deseaba tanto que alguien estuviese a su lado en ese momento. Recordó cuando era un niño y su madre le llevaba un té caliente de alguno de esos montes o plantas cuando no se sentía bien. Ella era toda una experta y tenía una parte de la alacena como si fuese una herbolaria. Lo había hecho tomar de todo, desde el té de manzanilla hasta el de anís, pasando por el de cedrón, romero, hierbabuena, menta, romero, jengibre y un largo etcétera.

Luego de que se aseguraba que lo había consumido en su totalidad, lo hacía acostarse y se sentaba a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza, enredando suavemente sus dedos en los rizos. Esa era una de las sensaciones más hermosas y cálidas. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, todavía podía sentir a su madre haciéndolo. Una lágrima escapó, aterrizando en la almohada.

 _Poco después sintió que alguien le colocó la mano en el hombro y giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrar que_ _una persona acostada_ _a su lado._

 _\- Tranquilo, soy yo. – Susurró el ojiazul. – Ven aquí. – Abrió los brazos y le dio una dulce sonrisa._

 _El ojimiel se dio la vuelta completamente para quedar frente a él. – Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Vine a cuidarte._

 _Blaine se movió hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente unidos, lo abrazó y colocó la cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Éste cerró los brazos envolviéndolo protectora y cálidamente._

 _\- Gracias. – Susurró y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el ojiazul movía una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello._

 _\- Blaine, ¿por qué no vas a un médico?_

 _\- Tengo miedo. Sé que no estoy bien y me asusta pensar que me digan que estoy muriendo._

 _\- Tal vez lo que tengas todavía tiene solución, pero estás dejando pasar el tiempo y entonces si podría convertirse en algo grave y con lo que ya no se pueda hacer nada para_ _remediarlo_ _._

 _\- No lo sé… Es que…_

 _\- Shh, sólo piénsalo, cariño. Debes buscar ayuda mientras se pueda._

 _Sabía que el fotógrafo tenía razón y quizá haría lo que le estaba sugiriendo, pero en ese instante ya no quería pensar en nada, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco._

 _Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Estar junto a Kurt y saber que estaba ahí por él era una de las cosas más hermosas que había vivido. Los minutos o tal vez horas seguían transcurriendo y el malestar que lo aquejaba fue disminuyendo eventualmente. Lo único que podía sentir en ese punto era el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo y el movimiento suave de los dedos de éste entre sus rizos._

El timbre sonaba insistentemente hasta convertirse en algo realmente molesto, lo cual lo sacó de su ensoñación, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama y suspiró con tristeza.

Aunque había pensado ignorarlo, terminó levantándose enojado por haber sido despertado, y al mismo tiempo estaba intrigado porque la única forma de que alguien pudiese estar tocando el ruidoso botón era habiendo traspasado la seguridad y recorrido todo el extenso jardín. No había otro modo de estar al pie de la puerta principal.

Se asomó por la elegante mirilla pero no vio a nadie del otro lado. Ahora la duda lo estaba inundando. ¿Quién pudo estar ahí y había desaparecido intempestivamente?

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el largo pasillo que lo conducía hacia su habitación cuando el molesto ruido inundó el lugar nuevamente. Bufando giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al gran portón de la más fina madera.

Miró en todas direcciones y otra vez no encontró a nadie allí, entonces la ira se apoderó de él.

QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS PEDAZO DE INFELIZ, TE ASEGURO QUE NO ES GRACIOSO LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO. SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE ES MEJOR QUE SALGAS DE MI PROPIEDAD EN ESTE MOMENTO PORQUE NO TIENES IDEA CON QUIEN TE ESTÁS METIENDO.

El timbre sonó una y otra vez de forma rápida y Blaine llamó de inmediato a la garita de seguridad indicando un código rojo, pero ante la tardanza de su personal, fue a buscar un bate que tenía guardado desde que había adquirido esa casa.

Con en el aparato metálico en la mano, abrió furioso la puerta ante la insistencia.

¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABER VENIDO A PERTURBARME!

Salió y miró en todas direcciones en busca del intruso, y de todas las ideas que cruzaron por su mente, jamás se imaginó lo que vio a un costado. Ahí se encontraba un chico sentado en el suelo, arrimado a la pared con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho y la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas.

Por alguna razón que no pudo explicar, su ira se aplacó y fue sustituida por un sentimiento indescifrable.

¡Ponte de pie! – Su voz fue firme. Ante esto el muchacho comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

Lo observó detenidamente, estaba usando un jean celeste, camiseta gris y zapatos deportivos blancos con un diseño o tal vez un logo al costado, no lograba distinguirlo porque ya estaban muy gastados.

Tenía el cabello negro y los largos rizos le cubrían el rostro por completo al estar con la cabeza agachada.

¡Déjame verte! – El intruso negó rotundamente, – ¡Levanta la cabeza ahora!

Ante la negativa, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y empezó a sacudirlo. – ¿Quién eres?

Finalmente el joven obedeció, y al verlo Blaine casi pierde el equilibrio, soltándolo tan rápido como si de fuego ardiendo se tratase.

¡No es posible! – Exclamó con voz temblorosa – ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Tú! ¡Tú…!

Un adolescente con una mirada soñadora y llena de ilusiones estaba frente al modelo, y él sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó con timidez, y el ojimiel asintió totalmente aturdido.

Al entrar a su hogar se dio cuenta que aquel chico estaba observando todo con asombro. – ¡Este lugar es fantástico! Aunque honestamente es mucho más grande de lo que me gusta. Algún día cuando sea un gran modelo voy a tener una casa bonita y cómoda, pero no así porque esto es demasiado exagerado definitivamente.

El chiquillo recorría a paso veloz la gran mansión, juzgando todo lo que veía y tildándolo de fatuo, banal, presuntuoso, superfluo, jactancioso y absurdamente innecesario. – ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí? Por el tamaño de esto, debe parecer un hotel, supongo.

\- Vivo solo.

\- ¿Solo? ¡Eso es muy triste! – Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Miraba todo con curiosidad y por momentos se quedaba en silencio como si estuviese analizando las cosas.

\- No entiendo… Es… Creo que me estoy volviendo loco… Es imposible…

\- Nada es imposible en este mundo. – Suspiró. – ¿Dónde puedo dormir? Estoy muy cansado.

Todavía asustado, el modelo señaló una puerta, el chico se dirigió hacia ella y entró a la habitación que estaba ahí, cerrando suavemente.

Blaine daba vueltas por toda la casa tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿El chico se encontraba en una de las habitaciones o lo había alucinado? ¿Es que acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?

Caminó a paso lento y abrió la puerta de la gran alcoba, ahí estaba el adolescente profundamente dormido, entró y lo observó por varios minutos, luego se dio vuelta y salió meditabundo, dirigiéndose a su habitación en donde se metió en la cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El modelo despertó con el sonido de la fuerte música que provenía de algún lado de su casa. Tambaleándose se puso de pie y salió en busca del origen de tal bullicio. En la sala se encontraba el chiquillo bailando y cantando a viva voz.

\- ¡Apaga ese escándalo! – Gruñó.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan amargado? – Replicó frunciendo el ceño. – Disfruta la vida.

\- ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que es todo!

\- Te complicas porque quieres. – Le dio la espalda y siguió cantando.

\- Blaine, amor, llegamos.

La puerta principal se abrió, y al escuchar aquella voz el ojimiel volteó atónito. Su madre ingresó a la casa llevando un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Su padre iba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella cargando varias bolsas del supermercado.

El adolescente corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó efusivamente. – ¡Por fin llegaron!

\- El lugar estaba atestado, parecía como si toda la ciudad hubiese decidido ir a realizar sus compras. Pero ya estamos aquí y voy a prepararte tu plato favorito.

\- ¡Gracias mamá! – Sonrió feliz.

\- ¿Me ayudas con la ensalada?

\- Seguro.

\- Voy a guardar las cosas y luego me retiro para tratar de avanzar con ese informe de Carson que me está volviendo loco. – Mencionó el Sr. Anderson.

\- Claro amor. Cuando la comida esté lista, te aviso.

Bien, era definitivo… estaba alucinando, no existía otra explicación. Entró a la cocina y vio a su madre trabajando feliz junto a su versión adolescente. Ambos conversando y riendo. Sujetó su cabeza con fuerza y dando tumbos se dirigió hacia su habitación en donde se enterró bajo del edredón mientras temblaba.

El inconfundible olor de la comida de su madre lo despertó y se sentó intranquilo en el borde de la cama. Pensó que tal vez había estado soñando lo anterior, pero ahora que estaba bien despierto, todo seguía ocurriendo.

A paso lento se dirigió al comedor en donde escuchó las voces, las risas, el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos. ¡Cuánto extrañaba eso! ¡Le hacían tanta falta sus padres! Observó la escena y suspiró con tristeza. Ninguno de los tres notaba su presencia y varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Los días transcurrieron y sus padres lo ignoraban, pero eran tan amorosos con su yo adolescente. Se encontraban en ese momento los tres sentados en la cama, el chico en el centro y sus progenitores uno a cada lado. Lo consolaban y le daban ánimos por lo que había sucedido.

\- Tranquilo mi niño hermoso. – Dijo ella con amor. – Esos muchachos tristemente no son tus amigos. Si no pueden aceptar quien eres y como eres, no vale la pena que estés sufriendo por ellos.

\- Es verdad hijo. – Confirmó el hombre mayor. – Tú vales mucho y mereces grandes y leales amigos. Ellos no lo son a pesar de que crecieron juntos, y no valen ni una sola de tus lágrimas.

\- Pero… ¿por qué no pueden entenderlo? No elegí ser gay, yo no pedí esto… No puedo cambiarlo por más que lo intento.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar que digas algo como eso! – Reprendió la mujer mirándolo a los ojos. – No tienes que intentar nada porque no hay nada que debas cambiar.

\- No es justo mamá. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y ahora me desprecian y me dicen cosas horribles porque soy homosexual. Duele mucho.

\- Blaine, - mencionó el Sr. Anderson – si esos chicos no pueden ver que sigues siendo el mismo muchacho maravilloso que has sido siempre, es su problema. Son ellos los que se privan de tu presencia en sus vidas.

Eres un extraordinario ser humano, un gran amigo, un excelente hijo y hermano. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Te amamos tal como eres y así debe ser con cualquiera que forme parte de tu vida.

Vas a conocer a otras personas y harás buenos y verdaderos amigos. De esos que te aprecien y valoren por la belleza de tu corazón y la nobleza de tu alma.

\- ¿Cuándo papá?

\- Pronto. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás rodeado de amigos maravillosos.

\- ¿De verdad crees que tendré nuevos amigos?

\- Más de los que puedas contar.

El modelo frunció el ceño con amargura, si su yo del pasado supiese que iba a estar tan solo.

Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, el adolescente lo miró con tanta rabia y se levantó de la cama para encararlo. – Si no tengo amigos es porque tú te has empeñado en alejar a todos. No quiero estar solo, sin embargo me has confinado a una soledad que detesto y que lastima.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró abrazándose a sí mismo. – Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir de esa forma.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba en la cocina cuando el joven de rizos entró y se acomodó frente a él observándolo de pies a cabeza. – ¿Por qué has permitido que las cosas lleguen a este punto?

Todo lo que quería para mi vida, todo con lo que soñaba… Lo has destruido.

\- Tengo una carrera prestigiosa y extremadamente exitosa.

\- ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿De qué sirve tener tanta fama y dinero si estás tan solo? Te sientes mal, estás enfermo, y no hay nadie a tu alrededor para darte la mano, atenderte, cuidarte… Nada. – Negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

El de ojos como la miel se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras y se dio cuenta de cuanta verdad encerraban.

Al cabo de varios minutos vio al joven pasar usando una playera azul con un dibujo estampado en el frente, y soltó el vaso que estaba sosteniendo.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Por favor no! – Nunca olvidaría lo que sucedió el día que decidió ponerse aquella playera con los jeans desgastados. Salió corriendo en busca del muchacho para detenerlo, pero no lo alcanzó.

\- Mamá, papá, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes de algo importante?

\- Claro mi niño hermoso. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me gustaría que tú y papá viniesen a la sala y nos sentáramos.

Una vez los tres ubicados, el joven los miraba ansioso. El modelo repetía una y otra vez "No lo hagas", "No les digas".

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros, hijo?

El de rizos alborotados jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. – Es que… esto es algo difícil, pero necesito decirles.

¿Se acuerdan que les había comentado que quería ser modelo? – La expresión apacible de sus progenitores cambió por completo.

\- Creo que ya habíamos acordado que era algo que jamás ibas a hacer. Ese es un mundo de perdición. – Acotó el hombre mayor con voz firme.

\- Todos esos jovencitos que logran entrar en ese medio y sobresalir es a base de favores y cosas indebidas.

\- No es verdad… Las cosas no son de esa forma, mamá.

\- ¿Nos estás llamando mentirosos?

\- No papá.

\- ¿Entonces cómo te atreves a refutarnos?

\- Me presenté a un casting para una agencia, y me aceptaron. – Sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Gruñó el Sr. Anderson.

\- Buscaban jóvenes para lanzarlos como modelos para una nueva marca. Fui, hice la prueba y resulté uno de los elegidos.

\- ¿Te atreviste a presentarte a un lugar de esos aun sabiendo lo que pensamos al respecto? ¿Qué cosas te obligaron a hacer?

\- Nada mamá, sólo me pidieron que posara con los productos y me tomaron algunas fotos. Eso fue todo. Al finalizar me mostraron las imágenes y me dijeron que querían contratarme.

\- ¡No nos mientas! Las cosas no son así de fáciles. Algo te obligaron a hacer.

\- ¡No mamá! ¡Lo juro!

\- Suponiendo que hubiese sido así por puro milagro, de ninguna manera vamos a consentir que formes parte de ese mundo.

\- Papá, no tiene nada de malo.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos casos existen de jóvenes que fueron engañados con la falsa promesa de convertirlos en famosos modelos pero fueron utilizados para otros fines?

\- Entiendo que hay personas a las que tristemente les ha ocurrido, pero no sólo es en el mundo del modelaje. La corrupción está presente en todos los ámbitos.

\- ¡ME NIEGO A QUE MI HIJO SE PROSTITUYA SÓLO PARA QUE UNAS FOTOS SUYAS APAREZCAN EN UNA REVISTA!

\- Papá, no me voy a prostituir. No sabes de lo que hablas.

\- ¡ES UN MUNDO HORRIBLE! – Expresó con horror la mujer. – LO VIMOS EN ESA PELÍCULA… TODOS PELEANDO UNOS CON OTROS POR SOBRESALIR, HACIENDO FAVORES SEXUALES PARA QUE LES DEN LOS MEJORES CONTRATOS. ¡TÚ NO VAS A VENDERTE!

\- Mamá por todos los cielos, ¡claro que no voy a venderme! Parece que no me conocieras.

\- ¡TE OBLIGARÁN A HACERLO EN ALGÚN MOMENTO! ¡ASÍ QUE OLVÍDATE DE ESO! ¡NO VAS A SER MODELO!

\- Eso es lo que quiero, lo que me gusta. Y estaría más que feliz si ustedes dejaran de lado sus prejuicios y me apoyaran en mis sueños.

\- ¿TUS SUEÑOS? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE ESA PORQUERÍA ES A LO QUE PIENSAS DEDICARTE? – El Sr. Anderson parecía tener llamas en sus ojos.

La discusión fue tornándose más fuerte con cada argumento que el chico exponía hasta llegar a las palabras groseras y despectivas, y terminó con su padre dándole una bofetada por primera vez en la vida mientras le gritaba que se largara de la casa y que tenía exactamente media hora para recoger sus cosas.

Fue horrible presenciar algo que había vivido años atrás y que lo marcó totalmente. Era como ver una película de terror en cámara lenta en contra de su voluntad.

Poco después escuchó el golpe de la puerta al ser lanzada con fuerza y un llanto desgarrador inundó el lugar.

Cuantas veces lloró de esa forma cuando se quedó solo, y el recuerdo le partía el corazón. No quería, no podía hacer frente al adolescente que una vez fue y que estaba sufriendo tanto, así que corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, pero no sirvió de nada porque el llanto era tan fuerte que lograba traspasar las paredes.

Se metió en la cama y se tapó los oídos, pero fue inútil. Aun cuando encendió el televisor a todo volumen, podía escuchar a aquel chiquillo destrozado.

Finalmente decidió ir a buscarlo y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Soltó el adolescente entre terribles sollozos.

\- No lo sé. Hasta el día de hoy no logro entenderlo. Pensé que cuando me vieran convertido en un gran modelo y se dieran cuenta que no estaba involucrado en nada malo entonces abrirían los ojos, pero… no fue así.

\- ¿Siguen enojados?

\- Sí. – Susurró con voz rota.

\- ¡No quiero ese futuro! Quiero a mis papás conmigo.

\- Lo lamento, lo intenté de todas las formas posibles. Incluso estuve dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de tenerlos de regreso en mi vida. – Empezó a llorar tanto o más que el chico de dieciocho años.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Dijeron que nunca me perdonarían porque había deshonrado el apellido y que no importaba si renunciaba, yo ya estaba sucio. Esa fue la última vez que me dirigieron la palabra.

\- ¿Cuántos años…?

\- Diecinueve.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Quiero a mis papás, los necesito!

\- Lo sé. Los he extrañado cada día después de eso, pero también comprendí que no fueron buenos padres. Es confuso en realidad, porque lo fueron hasta antes de eso. Nunca podré entenderlo.

\- Esto es horrible… No quiero tu futuro, no lo quiero.

\- Vas a salir adelante. No será fácil al comienzo, pero lograrás superar cada obstáculo que se presente. Todo va a estar bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que va a estar bien? ¡Date cuenta de cómo terminaste!

Cuando me ves, sabes sin duda alguna que fui tú años atrás, pero cuando te miro… ni siquiera me reconozco. No hay forma de que tú y yo seamos la misma persona.

Nada de lo que eres es lo que quería para mí. – Se abrazó a sus piernas y clavó la cabeza entre las rodillas.

El de veintiséis años cerró los ojos por varios segundos y sentía como el llanto de su ser joven retumbaba en sus oídos y fragmentaba lo que quedaba de su corazón.

\- Lo lamento tanto. – Gimoteó – Sé que esto no es lo que soñaba. No es lo que quiero.

\- Entonces no sigas haciéndonos más daño.

Los sollozos fueron volviéndose más tenues hasta que desaparecieron por completo y Blaine abrió los ojos, volteó hacia un costado y no vio a nadie. Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y empezó a recorrer la casa pero no halló rastro alguno del chiquillo. Ni siquiera estaban sus cosas en la habitación que había ocupado desde que apareció.

Un dolor terrible lo invadió y llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza, presionándola con fuerza mientras caía de rodillas.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Había pensado hacer el maratón de siete capítulos, pero a última hora decidí extenderlo a uno más, así que en el transcurso del día estaré publicando**_ ** _la octava y última parte, en donde habrá encuentro Klaine._**


	26. Cap 25: Rompiendo los Muros

**_Como algunas/os ya saben, tuve una recaída con mi salud y no pude terminar de publicar el maratón, pero aquí estoy de regreso con lo que faltaba ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25:**

 **"** **Rompiendo los Muros"**

* * *

.

El ojiazul había tenido un día complicado y lleno de muchas inquietudes. Contaba con ansias las horas que faltaban para poder viajar y ver a su mejor amiga así como a Blaine. Él último mensaje que había recibido de él lo tenía preocupado.

\- Cariño, estás muy distraído.

\- Lo lamento Leo.

\- Tranquilo, entiendo que fue un día difícil. Tal vez deberías tratar de descansar. – Le acarició la mano. – Ya me tengo que ir, el Sr. Blurry me espera.

\- Seguro, cuídate y que todo salga muy bien. – Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y ahí el de cabello oscuro lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó.

Kurt abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos y vio ese rostro perfecto, aquellos ojos que le fascinaban y esos labios gruesos que sabían tan bien. Cruzó los brazos por el cuello del chico y profundizó el beso. Al separarse soltó un pequeño susurro – Blaine…

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Gruñó furioso.

\- Lo siento, no… no fue intencional… No es lo que crees.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué dijiste el nombre de ese idiota cuando me besaste?

\- No he podido dejar de pensar en él, pero porque estoy muy preocupado. No está nada bien en ningún sentido y hace dos días no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo.

\- Puedo comprender eso, pero de ninguna forma vas a decirme que esa es la razón por la que dices su nombre cuando me estás besando.

Se honesto conmigo. ¿Sientes algo por él, Kurt? Y no me digas que es tu amigo y toda esa tontería. ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia Anderson?

\- No, claro que no. Lo que siento por Blaine es un cariño de amigo, eso es todo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Últimamente has estado actuando tan extraño y siempre tiene que ver con él.

\- Te amo Leo. Te lo he demostrado en todas las formas posibles.

\- En unas horas te vas al aeropuerto… pero… quiero que estemos juntos antes de que lo hagas.

\- Hemos pasado juntos desde que salimos del trabajo.

\- Me refiero a íntimamente. Si me amas no creo que eso sea un inconveniente. Quiero hacerte el amor antes de que te vayas por toda esa larga semana.

\- ¿No se te hace tarde para tu cita?

\- Sólo tendré que ser rápido al arreglarme. – Comenzó a besarle el cuello. – Dime que sí, amor.

El castaño asintió y se dejó llevar. A los pocos minutos ya estaban en la habitación despojándose de la ropa y cayendo sobre la cama.

Leonardo devoraba con ansias la piel desnuda de su novio y éste en medio de gemidos cerró los ojos. Las sensaciones que lo inundaban fueron bloqueadas por el recuerdo del ojimiel sonriendo a la cámara del teléfono.

 _\- Gracias Kurt por haberme llamado._

 _\- No tienes nada que agradecer._

 _\- Escuchar tu voz es como un rayo de luz que me calienta._

 _\- Luego dices que no eres dulce. Eso fue hermoso._

 _\- Tú eres hermoso. – Sonrió._

 _Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos a través de las pantallas de sus celulares. – Me gusta verte sonreír Blaine._

 _\- Tú me haces sonreír y olvidar de todo lo malo._

Sintió de pronto como sus piernas eran separadas rápidamente y se tensó. – ¿Qué haces?

\- Creo que es bastante obvio. – Le dio una sonrisa ladina y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento.

\- ¡No! – Le empujó la mano y se sentó, tapándose con el cobertor.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ya no quiero. Así todo tan rápido no me gusta. Pareciera que estás desesperado.

\- Kurt, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero prometo igual ser cuidadoso y…

\- Ya dije que no. Lo lamento.

\- ¿Lo lamentas? No, amor. No me vas a dejar así.

\- ¿Vas a obligarme acaso?

\- No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Tal vez sea porque así sonó. Ahora por favor vete.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Puedo ir más despacio si es lo que quieres.

\- Leo, me dejé llevar por un momento, pero lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas así porque estoy cansado y mi cuerpo no va a responder como debe y los dos vamos a terminar frustrados.

\- De eso yo me encargo amor. – Se inclinó hacia la entrepierna del fotógrafo.

El ojiazul se movió hacia tras rápidamente, tomó su boxer que se encontraba en un costado de la cama y se lo puso, luego se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta. – Necesito descansar un poco. El vuelo es largo y los aviones me ponen muy tenso así que ahí me es imposible conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Todas las parejas aprovechan cada momento viable para intimar, pero tú… Agg… Es por él, ¿verdad?

\- No entiendo.

\- ¡Por Anderson! ¿Sigues preocupado por él y por eso no puedes disfrutar de algo de sexo con tu novio?

Le dio una mirada de desconcierto que se fue tornando de enojo – ¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡Y ahora sal de mi departamento!

\- No puedo creer que…

\- ¡Yo no puedo creer que estés arruinando los últimos minutos que pudimos pasar juntos antes de que me vaya por una semana! ¡Toma tu ropa y vete!

\- No, mi amor. No quiero que te vayas y estemos peleados. Ven aquí. – Se acercó y batalló un poco hasta que finalmente el castaño se dejó abrazar. – Lo lamento, es que te voy a extrañar como un loco. Desde que nos conocimos prácticamente hemos pasado juntos todo el tiempo. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Te amo Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti. Pero me molesta tanto que te pongas con esas ridiculeces.

\- Lo siento, a veces soy muy celoso y no puedo evitarlo. ¿Me das al menos un beso de despedida?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine observaba a través de la ventana a su versión adolescente jugando en el patio con una pelota de basket. Ese deporte sí que le gustaba y hacía mucho que había dejado de practicarlo.

Decidió bajar y tratar de hablar con el chico, pero seguía sin poder decir una palabra, sólo sonreía al ver como se divertía.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Juega conmigo!

\- No. No me siento bien.

\- ¡Vamos! Un uno a uno. – Le lanzó la pelota y esta le golpeó el costado derecho del cuerpo del modelo, haciéndolo sujetarse con fuerza mientras pegaba un grito.

¡Qué exagerado eres! ¡No resistes nada!

\- Me duele mucho. – Empezó a ponerse pálido y cayó de rodillas.

\- Es una broma, ¿cierto?

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con más ímpetu a sí mismo. – No resisto.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que eso está mal? He recibido golpes fuertes con la pelota y claro que duelen un poco, pero a ti a penas te pegó, no es para que te pongas así. No estás nada bien, necesitas que un médico te examine de inmediato.

Todo empezó a volverse oscuro y sentía como el dolor se extendía por toda su zona abdominal y emitía corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos no pudo sentir nada más.

\- Blaine… Blaine… Tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien… Blaine.

Esa voz le resultaba muy familiar. Haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia un costado, que era desde donde provenía. – ¿Quinn?

\- Sí, dulzura. – Le acariciaba la frente. – Aquí estoy contigo. Nos tenías tan preocupados.

\- El médico llegará en cualquier momento. Él te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. – ¿Kurt?

\- Hola. – Envolvió la mano del chico con la suya.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Dejaste de contestar mis mensajes y llamadas al igual que los de Kurt. Ambos estábamos intranquilos al no tener noticias sobre ti. En cuanto regresé del viaje traté de localizarte, fui incluso a buscarte al bar y Alan me dijo que no habías ido allá en ningún momento. Hablé con tu guardia también y se sorprendió de verme aquí porque no sabía de ti en lo absoluto.

\- Cuando vine, no estaba… – Frunció el ceño. – Tengo que hablar seriamente con él sobre eso.

\- ¡Oh! Con razón… Se supone que debería estar aquí siempre. En fin, Kurt llegó al día siguiente y estuvimos revisando y comparando las fechas de los mensajes y llamadas. La última conversación fue con él, ahí le dijiste que estabas aquí en tu casa y lo mal que te sentías.

\- Para no extender la historia, – intervino el ojiazul – hablamos con Matt y nos dejó pasar. Te encontramos en el sofá acostado abrazado a tus piernas mientras emitías pequeños sollozos.

Te cambiamos de ropa y te acomodamos en la cama. Quinn llamó a un médico amigo nuestro y él vino a revisarte. Dijo que estabas dormido… Amm… Utilizó un término que no recuerdo ahora, pero nos explicó que permanecías en un estado de sueño profundo debido a toda la medicación que tomaste para el dolor.

No sabemos desde cuándo empezó, pero nosotros llevamos dos días aquí en los que sólo has dormido, aunque por momentos te quejabas o también decías cosas extrañas, al menos para Quinn y para mí.

\- ¿Hablaba dormido?

\- Algo así. Parecía que sostenías una conversación con alguien. – Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Entonces fue un sueño?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No, nada. ¿Por qué me siento así?

\- No sabemos, pero Ray estará aquí en cualquier momento. Nos pidió que lo llamáramos si notábamos algo diferente, y hoy te has estado quejando mucho.

Minutos después el médico llegó y empezó a examinarlo, luego le tomó una muestra de sangre y le dio una orden médica para otros análisis así como para una ecografía abdominal completa.

Quinn y Kurt se dieron cuenta del semblante de su amigo mientras le realizaba el chequeo a Blaine y se miraron entre ellos, se conocían demasiado bien y con un gesto acordaron que ella iría acompañando al médico a la puerta y él se quedaría, para evitar que el pelinegro sospechase algo.

\- Lamento estar dando tantas molestias.

\- No es ninguna molestia.

\- Viniste a pasar tus vacaciones y disfrutar con Quinn. Sólo vas a estar una semana aquí, de la cual llevas dos días encerrado en esta casa cuidándome.

\- No me importa ni me molesta hacerlo. Quiero que estés bien. Tienes que aprender a escuchar. Si hubieses ido al médico desde que empezaste a sentirte mal…

\- Ahora no estuviesen aquí por mi culpa. Comprendo.

\- Iba a decir que estarías mejor y no estuvieses pasado por tanto malestar y dolor.

La rubia tardó en volver y Kurt sabía que eso no era una buena señal. La angustia lo estaba destrozando por dentro, pero trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y confiado. Debía transmitirle tranquilidad al pelinegro.

Luego de platicar un rato, Blaine empezó a quedarse dormido, por lo que los mejores amigos aprovecharon para salir de la habitación y poder hablar sobre el diagnóstico que había dado el médico.

El fotógrafo ingresó con ojos llorosos al aposento del ojimiel y se sentó a su lado, se quitó los zapatos y se fue acomodando con mucho cuidado para no mover tanto la cama.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Te molesta que esté acostado…? Ah… Me voy a otra de las habitaciones.

\- NO… No te vayas… Por favor.

El ojiazul lo observó por varios segundos hasta que su mirada se topó con la del modelo. – Ven aquí. – Abrió los brazos.

Blaine tuvo un Déjà vu… Fue como en su sueño. Lentamente comenzó a acomodarse hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados. Colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma.

La sensación de los brazos del castaño rodeando su cuerpo era mejor que en su sueño. Y cuando sintió aquellos dedos acariciando su cabello, no pudo evitar suspirar. Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Kurt y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos.

Hummel no dejaba de pensar en la gran diferencia entre el Blaine Anderson que conoció un día, ese ser tan prepotente y amargado al que placía empujar al fondo de un foso, y el Blaine tan vulnerable que estaba en ese momento entre sus brazos temblando.

No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que Quinn le había dicho respecto a la salud del ojimiel, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrían lentos y cada mañana Quinn se iba a trabajar, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Aunque el de ojos como la miel pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo debido a la medicación que le fue recetada, cuando despertaba siempre encontraba a Kurt a su lado y compartían diferentes momentos.

Había los buenos en los que sostenían una charla, veían alguna película o un documental, paseaban por el extenso patio de la casa, etc. Cosas sencillas y por periodos cortos debido a que Blaine se agotaba enseguida debido a la fuerte anemia que tenía.

Pero también estaban los instantes en los que se ponía de malas y explotaba irremediablemente aunque después se arrepintiera, o estaba extremadamente sensible y se alejaba de ellos porque seguía detestando que lo viesen vulnerable.

Estar junto a él era como subirse a una montaña rusa de emociones, sin embargo lo sobrellevaban de la mejor forma posible. Y esa paciencia, cariño y dedicación lo estaba haciendo bajar sus muros a una velocidad sorprendente, aunque luego volviese a subirlos, pero definitivamente ya no eran tan altos como antes.

Una tarde en particular, la rubia regresó temprano y los encontró sentados bajo un árbol. Kurt leía un libro y Blaine escuchaba con los ojos cerrados mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Compartió con ellos un rato antes de que su mejor amigo dijese que iría a descansar un poco, así que se retiró a una de las habitaciones disponibles y los dos modelos ingresaron a la casa a los pocos minutos.

Había estado observando la interacción entre los dos chicos cada día y la forma en la que Anderson miraba al castaño no había pasado desapercibida para ella. Tenía sospechas de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero quería estar segura y lo mejor era ir directo con la fuente.

\- ¿Entonces, qué es lo que sucede Blaine?

\- ¿Acerca de qué?

\- Tú y Kurt. La forma en la que le hablas, como lo miras, lo mucho que sonríes cuando está a tu lado.

\- ¿Qué? No… Son ideas tuyas.

\- No lo creo. Sé muy bien lo que he visto. Y no ha sido en una o dos ocasiones… es todo el tiempo. No tienes por qué ocultarlo.

\- Es que… bueno… yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Nada.

\- Blaine, dime.

\- Creo que… Es… Ah… Yo…

\- ¿Tú qué cosa?

\- Estoy…

\- Nunca te había visto así de nervioso.

\- Estoy… Creo que… estoy enamorado de Kurt.

\- ¿Crees o estás?

\- Lo estoy.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Mucho Quinn.

\- Vamos cariño, deja que tu corazón se exprese.

\- He tratado de negármelo a mí mismo, pero es inútil seguirlo haciendo. No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero fue convirtiéndose en alguien importante para mí. No podía dejar de pensar en él, las cosas que me hacía sentir eran tan únicas…

Dejé de verlo como un cuerpo que quería en mi cama y se convirtió en alguien a quien quería en mi vida… A quien quiero conmigo. No sé cómo explicarlo, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que Kurt me hace sentir vivo, mi corazón late de una forma diferente cuando está a mi lado. Él se ha convertido en el mundo entero para mí, es lo que más quiero y voy a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarlo.

A Fabray le parecía hermosa la forma en la que Blaine estaba expresando sus sentimientos y el hecho de que finalmente reconociera lo que ella ya sospechaba desde hace tiempo. Pero había un problema con eso, un problema con nombre y apellido que estaba en otra ciudad esperando por el castaño. – Creo que es importante que sepas lo que ha sido su vida desde que se mudó.

\- Lo que sea que haya hecho, no me importa. Eso es pasado, lo único que me interesa es el presente y el futuro a su lado.

\- Eso es tan dulce, pero aun así deberías…

\- No quiero saber. A menos que la información me sirva para ganarme su corazón.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante develando a un somnoliento Kurt. – Hola.

\- Hola. – Respondió el modelo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Posó su mirada en el chico que estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en el espaldar de madera finamente tallado.

\- Mejor. Gracias a ti, a ustedes dos. No hay forma en la que pueda pagar todas las atenciones y cuidados que han tenido conmigo en estos días.

\- Te queremos mucho Blaine. – Acotó la rubia.

\- Yo también los quiero. – La miró por unos segundos y luego posó sus ojos sobre el castaño. – Los quiero mucho.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Con pesar y tristeza, llegó el día en que Kurt debía volver y los dos chicos estaban despidiéndose. – No quisiera irme, pero al menos lo hago con la tranquilidad de que estás un poco mejor y sigues las indicaciones médicas.

\- No te vayas. Regresa a la agencia. Sabes que las puertas están abiertas y te dijeron que podías ir cuando quisieras.

\- Lo sé, pero no me interesa volver a un lugar donde hay tantas personas con mal corazón. Cada vez que recuerdo la forma en que te trataron me lleno de rabia. No fue justo. No merecías algo así.

Blaine se acercó titubeante y tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos con una suavidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que se sentía tan bien y natural.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el modelo no pudo resistirse más, uniendo sus bocas en un beso lento y perfecto. Era distinto a todos los anteriores porque no había prisa ni era uno robado o a la fuerza. Por primera vez pudo sentir los labios del ojiazul moverse al compás de los suyos, y la sensación que le provocaba no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado en toda su vida.

Al separarse suspiró, y un "te amo" escapó de sus labios como un susurro.

\- Blaine...

\- He estado batallando contra esto que siento durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedo negarlo más, te amo, realmente te amo.

\- Blaine no...

\- Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y tampoco el candidato ideal para ti porque mereces a alguien diferente, alguien tan especial y extraordinario como tú, sin embargo, si me das la oportunidad, voy a intentarlo. Quiero ser digno de ti.

\- Me halagas, más de lo que te imaginas, pero… No es posible. Esto que quieres, no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiero mucho Blaine, pero como amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? No besas a un amigo de la forma en la que acabas de hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho. No debí corresponder, es sólo que no quería lastimarte al apartarme y…

\- ¿Y me besaste por lástima? Esto me hiere más todavía. – Se alejó un poco.

\- No, te juro que no.

\- No te merezco, ya lo sé, pero si me das la oportunidad de mostrarte que…

-Blaine, no sigas. No tiene que ver contigo, es…

-No me digas la estúpida frase de "No eres tú, soy yo", porque…

\- Lo que iba a decir es que… tengo novio.


	27. Cap 26: Episodios

**_Éste es el maratón más largo que he hecho hasta ahora... ¡Diez capítulos! Sí, leyeron bien... ¡Diez capítulos! Así que nos falta uno más... Disfruten ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26:**

 **"** **Episodios"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Novio?

\- Sí, hace unos meses que estamos juntos.

"Tengo novio" Esas dos palabras se habían clavado en su corazón como una estaca, y quemaban todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Lo amas?

\- Sí. De no ser así no estaría con él.

\- Entiendo. – Miró hacia un costado tratando de contener todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

\- Quiero que sigamos construyendo esta amistad tan hermosa que ha nacido entre nosotros. Te quiero a mi lado a lo largo del camino.

Tal vez es egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso ahora que sé cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí. Lo lamento, es que… no quiero perderte nunca.

\- Tampoco quiero perderte.

El fotógrafo le acarició el rostro con los dedos y Blaine cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto. – Vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame mucho y…

\- Por favor Kurt. – Se apartó. – Ten un buen vuelo.

\- No puedo irme y dejarte así.

\- ¿Así qué? Estoy bien. Somos amigos… Me queda claro.

\- Blaine…

\- Vamos Kurt, se nos hace tarde. – Apareció Quinn de pronto, sacando las llaves del vehículo de su bolso. – Tengo que dejarte en el aeropuerto y de ahí debo ir a _La Maison de Couture_ para la sesión de fotos.

Observó por unos segundos la tensión entre los dos chicos – ¿Interrumpí algo?

\- No, Kurt y yo nos estábamos despidiendo. Es todo.

\- Bien, date prisa, precioso. Te espero en el auto.

\- Blaine, por favor cuídate. Aliméntate correctamente, toma la medicación, haz todo lo que Ray te indicó. Y cuando tengas los resultados finales de tus estudios, llámame.

\- Sí, claro.

\- No me hables de esa forma.

\- No he dicho nada malo.

\- No es lo que dices sino la manera en la que lo haces. La seriedad con la que me estás hablando no me gusta, y por el tono de tu voz sé que estás enojado o dolido.

\- No hagas esperar a Quinn.

\- Blaine, comprende que yo tengo a alguien y…

\- Y la vida siempre apesta para mí. ¡Lo entiendo!

No me mal intrerpretes, me da gusto por ti. Es bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz.

\- Blaine…

\- Somos amigos, está bien.

\- Me vas a aplicar lo de "prefiero tenerte como amigo a no tenerte".

\- ¡KURT!

\- Ve, vas a hacer que Quinn llegue tarde.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Al recibir el consentimiento del ojimiel, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo. – Por favor, cuídate.

\- Tú igual. No trabajes tanto. Ten un buen vuelo y que llegues bien.

\- Te quiero mucho Blaine.

\- También te quiero.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Blaine, ¿qué tienes?

\- Nada Quinn.

\- Cariño, son dos semanas.

\- ¿Dos semanas?

\- El tiempo que llevas comportándote de esa forma. Estás de mal humor casi todo el tiempo, has dejado de tomar tus medicinas correctamente, no comes lo suficiente… Has dejado de cuidarte.

\- No estoy de ánimos para esto.

\- Es por Kurt, ¿cierto? Porque son ya dos semanas desde que se fue.

\- Mi vida no gira en torno a él.

\- ¿Y por qué el tiempo que llevas actuando así coincide con el que Kurt lleva de haberse ido?

\- Déjame tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

\- Me voy a acostar un rato, me duele el estómago.

\- Ray ya debería haber llamado para dar los resultados de tus exámenes y que puedas seguir un tratamiento adecuado.

Blaine… ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Blaine? – Corrió para tomarlo del brazo. – ¿Qué te dijo?

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿Por eso estás actuando tan raro? Aunque de ninguna forma explica tu enojo hacia mí.

\- Quinn, basta.

\- No voy a desistir hasta que me expliques lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Sabías que había alguien y no me dijiste.

\- ¿Qué?

Blaine se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. – Me dejaste ilusionarme, me alentaste, hiciste que expusiera mis sentimientos… ¡Y tú sabías que él tenía a alguien ya!

\- ¡Oh! Es eso.

\- Nunca te voy a perdonar que…

\- Las cosas no son como piensas, dame la oportunidad de explicarte. Blaine, ¿qué tienes? – Lo vio ponerse pálido y perder el equilibrio. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos y rápida acción logró sostenerlo para evitar que callera al suelo. – Estamos muy lejos de tu habitación o de la sala, pero vamos a sentarnos aunque sea aquí.

Lo ayudó a arrimarse a la pared y fueron deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo hasta acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un mareo?

¿Quieres algo? Tal vez un poco de agua, una almohada. Lo que sea que necesites, dime para ir a buscarlo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

\- Traté de hacerlo, pero no quisiste escucharme. Alegaste que no te importaba lo que fuese.

\- Mencionaste que había algo no que había alguien. ¿Por qué me permitiste ilusionar?

\- Cariño, – lo tomó de la mano – te prometo que nunca tuve malas intenciones. Al contrario, me hacía feliz saber que estabas enamorado y que lo admitías.

\- ¿Y de qué sirve? Una vez más me queda claro que el amor es una porquería.

\- No digas eso. Tenía y sigo teniendo la esperanza de que conquistes a Kurt.

\- ¡Por favor! Él tiene un novio al que ama. ¿Por qué querrías que terminen?

\- Tiene un novio que no me agrada porque es una mala influencia, porque no tiene un buen corazón, porque trata de manipularlo a su antojo y otras cosas más.

No dudo que en algún momento Kurt haya estado muy enamorado, pero desde un tiempo acá, ya no es igual. Sé que hay mucho que ha cambiado en su relación, y estoy segura que en sus sentimientos por él también.

Y si alguien tiene oportunidad para ganar su corazón, realmente quiero que seas tú.

\- Me siento tan confundido.

\- Hay que empezar desde el comienzo, y eso es mejorar tu salud. Hablaste con Ray, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- No importa.

\- El día que te hizo el examen completo y tomó tu muestra de sangre, me dijo que tenía una sospecha sobre lo que podías tener, pero necesitaba confirmarlo o descartarlo, porque hay varias enfermedades con síntomas similares, por eso te envió los demás análisis, incluyendo la ecografía.

\- ¿Y cuál era su sospecha?

\- Que estabas enfermo del hígado por… – miró hacia un lado como tratando de encontrar fuerzas – la vida que solías llevar, en especial por el consumo de alcohol. Dijo que era posiblemente cirrosis.

Dime qué es lo que tienes… ¿Es eso?

Blaine cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, empezando a realizar respiraciones cortas – Tengo esteatosis hepática avanzada. Eso significa que se está desarrollando en mi hígado una pre fibrosis.

\- No suena a algo bueno.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Qué es lo que produce exactamente esa enfermedad?

\- Puede generar cáncer, un tumor o cirrosis. Por mis antecedentes de bebidas y malos hábitos alimenticios, la tercera podría ser la más probable.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Blaine, cariño… ¿No tienes todavía…?

\- No, pero puede terminar así.

\- Puede, pero no significa que vaya a hacerlo. ¿Hay algún tratamiento?

\- Sí, pero es muy riguroso y debo seguirlo al pie de la letra.

\- Bien, entonces vas a seguir todas las indicaciones y tomar tu medicina y… Cualquier cosa que se necesite. – Empezó a llorar.

\- Quinn.

\- Lo lamento. Debería de ser un apoyo y no ponerme así, pero es que de sólo pensarlo… Cáncer, un tumor o cirrosis… Ninguna de las tres tiene cura y son mortales. Además de que los padecimientos son horribles.

Dime que no tienes… Blaine, júrame que no tienes…

\- Todavía no, pero estoy en camino.

\- A eso vamos a aferrarnos. Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, lo harás. Y voy a asegurarme de aquello. No quiero que desarrolles alguna de esas enfermedades.

\- Tengo que cambiar mi estilo de vida al cien por ciento.

\- Lo vas a hacer.

\- No será nada fácil.

\- Lo sé, pero aquí estoy para apoyarte en todo. No te voy a dejar solo en esto. Me tendrás a tu lado en todo momento.

No importa lo difícil que sea, no voy a soltarte ni a dejarte caer.

\- Quinn. – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – No sé qué decir.

\- Lo único que estás en la obligación de decir.

\- ¿Y eso es…?

\- Que vas a poner de tu parte al cien por ciento.

Necesitas recuperarte, por ti, por Kurt. Porque tienes que estar bien para que puedas intentar todo para conquistarlo.

\- No me quiero morir… No así al menos.

\- Te diera un buen tirón de orejas… A sabiendas de lo que tienes y durante dos semanas no has comido bien ni tomado tu medicina.

Ven aquí. – Lo abrazó fuertemente y él después de varios segundos se aferró a ella.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 ** _*_** _Blaine, por favor… Necesito saber que estás bien. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes que te he enviado, y no has respondido ninguno._

Kurt sentía que moría de la angustia. Había la posibilidad de que el ojimiel estuviese todavía enojado o dolido, pero también existía la probabilidad de que se hubiese puesto muy mal y por eso no respondía.

 ** _*_** _Tranquilo, estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. No fue mi intención hacer que te preocuparas._

Su corazón se aceleró al leer aquel texto. Finalmente le había contestado, esa era una buena señal. Sin dudarlo escribió lo más rápido que pudo por los nervios y la emoción.

 ** _*_** _¡Blaine! ¡Gracias por contestar! ¿Te has cuidado como es debido? ¿Hablaste con Ray? ¿Cómo te has sentido?_

El pelinegro sonrió con el mensaje y luego de pensarlo bien decidió realizarle una pregunta.

 ** _*_** _Kurt, ¿puedo llamarte?_

No había pasado ni diez segundos de haber enviado el texto cuando su teléfono sonó.

 _\- ¡Hola Blaine!_

 _\- ¡Hola Kurt! Pregunté si yo podía llamarte… Creo que alguien está desesperado por hablar conmigo._

 _\- No tienes idea lo preocupado que estoy. Tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieses mal o de que ya no quisieras saber de mí._

 _\- Lo decía como una broma, pero ¡gracias por pensar en mí!_

 _\- Siempre. Pero ahora responde mis preguntas, ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te has cuidado? ¿Qué dijo Ray?_

 _\- Amm… Hay días mejores que otros. Y sobre lo del diagnóstico… No sé si lo debamos hablar por teléfono._

 _\- Lo que sea, dime. Quiero saber._

 _\- Bien, pero siéntate._

 _\- ¿Tan malo es?_

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Ese fin de semana luego de haber hablado con Blaine, Kurt la pasó llorando. No podía creer que su amigo podría morirse. Lo único que pensaba era en lo que le había contado.

Deseaba tanto estar a su lado y hacerle saber que jamás lo dejaría solo.

\- Kurt, amor, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás llorando. Y no me digas que es por la película porque ayer también estabas así.

\- No es nada.

\- No me digas eso porque sabes que no es cierto. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estoy preocupado.

\- ¡Otra vez Anderson! ¿Sabes qué? Me estoy cansando de eso. Últimamente te la pasas pendiente de ese sujeto y sufriendo todo el tiempo por su culpa. Estás preocupado, estás estresado, estás angustiado. ¡Nada bueno trae a tu vida!

\- ¡No quiero escucharte hablar así de él! ¡No tienes idea por lo que está pasando!

\- Ni quiero saber tampoco. Mientras menos relación tenga con él, para mí es mejor.

\- No entiendo para qué me preguntas qué me pasa si cuando te digo no te interesa.

\- Tú me interesas y cualquier cosa que esté relacionada a ti. Pero ese sujeto es irrelevante y no tengo la más mínima intención de hablar de él.

\- Me molesta tanto que seas así de indiferente.

\- ¿Indiferente? No cariño, simplemente soy selectivo. Y como no quiero que vayamos a discutir, mejor me voy.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

El ojimarrón se levantó del sofá y caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se giró y miró a su pareja. – Sólo piensa en esto, tú y yo estábamos muy bien, éramos felices juntos y nuestra relación marchaba a la perfección. Pero desde que le diste cabida en tu vida a ese idiota, todo se está yendo a pique. – Salió del lugar y aventó la puerta.

Kurt se levantó y fue por su agenda, empezó a revisarla detenidamente y minutos después tomó su celular, marcando un número con impaciencia.

 _\- Quinn, princesa. Hola. ¿Puedes ayudarme con un vuelo para el próximo fin de semana?_

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó de sorpresa a casa de Blaine y en cuanto lo vio lo abrazó fuertemente y no pudo evitar llorar. No soportaba la idea de que algo le sucediese.

Luego de aquel día, se turnaban para viajar. El ojimiel hizo una pausa en su carrera, el médico le recomendó no estresarse, lo mejor era estar tranquilo y relajado, así que se dedicó a cuidarse, y cada fin de semana en el que se sentía con fuerza, iba a visitar al castaño.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, aunque Blaine trataba de poner de su parte, su ansiedad aumentaba así como su irritabilidad, había días en los que sentía que necesitaba al menos un trago, y era cuando las peleas y problemas empezaban.

Quinn se había mudado a vivir con él tras su insistencia, y es que el alquiler de su departamento subía constantemente, así que Blaine alegó que no tenía lógica que ella siguiera pagando tanto dinero cuando él tenía una casa enorme.

Por lo general la convivencia era buena hasta que el modelo se ponía intransigente, entonces ella tenía que hablarle fuerte y a veces hasta con palabras crueles, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo reaccionar.

Un día, luego de un episodio bastante difícil, la rubia decidió llamar a su amigo Ray para preguntarle si era normal que éste se pusiese así, tal vez esa irritabilidad era parte de su enfermedad, pero se sorprendió con lo que el médico le dijo.

 _Lo que Blaine está padeciendo es un trastorno por la abstinencia alcohólica. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ingerir todo tipo de bebidas la mayor parte del tiempo, y su organismo al verse privado de estas, simplemente reacciona en protesta._

 _Debes estar preparada porque habrá momentos en que la depresión lo consuma, otros en los que estará tan irritado que lo mínimo lo hará estallar, tendrá cambios continuos en su estado de ánimo, se pondrá muy nervioso, estresado… No te asustes, todo eso será normal, su cuerpo se está desintoxicando y tiene que mostrar alteraciones a cambio._

Conforme iban pasando las semanas parecía que se volvía más fácil el proceso y Blaine estaba más tranquilo. Alguien que empezó a ayudarle en cuanto supo por lo que atravesaba fue Alan, quien estaba más que feliz en ser parte de la recuperación del ex modelo. Su hija fue un rayo de luz en el camino. Blaine se iluminaba cada vez que Luna iba a visitarlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las semanas se fueron transformando en meses y la amistad entre Kurt y Blaine había crecido enormemente. Nadie se hubiese imaginado al verlos que alguna vez se detestaron y se llevaban terriblemente.

Regresaban de ver una obra en el teatro e iban hablando de ella mientras caminaban por las calles y disfrutaban de la brisa fresca. Finalmente llegaron al departamento del fotógrafo y éste lo invitó a pasar.

\- ¿Quieres un jugo, agua mineral, algo?

\- No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

\- Debes tomar la pastilla en diez minutos.

\- Gracias por estar pendiente, y por todo.

\- Sabes que siempre lo estaré. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Kurt. – Suspiró suavemente – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Sí, seguro.

\- Sé que somos amigos y las cosas están muy bien entre nosotros, pero... Hay algo que siempre he querido saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Si no tuvieses un novio... ¿Me hubieses dado la oportunidad? Me refiero a...

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Así es. – Le sonrió.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos en completo silencio, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro. Los ojos color miel se posaron sobre los labios del castaño por varios segundos.

Al subir la mirada se percató que los orbes azules estaban observando sus labios. Sabía que no era posible, aunque su corazón se acelerase ante el pensamiento.

\- Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde.

\- No te vayas. – El fotógrafo lo tomó de la mano y estaba seguro que ambos sintieron la misma corriente atravesarlos.

Fue eliminando el espacio entre ellos, y por primera vez fue él quien inició el beso.

\- Kurt... – Trataba de resistirse pero no era nada fácil al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos moviéndose. – Kurt... somos amigos... Kurt...

Cuando Hummel colocó una mano en su cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo, Blaine terminó cediendo y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación y el sabor de la boca del castaño.

El beso era suave, romántico, lleno de entrega. Era todo lo que siempre había querido, y trataba de dejar grabado el recuerdo en sus labios por siempre. Colocó lentamente sus brazos alrededor del ojiazul y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

Tenía tanto miedo de que en cualquier momento Kurt se diera cuenta de que no debían estar haciendo eso y que sólo se hubiese dejado llevar por el momento. Cuando se separaron lo miró con expectación, pero sus temores se disiparon cuando éste volvió a besarlo de la misma forma.

Anderson se atrevió entonces a rozar con su lengua los suaves labios que lo estaban volviendo loco y segundos después empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas pidiendo acceso a aquella boca con la que siempre había soñado, el cual no tardó en ser concedido.


	28. Cap 27: Entregando el Alma

**_Y llegamos al final de este maratón. ¡Gracias por leer, apoyar y todos sus increíbles comentarios!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27:**

 **"** **Entregando el Alma"**

* * *

Las sensaciones tan perfectas e infinitas lo abrumaban, jamás se había sentido así con un beso. Era un calor tan abrasador que parecía que estaba en medio de llamas y el mundo giraba velozmente bajo sus pies.

Con el movimiento de sus labios Blaine le estaba expresando todo el amor que sentía por él, y se estremeció ante esa idea. Sí, se había enamorado en el pasado, pero nunca amó a alguien al punto de sentir que con un beso le estaba entregando el alma.

Kurt lo atrajo más hacia él y el ojimiel que había estado acariciándole la espalda hasta ese momento, fue descendiendo suavemente, deteniendo sus manos cuando llegaron hasta la cadera de éste, amasando y concentrándose en cada toque.

Se vio sorprendido cuando sintió las cálidas y pálidas manos sacarle la camisa del pantalón para introducirlas por debajo y comenzar a acariciarle el pecho con suavidad, acción que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Sus labios se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y el ojimiel aprovechó para empezar a dejar un sin número de besos por todo el cuello del fotógrafo, acompañados de delicadas mordidas, arrancándole incontables murmullos de placer.

Pronto Hummel estaba quitándole la camisa mientras le besaba la piel que iba quedando descubierta. Y mientras más las cosas avanzaban, Blaine se llenaba de un gran temor, no quería que aquello terminase con un Kurt arrepentido, porque él estaba entregando todo de sí en ese instante y quería tener lo mismo por una vez en la vida.

Quiso detenerse para preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero las suaves manos que recorrieron su espalda ahora desnuda mientras los labios succionaban con delicadeza su cuello, lo hicieron olvidar de todo, pudiendo sólo suspirar y temblar por los nervios como si se tratase de su primera vez.

Aquellos labios cálidos y húmedos le aniquilaban los sentidos y lo encendían como ninguna otra persona jamás había podido hacerlo. Había tenido una vida muy desenfrenada y ni siquiera tenía idea de con cuantas personas tuvo sexo en el pasado, pero había una sola cosa de la que estaba cien por ciento seguro y esa era que nunca experimentó sensación alguna que se le pareciera ni más remotamente a lo que Kurt le provocaba.

Volvió a juntar su boca con la del ojiazul pero esta vez en un beso más demandante. Introdujo su lengua en aquella dulce cavidad y no tardó en ser succionada y degustada ardientemente.

Sus lenguas se masajeaban íntimamente la una a la otra como si se tratase de dos amantes entregándose a la luz de la luna. A ese punto ambos se estaban acariciando por todas partes y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Con mucho pesar se separaron pero el castaño tomó de la mano al modelo de forma inmediata y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que los conduciría hacia la habitación.

Una vez allí, Blaine le quitó la camisa en medio de besos y ansiosas pero suaves mordidas. Al mismo tiempo Kurt empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón y procedió a bajarle el pantalón. El pelinegro realizó la misma acción y luego lo miró embelesado.

\- Eres aún más hermoso de lo que había imaginado.

\- Tú eres perfecto Blaine.

\- Tal vez antes, pero ahora estoy tan delgado que mis costillas se notan y…

Fue interrumpido por un beso hambriento. – Eres precioso, – jadeó al separar sus labios – nunca lo dudes. – Volvió a asaltarle la boca.

El corazón de Blaine latía con frenesí, y por primera vez sintió que no estaba siendo juzgado por su cuerpo. Sus amantes pasados siempre alababan sus atributos físicos, y es que él se preocupaba mucho por estar en forma, había tenido músculos donde era necesario, su abdomen era plano y bien trabajado. Pero ahora estaba muy delgado a causa de la enfermedad que padecía y la falta de apetito por la depresión que tuvo. Sus músculos casi ni se notaban y lo que más sobresalía ahora eran algunas costillas.

De hecho, había cambiado de talla de ropa varias veces. A él mismo no le gustaba verse en el espejo en la actualidad por el dolor que le causaba el estado en el que estaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar que era atractivo? Si estuviese trabajando todavía y llevando su vida descarriada, sabía que nadie hubiese querido acostarse con él. Todos se dejaban llevar por el criterio del "cuerpo perfecto" según el medio del modelaje, y él estaba muy lejos de tan siquiera ser aceptable, además de lo demacrado que lucía. Su aspecto había mejorado bastante en ese tiempo, pero todavía distaba del Blaine Anderson que una vez fue.

Pero ahí estaba Kurt, besándolo con pasión, acariciándolo con ternura, diciéndole que era hermoso y perfecto, y realmente lo creyó. Sabía que el castaño estaba viendo más allá de todo lo imperfecto que ahora era, y una ola de calor inundó su corazón.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa forma? Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras necesarias o suficientes para expresar todo aquello que Hummel producía en él en todos los sentidos.

 _Te amo_. _Te amo tanto_ gritaba su corazón con cada beso que compartían y en cada caricia que daba y que recibía.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento había sucedido, yacía en la cama y Kurt estaba recorriéndole el cuerpo con pericia, haciendo que la piel le ardiese y su respiración se agitase cada vez más.

Esos suaves labios recorrían su abdomen y continuaron repartiendo besos por encima del boxer azul que cargaba. Era la experiencia más erótica de su vida, estaba seguro de aquello y lanzó la cabeza hacia tras cuando sintió la forma en que el ojiazul besaba y acariciaba su entrepierna. A pesar de seguir con la ropa interior puesta, el roce era tan sensual y placentero que pensaba se podría volver loco.

Kurt después de un tiempo siguió descendiendo, y se deleitó dejando besos en la cara interna de los muslos del de cabellera rizada, provocando que gimiera con fuerza. Volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo pero esta vez de manera ascendente hasta llegar a sus labios y lo besó cadenciosamente.

Al separarse, Blaine lo tomó con cuidado y fue tumbándolo sobre su espalda. Era su turno de recorrer aquella hermosa anatomía y memorizar cada rincón, cada curva junto al sabor y la textura de su piel.

Empezó a depositar besos dulces pero seductores en su cuello, haciendo pequeñas succiones por momentos y siguió descendiendo por los hombros mientras sus manos tocaban delicadamente.

Se sorprendía de estar haciéndolo de esa forma. Jamás fue a paso lento o tierno con nadie, claro que sólo se había dejado llevar por la pasión, pero en esta ocasión se trataba Kurt, el hombre que poseía su corazón, y sentía la necesidad de amarlo despacio y adorarlo milímetro a milímetro, yendo más allá del puro deseo físico, porque esto era un deseo pero del alma.

Repitiendo la acción de Hummel minutos atrás, le besó y acarició la entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior. Debía reconocer que era algo que no había hecho antes pero que se sentía muy bien. Todo con él se sentía perfecto.

El castaño empezó a soltar melodiosos gemidos que hacían erizar al ojimiel y lo volvían loco por completo, por lo que continuaba con su labor con mayor ahínco para volver a escucharlos una y otra vez.

Luego de recorrerlo por completo, le dio la vuelta con cuidado y le acarició las piernas con manos expertas y fue subiendo hasta llegar a los hombros antes de colocarse sobre él para besarle la espalda con devoción mientras se movía en vaivén para que su dureza se frotase contra los glúteos de éste.

El ojiazul gimió de una forma casi obscena ante el contacto, y por instinto levantó las caderas para ejercer mayor fricción, incrementando el placer entre los dos. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando un beso que no le fue negado y en el cual sus lenguas danzaron felices.

Fueron girando y acomodándose en medio del mar de caricias hasta que Blaine estuvo tendido de espalda y Kurt se le acostó encima, lamiendo y besándole la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello. – ¿Puedo? – preguntó en un susurro.

A Anderson no le gustaban las marcas, nunca había permitido que nadie le deje ni siquiera la seña de una uña, pero ahí estaba este hombre al que amaba indagando si podía dejarle su huella en el cuello, y le fue imposible negarse por lo que asintió con su cabeza antes de jadear por los dientes que se clavaban en su piel.

¿Qué poder tenía este chico sobre él para hacerlo romper sus límites?

El castaño observaba aquella estela que había dejado y la acariciaba con sus dedos. Sus ojos empezaron poco después a descender y fue irguiéndose hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas del modelo.

Al no sentir movimiento alguno, Blaine abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta como Hummel lo recorría con la mirada y soltó un suspiro con pesadez cruzando los brazos al nivel de las costillas. Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que por primera vez sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo. – No me veas así, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de mirarte si eres divino? – Extendió las manos hacia los lados, acariciando los muslos entre los cuales estaba acomodado. – Tus piernas son increíbles, no sabes lo mucho que me encantan. – Las recorrió de arriba hacia abajo. – Tus caderas me fascinan. – Las acarició suavemente. – Tu estómago es maravilloso. – Pasó sus manos con cuidado pero ejerciendo una ligera presión.

Lo que tienes aquí, – tomó con su mano la evidente erección atrapada en el boxer – es simplemente perfecto. – Cuando sus manos se movieron en forma ascendente, se dio cuenta como el moreno se apretaba más con los brazos – ¿Por qué te tapas?

\- Kurt, no...

\- Mueve tus brazos. – Los tomó suavemente y aunque batalló un poco, al final logró hacer que los pusiese a un lado. – Sus manos recorrieron los costados del hombre que yacía acostado y tocó las costillas. – Tienes un lunar tan sexy aquí. – Se inclinó y lo besó.

\- Estoy muy delgado.

\- Estás empezando a recuperar tu peso, no te preocupes por aquello.

\- Pero prefiero que no me toques a los lados porque...

\- ¿De qué manera te hago entender lo mucho que me encantas? Me fascinaste desde la primera vez que te vi, y tenerte ahora aquí y en mi cama compartiendo este momento... Todavía no puedo creerlo.

\- No soy el mismo que conociste.

\- No, no lo eres. Eres alguien mejor. – Siguió subiendo una de sus manos y la colocó en el pecho, justo en dirección del corazón. – Y lo que está aquí es lo más hermoso que tienes.

\- Kurt... – Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rodando por las comisuras y terminando enterradas en el cabello.

\- Blaine, eres muy hermoso y más que perfecto. – Se volvió a acostar sobre él y empezó a besarlo suavemente. Poco a poco el beso se volvió apasionado y bastante desenfrenado. No tardó en empezar a empujarse contra él, creando aquella deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.

En un movimiento atrevido, el de ojos como la miel introdujo sus manos debajo del boxer del fotógrafo para acariciarlo vivamente y apretar de una forma que producía la suficiente excitación en el chico, pero no le hacía daño.

Para Blaine resultaba algo extraña la situación puesto que él siempre tenía el control, sin embargo, dejar que Kurt estuviese a cargo le pareció interesante y bastante atrevido.

Más hubo un momento en el que sintió que debían cambiar de posición y fue girando de forma audaz hasta quedar encima de éste y continuó empujando sus caderas. El movimiento ascendente y circular que realizaba el ojiazul era el complemento ideal y los dos se estaban volviendo locos por el mar de sensaciones.

Kurt subió sus piernas y las entrelazó en el cuerpo de Blaine, luego metió sus manos por debajo del boxer azul, acariciando, amasando y empujando las caderas del chico sobre él, creando mayor fricción.

\- Más fuerte. – Susurró al oído del pelinegro, provocándole una descarga eléctrica al sentir la caricia hecha con el cálido aliento.

Blaine cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Kurt mientras se movía con mayor fuerza. Le encantaba la forma en que éste movía su cuerpo, relajando y contrayendo cada músculo para lograr su cometido.

\- Estoy tan cerca. – Ronroneó en la oreja del castaño y éste se estremeció consumido por las sensaciones.

\- También estoy cerca. – Musitó entre jadeos y capturó los labios del moreno en un beso profundo y ardiente. Ambos delirando del placer y gimiendo dentro de la boca del otro.

Kurt enterró los dedos de una mano entre los rizos oscuros y con la otra se sujetó del hombro del modelo cuando el clímax lo golpeó de una forma tan fuerte que su cuerpo no paraba de retorcerse por las olas de placer que lo recorrían.

Blaine abrió los ojos y tuvo la visión más escandalosamente hermosa que había podido contemplar en su vida. El ojiazul abría la boca ligeramente para tratar de respirar al mismo tiempo que jadeaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente a la vez que su cuerpo seguía convulsionando.

Segundos después y sin apartar los ojos del hombre al que amaba, era atravesado por su propio orgasmo, el cual fue tan intenso que empezó a temblar febrilmente y enterró su rostro en el cuello del fotógrafo mientras clamaba su nombre.

Kurt le acarició la espalda hasta que éste logró recuperar el aliento y luego se besaron de forma suave hasta que el castaño se separó. – Tenemos que limpiarnos o después será difícil.

El ojimiel se dejó caer hacia tras y quedó bocarriba en lo que Hummel buscaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche, protestando y maldiciendo ya que no tenía la mínima intención de levantarse de la cama por lo agotado que estaba.

Buscó en el siguiente cajón hasta que encontró algo. – Bueno, al menos esto nos sirve por ahora. – Se giró con un pequeño paquete individual de pañuelos húmedos desechables, lo abrió y sacó los dos pedazos de papel que venían ahí, entregándole uno a Anderson. – Quiero hacerlo. – Susurró mirándolo a los ojos y éste asintió.

Recostado en la cama y sin dejar de mirarlo, Kurt introdujo su mano bajo el boxer azul y comenzó a limpiarlo. Blaine imitó tal acción asegurándose de dejarlo completamente limpio. Retiraron sus manos y lanzaron los pañuelos a los costados de la cama.

En ningún momento sus ojos se separaron y fueron acomodándose de lado hasta quedar frente a frente con sus cuerpos rozando. Se dieron varios besos cortos y cansados a la vez que el de ojos claros colocaba su pierna entre las del modelo y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Horas después Blaine despertó, en algún momento se habían movido y él estaba sobre su espalda. Contempló a Kurt quien dormía abrazado a su pecho y con una pierna entre sus muslos. Su respiración era tranquila y tan suave.

Nunca había experimentado algo así. Hummel lo había hecho sentir especial, amado, protegido. Era tan dulce y tierna la forma en la que su brazo lo rodeaba y como había enterrado el rostro en su cuello. Aspiró su aroma y se perdió en el recuerdo de lo vivido en la noche. Un "te amo" fue susurrado antes de depositarle un beso en la frente.

Se quedó pensando en cómo era posible que lo que habían hecho le produjo uno de los orgasmos más fuertes de su vida cuando ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa interior. Había escuchado que hacerlo con la persona amada intensificaba los sentidos y todo se sentía infinitamente más y mejor. Y él amaba al hombre dormido a su lado, entonces tal vez eso explicaba todo.

No podía dejar de contemplarlo y suspirar. Minutos más tarde tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir. Sentía que debía hacerlo, era importante. Al terminar, envió el mensaje y tembló ante el pensamiento que lo golpeó, amaba tanto a Kurt Hummel que éste tenía el poder de hacerlo inmensamente feliz o de destrozarlo completamente, y eso lo aterraba.

Durante muchos años se lo negó a sí mismo y al mundo, él no necesitaba de nadie es lo que siempre transmitió, pero la verdad era que deseaba con tanto ímpetu tener a alguien que lo amara, que lo aceptase con sus virtudes y defectos, alguien con quien compartir su tiempo y su vida. Con esa reflexión se volvió a quedar dormido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Con el movimiento de círculos en su pecho y besos en su hombro, Blaine abrió los ojos y suspiró al girar su cabeza y ver a Kurt observándolo, quien le sonrió dulcemente. – Al fin despertaste. – Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso antes de continuar trazando los patrones con sus dedos.

Para él era algo tan diferente a todo lo que había vivido ás despertaba junto a alguien con quien hubiese intimado, pero abrir los ojos y tener a Kurt a su lado hacía muy feliz. Nunca nadie lo hizo sentir de esa forma. La manera en la que su corazón estaba palpitando emocionado era algo único en realidad. Habían intimado en la noche sin llegar a tener relaciones de forma completa, sin embargo había sido tan sensual, erótico, perfecto.

Por su parte, Kurt suspiraba mientras le acariciaba el pecho a Blaine, jamás se sintió así con nadie, nunca se había sentido tan completo y dichoso, ni siquiera con Leo con quien llevaban… ¡Leo! ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía un novio! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando se dejó llevar? ¿Qué había hecho?

Se apartó velozmente y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kurt?

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sal de mi cama! – Lo empujó.

\- ¿Puedes calmarte y explicarme qué rayos sucede? – Inquirió al levantarse.

\- Lo que hicimos anoche estuvo mal, muy mal.

\- No veo cómo pudo estar mal.

\- Claro, porque a ti no te importa.

\- Sigo sin entender una palabra de lo que dices.

\- Lo que hicimos nunca debió pasar.

 _¡Oh no! No, por favor. ¡No me hagas esto!_ – ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bromeando acaso? Tengo un novio, por eso, maldita sea.

\- Anoche no parecías recordarlo.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me besó, tú comenzaste a tocarme, tú me trajiste hasta tu habitación.

\- ¡Y no sé por qué lo hice!

 _No lo digas por favor… No digas que te arrepientes. Yo te amo y fue perfecto._

Me dejé llevar y estuvo mal. Todo fue un error, un terrible error. Pero para ti esto no significa nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que cuando te entregas a una persona es porque la amas, para mí es de esa forma y siempre será así, pero lo de anoche fue sólo una estúpida calentura. A mí me afecta mucho lo que hicimos, pero a ti no, estás ahí tan tranquilo, pero qué más se puede esperar si estás acostumbrado a acostarte con cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Blaine tomó su pantalón del suelo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

¡No me dejes hablando solo! – Corrió para perseguirlo, encontrándolo en la sala poniéndose sus prendas.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Querías que me fuese, es lo que hago.

\- ¡Así de fácil es todo para ti siempre!

 _No tienes idea de cómo me estás destrozando._ – Piensa lo que quieras, Hummel.

\- Es tan típico de ti… Te acuestas con alguien sin que importe nada y luego sólo desapareces de su vida.

El pelinegro se volteó y lo miró con enojo. – ¡Esto significó para mí más de lo que puedas imaginarte! Desde el día que me di cuenta que te amaba soñé con este momento.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No puedes estar dos días sin tener a alguien en tu cama! Nunca significa nada para ti!

\- ¡Cuatro meses! – Gruñó indignado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace cuatro meses te dije que te amaba por primera vez. Hace cuatro meses que estoy en abstinencia, por ti. Porque estúpidamente llegué a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez la suerte me sonreiría por una vez en mi miserable vida, y me darías una oportunidad.

Y si en algún momento llegábamos a estar en una situación íntima, quería sentirme digno de ti, quería sentirme limpio y que te merecía.

Cuatro meses que al comienzo fueron una tortura, pero cuando logré centrar mis pensamientos en la razón por la cual lo estaba haciendo, todo cobró sentido y dejaron de pesarme. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

\- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que hace cuatro meses no te acuestas con nadie porque me estabas esperando? ¡Ja!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Di lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras. Ya no importa. Sólo me desconcierta la forma en la que anoche estabas lleno de halagos y palabras dulces y ahora… Ahora sales con esto… Es como si hubiese estado con una persona y despertado con otra.

Pero no te preocupes, me queda todo claro, y no volverás a saber de mí nunca más. Quédate con tu novio y tu vida perfecta. Espero seas muy feliz.

\- Blaine…

El ojimiel abrochó un par de botones de su camisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Y aunque no lo creas, para mí sí significó algo. – Salió cerrando la puerta con firmeza.


	29. Cap 28: Enfrentando la Realidad

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28:**

 **"** **Enfrentando la Realidad"**

* * *

Kurt estaba revisando unas fotografías que había tomado en la mañana cuando su celular sonó.

 _\- ¡Hola Quinn!_

 _\- Hola precioso. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?_

 _\- Muy preocupada._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Es Blaine._

 _\- Ah… ¿Y ahora qué tiene?_

 _\- Algo pasó entre ustedes el último fin de semana que fue a verte, ¿cierto?_

 _\- No._

 _\- ¡No me mientas! Blaine se fue feliz y emocionado porque iban a pasar juntos esos dos días, pero regresó mal. Es obvio que algo ocurrió. ¿Se pelearon?_

 _\- Quinn, con todo el amor que te tengo te digo que no es algo que te concierna. Es mejor que te mantengas al margen._

 _\- ¿Mantenerme al margen? ¡Eso es imposible! Blaine regresó mal de ese viaje, ha estado muy deprimido, dejó de comer y de tomar sus medicinas. Ni siquiera fue al control que le tocó el jueves pasado._

 _Ha pasado con mucho dolor y diferentes malestares._

 _\- Princesa, él es un adulto y está en pleno goce de sus facultades mentales. Si decidió tomar una decisión tan estúpida, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto._

 _\- ¿No entiendes lo que dije? Está deprimido. Hace una semana y media regresó totalmente abatido y llorando, y es lo único que ha hecho desde entonces._

 _Ese día entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. No se ha levantado más que para ir al baño. Lo tuve que obligar a cambiarse de ropa porque ni siquiera se baña. Sólo está ahí, llorando, consumiéndose por el dolor tanto físico como emocional. Su cuerpo no soporta nada, lo obligué a tomarse un té y a los pocos segundos lo vomitó, y fue así cada vez que tomaba aunque sea un poco de agua._

 _Me duele tanto verlo así. Lo raro es que él estaba bien antes de ese viaje._

 _\- Llama al médico para que lo vaya a ver. Aunque creo que lo que pretende es llamar la atención. Seguramente está esperando que yo viaje para allá y…_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? Blaine me prohibió decirte algo. Es más, dijo que no quería saber nada de ti._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Exactamente lo que dije. Una razón más para creer que se pelearon o algo ocurrió._

 _Si te llamé fue por decisión propia y en contra de su voluntad porque estoy aterrada. Él no tiene idea que estoy hablando contigo._

 _\- Disculpa Quinn, pero me tengo que ir. Leo llegó por mí._

 _\- ¿Vas a salir con él?_

 _\- No veo qué tiene de malo eso. Es mi novio y tenemos una cita._

 _\- Te llamé porque estoy mal._

 _\- Hermosa, si pudiera, estaría a tu lado en un segundo. Lamentablemente no es así._

 _\- Pero… Podemos seguir hablando._

 _\- Sobre él. No, gracias._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes actuar de esa forma? ¿No te importa que Blaine esté tan mal?_

 _\- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

 _\- No lo sé, tal vez que hables con él. Que vengas el fin de semana… Algo._

 _\- Definitivamente no. No quiero verlo ni saber de él en lo absoluto._

 _\- Kurt deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado. Alguien tiene que ceder._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Es curioso como últimamente pareces más su mejor amiga que la mía._

 _\- No es verdad._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! Me tengo que ir. Adiós._ – Cortó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué sucede amor?

\- Discutí con Quinn. Pero no importa.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí, Leo. Vamos.

\- ¿Y mi beso?

El ojiazul le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se apresuró en avanzar hacia la puerta.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt intentaba concentrarse en la película que se proyectaba en la gran pantalla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Quinn le había dicho.

 _¡Estúpida llamada! ¡Estúpido Blaine!_

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el modelo con el ceño fruncido. – ¿No te gusta la película?

\- No me siento bien, quiero regresar al departamento.

\- ¿Otra vez? Ya se te está volviendo costumbre esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que cada vez que salimos, repentinamente te sientes mal y tenemos que cancelar los planes. – Vociferó, ganándose el abucheo y comentarios negativos de algunas personas por estar haciendo bulla.

\- Leo...

\- Estoy cansado de esta situación. Si te quieres ir, hazlo. No voy a detenerte, pero tampoco voy a salir del cine. Quiero ver esta película y he pagado por ella.

\- Bien. No tienes que seguirme.

\- No lo haré.

Kurt se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida, dándole una última mirada a su novio.

En el trayecto a su departamento, pensaba en lo que Leonardo había dicho. Sabía que tenía razón, desde lo sucedido con Blaine aquel fin de semana, la relación con su pareja estaba muy mal, en realidad desde antes, pero a partir de aquel día, el cargo de consciencia no lo dejaba en paz, sin embargo no se había atrevido a decirle nada de lo acontecido.

Al llegar, se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama. La verdad es que sí le dolía la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro en qué momento el malestar había surgido.

Cerró los ojos, y lo primero que llegó a su mente fue el recuerdo de aquel hombre de cabello rizado y la forma en la que lo miraba con dulzura o como le sonreía. Abrió los ojos y contempló con rabia el techo. Aquellas memorias no dejaban de perseguirlo y comenzaba a sentirse enfermo.

Lo mismo se repitió toda la noche por lo que en un momento dado se sentó al borde de la cama totalmente fastidiado.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa Anderson! ¡Siempre tú culpa! ¡Sólo me has arruinado la vida desde que te conocí!

Tú con tu estúpida arrogancia y tus pretensiones… Tus aires de grandeza… Tu dulce sonrisa y esos ojos tan hermosos…

¡Mierda! ¡Te odio Blaine! – Empezó a llorar y se abrazó a sus piernas. – ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!

Tomó su celular dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas. Entró a la lista de conversaciones y vio un mensaje sin leer. Recordó en ese momento que horas después de aquel altercado que tuvo con el pelinegro, se había dado cuenta que tenía una notificación de él, la cual decidió ignorar hasta el punto de olvidarse de ella.

Pensó seguir haciendo lo mismo al entrar al chat pero se sorprendió al ver lo extenso que era el texto y que incluía dos fotografías. Las miró desconcertado por unos segundos y fue cuando al recordar, se estremeció.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt despertó en medio de la madrugada y vio a Blaine escribiendo en el celular.

\- ¿Qué haces? Deja eso y duerme. – Arrastró las palabras por el sueño.

\- No puedo. Mi corazón está expresando todo lo que siente y tengo que permitirle que se libere.

\- Bien. – Colocó su cabeza en el hombro del ojimiel y cerró los ojos. El sonido de una cámara lo hizo abrirlos y mirar hacia un costado. – ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Tomé una foto de nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque un momento como este debe registrarse. Claro que lo voy a guardar en mi corazón y nunca podré olvidarlo, pero quiero una fotografía como recuerdo.

\- Me encanta este lado tuyo tan romántico. No sé por qué te empeñabas tanto en esconderlo. – Se movió un poco y empezó a besarlo. Acto que fue correspondido al instante.

Al separarse, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes dorados contemplándolo con adoración, y una gran sonrisa resplandeciente que sabía era sólo para él. No era una de las acostumbradas a usar por el ex modelo cuando posaba, esta era totalmente genuina y muy dulce además.

\- Mira hacia arriba. Quiero otra foto.

Kurt apoyó su cabeza junto a la del pelinegro y lo abrazó. Sonrió ligeramente al teléfono y luego de escuchar el sonido característico de la cámara, volvió a besarlo.

Cuando se separaron, enterró el rostro en el cuello de éste y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo mientras el de rizos no paraba de hablar.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Observó la primera fotografía, aun cuando estaba con los ojos cerrados y evidente somnolencia, su rostro reflejaba paz y felicidad.

Por su parte, Blaine estaba radiante, y lo miraba de una forma tan especial. Era una mirada que gritaba TE AMO.

Pasó a la siguiente imagen, se veían tan bien juntos, los dos sonreían y se notaba que eran inmensamente felices.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que estaba sintiendo, se dispuso a escribir y decirle a Blaine todo lo que pensaba y lo enojado que estaba con él, pero los recuerdos lo invadían y cada cosa que ponía, terminaba borrándola.

Con la respiración entrecortada y dedos temblorosos, buscó el inicio del mensaje para empezar a leerlo.

 _Kurt_

 _Por lo general hacer algo como esto no sería fácil para mí, sin embargo contigo todo es tan natural y es por eso que quiero y necesito expresarte todo lo que siento._

 _Sé que no soy perfecto, ni siquiera soy probablemente el hombre ideal para ti porque mereces a alguien tan extraordinario como tú, sin embargo, estoy aquí abriendo mi corazón con la esperanza de algún día ser lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerte._

 _Aunque después de lo que vivimos juntos esta noche, creo que he empezado a ganarme tu amor, y te aseguro que no me detendré hasta saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti._

 _Sí, te amo. Te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida. De hecho, siempre ha sido una palabra tan difícil y complicada para mí, pero cuando se trata de ti, fluye de mis labios con facilidad como cuando te la dije por primera vez._

 _Gracias por ayudarme a transformarme en la persona que alguna vez fui y dejar de lado al monstruo en el que me había convertido._

 _He atravesado muchas cosas para poder llegar a este punto, incluso por esta enfermedad que tengo y que a veces vuelve mi vida demasiado caótica, sin embargo, si todo esto me llevó a ti y a estar a tu lado en este momento el que te contemplo dormir tan plácidamente, volvería a pasar por ello las veces que fuesen necesarias._

 _Haber tenido relaciones contigo ha sido sin duda la experiencia más especial y maravillosa del mundo. Porque aun cuando no intimamos en su totalidad, me entregué a ti como jamás lo he hecho en mi vida. Sí, por cursi que suene, esta noche me entregué en cuerpo y alma y fui totalmente tuyo._

 _Cada poro de mi cuerpo ahora te reconoce y también te pertenece. Y aunque me esté adelantando a los acontecimientos, me atrevo a decir que te sentí mío en cada movimiento y en cada segundo que nuestros cuerpos se volvieron uno mientras nuestras almas se conectaban._

 _Gracias por una noche inolvidable, gracias por entregarte a mí, gracias por permitirme demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

 _Tengo que añadir algo que considero importante que sepas. Durante cuatro meses no he estado con nadie porque quería sentirme digno de ti. Sé que eso no borra mi pasado, pero realmente necesitaba y deseaba sentirme limpio en todos los sentidos porque es lo mínimo que mereces._

 _Al comienzo lo consideré como estar en abstinencia y confieso que fue difícil, pero luego de meditarlo me di cuenta que en realidad se trataba de serle fiel a la persona que tanto significaba para mí, y fue cuando dejó de ser un sacrificio. Al contrario, me sentía bien conmigo y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

 _Tal vez pienses que es una tontería o algo parecido porque sólo hemos sido amigos durante este tiempo, sin embargo, albergaba la esperanza de que algún día el destino te trajera a mí, y le agradezco infinitamente que fuese antes de lo que hubiese imaginado._

 _Despertaste hace unos pocos minutos y fue hermoso verte somnoliento, así que tuve que aprovechar para tomar estas fotos que estoy adjuntando._

 _¿Sabes? Jamás me quedé con nadie luego del sexo, pero contigo no fue sólo algo sexual, contigo significó mucho y fue totalmente especial. Es por eso tal vez que se siente tan bien seguir en tu cama y tenerte abrazado a mí de esa forma tan cálida y perfecta._

 _Podría seguir escribiendo, porque no me voy a cansar de repetir lo hermoso que eres, lo extraordinario que fue lo que compartimos esta noche y lo inmensamente feliz y enamorado que me siento, pero ahora lo que más quiero es abrazarte y poder soñar contigo y el futuro que empezaremos a construir juntos._

 _Me siento flotando en una nube, y es que todavía no puedo creer que todo esto esté sucediendo. La vida por una vez me sonríe y me siento tan dichoso._

 _Sólo voy a agregar que no puedo esperar a que llegue el amanecer para despertar a tu lado, llenarte de besos y repetirte una y mil veces cuanto te amo._

Al terminar de leer, Kurt temblaba y su rostro estaba surcado por un mar de lágrimas. Dejó el teléfono a un costado y el recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquella mañana lo golpeó con fuerza.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

El ojiazul se sentía tan dichoso y completo luego de la maravillosa noche que compartió con Blaine. Tenerlo entre sus brazos durmiendo era como un sueño. Lo vio despertarse poco a poco y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin embargo su felicidad se vio empañada al recordar que tenía un novio y entró en pánico, apartándose velozmente y empezando a respirar con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kurt?

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sal de mi cama! – Lo empujó.

\- ¿Puedes calmarte y explicarme qué rayos sucede? – Inquirió al levantarse.

\- Lo que hicimos anoche estuvo mal, muy mal.

\- No veo cómo pudo estar mal.

\- Claro, porque a ti no te importa.

\- Sigo sin entender una palabra de lo que dices.

\- Lo que hicimos nunca debió pasar.

 _-_ ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bromeando acaso? Tengo un novio, por eso, maldita sea.

\- Anoche no parecías recordarlo.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me besó, tú comenzaste a tocarme, tú me trajiste hasta tu habitación.

\- ¡Y no sé por qué lo hice!

Me dejé llevar y estuvo mal. Todo fue un error, un terrible error. Pero para ti esto no significa nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que cuando te entregas a una persona es porque la amas, para mí es de esa forma y siempre será así, pero lo de anoche fue sólo una estúpida calentura. A mí me afecta mucho lo que hicimos, pero a ti no, estás ahí tan tranquilo, pero qué más se puede esperar si estás acostumbrado a acostarte con cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Blaine tomó su pantalón del suelo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

¡No me dejes hablando solo! – Corrió para perseguirlo, encontrándolo en la sala poniéndose sus prendas.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Querías que me fuese, es lo que hago.

\- ¡Así de fácil es todo para ti siempre!

 _-_ Piensa lo que quieras, Hummel.

\- Es tan típico de ti… Te acuestas con alguien sin que importe nada y luego sólo desapareces de su vida.

El pelinegro se volteó y lo miró con enojo. – ¡Esto significó para mí más de lo que puedas imaginarte! Desde el día que me di cuenta que te amaba soñé con este momento.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No puedes estar dos días sin tener a alguien en tu cama!

\- ¡Cuatro meses! – Gruñó indignado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace cuatro meses te dije que te amaba. Hace cuatro meses que estoy en abstinencia, por ti. Porque estúpidamente llegué a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez la suerte me sonreiría por una vez en mi miserable vida, y me darías una oportunidad.

Y si en algún momento llegábamos a estar en una situación íntima, quería sentirme digno de ti, quería sentirme limpio y que te merecía.

Cuatro meses que al comienzo fueron una tortura, pero cuando logré centrar mis pensamientos en la razón por la cual lo estaba haciendo, todo cobró sentido y dejaron de pesarme. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

\- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que hace cuatro meses no te acuestas con nadie porque me estabas esperando? ¡Ja!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Di lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras. Ya no importa. Sólo me desconcierta la forma en la que anoche estabas lleno de halagos y palabras dulces y ahora… Ahora sales con esto… Es como si hubiese estado con una persona y despertado con otra.

Pero no te preocupes, me queda todo claro, y no volverás a saber de mí nunca más. Quédate con tu novio y tu vida perfecta. Espero seas muy feliz.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- ¡ESTÚPIDO BLAINE! ¡UNA Y MIL VECES IMBÉCIL! ¡TE ODIO! – Gritó en medio del llanto.

Odio tus besos, tus caricias, tu manera de mirarme, la forma en la que me haces sentir… Tu… Tu… ¡Te extraño! Ya no puedo negarlo. Te quiero tanto. – Se abrazó a sus piernas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

De pronto la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amiga retumbó en su cabeza.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Es Blaine._

 _\- Ah… ¿Y ahora qué tiene?_

 _\- Algo pasó entre ustedes el último fin de semana que fue a verte, ¿cierto?_

 _Blaine se fue feliz y emocionado porque iban a pasar juntos esos dos días, pero regresó mal. Es obvio que algo ocurrió. ¿Se pelearon?_

 _Blaine regresó mal de ese viaje, ha estado muy deprimido, dejó de comer y de tomar sus medicinas. Ni siquiera fue al control que le tocó el jueves pasado._

 _Ha pasado con mucho dolor y diferentes malestares._

 _Hace una semana y media regresó totalmente abatido y llorando, y es lo único que ha hecho desde entonces._

 _Ese día entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. No se ha levantado más que para ir al baño. Lo tuve que obligar a cambiarse de ropa porque ni siquiera se baña. Sólo está ahí, llorando, consumiéndose por el dolor tanto físico como emocional. Su cuerpo no soporta nada, lo obligué a tomarse un té y a los pocos segundos lo vomitó, y fue así cada vez que tomaba aunque sea un poco de agua._

 _Me duele tanto verlo así. Lo raro es que él estaba bien antes de ese viaje._

 _\- Princesa, él es un adulto y está en pleno goce de sus facultades mentales. Si decidió tomar una decisión tan estúpida, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto._

 _-¿No te importa que Blaine esté tan mal?_

 _\- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

 _\- No lo sé, tal vez que hables con él. Que vengas el fin de semana… Algo._

Entonces comprendió lo que debía hacer, trató de regular su respiración y calmarse lo suficiente como para cambiarse de ropa e ir a buscar a Leo. Tenía que contarle lo que había sucedido, además de comunicarle la decisión que había tomado.


	30. Cap 29: Fuertes Experiencias

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29:**

 **"** **Fuertes Experiencias"**

* * *

.

El trayecto entre su departamento y el de su novio no era largo, sin embargo Kurt lo sintió como una eternidad. Iba pensando en la forma de decirle que lo mejor era ponerle fin a su noviazgo porque había dejado de funcionar hacía un buen tiempo, y probablemente seguían juntos más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Sabía que debía decirle lo sucedido con Blaine también, aunque Leonardo terminase odiándolo probablemente por ello, pero merecía que le dijese la verdad y la razón por la que había estado distante.

A un par de cuadras de su destino, se sintió realmente nervioso y empezó a dudar de todo, sin embargo empezó a repetirse mentalmente: "No hay marcha atrás Kurt. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"

Finalmente arribó al edificio donde su pareja vivía y lentamente se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Pulsó el botón que lo llevaría hacia el octavo piso donde el modelo tenía su departamento y empezó a repasar mentalmente lo que quería decirle.

El sonido característico del ascensor al llegar se hizo presente, y con éste un vacío en el estómago del fotógrafo, quien parecía pedirle permiso a cada pie antes de dar un paso.

Una vez frente a la puerta, sacó su cartera y buscó la llave electrónica que meses atrás su novio le había dado. La introdujo en la ranura, marcó el código de seguridad y cuando la luz del sensor se tornó verde, retiró la tarjeta e ingresó al lugar.

Supo de inmediato que el pelinegro no estaba dormido porque había luces encendidas. Respiró profundamente y recorrió el gran corredor que antecedía a la sala principal en donde escuchó varios ruidos que su nerviosismo no le permitió distinguir.

\- ¡Leo! ¡Leo! ¿Dónde estás?

Un silencio llenó de inmediato el lugar, y poco después el modelo apareció luciendo agotado y bastante sudado. Llevaba un boxer oscuro puesto y mantenía los brazos hacia delante de su cuerpo como tratando de taparse la entrepierna.

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada. Pero contéstame ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisarme que venías? – Su voz denotaba cierto nerviosismo y contrariedad al mismo tiempo.

\- Necesitamos hablar.

\- Asumo que ya te sientes bien cuando te has tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme a la una de la madrugada.

\- Leo, por favor. Vamos a hablar como los adultos maduros que somos.

\- ¿Justo ahora?

\- Sí. Esto no puede esperar más.

\- Resulta que estoy en medio de algo importante, así que te voy a agradecer que regreses por la mañana.

\- No. Tenemos que hablar en este momento.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo.

\- Esto es serio.

\- No puedes venir a mi departamento en la madrugada a exigirme que hablemos. No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso.

\- Soy tu novio, y no te estoy exigiendo nada, te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- ¡Ahora eres mi novio! – Rodó los ojos. – Un novio que apenas si me mira o me besa, que ha estado poniendo distancia entre nosotros, que se ha negado a tener sexo en cada ocasión que se lo he propuesto, que no permite ni una simple caricia antes de apartarse. Un novio al que invito a salir y tiene mil excusas para no aceptar, y cuando lo hace o cuando tenemos planes para pasar juntos se empieza a sentir mal y me deja plantado.

\- Justamente es de todo eso de lo que necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿Sabes algo? No tengo ganas de escuchar las mil excusas que me vas a dar. Es más… ¡No quiero esa clase de novio!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Leo, ¿hasta qué hora te voy a seguir esperando? – Un chico alto, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules salió completamente desnudo de la habitación.

Kurt lo miró y lo reconoció al instante, era uno de los modelos nuevos que estaban trabajando en la agencia. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el pelinegro con total indignación.

\- Esto es algo incómodo, aunque creo que ya se conocen. – Dijo con ironía. – Michael, regresa al dormitorio y espérame sólo un par de minutos.

\- Bien. – Hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¡Por favor Kurt! Sabes muy bien que tú y yo hace tiempo dejamos de ser una verdadera pareja, y el culpable es el estúpido de Anderson. Porque desde que le diste acceso a tu vida, todo entre nosotros se jodió.

¡No me mires de esa forma! Tengo derecho a tener a alguien a quien sí le importo y que me satisface en todos los sentidos.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- ¡No te hagas el santo! Eso de que tú y Blaine son amigos y él te viene a visitar o tú vas a verlo y lo único que hacen es conversar no son más que puras mentiras. Sabes muy bien que llevan meses revolcándose.

\- ¡Eres el peor cretino que pueda existir en este mundo! – Dijo indignado. – Y pensar que yo estaba… ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras, no voy a darte explicaciones de nada.

Puedes seguir con tu amante de turno o lo que sea. Me da igual.

En ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por el hombre que estaba frente a él. En otra época, descubrir que su pareja lo estaba engañando hubiese sido devastador, sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias, no había ningún sentimiento de por medio.

Claro, su orgullo estaba herido, pero no estaba triste ni se sentía mal. Ahora tenía todo muy claro.

\- ¡No es mi amante!

\- Eso no es algo que me concierna. Lo que quieras hacer con tu vida es asunto tuyo porque tú y yo ya no somos nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo dijiste hace un instante, no te interesa tener una pareja como yo, y sinceramente, tampoco quiero tener nada que ver con un imbécil como tú.

¡Wow! Yo… Realmente estaba preocupado porque no quería lastimarte de ninguna forma y había pasado horas pensando en lo que te iba a decir… Pero ya no tiene sentido.

\- Las cosas no se quedan así, todavía eres mi novio y…

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Tú y yo ya no somos nada Leo! Estoy terminando contigo oficialmente.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No me vas a…!

\- Ya lo hice. Rompimos, se acabó, no va más.

\- ¡A mí nadie me deja!

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala.

\- ¡Kurt!

\- Vive tu vida a tu antojo y deja la mía en paz. Después de todo, esto es lo que querías. Deberías estar feliz de ya no tener un novio que no te satisface en ningún sentido.

\- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!

\- ¿Ahora me amenazas? Una razón más para quererte lejos de mi vida.

\- Cariño, no… Sabes que te adoro y…

\- Ahórrate el discurso porque no puedo creer ni una sola palabra que provenga de ti.

\- Kurt…

\- ¡Ah! Te dejo tu llave. – Lanzó la tarjeta hacia un lado. – Y quiero que me devuelvas la mía porque ya no tienes nada que ir a hacer a mi departamento.

Ni en tus sueños vuelvas a poner un pie por ahí. Las cosas que tienes allá ñas dejaré en la agencia. Y por si no te quedó claro, ya no somos novios, no somos nada, y voy a cambiar la clave de seguridad. Adiós. – Siguió avanzando con paso firme hasta llegar a la puerta.

Una vez en su hogar, el ojiazul no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido. Cuando empezó a cambiarse de ropa se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero se permitió derramar hasta la última lágrima antes de quedarse dormido profundamente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una nueva semana se hizo presente y con ella muchas cosas por hacer además del trabajo cotidiano.

En cuanto llegó a la agencia, Kurt se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe con quien mantuvo una larga plática. Al salir, estaba algo nostálgico por las palabras que el hombre le había dicho, pero no había vuelta atrás.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, y para su alivio, no había visto a su ex en lo absoluto. Las cosas de éste las había dejado en una caja sellada en el área de descanso de los modelos. Y afortunadamente él no tenía nada en casa del pelinegro, salvo un par de pijamas que no pensaba ir a buscar.

Los días siguieron su marcha y se sorprendió al recibir una llamada del Sr. Callright diciéndole que sabía la decisión que había tomado y reiterándole que las puertas de la sede principal de la agencia estaban abiertas para él. El ojiazul le agradeció la oferta y le aseguró que la tendría en cuenta, sin embargo no era lo que estaba en sus planes inmediatos.

Tenía otras prioridades en ese momento, como prepararse para sus exámenes en la universidad, presentar el proyecto final y después la graduación.

\- Hummel. – Una voz lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

\- Sí, ¿qué sucede Laura?

\- Te vas a hacer cargo de la sesión fotográfica de la sala cuatro. – Le entregó una carpeta. – Aquí está toda la información.

\- ¡Oh! Pero esa es el área de Mark. Yo me tengo que ir a…

\- Cambios de último momento. Ya sabes cómo es esto. Así que revisa lo que te acabo de entregar para que alistes el material que vayas a necesitar y puedas ir rápido porque los modelos están listos y esperando.

\- Sí, claro. – Abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer. Al terminar, preparó todo y fue casi corriendo a la sala, pero cuando entró no vio a nadie, sin embargo varios gemidos se hicieron presentes detrás de una parte de la escenografía que iba a ser utilizada.

Hizo ruido con la garganta para llamar la atención de las personas que estuviesen ahí mientras colocaba el trípode de la cámara.

Alguien salió acomodándose la ropa nerviosamente. – Lo siento Mark, pero estabas demorando y… – ¿Kurt?

\- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Leonardo, así que vamos a hacer esto rápido.

\- ¿Qué… pa…pasó con M…Mark?

\- No lo sé. Y no he venido a conversar, así que necesito que tú y tu acompañante se ubiquen en sus lugares.

\- ¡Te encanta aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos! – Una voz hizo eco a un costado.

El castaño dirigió la mirada hacia aquella persona y notó como le daba una mirada de molestia.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Por qué a mí?_

\- Michael, sólo… ponte en tu lugar.

\- ¿Celoso?

Rodó los ojos. – ¡Por favor! – Musitó con ironía.

Ambos modelos posaban mientras Kurt realizaba su trabajo, manteniéndose muy profesional todo el tiempo. Pero sentía como su paciencia se iba agotando cuando entre cada toma el de cabello rojizo no perdía oportunidad para acariciar y besar con descaro al pelinegro.

De pronto fue como estar en un Déjà vu y vio proyectada una película en donde Blaine hacía ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Fueron tantas las ocasiones en que tuvo que soportar ese comportamiento libidinoso de parte del ojimiel, y ahora todo se estaba repitiendo frente a sus ojos.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sintió como se le cerraba la garganta mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que se querían formar. Tomó las últimas fotografías en silencio y tratando de manejar sus pensamientos y emociones.

Leo se dio cuenta lo que le sucedía a su ex y le dio un pequeño empujón al otro modelo cuando éste le empezó a besar el cuello.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

\- ¡Este no es el lugar! ¡Compórtate!

\- ¡No seas ridículo! Hemos estado haciendo esto hace meses y ahora me vas a decir que…

\- ¿Meses? – Ambos modelos miraron al fotógrafo. – ¿Han estado juntos desde hace meses?

\- ¡Oh sí! Pero eres tan estúpido que jamás te diste cuenta.

\- ¡No le hables en esa forma, Michael!

\- ¡Ah no, Leonardo! ¡No te voy a permitir esto! Ahora resulta que vas a defenderlo. ¿Y qué sigue?

Mientras los dos chicos discutían, Kurt recogió su material y salió a toda prisa para buscar a Laura y entregarle la tarjeta de memoria. Quería terminar lo más rápido posible porque no soportaba estar un minuto más allí.

La chica le dijo que debían revisar las fotos en ese momento, así que se dirigían al área de edición y él rogaba para que no lo mandasen a repetir algo. Respiró con alivio cuando escuchó que el trabajo era perfecto y quedaba aprobado.

Salió del lugar e iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando se tropezó con alguien por ir perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Lo lamento mucho Sr. Jackson.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, yo también venía distraído. ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí? Te recuerdo que el lunes renunciaste.

\- Lo sé, pero como le dije ese día, quiero terminar con las asignaciones que tengo para esta semana. No sería profesional de mi parte irme y dejar todo así nada más.

\- Entiendo, y admiro tu postura. No muchas personas harían eso. Sin embargo, no es necesario que estés aquí haciendo algo que ya no te compete. Deberías estar en casa estudiando para tus exámenes.

Y aunque eres un gran elemento y será difícil reemplazarte, vete ahora, ya no te quiero ver por aquí o me veré forzado a decirle a los guardias que no te permitan el ingreso. – Bromeó soltando una carcajada. – Sabes que no es cierto. Eres más que bienvenido, tanto por si decides volver a laborar con nosotros como si sólo quieres visitarnos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Sr. Jackson! Fue un placer trabajar para usted.

\- Fue un placer tenerte aquí formando parte de nuestro equipo. – Lo observó por unos segundos. – ¿Te sucede algo? No luces nada bien.

\- Asuntos personales.

\- Con más razón debes irte y tratar de solucionarlos. ¡Ah! Me estaba olvidando… Ya está tu cheque listo, así que puedes de una vez pasar por el departamento administrativo para que te lo entreguen.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- A ti también. Y me retiro porque me esperan para una junta.

Los dos se despidieron y el ojiazul fue a recoger sus cosas. Después de todo, su ex jefe estaba en lo correcto, él ya no laboraba ahí, y no volver a pisar la agencia era lo mejor.

Luego de acomodar todo en su auto, regresó para ir a buscar su cheque, el cual ni siquiera revisó, sólo lo guardó a prisa en su cartera. Caminaba hacia la salida, dándole un último vistazo al lugar cuando sintió una mano que lo sujetó, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia un lado y metiéndolo en una de las salas.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

\- Kurt, las cosas no tienen por qué terminar así entre nosotros.

\- Leonardo, déjame tranquilo.

\- Vamos a darnos una última oportunidad.

\- ¿Es una broma? No volvería contigo ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

\- Todavía te quiero.

\- Y tu forma de demostrármelo es besándote con tu amante y casi tener sexo con él frente a mí.

\- ¡No es mi amante! Y eso estuvo mal, lo sé, pero…

\- No hay pero que valga, y sí es tu amante porque… ¡Oh! Ahora es tu novio seguramente.

\- No puedes culparme Kurt. No me dabas lo que necesitaba y…

\- Y por eso empezaste a revolcarte con él. Entiendo.

Es curioso cómo te hacías el ofendido mientras me acusabas de algo que tú has estado haciendo quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo.

\- Anderson y tú…

\- Él y yo éramos amigos, sólo eso. Pero tú te llenabas la boca diciendo que entre nosotros pasaba algo cuando eras tú quien tenía un amante.

\- Michael y yo sólo llevamos dos meses saliendo, pero era algo casual, nos encontrábamos para conversar, tomar un par de tragos. No hace mucho fue cuando empezamos a ser algo más. Y esa madrugada en mi departamento era la segunda vez que teníamos sexo, por…

\- ¡Cállate! No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir. No quiero tus explicaciones.

\- No fue mi intención lastimarte. Y me disculpo por lo que pasó en la sesión. Vi lo mal que te pusiste cuando…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me di cuenta. Querías llorar… Incluso palideciste.

\- ¡No fue por ti ni por lo que estabas haciendo! Te lo dije ese día, ya no siento nada por ti. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado.

\- ¿Y por qué te pusiste así entonces?

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! Ahora quítate de la puerta que me tengo que ir.

\- Bien. Vamos a tu departamento y hablamos de…

\- ¿Qué parte de que entre nosotros ya no hay nada no entiendes? – Inquirió con molestia. Sal de mi camino.

\- ¡No! Sé que todavía me quieres, aunque lo niegues.

\- Esta situación se está volviendo demasiado cansina. Te lo voy a decir por última vez, hazte a un lado y déjame salir.

\- Lo haré, pero primero quiero que me digas que vamos a intentarlo de nuevo y…

\- Necesitas ayuda psicológica o algo, porque no es posible que no comprendas que entre nosotros todo se acabó. Y tú ya estás rehaciendo tu vida… desde antes de que termináramos.

El modelo se acercó velozmente y lo tomó por los brazos con fuerza. – LO QUE QUIERES ES LARGARTE A BUSCAR A ESE ENFERMO FRACASADO, ¿VERDAD? ¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE PASA!

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – Logró zafarse con varios movimientos. – NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLAR ASÍ DE ÉL. Y LO QUE YO HAGA NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ.

\- ¡NO ME VAS A DEJAR PARA IRTE CON OTRO! – Lo volvió a tomar de los brazos y lo lanzó contra la pared dejándolo aturdido por la fuerza del golpe. – ¡Y MENOS CON EL IMBÉCIL INFELIZ DE ANDERSON! – Lo tomó por los hombros, haciéndolo estrellarse nuevamente contra el concreto.

¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO TANTO! ¡DEBERÍA TERMINARSE DE MORIR YA CON ESA ENFERMEDAD QUE TIENE! – Lanzó un golpe con el puño cerrado contra el pilar de cemento que estaba a unos centímetros del rostro del fotógrafo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los guardias lo estaban sacando a la fuerza y dos personas corrieron a sujetar al castaño.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una chica y él negó con la cabeza antes de sentir que su cuerpo estaba hecho de plomo y no podía sostenerlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Quinn estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en el sofá, pensando en muchas cosas y tratando de encontrarle una lógica a todo cuando el timbre sonó y se levantó a abrir.

\- ¿Kurt?

\- ¡Hermosa!

Los dos amigos se abrazaron fuertemente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ya habían arreglado sus diferencias y resuelto el problema que se presentó semanas atrás cuando hablaron.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

\- Quise darte una sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Y tú? Luces agotado.

\- Lo estoy. Han sido unos días muy demandantes y difíciles.

\- Me doy cuenta. No te ves bien.

\- ¿Y Blaine?

\- No está aquí.

\- ¿Salió? Eso quiere decir que se siente mejor.

\- No Kurt, Blaine se fue de la casa hace una semana y no tengo idea dónde pueda estar.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue de la casa?

\- Ven, pasa. Te voy a contar lo poco que sé, pero también me tienes que decir lo que te trajo por acá sin previo aviso. Te conozco muy bien y sé que hay una razón para tu visita intempestiva.

El chico le contó todo a su mejor amiga y ella estaba completamente horrorizada. Lo abrazó protectoramente y empezó a llorar.

\- Me hacía tanta falta un abrazo tuyo. – Susurró con voz quebrada.

\- Debiste contármelo antes, precioso de mi vida. Hubiera ido a buscarte y…

\- Ya pasó. No vale la pena pensar más en ello.

\- Estuviste en el hospital, Kurt. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Se separó de él y se limpió el rostro con la mano. – Déjame verte la espalda.

\- Está mejor ahora. Y ya te dije que me llevaron para una revisión, sólo para descartar cualquier daño.

\- Pero estuviste solo todos estos días. Necesitabas a alguien a tu lado.

\- Princesa, lo quise así. Realmente ese tiempo a solas era lo que necesitaba. Ahora ya estoy más tranquilo y he puesto en orden mis ideas.

\- ¿Lo cual significa que…?

\- Lo primero era venir a verte. Te he extrañado como un loco.

\- Te he extrañado también. No tienes idea de cuánto. – Lo tomó de la mano.

\- Sí lo sé, porque te he extrañado de la misma forma. – Le sonrió.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar?

\- Un par de días. Tengo que regresar para rendir mis exámenes y que me den la calificación del proyecto que presenté.

\- ¿Y luego de eso? Sé que está la graduación, pero me refiero a cuando estés finalmente fuera de la universidad.

\- Llegué ayer por la noche y estoy en un hotel hospedado, y como mencioné, debo regresar para dar mis exámenes y etcétera. Sin embargo, una vez que toda esa locura haya pasado, empezaré a buscar departamento, porque fui a buscar el que solía habitar pero está alquilado.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a regresar?

\- Sí, princesa. Me voy a quedar aquí permanentemente.


	31. Cap 30: Apartándose

**_* Giulyy Medina_** Kurt no se atrevió a decirle debido al impacto. Él se sentía mal por haberlo engañado, pero el saber que Leo tenía una aventura y se lo decía como si no fuese nada importante, lo dejó en shock.

 *** _Veronica Rucci_ ** ¡Oh sí! Fue un capítulo cargado de intensidad.

Leonardo mostró un lado que Kurt desconocía, definitivamente.

Por ahora no hay Klaine, Blaine no va a perdonar tan fácilmente lo que sucedió.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Leonardo se sobrepasó sin lugar a dudas.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Leo actuó de la peor forma.

Hoy sabrás eso ;)

 _ *** Samantha Carmona**_ Muchas emociones se vivieron.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Hubieron toda clase de emociones en el capítulo.

Jajajaja, que se le caiga un diente xD

Sí, hoy se sabrá.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ La tan absurda excusa de "tengo necesidades" es lo único que Leo pudo decir, y fue una de las peores cosas.

Probablemente Kurt no lo hubiese creído, eso es cierto. Y siii, regresa para quedarse =)

Hoy sabrás dónde está Blaine.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Leo sacó un lado que tenia muy bien escondido.

Kurt finalmente se dio cuenta de dónde quiere estar =)

 _ *** Jeny**_ Tristemente a Kurt le tocó vivir esa amarga experiencia.

 _ *****_ ** _LetyBL_ ** Kurt se dio cuenta de que es otro el lugar a donde pertenece.

Las cosas no terminaron bien, pero al menos terminaron.

 _ *** Miss Invernal**_ Fueron muchas emociones.

 _ *****_ _ **robinnxc**_ Me alegra que te gustara tanto.

 _ *****_ ** _Kary_storan_ ** Eso le va a tomar un poco de tiempo. Blaine está muy lastimado por lo que sucedió.

Aquí está la actualización.

 _ *****_ ** _Day7_Mst_ ** Jajaja, todas contra Leo xD

Kurt tiene que ganarse a Blaine luego de lo que sucedió.

 _ *****_ _ **Moontsee VR**_ Lamentablemente Leonardo sacó su peor lado ante la situación en la que se vio envuelto. Afortunadamente su relación con Kurt ha terminado.

Hoy conocerás el paradero de Blaine.

¡Oh sí! Kurt se dio cuenta que su lugar no es donde estaba.

Igualmente mi adorada Montse, un abrazo inmenso.

 _ *****_ _ **hummelandersonsmythe**_ Kurt descubrió de la peor forma lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero lo bueno es que ya no está con Leo.

Hoy sabrás de Blaine.

Sí, Blaine está enfermo. Tiene una esteatosis hepática avanzada debido al estilo de vida que solía tener. Es decir que su hígado está desarrollando una una pre fibrosis, la cual si no se cuida puede generar cáncer de hígado, un tumor o cirrosis.

 _ *****_ ** _pandakoalalove_ ** Blaine ha descuidado su salud.

Aquí la actualización.

 _ ***** **kiraH1D**_ Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Catlyn_Agron_Funk**_ No tengo idea quién es O.o

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30:**

 **"Apartándose"**

* * *

.

Los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición y los dos amigos estaban sentados en la elegante isla desayunador que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la enorme cocina. Las horas habían transcurrido mientras conversaban poniéndose al día acerca de todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas durante ese tiempo.

\- Todavía no logro asimilar lo que me has contado. Ese idiota tenía un amante y se atrevía a acusarte de estar en amoríos con Blaine. ¡Qué cinismo el suyo! Y todavía osa decirte que estaba con alguien que le daba lo que necesitaba.

\- Y sin embargo, no lo puedo culpar.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Yo lo orillé a eso.

\- ¿Estás loco, Kurt? Sin importar qué, él no debió engañarte. Si ya no te quería o se sentía abandonado o lo que sea, tenía que decírtelo. Eso hace una persona decente, se sienta con su pareja y platica sobre lo que está sucediendo. Si la relación no da para más, entonces toman juntos la decisión de terminar y luego puede ir a buscar a quien quiera, así sea que esté en busca de un nuevo amor o sólo alguien que le quite la calentura. Así que no lo justifiques.

\- No lo estoy justificando, sólo estoy diciendo que yo tuve la culpa en parte por abandonarlo prácticamente. Él con su conducta y sus celos sin fundamento empezaron a hacer que las cosas fuesen distintas y me sentía algo incómodo en su compañía. A raíz de eso fue que comencé a apartarme poco a poco. Al principio fue totalmente inconsciente, pero después…

\- Según como yo lo veo, estás defendiéndolo. Y simplemente me parece una locura porque no son la clase de cosas que Kurt Hummel haría. Además, como acabas de mencionar, él con su conducta te llevó a alejarte, así que si hay alguien responsable de los problemas que tuvieron, fue ese cretino.

\- Creo que los dos tuvimos culpa. Debí sentarme a hablar con él y decirle que…

\- Entre todo lo que me contaste, está el hecho de haberle dejado claro en más de una ocasión que sus celos no tenían sentido, que te molestaba su actitud, y etcétera. Entonces no me digas ahora que debiste sentarte a conversar.

\- Es lo que una persona decente hace, ¿no es así?

Los dos fallamos, y no, no lo justifico ni lo defiendo y mucho menos trato de asumir la toda la culpa porque los dos fuimos responsables de que nuestra relación fracasase. Es algo que no puedo ocultar. Éramos una gran pareja y estábamos muy enamorados. Él era tan dulce, detallista y romántico.

\- A mí nunca me agradó, y lo sabes. Había algo en él que no me gustaba. Y en todo caso, cambió. Algo lo hizo cambiar y…

\- Sí, cambió. Pero no fue por algo sino por alguien.

\- ¿Por alguien?

\- Por Blaine. Leonardo simplemente no lo soportaba, y cuando le conté mi historia con él, su coraje creció. Por eso cuando arreglamos nuestra situación, él enfureció, más aún cuando se dio cuenta que nos habíamos vuelto amigos.

Su molestia, sus celos, sus escenas, las discusiones que tuvimos… Todo fue por Blaine.

\- Así que ahora lo culpas a él.

\- No, no. Claro que no. A mí también me parecía absurda esa actitud de Leonardo. Siempre traté de hacerle ver que Blaine había cambiado y era alguien diferente, pero a él no le interesaba. Se había cerrado a una idea en su cabeza.

\- Porque es un idiota, así de sencillo. Si no lo fuese se habría dado cuenta del cambio de Blaine y de como entre ustedes sólo existía una amistad. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, debo agradecer su falta de inteligencia, porque debido a eso es que ya no sigues con él.

Así que deja de atormentarte. Honestamente no sé cómo puedes estar pensando en ese sujeto y defenderlo en cierto modo, aunque digas que no, después de lo que te hizo. No sólo te engañó sino que se atrevió a maltratarte y…

Kurt, ¿estás llorando?

El castaño se limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

\- Jamás me hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de… actuar de esa forma. Él no era violento, siempre fue muy dulce… Yo…

\- Ay, cariño. – Se levantó de su silla y lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente. – Lo lamento mucho. Nunca debiste pasar por algo así.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No tienes por qué irte.

\- Alan, ya te he dado demasiadas molestias.

\- Ninguna molestia Blaine, sabes que las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Eres más que bienvenido, y Luna está muy feliz de tenerte aquí. Te adora.

\- Es una niña encantadora.

\- ¿Sabes? Te he observado con ella y puedo asegurarte que serás un papá excelente algún día.

\- Nunca voy a tener hijos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sirvo para eso. Si tuviera hijos, sería un padre terrible.

\- Lo dudo. Con mi hija eres tan dulce y bueno. Imagínate lo que harías con unos pequeñitos que sean de tu propia sangre.

\- Eso nunca va a pasar.

\- No creo que deberías adelantarte a los acontecimientos. Eres joven y tienes toda una vida por delante. Tal vez en algún momento cambies de opinión.

\- No será así. Pero ya no quiero hablar sobre eso. Te estaba diciendo que mañana me voy porque no quiero seguir dando molestias. Ya tomé la decisión y he estado guardando mis cosas. Voy a estar eternamente agradecido contigo por haberme acogido cuando lo necesitaba.

\- No hay absolutamente nada que agradecer. Sabes que estaré en deuda contigo siempre porque gracias a tu corazón noble es que mi hija está viva y gozando de salud, y eso, es algo que no tiene precio. Cualquier cosa que yo haga por ti, no tiene la magnitud de lo que hiciste ese día por mí y mi pequeña.

Eres extraordinario, Blaine. – Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. – Y doy gracias cada día por tu existencia y porque un ángel te puso en mi camino.

El moreno derramó un par de lágrimas. – Gracias. – Susurró con su voz ligeramente quebrada. – Es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho. No creí que pudiera existir alguien que diese gracias por mi existencia.

\- Yo lo hago. – Se acercó y lo abrazó, acción que fue correspondida.

¿Sabes? Me acabo de acordar de algo. – Dijo luego de varios segundos. – Ya que no quieres quedarte aquí, tengo una amiga que es dueña de unas cabañas cerca de un lago.

\- Eso suena muy bien. ¿Están en un lugar apartado?

\- Sí, es bastante tranquilo y muy hermoso. Tuve la oportunidad de ir en una ocasión y me quedé fascinado. Es un grupo de cinco o seis cabañas con suficientes metros de distancia entre cada una, así es que si alguien más estuviese alquilando una, ni siquiera lo sabrías.

Es un lugar perfecto para alejarse de todo y todos por un tiempo.

\- Y eso es exactamente lo que necesito en este momento.

\- Tal vez lo que necesitas es compañía.

\- No, necesito tener tiempo a solas para pensar y poner en orden mis ideas y sentimientos. Y ya que fuiste tú el que mencionó a tu amiga, ahora no te puedes retractar.

\- No lo hago, sólo quería asegurarme de que es lo que realmente quieres.

\- Sí, más que quererlo, lo necesito.

\- Bien, entonces voy a buscar su número y la llamo enseguida.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No puedo creer que los dos días hayan pasado tan rápido y te vayas a ir dentro de unas horas. – Dijo Quinn observando con nostalgia como su mejor amigo empacaba.

\- Lo sé. A mí también se me pasaron rápido, pero recuerda que luego de que termine de rendir los exámenes y recibir mis calificaciones, voy a regresar y me quedaré hasta que sea el día de la graduación.

\- Pero has estado lejos tanto tiempo que ahora que estás aquí, me da tristeza saber que te volverás a ir.

El ojiazul dejó sobre la cama el pantalón que iba a colocar dentro de la maleta y fue a abrazar a su amiga. – Te extrañé tanto, preciosa.

\- Y yo a ti. Me encantaría irme contigo.

\- Eso sería perfecto, pero como lo hablamos anoche, es mejor que te quedes por si Blaine regresa. Me preocupa mucho que haya desaparecido de esa forma.

\- A mí también. Más por el estado en el que estaba cuando se fue. – Respiró profundamente y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. – ¿No me vas a contar qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes? Ya no puedes seguir negándolo.

\- Ay Quinn… Eso es un lío bien grande. Algo que no debió pasar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Kurt?

\- Blaine y yo… tuvimos relaciones.

\- ¿Relaciones? ¿Te refieres a…? ¡Oh Por Dios! ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- Sí. Y lo peor es… realmente me gustó.

\- Déjame procesar lo que acabas de decirme.

Kurt se mordió el labio y ante el silencio de la rubia, siguió arreglando su maleta.

\- ¿Quinn?

\- Engañaste a tu novio. Aun cuando el tal Leonardo no me agrade, Kurt, no estuvo bien… Tú no eres así… ¿Entonces él siempre tuvo razón sobre tú y Blaine?

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca! Entre nosotros sólo había una buena amistad. La única vez que sucedió fue ese fin de semana. ¿Por qué crees que me siento mal? Sé que no soy la clase de persona que le haría algo así a su pareja. – Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

\- Las cosas ya no funcionaban entre tú y Leonardo cuando eso sucedió, ¿cierto?

\- Ya nada iba bien en nuestra relación desde hacía unos meses.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que esta situación me deja como una persona de doble moral?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que dije antes sobre que deberían haber hablado y no involucrarse con alguien más mientras seguían juntos. Y siento rabia por él por haberte hecho eso… Pero resulta que le hiciste lo mismo, sin embargo no estoy enojada contigo. Tal vez porque él no me agradaba, pero aun así, sigue siendo incorrecto.

\- Lo sé. Y estoy hecho un lío porque por un lado estaba este sentimiento de culpa, pero por otro, fue increíble estar con Blaine aunque el horror en el que me vi envuelto ante lo que sucedió me hizo actuar de una forma terrible con él y…

\- Es por eso que vino tan mal… Empiezo a entender muchas cosas… Kurt, necesito saber todo lo que pasó.

\- Soy una persona horrible. – Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas lograron liberarse victoriosas.

\- No lo eres. – Corrió a abrazarlo. – Eres una de las mejores personas que existen en este mundo.

\- Lo que hice estuvo tan mal.

\- Todos cometemos errores, y es de esos errores de los que aprendemos. Pero sin importar qué, sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote.

\- Cuando te cuente lo de Blaine, tal vez cambies de opinión.

\- Kurt, tú y yo somos los mejores amigos desde niños, nada va a cambiar este lazo fuerte que nos une.

Tengo el presentimiento que no me va a gustar lo que me tienes que contar, pero aunque me enoje o esté en desacuerdo con las cosas que haces, eso no significa que dejaré de estar a tu lado. Te amo, precioso, y siempre será así.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine iba conduciendo el auto que había alquilado, contemplando los alrededores del lugar en donde pensaba permanecer por un tiempo. Aunque lo había dudado al comienzo debido a que la soledad era siempre su compañía, finalmente había decidido que eso era lo mejor. Necesitaba estar alejado del mundanal ruido para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Quería mucho a Quinn y estaba inmensamente agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él, pero se sentía abrumado con ella entrando a su habitación cada diez minutos para preguntarle cómo estaba o si quería hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Era obvio que no estaba nada bien, y definitivamente no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que ocurrió con el mejor amigo de ella.

Realmente apreciaba la preocupación de la chica, pero estaba en una fase en la que sólo quería desahogarse y permitirse sentir esa tristeza que lo embargaba. Tal vez no sonaba lógico, pero era lo que quería, llorar hasta que todo el amor que sentía por Kurt Hummel saliera de su sistema a través de cada lágrima que derramaba.

Luego de conducir por quince minutos más mientras admiraba la belleza a lo largo del camino, llegó a la cabaña azul que sabía según las indicaciones de Alan, era no sólo donde habitaba su amiga sino que administraba desde ahí todo.

Con maleta en mano, ingresó al lugar, el cual resultaba muy acogedor, desde los suaves colores utilizados hasta la decoración. No esperaba encontrar un área donde había un mostrador con un timbre, tal como en los hoteles. Incluso había una sala de espera a un costado.

Luego de presionar el pequeño artefacto metálico un par de veces, un hombre un poco más alto que él, ligeramente fornido y cabello marrón que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos, apareció. Tenía un rostro amable y una mirada cálida que acompañó con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Carl Killian, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- ¡Buenos días! Soy Blaine y estoy buscando a Katherine.

\- Ella no está aquí.

\- ¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

\- Sí, bastante. En realidad está de vacaciones con su familia.

\- Pero… Alan habló con ella y…

\- ¡Oh! ¿Usted es el amigo de Alan? Lo estaba esperando. Ella me avisó que vendría. Kathy es mi prima, y desde hace un par de años nos turnamos para hacernos cargo del lugar. Ahora ella está de viaje, pero yo estoy al frente, así que será todo un gusto poder atenderlo.

\- Comprendo. Amm… Quiero alquilar una de las cabañas.

\- Ya está listo eso. Sólo esperaba que usted llegase. Lo único que tiene que hacer es firmar el registro y lo llevaré de inmediato. – Le entregó una especie de cuaderno pero con pasta dura.

Mientras firmaba, una duda llegó a él. – ¿Hay alguien más aquí? Me refiero en a las otras cabañas.

\- Tenemos una alquilada, pero está bastante lejos de la suya, así que no se preocupe. Sabemos que uno de los objetivos que tienen las personas al venir es justamente poder estar tranquilos y tener toda la privacidad posible, es por eso que la distancia entre cada cabaña es lo suficientemente extensa.

\- Perfecto.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Carl se encargó de mostrarle tanto el camino para llegar al lugar que habitaría indefinidamente así como el entorno para evitar que se fuese a perder.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Casi dos meses! Han pasado casi dos meses y Blaine sigue sin responder mis mensajes. – Exclamó el ojiazul indignado. – Ni siquiera lee lo que le escribo.

\- Tal vez deberías dejar de hacerlo. Dale tiempo. Desde el día que te conté que me había mandado un texto indicando que estaba bien y que no me preocupase, no paras de escribirle. Si se alejó es porque necesita espacio.

\- Pero a ti sí te responde Quinn.

\- Yo no le mando mensajes. Él lo hace, lo que hago es responder. Y no es que nos ponemos a platicar extensamente. Son sólo textos cortos.

Déjalo respirar, déjalo pensar con tranquilidad. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

\- Quiero recuperar la amistad que teníamos.

\- Por lo que leí de esa ocasión, Blaine quería más que una amistad. Él estaba enamorado de ti.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Lo lastimaste Kurt. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle ese tiempo y ese espacio que él desea tener. Va a volver, lo sé, y cuando eso suceda, procura hacer las cosas correctamente.

\- Eso es lo que pretendo. Sólo espero que me dé la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

\- No deberíamos hablar de cosas tristes, hermoso. Mañana te gradúas y deberías estar emocionado.

\- Lo estoy. Y me alegra que vayas a estar conmigo.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Nada… Bueno… Me hubiera gustado que Blaine estuviese ahí también. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Tus papás van a ir? – Trató de cambiar el tema al ver la desilusión pintada en el rostro de su mejor amigo. – Hace mucho que no los veo.

\- Sí, papá me confirmó ayer. Estaba preocupado porque hasta hace unos días no conseguía vuelo, pero hubo una cancelación de último momento en la aerolínea donde viene mamá, y como estaba en una lista de espera, tuvo suerte de que lo llamasen.

\- ¿O sea que llegan en el mismo avión?

\- Sí. Afortunadamente, porque de lo contrario tendría que ir dos veces al aeropuerto a recogerlos. Eso me recuerda que debo poner la alarma. Su vuelo llega pasada la media noche.

\- ¡Oh! Iré contigo.

\- Seguro. Estarán felices de verte. Una de las primeras cosas que mamá hizo fue preguntar por ti.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte?

\- No lo sé, Carl. Este lugar simplemente me fascina. No me había sentido tan relajado y en paz en muchos años.

Hay cierta magia aquí, además de que agradezco la compañía. Has sido grandioso y me alegra haberte conocido. He encontrado amigos donde menos lo pensaba. – Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. – Quinn, Alan y tú han sido como ángeles en mi vida.

\- Personas como tú merecen lo mejor de este mundo, Blaine.

\- No estoy seguro de eso.

\- Yo sí. – Le sonrió. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara larga? – Rodó los ojos. – Ya estás pensando en él.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Tuvimos una buena amistad, o al menos eso creí. Pero al final resultó que él no tenía la mejor opinión de mí después de todo.

\- Lo lamento mucho Blaine. Te lo digo sinceramente, y es que no logro entender como alguien no puede darse cuenta de la magnífica persona que eres.

\- No todos piensan eso, Carl. La mayoría tiene un mal concepto acerca de mí, y no puedo culparlos porque es la imagen que les di.

\- Pero eso pertenece al pasado. Cambiaste y ahora eres alguien diferente. En este tiempo que llevo de conocerte me he dado cuenta de tu esencia, y aun cuando llevas una gran tristeza contigo, tus cualidades resaltan. Eres inteligente, gracioso, vibrante, elocuente y muy dulce. El tal Kurt es un idiota al no haberlo notado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Wow! No sé cómo responder a eso… No estoy acostumbrado a…

\- No necesitas decir nada, pero yo sí tengo algo más que agregar. – Respiró profundamente. – Me gustas mucho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me gustas y me haría muy feliz si me dieras una oportunidad.

\- Me halagas, y te pido no lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy en busca de una relación por el momento. Mi corazón está muy herido todavía.

\- Tu corazón todavía le pertenece, a pesar de cómo te trató.

\- No voy a negar que sigo sintiendo algo por Kurt, pero ya no es como antes. Él es pasado. Sin embargo, no estoy listo para tener nada con nadie. Y si no te molesta, me gustaría seguir con nuestra amistad.

Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es que te guste alguien que sólo te ve como un amigo, y lamento que…

\- No, tranquilo. No te mortifiques. Comprendo muy bien. Y claro que quiero continuar con esta amistad, pero si en algún momento cambias de opinión, estaré aquí esperando.

\- Gracias, Carl. De verdad me gustaría darte… darnos una oportunidad, pero no me siento…

\- Te dije que está bien. No estás listo, lo entiendo muy bien y agradezco tu honestidad.

El de ojos como la miel le sonrió y se aproximó a su amigo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.


	32. Cap 31: Encuentros Inesperados

_**Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, el cual está cargado de muchas emociones.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31:**

 **"** **Encuentros Inesperados"**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba sentado frente al lago, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se acercó a él y no se enteró de su presencia hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó.

\- Tranquilo, siento haberte asustado. Iba camino a mi cabaña y te vi sentado luciendo tan melancólico que no pude evitar venir a preguntarte si necesitabas algo.

El ex modelo observó al sujeto, era un hombre mayor, alto, de contextura ligeramente gruesa y estaba completamente calvo. Tenía unos ojos que reflejaban gran bondad, y parecía genuinamente preocupado por él, aunque eso le resultaba extraño. – Disculpe, estoy invadiendo su espacio. Pensé que era el único alojado aquí.

\- Llegué hoy por la mañana, bastante temprano. Y no te preocupes por eso, no me molesta que estés por este lado del lago. Ahora respóndeme, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

\- Nadie puede hacer nada por mí. – Bajó la mirada. – Ese es mi destino.

\- Eso suena a mal de amores. ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón? – El ojimiel alzó los hombros como respuesta. – ¿Puedo sentarme? – Ante el asentimiento de cabeza, se acomodó cerca del joven y comenzó a aconsejarlo.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, aquel hombre producía en el moreno una gran sensación de calidez y confianza, y se permitió contarle mucho de lo que le sucedía.

\- Lo amo, realmente lo hago… Y creo que él a mí también. Esa noche en la que estuvimos juntos pude verlo en sus ojos, pude sentirlo en cada palabra que me decía, en la forma en la que me besaba, en sus caricias, en…

\- Bien, bien, bien… No quiero detalles. – Respiró profundamente. – ¿Te das cuenta lo contradictorias que son tus palabras? Por un lado, no quieres saber de él porque te lastimó mucho, y por el otro dices que lo amas y tantas cosas más.

\- Así es como me siento… Muy dolido y confundido. Pero algo me dice que él también lo está, por eso actuó de esa forma.

\- Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda. Supongamos que está enamorado de ti, pero se encuentra confundido. Lo lógico y correcto sería dejar que aclare sus sentimientos, y si en realidad te quiere, entonces deberá buscarte, demostrarte que está arrepentido por las cosas que dijo, y volver a ganarse tu confianza. Pero que te lo demuestre con hechos y no con puras palabras y promesas vacías.

\- Creo que eso es lo correcto.

\- ¡Lo es!

\- ¿Pero qué hago con esto que siento?

\- Trata de dejarlo a un lado por un tiempo. Disfruta la vida, sal con otras personas, permítete ser feliz.

La plática se fue volviendo extensa hasta que el celular del mayor sonó con una notificación. – Es mi hijo, tengo que llamarlo, pero podemos seguir…

\- No se preocupe, ya le quité mucho tiempo.

\- No me has quitado nada. Al contrario, me alegra haberte visto y que me permitieras acercarme.

\- Fue un placer hablar con usted. No se imagina cuánto.

\- Igualmente, chico. Ha sido un gusto, y piensa en lo que te dije.

\- Seguro. Muchas gracias por todo. Por cierto, disculpe mis malos modales, mi nombre es Blaine.

\- Entonces somos dos los mal educados, – sonrió amablemente – soy Burt. Y aquí estaré para lo que necesites.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Otra noche se había hecho presente y Blaine estaba llorando abrazado a su almohada. Durante el día estaba acompañado por Carl o disfrutando de las maravillas del lugar, sin embargo, al llegar la noche y estar solo en la cabaña, los recuerdos lo atacaban y terminaba irremediablemente llorando la mayoría de las veces.

Con el tiempo aquellas memorias se habían vuelto menos recurrentes, pero todavía estaban presentes, y seguían doliendo.

Se recriminaba a sí mismo por pensar en Kurt cuando luego de meditarlo mucho se había prometido que no lo haría más. Él era su pasado, así tenía que ser puesto que sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza a su lado, y no iba a continuar aferrándose a algo sin sentido y que lo lastimaba.

Además, el castaño le había dejado en claro lo que pensaba de él, así que a como diera lugar lo sacaría de su corazón. No podía amar a alguien que lo tenía en el peor de los conceptos.

Sí, él había tenido una vida muy libertina, era algo que no podía ni pretendía negar, pero había cambiado. Y si alguien sabía de ese cambio, se suponía que era el ojiazul, sin embargo, éste no creía en él, hasta se había mofado cuando le dijo del tiempo que llevaba en abstinencia.

Recordar sus palabras agrietó más su corazón, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

 _"_ _Qué más se puede esperar si estás acostumbrado a acostarte con cualquier cosa que se mueva"._

 _"_ _Es tan típico de ti… Te acuestas con alguien sin que importe nada y luego sólo desapareces de su vida"._

 _"_ _¡Por favor! ¡No puedes estar dos días sin tener a alguien en tu cama!"_

Kurt lo consideraba un… Existían muchas palabras horribles para describirlo, y no quería pensar en ellas porque dolía demasiado…

Al final de cuentas, se había convertido en aquello que sus padres le dijeron que sería si entraba al mundo del modelaje. Aunque no había sido de la forma en que sus progenitores predijeron, porque todo lo que había conseguido en su carrera se lo había ganado de forma decente y con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, más eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se había acostado con tantas personas que ni siquiera podía contarlas.

Pero no más, él había cambiado, y aunque lo había hecho por alguien que no lo apreciaba, no iba a volver a lo de antes.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo que se ahogaba y decidió salir a caminar. No soportaba estar otro minuto en la cabaña. Quería y necesitaba intentar despejar la mente.

El hecho de que todo el lugar estuviese bien iluminado era favorable para poder salir en la noche sin miedo de tropezarse con algo o caer en el lago, así que caminó por todo lo largo del sendero. Sus pasos sin darse cuenta lo llevaron a la siguiente cabaña y cuando se encontraba a un metro de la puerta, no se atrevió a tocar, sólo se quedó ahí parado por varios segundos antes de dar la vuelta.

Al comenzar a bajar los escalones, escuchó la voz que ya le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo siento, es tarde. No debí venir. – Bajó el escalón que le faltaba.

\- Detente ahí. Es obvio que algo te ocurre. – Caminó hacia él y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de éste, sintiendo la forma en la que temblaba. – Hiciste bien en venir. Entremos, está haciendo mucho frío aquí.

¿Blaine? ¿Blaine? ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Sí. – Fue lo único que respondió y se limpió rápidamente el rostro antes de girar y quedar frente al hombre mayor.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña y ya acomodados en uno de los sofás, Burt le palmeó la rodilla suavemente y dejó su mano ahí, alentándolo a contarle lo que ocurría. – Lo que sea que quieras decir, puedes hacerlo. – Luego de eso esperó paciente a que el ojimiel empezase a hablar.

\- Soy un cualquiera. – Susurró en medio de sollozos.

\- No entiendo.

\- Me he acostado con muchas personas.

\- ¡Oh!

Blaine lo miró con recelo, esperando ver la desaprobación en su mirada o el asco en su rostro, que le gritara o le dijera alguna grosería y lo sacara de ahí de inmediato, sin embargo nada de eso sucedió. El hombre se mantuvo apacible con el mismo semblante y sin retirar la mano de su rodilla. Entonces respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por varios segundos antes de empezar a contarle lo que solía ser su vida.

Al terminar, escuchó todo lo que Burt tenía opinaba al respecto y empezó a llorar copiosamente ante las cosas que le dijo. Si bien el de la calva no estaba de acuerdo con ese estilo de vida que tuvo, se sorprendió al oírlo decirle que no tenía por qué llamarse de esa forma ni de ninguna otra. – Todos cometemos errores, chico. Pero lo importante es darnos cuenta y corregirlos, y es lo que hiciste.

¿Te sientes mejor ahora respecto a eso, respecto a ti?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces no te recrimines ni te agobies por lo que ocurrió, eso pertenece al pasado. Más bien siéntete orgulloso por el gran paso que diste y la decisión de cambiar aquello que ya no te hacía sentir bien.

\- Gracias. No pensé que alguien… – Se rompió en un llanto incontenible y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Nunca había permitido que las personas lo vieran vulnerable, pero en ese momento estaba seguro que se veía patético actuando como un bebé, pero no podía evitarlo.

Brincó al sentir los brazos de Burt tratando de abrazarlo, y sin saber por qué, se aferró a éste permitiéndose sacar todo lo que llevaba guardado. El hombre le sobaba la espalda y le susurraba palabras de aliento.

Él tenía un hijo aproximadamente de la misma edad de Blaine, y se le estrujaba el corazón al pensar que estuviese pasando por una situación similar.

Cuando el joven logró tranquilizarse, se separó y bajó la mirada. – Quisiera que él pudiese entenderlo. – Susurró.

\- ¿El chico del que me platicaste?

\- Sí. Él ha estado a mi lado en todo el proceso, pero cuando le dije que no había estado con nadie en varios meses, no me creyó. Le dije que lo había hecho por él porque quería sentirme limpio y digno justamente para él.

\- Eso es algo muy noble de tu parte y habla de la clase de persona que eres. ¿Qué te respondió?

\- Me ofendió y se burló diciéndome que era imposible porque no puedo estar sin acostarme con cualquier cosa que se mueva.

\- ¡Es un cretino! No deberías sufrir por alguien que no es capaz de ver y valorar lo mucho que has cambiado, y más el que lo hayas hecho por él.

\- Es una persona maravillosa, pero yo fastidié todo. Le causé muchos problemas y…

\- Aun así, nada lo justifica. Se suponía que eran amigos y… – Respiró pesadamente por la nariz. – En fin. Tienes que dejar de pensar en ello porque sólo consigues lastimarte más.

Eres un chico extraordinario, Blaine. No permitas que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario, porque vales mucho.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba en una cafetería, esperaba en una de las mesas a su mejor amiga cuando alguien se sentó frente a él.

\- Nunca imaginé que me tomaría tanto tiempo buscarte.

El castaño que había estado revisando su celular, levantó la cabeza asustado al escuchar esa voz.

\- Le… Leonar…do.

\- Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, amor.

Tratando de juntar todas sus fuerzas y que no se notase lo nervioso que estaba, respiró un par de veces. – Primero, no tenemos nada que hablar. Y segundo, no soy tu amor, así que no me digas de esa forma.

\- Cariño, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo luego de lo que sucedió ese día. No sabes lo mucho que lamento haber actuado como un salvaje. Pero no lo pude evitar, él sólo pensar que querías alejarte de mí para ir tras el enfermo imbécil de Anderson, me volvió loco.

\- ¡No te expreses en esa forma de él!

\- Amor, tú y yo estamos destinados. Ahora lo comprendo. – Lo tomó de la mano, pero el castaño se soltó rápidamente.

\- No soy tu amor ni estamos destinados a nada más que estar muy lejos el uno del otro.

Quinn hizo su aparición en ese instante, sintiendo una gran ola de rabia al ver al sujeto que lastimó a su mejor amigo. Es más, Kurt todavía tenía la marca en la espalda. A paso firme se acercó a ellos y al estar junto al de cabellera oscura, le dio una palmada en el hombro, haciéndolo voltear y mirarla, y fue ahí cuando le dio un par de bofetadas tan fuertes que le dejó los dedos marcados en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué carajo te pasa? – Vociferó, poniéndose de pie.

Al notar la forma intimidante en que estaba actuando su ex con la chica, el ojiazul lo empujó. – ¡No te atrevas a meterte con ella, porque la voy a defender con uñas y dientes!

El modelo le dio una mirada fúrica, pero luego se calmó un poco. Uno de los meseros se acercó a ellos para tratar de calmar la situación.

\- No se preocupe, ya nos vamos. – Dijo el fotógrafo y tomó a Quinn de la mano, dispuesto a salir del lugar.

Los dos amigos caminaban por la acera a paso veloz cuando sintieron que alguien los seguía.

\- Ella no tenía por qué atacarme de esa forma. – Soltó con rabia, haciéndolos detenerse y voltearse para quedar de frente.

\- Tú no tenías ningún derecho a maltratar a Kurt. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Antes de que llegaras, ya me había disculpado por eso con él. – Gruñó, dándole una mirada fría.

Y con respecto a ti, bebé. – Fui un idiota al creer que podías tener algo con alguien que está tan enfermo. Después de analizarlo me di cuenta que si mantenías una supuesta amistad con él era por lástima, porque es lo único que Anderson puede provocar con ese aspecto deplorable.

Jamás tendrías nada con él sin sentirte asqueado. Y fui tan tonto al no notarlo.

La sangre de Kurt estaba hirviendo, realmente se sentía furioso con el hombre frente a él por la serie de tonterías que salían de su boca, y no pudo contenerse más.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! Blaine es hermoso, siempre lo ha sido y nunca ha dejado de serlo.

\- Un enfermo demacrado… ¿Qué podría hacerle sentir a alguien en la cama? – Se rió burlonamente. – Y eso si es que existe alguna persona tan loca, ciega o desesperada como para atreverse a estar con él ahora.

El de piel de marfil le dio su mirada marca "Kurt Hummel" arqueando una ceja. – Yo estuve con Blaine, y puedo asegurarte que hace el amor de una forma extraordinaria. Jamás había sentido con nadie todo lo que él me provocó.

Tal vez eso había sido ir demasiado lejos porque seguramente aquellas palabras eran un golpe bajo al ego de su ex, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Se había cansado de escucharlo hablar mal del pelinegro y de que lo menospreciase todo el tiempo. Y bueno, no es como si hubiese mentido o exagerado tampoco, porque estaba consciente que en realidad nunca nadie le produjo un placer tan grande que le nubló los sentidos y lo tuvo temblando por varios minutos, y eso que jamás intimaron en su totalidad.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Nunca estuviste con él!

\- ¡Lo hice! Y no entiendo por qué te extraña tanto si tú mismo es el que insistías todo el tiempo en que teníamos un amorío y… ¡Oh sí! El que tenía un amante que le daba todo lo que yo no, eras tú.

\- Kurt… No… Eso se terminó. Él y yo… Fue un error muy grande, y sé que estás inventando lo de Anderson para vengarte por lo que hice, pero…

\- ¡Jamás haría algo así! No necesito vengarme de nadie. La vida se encarga de pasarle a cada persona la factura por sus actos. Y ahora, déjame en paz. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar. Si lo haces, voy a demandarte por acoso. – Se dio la vuelta y todavía con la mano de su mejor amiga entre la suya, se alejó de ahí.

Ya en el auto de la modelo, camino a otro lugar en donde pudiesen estar tranquilos, la rubia empezó a reír. – No puedo creer que le dijeras que te acostaste con Blaine.

\- Yo tampoco. Creo que estuvo demás, pero no soporté escucharlo decir todas esas cosas de él.

\- Por lo general no apoyo ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo en este caso fue brillante. Se lo merecía. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Ahora respóndeme una cosa, ¿es cierto eso de que te hizo sentir lo que nadie más?

\- Lo hizo.

\- Pero ustedes nunca… ya sabes… hicieron todo el asunto.

\- Y a pesar de eso fue una experiencia alucinante. No quiero pensar en cómo sería si hubiésemos ido más lejos.

\- Él realmente te importa, ¿cierto?

\- Mucho, lo sabes. Y tengo que encontrar la manera de que me perdone y recuperar su amistad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Carl estaba sentado en la sala de estar de la cabaña principal junto a Blaine observándolo beber café, sabía que algo le ocurría, el chico estaba muy pálido y lucía demacrado.

Repentinamente, el ojimiel soltó la taza, estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en muchos pedazos, mientras él se sujetaba el estómago fuertemente.

\- Dime cómo te ayudo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? – Ante el silencio, lo que se le ocurrió fue hacerlo acostarse en el sofá de madera. – Tranquilo, ya va a pasar.

Luego de varios minutos, el dolor fue disminuyendo ligeramente hasta que pudo hablar y le pidió a su amigo un poco de agua.

\- Lamento que presenciaras eso.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Blaine? Sé que estás enfermo, eso es evidente, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que te ocurre?

\- Un problema hepático muy grave.

\- ¿Y estabas bebiendo café? ¿Sabes lo dañino que es para el hígado? – Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse – ¿Necesitas que vaya por tu medicina?

\- No es posible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dejé el tratamiento antes de venir aquí.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? El hígado cumple funciones vitales para el correcto funcionamiento del cuerpo. Si éste está enfermo, todo el organismo se ve afectado y por lo tanto la salud irá decayendo hasta llegar a la muerte, en casos extremos.

No puedes ni debes descuidarte de esa manera, ¿es que te quieres morir?

\- No sé lo que quiero.

\- ¡No digas eso ni de broma! Hay mucho por lo que tienes que vivir. – Lo observó por unos segundos. – Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a casa y acudir a tu médico para que retomes el tratamiento.

Luego de verlo vaciar el estómago antes de que pudiera llegar al baño. Lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura, pero sin ejercer demasiada presión. – Te voy a llevar de regreso, y no acepto una negativa como respuesta. Vamos a ir por tus cosas, y mientras te cambias esta ropa que se ensució, les avisaré a las personas hospedadas que la recepción estará cerrada todo el día. Realmente no creo que sea un inconveniente porque rara vez viene alguien a buscar algo. Una vez que se instalan en sus cabañas, no vuelven a aparecer por aquí hasta que deciden irse.

A paso lento avanzaron hasta llegar al que había sido el hogar del ojimiel por esos meses y lo ayudó a recoger todo. Cuando iban saliendo, se toparon con Burt.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Blaine?

\- Está enfermo. – Respondió sorprendido. Él sabía que el hombre mayor y el pelinegro se habían conocido porque el segundo le había platicado aquello, pero no se imaginó ver la real preocupación en el rostro de éste. – Voy a llevarlo a su casa.

\- Debería ir a un hospital.

\- Sí, o directamente con su médico.

\- Yo lo llevo. Venía justamente a despedirme de él, así que no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo. Tú no puedes abandonar tu lugar de trabajo. Algo se puede presentar y eres quien está a cargo.

\- Comprendo, pero…

\- Ningún pero, Carl. Ya tengo mi maleta lista. Voy a cancelar el taxi que pedí, así que no hay más que decir. Yo me hago cargo de Blaine.

\- No es necesario Burt. – Intervino el ojimiel con voz débil. – De hecho Carl, tampoco tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo conducir mi auto.

\- ¡Ni en tus sueños, chico! No puedes ni mantenerte en pie, menos vas a poder conducir. Ya está dicho, yo te llevo.

\- Burt…

\- No, Blaine. No voy a permitir semejante barbaridad. Sólo voy por mi maleta y nos vamos.

Antes de que se embarcara, su nuevo amigo le dio un poco de té de manzanilla junto a una pastilla para el dolor, esperando que le ayudase en algo, lo cual parecía haber funcionado, porque durante casi todo el trayecto, el chico de cabellera rizada fue adormecido.

Al abrir los ojos, vio un techo blanco y sintió la pesadez de la somnolencia. No estaba seguro de en qué momento se había dormido, recordaba haber llegado donde su médico y que éste empezó a examinarlo mientras le realizaba varias preguntas, pero luego de eso su mente estaba en blanco. Al girar su cabeza vio al hombre de la calva sentado en una silla.

\- Burt…

\- Despertaste. Eso es bueno. – Se levantó y presionó el botón que estaba junto a la cama.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En el hospital.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te desmayaste en medio del chequeo que te realizaba tu médico. Te estuvo controlando hasta que recobraste el conocimiento, sin embargo te dormiste a los pocos segundos. Él dijo que era normal.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Has dormido por siete horas.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y usted qué hace aquí?

\- Cuidándote. Esperando a que despertases. No sabía a quién contactar para que viniese, y no iba a dejarte solo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Primero, me importas Blaine. En este tiempo que llevo de conocerte, realmente he llegado a apreciarte, aunque no lo creas, y estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Segundo, como te comenté en algún momento, tengo un hijo de tu edad, y si y si estuviese atravesando alguna circunstancia difícil, me gustaría que hubiese alguien a su lado dispuesto a ayudarlo.

\- Él es tan afortunado de tenerlo. – Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, terminando enterradas entre los oscuros rizos.

Burt se acercó y lo tomó de la mano cuando la enfermera entró junto al doctor a cargo.

Después de pasar en el hospital por doce horas, Blaine estaba desesperado por salir de ahí. Con varias indicaciones médicas y un tratamiento más fuerte junto a nuevas dosis de los medicamentos, finalmente fue dado de alta.

El de mayor estatura se aseguró de que el ojimiel comprase todo lo que necesitaba y luego lo llevó hasta su casa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante varios días Blaine estuvo solo porque Quinn se encontraba de viaje por el trabajo, pero cuando regresó se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, y se enojó terriblemente al enterarse de lo sucedido.

Las semanas transcurrieron y el de ojos dorados empezaba a recuperarse paulatinamente. La rubia se aseguraba de que cumpliese al pie de la letra cada instrucción dada por el médico y de que tomase sus medicinas correctamente. Al menos mientras ella estaba en casa, y no le quedaba más que confiar en que su amigo lo hiciese al quedarse solo.

Varias cosas habían cambiado desde su regreso, entre ellas el gran impacto al enterarse que Kurt estaba viviendo nuevamente en la ciudad. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo volviese a ver, ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería verlo después de lo que pasó, sin embargo el encuentro fue inevitable porque el cumpleaños de Quinn llegó y ella les había pedido a los dos que estuviesen ese día a su lado.

Una reunión pequeña sólo con sus amistades más cercanas fue lo que realizó, y ellos no podían faltar.

Cuando se encontraron de frente, Blaine desvió la mirada y el resto de la velada lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Un par de semanas había transcurrido desde aquello, pero el ex modelo seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Kurt, quien ya se estaba desesperando, aunque en el fondo no podía culparlo por actuar de esa forma. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario porque éste lo perdonase y pudiesen retomar su amistad.

Encontrarlo en la cafetería había sido perfecto, aunque al comienzo tuvo dudas de ir al lugar luego de lo sucedido con Leo, en ese momento agradecía haberlo hecho.

Con paso firme se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaba el chico sentado cuando vio que un hombre alto y ligeramente fornido lo saludó y se sentó frente a él, tomándolo de la mano segundos después.

El ojiazul sintió una punzada en el pecho al contemplar la escena. El ojimiel lucía feliz en compañía de ese sujeto, y reía de lo que sea que le estuviese diciendo.

¿Por qué no se soltaba del agarre? ¿Por qué permitía que le estuviera sujetando la mano? ¿Acaso era una nueva conquista? ¡No podía ser posible! Blaine estaba enamorado de él, el sentimiento no podía haberse desvanecido tan rápido, ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto verlo con alguien más si él sólo lo veía como un amigo?

No soportando más la escena frente a sus ojos, salió apresuradamente de la cafetería.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Todos los esfuerzos del chico de ojos azules por lograr un acercamiento con el de cabellera rizada habían resultado inútiles. La única vez en que éste le había dirigido la palabra fue para decirle que lo dejase en paz.

Le había dado espacio tal como Quinn había sugerido, pero ese día en el centro comercial, parecía haberse presentado una nueva oportunidad para intentarlo.

Kurt contemplaba a Blaine a lo lejos, y aunque estaba bastante desmejorado por su problema de salud, para él seguía luciendo hermoso. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima ese pensamiento. Sí, a él siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero con el tiempo había dejado de fijarse en eso, sin embargo, por alguna razón últimamente no podía dejar de observarlo y sentir una corriente por todo su cuerpo, y menos podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Verlo de pie, luciendo tan delgado y frágil producía en él ganas de correr a abrazarlo y protegerlo, darle un buen tirón de orejas por no cuidarse, y al mismo tiempo motivarlo y ayudarlo a recuperarse. Quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y… ¿Qué rayos? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Notó como el rostro del ojimiel se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente, y por un segundo creyó que lo estaba mirando y que esa sonrisa era para él, pero a su lado pasó el mismo sujeto de la cafetería de hacía unos días y se acercó al moreno, abrazándolo con fuerza para luego irse juntos del lugar, y eso le provocó varios sentimientos encontrados.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué le molestaba ver al moreno con aquel individuo? ¿Dónde lo había conocido? ¿Estaba interesado en él? ¿Se estaban acostando? Las preguntas no dejaban de rondar su cabeza, pero ¿cuál era el motivo?

Eso que sentía… ¿eran celos? No, qué tontería. ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? Blaine y él habían sido amigos, no había ninguna razón para que sintiera celos.

¿Y si Blaine nunca lo perdonaba? La idea lo aterrorizó por completo. No podía permitir eso, simplemente no lo soportaría. Lo extrañaba demasiado y le dolía esa indiferencia con la que éste lo trataba.

Sintió algo húmedo rodar por su rostro, y al llevar sus manos hacia sus mejillas fue cuando se dio cuenta que varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Su celular sonó haciéndolo saltar. Realizó varias respiraciones antes de sacar el aparato de su bolsillo y vio en la pantalla el nombre de la persona ideal para hablar acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Presionó el botón para aceptar la llamada y soltó el aire retenido.

\- Papá, necesito verte.


	33. Cap 32: Descifrando al Corazón

**_Estaba muy inspirada, así que tuve que sentarme a escribir y terminé en sólo 2 horas y media. Por lo tanto, aquí tienen la actualización que estaban pidiendo ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32:**

 **"** **Descifrando al Corazón"**

* * *

.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban en la habitación y Kurt se removía en la cama cuando sintió a alguien a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente, pero el familiar aroma lo inundó, haciéndolo relajarse.

No tenía idea en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Lo último que recordaba era estar apoyado contra el cuerpo de su padre con el rostro hundido en el hombro de éste mientras él lo abrazaba de forma reconfortante.

Se sintió culpable por estar ocupando espacio e incomodando a su progenitor, razón por la cual comenzó a deslizarse suavemente para levantarse.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

\- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho. – Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

\- Desperté hace una media hora tal vez. Este viejo ya no duerme como antes.

\- No eres viejo, papá.

\- No me has contestado, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A la otra habitación. Te estoy estorbando.

\- No digas tonterías Kurt y acuéstate. Jamás me vas a estorbar. Además, esta cama es lo suficientemente grande, y aunque no lo fuese, no me molestaría tenerte aquí.

\- Ya no soy un niño.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que sólo los niños necesitan a sus padres?

\- Una cosa es necesitarte y otra que duerma en tu cama como cuando era pequeño y…

\- Puras excusas. Siempre que necesites a tu viejo, aquí voy a estar.

\- Que no eres viejo.

\- Bien, bien. Ahora acuéstate que es temprano y no hay ninguna razón para que te levantes.

El ojiazul se acomodó de lado y observó a su padre por varios segundos antes de cerrar los ojos. – Gracias… por todo.

\- Gracias a ti por seguir confiando en mí.

\- Es imposible no hacerlo. Aun cuando no estemos en contacto como antes. Realmente te extraño, papá.

\- También te extraño. – Hubo una pequeña pausa de varios segundos antes de que el hombre mayor se decidiera a continuar con el tema que había quedado inconcluso en la noche. – ¿Qué más hay con ese muchacho?

\- Mmm… Nada… ¿Has hablado con mamá?

\- No me cambies el tema. Te hice una pregunta. Hay mucho que me tienes que aclarar, porque ayer básicamente lo que hiciste fue repetir que estabas hecho un lío, que lo habías arruinado y no sé qué más cosas a las que no les encontré ningún sentido.

\- Es temprano, ¿tenemos que hablar de eso en este momento?

\- Ya que los dos estamos despiertos y no podemos seguir durmiendo.

\- Tengo mucho sueño.

\- Kurt, te conozco al revés y al derecho, una vez que te despiertas no vuelves a dormir.

\- Uno cambia con los años y…

\- ¡Está bien! Si no me quieres contar, no voy a seguir insistiendo. – Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de lado, dándole la espalda a su hijo. Segundos después bufó con frustración. – No lo soporto, simplemente no puedo seguir en la cama. – Empezó a levantarse.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A preparar café. Sabes bien que no soy de los que pueden estar acostados mucho tiempo. Si no me había movido era para no perturbar tu sueño. – Caminó hacia la puerta y volteó por unos segundos. – ¿Estás seguro que no vas a hablar? – Ante el silencio obtenido como respuesta, negó con la cabeza. – Bien, como quieras. – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación para darle algo de espacio y tiempo para pensar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Blaine, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir en esa actitud con Kurt? – Preguntó la rubia mientras colocaba dos tazas con chocolate caliente sobre el desayunador.

\- Es muy temprano para que me estés amargando. – Respondió con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de molestia. – Creo que ese tema ya estaba cerrado.

\- No lo está. – Se sentó frente al joven. – Tanto tú como Kurt son mis amigos y sé que los dos están pasándola mal con ese distanciamiento que impusiste. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, sé que lo extrañas y todavía tienes sentimientos hacia él.

\- No lo entiendes. – Dijo antes de dar un largo trago a su taza. – Nunca lo vas a entender. Kurt me ofendió, se burló de algo que era muy importante para mí. Menospreció lo que yo estaba haciendo por él y prácticamente me llamó un put…

\- ¡No digas eso!

\- Él lo dijo. Con otras palabras, pero al fin y al cabo significan lo mismo.

\- Kurt estaba pasando por un mal momento y se dejó llevar. A todos nos ha pasado.

\- No sabes cómo me sentí.

\- Obviamente no lo sé, aunque puedo imaginarlo. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Blaine, ¿a cuántas personas les dijiste cosas terribles o las ofendiste de distintas maneras? Sí, eso fue en el pasado y ahora has cambiado, lo tengo claro, pero lo hiciste. Creo que de todas las personas, tú eres el que menos debería juzgar un momento de…

\- ¡Genial! Tú tampoco puedes dejar atrás mi pasado. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a echarme en cara el monstruo que era? ¿Me dirás que…?

\- ¡No! ¡Por todos los cielos! Sólo… – Gruñó con frustración. – Me desespera toda esta situación. Francamente no es justo porque esto se ha convertido en un fuego cruzado y estoy en el medio. No puedo ni aconsejar a uno sin sentir que estoy traicionando al otro porque los dos persisten en esa actitud inmadura, sobre todo tú.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Se puso de pie. – No quiero saber más al respecto. Me voy.

\- Soy yo la que se va, pero no sólo en este momento sino también de tu casa.

\- ¿Qué? – De pronto sintió que le costaba respirar y miró a la chica a los ojos.

\- Estoy cansada, ya lo dije. Y como no quiero seguir en medio de todo este lío, me voy. Ya hablé con una amiga y me quedaré con ella por un tiempo hasta que consiga un departamento.

\- No te vayas.

\- Lo lamento, pero no estoy dispuesta a…

\- Por favor. – Su voz sonó débil.

\- No puedo más, Blaine. Te quiero, realmente te quiero mucho, más no voy a continuar con este stress que me están causando. Y como si fuera poco, sigues sin cuidarte y eso me desespera porque no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

\- Sí me cuido.

\- No como debieras. Estuve contando las pastillas que te quedan en los frascos y resulta que hay más de la mitad en cada uno, lo que quiere decir que no las estás tomando como corresponde.

Según las dosis que te mandaron, la medicina ya debería estar terminándose, y no es así.

Si lo que buscas es morirte, no voy a permitir que me involucres. No quiero un día de estos volver de la agencia o de un viaje y encontrarte tirado en el suelo sin pulso.

Y no espero que hagas promesas, porque me has prometido que te vas a cuidar tantas veces que ya tu palabra dejó de tener validez para mí.

\- Quinn…

Sí, la chica estaba siendo dura y lo sabía, sin embargo tenía la esperanza que tal vez esas palabras lograsen hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Era cierto lo que había dicho de no querer regresar y encontrarlo muerto. Sería totalmente devastador y el sólo imaginarlo, la perturbaba.

No estoy tranquila cuando me voy a trabajar porque no dejo de pensar en si habrás tomado la medicina, si estarás comiendo correctamente y sólo lo que puedes, si habrás ido a los chequeos y un largo etcétera.

¡Estuviste hospitalizado hace unas semanas y ni así reaccionas! ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? ¿Qué tu organismo colapse? ¿Qué te digan que tienes cáncer en el hígado? ¿Qué te de un infarto? ¿Qué? Dime para tratar de comprender, porque no logro hacerlo.

Y no me respondas que se te olvida, como lo hiciste la vez pasada, porque no concibo que una persona se olvide de que su vida está en riesgo. Ah, pero de salir con Carl o de ir a pasar el día con Alan no te olvidas… Aunque sea por ellos deberías hacerlo, ya que al parecer son más importantes que yo o lo que pueda decirte.

\- Quinn… no…

El de ojos como la miel se empezó a poner cada vez más pálido, lo que hizo asustar a la chica, levantándose rápidamente de su taburete para correr junto a él. – Blaine, ¿qué tienes? – Estaba enojada, vaya que lo estaba, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupase por su amigo, todo lo contrario. – ¿Blaine?

\- No me dejes. – Pronunció en forma casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero estar solo.

\- Blaine…

\- A veces pienso que sería mejor que me muriese, igual, todas las personas que me importan siempre me dejan. – Se empezó a alejar tambaleándose.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Son horribles! – Logró reaccionar, pero el chico ya había salido de la cocina. – Blaine, espera…

\- No tengo a nadie que realmente me quiera lo suficiente como para… – El nudo en su garganta no lo dejó continuar hablando, por lo que sólo apresuró el paso y se encerró en su habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que Kurt llegó a casa de su padre buscando un poco de claridad y apoyo, sin embargo, la plática que empezó la primera noche, nunca concluyó, y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Sentado en el techo de la casa, contemplaba el cielo despejado mientras mil pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

\- ¿Hay espacio para mí?

La voz lo trajo de regreso al presente y miró a su padre tratando de subir por la cornisa.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – Casi gritó espantado.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! Eres tú él que dice que no soy viejo. Recuerdo que cuando subías al techo era porque realmente estabas pasando por un momento difícil, y yo siempre me sentaba a tu lado. – Con ayuda de su hijo terminó de ascender y se acomodó junto a él.

\- Te amo. – Fue lo primero que el joven de cabellera castaña dijo al ver a su progenitor sentado a un costado.

\- También te amo. – Le sonrió palmeándole la rodilla. – Es una noche muy tranquila. Y mira ese cielo, hay tantas estrellas que sería imposible contarlas.

\- No sé si estoy enamorado o qué es lo que me ocurre. – Soltó sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

El hombre de la calva volteó para observar a su hijo. – ¿A qué se debe la indecisión?

\- Han pasado muchas cosas entre él y yo.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

\- De todo tipo. Trabajábamos juntos y él era insoportable. Juro que era la persona más irritante sobre el planeta, tenía un ego tan grande que no cabía en el mundo, era prepotente, altanero, grosero, egoísta, petulante.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Todo un dechado de virtudes! – Exclamó con ironía.

\- Me hizo la vida imposible. Es más, él fue una de las razones por las que me cambié de sede en la agencia y me fui a vivir a otro estado.

\- ¿Y crees estar enamorado de ese sujeto tan nefasto? ¡Eso sería una locura!

\- Sí y no.

\- No entiendo.

\- Con el tiempo descubrí que todo aquello que proyectaba no era más que una fachada. En el fondo era una persona solitaria que sufría mucho.

Hubo muchas situaciones sobre las cuales no voy a entrar en detalles ahora, pero al final de todo, él empezó a cambiar, a mostrar su verdadera esencia, a esa persona que mantenía oculta bajo todo ese aspecto frío, y resultó ser alguien de verdad maravilloso.

\- Comprendo… ¿Y es de el verdadero ser de quien te enamoraste entonces?

\- Las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron poco a poco y nos volvimos amigos. Pero él siempre mostró interés en mí, desde que era un cretino. Claro que en esa época lo que quería era llevarme a la cama.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¿Quieres decir que ese tipejo trataba de seducirte?

\- Más que eso. Aunque la situación era muy rara… A veces trataba de envolverme en su juego de seducción, otras me ignoraba, luego me acosaba, y estaban esas ocasiones en las que hacía de mi vida un infierno.

\- Te escucho y no puedo creer que hayas pasado por eso y no me contaras antes.

\- Ya no soy un niño, pero agradezco la intención.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Como dije antes, él cambió. Obviamente no es algo que sucedió de un día al otro, fue todo un proceso, más terminó siendo alguien muy diferente.

Al comienzo estuvimos distanciados, pero después decidimos darnos una oportunidad como amigos, y las cosas iban de maravilla.

\- Pero…

\- Leonardo no estaba contento con esa amistad. Lo conocía de tiempo atrás y las cosas no habían sido nada agradables entre ellos, así que le guardaba cierto rencor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo pasaba tiempo con él, se molestó, pero lo peor surgió al notar la buena amistad que teníamos.

Empezó a acusarme de engañarlo y bueno… la relación ya no funcionaba como antes. Habíamos comenzado a tener ciertos problemas, pero él hizo las cosas mucho más grandes de lo que en realidad eran, por lo que terminamos apartándonos. Llegó un punto en el que seguíamos juntos más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Al final, resultó que él tenía un amante.

\- ¡Es un infeliz desgraciado!

\- Lo es. ¿Sabes? En algún momento creí que era el amor de mi vida.

\- Recuerdo la forma en que solías hablarme de él. Llegué a pensar que era el indicado también.

\- Con el tiempo descubrí que no lo era. Había un lado en él que no me gustaba… Las cosas que decía eran terribles, y me fui dando cuenta que no podía pasar mi vida con alguien así. Cuando puse fin a nuestra relación, se volvió loco, y culpó a… mi amigo, hasta deseó su muerte.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Qué clase de persona era el tal Leonardo?

\- Una distinta a la que imaginé y creí y conocer. Pero él ya está lejos y fuera de mi vida y mi corazón.

\- ¿Y ahí es donde entra este chico?

\- Algo así. Cometí un error muy grande con él. Lo ofendí de una forma cruel, y después de eso me enteré de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- Está enojado contigo, supongo.

\- Enojado, dolido, me odia… No lo sé. Y no puedo culparlo, realmente lo lastimé.

\- ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

\- Sí. He tratado de acercarme de diferentes formas, pero no hace más que rechazarme, y eso duele mucho.

\- Tal vez deberías darle un poco de tiempo.

\- Lo hice, sin embargo no resultó. Sigue manteniendo esa distancia… Y ahora está ese sujeto que…

\- ¿Qué sujeto?

\- No sé quién es o dónde lo conoció, pero está siempre a su lado, y cada vez que los veo juntos hay un remolino de emociones dentro de mí.

\- Así que estás celoso.

\- No sé si son celos o qué es lo que me ocurre. Sólo sé que me molesta que me ignore y a él le de todas sus atenciones.

\- ¿Y dices que estás confundido con lo que sientes?

\- Exacto.

\- Creo que necesitas dejar de pensar tanto y prestarle más atención a lo que dice tu corazón.

El fotógrafo clavó sus ojos azules en los de su padre, sin estar seguro a lo que éste se refería.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un nuevo mes daba inicio y con este el cumpleaños de Alan, al cual Kurt estaba invitado y había aceptado contento ir a la pequeña celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en el bar. De hecho, estaba agradecido porque necesitaba despejar su mente, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

Observando el lugar por varios minutos, supuso que su jefe debía tenerlo en alta estima para cerrar el local al público por una noche para que pudiera ser utilizado para la reunión. Le daba gusto por el joven, era un gran ser humano y era bueno que tuviese personas en su vida que lo valorasen.

El ambiente era bastante agradable, las personas ahí presentes conversaban de forma amena, algunas reían, otras bailaban en el área que se despejó con el fin de dejarla como pista, estaban los que degustaban de los bocadillos que se ofrecían, y también había personas disfrutando de una bebida, tal como él lo hacía.

Pero la ligera sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció al ver entrar a dos personas. Había tenido la esperanza de que una de ellas llegase y poder acercarse, pero cuando notó que tenían sus brazos entrelazados, fue como si alguien le hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Los vio dirigirse hacia el homenajeado, y después de eso le resultó imposible quitarles la mirada de encima.

\- Te estaba buscando. – Dijo la rubia modelo apareciendo de pronto.

\- Aquí estoy. – Trató de forzar una sonrisa y empezaron una pequeña plática.

Los minutos pasaban, pero para el castaño se sentían como una eternidad. Incluso había dejado de prestarle atención a lo que su mejor amiga comentaba. Miraba a Blaine conversando sonriente con aquel hombre que solía frecuentarlo, y no estaba seguro si el destino se burlaba de él o le estaba tratando de decir algo.

Aquellos minutos se convirtieron en horas, y él se sentía como una bomba de tiempo a punto de hacer explosión.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrar a ese par por todas partes? ¿No era la ciudad lo suficientemente grande? Pero eso no era lo peor… ¿Por qué ese sujeto frecuentaba tanto al pelinegro? ¿Por qué Blaine lo había llevado a la reunión? ¿Por qué tenía que estar en ese momento tan cerca de él? ¿Por qué…? ¡Un momento! ¡Aquel hombre le estaba acariciando el rostro! ¡No era posible!

\- Hermoso, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¡No puedo más Quinn! ¡Ya no puedo! Sé que Blaine me ha estado dando varias miradas cuando piensa que no me doy cuenta. ¿Por qué me mira si ya no le importo?

\- Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. Aunque estoy segura de que conoces la respuesta, sólo debes prestar más atención a lo que dice tu corazón.

Y ahí estaban esas palabras nuevamente. Su padre le había dicho algo muy parecido. Tal vez ambos tenían razón y debía escuchar y ver las señales… ¿Pero cuáles eran? ¿Qué le trataban de decir?

Volvió a mirar a Blaine y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió algo muy fuerte. Por primera vez el ex modelo no le había desviado la mirada, es más, todavía ambos seguían con los ojos clavados en el otro. Pero Carl lo había tomado de la mano y le estaba acariciando la barbilla.

Los celos brotaron en su totalidad. ¡Sí! ¡Eran celos! ¡No tenía duda de eso! Bien, debía escuchar a su corazón, pero no estaba seguro cuál era el mensaje, ¿o tal vez sí?

Sin poder más con lo que sucedía frente a él, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaban los dos hombres conversando. Al llegar a su lado, tomó al ex modelo de la mano y lo haló hacia él, logrando que se soltase del hombre fornido.

\- ¿Hummel, qué crees que…? – No pudo terminar la pregunta porque fue callado por un beso completamente apasionado.

A los pocos segundos, el de ojos como la miel lo apartó empujándolo por los hombros y le dio una mirada desconcertante.

\- Es tan claro ahora. Te amo Blaine. Juro que te amo.

\- ¿Ahora me amas? ¿Piensas que porque pronuncias esas palabras las cosas van a cambiar?

\- Claro que no. Y tampoco quiero que me ames mágicamente sólo porque finalmente tengo claros mis sentimientos. Me voy a ganar tu amor, no importa el tiempo que necesite para demostrarte que quiero estar contigo.

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar!

\- Sé que todavía me amas, Blaine, aunque lo niegues. Así que no me daré por vencido.

\- Sigue soñando.

\- Sí, lo haré. Porque cada noche sueño contigo, y al despertar pronuncio tu nombre al vacío. Y ahora voy a luchar para volver ese sueño realidad.

El pelinegro lo observó sin saber qué responder a eso y desvió la mirada.

Blaine, entiendo que estás muy dolido por lo que sucedió, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad para hablar. Necesitamos tener una charla y exponer lo que llevamos guardado en el corazón. – Lo tomó de la mano con la esperanza de no ser rechazado.

\- ¿Con que éste es el famoso Hummel? – Una voz desconocida intervino, haciéndolos voltear.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Soy Carl.

\- Bien, Carl. No te entrometas. Esto es entre Blaine y yo. – Miró sus manos todavía juntas y sintió una pequeña esperanza.

\- Suéltalo. – Le removió la mano con fuerza. – No tienes ningún derecho a tocarlo, mucho menos a besarlo. Así que más te vale que no lo vuelvas ni siquiera a intentar.

\- No eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.

\- Tengo todo el derecho porque no te quiero cerca de Blaine.

\- Basta. – Dijo el pelinegro poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del ojimarrón. – No quiero que arruinen el cumpleaños de Alan.

\- Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos. – Respondió tomándolo de la mano.

\- Si hay alguien demás eres tú. – Espetó el castaño. – Blaine no tiene porqué irse contigo.

\- ¡Vaya que eres osado! Luego de todo el daño que le hiciste tienes el descaro de venir a reclamar y decidir lo que debemos hacer.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil, su sangre se heló ante el comentario. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que había ocurrido entre él y Blaine? La única forma es que… No era posible que le hubiese contado… ¿O sí?

\- No tienes idea de lo que hablas. – Dijo casi sin convicción, aunque su intención fue sonar firme.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! Y te lo advierto, mantente alejado de mi novio.

\- ¿Qué? – Sintió como su corazón se contraía.

\- Ya me escuchaste, Blaine es mi novio.


	34. Cap 33: Tomando Decisiones

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33:**

 **"** **Tomando Decisiones"**

* * *

.

Aquellas palabras habían sido peor que recibir un golpe en el estómago, se sentían como cuchillas atravesándolo de pies a cabeza y quemaban en su pecho como brazas ardiendo.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento lo hizo, había salido del local y caminaba por las calles con la mirada perdida, tropezando con algunas personas en su andar.

Novio, el sujeto ese era su novio… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que Blaine lo amaba a él? ¿Tan poco le había durado el enamoramiento? ¿O es que acaso no había sido amor en realidad? Probablemente sólo fue un capricho, una emoción pasajera que ya había superado. No encontraba otra explicación.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer con ese amor que sentía en su corazón? No era justo que hubiese entendido que amaba a Blaine cuando éste ya tenía a alguien más en su vida.

Había estado dispuesto a hacer todo para conquistar al ojimiel, pero ahora que sabía que tenía una pareja, no serviría de nada su esfuerzo. Él no era la clase de persona que intervenía en una relación, así que se retiraría tranquilamente aunque por dentro estuviese cayéndose a pedazos.

Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era darle a Leonardo la oportunidad que le había estado pidiendo desde hacía un tiempo. Ya no sentía nada por él, pero quizá si lo intentaban, podría volver a quererlo, aunque dudaba que aquel sentimiento que inundaba su corazón, pudiese ser reemplazado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba en su habitación dando vueltas desde hacía más media hora. Había tanto en su mente y en su corazón que simplemente no podía estar tranquilo.

Los recuerdos se presentaban uno tras otro de forma inclemente y empezaban a ahogarlo, y el no poder suprimirlos sólo lo desesperaba.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿pero con quién? No podía hacerlo con Quinn por obvias razones, Alan estaba ocupado al máximo con el trabajo, y Carl estaba descartado. Alguna vez Kurt formó parte de esa corta lista, pero había dejado de pertenecer a ella desde hace varios meses.

Esos eran todos los amigos que tenía, aunque había aprendido que no era la cantidad de personas alrededor lo que contaba sino quienes eran reales, los que permanecían a su lado durante la adversidad, por más cliché que sonase, sin embargo, en ese momento deseaba que hubiese otra persona en su vida, alguien con quien pudiese abrir su corazón y…

Se detuvo repentinamente al recordar a ese alguien que sabía lo escucharía, y estaba seguro lo aconsejaría de la mejor forma.

Tomó su celular, buscó el número y lo marcó velozmente mientras seguía dando vueltas por la habitación. Comenzaba a desesperarse ante la espera, pero finalmente contestaron.

 _\- ¡Hola Burt! Soy Blaine._

 _\- ¡Blaine! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- No muy bien. ¿Y usted?_

 _\- Todo tranquilo, ¿pero qué te ocurre?_

 _\- ¿Podríamos hablar o es un mal momento?_

 _\- ¿Asuntos del corazón?_

 _\- Sí, ya sabe…_

 _\- Bueno, parece una epidemia esto del mal de amores. Mi hijo está aquí en casa, sufriendo por alguien también._

 _\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Llamaré después. Que tenga una buena tarde._

Antes de que el hombre mayor pudiese contestar, el pelinegro ya había colgado y lanzaba el teléfono con decepción, cayendo éste debajo de la cama.

Apoyado en la pared, fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y llevó las piernas hacia el pecho, las cuales envolvió con ambos brazos.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron en la reunión, Blaine trató de estar junto a Alan o Quinn, evitando en lo posible a Carl hasta que se retiraron.

\- Bien… ¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede? – Preguntó el ojimarrón mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba el auto estacionado. Y no se te ocurra negarlo porque estuviste eludiéndome todo el tiempo.

Un gran silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. – No es justo, ¿sabes? Me invitaste a la fiesta de tu amigo, y aunque no conocía a nadie, decidí acompañarte para saber un poco más de las personas con las que te relacionas porque quiero conocerte mejor, vine porque deseaba compartir un momento contigo, pero tú deliberadamente sólo me ignoraste.

Cuando se encontraban a unos centímetros del vehículo, el hombre más alto tomó al pelinegro del brazo haciéndolo detenerse. – Es por él, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste que eras mi novio?

\- No veo qué tenga de malo, no he mentido en ningún momento. Somos novios, y dado el descaro que tuvo de ir hacia donde estábamos, apartarte de mi lado para besarte y después hacerme reclamos absurdos, lo mínimo era que supiese que estamos juntos para que no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

\- ¡No estamos juntos, Carl!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Te pedí que fueras mi novio.

\- Y te respondí que no estaba listo para una relación pero que quería que siguiésemos siendo amigos y dijiste que estaba bien.

\- Pero eso fue antes de que empezáramos a salir, de que me invitases a lugares o aceptases mis invitaciones. Si no somos nada, ¿por qué has permitido sin problema las veces que te he tomado de la mano o cuando te demostrado mi afecto de cualquier forma?

\- Somos amigos.

\- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que a todos tus amigos les permites que te acaricien el rostro, te tomen por la barbilla, sujeten tus manos y cualquier otra cosa que se supone sólo hacen las parejas? Porque si es así, no comprendo el tipo de amistades que tienes, aunque debo resaltar que no vi que ninguno de tus amigos en la fiesta se comportase de esa forma contigo.

\- Lamento haberte dado las señales equivocadas, pero no tienes por qué hablarme en ese tono. Creí haber sido claro con…

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo absurdo que es todo esto? Nos hemos llevado a la perfección desde que nos conocimos, hemos sido felices y estoy seguro que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, pero Hummel aparece y lo único que hace es arruinar las cosas. Te recuerdo lo mucho que te lastimó y por eso decidiste alejarte de él, sin embargo ahí estás cayendo a sus pies nuevamente.

\- ¡No es así! Estás muy equivocado si piensas que…

\- Escúchame Blaine, porque no lo voy a repetir, estoy totalmente enamorado de ti y por ti lo daría todo, más no voy a consentir que me hagas a un lado para que corras a los brazos de alguien a quien no le importó hacerte daño y tiene el peor de los conceptos acerca de ti. No dejaré que me apartes para quedarte con él y que luego esperes que yo esté ahí para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos de tu corazón cuando ese imbécil lo rompa.

\- ¿Es una amenaza acaso? ¿O qué, Carl?

\- En lo absoluto, pero ya he pasado por esto antes y no soy plato de segunda mesa ni un premio de consolación. No voy a permitir bajo ningún concepto que juegues conmigo de esa manera.

\- ¿Y dices que Kurt tiene un mal concepto de mí? Aunque no estoy justificándolo, él conoció ese lado mío que era terrible. Fue testigo de a cuantas personas me llevé a la cama, y tal vez el recuerdo de mi pasado no ha podido superarlo y por eso reaccionó de esa forma.

¿Pero tú? No he sido más que honesto contigo desde que te conocí, y sin embargo consideras que soy la clase de persona que jugaría con tus sentimientos. Se supone que en estos meses me has conocido tal como soy, así que, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

\- ¡No me compares con él! Además, estás confundiendo las cosas, así que creo necesitas unos días para poder aclarar tus ideas. No quiero pelear contigo y mucho menos perderte, piénsalo bien, es Hummel o soy yo, pero los dos no tenemos cabida en tu vida.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Burt marcó el número de Blaine sin ningún éxito ya que lo mandaba directo a la contestadora, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje. Acababa de colgar cuando sintió pasos.

\- ¿Todo bien, papá? – El castaño ingresó a la habitación.

\- Sí, era un amigo que necesita charlar un rato.

\- No hubieras cortado la llamada. Puedo esperar.

\- Tranquilo. Tú siempre serás mi prioridad, Kurt. Además, era algo muy personal para tratarlo por teléfono y de forma apresurada. Más tarde iré a hablar con él con calma.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que sí, hijo. Ahora sigamos con lo que me estabas contando. Mencionaste que el chico tiene novio.

\- Así es. – Respondió con una gran tristeza.

\- ¿Y qué te garantiza que son pareja?

\- El cretino de su novio me lo dijo.

\- Que te haya dicho algo no significa que sea verdad. Tal vez sólo lo hizo para alejarte. Mientras no tengas pruebas contundentes, no deberías creerle.

\- No sé papá. – Hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

\- Basado en mi experiencia te puedo asegurar algo, el amor no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, hijo. El muchacho del que estás enamorado también lo está de ti, y tal vez cometiste un error y él puede seguir dolido, pero eso no significa que el sentimiento se haya desvanecido, no si es tan grande como expresaste.

\- Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

\- En primer lugar, averigua si están juntos realmente, aunque lo dudo. Una vez que confirmes esa información, aférrate a tus sentimientos y lucha por ellos. Si el chico es tan extraordinario como me cuentas, entonces vale la pena que te esfuerces por recuperarlo y demostrarle que lamentas aquel traspié.

\- Algo me dice que se va a negar a hacerme caso, papá.

\- Somos humanos y nos equivocamos, pero lo importante es enmendarnos y no volver a caer en la misma falta. Así que conquístalo, y asegúrate de hacerle saber que no lo vas a lastimar nuevamente, y que por el contrario, tienes mucho amor para darle.

\- Soy romántico y detallista, pero sabes bien que no soy del tipo que anda detrás de una persona rogándole.

\- No se trata de que le ruegues sino de que le demuestres lo mucho que te importa, Kurt, pero si no eres capaz de hacer eso por él, entonces no debes amarlo tanto como dices.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Varios golpes en la puerta alertaron sobre la presencia de alguien del otro lado. El hombre mayor apagó el televisor, se levantó del placentero sillón en el que había estado acomodado y se dirigió hacia la mirilla. Luego de comprobar quien estaba en el exterior, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí. Pasa por favor.

\- Fue muy amable de su parte invitarme. – Respondió con gratitud el joven de cabellera oscura.

\- Considera este lugar como tu hogar.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso es… No sé qué decir… Yo…

\- No necesitas decir nada.

\- Mientras más lo conozco, más agradezco a lo que sea que lo puso en mi camino.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo, te lo garantizo. ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, así está bien. Gracias.

\- Deja de agradecerme tanto y vamos a sentarnos. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

\- Jamás voy a poder dejar de agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí, Burt. Significa mucho más de lo que pueda imaginar.

A veces necesitamos a alguien con más sabiduría y experiencia para que nos guíe por el camino correcto, y yo no había tenido a nadie como usted.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

\- Ellos me odian. – Dijo con evidente dolor grabado en su voz.

Ante tal declaración, el hombre mayor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y un nudo se formó en su garganta, tomándole varios segundos poder articular sin sonar titubeante.

\- Los padres no odian a sus hijos. A veces no les resulta fácil tener una buena relación por diversos aspectos, pero eso no significa que…

\- Mis padres me repudian y me sacaron de su vida cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Pero con mucho respeto, no es de lo que he venido a hablar.

\- Blaine… Eso que dices es terrible.

\- No se preocupe. Está bien.

\- ¡No está bien! ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan dejado solo y a la deriva cuando todavía eras un niño?

\- Tenía dieciocho.

\- ¡Eras un niño! Ya sé que la absurda sociedad dictamina que a esa edad debes ser considerado como un adulto, pero es una de las cosas más ridículas en realidad. – Rodó los ojos con molestia. – Si una persona vive en promedio alrededor de ochenta o noventa años, a los dieciocho te aseguro que eres un niño todavía.

\- Ah… Bueno… Logré salir adelante por mi cuenta, y eso es lo que importa.

Cientos de ideas daban vuelta en la cabeza de Burt en ese momento, y ninguna de ellas lo ayudaba a entender lo que los padres de Blaine habían hecho. Trató de imaginar lo difícil que debió ser la vida para éste y su corazón se estrujó totalmente.

\- Eres admirable.

La sorpresa en el rostro del ex modelo ante sus palabras le hizo darse cuenta que nadie le había dicho algo parecido, tal vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Burt… Soy una persona común que…

\- No, chico. ¡Eres realmente extraordinario! No permitas que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. – Se acercó y no pudo evitar abrazarlo de forma protectora, comprendiendo con claridad el que éste se aferrase a él de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Una hora después y en medio de un gran almuerzo, los dos platicaban acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo al más joven.

\- Nunca quise hacerle creer que éramos una pareja. Supongo que aceptar sus acciones era como una forma de sentir que le importaba a alguien. Ni siquiera estoy seguro.

\- ¿Y qué hay del otro chico? Porque mencionaste que los dos son importantes.

\- Lo son. Aunque las cosas en la actualidad no estén en los mejores términos… Él significa mucho para mí.

El ojimiel sabía que no le había contado todos los detalles, y eso incluía lo sucedido en la fiesta, pero estaba tratando de que Burt tuviese una visión global de lo que ocurría. Había dos hombres que formaban parte de su vida y que habían estado a su lado en momentos difíciles en diferentes épocas. Los dos decían estar enamorados de él, y se sentía confundido acerca de lo que debía hacer porque no quería perder a ninguno.

\- Tal vez mi respuesta no es lo que estés esperando, pero considero que debes escuchar lo que te dice el corazón. Hay ocasiones en que debemos dejar de lado la razón y otras en las que debemos poner en una balanza el juicio y los sentimientos, y eso solo tú puedes hacerlo.

\- He ahí el problema, no tengo idea de… No puedo tomar una decisión…

\- No estás enamorado de los dos. Así que no debería ser tan difícil.

\- Los dos me lastimaron de distintas formas y los dos han dudado de mí.

\- Pero han estado contigo cuando los necesitabas, y para mí, eso cuenta mucho. Tal vez ambos cometieron un error, pero todos lo hacemos en algún momento.

\- ¡Sé de eso muy bien! He hecho tantas cosas incorrectas y…

\- Mereces una segunda oportunidad y la vida te la está dando. Cada persona en el mundo tiene derecho a redimirse. Lo mismo se aplica a ellos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un mensaje enviado, la notificación de haber sido recibido y la desesperación del emisor revisando cada cinco minutos su celular por alguna señal.

Dos días después la marca de que el texto fue leído hizo crecer una pequeña esperanza que se volvía intermitente al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

El viernes por la tarde una persona esperaba sentada bajo un gran parasol de colores en una heladería, observaba su reloj de forma espaciada sabiendo que había llegado temprano.

Una pierna temblaba y varios dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa. La cabeza mirando constantemente en varias direcciones y los ojos viajando hacia el accesorio metálico que reposaba sobre su muñeca izquierda cuando fue la hora indicada.

Cinco minutos después la espera continuaba, diez minutos, quince, veinte y un corazón que se agrietaba más con cada segundo de retraso. Treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta minutos y una lágrima se deslizó por una mejilla. Sesenta, setenta, ochenta y un billete fue dejado sobre la mesa. Noventa… una persona se levantaba del asiento que había estado ocupando durante tanto tiempo y salió del lugar.

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, caminaba a paso lento inundado de preguntas y posibles respuestas, cada una más dolorosa que la otra.

\- Tuve un problema con el auto.

Una voz retumbó en sus oídos y su corazón se aceleró. En una escena que parecía estar siendo reproducida en cámara lenta, el chico volteó y vio a dos metros de distancia y frente a él a la persona que había estado esperando.

\- Viniste.

\- Me esperaste.

\- Realmente viniste.

\- Me encontraba lejos, fuera de la ciudad, de hecho, pero llegué.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que seguiría aquí?

\- No lo sabía, sólo tenía la esperanza de que así fuese.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que hayas venido.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- Podemos ir a…

\- Después del viaje tan largo que hice, quiero mi helado. – El castaño rió negando con la cabeza. – Y quiero uno grande con muchas cerezas.

\- Seguro. – Los dos se dirigieron de vuelta al pintoresco local en donde al comienzo la plática fue bastante torpe, pero poco a poco fue cambiando el rumbo.

\- Blaine… – Fue estirando el brazo hasta posar sus dedos sobre la bronceada mano con el temor de ser rechazado, pero al no suceder, respiró profundamente y se animó a continuar. – Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos… Bueno, en realidad te amo y nada desearía más que estar contigo, sin embargo comprendo que ya hay alguien en tu vida que logró ganarse tu corazón, y no voy a causarte ningún problema con él. No voy a ser el que se interponga en tu camino a la felicidad, sólo te pido volver a formar parte de tu vida.

\- Kurt…

\- Ya sé que no será fácil, pero voy a ganarme tu confianza nuevamente. Voy a demostrarte que las cosas pueden ser mejores que antes todavía. Quiero que nos veamos todas las semanas y que salgamos a divertirnos, que conversemos o que…

\- Kurt…

\- Comprendo. De seguro a tu novio no le ha de parecer bien, pero voy a hablar con él para…

\- ¿Hablar con él?

\- Sí, para que no hayan malos entendidos. Carl es tu pareja, y duele, juro que duele mucho, pero como dije antes, quiero ser parte de tu vida y…

\- No tengo novio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no tengo novio.

\- ¿Terminaron? ¿Fue por lo del beso en la fiesta? Voy a arreglarlo, Blaine. Eso no fue tu culpa.

\- Carl y yo nunca estuvimos juntos.

\- Pe…pero él dijo…

\- Esa es una larga historia, sin embargo no es algo que importe ahora.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes...?

\- En lo absoluto.

\- No sabes el alivio que es eso. – Esbozó una gran sonrisa. – Siendo así, entonces voy a poner todo de mi parte para conquistarte y…

\- Hay alguien en mi corazón.

\- No entiendo. Acabas de decir que ustedes no estaban juntos.

\- No estoy hablando de él. Mi corazón se lo di a una persona que no lo quiso en un determinado momento, y sin embargo le pertenece completamente.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando. – Cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza por varios segundos. – Significa que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo, ¿cierto? ¡Pero qué tonto soy! ¡Cómo voy a tener una oportunidad si te lastimé tanto! Lo primero que debo hacer es conseguir que me perdones.

\- Ya lo hice.

\- Tú, ¿hiciste qué?

\- Te perdoné. De no ser así, no estaría aquí en este momento.

\- ¡Oh! Yo… Igual voy a demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte dicho todas esas terribles cosas. Voy a asegurarme de que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí y cuanto me importas.

Y siendo totalmente honesto, espero algún día poder intentar conquistarte. Si es que las cosas no funcionan con esa persona… No es que esté deseando que eso pase… Lo que quiero decir es…

\- Creo que no has entendido todavía.

\- Comprendo, es sólo que no encuentro la manera de expresar lo que estoy sintiendo.

\- No, en realidad no entendiste. Tú eres esa persona a la que le pertenece mi corazón.

\- Blaine…

\- Lo intenté. De todas las formas posibles traté de olvidarte, pero no pude.

\- Tampoco he podido olvidarte. Pero eso no es suficiente, me encargaré de que te enamores de mí otra vez y que…

\- Sigo pensando que no estás entendiendo la totalidad de mis palabras, Kurt. No tienes que hacer nada porque ya te amo, jamás dejé de hacerlo.

\- Aun así. Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien y que vayamos despacio. Voy a invitarte a una cita y… – Las palabras se quedaron presas en su garganta por un instante. – Es importante que primero restauremos todo y las heridas sean cerradas. Te compensaré cada lágrima que derramaste y todo el dolor que te causé. Lo prometo. Y no aceptaré una negativa como respuesta.

\- Te amo.

El castaño limpió las lágrimas que luchaban por ser liberadas y se levantó de la silla con las piernas temblorosas. Rodeó la mesa hasta llegar donde estaba el ojimiel sentado, lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos, tal como lo hizo en la pasada fiesta, se inclinó hacia abajo y empezó a besarlo, sintiéndose en la gloria cuando su acción fue correspondida de inmediato.

\- Lo lamento. No debí… – Susurró al separarse.

\- Yo no lo lamento. – Sonrió de esa forma que Kurt adoraba y que le robaba el aliento.

\- Todavía hay mucho sobre lo que debemos hablar.

\- Podemos ir a tu departamento. No te digo para ir a mi casa porque las amigas de Quinn están ahí y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

\- Claro, vamos.

Caminaban al lado del otro, con sus brazos ligeramente tocándose por fracciones de segundos, y sólo ese pequeño roce se sentía como estar en el séptimo cielo.

¿Dónde dejaste tu auto? El mío está ahí. – Señaló el ojiazul hacia un costado.

\- Te dije cuando llegué que tuve un percance con él. Se ahogó el motor en la carretera, así que me bajé y empecé a caminar hasta que conseguí un taxi que me trajese.

\- ¿Dejaste tu lujoso auto abandonado en medio de la carretera?

\- Tenía que llegar a nuestro encuentro.

\- Pero… Cuesta miles de dólares y…

\- Las cosas materiales no importan. He aprendido a establecer mis prioridades.

\- Blaine… Eso es… ¡Wow! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de besarte en este momento!

\- No veo que haya algo que te impida hacerlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Ya en el departamento del fotógrafo, sentados en el sofá mantuvieron una extensa conversación durante varias horas, en las cuales Kurt hizo muchas promesas que fueron selladas con un beso.

Y aquello que empezó con un tierno ósculo había ido subiendo de intensidad poco a poco hasta tenerlos casi sin ropa en la cama del ojiazul.

Las manos del castaño recorrían el cuerpo del de rizos suavemente. Quería demostrarle su amor de todas las formas posibles, y esa era una de ellas.

El pelinegro suspiraba con cada toque y abrió los ojos para acunar el rostro de porcelana, pasando sus pulgares por las cálidas mejillas.

\- Te amo, Kurt. – Susurró antes de acercarlo para fundir sus labios en un beso romántico. Y soltó un gemido al sentir la anatomía del fotógrafo sobre la suya, permitiéndose perderse en el mar de sensaciones que las blancas manos provocaban.

\- También te amo, Blaine. – Le susurró al oído antes de besarle el cuello.

Los movimientos eran suaves y precisos haciéndolos gemir dentro de la boca del otro, y sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel posible.

El ojiazul comenzó a mover con más fuerza la cadera creando mayor fricción en sus entrepiernas mientras se besaban de forma apasionada.

\- Pensé que íbamos a ir despacio. – Dijo el pelinegro al separarse.

\- Tienes razón. Por hacer algo como esto fue que empezó todo, y no quiero apresurar nada y mucho menos arruinarlo. – Se retiró y acomodó a un lado. – Lo lamento mucho.

El ojimiel lo miró por unos segundos y le dio un beso antes de sentarse y comenzar a ponerse la camisa que había sido olvidada en el suelo. – No hay nada que lamentar, pero realmente me gustaría ir paso a paso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a tomarlo con calma. Como dije temprano, quiero tener una cita contigo y hacer las cosas correctamente.

\- Seguro. – Le sonrió. – Será mejor que me vaya.

Una mano lo sostuvo del brazo. – Quédate esta noche. Prometo que no va a suceder nada, sólo… quédate conmigo.

Suspirando desvió la mirada y luego volvió a ver al chico que yacía en la cama a su lado. – Está bien.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Espero sus comentarios, desde ya, gracias ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Facebook: _Klainer Butt3rfly_**


	35. Destruyendo Muros y Abriendo las Alas P1

_*** Ángeliito Tipáz**_ En este capítulo lo sabrás ;)

 _ *** Samantha Carmona**_ Las cosas van avanzando.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ El amor va surgiendo y encontrando el camino.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Llegó el momento en el que debían hacerlo.

Pronto se sabrá de Carl y Burt seguirá formando parte importante de la relación de Klaine, sin saberlo.

 _ *** Victoria Chavarria** _ El amor, el amor :)

 _ *** veronicaandrearucci**_ Jejeje, ya puedes respirar.

Era necesaria esa charla. ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! Pues aquí les traigo dos capítulos así que tiene mucho más.

 _ *** D'Criss VM**_ De nada Verónica. Aquí lo tienes ya, y por partida doble ;)

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Graaaciiaasss! Esa fue la decisión de Carl y Blaine eligió.

Ellos necesitaban exponer todo lo que llevaban guardado, y era el momento de hacero.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Sí, Carl fue bueno con Blaine y lo ayudó en su momento.

Sí, las cosas van tomando forma para Klaine.

 _ *** Laura Brizuela**_ =)

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Ese fue el suspenso y la angustia que vivió Kurt al no saber si Blaine aparecería.

Han hablado y dejado en claro lo que está sucediendo entre ellos.

No te equivocas, ambos escucharon al buen Burt y tomaron sus consejos =)

Aquí tienes la continuación en dos largos capítulos.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Aww, me emociona que te haya llegado tanto el capítulo :')

Blaine al final llegó dispuesto a aclarar todo.

Burt tiene mucho que ver, y ni siquiera lo sabe.

Lo que esperabas llegó, y por partida doble ;D

 _ *** aandrear**_ Jajajaja, así pasa, y luego todos te miran con cara de WTF, ¿y a esta loca qué le pasa? jajaja xD

Blaine no lo lamenta en lo absoluto.

Por eso les doy 2 capítulos en esta ocasión ;)

Van a estar tranquilos y en su nube de felicidad un tiempo, aunque con pequeños contratiempos que al final fortalecerán su relación (Spoiler Alert).

 _ *** Jeny**_ ¡Yay! Sí, están juntos =)

 _ *** Kary_storan**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, han aclarado todo ya y están listos para darse una oportunidad.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Su momento de estar juntos ha llegado.

Hoy tienes actualización doble y donde pasarán muchas cosas ;)

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ ¡Gracias! Han despejado sus dudas y expuesto sus corazones.

 _ *** RoxiPM**_ Siii, dejaron lo malo atrás y están dispuestos a seguir hacia el frente.

 _ *** KPoundingBAss**_ Ya están juntos.

 _ *** kurtsfarts**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que sea así.

 _ *** anallely12**_ El momento llegó y están juntos. Tan divina. De nada =)

 _ *** abips**_ Todo a su tiempo, y el de ellos ha llegado.

Burt no sabe cuánto los ha ayudado a estar juntos y todo lo que seguirá haciendo...

Definitivamente, vienen muchas más cosas todavía, pero ellos van en buen camino.

Jajaja, ya borraré a Leonardo y todos los que estorben, no te preocupes xD

De nada. Un gran abrazo y una excelente noche.

 _ *** AngelaZavalaRamos**_ ¡Gracias! Lo merecían =)

 _ *** Julieta**_ ¡Hola Julieta! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Es todo un placer leerte!

Burt sin saber ha ayudado a sus dos chicos, y seguirá haciéndolo...

¡Gracias! De todo corazón. Comentarios como los tuyos son los que me mantienen motivada y dando el 100% en todo lo que escribo :')

Aquí está la actualización, y doble, así que tienes mucho que leer.

¡Gracias! Justo la clase de besos que me gustan :3 Más besos para ti desde mi bello Ecuador.

 _ *** ChaviiTaG**_ Son divinos =)

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Era el momento para que aclarasen todo. Jeje, pronto tendrás tu klex, pero por ahora Blaine no está listo.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Muchas gracias Lety :)

 _ *** kerlycali98** _ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Bienvenida!

Aquí tienes la actualización. Dos capítulos para que disfrutes.

 _ *** brendagleek22**_ A Kurt se le botó la cabeza en ese capítulo :/

 _ *** Day7_Mst**_ Entonces he cumplido con mi cometido como escritora, porque justamente de eso se trata, de transportarlas/os a través de la historia y hacerlos vivir todas las emociones y sentimientos de los personajes.

¡Muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando! Aquí estaré dando lo mejor siempre.

 _ *** nayanlop** _ De nada. Bienvenida a a historia =)

Jejeje, ¿y quién no quiere un Blaine o un Darren?

Qué mal que no puedas ver las imágenes =(

Jajajaja, me encantan tus comentarios =D

¡Oh! ¡Qué genial! Me contagias tu alegría al saber que has estado buscando una de mis historias :')

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo está dedicado a mis nuevas/os lectores, en especial a Julieta.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34:**

 **"Destruyendo Muros y Abriendo las Alas"**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

.

Blaine fue despertando con la cálida luz del sol que entraba por su ventana acariciando su rostro, y automáticamente sonrió.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sucedido algo como eso o que se había sentido de esa forma, pero sin duda alguna le gustaba. Y el causante de ese estado de ánimo tenía nombre y apellido: Kurt Hummel.

Se dio la vuelta y abrazó la almohada que estaba a un lado mientras su sonrisa se volvía más amplia todavía, y sin poder evitarlo suspiró.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Quinn y Blaine conversaban en la sala bebiendo té helado cuando una notificación entró al teléfono del chico y su rostro se iluminó al instante.

\- Es Kurt, ¿cierto? Le asignaste un tono especial para él. – El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y algo sonrojado. – Léelo, ¿qué esperas? – Sonrió.

Él rápidamente abrió el mensaje y sus ojos brillaron al ver el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla aun cuando ya sabía quién era el emisor, y la emoción en su rostro se volvía cada vez mayor conforme iba avanzando con cada línea que revisaba.

Antes de que la chica pudiese preguntarle algo, la miró. – Me está invitando a una cita.

\- ¿Una cita? Eso suena a Kurt totalmente. Me alegro mucho por ti y por él, porque hayan decidido darse la oportunidad e intentarlo.

\- Yo también. Y espero realmente que las cosas funcionen.

\- Estoy segura de que será así. – Le acarició la rodilla. – Nunca te vi tan feliz como ahora, y me encanta.

\- Gracias Quinn.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sé que tu alegría por mí es sincera. Es muy distinto a cuando las personas que me rodeaban sólo trataban de complacerme por ser "Blaine Anderson" - hizo comillas con sus dedos - y no porque en verdad les importaba si yo estaba bien o mal.

\- Por supuesto que me importas, eres mi amigo, te quiero mucho y sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. Esos tiempos con aquellas personas quedaron atrás, no vale la pena pensar en ello.

\- Tienes razón, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo.

\- Comprendo, sin embargo no hay que desperdiciar tiempo en algo que no lo vale. Lo que debes hacer ahora es contarme los detalles de la cita. – Dijo con un tono de complicidad. – ¿Dónde van a ir? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora?

\- No lo sé. Preguntó que si el viernes a las siete de la noche estaba bien para mí.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Sí… Y que me extrañaba y no podía esperar para verme.

\- Eso es muy dulce.

\- Lo es.

\- Bueno, no dejes pasar más tiempo y contéstale. Debe estar muriendo de angustia por recibir tu respuesta.

El joven escribió rápidamente un mensaje y luego de enviarlo elevó su mirada hacia la chica, quien lo observaba atentamente. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es lindo verte así de emocionado por salir con alguien. Amo ese nuevo brillo en tus ojos.

\- Quinn… Te quiero mucho. – Se movió hasta quedar junto a ella y la abrazó.

\- Eres un sol. – Le besó la mejilla y le revolvió los rizos con la mano.

Otra notificación sonó y él levantó su celular para revisar el texto.

\- ¿Y?

\- Tengo una cita con Kurt el viernes.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Estaba tan emocionado que se sentía como si fuese un adolescente en su primera cita, pero no lo podía evitar puesto que era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y ansiaba que llegase el viernes por la noche para ver al hombre que aceleraba su corazón.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine esperaba emocionado la llamada del castaño, sostenía un ramo de gerberas de colores en la mano y el celular en la otra. Faltaban diez minutos para que fuesen las siete y pasase por él para ir a un lugar que aún desconocía. Sólo le había dicho que era algo semi formal cuando le preguntó por qué tipo de ropa debería usar.

Toda la semana había pasado buscando el atuendo correcto y se sentía nervioso al respecto. Él siempre había vestido bien, pero lo hacía para él, más no para otra persona ya que la opinión de los demás no le importaba, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, y sin duda alguna quería lucir perfecto para Kurt.

Sabiendo que necesitaría algo que no mostrase lo delgado que estaba, fue muy cuidadoso al elegir cada pieza, probándoselas y analizándolas hasta que finalmente eligió una camisa blanca con botones negros, la cual dejó un poco abierta y llevaba por dentro del pantalón en tono arena, combinado con un cinturón de color chocolate, y para finalizar llevaba un saco azul rey con hombreras medianas, justo para realzar su figura. El toque especial lo daba el pañuelo de color blanco que sobresalía del bolsillo superior del lado izquierdo.

Sus rizos, los cuales había estado dejando crecer, los peinó con esmero para que no se viesen alborotados pero sin perder su forma.

En cuanto a su rostro, no se había afeitado completamente en esos días para tener algo de vello facial ligero pero bien cuidado, lo que le daba una apariencia muy sexy.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada, empezó a mirar el reloj con intervalos de segundos cada vez, y el tiempo se volvió eterno.

Las siete y un minuto y su celular no sonaba. Kurt no lo dejaría plantado, ¿o sí? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca haría algo así. Debía dejar de ponerse paranoico, era tan sólo un minuto de retraso, seguramente algo se había suscitado.

La melodía que le pertenecía al castaño comenzó a llenar el lugar y Blaine respondió de inmediato. Jamás había hecho eso con nadie. Siempre había pensado que era propio de individuos desesperados por atención el contestar en cuanto alguien llamaba, sin embargo, había roto otra de sus reglas con Hummel, pero no le importaba.

Le indicó que saldría enseguida, así que guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo así como las llaves que estaban encima de la mesa y procedió a abrir la puerta principal, apagó la luz y al girar luego de cerrar, terminó envuelto en unos brazos que lo esperaban abiertos a pocos centímetros.

\- ¡Kurt! – Exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¡Hola! – Sonrió y llevó una de sus manos hacia los rizos, acariciándolos suavemente. Fue deslizando la mano hacia bajo hasta llegar al rostro, y con dos de sus dedos trazó un patrón en dirección del rastro de la barba y el bigote. – Me gusta. Estás guapísimo.

Blaine lo miró y soltó un suspiro. – Tú luces espectacular. ¡Eres tan hermoso!

El ojiazul depositó un beso sobre la mejilla del ex modelo. – Gracias. ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí, lo estoy.

Al separarse, el ojimiel aprovechó para observar de pies a cabeza al chico. Llevaba una camiseta negra de algodón con cuello en v, combinada a la perfección con un pantalón azul marino, un cinturón de color arena y un saco en el mismo tono. Un pequeño pañuelo negro resaltaba en el bolsillo.

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Era como si los dos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para combinar sus atuendos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, es sólo que tienes un gusto impecable para la ropa.

Kurt observó el traje de Blaine y le devolvió la sonrisa con emoción al notar la coincidencia. – También tú.

\- Estas son para ti. – Extendió el brazo para entregarle el ramo de flores.

\- Son hermosas, gracias. Yo igual te traje…

\- ¡No es cierto! – Posó su mirada en el ramo de girasoles que sostenía el castaño y que antes no había notado. – ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! Jamás nadie me regaló flores.

\- Espero que no lo consideres inapropiado.

\- Entonces yo también lo estaría siendo.

\- Buen punto.

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta el vehículo que el fotógrafo había conseguido para la cita, abrió la puerta y colocó su ramo en el asiento posterior, Blaine hizo lo mismo antes de subirse.

Luego de un recorrido algo largo, llegaron a un restaurante en donde tras confirmar su reservación fueron llevados al piso superior y cruzaron por unas puertas elegantes de cristal esmerilado para encontrar una única mesa en el centro de la terraza.

\- Este lugar es divino. – Dijo el pelinegro casi en un susurro. Desde donde estaban podían observar toda la ciudad y el juego de las luces que parecía bailar al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones.

\- Sólo lo que mereces. – Le sonrió.

El mesero los acompañó hasta la hermosa mesa redonda de madera, la cual estaba decorada con una lámpara larga transparente, un delgado jarrón de cristal que portaba dos rosas rojas, un par de velas colocadas sobre dos candelabros, uno color oro y otro color perla. Pequeños adornos luminosos de forma cuadriculada se encontraban sentados en las esquinas dando una mayor iluminación.

Champagne (cortesía del restaurante para los clientes que ocupaban dicha zona exclusiva), copas y una elegante vajilla negra de porcelana daban el toque final.

Los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en las amplias sillas de mimbre y permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que notaron la presencia del empleado del local que esperaba para poder atenderlos.

Una vez que realizaron sus órdenes y la comida fue servida, se quedaron completamente solos.

\- Kurt, todo esto es demasiado. No me malinterpretes, me encanta, sin embargo no era necesario. Podíamos haber tenido la cita en la casa y pedido una pizza, y hubiera estado más que feliz sólo por el hecho de estar contigo.

\- Lo sé, para mí hubiese sido igual, pero es justamente por ser como eres que mereces todas las atenciones.

\- Kurt…

\- Quiero que sea inolvidable.

\- Ya lo es.

Mientras disfrutaban de una maravillosa cena, conversaban y se reían. Aquellas dos personas que al conocerse creyeron que nunca podrían estar juntas en el mismo lugar por más de cinco minutos ya que eran tan diferentes y no se soportaban, con el tiempo habían descubierto que tenían en realidad una gran química y tantas cosas en común así como mucho de qué hablar debido a que los temas de conversación entre ellos jamás se agotaban, y era algo que les fascinaba.

Durante las pausas breves que hacían, la música de fondo llenaba el espacio perfecta y armoniosamente mientras que la luz de las velas le daba un toque romántico y especial a todo, haciendo brillar los ojos de ambos de una forma única.

Habían terminado el postre y una botella con vino cuando se quedaron mirando fijamente por lo que pudo ser una eternidad.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió por unos segundos. – Eh… yo… en realidad no bailo.

\- Sólo déjate llevar. – Se puso de pie y extendió su brazo.

El ojimiel respiró profundamente y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida. – Seguro. Pero no te quejes si te piso. – Dijo con una risita mientras se levantaba, avanzando así juntos hacia un área libre.

Blaine colocó una mano en la cintura de Kurt y éste la suya en el hombro del pelinegro. Se miraron a los ojos mientras se mecían en completa simetría. Lentamente sus cuerpos fueron uniéndose cada vez más.

El castaño fue moviendo su mano libre hasta encontrar la del ojimiel, las juntó y entrelazó sus dedos sin apartar la mirada de él. – Tus ojos son tan hermosos Blaine, podría perderme en ellos para siempre.

\- Tus ojos son divinos. – Contestó casi en un susurro. – Son como el cielo que me cubre y en donde encuentro mi refugio.

Kurt se acercó más hasta rozar sus labios en un beso dulce. – Se separaron por unos segundos y lo miró fijamente. – Blaine, te amo, realmente te amo. No sé cómo pude tardar tanto tiempo en darme cuenta.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Kurt. Estoy tan lleno de temores, pero cuando miro tus ojos siento que todo es correcto y tú eres el hogar al que pertenezco.

Lo besó de una forma tan hermosa y perfecta que el castaño se sintió volar hasta perderse en el cielo.

Durante la siguiente canción los dos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por los besos que compartían y el ritmo de sus lenguas que danzaban a la par mientras sus manos entrelazadas se sujetaban con más fuerza.

El momento era tan íntimo y diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiesen vivido antes que ambos podían sentir como sus almas se estaban reconociendo y comenzaban a emerger de sus cuerpos para fundirse hasta convertirse en una sola.

Al separar sus labios, Blaine pegó sus cuerpos aferrándose a Kurt con todas sus fuerzas, colocó la cabeza en el hombro de éste y su mano justo sobre su corazón mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose suavemente.

Cuando un ligero sollozo surgió, el castaño tomó suavemente de la barbilla al hombre de rizos para que enderezara la cabeza y pudieran mirarse a los ojos. Con el pulgar limpió las lágrimas que escapaban sin pena y comenzó a besar el rastro que éstas habían dejado.

La dulzura de Kurt era tal que Blaine no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Dime que eres real, que esto no es un sueño del que voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

\- Claro que soy real, tú y yo, este momento, lo que ambos sentimos. Todo es una realidad. Ha sido un largo camino hasta llegar a este punto, pero ahora estamos aquí y nada va a hacer que me aparte de ti.

El ojimiel enterró el rostro en el cuello del de ojos claros, permitiéndose liberar sus emociones. Y éste acarició su espalda en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes a la vez que le decía todas las palabras que salían de su corazón.

\- Lo siento. – Musitó el ex modelo al cabo de varios minutos y un poco más tranquilo.

\- No lo hagas. No lamentes expresar todo lo que llevas guardado en tu alma. – Es bueno que liberes ese peso que hace opresión en tu pecho.

\- Kurt, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – Unió sus labios de forma suave, y aunque sólo fue una pequeña presión, fue más que perfecto y totalmente significativo.

Varios bailes y la mitad de otra botella con vino después, Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano y empezaron a recorrer toda la gran terraza deleitándose en el espectacular paisaje. – Nadie se había esmerado tanto por mí. – Dijo repentinamente.

\- ¿Nadie? Estoy seguro que más de uno te ha tratado como un rey.

\- No solía salir en citas. Cuando conocía a alguien… Es mejor no hablar de eso.

\- Hazlo por favor, no me molesta. Al contrario, me alegra que confíes en mí como para hablar de cualquier tema. Quiero saber cuáles eran tus estándares. – Hizo chocar sus hombros juguetonamente. – Así que, ¿qué sucedía cuando conocías a alguien que te gustaba? ¿Qué hacías para conquistar a esa persona?

\- No había nadie a quien conquistar. Sólo se trataba de atracción. Si existía, entonces pasábamos un rato coqueteando. Se trataba más de un acto de seducción y luego íbamos a su casa o a un hotel para… En fin, pero eso era todo.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo.

\- Esa era la clase de persona que yo era. Y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca ahora… – Se detuvo frente a la cornisa y realizó una respiración profunda. – Me siento incómodo hablando de ese tema, ¿podemos sólo dejarlo ahí?

\- Seguro. Más sigo intrigado. No es posible que no hayas tenido citas, tal vez antes de empezar tu carrera o de volverte famoso.

\- No dije que jamás haya salido con alguien, dije que nadie había hecho tanto por mí, y es la verdad. Mi primera cita fue siendo un adolescente, con mi primer novio. Resultó bastante torpe todo, así que no fue algo muy memorable en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

\- Porque sucedieron una serie de situaciones que nos llevó a que las cosas no salieran como queríamos y terminamos con su mamá sentada junto a nosotros.

\- ¿Es broma?

\- Lamentablemente no lo es. Y mi historial romántico no es el mejor tampoco. – Negó con la cabeza. – Si realmente quieres te puedo contar en otro momento, pero no hoy, no aquí. Esta noche es para nosotros.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

\- Bien. – Se mordió los labios. – ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Hay algo más planeado?

\- Besarte hasta que el mundo se acabe.

\- Kurt… Creo que has bebido mucho. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Te aseguro que estoy en mis cinco sentidos, y todos están puestos en ti.

\- Bésame. Bésame como si no hubiese un mañana.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las horas transcurrían a paso veloz, aunque para ellos se sintiese como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Al salir del restaurante se dirigieron hacia otro lugar, tomándoles más de quince minutos llegar. Minutos durante los cuales no soltaron sus manos ni dejaron de darse miradas fugaces.

Estacionaron el auto en un lugar seguro y empezaron a recorrer el sitio. Luego de una larga caminata y muchos besos, se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol en un área libre en la que sólo acostumbraban ir personas a hacer ejercicio por las mañanas. Difícilmente se veía algún vehículo en esa zona, y a esa hora eran los únicos ahí.

\- Todo ha sido increíble, Kurt. No hay palabras con las que pueda expresar lo que estoy sintiendo. Has hecho de una cita el momento más perfecto y hermoso de mi vida.

\- Blaine, no es más que lo que mereces. Además, quería demostrarte de alguna forma el lugar que ocupas en mi corazón. Te puedo asegurar que también ha sido hermoso y muy significativo para mí.

\- ¿Cómo agradecerte por esto?

\- Sonriendo. Amo lo dulce que es tu sonrisa. No perdiendo el brillo en tu mirada. Tus ojos son hermosos, y cuando brillan de esa forma pueden iluminar el mundo.

\- Kurt…

\- No tienes que hacer nada más. – Inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

\- Hay tanto de mi pasado que…

\- ¿Qué ocurre con tu pasado?

\- A veces me siento atado a él todavía… Y es como si estas cosas no me sucedieran, nunca lo hacían, así que me cuesta aceptar que son reales. Es más, creo que ni siquiera las merezco por la clase de vida que llevé.

\- Blaine, no es así. Todos cometemos errores, todos tenemos un pasado, pero justamente se llama pasado porque es algo que ya ocurrió y no debe tener cabida en nuestras vidas nunca más.

\- Es diferente para mí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sé que en la noche te dije que no quería hablar sobre eso, pero en este momento siento que necesito sacar todo.

\- Por supuesto, lo que sea que quieras contarme, aquí estoy para escucharte. – Lo tomó de la mano y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar.

\- ¿Estás listo para conocer el resto de mi historia? Te aseguro que no es agradable.

* * *

.

.

 ** _*_** _Las imágenes del look de Blaine y Kurt para su cita así como del lugar al que fueron las pueden ver en Wattpad o en Facebook: **"Klainer Butt3rfly"**_

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias infinitas a todas y todos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar esta historia. Me hacen muy feliz y me emocionan. ¡Gracias a quienes no dejan de hacerlo desde el comienzo y a quienes se van uniendo en cada capítulo!**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a las/los lectores nuevas/os por el apoyo, por dejar sus comentarios y votar por cada capítulo así como por poner esta historia en favoritos.**_


	36. Destruyendo Muros y Abriendo las Alas P2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35:**

 **"** **Destruyendo Muros y Abriendo las Alas"**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

.

Creo que tengo que empezar por Daniel, porque desde ahí parte mi historia. Ambos éramos el primer chico que le gustaba al otro realmente. Me habían gustado otros chicos antes, pero a lo que me refiero es a que fue el primero con el que empecé a tener una amistad. Almorzábamos juntos en la cafetería de la escuela, salíamos a montar bicicleta, nos reuníamos para hacer competencias con los videojuegos… Ya sabes, las cosas que haces con tus amigos cuando eres adolescente.

Pero había química entre los dos, nos gustábamos mucho y ambos lo sabíamos. Así que un día se decidió y me invitó ya en un plano fuera de la amistad. Yo también era el primer chico con el que él iba a salir, así que estábamos muy emocionados con la idea de la primera cita.

Él había planeado un almuerzo en un restaurante al que no nos dejaron entrar por ser menores de edad y no estar acompañados por un adulto. Luego de la rabieta que hizo nos fuimos a caminar al parque. Cuando recordó que no había nadie en su casa terminamos yendo para allá, y una vez ahí no tardamos en preparar algo para un picnic improvisado que realizamos en el patio.

Comimos en medio de una plática que no fluyó bien, supongo que una combinación entre el todavía enojo que él tenía y los nervios. Sí, ya sé, puede sonar ridículo que siendo compañeros en la escuela y amigos, no pudiésemos conversar, pero de algún modo el saber que estábamos en medio de algo romántico hizo que fueran diferentes las cosas.

Al cabo de varios minutos quiso besarme pero se apoyó en mí con fuerza, y como estábamos sentados en una parte que tenía una inclinación, terminé cayéndome de espalda y él rodó por el patio.

\- Todo eso suena adorable y bastante memorable para mí. – Intervino el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Pudo serlo, pero él se molestó ya que se manchó la ropa y dijo que su mamá le daría un sermón por eso.

Traté de calmarlo y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, entonces se calló por unos segundos tras los cuales nos miramos y estuvimos a punto de darnos nuestro primer beso cuando se escuchó la puerta y él brincó asustado.

Su mamá había llegado temprano, y antes de darnos cuenta estaba ahí preguntándonos qué hacíamos en el patio y él le mintió. Dijo que hacía mucho calor y que por eso habíamos decidido salir a refrescarnos y comer algo.

No entendí el motivo de su mentira pero después supuse que no quería que su madre nos estuviese interrumpiendo o interrogando, sin embargo sucedió justamente eso. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que hacía calor y se sentó con nosotros.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír. – ¡No es cierto! Dime que lo estás inventando.

\- ¿Por qué inventaría algo así? Mi primera cita fue un completo desastre, y tú te estás burlando.

\- Oh no, no me burlo, pero no puedes negar que es gracioso, sin embargo no dejo de pensar que fue tierno lo que ocurrió. Y de algún modo funcionó porque terminaron siendo novios.

\- Eso sí. Ya después tuvimos otras citas que fluyeron de mejor manera, aunque no fueron muchas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A él no le gustaba tener citas. Salíamos juntos a diferentes lugares, pero planificar algo para los dos era distinto, y no lo hacíamos.

En algún momento me di cuenta que no le gustaba que estuviésemos en sitios públicos o con sus amigos mostrándonos cariñosos, y cuando le pregunté al respecto siempre tenía alguna excusa por lo general relacionada a que debíamos ser cuidadosos porque nunca sabríamos donde íbamos a encontrar personas de mente cerrada.

A pesar de todo, fue un bonito noviazgo el tiempo que duró, aunque fue algo raro también.

\- ¿Raro?

\- Sí, aunque fui feliz.

\- Eso es lo importante. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

\- Unos meses nada más. Nos encontrábamos en mi casa de hecho celebrando el cuarto mes cuando sus padres llegaron a buscarlo y nos encontraron besándonos.

Palideció en cuanto los escuchó y me empujó con fuerza. Y ellos, bueno, nos habían visto y estaban tan furiosos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no tenían idea de que su hijo fuera gay.

\- ¿Qué? Pe… pero… ustedes…

\- Para mí también fue una sorpresa. Pero lo que más me pasmó fue cuando él me acusó de haber sido yo quien lo había besado. Y sí, yo había iniciado el beso así que lo acepté porque éramos novios y no tenía nada de malo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pero entonces fue ahí cuando negó que estuviésemos juntos y les dijo a sus padres que yo lo buscaba y lo molestaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así?

\- Yo tampoco lo entendía, y te aseguro que dolió mucho.

Pocos días después se puso en contacto conmigo y trató de explicarme que no había tenido otra opción, alegando que sus padres nunca aceptarían tener un hijo homosexual y que ya le había ido bastante mal con ellos ese día.

Me pidió que nos dejásemos de ver por un tiempo, era necesario que sus padres se calmasen para que desistieran de vigilarlo. Me pareció razonable y acepté. Luego de eso nos vimos en dos ocasiones tras las cuales me advirtió que deberíamos mantener oculto todo, que yo ya no podía ir más a su casa y un sin número de cosas más con las que no estuve de acuerdo, así que terminó nuestro noviazgo asegurando que yo había sido especial pero la opinión de sus padres era más importante que yo.

\- Eso es horrible. Lo lamento mucho en verdad.

\- Gracias. Debí saber que una primera cita desastrosa era el preámbulo a lo que sería un noviazgo igual de desastroso… Y con eso también conseguí mi primer corazón roto.

\- Blaine… – Sujetó con más firmeza la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

\- Después de esa experiencia no quise volver a saber de novios, romance ni nada de esas cosas y empecé a enfocarme en mis estudios. El tiempo transcurrió y conocí a alguien más, pero no fue nada importante en realidad porque yo tenía miedo de que me volviesen a lastimar, así que nos besamos en un par de ocasiones pero eso fue todo.

Y ya luego sucedió lo que alguna vez te conté sobre haberles dicho a mis padres que quería ser modelo y posteriormente haber conseguido mi primer contrato, que fue cuando ellos me echaron de la casa.

Como comprenderás, después de aquello lo que menos me interesaba era tener citas. Puse mi mente y todo mi empeño en salir adelante y convertirme algún día en un gran modelo.

Ya en ese medio conocí a muchas personas que sólo estaban interesadas en algo pasajero, pero no era lo que yo quería, así que seguía sin salir con nadie. Un año después conocí a un chico que era modelo de una agencia y me llevó ahí. Nos gustábamos y teníamos una química muy buena así que comenzamos a salir a diferentes lugares y nos besábamos, pero no pasó de ahí.

Por esas cosas de la vida, cuando mi contrato estaba por finalizar, conocí al gran Brat Davis en un desfile y me invitó a formar parte de su agencia. El trabajo ahí era mucho más exigente porque se trataba de un lugar realmente grande y que tenía cobertura en casi todo el país. Supe de inmediato que esa era mi oportunidad para convertirme en un Top Model, pero para eso debía trabajar mucho.

\- Y lo conseguiste. ¡Eso es impresionante! Debiste sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo de lo que lograste.

\- Lo estaba, lo sigo estando porque todo lo que logré fue por mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Jamás acepté el "camino fácil" – Hizo comillas con los dedos. – No acepté cosas raras ni favores de nadie.

\- Eso es genial. ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Ya no tenía tiempo para salir con nadie, sobre todo en el primer año. Y en el camino fui descubriendo como se manejaba el mundo de la moda y las pasarelas. No con eso quiero decir que todos se conduzcan de la misma manera, pero sí más personas de las que puedas imaginar.

En su mayoría se trata de gente que no busca compromisos porque lo único que importa es su carrera. Se involucran unos con otros en situaciones pasajeras porque saben que tienen el mismo pensamiento. Más eso no era lo que yo quería, por lo tanto me hice a la idea que nunca tendría una pareja. No del medio al menos.

Y como si la vida me hubiese tratado de mostrar que me equivocaba, conocí a un chico maravilloso del cual me enamoré y estuvimos juntos por casi un año. Con él tuve lo que llamaría una primera cita decente, no fue nada fuera de lo común, pero significó mucho por el esfuerzo que puso.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- Su nombre era Nathaniel y se convirtió en todo para mí. Realmente estaba enamorado de él. Fue un noviazgo muy bueno. Con él tuve mi primera vez, y descubrí los placeres de la intimidad. No se trataba sólo de sexo, era algo especial y que significaba algo.

\- Así es como debe ser. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Por qué terminaron?

\- Porque su ambición fue más grande que el amor que sentía por mí. Prometió que regresaría cuando el trabajo en Francia para el que lo contrataron terminase y que retomaríamos lo nuestro, lo cual obviamente jamás sucedió porque siempre hubo algo más, un nuevo evento, otro desfile, y un largo etcétera. Al final no le importó dejarme con tal de alcanzar sus sueños.

Después de eso me di cuenta que lo del amor no era para mí. No tenía ningún sentido. Sólo había conseguido que me volviesen a romper el corazón. – Miró hacia un costado con nostalgia. – Y fue cuando tomé la decisión de que no volvería a involucrarme con nadie. No permitiría que me lastimasen nuevamente.

Estaba en una etapa vulnerable cuando alguien me utilizó sólo para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, y eso terminó por romperme. Pero no era la clase de persona que se dejaba vencer por las adversidades y seguí adelante.

El stress del trabajo y todo con lo que tenía que enfrentarme en muchas ocasiones me estaba volviendo loco, y diferentes personas me dijeron que necesitaba relajarme, desahogar todo eso que me tenía mal, y que nada mejor que el sexo para liberar al cuerpo. Creí que se trataba de una broma, pero luego comprendí que no era así.

Al comienzo me resultó difícil, pero empecé a probar lo de estar con alguien nada más que por relajarme y de paso tener algo de compañía, y efectivamente funcionó, así que empecé a adoptarlo como un estilo de vida.

Llegó un punto de mi vida en el que me sentía tan solo y estresado, y los modelos homosexuales no estaban colgando de un árbol precisamente, así que un día de desesperación acepté la invitación de una chica que tenía un tiempo haciéndome insinuaciones.

Fue muy extraño al comienzo, pero ella tenía la experiencia suficiente como para ayudarme a relajarme y disfrutar en cierta forma del momento. Eso me llevó a descubrir cosas nuevas y pude ampliar mis elecciones. Cada vez me resultaba más fácil hacerlo porque para mí no involucraba ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento, era sólo un conductor para liberar tensiones o buscar algo de placer, y así fue como el sexo pasó a convertirse en algo importante pero sin trascendencia.

Sin embargo llegó un punto en el que el sexo no era suficiente porque había ocasiones en las que terminaba dejándome con una sensación de vacío. Estar en la cama con alguien y luego amanecer solo dejó de ser agradable, y eso me tenía en conflicto conmigo mismo al grado que empezó a producirme una gran tristeza ya que estaba perdiendo aquello que me había ayudado a mantener la cordura, pero no tardé en empezar a buscarle un sustituto a mi melancolía, y lo encontré en el alcohol.

Cuando bebía me olvidaba de cada cosa que me molestaba o causaba conflicto, y eso me ayudaba a mantener todo bajo el control que yo quería.

Pronto descubrí que combinar ambas cosas era lo mejor que podía hacer, y sin dudarlo lo adapté a mi vida. Y fue así como llegué a disfrutar del sexo a plenitud y luego no tenía que afrontar el hecho de estar solo porque despertaba envuelto en el malestar que produce beber sin mesura y no podía pensar en nada más.

Bastante patético, ¿cierto? Pero esa fue la persona en la que me convertí… Aquella a la que mis padres despreciaban, la que prometí que jamás sería. – Limpió con el dorso de su mano un par de lágrimas que habían logrado escapar.

\- Tu historia no es fácil, y jamás diría que es patética. Pasaste por mucho y tuviste que afrontarlo solo. Cuando te quedaste sin un techo sobre tu cabeza y el amor, cuidado y guía de nadie, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para salir adelante.

Pero la vida te llevó por tantos caminos complicados y esas experiencias te hicieron darle un rumbo a tu vida que aunque no era el que tenías planeado, al final de cuentas fue el único en el que sentías que tenías el control. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas, y te agradezco infinitamente que hayas confiado en mí para abrir tu corazón y contármelas.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio durante varios minutos. Un silencio que sabían era necesario en ese momento.

\- No es igual para todos, afortunadamente. – Dijo después de un tiempo con la cabeza agachada. – Por eso sentía tanta rabia hacia Quinn.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella llegó a la agencia cuando yo ya había labrado mi camino y mi nombre resaltaba en las pasarelas de todo el país y empezaba a abrirme paso en el exterior.

Era simplemente hermosa y grandiosa en lo que hacía. Supe de inmediato que crecería y se convertiría en alguien importante en esa industria, y no pasó mucho para que eso sucediera. Pero su vida parecía tan perfecta, siempre lejos de lo que fuese negativo. Era como si supiera que hacer en todo momento y se veía tan feliz todo el tiempo.

Estaba consciente de que ella trabajaba con mucho ahínco y todo se lo estaba ganando con esfuerzo. Verla triunfar sin involucrarse en cosas malas me recordaba tanto a mí, a quien solía ser, y eso me hacía sentir enfermo.

Dentro de mí empezó a crecer un gran rechazo hacia ella y la fui alejando lo más que pude. Cuando nos tocó empezar a trabajar juntos las cosas eran muy tensas porque yo así lo quería. Ella era una bofetada diaria, un recordatorio ambulante de quien fui y como me perdí de la manera en que alguna vez había prometido nunca hacerlo.

Es irónico como la vida se empeñó en mantenerla en mi camino y ahora es una de las personas a las que más quiero y a quien le debo tanto.

\- Me alegra que las cosas resultasen así al final entre ustedes. Quinn es la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear.

\- Lo es… Y le hace tanto bien a mi alma su presencia y compañía.

Con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, sus brazos y piernas estaban rozando mientras contemplaban como los colores del alba empezaban a teñir el cielo en un espectáculo majestuoso del que sólo ellos estaban siendo testigos.

Cuando el sol se alzó en lo más alto y sus rayos alumbraron todo alrededor se escuchó un sollozo rompiendo el silencio. – Kurt, ¿piensas que soy…?

\- Blaine, quiero que sepas que eres simplemente maravilloso y que comprendo todo lo que tuviste que pasar. No te juzgo ni tampoco te justifico. Pero tengo que resaltar que admiro la persona que eres. No es nada fácil dejar ciertas cosas atrás, y tú lo has hecho. Te deshiciste de lo que no le hacía bien a tu vida y has vuelto a empezar.

Para mí eres muy valiente y no tengo dudas al decirte que te sigo queriendo en mi vida y estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

El moreno giró la cabeza de lado para poder mirarlo – Kurt… yo… no…

\- Estoy siendo muy honesto contigo. Siempre te he hablado con la verdad y ésta no es la excepción.

El de ojos como la miel negó con la cabeza. – No sabes cuánto me cuesta creer que esto esté sucediendo. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y me haces tan feliz.

\- Y tú a mí. – Se inclinó hacia el costado y lo envolvió por completo entre sus brazos antes de fundirse en un beso romántico y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

\- Me siento tan dichoso de haberte conocido, Kurt. Pensé que el amor jamás sería para alguien como yo… A veces pienso que… No soy digno de ti y…

\- Blaine, no digas esas cosas. Eres una persona bellísima en todos los sentidos.

\- Todo lo que hice fue…

\- Eso pertenece al pasado y es ahí donde debe quedarse. – Se movió hasta quedar arrodillado frente al pelinegro. – Jamás dudes de lo valioso que eres. – Le acarició el rostro por varios segundos.

Los dos se miraron con un brillo especial en medio de un ambiente perfecto, que se sentía cálido tanto por los rayos del sol que los iluminaba como por el calor que emanaba de sus propios cuerpos al estar tan juntos, propiciando un momento único en el que sólo ellos existían.

\- Kurt…

\- Blaine, tal vez no tengo un gran discurso elaborado, pero quiero y necesito saber si tú sigues sintiéndote igual hacia mí, porque deseo tanto que aceptes ser mi novio. Sé que ha sido sólo una cita y hay un largo camino que debemos recorrer todavía, pero no creo que debamos esperar más tiempo antes de estar en una relación oficial y además…

\- Sí Kurt, sí quiero ser tu novio.

El rostro del castaño se iluminó y en un movimiento rápido logró que ambos se movieran y acostó a Blaine en el césped, acomodándose encima de él. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso que duró una eternidad y sus manos permanecieron alrededor del otro todo el tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, el ojiazul juntó sus frentes y le sonrió con dulzura. – Es oficial, tengo al novio más divino del universo.

\- Kurt, después de todo por lo que he pasado nunca creí que esto sería posible. Honestamente lo digo, siempre pensé que el amor jamás sería parte de mi vida otra vez.

Sufrí demasiado y me prometí que no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo… Escuché a quienes me dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerme era ser fuerte y dejar fuera a las personas indeseables. Pero nadie me dijo que cuando dejas de lado a los indeseables también vas alejando a quienes deberían estar en tu vida. Nadie me enseñó que ser fuerte y estar solo puede destruirte más que las personas a tu alrededor.

Cuando te vi la primera vez algo dentro de mí se estremeció como no me había sucedido en mucho tiempo, por eso de inmediato me coloqué mi armadura y te traté con tanta frialdad. La indiferencia y hasta la crueldad eran mis mejores armas para mantenerte lo más lejos posible. Sin embargo tu insistencia empezó a afectarme.

No niego que al comienzo sentí una enorme atracción y te quería en mi cama, así es como estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas, pero conforme te fui conociendo lograste de algún modo traspasar los muros que tardé tanto en construir y que me protegían de que me hicieran daño, y fue cuando empecé a verte de otra forma.

Me ayudaste a cambiar y volver a ser la persona que mantenía encerrada en una prisión de concreto que yo mismo creé. Y eso me aterra tanto porque no sé si estoy listo para enfrentar al mundo tal y como es. Y al mismo tiempo agradezco tu presencia en mi vida, porque hiciste lo que creí imposible, descongelaste mi corazón y lo hiciste volver a latir.

Es tan complicado todo porque siento miedo de ser lastimado, pero al mismo tiempo esto que se ha arraigado en lo más profundo de mi alma me dice que confíe en ti y me permita darte paso a cada rincón de mi vida. Lo cierto es que aunque estuve tratando por mucho tiempo no escuchar esa voz, no puedo seguir ignorándola porque grita a toda voz que te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las ocho de la mañana marcaban en el reloj cuando la puerta de la casa de Blaine se abría dando paso a los dos hombres tomados de la mano.

\- Gracias por todo Kurt. Te aseguro que jamás voy a olvidar esta cita. Me has regalado el momento más perfecto de mi vida.

Sin decir nada, el ojiazul colocó sus manos a los lados del rostro del de rizos y empezó a besarlo de una forma muy romántica, acción que fue correspondida de inmediato.

Blaine envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo del castaño y fueron avanzando hasta que tropezaron con una de las paredes y el más alto aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso hasta que se vieron precisados a separarse por la falta de aire, pero no tardaron en retomar su ritmo.

Cuando el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, Kurt se aprisionó contra Blaine provocando toda clase de sensaciones en los dos, y ambos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos creando una fricción tal entre ellos que los hizo soltar varios gemidos que terminaron ahogados dentro de la boca del otro.

El pelinegro respiró agitadamente y se apartó un poco, tratando de recobrar la compostura. – Voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?

\- Sí, a ti. – Se acercó cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del ojimiel y lo besó. En cuestión de segundos el ósculo se volvió profundo y Blaine lo tomó por la cintura para prolongar el momento.

Kurt fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al cuello y empezó a combinar los besos con pequeñas mordidas. El hombre más bajo le recorría la espalda mientras suspiraba una y otra vez hasta que el castaño regresó a sus labios y le dio acceso a su boca.

Blaine llevó sus manos hacia la cadera de su ahora novio, empezando a acariciarla suavemente y lentamente volviendo los movimientos más atrevidos.

Kurt lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, sus cuerpos en un ascenso y descenso sincronizado irradiando un calor demasiado fuerte.

Ahora era Blaine quien succionaba delicadamente el cuello del castaño haciéndolo estremecer, pero de pronto se detuvo. Podía sentir como un problema iba creciendo en sus pantalones al igual que en los del hombre al que amaba y fue cuando separó sus labios de la blanca piel.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con dificultad el ojiazul.

\- Debemos detenernos o no voy a poder controlarme.

\- No tenemos que controlarnos. – Susurró acariciándole el rostro. – De ti depende.

\- La cuestión es que no quiero seguir… Bueno, sí quiero, pero no estoy listo. Seguramente piensas que es totalmente ridículo viniendo de mí y…

\- Cuando ambos estemos listos. – Interrumpió el castaño y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez de forma suave, acariciando con dulzura los labios de Blaine con los propios. – Lo mejor es que me vaya, aunque se suponía que desayunaríamos juntos. Pero si vuelvo a perderme en tus brazos, no seré capaz de detenerme.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt.

\- Te amo mucho. – Le dijo al oído. – Nos vemos más tarde. – Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se separó para buscar las llaves que habían caído en alguna parte.

Una vez fuera de la casa, subió al auto y le dedicó una sonrisa al ojimiel, quien a su vez no dejó de sonreír feliz hasta que lo vio alejarse.

Kurt trataba de prestar atención al camino, aunque no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido y su corazón se aceleraba más a cada segundo. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiese imaginado que él y Blaine estarían juntos, pero ahora era una realidad que lo golpeaba porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Mientras tanto, Blaine se acostaba en su cama con una sonrisa enorme, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Lo que sentía por Kurt era algo especial y tan grande que a la vez le daba miedo, pero estaba dispuesto a confiar, porque a pesar de su temor, la presencia del castaño lo hacía sentir tranquilo y sobre todo, amado.

* * *

.

.

 ** _* ¿Cómo les pareció la primera cita de los chicos?_**

 ** _* ¿Qué piensan de la vida que tuvo Blaine?_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios =)_**


	37. Cap 36: Cada Vez Más Cerca

_Saludos a todas y todos. Por falta de tiempo no he podido contestar sus reviews, pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo, junto con los nuevos ;)_

 _Sin más que acotar, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo 36:**

 **"Cada Vez Más Cerca"**

* * *

.

Cuando Blaine salió de su habitación frotándose los ojos, el olor a comida inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sonreír. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Quinn había regresado de su viaje.

Avanzó hacia la cocina para encontrarla apagando el horno, y suspiró. Luego de su conversación con Kurt en donde le explicó sus motivos por haberla tratado mal desde que se conocieron, y que a pesar de eso ella se había convertido en una constante en su vida, algo dentro de él se estremeció y ahora la veía de una manera especial. Ella siempre había sido su ancla a tierra, pero él la había ignorado completamente con pleno conocimiento. Sin embargo, la vida seguía manteniéndola a su lado como un recordatorio constante de muchas cosas a las que ahora estaba prestando real atención.

\- Hola. - Dijo con voz suave. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- ¡Cariño! - Sonrió ampliamente dando la vuelta y avanzando hacia él. - Cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Pasé a saludarte pero estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte.

Terminando de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, el de ojos amielados la tomó entre sus brazos y la presionó contra su cuerpo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, de una forma más bien cálida y que implicaba lo mucho que la había extrañado. - Debiste avisarme que llegabas hoy para ir a recogerte al aeropuerto.

La modelo depositó un beso dulce en la mejilla del chico antes de enredar sus dedos por los despeinados rizos. - No tenía idea, ya sabes cómo es esto. Pero no hay problema, tomé un taxi.

\- ¿Un taxi estando yo aquí? Quinn, eso no...

\- Estoy más que acostumbrada. - Negó con la cabeza antes de besar su mejilla nuevamente. - Pero gracias. ¿Buena noche? - Levantó una ceja y sonrió.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Que si pasaste una buena noche. Cuando llegué encontré platos sucios en la mesa y dos copas de vino en la sala junto a una botella casi vacía. Me iba a enojar contigo porque sabes que no puedes beber, pero luego leí en la etiqueta que no contenía alcohol.

\- Lo lamento, pensé lavar todo después pero...

\- Estuviste muy ocupado. - Dijo en tono sugerente. - Porque también encontré los cojines del sofá tirados en el suelo, y una chaqueta cerca de ellos, y sé muy bien es de Kurt porque yo se la regalé. Entendí de inmediato por qué dormías cuando llegué, y lucías feliz, debo agregar, además de que pasa de la una de la tarde y recién despiertas. Lo que me extrañó fue no encontrar una caja de preservat...

\- ¡Quinn! ¡Por todos los cielos! Kurt y yo no...

\- Algo hicieron, porque todo ese desorden no fue provocado por estar sentados tomados de las manos.

\- Bueno... Nos besamos y... estuvimos cariñosos... y... ¡Somos novios! ¡Es normal! No creo que quieras los detalles, ¿cierto?

La chica empezó a reír contemplándolo con ternura. - Nunca imaginé ver a Blaine Anderson ruborizándose al hablar de las actividades que realizó con su pareja.

\- Lo sé... Antes era un descarado put...

\- ¡Oye! ¡No digas esas cosas!

\- Es la verdad, yo...

\- A lo que me refería es a que siempre has sido muy directo y sin tapujos. Tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado y decir cosas malas sobre ti.

\- Lo siento, a veces es más fuerte que yo. - Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

\- Tranquilo. - Le tazó el rostro. - Recuerda que el pasado ya no importa, lo que cuenta es el presente. Eres maravilloso Blaine, no dejes de repetírtelo todos los días.

\- Sí... amm... claro. - Respondió con la voz algo apagada.

\- Dulzura...

\- Tienes razón, sigo intentando. - Hubo una pausa y desvió la mirada.

\- Bueno, ahora deja de buscar excusas para no contarme lo que sucedió aquí anoche.

Los momentos exactos en los que Quinn sabía que debía cambiar de tema o hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, era algo que él agradecía infinitamente. Ella también había aprendido cuando era necesario sentarse y hablar, pero ese no era uno de esos instantes. Era sorprendente lo mucho que había llegado a conocerlo. Soltando el aire retenido, le dio una sonrisa sincera.

\- Kurt vino anoche y pasamos un momento grandioso. Conversamos sobre algunas cosas, luego cenamos, fuimos a la sala para comer el postre...

\- Y tenían más hambre el uno del otro que del postre, porque estaba casi intacto... A juzgar por...

\- ¡Oh, Quinn! ¿Realmente quieres los detalles íntimos?

\- No, pero me encanta la manera en la que te sonrojas. Te ves tan dulce así.

\- Creo que mejor almorzamos.

\- Buena escapada. - Rió con ganas y caminó hacia el horno para sacar lo que había preparado. - Es una receta de familia, espero te guste.

\- Te amo. - Era la primera vez que lo decía. Con el tiempo el sentimiento había ido creciendo, y comprendía que no sólo era cariño lo que albergaba su corazón por la chica de cabello rubio. La amaba, realmente la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- También te amo, Blaine.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron, luego él avanzó hacia donde ella estaba para ayudarla. Se sentía tan bien tenerla alrededor. Sin duda alguna Quinn era la hermana que siempre deseó.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

En el departamento de Kurt se encontraban éste y su novio acomodando varias cosas y demás.

En medio de una plática días atrás, el ojiazul había mencionado que iba reorganizar material del trabajo y hacer unos cuantos cambios en la decoración durante el fin de semana, y Blaine había aparecido ahí, sorprendiéndolo para ayudarlo.

Los dos estaban en ese momento sentados en el suelo revisando el contenido de unas cajas, y Kurt trataba de enfocar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, pero le resultaba difícil porque el ojimiel era una distracción... una perfecta y hermosa distracción de la que no podía quitar sus ojos de encima.

Mientras lo observaba, no dejaba de pensar en lo bien y cómodo que se sentía hacer algo tan simple como eso con él. Era algo tan natural y familiar que hasta podía visualizar su futuro con el hombre que estaba a su lado. La proyección repentina de una imagen de ellos desempacando las cosas en su hogar hizo burbujear su estómago, y sonrió.

Ajeno a esos pensamientos se encontraba el pelinegro revisando unas lentes con total concentración. - ¿Estas son las que van a ir en la repisa?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

\- Las lentes, ¿son las que van a ir en la repisa del frente o son otras?

Kurt miró dentro de la caja por unos segundos. - Sí, son esas... Gracias por venir. - Le sonrió. - No es muy entretenido pasar el día arreglando y desempolvando.

\- Mientras esté contigo, cualquier actividad es perfecta.

\- Eres un sol. Me encanta. - Se inclinó y lo besó. - Cada minuto a tu lado es simplemente maravilloso. - Volvió a unir sus labios.

Al separarse, el de cabellera rizada ronroneó y lo miró a los ojos por un instante. - Soy tan feliz contigo.

El saber que Blaine era feliz después de todo por lo que había pasado, producía en el ojiazul una sensación de dicha que no le cabía en el cuerpo. Estar consciente que él era quien producía esa felicidad, hacía que su corazón martillase en su pecho con fuerza.

Después de una sesión de besos el ex modelo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la repisa en donde comenzó a colocar todo según como Kurt le había indicado previamente.

El castaño levantó la mirada luego de un minuto y lo observó por detrás, produciéndose un nudo en su garganta. Su novio era hermoso, a él le fascinaba de pies a cabeza, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al verlo tan delgado. La ropa que estaba usando se suponía que era de su talla, más le quedaba algo grande.

Tenía días una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza, algo en el tratamiento no estaba funcionando del todo o la enfermedad estaba avanzando. Quería ir con Blaine al médico para que le hicieran una nueva evaluación, pero éste se rehusaba incluso a hablar del tema, y eso le daba miedo porque lo hacía sospechar que tal vez ya sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero no le decía por alguna razón.

Ahora que lo tenía en su vida no podía perderlo. Sentía que se moriría si algo llegase a pasarle. La dicha con la que sonreía hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás se estaba convirtiendo en espesas lágrimas acunándose en sus ojos y un vacío en el estómago.

Dejó a un lado lo que tenía en las manos, empujó las cajas que se encontraban a su alrededor, y se levantó tambaleándose. Caminó a paso lento hasta estar detrás de su novio y lo envolvió con sus brazos, haciéndolo dar un pequeño respingo antes de sentirlo relajarse y apoyarse contra él.

\- Te amo Blaine. Te amo, no tienes idea lo mucho que te amo.

Para el de ojos dorados no había nada mejor en el mundo que escuchar esas dos palabras. Durante tanto tiempo las muestras de afecto faltaron en su vida, y ni qué hablar del amor en cualquiera de sus formas. Por eso, cada vez que Kurt se lo decía, una inmensa alegría lo poseía y su corazón palpitaba emocionado.

Saberse y sentirse amado era lo más grande que le había sucedido, y no entendía cómo pudo sobrevivir tantos años de forma solitaria, aunque eso explicaba por qué su corazón se había congelado.

\- Te amo también. Te amo más que a nada ni a nadie.

Sintió besos suaves en su cuello pero estuvieron acompañados de una humedad cayendo sobre su hombro, por lo que se tensó y giró hasta quedar de frente a su pareja.

\- Te amo Blaine. - Lo apretó con más fuerza.

\- Kurt, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? - Limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar.

\- Lo que pasa es que te amo tanto... Quiero que estés bien y...

\- Estoy bien. Me siento muy bien. - Lo tomó por la barbilla suavemente. - Nunca fui tan feliz en toda mi vida.

\- Blaine... - Lo que iba a decir quedó atrapado en su garganta porque sus labios fueron presionados de forma dulce y romántica, y aunque por unos segundos permaneció impávido, comenzó a devolver el beso con todo el amor que sentía por su novio.

\- Te amo Kurt. Te amo. Eres todo para mí. Haría lo que sea por ti.

\- ¿Lo que sea? - El moreno asintió. Bien, de eso se valdría para convencerlo de ir a hacerse un chequeo. Tal vez no era jugar limpio, pero si era la única forma de lograrlo, lo usaría a su favor. Su salud y bienestar eran primordiales. - No te puedes retractar, sin importar qué.

\- Por supuesto. - Sonrió. - ¿Hay algo que quieras en particular?

El ojiazul suspiró. Sabía muy bien lo que le pediría, pero en ese momento que esa mirada tan hermosa y cálida se posaba sobre él, decidió no mencionarlo y sólo expresarse mediante un beso cargado de sentimiento. - Luego te lo digo. - Le susurró al oído antes de volver a besarlo.

Cuando se separaron, el castaño le acarició el rostro. - Blaine, te amo, realmente te amo. No puedo dejar de decirlo... Sólo espero no te canses de...

\- Jamás podría cansarme de escucharlo. - Lo tomó por la cintura y esta vez el beso duró por un tiempo prolongado que sólo se vio forzado a terminar cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a doler por la falta de aire. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con unos hermosos orbes azules que lo contemplaban de una forma especial.

Kurt le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, descendiendo poco a poco por la mejilla. Blaine suspiró y se apoyó en aquella mano que tazaba su rostro, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de eliminar el espacio entre ellos y presionar sus labios de forma ligera contra los de su amado.

De forma gradual el beso se fue volviendo profundo y ambos disfrutaban del mar de sensaciones que les producía. El castaño dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y se aferró al cuerpo del pelinegro como si tratase de no dejarlo ir jamás.

Se habían besado cientos de veces, pero en ese momento se sentía diferente, había algo uniéndolos. Kurt podía sentir la forma en que sus almas iban hilvanándose para convertirse en una. Jamás había experimentado nada igual, y supo que Blaine también lo sintió porque éste se estremeció entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron con un gran brillo en los ojos antes de subir la intensidad del beso.

Kurt soltó un sonido entre un gemido y un gruñido cuando la lengua de su novio exploró su boca con avidez y seguridad para terminar mordiéndole los labios con suavidad.

Estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, enterró sus dedos con firmeza en el delgado cuerpo de Blaine, hasta sentir algunos huesos, y soltó pronto el agarre.

\- Lo lamento. - Dijo separándose, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos cargados de preocupación. - ¿Te lastimé?

El ex modelo parpadeó con la mirada teñida de deseo. Tenía los labios rojos y hermosamente hinchados. - Estoy bien, no hay nada que debas lamentar.

\- Pero...

\- Shh. - Colocó un dedo sobre los suaves labios de su pareja y los acarició con cuidado produciéndole una gran corriente por toda su anatomía. - Eres tan hermoso, Kurt.

\- Mira quien lo dice. - Susurró con una voz grave.

Blaine suspiró y se dirigió hacia el pálido cuello en donde empezó a besar y succionar suavemente, provocando que el ojiazul temblase y jadease. - Amo la forma en la que sabes. - Mordió con cuidado la piel expuesta. - Me encanta como hueles. - Kurt gimió y volvió a clavarle los dedos en la espalda. - Amo los sonidos que haces.

El castaño llevó la otra mano hacia la cabeza de Blaine y enredó sus dedos entre los espesos rizos mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Luego fue su turno y comenzó a recorrer el cuello del pelinegro, pero se vio más atrevido al llevar sus manos hacia la cadera de éste, acariciándola y descendiendo hasta los muslos.

Poco a poco aprisionaron sus cuerpos provocando mil sensaciones, y ambos se movieron creando una perfecta fricción en un ritmo que ambos conocían ya a la perfección, pues era algo que habían estado haciendo últimamente. Los gemidos producidos fueron encarcelados dentro de la boca del otro al fundirse en el baile que sus labios realizaron en forma de un beso profundo.

Sin importar la cantidad de veces que habían hecho eso, siempre se sentía perfecto, era como si algo nuevo surgiese en cada ocasión. No sólo era sensual y pasional, había una conexión implícita, por muy cliché que sonase.

Kurt rodó con más fuerza la cadera, empujándola varias veces antes de que Blaine jadease sin control. Esa era la respuesta que conseguía cada vez que hacía eso, y simplemente le fascinaba.

Sonrió en satisfacción al saber que era él quien provocaba esas reacciones en el de ojos pardos, y volvió a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la camiseta para acariciarle el pecho.

Blaine también introdujo sus cálidas manos por debajo de la prenda de Kurt, y éstas se deleitaban al contacto de la suave piel.

Las caricias de ambos eran una combinación perfecta entre amor y pasión.

Pronto el ojiazul estaba retirando la camiseta del ex modelo y sus labios llegaron hasta su pecho, acariciando y besando a la vez la piel caliente.

Los dedos del moreno encontraron el dobladillo de la prenda de Kurt y comenzó a levantarla en un movimiento suave hasta habérsela quitado.

Ambos contemplaron por varios segundos la semidesnudez del otro antes de besarse.

Al separarse, Kurt miró con cierta duda a su novio. En los cinco meses que llevaban juntos lo máximo que habían hecho era acariciarse un poco, pero siempre con la ropa puesta. Éste era un paso más en su relación y quería asegurarse de que Blaine no tuviese dudas. Lo había esperado todo ese tiempo y no le importaba seguir haciéndolo.

\- ¿Estás seguro, amor? - Preguntó con vacilación.

\- Sí... No sé hasta dónde, pero sí. - Lo besó. - No quiero que lo nuestro sea sólo físico y...

\- Nuestra relación va más allá, la estamos construyendo día a día con bases sólidas, y con mucho, mucho amor.

Los ósculos iban y venían de manera romántica y total entrega. - Te deseo Kurt, pero sobre todo, te necesito.

\- Y yo a ti, más de lo que puedas imaginar. - Aprisionó su cuerpo una vez más contra el de Blaine, y luego de varios besos lo tomó de los muslos con facilidad y lo levantó. Éste cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura sin separar sus labios. Kurt avanzó a tientas hasta el sofá donde lo depositó con cuidado y después de observarlo durante unos segundos, fue descendiendo y lo besó suavemente en los labios, luego por el rostro y siguió deslizándose por el cuello hasta bajar por el hombro y de ahí hacia al pecho, el cual se encargó de adorar milímetro a milímetro.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con esos ojos cálidos que lo contemplaban atentamente con una mezcla de deseo y amor.

Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama, estaremos más cómodos ahí. - Susurró.

\- El sofá es lo suficientemente grande y cómodo. - Respondió el de rizos sin dejar de mirarlo. - Es mucho mejor que el que tenías antes.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el castaño bajó la cabeza y una vez más plantó sus labios sobre la anatomía de su pareja, en medio de besos y pequeñas respiraciones que creaban un efecto fantasma sobre la piel aceitunada.

Blaine le procuró las mismas atenciones y pronto los dos estaban perdiéndose en medio de las sensaciones que los cubrían.

Cuando Kurt dejó que su cuerpo se presionase en su totalidad con el del pelinegro, éste soltó un sonido entre un jadeo de sorpresa y un quejido, lo que lo hizo detenerse. No había pensado en ello antes, pero dadas las circunstancias él pesaba mucho más, y era evidente que lo estaba aplastando.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó con preocupación.

Con una hermosa sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos, le respondió. - Estoy bien. Más que bien. - Se inclinó hacia el frente, apoyándose en los codos y besó la blanca piel hasta que el de ojos como el cielo fue relajándose y volvió a entregarse al dulce momento.

El castaño se acomodó procurando no hacer tanta presión, sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección, reconociéndose y comenzando un ligero vaivén que era suficiente para hacerlos sentir en el cielo.

Los besos se tornaron más pasionales, sus manos recorrían la anatomía del otro con devoción a la vez que la fricción que estaban creando era tan potente que aunque tenían todavía los pantalones puestos, los tenía a los dos gimiendo.

\- No puedo creer lo bien que se siente esto. - Dijo Kurt en medio de jadeos.

Blaine soltó una risita. - Me gusta. Es magnífico.

\- Lo es. A mí también me gusta mucho. Es la mejor experiencia porque es contigo.

El moreno subió una pierna hasta la cadera del castaño, ambos envueltos en un éxtasis profundo y tan divino que parecía que los quemaba a fuego lento, y continuaron así por un tiempo hasta que éste realizó varias respiraciones con algo de dificultad. Kurt supo que era el momento de cambiar de posición, pero no iba a mencionarlo, Blaine seguía luchando con su autoestima debido a su bajo peso, y si decía algo, sólo arruinaría el momento.

\- Cariño, creo deberíamos detenernos un poco. - Fue desacelerando sus movimientos y levantándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si continuamos terminaremos sucios y pegajosos dentro de los pantalones. - Bien, esa era una buena excusa, aunque también era cierto.

\- La verdad, no me importa. Se siente tan bien hacer esto contigo. Nunca me he sentido así en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Nunca?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, y antes de ser capaz de decir algo, sus labios fueron capturados por los del ojiazul.

\- Kurt... - Gimió dentro de la boca que le estaba arrebatando el aire y la cordura.

\- Te quiero arriba. - Gruñó y lo sostuvo con sus brazos para ir girando.

Al notar lo que estaba haciendo su novio, el de ojos como la miel se aferró a él con los brazos y piernas para facilitarle el trabajo, y siguieron moviéndose hasta que el castaño quedó bajo el ligero cuerpo.

Besos, caricias, palabras de amor y muchas promesas eran hechas en medio de un momento que podría calificarse como perfección pura ya que se trataba de la comunión de dos almas que expresaban su amor total a través de sus cuerpos.

En un momento determinado, Blaine se irguió y llevó sus manos hacia el botón del pantalón de su amado, pidiendo su permiso con la mirada, el cual fue concedido con una sonrisa. Con pericia abrió la prenda y la deslizó hasta retirarla, pero sus labios acompañaron cada centímetro de piel que iba siendo expuesta.

Kurt era extremadamente atractivo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, y sonrió de forma seductora arrastrándose por el sofá y separándole las piernas para acomodarse en medio de ellas y repartir besos calientes por todas partes.

Luego de una maravillosa tortura y tratando de recobrar el casi nulo control que le quedaba, el castaño deslizó sus manos por dentro del pantalón de Blaine y lo acarició antes de capturar sus labios y después avanzar hasta cubrir cada parte del cuerpo que le fue posible alcanzar. La prenda no tardó en ser retirada y ambos se encontraban en iguales condiciones.

El moreno se acomodó sobre Kurt, presionando su dureza contra la de éste. Ambos se movían simétricamente y sus labios realizaban aquel baile que ya conocían.

El más alto abrió los ojos y le acarició el rostro a su novio, haciendo que éste también lo mirase. - Te amo Blaine. - Dijo con dificultad antes de soltar un gemido profundo.

\- Te amo Kurt. - Respondió con igual dificultad y los ojos llenos de un brillo especial.

El de piel nívea se dejó llevar por sus instintos, sus manos se movían en todas direcciones, sintió su garganta secarse y el calor creciendo tanto en su interior como en el exterior. Fue moviéndose hasta lograr estar arrodillado con Blaine en la misma posición, lo cual no era tan fácil estando en el sofá. Sus mejillas se encendieron y no se sentía capaz de pronunciar algo con sentido.

El pelinegro comprendió de inmediato lo que su pareja quería hacer y le dio una de esas sonrisas que le provocaban nudos en el estómago. Lo tomó de las manos y las besó con ternura, así como cada uno de sus dedos para después llevarlos hacia el filo de su ropa interior. - Hazlo. - Dijo en voz suave.

Kurt se humedeció los labios y sólo pudo asentir. Estaba temblando como si nunca hubiese hecho algo así. Bueno, nunca había llegado a ese punto con Blaine, el hombre al que amaba con todo su ser. Estaba a punto de verlo desnudo por primera vez, por supuesto que se sentía nervioso.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo antes de deslizar el boxer en dos tonalidades de azul. Al llegar hasta las rodillas, que era hasta donde podía bajarlo por la posición en la que se encontraban, dedicó un momento para mirar a su novio. Era perfecto, su cuerpo, su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus partes íntimas... Todo lo que veía le encantaba y lo tenía sin aliento. Respiró profundamente y se estremeció al escuchar en su oído un "¿puedo?" que le erizó la piel.

\- Sí. - Dijo casi como una súplica, y sintió como la única prenda que le quedaba iba descendiendo, descubriendo aquella parte de su anatomía que estaba a punto de exponer ante el hombre que amaba.

No supo en qué momento éste lo hizo, pero al sentir una ligera brisa rozando su entrepierna fue cuando entendió que estaba desnudo.

Los labios de Blaine viajaron suaves por todas partes, seguros, con amor y entrega. Kurt cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido.

Todo lo que estaban haciendo era nuevo entre ellos, y se aseguraban de que el otro lo estuviese disfrutado en su totalidad. Sus manos y sus bocas estaban realizando un trabajo fantástico y cumpliendo el cometido de tener deshaciéndose de placer a su respectiva pareja.

Estando cerca de su culminación, ambos sabían que no iban a ir más allá. - Kurt... yo... - Trató de explicar o tal vez justificar, más fue interrumpido.

\- Antes de que digas algo, tienes que saber que todo ha sido perfecto, es la mejor noche de mi vida, Blaine. Y honestamente, tenía claro que no llegaríamos más lejos, es más, hemos hecho mucho más de lo que supuse. - Lo abrazó firmemente y fue acostándose de espalda, con él encima, y lo besó como si su vida dependiese de eso.

El ojimiel se acomodó correctamente y empezó a mover sus caderas de forma suave hasta ir aumentando gradualmente la fuerza, escuchando los gemidos de Kurt, lo cual sólo lo encendía más.

Hummel enganchó las piernas en la cintura de su novio y empezó a moverse con mayor impulso. Lo abrazó una vez más y soltó un suspiro cuando éste lo envolvió con sus brazos de una manera que lo hizo sentirse completamente amado.

Él quería que Blaine se sintiese de la misma forma, lo amaba mucho y procuraba demostrárselo en cada movimiento, con cada gesto, suspiro, beso y palabra.

Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados como si de uno solo se tratase, sus labios se buscaban al igual que sus ojos, los cuales era difícil mantener abiertos en medio del punto culminante que estaba haciéndose presente, pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de contemplar al otro.

Varias palabras dulces fueron expresadas así como una infinidad de "te amo" antes de que Kurt se sacudiera por completo y su mirada se nublase por varios segundos cuando su culminación llegó. Su cuerpo completamente extasiado y tembloroso cayó sobre el sofá todavía retorciéndose. Otro te amo fue pronunciado con su respiración entrecortada.

Blaine sólo se empujó una vez más antes de dejar escapar un gran grito ahogado con el nombre de su pareja inmerso, y se dejó caer sobre él.

Ninguno de los dos paraba de jadear, y aunque estaban cubiertos de sudor y fluidos, no se soltaban. Todavía estaban aferrados al cuerpo del otro, y con dificultad empezaron a besarse. Sus huesos se sentían como gelatina y seguían temblando. Parecía que el gran éxtasis que habían alcanzado, se negaba a abandonarlos.

Les tomó un tiempo largo estabilizarse, y a pesar de que ya eran capaces de moverse, no se soltaban ni separaban sus labios.

Blaine estiró un brazo poco después hasta encontrar una de las camisetas que yacía en el suelo, y con ella los limpió. Kurt frunció el ceño, pero su expresión se relajó al ver la forma tan dulce en que su novio se estaba encargando de él. - Prometo lavarla bien, pero no tengo la menor intención de levantarme a buscar nada.

\- Tampoco te iba a permitir que te levantases. - Sonrió.

Minutos después y a regañadientes, el castaño dejó que Blaine se quitase de encima y se acomodase a un lado, pero lo volvió a abrazar y frotó su nariz en el cuello de éste. Se sentía tan bien estar así, sentir a su amado atado a su alma.

El de ojos como la miel envolvió con sus brazos a su novio y repartió besos por todo su rostro, haciéndolo suspirar.

Ambos se sentían felices, en paz, enamorados completamente, no podía haber en el mundo una mejor sensación que aquella que rebozaba en sus corazones.

El cansancio empezó a apoderarse de Kurt, así que levantó la cabeza para darle una última mirada al amor de su vida, pero algo astilló su dicha. En su rostro pudo notar un atisbo de algo que no sabía si era pesadumbre o de qué otra forma definirlo. - Blaine... ¿qué tienes?

\- Te amo.

\- Pero...

\- Te amo Kurt. - Le sonrió ligeramente y le besó la frente.

\- ¿Te arrep...?

\- Ni siquiera termines esa palabra. Ha sido la noche más maravillosa que he tenido. Eres increíble, y sí tuviera fuerzas, iría por una segunda ronda sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sólo estoy muy cansado. Realmente extenuado.

¡Oh! Eso debía ser, Blaine se agotaba mucho debido a su condición médica. No había pensado en eso antes. - Vamos a la cama para dormir un rato, ambos lo necesitamos.

\- No, aquí está bien. No puedo dar un paso.

\- No hay problema. - Le dio varios besos y disimuladamente lo siguió observando. Lo conocía bien y sabía que había algo más implícito. De pronto pudo verlo con claridad, era miedo. A pesar de llevar cinco meses siendo pareja, el pelinegro no había superado del todo el temor a amar y haber entregado su corazón. Y no podía culparlo por eso. En más de una ocasión había mencionado el pensar que todo era un sueño y que le asustaba despertar un día.

Pero él se encargaría de alejar esos pensamientos una vez más hasta lograr eliminarlos en su totalidad en algún momento. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle ligeramente el torso, eran toques dulces que fueron acompañados por besos suaves.

El sueño que había sentido antes se estaba desvaneciendo. Simplemente no podía dormirse sabiendo que su novio se sentía de esa forma.

\- Te amo Kurt.

\- Te amo mucho Blaine. Siempre te voy a amar. - Comenzó a repetir besos por su rostro hasta que lo vio sonreír genuinamente. Siguió repartiendo besos y pequeñas caricias, lograndoque éste se relajase y cerrase los ojos con una exhalación.

Sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, el ojiazul despertó y colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno, rozándole la piel con las yemas de los dedos. Al escuchar un suspiro profundo, levantó la mirada. El ex modelo contemplaba el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Amor... - Lo tomó de la barbilla.

\- ¡Kurt! - Brincó ligeramente.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. - Tenemos que hablar.

\- No lo digas, por favor. Ya lo sé, sólo... no lo digas.

* * *

.

.

 _ *** ¿De qué querrá hablar Kurt?**_

 _ *** ¿Qué es lo que cree saber Blaine?**_


	38. Cap 37: Conflictos Internos

_*** Victoria Chavarria** _ Sí, ya son novios, y se aman mucho.

 _ *** D'Criss VM**_ Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Genial! Se demuestran todo su amor y han disfrutado de su cita.

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y gracias por la emoción con la que recibes cada actualización.

Hoy vas a averiguarlo.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Amor, amor, amor por todas partes. Y una cita de ensueño *-*

Sí, Kurt lo ama y se preocupa mucho por él.

Definitivamente Kurt está preocupado y a punto de llevarlo arrastrado al médico si es necesario.

Me hace feliz saberlo =)

 _ *** veronicaandrearucci**_ Han tenido una primera cita inolvidable. Jejejeje, yo también quiero =D

¡Gracias! Ahora su pasado ha quedado descubierto y Kurt puede entender mejor las cosas.

Han tenido un momento muy especial, es otro paso en su relación.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ ¡Gracias Nicol! Ya son novios =) Ellos se aman mucho, y ahora están demostrándoselo.

Kurt le está demostrando de todas las formas que puede, lo mucho que lo ama y que le importa.

Sí, la enfermedad de Blaine está produciendo estragos nuevamente.

Facebook es número en hacer eso =/

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Me alegra que te hay gustado. Faltan muchas cosas todavía.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Así es, la vida de Blaine ha sido difícil.

Lo son, y se aman mucho ;)

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Ellos son divinos. Se avecinan algunas complicaciones.

¡Gracias! Siempre pongo mi corazón en lo que escribo. Hoy sabrás la respuesta a eso.

 _ *** Andrea Ramírez** _ ¡Qué mal! =(

 _ *** Nayan Lopez**_ Hay muchas cosas detrás del mundo del modelaje, pero Blaine jamás cayó en ninguna de ellas.

Ahí hay amor siendo develado. Los dos disfrutaron de un gran momento, pero Kurt recordó que estaba con alguien y entró en pánico.

Jajaja, muy poas personas se bien ven esas fotos xD

Es muy cierto, Kurt y Leonardo se engañaron mutuamente, aunque las circunstancias fueron distintas.

Kurt estaba tratando de acercarse de algún modo ya que las cosas estaban mal entre ellos.

¡Burt ha llegado!

¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué te voy a demandar? :O

Tengo un alma que a veces se vuelve muy poética =) Jajaja, seguro, úsalo en la tarea xD

El momento de su primera cita llegó. Blaine tiene mucho dinero.

Kurt es el hogar de Blaine y viceversa.

Jajaja, imagínate esa cita con la mamá a un lado xD

Esa era la vida de Blaine, totalmente descarriada. Y pasó por cosas difíciles también. Blaine necesitaba abrir su corazón y contarle a Kurt las cosas por las que ha pasado.

Lamentablemente hay personas que le dan más importancia al qué dirán y renuncian a ser ellas mismas.

Jajaja, Quinn sabe xD

Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad a esta historia :)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Su primera cita fue perfecta e inolvidable.

Blaine ha encontrado finalmente alguien a quien abrirle su corazón. Ahora Kurt entiende mucho de lo que ha pasado.

Hoy descubrirás parte de esa interrogante.

 _ *** Day7_Mst**_ =) Me alegra que te haya gustado.

¡Gracias por tus palabras! Y gracias por la corrección del lío sofá-cama-colchón jaja xD

Sí, como lo conversamos esa noche, muy acertadas tus percepciones.

Jajajaja, el klex cegando y nublando los sentidos a más de una/o xD

Los dos han aprendido a conocerse mutuamente, y eso es bueno para su relación.

La salud de Blaine está comenzando a molestar nuevamente.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Están juntos ahora, y se aman, pero tendrán que enfrentar varias situaciones en el camino.

 _ *** brendagleek22**_ Kurt ha cometido errores, pero ha sabido arreglarlos de la mejor forma.

Kurt reaccionó finalmente y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos :') Pero Carl también tiene sentimientos hacia Blaine.

Burt ha llegado para formar parte de la historia. Lamentablemente Blaine a veces manda todo al cebo, aunque se debe que no le hace ningún bien a su salud.

Jejeje, primero me quieres matar y luego me amas. Pero eso es bueno porque significa que logro atraparte en cada momento que viven los chicos. Me alegra que disfrutes al máximo cada capítulo.

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ ¡Yay! Aquí tienes la actualización ;) Me hace feliz saber eso. De nada Samantha.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37:**

 **"** **Conflictos Internos"**

* * *

.

¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Qué es lo que Blaine sabía?

Kurt lo observaba y su rostro denotaba tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que no estaba seguro a qué se refería su novio, pero dentro de toda esa gama, había algo que resaltaba y era ese miedo impregnado en sus ojos, lo cual de cierto modo le estaba partiendo el corazón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Preguntó finalmente. Necesitaba que el pelinegro le explicase a qué se había referido, porque por su mente corrían cientos de ideas diferentes, pero ninguna de ellas se acercó en lo más mínimo a lo que escuchó y que lo congeló al instante.

\- Sé que te arrepientes de lo que hicimos, que piensas que para mí no significó nada porque soy un cualquiera que nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ti. – Se levantó y recogió su ropa a prisa.

Blaine se estaba vistiendo torpemente cuando el castaño salió del trance luego de lo que oyó, y se sentó de un solo movimiento. – ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Fue lo que dijiste la primera vez que...

\- ¡Detente ahí! Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo ya. Pensé que había quedado en el olvido. – Se puso de pie y avanzó en su dirección.

\- El recuerdo de tus palabras de pronto me golpeó con fuerza, y no pude evitarlo. Sé que...

Sus manos fueron sujetadas cuando se estaba abrochando el pantalón. – No quiero que digas esas cosas. Blaine te amo, y sé que me amas también. Lo que hicimos fue un acto de amor, fue totalmente hermoso y algo que los dos quisimos.

No pienso esas cosas de ti. Cuando las dije en el pasado fue porque estaba perturbado por lo que había ocurrido dadas las circunstancias, pero sabes que me arrepentí y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Te pedí que me perdonaras en muchas ocasiones, y hace tiempo me aseguraste que lo habías hecho.

\- Te perdoné, Kurt, y no estaba pensando en eso, sólo el recuerdo llegó y...

\- Amor. – Lo tomó del rostro.

\- En esa ocasión llevaba cuatro meses de abstinencia, y hoy es ya más de un año. Tal vez por eso de algún modo mi subconsciente lo asoció.

\- ¿Más de un año? ¿De qué? ¡Oh! ¡Llevas más de un año sin acostarte con nadie!

\- ¿Con nadie? ¿Tú y yo tenemos cinco meses juntos y todavía tienes en mente que puedo estar con alguien más? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento, usé mal las palabras, pero a lo que me refería es al tiempo que llevas célibe. – Le acarició las mejillas. – Sé que estás sólo conmigo y que nunca me engañarías ni harías nada indebido. Me sorprendió que haya pasado más de un año, es todo.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende?

\- Sólo por lo rápido que el tiempo ha transcurrido.

\- Ah...

\- Blaine, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y saber que has esperado por mí durante todo un año, me produce tantas emociones difíciles de explicar. Te amo tanto. No podría tener un mejor novio que tú. – Juntó sus labios en un beso dulce y lento.

\- Te amo Kurt.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Y te quiero pedir que no pienses en cosas malas. Si alguna vez otro recuerdo llega, sólo ignóralo, no le des acceso a tu vida.

\- No es fácil cuando esa memoria es de un momento que te destrozó.

\- Lamento tanto haberte dicho esas cosas en aquella época. Nunca quise lastimarte. Realmente... creí que estábamos bien.

\- Lo estamos, lo siento. Fue... Amm... Sólo sentí miedo de que aquello se repitiese, que tú...

\- No pienso nada malo de ti. Todo lo contrario, así que grábate en la mente que creo que eres el hombre más asombroso, dulce, romántico, inteligente y maravilloso del mundo. Estoy muy feliz de que seamos novios, y jamás te cambiaría por nadie.

Voy a repetírtelo y demostrártelo de todas las formas posibles hasta que no vuelvas a olvidarlo ni tengas ninguna duda.

El ojimiel suspiró, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, su novio volvió a besarlo de forma suave y romántica hasta tornarse en un beso profundo que los tenía suspirando.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Kurt! – Gruñó. – Aquellos labios se sentían siempre maravillosos, encajaban tan bien con los suyos y tenían ese sabor único y especial del que nunca se cansaría.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama. – Comenzó a hacer pequeñas succiones en el cuello de Blaine mientras le quitaba la ropa. – Quiero demostrarte lo mucho me fascina estar contigo. – Cuando el pantalón junto con el boxer cayeron por los tobillos, llevó una mano hacia abajo, deslizándola por el interior de los muslos de éste, tocando todo cuanto estaba a su alcance y rozando con las uñas, haciéndolo soltar un gemido bastante fuerte por las sensaciones producidas que resultaban indescriptibles.

Ambos se movieron hacia la habitación en medio de besos y caricias. Una vez ahí, el pelinegro observó la anotomía desnuda y perfecta de su novio. Kurt era hermoso de pies a cabeza, no había nada en él que no le pareciera precioso, y sintió una corriente por toda su espalda. Comenzó a tocar esa piel tan suave y cálida a la vez que cubría sus rosados labios con los propios.

A él siempre le encantó tener sexo, era no sólo placentero sino también liberador, pero con su amado fotógrafo no se trataba de sexo. Aun cuando no habían llegado al cien por ciento, una sensación cálida lo recorría por completo con el menor encuentro, era algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie, un estremecimiento que lo invadía por dentro y por fuera. Jamás hubo persona alguna capaz de evocar en él esa clase de emociones. Iba incluso más allá de hacer el amor, y cuando los orbes azules se posaron sobre los suyos, comprendió que era una comunión del alma.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Al día siguiente la joven pareja disfrutaba de las canciones que sonaban por el departamento gracias al reproductor de música que estaba conectado al altoparlante, mientras continuaban con la revisión y distribución de las cosas. Las horas que habían quedado del día anterior las habían pasado en la cama intimando, conversando, incluso comiendo. Sin importar lo que hicieron, simplemente quisieron estar enredados en el cuerpo del otro todo el tiempo posible, y así despertaron.

\- Todavía no estoy seguro de qué haré, pero voy a empezar a buscar trabajo. – Dijo repentinamente el de ojos amielados.

\- Blaine, no necesitas un empleo, con todo el dinero que tienes pueden vivir tú y todos tus descendientes tranquilos y sin preocuparse por el resto de sus vidas.

\- No se trata de la parte monetaria, Kurt. Quiero trabajar, lo necesito. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo desde que tenía dieciocho años. Permanecer en casa todo el tiempo me desespera.

\- Ya quisiera poder quedarme en casa varias semanas sin tener que hacer nada.

\- Comprendo, cuando estaba en la agencia también había momentos en los que pensaba eso. Una cosa son unos días, un periodo breve de descanso, pero llevo más de un año y medio vacante. Entre que me despidieron, todas las cosas que ocurrieron después y lo de mi enfermedad que mermaba mis fuerzas, el tiempo ha transcurrido. Antes no me molestaba porque honestamente no me sentía bien ni física ni anímicamente, por lo tanto no tenía cabeza para nada, sin embargo ahora es diferente.

Blaine acaba de topar el tema de la salud, y Kurt de inmediato supo que era el momento para hablar con él al respecto. Estaba preocupado por lo del bajo peso a pesar de que seguía el tratamiento al pie de la letra y tomaba su medicina como correspondía. Si bien era cierto, estaba más animado, ya no se sentía tan débil como antes ni tenía con frecuencia esos dolores abdominales que lo hacían retorcerse, el que no aumentase ni una libra, aunque estuviese comiendo más que antes, no era una buena señal.

\- Amor...

\- Me estoy volviendo loco encerrado en casa. Sí, salgo, trato de distraerme, pero es todo, y ya no lo soporto. Voy a buscar empleo de lo que sea, y me gustaría que me apoyes.

\- Claro que sí. Sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea que decidas hacer.

\- Gracias. – Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

\- Lo que te haga feliz, para mí está bien. – Le sonrió.

\- Si hubiese algo en la agencia, ¿me avisarías?

\- Seguro, cariño. Cuenta con eso.

\- Eso sería genial. Me gustaría trabajar contigo. – Volvió a unir sus labios en un beso cadencioso del que sólo se separaban para tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar con el ritmo conocido que sus bocas realizaban naturalmente. Blaine se sentía completamente embriagado por el dulce sabor de aquellos labios, el cual estaba seguro recordaría hasta el último día de su vida.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Kurt le acarició las mejillas antes de sonreírle con dulzura. – Mi amor, quiero que hablemos sobre lo que me ofreciste.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ayer me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiese. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Así es. Mmm... ¿Ya pensaste en lo que quieres?

\- Ya lo sabía, pero no era el momento para hablar de eso, sin embargo, ahora me gustaría que lo hiciésemos.

\- Eso suena a algo serio. – La sonrisa que había estado curvando sus labios se convirtió en una línea recta.

\- Lo es. Y sé que vas a cumplir porque me diste tu palabra, y confío en ti.

\- Realmente es grave. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Estoy preocupado por ti, y quiero que vayamos al médico para que te hagan nuevos análisis.

\- Kurt, eso está fuera de discusión.

\- No has asistido a un control en meses, y sabes muy bien que tienes que hacerte chequeos periódicos para ver como están evolucionando las cosas, incluso si es que tienen que cambiarte las dosis de las medicinas.

\- Me siento bien.

\- Eso no es suficiente. Necesitas las revisiones. Así que me gustaría que mañana sacases cita para poder organizarme e ir contigo.

\- No va a pasar.

\- Me lo prometiste.

\- No hice tal cosa.

\- Dijiste que me amabas, que era todo para ti y que harías lo que sea por mí. Te pregunté si realmente harías lo que sea y lo confirmaste. Luego te señalé que no te podías retractar sin importar lo que te pidiese, y estuviste de acuerdo. Para mí eso equivale a una promesa.

\- Me estás chantajeando.

\- ¡No es verdad! Lo que hago no tiene un nombre tan horrible, se llama amar a tu pareja mucho y preocuparte por su bienestar.

El ex modelo giró el rostro hacia un lado, haciendo una mueca. – Siento haber dicho eso.

Kurt se movió de donde estaba sentado y se colocó de rodillas frente a su novio, tomándolo de la barbilla suavemente para hacerlo voltear la cabeza, pero ante la negación de éste, ajustó su agarre sólo un poco más, pero sin hacerle daño, hasta que consiguió que lo mirase.

\- ¿Por qué te niegas a ir? Dices que te sientes bien, entonces sólo podríamos recibir buenas noticias. – El de rizos apartó la mirada. – Blaine... Hay algo que sabes y no me quieres decir, ¿cierto?

\- Lo que no quiero es discutir contigo. Menos después de lo que sucedió ayer.

\- No veo por qué tenga que convertirse en una discusión.

\- No hay ninguna razón para asistir a consulta.

\- ¡Claro que la hay! Algo no está bien, no es posible que el tiempo pase y tú sigas tan delgado.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? Entiendo, ya no tengo el físico de antes, y seguramente te resulto poco atractivo luciendo de esta forma.

Kurt lo soltó y llevó ambas manos en puños hacia los costados de su cadera. – ¡Ah no! No voy a permitir que voltees las cosas de esa manera. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la apariencia física ni la atracción, así que no trates de llevar por ese rumbo la situación.

\- Y si no es eso, ¿de qué se trata? – Inquirió en un tono serio.

\- ¡De tu salud! – Espetó molesto.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – Respondió en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Por qué rayos te niegas entonces a ir al médico?

\- Será mejor que me vaya. – Se impulsó para levantarse.

\- No hasta que me digas lo que está pasando. – Lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de espalda.

\- ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

\- Para que te des cuenta lo débil que estás, sólo te sujeté, no te he alado ni nada parecido.

\- Déjame en paz.

Los ojos por lo general dulces perdieron la tonalidad avellana y se volvieron oscuros, llenos de rabia, y Kurt sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

\- Te ayudo a...

\- No. – Gruñó y se puso de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Quiero estar solo. – Se dirigió hacia la sala.

El ojiazul lo siguió a prisa. – Blaine, no hemos terminado de hablar. – El chico siguió caminando. – Si cruzas por esa puerta...

\- ¿Qué? – Se volteó y le dio una mirada fría. – ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? ¡Hazlo!

\- Ya deja de estar a la defensiva. ¿Por qué actúas así?

Sin responderle, se dio la vuelta y avanzó el tramo que faltaba, aunque los últimos pasos los dio tambaleándose ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

Salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y caminó un poco más antes de que todo empezase a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para tratar de no caerse y su respiración se agitó ante la terrible sensación presente.

Decir que estaba asustado, era poco. No lograba distinguir nada por la forma en la que giraba, y sentía sus piernas blandas como si no tuviesen huesos. De pronto unos brazos lo sostuvieron, pero estaba tan aturdido que no sabía desde dónde lo sujetaban, hasta que su cuerpo fue llevado hacia delante, haciendo contacto con alguien que lo envolvió con firmeza.

\- Tranquilo, mi amor. Estoy aquí. Ya te tengo. – Susurró en forma reconfortante.

\- Estoy muy mareado. Tengo miedo.

\- Shh, cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte. No te voy a soltar.

Luego de unos minutos, Blaine fue regulando su respiración y aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros de Kurt, lo que era señal de que ya le estaba pasando el vértigo. De pronto empezó a removerse con prisa.

\- Suéltame, por favor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Cálmate.

\- Voy a vomit... – No terminó de hablar cuando su estómago expulsó su contenido.

El ojiazul se aseguró de sostenerlo de la mejor forma posible hasta que al parecer había terminado.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? – Preguntó frotándole la espalda. – Tenemos que entrar para limpiarte.

A paso lento y aferrado a su novio, el pelinegro ingresó al departamento y recorrió el lugar hasta que llegaron al baño, en donde se apoyó en el lavamanos y poco después empezó a enjuagarse.

Observaba su reflejo pálido en el espejo cuando sintió las manos del castaño quitándole la ropa. – ¿Qué haces?

\- Está sucia. – Respondió levantándole los brazos junto con la camiseta. – Darte un baño caliente va a ayudarte. – Lo terminó de desvestir y lo tomó de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia la ducha, donde también él entró y abrió la llave.

Luego de terminar el baño, Blaine estaba con una playera sin mangas y un boxer, acostado de lado y luciendo muy agotado.

Kurt se encontraba en la cocina exprimiendo rápidamente varios limones en un vaso con agua. Había aprendido que era un remedio casero muy efectivo para diferentes malestares, así que estaba seguro que eso ayudaría a su novio.

Con el vaso en mano entró a la habitación y lo vio abrazado a la almohada. El vértigo y el vómito ya habían pasado, pero éste seguía muy pálido todavía, y su corazón se contrajo ante la imagen frente a él.

\- Blaine, amor, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor.

El ex modelo se levantó un poco apoyándose en su codo e ingirió lentamente el líquido fresco. Una vez que terminó, volvió a acostarse.

El castaño se acomodó a su lado, acariciándole la frente y algunos rizos. – Mañana iremos al médico, y no voy a aceptar una negativa como respuesta. Necesitamos saber qué te está pasando.

\- Kurt. – Dijo con voz débil. – Me estoy muriendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! – Se sentó en el borde de la cama respirando agitadamente.

\- Tienes que aceptarlo.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA?

\- No quería hacerte sufrir.

\- ¡MIERDA! TÚ... – Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar frenéticamente con las manos en la cabeza por toda la habitación. – Pero... Blaine... – Corrió hacia la cama y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No llores, amor. Esto tenía que pasar.

\- ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo hablaste con el médico?

\- No lo he hecho.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo has hecho? ¿Por qué dices entonces que te vas a morir?

\- Porque tengo un par de semanas sintiéndome mal.

\- ¿Y por qué mierda me mientes? Según tú, te sentías muy bien. – Se apartó molesto por lo que acababa de descubrir. – ¿Qué más no me has dicho?

\- Los mareos son cada vez más constantes y fuertes. Hay momentos en los que siento unas punzadas terribles en el hígado y...

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan negligente contigo mismo?

\- Quería disfrutar de mis últimos días. Y estar contigo era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

La mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba Kurt era tal que deseaba levantarse y romper todo lo que estuviede a su alcance. Miró a su novio y notó que lo observaba de esa forma que le asceleraba el corazón. Respiró pausadamente y trató de controlarse.

\- ¿El doctor no te ha diagnosticado?

\- No, pero es evidente que algo no anda bien conmigo, y lo más probable es que el tumor se haya desarrollado porq...

\- ¡No vuelvas a mencionar algo así nunca más! ¡No quiero escucharte decir que te vas a morir! ¡Y mañana temprano iremos a consulta! Es más, voy a llamar a tu médico en este momento para sacar la cita.

\- Es domingo.

\- Igual, esto es una emergencia. – Tomó el celular de Blaine y buscó el número, poniéndose en contacto con el médico, quien le comunicó que estaba de viaje en un seminario, pero que atendería al pelinegro en cuanto llegase. Le recetó algo para el mareo así como para el dolor, y le dio varias indicaciones que Kurt se aseguró de anotar.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó el de rizos cuando su novio se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- A comprar la medicina. No demoro.

\- No me dejes.

\- Tengo que...

\- Puedes pedirla. Yo así lo hago y me la llevan a la casa. El número está en mi teléfono.

A más de los medicamentos, Kurt quería salir para tratar de despejarse, pensar con claridad y poner en orden sus ideas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y deseaba gritar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Sabía que su pareja no estaba bien, pero no había cruzado por su cabeza que podría estar muriendo, y eso lo aterraba.

Quería golpear a Blaine por haber plantado esa terrible duda en él, y a la vez, viéndolo ahí tan indefenso y vulnerable, deseaba abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

Éste seguía hablando pero no le estaba prestando atención. Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio como solía hacer cuando los nervios o el stress se apoderaban de él. – Debo conseguir otras cosas que no hay en la farmacia.

\- Ah. Bien. – Cerró los ojos.

\- Antes de que te des cuenta, estaré aquí. Me voy en tu auto para regresar rápido. – Tomó las llaves de la mesita de noche. – Blaine... ¿Blaine? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Blaine?

\- Estoy cansado. – Respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- No voy a demorar. Te amo.

Esperó por casi un minuto, pero como seguía sin recibir respuesta, salió de la habitación.

Una vez en el auto, empezó a golpear el volante mientras gritaba con cada fibra de su ser, maldiciendo en varias ocasiones y soltando una que otra lágrima. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, se fue rumbo a la farmacia.

Había calculado que entre el viaje de ida y regreso más el tiempo de compra, en unos quince minutos estaría de vuelta ya que el lugar quedaba cerca de su departamento, pero no contó con que habría una chica nueva atendiendo, quien estaba en entrenamiento aprovechando que era domingo y no había muchos clientes.

La desesperación se estaba apoderando del castaño y tenía ganas de dejar todo tirado. La única razón para no hacerlo es porque Blaine necesitaba esas cosas. ¡Oh Blaine! Le había dicho que no tardaría, y llevaba en el local más de veinte minutos.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de llegar a su hogar como en ese momento. Claro, metafóricamente hablando, porque estaba demasiado preocupado por su novio. Se fue directo a la habitación y no lo encontró ahí. Empezó a buscarlo por todo el lugar y no había rastro de él. Era evidente que se había ido.

Lo llamó rápidamente y el celular sonó en el dormitorio. El dispositivo electrónico seguía sobre la mesita de noche. No sabía si lo había olvidado o dejado a propósito. Gruñó y salió a buscarlo a la calle. ¿No estaba débil y cansado?

Había recorrido un par de cuadras cuando su teléfono sonó.

\- Quinn, hermosa. ¿Te importa si hablamos luego? Ahora estoy...

\- ¿No se suponía que Blaine iba a pasar el fin de semana ayudándote?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque llegó hace diez minutos en un taxi, y no lucía nada bien. ¿Qué rayos sucedió? Esto me remonta al pasado. ¿Acaso pelearon?

\- No. ¿Por qué se fue? – Rechinó los dientes. – No se sintió bien y lo dejé acostado, supuestamente iba a descansar un rato en lo que yo iba a la farmacia por unas medicinas que debe tomar.

\- ¿Otras?

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Algo debió ocurrir para que haya dejado tu departamento mientras no estabas. Lo peor es que no me puedo quedar, ya llegaron por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto.

\- No te preocupes, ve tranquila. Estoy en camino.

\- Menos mal. No tardes, pero ten cuidado, tampoco quiero que tengas un accidente.

\- Seguro. Feliz viaje.

\- Gracias. Te quiero.

\- También te quiero.

Kurt fue a su departamento en busca de lo que había adquirido en la farmacia, su cartera y las llaves del auto.

Conducía a alta velocidad formulándose toda clase de preguntas. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Blaine? Podía haberle dado otro mareo mientras esperaba un taxi y ser arrollado.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse de esa forma? ¿O es que para él las cosas eran complicadas? Si bien es cierto que había estado al lado del pelinegro en algunos momentos difíciles, lo peor de su enfermedad éste lo vivió junto a Quinn, así que lo que estaba sucediendo era nuevo, y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Tal vez era que él no servía para estar con una persona con problemas de salud. Al menos con alguien tan terco como Blaine Anderson. Quizá lo mejor era que cada quien siguiese su camino, y de esa manera ya no tendría que pasar por esas angustias.

Terminar con Blaine significaba no más preocupaciones, aunque eso implicaba no volver a verlo, escuchar su risa, compartir momentos especiales, tener largas pláticas, disfrutar de su dulzura, perderse en sus ojos, besar sus suaves labios, sentir su corazón acelerado, enredar los dedos entre sus rizos... ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se abofeteó mentalmente por tan siquiera haber considerado esa posibilidad.

Amaba a su novio, y no podía ni quería estar sin él. Al girar después del semáforo, vio la colina que lo llevaría hacia la casa de éste. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a prepararse para lo que sea que sucediese cuando lo viese, porque ciertamente quería gritarle por haberse ido de esa forma, pero también quería abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

Tampoco sabía cómo éste iba a reaccionar ante su presencia, y ese era otro factor a tener en cuenta.

En momentos como ese agradecía que él y Blaine hubiesen intercambiado llaves de sus respectivos hogares. Al entrar a la casa, realizó varias respiraciones antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, ya que su pareja debía estar durmiendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y la bolsa de las medicinas cayó al suelo. – Blaine, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?


	39. Cap 38: Sin Miedo y Para Siempre

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Así es, fueron momentos difíciles, pero encontrarán la forma de salir adelante.

Hoy sabrás lo que está ocurriendo.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Eso lo descubrirán en su próxima cita médica.

Muchas gracias por tus preciosas palabras. Me has hecho no sólo la noche sino toda la semana. Besos y abrazos.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Tan linda. También te quiero mucho.

Así a veces es la vida, y a ellos les está tocando atravesar momentos complicados.

Estás a punto de saber lo que Kurt vio. Respira y prepárate para éste capítulo.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas** _ Hoy lo sabrás.

Todavía le falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero hay rayos de sol iluminándolo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Fueron muchas emociones vividas. Ahora están atravesando una etapa algo complicada.

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine... Dentro de nada sabrás lo que estaba haciendo y qué es lo que tiene alterado a Kurt.

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ Aquí está la actualización. Estás a punto de descubrirlo.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Hoy sabrás lo que le pasa a Blaine.

 _ *** PerlaEstrada2001** _ ¡Listo! Ya tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** bluequinnclarke**_ Respira. Aquí está la actualización.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Blaine todavía está luchando con sus fantasmas internos.

Él mismo no sabe en qué condición se encuentra su salud.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Tiene que ir al médico pronto.

 _ *** Kary_storan**_ Están pasando momentos complicados. Ambos necesitan aprender a confiar más en el otro.

 _ *** angelavlopez2**_ ¡Qué genial que te hayas enganchado tanto con la historia! Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _ *** clemmingsbaex**_ Jajaja, es que sí se ponen calientes a veces.

 _ *** kerlycali98**_ Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Sé que demoré un un mes exacto con la actualización, pero han sido tiempos complicados. Sin embargo, prometo que la espera habrá valido la pena.**_

 _ **Prepárense para la marejada de emociones que encontrarán a continuación. Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Nicol López Alcívar =)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38:**

 **"** **Sin Miedo y Para Siempre"**

* * *

.

El lugar estaba lleno de ropa por todas partes. Vio muchas prendas rotas sobre la gran cama, y se sintió aturdido. Era como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

Pero lo que lo impactó más fue ver a Blaine usando sólo un boxer, parado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero mientras se cortaba el cabello. Sus largos y hermosos rizos yacían en el suelo a su alrededor, y seguía moviendo la tijera por toda la cabeza.

El de ojos avellana iba a preguntarle cómo había entrado, pero recordó que él mismo le dio un juego de llaves un par de meses atrás. Respiró profundamente y apartó la mirada sólo por unos segundos, observando el reflejo de su novio a través del espejo. – Estoy haciendo un cambio de imagen. Es bastante obvio. – Respondió con voz cansada.

Kurt corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás. Luego de varios segundos se apartó y lo tomó por los hombros, tratando de hacerlo girar, pero sin ningún éxito. – ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? Estaba tan desesperado sin saber dónde te encontrabas. La chica de la farmacia era nueva y se demoró una eternidad. Conduje como un loco para llegar rápido ya que te había dicho que no tardaría, y cuando fui a buscarte a la habitación, no estabas ni ahí ni en ninguna parte del departamento.

\- Lo lamento. Tenía que venir…

\- ¿Tenías? No te sentías bien cuando me fui. Pudo darte otro vértigo en el medio de la calle.

\- No pasó. Supongo que no estaba tan mal como para que me dejases solo, así que…

\- ¿Así que, qué? Blaine, por todos los cielos, fui a comprar lo que el médico te recetó para ayudarte a estar mejor.

\- Te dije que se podía pedir a domicilio, pero preferiste irte.

\- Sólo quería lo mejor para ti.

\- Tal vez lo mejor era tu compañía.

\- Blaine…

\- En fin. Estuve esperando y mientras tanto empecé a pensar en muchas cosas, de pronto sentí la urgencia de regresar a mi casa. Debía tomar decisiones y hacer cambios radicales.

\- ¿Es una broma acaso? ¿Cuál era esa urgencia? ¿Y de qué cambios estás hablando?

\- Estoy cortando mi cabello. – Respondió con cierta desazón. – ¿No es obvio acaso?

\- Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero. Y puedo ver que casi te dejas calvo. ¡Ya deja esas tijeras que te vas lastimar! – Le sujetó la mano donde tenía el artículo metálico.

\- ¿Te molesta, Hummel? ¿Ya no soy atractivo para ti así?

\- Sigo sin entender tu actitud. ¿Y sabes lo que realmente me molesta? Que pienses esas cosas de mí. Es como si estuvieses a la defensiva, esperando el momento para atacarme.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Es la forma en la que me haces sentir con tus comentarios, Blaine. Sé que cometí errores en el pasado, pero he tratado de enmendarlos con creces.

\- Lo has hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué siempre estás esperando lo peor de mí?

\- No es verdad. – Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. – ¿Así es en realidad como te sientes?

\- Sí. No todo el tiempo, pero hay momentos en los que dices cosas como esas y piensas que voy a lastimarte o…

\- Lo lamento. Esa no ha sido nunca mi intención.

\- Sin embargo, todavía tienes dudas sobre mí y lo nuestro. – Recibió un gran silencio como respuesta. – Comprendo, y no sé… – Se mordió ligeramente el labio. – ¿Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta de…?

Fue callado por un beso al que trató de negarse, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su pareja para alejarla, más terminó cediendo y disfrutando de las sensaciones.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt. – Gimió dentro del ósculo. – Tal vez no soy el novio que mereces o…

\- Sólo… no dudes de mi amor por ti.

\- No lo hago. – Continuó besándolo. – Sé que me amas, puedo sentirlo, son mis inseguridades las que se hacen presentes y me torturan.

\- Entonces vamos juntos a acabar con ellas.

\- Eso suena bien. Realmente lo necesito.

Kurt le acunó el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso antes de separarse. – Lo conseguiremos, amor. Vamos a alejar todos esos fantasmas que todavía rondan en tu mente.

Ahora, puedes contarme por qué te fuiste de mi departamento de esa forma.

Ya te lo dije, hay decisiones que he tomado. No se trata de ti o de lo nuestro, es algo que debo y quiero hacer por mí, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de decisiones? Aun no entiendo de qué se trata, Blaine. ¿Y por qué está tu ropa esparcida por todas partes?

\- Necesito algo que me haga lucir llamativo y atractivo, pero nada me queda bien. Todo está muy ancho. Hay cosas que incluso me las puedo poner abrochadas… y hasta se me caen. – Hizo una mueca. – Debo conseguir algo genial, tal vez en Déclassé haya…

\- Amor, haz una pausa, respira y deja de caminar de un lado al otro, te puedes volver a marear.

\- Estoy bien, sólo algo nervioso. No sé qué me voy a poner

\- Si me explicaras lo que ocurre, podría ayudarte. Si hay que conseguir ropa nueva, está bien, pero lo haremos mañana, ahora debes descansar. Tu salud debe ser lo primero.

\- No puedo esperar, tengo que ir hoy.

\- Blaine, por favor, no es…

\- Tengo una entrevista mañana.

\- ¿Entrevista de qué?

\- De trabajo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es… genial! Estoy feliz por ti, cariño. – Se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias. – Respondió en un susurro. – ¿Pero? Porque hay un pero, puedo ver la duda en tu rostro.

Kurt respiró derrotado, dándose cuenta como no podía ocultarle nada a su novio, aunque en el fondo sabía que era algo muy bueno que su relación hubiese llegado al punto de que se conocieran tan bien. En una situación diferente, estaría más que contento, pero en ese momento no era bueno que se diera cuenta ya que no quería mermar la dicha de la ocasión. Sin embargo, con Blaine notando su preocupación, debía decir lo que pensaba. – ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras en condiciones para hacerlo? Te pusiste mal hoy, y me dijiste que no te has estado sintiendo bien en un tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero en dos días iré al médico y ya me recetará alguna medicina. Esto es muy importante para mí, y dijiste que me apoyarías.

\- No te estoy negando mi apoyo, Blaine. Te estoy preguntando si vas a poder hacerlo, porque no quiero que tu salud se vea afectada. Te amo mucho, y me duele verte mal.

\- También te amo, y te agradezco que estés pendiente de mí. Pero todo está bajo control.

\- Bien. – Respondió poco convencido. Realmente se alegraba por su pareja, pero no podía dejar de estar intranquilo. – ¿A qué hora tienes la entrevista? Me gustaría acompañarte.

\- La cita es a las diez, pero quiero llegar antes.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y con quién te vas a reunir?

Blaine desvió la mirada y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, acercándose al espejo. – Robert Hut, y necesito lucir perfecto porque…

\- ¿Robert Hut? – Los ojos azules se abrieron muy ampliamente por la sorpresa. – ¿Es que has perdido la razón? ¡No puedo creer que tan siquiera hayas considerado la posibilidad de presentarte en _Modèles Maigres_! ¡Es una locura!

\- Durante mucho tiempo su agencia estuvo tratando de contratarme pero…

\- Pero siempre estuviste en contra de sitios como esos. – Lo miró indignado y con un gran enojo creciendo en su pecho.

\- Lo sé, todas las veces que trató de convencerme me dijo que tendría una carrera grandiosa, sólo había una condición, y esa era que bajase de peso, a lo cual me negué en todo momento. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas han cambiado. Dudo que vaya a recuperar el físico de antes, así que debo tratar de hacer lo mejor con lo que está en mis manos, y tengo el cuerpo ideal para trabajar ahí.

\- Recuerdo perfectamente como solías decir que te molestaba tanto que existieran agencias que exhibiesen modelos excesivamente delgados por el mensaje erróneo que daban. Es increíble que hayas accedido a ir a una entrevista para laborar en ese lugar.

\- De hecho, fui yo quien llamo a Robert.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No sé qué está cruzando por tu cabeza, Blaine, pero no voy a permitir que hagas eso!

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme algo?

\- Soy tu novio, y…

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Olvídalo, Kurt! Siempre he sido una persona libre e independiente, eso no va a cambiar porque ahora tenga una pareja. Te amo mucho, pero bajo ningún concepto dejaré que interfieras en mis asuntos.

Aquellas palabras dolieron, el ojiazul tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta al escucharlas y trató de no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo. – Sé que no estás acostumbrado a tener una pareja, pero tienes que saber que me preocupo por ti, es lo que haces cuando estás en una relación, cuidas a la persona que amas con todas tus fuerzas, quieres su bienestar, procuras su felicidad, le ayudas a tomar buenas decisiones. – Hizo una pausa y se acercó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. – Sé que vas a cometer errores, todos lo hacemos, pero al menos intento evitar que hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir después. No me puedes culpar por querer lo mejor para ti.

Respeto tu libertad, no trato de meterme con eso, no fue mi intención que sintieras que… – Su voz se quebró ligeramente. – No te exijo nada ni trato de imponerme, te lo estoy pidiendo.

Blaine lo observó detenidamente, Kurt lucía apesadumbrado y abatido, y se llenó de rabia consigo mismo. No quería volver a hacerlo sentir mal, recién se había disculpado por eso y no había tardado ni diez minutos en caer en lo mismo.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había escuchado y bajó su mirada por unos segundos con la congoja que lo invadía. Frunció el ceño tratando de pensar con claridad hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza y reunió sus ojos con los azules que permanecían fijos en él. – Lo siento. Tienes razón en lo que dijiste antes, y lamento mucho haber reaccionado mal de nuevo.

Hay tanto que no sé sobre las relaciones y lo que es estar en pareja… y es que… siempre fui yo, sólo yo, estuve por mi cuenta en todo momento y me acostumbré a eso. Más debo recordar que ya no es así, ahora tengo a alguien conmigo, alguien que me ama y se preocupa por mí…

\- Por supuesto que lo hago, siempre voy a estar al pendiente de ti, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

El de cabellera rizada soltó el aire retenido y caminó en dirección de la cama, sentándose sobre un gran pilo de ropa que estaba amontonada en el borde. – Hay algo que quiero saber… ¿Por qué me dejaste?

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño en confusión. – No entiendo. ¿Cuándo te dejé?

\- Cuando te pedí que te quedaras conmigo y te dije que encargaras la medicina por teléfono… Me di cuenta que algo te pasaba, por eso preferiste ir a la farmacia y me dejaste solo.

\- ¿Qué relación hay con lo que estábamos hablando?

\- Sólo respóndeme, Kurt.

\- Pe…pero…

\- Necesito saber, si te importo tanto, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Te molesta que esté enfermo?

\- No me molesta, ¿cómo puedes creer algo así?

\- ¿Entonces?

El ojiazul masajeó sus sienes y luego frotó su rostro con la mano. – Estaba tenso, fue difícil verte de esa forma. Admito que me asusté y no supe manejarlo bien. Por eso necesitaba un momento para calmarme.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. – Hizo una pausa de varios segundos. – ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando que si preferiste alejarte por algo como lo que ocurrió hoy, cuando las cosas empeoren, no serás capaz de afrontarlo.

\- No van a empeorar.

\- No lo sabemos. Supongamos que estoy mal y que todo será muy difícil de ahora en adelante…

\- No será así.

\- ¿Y si lo es? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El castaño avanzó hasta estar a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y le acarició el dorso con los dedos. – Amarte, ayudarte, cuidarte, ser tu fuerza cuando lo necesites, buscar la manera de que te sientas mejor en todos los sentidos. Voy a estar a tu lado en cada momento difícil. Lo prometo.

\- Kurt… No hagas promesas que…

\- Te amo Blaine. Eso no va a cambiar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El ojimiel se puso de pie, lo tomó del rostro y juntó sus labios, los cuales fueron siguiendo un ritmo acompasado y perfecto, hasta que se vieron en la necesidad de separarse.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt. – Juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Ahora tú me puedes responder algo? – Ante el asentimiento de cabeza, continuó. – ¿Por qué el repentino interés de trabajar en _Modèles Maigres_? ¿Por qué llamaste al tal Hut para pedirle una cita?

\- No tengo nada. – Tragó el nudo de la garganta. – El modelaje siempre fue mi pasión, y me esforcé mucho por tener una carrera de la cual sentirme orgulloso. Ahora no tengo lo que me hizo feliz dentro del desastre que fue mi vida. En mi estado físico no voy a conseguir nada en una agencia como en la que estaba antes, las únicas que me podrían contratar son las que trabajan con modelos muy delgados.

Necesito… aferrarme a esto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé qué va a suceder en el futuro… No sé si vas a seguir conmigo… Eres todo para mí, Kurt, y si te pierdo… – Realizó una pausa para tratar de apaciguar sus emociones. – Sin sueños ni la persona a la que amo, voy a precisar sujetarme a algo para no hundirme, para mantenerme motivado y seguir luchando… Aunque será muy difícil.

\- Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte. No concibo la vida sin ti, Blaine, no tienes idea de cómo te has ido transformado en mi mundo, mi todo. No necesitas buscar nada en el exterior. Lo que debes hacer ahora es cuidarte correctamente para que te sientas mejor y para que puedas sanar.

\- Quiero volver a ser modelo.

\- Nadie ha dicho que dejes de serlo, pero puedes retomarlo cuando tu salud no esté en juego. Te vas a recuperar, y podrás buscar en otra parte.

\- Ya no resisto estar en casa todo el tiempo.

\- Lo hablamos, me pediste que te avise si hay algo disponible en la agencia donde trabajo, y lo haré.

\- Quiero intentarlo ahora, no quien sabe en cuanto tiempo. Apóyame, por favor.

\- Lo hago… Sólo no quiero que vayas a ese lugar.

\- Es tan importante para mí saber que cuento contigo.

\- Siempre, mi amor. Deseo tu felicidad y bienestar más de lo que puedas imaginar.

\- Yo… Aaa…

\- No tienes por qué volver a subir los muros que una vez construiste y con los que te estuviste protegiendo. Estoy aquí para ti, amándote y apoyándote.

Los ojos como la miel se volvieron acuosos en cuestión de segundos. – No quiero hacerlo… Aún tengo tanto miedo de salir lastimado. – Realizó una respiración profunda. – Pero tengo que confiar en alguien, ¿cierto?

\- Así es. Y no todos son malos o interesados. Has hecho buenas amistades con personas que te quieren y valoran por ti, por lo que hay en tu interior. Están Quinn y Alan por ejemplo.

\- Lo sé, y no son los únicos en quienes confío. – Con una larga exhalación, se acercó más, no dejando ningún espacio entre ellos. – Te tengo, y doy gracias por ello. – Le acunó el rostro suavemente. – Quiero que sepas que te entrego mi corazón por completo y mi alma desnuda.

Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser tan vulnerable como lo estoy en este momento, y eso me asusta terriblemente, sin embargo, confío en ti, Kurt.

\- Blaine… – Susurró trémulamente. – Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, jamás voy a dañarte. También confío, y me entrego a ti con todo lo que tengo y lo que soy.

Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el gran amor que sentía por su novio lo envolvió de una forma tal que sintió que se le dificultaba respirar, y aunque pareciese raro, era una sensación grandiosa por todo lo que implicaba.

Le dio una sonrisa brillante que fue correspondida por otra igual, y sellaron la promesa silenciosa que se hacían mediante la unión de sus labios en un beso dócil.

Cuando se separaron, el castaño recorrió el rostro de su novio con besos suaves descendiendo hacia el cuello en donde se concentró hasta hacerlo soltar pequeños sonidos.

Blaine comenzó a mover despacio una mano a lo largo del cuerpo de su pareja mientras la otra la enredaba en el cabello castaño, despeinándolo.

Sus bocas se buscaron centímetro a centímetro hasta que se encontraron una vez más y encajaron perfectamente en un ósculo dulce y romántico del cual los dos disfrutaron por un largo tiempo.

Kurt tomó por la cintura a su amado, presionándolo contra su cuerpo y realizando un cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas, a la vez que pedía acceso para profundizar el beso, volviéndolo afanoso en cuestión de segundos y elevando cada vez más la intensidad hasta que fue casi desesperado, dejándolos sin aire y viéndose en la necesidad de apartarse.

Blaine acunó con sus manos el pálido rostro y comenzó una danza suave y deliciosa de labios, saboreando cada milímetro de la dulce cavidad, logrando que los dos gimiesen. Al separarse, fue él quien esta vez empezó a besar el cuello expuesto de esa forma que sabía que le encantaba al castaño y le hacía perder el control.

Se miraron fijamente, ambos conscientes de la reacción de sus cuerpos al estar presionados el uno contra el otro. El deseo estaba pintado en sus rostros y el amor desbordaba de sus ojos. El tibio aliento que se desprendía de sus bocas entre abiertas se acariciaba entre sí, y sus corazones propiciaban la música que sus almas bailaban.

El de rizos suspiró y envolvió con sus brazos a Kurt, aprisionándolo más todavía, como si la cercanía no fuese suficiente y quisiera que se fundiesen en uno solo.

El ojiazul deslizó sus manos por la espalda del amor de su vida, acariciándolo con suavidad pero rozando ligeramente la piel con las uñas. Besó y degustó los hombros, la clavícula, el cuello y todo espacio a donde tuvo acceso. Continuó con sus toques hasta llegar a las caderas, las cuales moldeó a su antojo mientras su propia respiración se volvía más agitada por las caricias y atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

En un grácil movimiento, introdujo los dedos en el boxer, enredándolos lentamente en el elástico. – Te deseo. – Susurró con voz ronca antes de tirar de la prenda hacia abajo y dejarla caer.

Tales palabras acompañadas de la atrevida acción hicieron que Blaine se estremeciera y un escalofrío placentero lo recorriera por todo el cuerpo en anticipación.

Comenzó a abrir el pantalón de su novio y lo bajó tanto como pudo mientras se apoderaba del lóbulo de su oreja. Despacio le hizo levantar los brazos y le quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto el tonificado pecho.

Ambos se estaban entregando al otro con amor y pasión desbordante, saboreando el instante a cabalidad, como si del más dulce de los manjares se tratase. Los suspiros se transformaron en gemidos que terminaron convirtiéndose en perfectos jadeos mientras sus cuerpos quemaban por dentro y por fuera.

Llegaron a la cama y Kurt aventó al suelo toda la ropa que ahí se encontraba antes de hacer que Blaine quedase recostado con la espalda apoyada contra las almohadas. Se arrodilló a un lado y deslizó una mano entre la corta cabellera donde hasta hace poco estuvieron los sedosos rizos, y se inclinó para poder besarlo. Apoyó suavemente su otra mano en el hombro desnudo para evitar perder el equilibrio.

Con lentitud se fueron acomodando y el castaño recorrió con sus manos y labios cada milímetro de la anatomía exhibida, volviendo loco de placer a su novio.

Cuando fue su turno de devolver las atenciones recibidas, Blaine besó lentamente al ojiazul por tanto tiempo que éste sentía que perdería la razón en cualquier momento. Luego lo hizo voltear y se dedicó a adorar también la parte posterior de su cuerpo, disfrutando a plenitud tanto del placer que estaba generando como del propio.

Kurt gemía con cada acción que era realizada en él, y giró hacia atrás la cabeza en un momento dado para poder disfrutar de un suave beso. Ambos se miraron con un gran brillo en los ojos y los labios rojos y húmedos.

El moreno posicionó su peso sobre su pareja, prodigando besos por todas partes, y sintiéndose abrumado por tantas emociones. Se trataba del hombre al que amaba profundamente y con el cual estaba compartiendo un momento muy íntimo.

Luego de recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y tenerlo delirando, comenzó a repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba en medio de suaves susurros.

Dieron la vuelta y ahora era Kurt quien estaba encima, procurando transmitir todo su amor en cada cosa que hacía.

Continuaron así girando, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, llenándose de una maravillosa sensación, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza y sus almas entrelazarse.

Ambos estaban no sólo disfrutando físicamente, eran felices, se sentían plenos y completos en todos los sentidos.

\- Eres más de lo que siempre había soñado. – Dijo Blaine con la respiración agitada.

\- A veces parece un sueño que estemos juntos. Cuando recuerdo como nos conocimos y hasta donde hemos llegado, no me cabe duda que el destino tiene las maneras más extrañas de unir a las personas.

\- El destino. – Susurró el pelinegro con un gran brillo en los ojos.

\- Sí, el destino. Porque no hay otra forma de describir todo lo que atravesamos juntos y nos trajo hasta este momento.

El ex modelo lo recorrió con la mirada antes de besarle el cuello y dejar una pequeña marca ahí. Sus manos una vez más recorrieron la blanca piel con total pericia, causando suspiros que quedaban atrapados en cada beso que compartían.

\- Te deseo tanto, Kurt. Quiero hacerte mío. – Gruñó en su oreja antes de recorrerla con sus húmedos labios.

El castaño se abrazó a su espalda y separó las piernas ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio ante el placer que lo recorría. – Soy tuyo, Blaine. – Susurró sintiéndose a merced de su novio, pero de una buena forma. No sólo estaba acostado con su cuerpo completamente despojado y siendo observado, tenía plena consciencia de que su alma también se había desnudado y pedía a gritos convertirse en una sola con su otra mitad.

El ojimiel empezó a prepararlo mientras lo besaba de una manera tal que lo tenía volando y embriagado en la dulce ambrosía. Era innegable que sabía lo que hacía. Su experiencia lo había transformado en un amante perfecto, y la aprovechaba para llenarlo de las más deliciosas y placenteras sensaciones, haciéndolo arder en deseo.

Entrelazó una de sus manos y comenzó a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que significaba para él mientras lo bañaba en besos y se deslizaba con cuidado dentro de él hasta quedar completamente fundido en su interior.

Kurt soltó un gemido fuerte seguido de un pequeño gruñido al sentir como su cuerpo era dulcemente llenado. Jamás experimentó una conexión tal con nadie, y una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de él.

Blaine le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrase, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera. Mientras tanto le acariciaba el rostro y le hacía promesas de amor. A la vez, él también se adaptaba al gran calor rodeándolo y que lo estaba consumiendo. Empezó a besarlo hasta que éste se relajó por completo y de a poco soltó el agarre, lo cual fue la señal de que podía seguir, aunque quería asegurarse. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, mi amor. Tranquilo, estoy más que bien. – Llevó una de sus manos a la cadera aceitunada y empezó a acariciarla, instándolo a moverse. – Quiero darte todo de mí y demostrarte cuanto te amo.

El de ojos ambarinos sonrió dulcemente al hermoso hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo aferrándose a él, y al que amaba con locura. Le estaba entregado su amor absoluto en cada beso y cada caricia. Pero sobre todo, le entregaba su alma como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

El ojiazul empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y elevó sus piernas, consiguiendo un ángulo mucho más profundo que los hizo estremecer.

Los dos producían toda clase de sonidos que se mezclaban entre sí y llenaban el lugar de una forma perfecta, siendo totalmente excitantes para el otro. – Oh… ah… Blaineee… Te amo... Siii… así… No te detengas… Perfecto...

El de rizos se movía lento para no lastimarlo y luego aceleraba un poco. Él sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para provocar un gran éxtasis en su compañero.

Kurt disfrutaba de la visión que tenía. Le fascinaba la expresión en el rostro de Blaine cada vez que se fundía en él. No sólo reflejaba el placer que sentía sino que estaba lleno de amor y dicha.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mirándose a los ojos a la vez que trabajaban el ascenso y descenso de sus caderas de manera sincronizada. Las manos no dejaban de proveer caricias y en ningún momento faltaban los besos, por instantes apasionados y sin control, luego se volvían románticos y muy lentos, permitiéndose degustar del sabor de la boca del otro.

Blaine tenía a Kurt aferrándose a la sábana con fuerza con una mano y a su espalda con la otra mientras los dos realizaban movimientos hermosamente sincronizados que unían sus cuerpos, hacían latir sus corazones al mismo compás y conectaban sus almas. Luego de varios jadeos grandes se besaron tiernamente.

Ambos ardían de placer con cada oscilación que realizaban, siendo delicados y cuidadosos sin dejar de ser pasionales, susurrando sus nombres, sonriéndose, mirándose con dulzura, produciendo en el otro un placer absoluto.

En pleno conocimiento de que estaban cerca de su culminación, se besaron en una forma especial, volvieron a entrelazar sus manos con firmeza, y sus sonidos fueron creando una melodía celestial.

Sus movimientos se fueron volviendo cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, los dos gemían dentro de la boca del otro sin dejar de repetirse que se amaban. En cuestión de segundos sus cuerpos llegaron a lo más alto, desencadenando un éxtasis tan fuerte que los hizo temblar por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Lo que estaban experimentando en todos los sentidos no podía describirse de otra forma más que como perfección pura. Un acto de entrega total, el sinónimo de amor sincero y puro. Sus almas estaban en comunión, y los dos lo sabían.

\- Te amo. – Le dijo Kurt al oído con un susurro suave mientras el placer seguía recorriéndolo. Fue deslizando lentamente sus piernas de las estrechas caderas y trató de acomodarlas.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ambos temblaban de pies a cabeza, sacudidos aún por los efectos de sus respectivos orgasmos.

Blaine repetía "te amo" entre los pequeños y temblorosos besos que le daba en el hombro, y el ojiazul enterró su rostro en el cuello de éste.

Poco a poco el castaño movió su cabeza hasta que quedó alineada en la dirección de la de su pareja, y le sonrió con adoración.

\- Nunca sentí esto con nadie Kurt. – Susurró con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

\- Yo tampoco. – Respondió con dificultad debido a que su garganta se estaba cerrando.

Unos segundos después Kurt suspiró, y de pronto pudo percibir todo con mayor claridad. Su mano izquierda seguía entrelazada con la de su novio, sintió el aliento cálido de éste creando un efecto fantasma sobre sus labios, vio todo el amor reflejado en aquellos ojos que lucían más dorados que nunca a pesar de las lágrimas que los volvían acuosos, y escuchó los latidos acelerados de ambos corazones.

Aún seguía aferrado a su espalda y éste todavía lo mantenía abrazado con fuerza, sus piernas de algún modo estaban entrelazadas, y Blaine permanecía enterrado en su interior.

Sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones, absolutamente todo de ellos había logrado una conexión total.

El castaño cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se obligó a respirar, siendo consciente al instante de la realización que lo estaba absorbiendo. Abrió los ojos y besó al pelinegro con total devoción. Fue un beso suave que se volvió profundo lentamente y terminó de forma delicada.

\- Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, Kurt. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. No sé cuánto me quede de vida, pueden ser semanas, meses, con suerte unos años, pero te amaré hasta el último día.

\- Te amo. – Lo interrumpió con la voz quebrada. – Van a ser muchos años, vamos a envejecer juntos, Blaine. Así es como tiene que ser.

\- Sin importar el tiempo que sea, siempre te amaré.

\- Cásate conmigo, Blaine. – Pidió en medio del temblor de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. – Cásate conmigo.


	40. Cap 39: Totalmente Inesperado

**_* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto y disfrutaras el dulce klex =)

¡Oh sí! Kurt ama mucho a Blaine y le ha pedido matrimonio.

He tardado más de un mes en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo ;)

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_ ** Jejeje, fue un capítulo lleno de muchas emociones. Oww, gracias, definitivamente el klex debía ser muy especial.

Sí, Blaine es muy vulnerable y ahora que ha bajado sus muros lo demuestra en su totalidad.

¡Oh! La escena en el espejo fue especial por todo lo que representó.

Muchos besos para ti también.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Hoy sabrás la respuesta a eso ;)

 ** _* Georgi G_** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que haya sido así :)

¡Siii! Hay posible matrimonio a la vista.

 ** _* haydeeeliana_** Sí, hay mucho amor entre ellos.}

Pronto se sabrá más sobre el desarrollo de la enfermedad de Blaine.

 ** _* KBItsColdOutside_** Ellos son hermosos, y no podía ser de otra manera.

 ** _* DCrissVM_** Tal como debía ser. Aun deben pasar por varias cosas que les depara la vida.

 ** _* Day7_Mst_** Me hace feliz que te haya llegado este capítulo. Ellos merecían un momento así *-*

Así es, todavía falta un tramo para llegar al final del camino.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Es lo que ellos merecían *-*

Las respuestas a tus preguntas las encontrarás en este capítulo.

Lo de la enfermedad se sabrá pronto.

 ** _* LetyBL_** Me alegra que haya sido así.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Son hermosos (*^-^*) En este capítulo lo descubrirás.

 ** _* robinnxc_** ¡Sí! Kurt se le propuso :') Hoy sabrás la respuesta.

 ** _* nayanlop_** Tienes que leer el siguiente capítulo para que lo sepas ;)

 ** _* Jeny_** Todavía no lo hará.

 ** _* brendagleek22_** Aww, me hac efeliz que te llegara tanto el capítulo. Besos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39:**

 **"** **Totalmente Inesperado"**

* * *

\- ¿Que acabas de decir? – Preguntó con un dejo de angustia limpiando el sudor de su rostro.

\- Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.

\- ¿Es una broma acaso?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es una broma? Te amo Blaine, y quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo.

\- Eso no… No… No puede ser porque…

\- Dijiste que me vas a amar por el resto de tu vida, y yo te voy a amar por siempre. Así que no veo por qué no hacerlo oficial.

\- Kurt… yo… Esto es tan confuso.

\- ¿Confuso? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y es por eso que no quiero atarte a mí y a mi enfermedad… Y sin embargo, siento que sin ti no podría seguir adelante.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de decir cosas que no tienen sentido. Nos amamos, y lo correcto es que estemos juntos. Quiero que seas mi esposo, Blaine. – Le acarició el rostro suavemente.

El ex modelo se removió con cuidado del cuerpo de su novio y se acomodó a su lado, cerrando los ojos. – No necesitamos casarnos para estar juntos.

\- Bien, entiendo. – Hizo una mueca.

\- No quiero que te enojes, menos después de que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Quizá pueda parecer una tontería, sobre todo viniendo de mí, pero siempre tuve sexo, sin sentimientos de por medio, sin compromiso, sin nada más que la búsqueda del placer. Pero ésta vez fue diferente, contigo todos mis conceptos han sido alterados, y ahora realmente es algo que para mí importa y significa mucho.

\- ¡Oh, Blaine! – Se giró y lo envolvió con sus brazos. – Te amo tanto, y para mí también significó mucho. Como te dije antes, nunca había sentido esta conexión con nadie en toda mi vida.

\- Kurt, te amo. – Lo tomó suavemente del rostro y empezó a besarlo.

\- Cásate conmigo. – Susurró el chico de ojos azules al separarse.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No entiendo tu pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué quieres llegar al matrimonio? Si lo piensas bien, todo esto es sólo por lo que estamos viviendo y tu miedo a que me vaya a morir, o tal vez es compasión o…

\- Primero, deja de decir que te vas a morir. No quiero volver a escucharte pronunciar tales palabras. Segundo, no me quiero casar por lástima o ninguna de las absurdas cosas que están pasando por tu cabeza. Quiero que nos casemos porque te amo, porque ya no veo la vida sin ti, porque le das sentido a las cosas, porque a tu lado el mundo es un lugar mejor, porque deseo despertar junto a ti cada mañana, porque pensar en el futuro es pensar que estamos juntos, porque te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, porque eres el hombre más maravilloso que existe, porq… – Fue silenciado por los labios de su novio, quien no tardó en deslizar sus manos por toda su anatomía haciéndolo soltar varios gemidos que quedaron ahogados por el contacto de sus lenguas propiciándose caricias.

\- Te amo, te amo tanto Kurt Hummel. – Dijo con convicción antes de colocarse encima de él y adorar nuevamente cada centímetro de la blanca piel.

\- Blaineee…

\- Estoy listo para la segunda ronda. – Musitó con voz sexy, provocando una gran corriente por todo el cuerpo del castaño.

\- También estoy listo.

La habitación fue testigo de todo el amor y la pasión con la que se entregaron el uno al otro una vez más, terminando en medio de un gran éxtasis que los mantuvo temblando por un largo tiempo.

El pelinegro de pronto empezó a ahogarse un poco y Kurt lo abrazó con cuidado, sobándole la espalda. – ¿Te sietes mal?

\- Es sólo… que me agité… demasiado. Y estoy… muy agotado.

\- No debimos hacerlo dos veces.

\- No me… arrepiento. Fue… tan hermoso… y perfecto.

\- Lo fue. Pero… – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Trata de relajarte y respirar con más calma, cariño. Estoy aquí contigo.

Luego de varios minutos el pecho del ojimiel ascendía y descendía suavemente. – Kurt, ¿me amas?

\- Con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón, con cada fibra de mi alma. ¿Y tú, me amas?

\- Con mi vida entera. – Te amo tanto que sí quiero casarme contigo.

\- B…Blaine… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Nunca fui más honesto y serio. Por el tiempo que me quede, quiero ser tu esposo.

\- ¿Por el tiempo…? No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad. Sin importar si es un día, un año o una eternidad, quiero estar a tu lado amándote.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba en la sala de espera, sentado en un enorme sillón rojo de un estilo vanguardista. La forma en la que las cosas se desarrollaban en el lugar no eran diferentes a como lo hacían donde una vez estuvo o a donde trabajaba en la actualidad. Pero había una diferencia, una enorme y traumática diferencia para él, la extrema delgadez de las y los modelos que cruzaban por los pasillos.

Aun no podía creer que estuviese en _Modèles Maigres_ , y mucho menos que hubiese accedido a acompañar a Blaine para su entrevista con el dueño de la agencia.

Recordaba sus ojos suplicantes cuando le había dicho lo importante que era para él que lo apoyase y poder trabajar con Robert Hut, y luego la hermosa sonrisa llena de dicha cuando había accedido.

Realmente amaba al ojimiel como nunca se imaginó que fuese posible, y haría lo que sea con tal de verlo feliz. Ese hombre se había transformado en su vida y sentía que estaban conectados, sobre todo después de haberse entregado a él el día anterior.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la manera hermosa en la que habían hecho el amor, y empezó a revivir en su mente cada caricia, cada beso, la oscilación de sus cuerpos. Un gran calor se adueñó de él en segundos, sonrojándose al reaccionar cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

\- Disculpa, ¿me decías algo? – Inquirió a la chica pelirroja con grandes ojos pardos que estaba parada frente a él, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- Dije que no puedo creer que Kurt Hummel esté aquí. ¿Vas a trabajar con nosotros? Porque sería todo un honor.

\- Muchas gracias por eso, pero no, no voy a trabajar aquí.

\- Oh, es una lástima. – La decepción tiñó su rostro. – Porque a mí me hubiera encantado hacer una sesión fotográfica contigo.

\- Me siento halagado, realmente, más no será posible. Al menos mientras modeles aquí.

\- Bueno, hablando de halagos. – Sonrió. – No soy modelo, pero gracias. Trabajo en el departamento de Recursos Humanos. Mi nombre es Catherine Jackson. – Extendió la mano. – Es un verdadero placer.

\- El gusto es mío, Catherine. – La observó por unos segundos con cierta duda.

Mientras tanto la chica se sentó a su lado, dándole una mirada rápida. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kurt?

\- Estoy acompañando a alguien. – Por alguna razón que no sabía cómo explicar, pensó que no sería prudente mencionar a Blaine.

\- ¡Qué bien! Porque eso me ha permitido conocerte. Realmente admiro tu trabajo, eres fantástico, pero ahora necesito preguntarte ¿por qué me miras así?

\- Lo siento, es sólo que tu nombre me resulta conocido y estoy tratando de recordar dónde lo escuché antes.

\- ¡Oh! Ciertamente no soy famosa, así que me acabas de intrigar.

\- Catherine Jackson… Catherine Jack… ¡Oh! ¡No es cierto! Tú eres… bueno, no estoy seguro en la actualidad, pero solías ser la novia de Sam Evans, ¿cierto? La última vez que hablamos me dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica de nombre Catherine Jackson que trabajaba en una agencia de modelos. A menos que se trate de un homónimo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que conozcas a Sam!

\- Entonces si eres o eras su novia.

\- Lo sigo siendo.

\- ¡Esto es tan genial!

\- Lo sé. – Dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa. – Lo raro es que no te haya mencionado nunca… A menos que… Él me ha hablado de un amigo fotógrafo, pero jamás ha dicho su nombre… ¿Debo suponer que eres tú?

\- Tal vez. No estoy seguro. – Suspiró con tristeza. – Sam y yo tuvimos una discusión algo fuerte cuando nos vimos por última vez. Después de eso no volví a saber de él. Honestamente mi vida se puso un poco de cabeza y ya no pude seguirle el rastro. Supe por un amigo en común que se había mudado a otro estado, pero de eso ya ha paso algo de tiempo.

\- ¡Definitivamente eres tú! Sam habla de su amigo fotógrafo con el que se peleó por una tontería en realidad. Te extraña mucho, ¿sabes? Y pienso que es una maravillosa coincidencia que tú y yo nos hayamos encontrado. Puedo ayudarlos a ponerse en contacto para que hablen y arreglen cualquier mal entendido.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradecería. Quiero ver a Sam, y también lo extraño.

\- Hoy le diré que te conocí aquí en la agencia, y estoy segura que querrá verte cuando regrese de viaje, para lo cual sería bueno si me pudieses facilitar un número o un correo para contactarte.

\- Seguro. – Le estaba dictando su número telefónico cuando vio salir a Blaine junto a un hombre elegantemente vestido, al que reconoció segundos después como el dueño de la agencia.

\- Debo irme a trabajar. – Dijo la chica, guardando su celular. – Ahí viene el jefe. – Lo abrazó intempestivamente. – Fue todo un placer Kurt.

\- Igualmente Catherine. – La chica se puso de pie, y con una gran sonrisa se retiró.

\- Kurt Hummel. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu presencia en mi agencia? – Una voz resonó a un costado.

\- Señor Hut, – intervino el pelinegro, – Kurt es mi novio y vino a acompañarme.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. – Miró al ojiazul y extendió el brazo para saludarlo. – Mucho gusto.

\- Señor Hut. – Respondió seriamente.

\- Sería un placer si decidieses formar parte de nuestra familia.

\- Muy amable, pero ya tengo una familia a la que pertenezco.

\- Me gusta tu trabajo, así que si cambias de opinión, las puertas estarán abiertas. Ahora me debo retirar. Ha sido todo un placer.

\- Gracias por la oferta.

El hombre volteó a ver al de cabellera oscura. – Y a ti te espero al medio día para presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros.

\- Aquí estaré puntual.

\- ¡Estoy feliz! Finalmente el gran Blaine Anderson trabaja conmigo. – Sonrió y le palmeó el hombro antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Tienes que regresar al medio día? – El castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Van a ser las nueve.

\- ¡Kurt, conseguí el trabajo! – Dijo Blaine totalmente emocionado. – ¡Tengo trabajo! ¡Voy a volver a ser modelo! – Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Me alegro por ti, amor. – Lo abrazó y suspiró. – Me gusta verte feliz.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Vamos a celebrar?

\- No puedo ahora. Perdón. Tengo que estar en mi trabajo en quince minutos.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, entiendo. – Su sonrisa desapareció al instante. – Nos vemos en la tarde, supongo.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar a tu cafetería favorita? Voy a llamar a Celia y le diré que llegaré un poco tarde.

\- No te preocupes, cariño. No quiero que vayas a tener problemas. En la tarde celebramos.

\- Me encantaría quedarme contigo todo el día, pero al menos desayunemos juntos. Y en la tarde continuamos la celebración.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto. – Sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. – Vamos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba acostado en el enorme sofá, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio, y éste le acariciaba los rizos que estaban creciendo nuevamente. Era tan reconfortante el suave movimiento de los dedos a través de su cabellera, que eso lo ayudó a relajarse y no pensar en nada. Momentos como esos eran los que quería capturar y guardar para siempre.

Más aquel instante no duró mucho tiempo ya que el teléfono sonó, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Puedes contestar por mí? – Preguntó sin querer apartarse de las cómodas piernas en donde reposaba.

\- Seguro, cariño. – Kurt se inclinó hacia la mesita central y tomó el celular, respondiendo la llamada. Luego de varios monosílabos y con un gesto de molestia, dejó el teléfono donde había estado un par de minutos atrás.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué pasó?

El ojiazul se debatía entre decirle a su novio que debía estar en la agencia antes de las dos para una sesión de fotos, o simplemente inventar cualquier cosa para que éste permaneciese en casa. Sabía que Robert Hut era un hombre muy estricto con sus modelos, y consideraría una falta grave que Blaine no se presentase.

No es que el quisiese causarle un daño a su pareja, todo lo contrario, aun cuando sonase muy mal el desear que lo despidiesen. Pero, ¿sería ir demasiado lejos si él fuese el causante del despido?

Blaine llevaba un mes trabajando en la agencia, y si bien era cierto que se cuidaba mucho, casi todo el tiempo estaba agotado, y eso a él no le gustaba. El médico le había recomendado descansar lo suficiente y estar en un ambiente tranquilo para que su organismo pudiese asimilar la nueva medicina, cosa que no sucedía con el trabajo que ahora tenía.

\- Ah…

\- Kurt, ¿quién era? – Empezó a sentarse.

\- Hut. – Respondió entre dientes.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué quería? Espero que nada importante porque estoy muy cansado. – Se volvió a acomodar en la posición que estaba sólo segundos atrás.

\- Cariño… No creo que sea buena idea esto del modelaje.

\- Ha sido difícil ajustarme después de más de un año, no voy a mentir, pero estoy contento. – Se le cerraron los ojos.

\- Es mucho stress y fatiga. Sabes que son cosas que debes evitar.

\- Sólo debo coger el ritmo nuevamente. – Bostezó.

\- Deberíamos ir a la habitación para que te acuestes bien.

\- Me gustan tus piernas. Son cómodas.

\- En la cama puedo abrazarte.

\- Mmm… Sí, eso me gusta. – Sonrió.

\- No se diga más, vamos a descansar, y cuando despiertes podemos ir a comer a ese restaurante nuevo que me recomendó Quinn.

Una vez acostados y con Blaine envuelto entre sus brazos, Kurt estaba tarareando una canción que a los dos les gustaba cuando el modelo repentinamente abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. – ¿Qué te dijo Hut?

\- Ah… Eh… Que se cancelaba algo que había hoy.

\- ¿Se canceló la sesión? Eso es raro, pero me alegro. No hay nada mejor que pasar a tu lado, y estar así abrazado a ti, es como haber llegado al cielo. Te amo.

\- También te amo. – Unieron sus labios en un beso corto, y Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por mentirle de esa forma. Sólo esperaba que lo perdonase. Después de todo, lo había hecho por su bienestar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Horas después y luego de tomar una ducha que duró más de lo planificado porque ninguno de los dos podía quitar sus manos del otro, Kurt y Blaine iban saliendo camino a almorzar, cuando al abrir la puerta se toparon con una persona frente a ellos.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, atractivo, piel blanca contrastando perfectamente con el cabello negro peinado en un estilo rebelde, y que le hacía resaltar los ojos azules. Sus cejas pobladas y la ligera barba le daban un toque sexy.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡No puedo creer que por fin te encontré! – Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo, dando un par de vueltas antes de soltarlo. – No tienes idea lo mucho que te he buscado.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Roger? – Bufó el ojimiel con el ceño fruncido mientras Kurt observaba la escena completamente intrigado.

\- ¡Te he extrañado como un loco! – Respondió con efusividad, volviendo a abrazarlo y levantarlo. – Te amo Blaine, y quería que lo supieras, así como el hecho de que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ahora que te he encontrado, estoy aquí para quedarme.

\- ¿Crees que es así de fácil? ¡Pues no lo es! No puedes sólo aparecer un día en mi casa y pretender que nada ocurrió. Te necesitaba, realmente te necesitaba mucho, y cuando te pedí ayuda, me diste la espalda y me dejaste a mi suerte.

\- Realmente lo lamento, pero si me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte todo, sé que entenderías.

\- ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No me interesa! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¿Quién te dejó pasar?

\- Blaine, cariño, por favor cálmate. Te hace daño ponerte así. – Lo tomó del brazo suavemente.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó el hombre más alto.

\- Es mi novio… No, mi prometido. Y…

\- ¡Te vas a casar! ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Expresó realmente emocionado, e intentó abrazarlo nuevamente.

\- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte ni oírte!

\- Blaine, por favor. Respira y tranquilízate.

\- No, Kurt. No puedo… Tú no entiendes todo el daño que él me hizo.

\- Pero alterándote de esta forma no ganas nada más que afectar tu salud.

\- Es que él… Él… Estoy mareado. – Susurró antes de ponerse pálido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se puso así? – Miró el de barba con aprensión al castaño.

Éste no respondió, sólo tomó por la cintura a su pareja y la llevó hacia el sofá para que se recostase.

\- Tranquilo, amor. Ya va a pasar. – Le acarició la cabeza. – ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

\- S…sí.

\- Bien, mantén los ojos cerrados, enseguida regreso.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el pelinegro estaba dormido en su cama, y Kurt junto al extraño se enfrentaron en la sala.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Blaine? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Y por qué está tan delgado? No lo había notado antes, pero…

\- Tú lo pusiste así.

\- ¿Yo? Entiendo que se haya enojado al verme, pero es evidente que está enfermo.

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo.

\- ¿No es asunto mío? ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Y te exijo en este momento que me digas todo lo que está sucediendo con él!


	41. Cap 40: Reencuentro e Infortunio

_*** Georgi G** _ Estoy de acuerdo, Kurt no debió mentir.

Hoy sabrás quién es ;)

 _ *** Veronica Rucci** _ ¡Gracias Verónica! Jajajaja, Roger está bien bueno, y ha llegado a causar un gran revuelo que no tendrá nada contento a su cuñado.

Kurt ama a Blaine y se lo está demostrando de todas las formas que le es posible.

El diagnóstico final está por revelarse...

¡Gracias a ti por todo el apoyo!

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Así es, Kurt está tratando de cuidar a Blaine, y por eso no está pensando muy bien las cosas que hace, pero tiene las mejores intenciones.

 _ *** Jeny** _ Sí, Roger es importante.

Blaine debe cuidarse más.

 _ *** brendagleek22**_ El amor está fluyendo entre ellos de la mejor manera.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Kurt no debió mentir, eso puede traer consecuencias...

Hoy sabrás quién es Roger y por qué Blaine está tan enojado con él.

 _ *** Day7_Mst** _ Sí, se casan =) y estoy de acuerdo, los dos con anillos se ven hermosos.

Roger cree que tiene derecho a exigir... Hoy sabrás quién es.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ ¿Será Roger una competencia para Kurt? Hay muchas formas de serlo...

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ Hoy se despejará tu duda.

 _ *** srincon1987**_ Esta historia no es Mpreg, ni ninguna de las que tengo en curso. He planeado más adelante escribir una, pero por ahora no. Sin embargo, hay varias traducciones autorizadas con Mpreg que les voy a presentar.

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Es todo un halago que hasta quieras leer mi lista del super =D

 _ *** robinnxc** _ Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 _ *** Moontsee VR**_ ¡Bienvenida! ¡Me hacía falta leerte! Espero ya no te ausentes por tanto tiempo. Sabes que tus reviews son una inyección de frescura y motivación para mí.

Los dos finalmente han abierto sus corazones y reconocido el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

Burt llegó en el momento preciso para aconsejar a sus chicos, sin saber que los está ayudando a estar juntos.

Blaine pasó por mucho a lo largo de su vida, por eso ha guardado tanto resentimiento que lo llevó a refugiarse en la gran prisión de acero en donde encarceló sus sentimientos.

Kurt quiso darle la mejor primera cita a Blaine y demostrarle lo mucho que le importa así como todo lo que siente por él.

Me hace feliz saber que una vez más te hayas sentido como parte del capítulo y que experimentases todas las emociones que los personajes =")

Parte fundamental para mí en una historia es el conjunto de emociones que pueden llegar a desarrollarse, es de hecho de las cosas que más amo al escribir. Kurt y Blaine están en un sube y baja en ese aspecto porque ambos son de carácter fuerte e impulsivos (y hasta explosivos en ocasiones), pero se aman con locura y están aprendiendo a acoplarse al otro.

Blaine no está bien, y a Kurt le cuesta por momentos enfrentarse a ello, pero es por el miedo y el dolor que siente al ver al hombre que ama ponerse mal.

¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios tan increíbles y analíticos como siempre! Es más que un privilegio poder llegar y transmitir sentimientos y emociones con cada cosa que escribo.

Roger ha llegado a causar una gran revolución en la vida de Blaine, y no es algo que a cierto castaño le vaya a gustar.

El hermoso ojimiel está afectando su salud con tanto esfuerzo, pero no quiere aceptarlo porque sigue aferrado a algo que fue muy importante para él, y su novio se ve desesperado ante tal hecho, actuando sin analizar las cosas ni pensar en las consecuencias. Definitivamente no debió mentir, y no es el camino correcto el que ha elegido para ayudar a su amado.

Muchos abrazos y besos Montse, y una vez más, bienvenida.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40:**

 **"** **Reencuentro e Infortunio"**

* * *

.

Blaine despertó sintiéndose algo aturdido y su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

\- Kurt… ¿Estás aquí? ¿Kurt?

Segundos después se abrió la puerta y el castaño ingresó. – Amor, despertaste pronto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Te pasó el mareo? – Se sentó en la cama y lo tomó de la mano.

\- Sí. ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Aún me siento confundido.

\- Íbamos a salir para almorzar… y alguien apareció.

\- Roger… – Sus ojos se abrieron muy ampliamente. – ¿Ya se fue? – Preguntó con gran molestia.

\- No. Está en la sala.

\- ¿Qué mierda está haciendo aquí? – Rezongó entre dientes.

\- Cálmate, por favor. Te pusiste mal por el coraje que tuviste.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir después de todos estos años? ¿Qué quiere de mí? No voy a permitir…

\- ¡Blaine, es suficiente! – Dijo con voz firme. – No quiero que te vuelvas a marear o cualquier otra cosa que pueda suceder. Respira y relájate.

\- ¿Cómo me pides que…?

\- ¡Blaine Anderson!

\- Está bien. – Suspiró con frustración. – Pero dile que se largue.

\- No voy a hacer tal cosa.

\- ¿Por qué? Él es…

\- Es tu hermano, y necesitan hablar.

\- ¿Hablar? ¡No tengo nada que hablar con él!

\- Entonces escúchalo con atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué lado estás, Kurt?

\- Del tuyo, por supuesto. Pero eso no significa que voy a cegarme ante las cosas. Creo firmemente que debes sentarte con él y escucharlo antes de que emitas algún juicio.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, tengo mucho que decirle. He guardado toda ésta rabia, dolor y resentimiento durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Bien, sácalo todo, dile como te sientes, pero no te dejes llevar por el momento.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Ya sabes… Tienes un carácter algo explosivo… Lo que estoy diciendo es que te controles, sólo eso.

El chico de cabellera oscura frunció el ceño y gruñó. – ¿Te molesta mi…?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero! Y no voy a permitir que viertas tu coraje sobre nosotros. Tú y yo nos amamos, estamos felices y muy bien juntos. No puede venir un extraño a dañar lo que tenemos.

\- Lo siento de verdad, tienes razón. – Resopló y trató de calmarse. – No sé qué me pasó… – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Te amo mucho, y no quiero pelear contigo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti. – Se acercó lentamente, le acunó el rostro y unió sus labios en un beso.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cuándo crees que vaya a salir para hablar conmigo? – Preguntó nervioso el chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro mientras retorcía sus dedos de la mano y caminaba de un lugar al otro.

\- Cuando esté de ánimos. Si quieres verlo, tendrás que esperar.

\- ¿Podrías tratar de convencerlo?

\- No es nada fácil para él ésta situación, y definitivamente no voy a presionarlo. Si decide no salir, entonces tendrás que regresar en otro momento.

\- Vengo desde muy lejos, y no tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho para tratar de localizarlo.

\- ¡Y tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que él ha sufrido! Lo dejaron solo cuando apenas tenía 18 años. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? Si tus padres actuaron mal, tú debiste intervenir, hacer algo para ayudarlo, y no abandonarlo a su suerte.

\- Reconozco que en un principio me dejé llevar por sus criterios, pero luego analicé las cosas y me di cuenta de que Blaine nunca caería en ese mundo de perdición. Él amaba modelar, pero jamás haría algo indebido.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del castaño pensando en cuál sería la reacción del hombre frente a él al enterarse de todas las cosas que en realidad el ojimiel había hecho. – Blaine ha trabajado arduamente para lograr todo lo que ha conseguido en su carrera. – Dijo con aplomo, para mantener la atención en esa área.

\- Lo sé, y estoy muy orgulloso de él. Durante los años que lleva en ese medio, nunca ha estado involucrado en ningún escándalo ni ha buscado el camino fácil. Eso es digno de admirarse.

\- Lo es. Todo se lo ha ganado a base de trabajo y mucho esfuerzo.

Eso era cierto, independientemente del desastre que había sido la vida personal del pelinegro, éste había tenido una carrera excepcional y limpia.

Luego de eso hubo una breve pausa durante la cual los dos hombres sólo se miraron por unos segundos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Blaine y tú están juntos? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan comprometidos?

\- Me parece que esas son demasiadas preguntas.

\- No es mi intención incomodarte, disculpa. Simplemente estoy emocionado de saber que mi hermanito encontró a alguien que lo amé como se merece, y con quién quiere compartir el resto de su vida.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Dónde rayos está Anderson? – Exclamó en voz alta y con evidente furia el hombre de traje elegante mientras observaba a los alrededores.

\- Supongo que no ha llegado. – Respondió una chica alta con el cabello teñido de rubio, y ataviada en un ceñido y fino vestido. – No lo he visto ni una sola vez durante todo el día.

\- No tenía que venir en la mañana, pero fui muy claro cuando le dejé el mensaje. Debía estar aquí a las dos en punto para la sesión fotográfica. Han pasado cinco minutos y no hemos podido empezar porque él no aparece. – Vociferó con tal enojo que una vena en su frente empezó a emerger. – ¡Tania!

\- Sí, señor. Dígame.

\- Llama a Anderson y dile que si no se presenta en los próximos diez minutos, no quiero volver a verlo por aquí.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- No, señor. Enseguida lo localizo.

\- Sr. Hut. – La pelirroja de recursos humanos se le acercó. – Me permite un momento por favor. – Le hizo señas para que se apartasen de los demás, y éste la siguió.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme como para que me interrumpas?

\- Con mucho respeto, pero, ¿no le parece que está exagerando? Comprendo que esté molesto debido a que Blaine no ha llegado, más despedirlo es una medida extrema.

\- Sabes muy bien que no tolero que las personas que trabajan aquí no sean profesionales, Catherine. – Bufó.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, pero es un gran modelo. En el tiempo que lleva aquí, jamás hemos recibido quejas sobre él. Además hay algo que debe considerar también, usted siempre quiso que él formase parte de la agencia, y ahora que lo hace, no puede correrlo. Su regreso después de casi dos años de ausencia ha creado una gran expectativa, y muchas compañías importantes nos están buscando porque quieren que vuelva a ser la imagen de sus campañas.

Es un ganar-ganar. Por un lado, Blaine quiere estar aquí y trabaja muy duro para volver a convertirse en un top model. Y por el otro lado, la agencia lo necesita y realmente se está beneficiando con su presencia.

Estoy segura que existe una razón de peso para que no haya llegado todavía. Sólo dele la oportunidad de que le explique qué sucedió, y no actúe bajo un impulso.

Pueden ir tomando las fotos de los otros modelos para ganar tiempo, y ya cuando él venga, continúan con su parte.

Robert Hut entrecerró los ojos y la miro firmemente durante varios segundos antes de girar en otra dirección. – ¡Tania! ¿Qué pasó con lo que te encargué?

La chica se acercó casi corriendo. – No he podido comunicarme con él. Tiene su teléfono apagado.

\- ¿Te das cuenta Jackson? – Se dirigió a la pelirroja de inmediato y con la cólera creciendo nuevamente. – No sólo no se presenta sino que apaga su celular para evadir su responsabilidad.

\- Algo debió ocurrir. Blaine está muy comprometido con la agencia. Voy a tratar de localizarlo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a lograrlo? ¡Ya escuchaste a Tania!

\- Encontraré el modo. Por ahora, deberían hacer lo que le sugerí, que Key vaya tomando las fotos de los demás modelos. Ahora si me disculpa, voy a realizar la llamada.

El hombre la vio alejarse rápidamente y él se fue en dirección de donde estaban todos esperándolo, y comenzó a darles varias instrucciones.

Catherine corrió a una de las salas de juntas que estaba vacía y se encerró ahí. Tomó su celular y buscó el número que tenía guardado, volviéndose más nerviosa e impaciente cada vez que timbraba.

 _\- Hola… ¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú?_

 _\- Sí._ – Respondió el castaño extrañado ya que contestó sin revisar en la pantalla el nombre de quien llamaba. _– ¿Quién es?_

 _\- Soy Catherine._

 _\- Perdón, ¿quién?_

 _\- Catherine Jackson…_

 _\- ¡Oh!_

 _\- La novia de Sam Evans…_

 _\- Sí, sí. Sé quién eres. Disculpa, sólo contesté al apuro_ _y no vi tu nombre._

 _\- Entiendo. Y disculpa si te interrumpí, pero esto es un asunto muy importante, y me atrevería a decir que grave también._

 _\- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Sam?_

 _\- No tiene que ver con él. Se trata de Blaine._

 _\- ¿Blaine?_

 _\- Así es. Hoy tenía una sesión aquí en la agencia a las dos de la tarde, y todavía no se ha presentado. ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió y cuánto va a tardar en llegar?_

¡No, no, no! Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se había olvidado por completo de la agencia. _– Está indispuesto._

 _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no va a venir?_

 _\- No, es imposible. Ahora está en cama._

 _\- ¿Por qué no avisó? El Sr. Hut está furioso. Tuve que convencerlo de que no lo despidiera._

¿Ya lo iban a despedir? ¿Tan pronto? Las cosas marchaban como él quería, y sin embargo se sentía tan mal lo que estaba haciendo. _– Todo sucedió muy rápido, no dio tiempo de avisar ni nada._

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir? Blaine trabaja con tanto ahínco. Deberías ver lo mucho que se entrega en cuerpo y alma a lo que hace. Pone todo de sí día a día para volver a surgir… Y ahora todo su esfuerzo se habrá ido a la basura._

Aquellas palabras le dolieron al ojiazul. Si bien era cierto que estaba pensando en el bienestar de su novio, no había tomado en cuenta otros aspectos, como por ejemplo lo feliz que éste era modelando. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo por haber provocado aquella situación, y ahora debía encontrar la forma de resolverla.

 _\- Dile a Robert que fue mi culpa. Él habló conmigo en la mañana y me dio el mensaje. Cuando Blaine se puso mal, debí llamarlo para avisarle. Si quieres pásale el teléfono y yo mismo le explico._

 _\- No está aquí._ – Suspiró. _– ¿Blaine está enfermo o algo así? Porque he notado ciertas cosas irregulares, pero he preferido callar. No quiero arruinar su oportunidad de volver a ser quien una vez fue. Creo que nadie más se ha dado cuenta aquí, aunque no me extraña ya que cada quien está pendiente de sí mismo y nada más._

 _\- Están tocando el timbre. Disculpa que me despida así._ – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento ya que definitivamente no le iba a responder aquella pregunta. El ojimiel no quería que nadie supiese de su enfermedad, menos en la agencia, porque estaba seguro que eso lo perjudicaría. ¿Y quién era él para ir en contra de los deseos de su pareja?

 _\- Sí, seguro. Espero que Blaine se recupere pronto._

 _\- Gracias. Y lo recalco, si Hut quiere hablar conmigo o si lo consideras necesario, por favor comunícame con él._

 _\- Claro, yo te aviso lo que suceda._

Luego de que finalizó la llamada, el ojiazul frotó su rostro con una mano. Sentía que estaba en una encrucijada, y no sabía cuál camino tomar. Y como si fuese poco, debía buscar la manera de explicarle a su novio por qué le había mentido acerca de la sesión fotográfica.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Blaine… – Se levantó del sofá al verlo ingresar a la sala.

\- Roger. – Respondió con seriedad. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy tan feliz de verte.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo.

\- Comprendo, es lógico… ¡Quiero tanto abrazarte!

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde está el chico dulce que…?

\- Fue abandonado a su suerte por su propia familia, y la vida se encargó de hacerlo cambiar.

\- Lamento tanto que las cosas hayan sucedido de esa forma. Supongo que…

\- Nada de lo que puedas suponer se acerca a lo que tuve que pasar.

\- Y aun así lograste tu sueño. Te convertiste en un gran modelo, alcanzando reconocimiento a nivel mundial. Eso no es nada fácil de lograr, pero tú lo hiciste… Y me siento tan orgulloso de ti.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda!

\- Sé que piensas que…

\- No tienes una puta idea de lo que estoy pensando en este momento… Seamos honestos, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Porque alguna razón existe para que aparecieras después de todos estos años.

\- Lo único que quiero es recuperarte.

\- ¡Puras patrañas!

\- Blaine, te he estado buscando por más tiempo del que puedas imaginarte, pero no ha sido nada fácil dar contigo.

Años atrás cuando te localicé por primera vez, trabajabas en una agencia pequeña, y les pedí a los guardias que me dejaran verte, pero no me lo permitieron aunque les dije que era tu hermano. Te escribí varias cartas también, las cuales ignoro si recibiste o no. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que no pensaran que era un fan loco, y las tirasen a la basura.

Luego de eso te perdí el rastro. Siempre estabas viajando, ibas de un lugar a otro, y eso no me facilitó las cosas. Después cambiaste de agencia y todo se volvió más complicado.

Pero tenía que seguir con mi vida. Mis estudios y mi carrera estuvieron en pausa por un tiempo, y debía retomarlos. Una cosa me llevó a otra y terminé viviendo fuera del país.

Al regresar, te habías convertido en una gran estrella. Tu rostro estaba por todas partes y tu nombre era mencionado siempre. Nuestros padres estaban orgullosos de ti… No lo decían, pero pude verlo en sus miradas cada vez que aparecías en un comercial en la televisión, en la portada de una revista o en los grandes anuncios en las calles.

Cuando conseguí la dirección de tu trabajo, fui a buscarte con la esperanza de tener mejor suerte y poder verte, pero el guardia me dijo que estabas en Milán. Cuando volví dijo que te habías ido a Londres, y así cada vez que me acerqué a preguntar por ti. Reconozco que desistí después de un tiempo, pero para mí era complicado regresar al país con el objetivo de hablar contigo y nunca conseguirlo.

\- ¿Y si digo que no creo una sola palabra de lo que has dicho hasta ahora?

\- Supongo que debe ser difícil, pero puedo probarlo. Si vamos a la agencia, y si es que el guardia de esa época sigue trabajando ahí, le puedes preguntar. Estoy seguro que me reconocerá de inmediato debido a la insistencia con la que me presentaba.

También puedo mostrarte mis antiguos pasaportes con todas las entradas al país ahí marcadas, y si comparas las fechas con las de tus pasaportes, verás que nunca coincidimos. Siempre que llegaba, tú te habías ido.

Tuve una crisis económica poco después, y ya no pude seguir viniendo, hasta que mamá me regaló un pasaje para mi cumpleaños y…

\- Dices que nuestros padres estaban orgullosos de mí, sin embargo, hace un tiempo llamé a mamá y me rechazó. Me dijo que sólo tenía un hijo que eras tú. – Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordarlo.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Tomó con manos temblorosas el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número. Esperó angustiado hasta que alguien del otro lado contestó.

 _\- Hola, ¿quién es?_

Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre deslizándose entre sus dientes. _– Hola… –_ Dijo en un susurro.

 _\- ¿Quién habla? –_ Esa voz lo hizo estremecer, no la había escuchado en tanto tiempo.

 _\- Soy Blaine._

 _\- ¿Quién? Hable más fuerte, no logro escucharlo._

 _\- Mamá…_

 _\- ¿Jonathan? Te oigo diferente. ¿Pasó algo hijo?_

 _\- No…_ – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _– Soy Blaine._

 _\- Creo que se equivocó de número._

 _\- Mamá, por favor._

 _\- Yo sólo tengo un hijo, y su nombre es Jonathan._

 _\- Mamá, no me hagas esto._

 _\- Le voy a pedir que no me diga de esa forma ni vuelva a llamar a mi hogar. –_ Colgó bruscamente, fragmentando en pedazos muy pequeños una vez más el corazón del ojimiel.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Lamento que te tratara así. No debió hacerlo. – Suspiró pesadamente. – Si tan sólo se pudiera retroceder el tiempo… – Desvió la mirada hacia un costado. – Asistí con ellos a un evento importante, era algo de la compañía. En el lugar había una gran foto tuya y tu nombre resaltaba en letras gigantes. Recuerdo lo sorprendente que fue y lo orgulloso que me sentí, y sé que ellos también.

Tuvimos que tratar con varios modelos esa noche, y como a media velada nos acercamos a un grupo que eran de la misma agencia en la que tú estabas, y les pregunté por ti, esperando saber lo que estabas haciendo o algo así.

Todo iba bien, estaban platicando sobre lo espectacular que era trabajar con el gran Blaine Anderson, entonces uno de los chicos, supongo que por llamar la atención, mencionó que se había acostado contigo… Otro de ellos dijo lo mismo, y de pronto la plática giró en torno a ese tema. Varias chicas empezaron a presumir también, y fue cuando salí del trance, las interrumpí y les dije que eso era imposible porque tú eres gay. Una de ellas me miró con desdén y luego de sonreír ampliamente respondió que a ti te daba igual hombres o mujeres, mientras estuviesen dentro de tus estándares de belleza, ya que eras muy exigente, te acostabas con quien sea.

\- ¿M-Mis papás… escucharon e-eso?

\- Sí, lo hicieron. Al comienzo se quedaron paralizados, pero luego se dieron la vuelta y salieron del lugar muy enojados. Fui tras ellos repitiéndoles que no les hicieran caso a esas personas porque seguramente estaban inventando todas esas cosas ya que tú no eras así, pero no me escucharon.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa les dije que debían recordar quien eras y la forma en la que te habían criado. Esos no eran los valores que te habían inculcado, por lo tanto jamás harías…

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó con voz ronca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Te defendí en todo momento, y…

\- Todo lo que dijeron es verdad.

\- Lo sé. Tiempo después lo descubrí, y fue un gran impacto darme cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, cuando estuve más calmado me puse a analizar las cosas y llegué a la conclusión de que algo grave debió sucederte para que actuases de esa manera, yendo en contra a las cosas en las que creías… Ese no eras tú.

\- ¿C-Cómo te enteraste?

\- En una fiesta. Un amigo era el anfitrión, y el lugar estaba lleno de gente importante. Aunque no me imaginé que te encontraría ahí porque ni siquiera tenía idea que estuvieses en París. Escuché a un par de personas nombrándote, y me emocioné. Cuando te divisé, traté de acercarme, pero estando a escasos pasos pude darme cuenta que estabas completamente ebrio. Una chica empezó a besarte mientras tú tocabas a un chico por todas partes… Fue algo que jamás imaginé ver.

Me fui horrorizado de ahí, pero luego decidí volver por ti, no podía dejarte en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, ya no te encontré. Me dijeron que te habías ido con unos modelos con los que estuviste bailando. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a dónde te fuiste y para qué.

\- Yo… – Empezó a respirar con dificultad.

\- Tranquilo hermanito, no te estoy juzgando. Al contrario, me siento terriblemente mal por no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas. Siempre he pensado que si hubiese estado a tu lado, tal vez nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Por eso hoy cuando dijiste que estabas comprometido, sentí una gran felicidad ya que eso significaba que habías encontrado a una persona distinta, alguien qué te hizo recordar tu sueño de encontrar el amor. Siempre quisiste una pareja con la cual compartir tu vida, y me da gusto que la hallases. Además, eso también significaba que habías dejado de lado esa vida un tanto libre que tuviste.

No sabes lo mucho que lamento no haber estado todo este tiempo, pero finalmente te encontré, y si me das la oportunidad, no voy a volver alejarme, estaré aquí para ti en todo momento.

\- Yo… Eh…

\- Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. De todo lo que has logrado en tu carrera, y de que hayas dejado atrás todo aquello que alguna vez te afectó y te hizo cambiar.

\- No…

\- Aunque digas lo contrario, ahí está el chico dulce y sensible con el que crecí. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

\- Dejaste que me botaran a la calle como si fuese un objeto viejo y sin ningún valor.

\- Blaine…

\- Me dieron una hora para irme de la casa, y fui a pedirte que me ayudases, pero me ignoraste.

\- Estaba completamente cegado por convicciones que ni siquiera eran mías. Creí en lo que nuestros padres dijeron, hasta que pude abrir los ojos… Lamentablemente, era tarde.

Perdóname, tal vez esa palabra no tenga significado para ti hoy ni sirva para volver el tiempo atrás, pero voy a demostrarte que la digo con todo mi corazón. Y no, no espero que logres olvidar y perdonar en un instante. No importa el tiempo que tome, sólo quiero que me perdones. Voy a compensar con creces mi ausencia.

El pelinegro permitió que sus ojos se nublasen y las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas sin control alguno. Soltó la postura firme que había estado sosteniendo, y sintió que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas.

\- Roger...

El mayor empezó a acercarse lentamente con su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Al notar que el ojimiel no retrocedía, se movió y terminó de acortar el espacio entre ellos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Al no recibir ningún rechazo, lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

\- Perdóname, hermanito perdóname. No supe apoyarte ni defenderte, pero esta vez es diferente. Estoy aquí para ti y no volveré a dejarte solo. Te lo juro.

El modelo lo abrazó sin decir nada, no podía aunque quisiera ya que su cuerpo temblaba y su garganta se había cerrado por completo.

Cuando el más alto sintió lo frágil y delgado que Blaine estaba, soltó un poco el agarre. - ¿Qué tienes? Es evidente que estás mal. ¿Es alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

\- No, y no tengo SIDA, si es lo que estás pensando. – Respondió con rabia. - Si tanto te importa o te molesta porque piensas que voy a contagiarte, entonces…

\- Si fuese así, no te tendría abrazado. No quiero que estés a la defensiva, sólo estoy preocupado por ti. Nunca te vi en estas condiciones. Te amo Blaine, y lo único que quiero es poder ayudarte.

\- Sí estoy enfermo, pero no es… No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- Está bien. – Suspiró y retomó el agarre sólo un poco más. – Sin importar de qué se trate, voy a cuidarte y ayudarte a estar mejor.

\- ¿Y si…?

\- Te amo, entiéndelo, eres mi hermano, y te amo con todo mi corazón. Eso jamás va a cambiar.

Kurt apareció unos minutos después, preocupado de que algo hubiese podido pasar cuando no escuchó más las voces. Se quedó en silencio y con los ojos nublados contemplando la escena. Amaba a su novio y deseaba tanto su felicidad. Verlo recuperar a un miembro de su familia era obviamente algo muy importante, y estaba seguro que le haría mucho bien, aunque se extrañó de que las cosas se diesen tan rápido.

Blaine no era persona que perdonase con facilidad… Aunque tal vez, había sufrido tanto y ya no quería guardar más rencor en su corazón. Si ese fuese el caso, daba las gracias, porque mientras menos carga llevase consigo, más fácil sería el camino.

Cuando notó que éste se tambaleaba, decidió interrumpir. – Amor, debes descansar un poco, son demasiadas emociones para ti.

\- Sí, necesito acostarme.

Roger se apartó un poco y lo miró preocupado antes de sujetarlo por la cintura. – Te llevo a tu habitación. – El pelinegro asintió, así que Kurt lo guió.

Una vez acostado, ambos hombres lo observaban consternados.

\- Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado. No exageren. – Cerró los ojos.

El teléfono del ojiazul empezó a sonar, pero éste no pensaba contestar. Tomó el dispositivo para apagarlo cuando vio el nombre de Catherine en la pantalla. – Tengo que…

\- Responde, amor. No hay problema. Roger se queda aquí conmigo.

\- Enseguida regreso. – Salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

El mayor se sentó en la cama y lo tomó de la mano. – ¿Me vas a decir lo que tienes?

\- No hagas preguntas. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy permitiendo esto. No deberías estar aquí… No te he perdonado.

\- Pero creo que dimos un gran paso en esa dirección, ¿o me equivoco?

\- En este momento no estoy seguro de nada.

\- Yo diría que sí. – Presionó la mano que sostenía.

\- Estoy muy dolido todavía.

\- Lo comprendo, es lógico. Pero algo en mi corazón me dice que quieres que solucionemos las cosas y que todo esté bien.

\- Tú y yo fuimos muy unidos de niños, a pesar de las diferencias que habían entre nosotros. Al ir creciendo, te distanciaste un poco, pero seguías ahí, y luego cuando más te necesité… Me lastimaste mucho.

\- Lo sé, y no hay forma de cambiar eso, pero jamás volveré a hacerlo. No te voy a decepcionar nunca más.

\- Estoy cansado de sufrir… No puedo más… La vida ha cambiado mucho para mí y estoy aprendiendo a confiar nuevamente, pero si alguien me falla otra vez…

\- Te aseguro que no te fallaré. Dime qué quieres que haga para convencerte, y…

\- Si te doy cabida en mi vida…

\- No te vas a arrepentir, lo prometo.

\- Quiero creerte… – Se sentó lentamente. – ¿De verdad estuviste tratando de contactarme?

\- Sí, y como te dije antes, puedo probarlo.

\- Voy a intentarlo.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Sí.

Al soltarse, Blaine volvió a acostarse y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

\- Si quieres dormir un rato… Te ves agotado.

\- No, estoy bien. – Suspiró y observó el techo por varios segundos. – Mamá te sigue llamando Jonathan.

El mayor rodó los ojos. – No entiendo cuál es su insistencia en eso. Ni tampoco podré comprender jamás cómo se le pudo ocurrir que Roger Jonathan era una buena combinación. ¡Es terrible!

El ojimiel rió y negó con la cabeza. – Jonathan es el nombre del abuelo, y como primogénito quisieron nombrarte así en su honor.

\- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero entonces para qué Roger. Me hubieran puesto sólo Jonathan, si igual así es como me han dicho desde niño. Sólo tú y Allison me llamaban por mi primer nombre.

\- Allison. – Suspiró. – ¿Cómo está?

\- No he sabido de ella en un largo tiempo. Se casó y se fue a vivir a Suiza con su esposo, después de eso perdimos comunicación.

\- ¿Se casó y se fue a Suiza? ¡Vaya!

El ojiazul pudo notar la forma en que ese tema le estaba afectando a su hermano, así que decidió dar un giro a la conversación. – Y hablando de bodas, realmente estoy emocionado por ti. Cuéntame todo sobre Kurt. Se nota que te ama mucho.

\- Lo hace, y yo lo amo a él como nunca creí posible.

\- Me alegro más de lo que imaginas.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió. – Nos conocimos en la agencia donde trabajaba. Él fue a hacer sus pasantías ahí.

\- ¡Oh! Fue amor a primera vista entonces.

\- En lo absoluto… Esa es una historia larga y complicada, pero que la resumiré diciendo que tuvimos muchos problemas y peleas desde el día en que nos conocimos, pero con el tiempo él fue capaz de ver más allá de mis estupideces y todos los errores que cometía a diario. Al final nos terminamos enamorando, y ahora aquí estamos.

\- No me esperaba eso… Fue algo así como del odio nace el amor.

\- No lo había visto de esa forma, pero sí, algo así sucedió.

\- Lo importante es que lograron superar todos los inconvenientes, y que en la actualidad se aman al punto de planear una vida juntos.

\- Así es… Kurt es todo para mí.

\- ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

\- No hemos fijado la fecha todavía.

\- Eso quiere decir que no tienen mucho tiempo de haberse comprometido.

\- No, muy poco en realidad, pero quiero casarme lo antes posible.

\- ¿Y cuál es la prisa? Pueden disfrutar de un compromiso largo antes de…

\- No puedo darme ese lujo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé cuánto me queda de vida.

\- Con esas cosas no se juega, Blaine.

\- Estoy muy enfermo, y me puedo morir en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Lo es.

\- Tengo varios amigos que son médicos, y vamos a agotar todos los recursos.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

\- ¿Tienes un diagnóstico final? ¿El médico te desahució o te dio un tiempo de vida?

\- No, pero…

\- Si tienes posibilidades de sanar o de tener una buena calidad de vida, entonces buscaremos el mejor tratamiento, moveremos cielo, mar y tierra, e iremos hasta el último rincón del mundo de ser necesario, pero no voy a permitir que te des por vencido.

* * *

.

.

 _ *** ¿Creen que hizo bien Blaine en aceptar a Roger tan rápido? ¿Qué piensan de su aparición?**_

 _ *** ¿Qué habrá decidido hacer el Sr. Hut con Blaine?**_

 _ *** ¿Para qué habrá llamado Catherine a Kurt?**_

 _ *** ¿Cómo tomará Blaine la noticia de que Kurt le mintió?**_


	42. Cap 41: Un Día Confuso

_*** Yamii Leguizamon** _ Los padres de Blaine son un tema muy serio. Su hermano no está haciendo las cosas bien.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Hay varios asuntos que deben solucionar, pero van avanzando. Roger está causando problemas.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci** _ Capítulo a capítulo las emociones aumentan.

Roger regresó decidido a hacer lo mejor para su hermano. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero está haciendo todo mal.

Totalmente acertada tu apreciación acerca de Blaine y su reacción =)

Hut es un dolor de cabeza con el que Blaine debe decidir si quiere vivir o no.

Aquí la actualización que esperabas ;)

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Eso es cierto, Blaine tiene la idea de que su final está cerca =(

Estás en lo correcto. Él quiere estar en paz y viivr tranquilo y feliz lo que piensa que le queda de vida.

¡Gracias! En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá lo que sucederá con respecto a su salud.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Kurt está dispuesto a demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama.

La familia de Blaine es un tema difícil.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Hoy sabrás lo que pasará con Blaine con relación a su trabajo.

La mentira de Kurt tendrá consecuencias, eso es definitivo. ¡Gracias! Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Roger quiere ayudar a su hermano, sobre todo con el tema de la salud, de eso no hay duda... Aunque no está haciendo muy bien las cosas que se diga.

A Blaine se le complican las cosas en el trabajo.

Terminó la espera, la actualización está aquí.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Así es, Blaine necesita a alguien por lo menos de su familia a su lado.

 _ *** Moontsee VR**_ Jajajaja, es que sólo a su mamá se le ocurrió ponerle así xD

Blaine y Roger fueron muy unidos en su momento, y por eso fue tan duro no tener su apoyo y ahora está tan lleno de sentimientos confusos su regreso.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la salud debe ser primero. De nada le servirá deteriorarse hasta posiblemente morir por mantener su sueño, porque el día que no pueda más, ni Hut ni nadie tendrá contemplaciones en decir ya no me sirves y contratar a alguien más. Tristemente esa parte de la historia que he plasmado la he tomado de alguien muy cercano a mí que está haciendo exactamente eso =(

Kurt y su mentira... Eso no está nada bien... La mentirá jamás será positiva, aunque tenga un "buen propósito". Tarde o temprano todo se sabe, y a veces es peor el resultado que lo que pudo ocurrir con la verdad.

Besos, abrazos y mucha energía positiva.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 41:**

 **"Un Día Confuso"**

* * *

.

Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. Por una parte, la situación con su hermano iba mejorando. La relación no era perfecta ni la confianza se había reestablecido, obviamente había pasado poco tiempo para eso, pero estaban en buen camino. Por otro lado, le había tomado dos días recuperarse, y estaba nervioso porque sabía que aquello le generaría problemas en su trabajo.

Y a eso debía sumarle el hecho de que Kurt había estado actuando de una manera extraña últimamente. Tenía la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo debido a su nerviosismo, ¿pero qué?

Todos los pensamientos estaban agolpados en su cabeza mientras se arreglaba para ir a la agencia. De pronto Roger ingresó a la habitación y se quedó en silencio observándolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué debe suceder algo?

\- Bueno, debiste venir por alguna razón.

\- Sólo te iba a preguntar si ya estabas listo para llevarte.

\- No tienes que hacer eso. Siempre me voy en mi auto.

\- Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez hoy podría acompañarte.

El ojimiel lo observó por el espejo y suspiró. Reconocía que el hombre mayor se estaba esmerando en muchos aspectos. – Está bien. En cinco minutos nos vamos. Sólo termino con mi cabello y de ahí voy a tomar las medicinas.

\- Te espero en el auto.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban camino a la agencia, y el silencio que había sido sepulcral fue roto por el menor de los hermanos.

\- ¿Dónde crees que sea un buen sitio para casarse? Quiero que la boda se lleve a cabo en un lugar especial.

\- Eso depende de lo que tengas en mente para la ceremonia.

\- No estoy seguro. Me gustaría que fuese algo íntimo con las personas más importantes para nosotros. Pero también está ese lado mío que quisiera que fuese el evento del año y que todos se enterasen que mi corazón le pertenece a Kurt.

\- Eso es romántico. ¿Qué tal una combinación de ambas? Por ejemplo, podría anunciarse la boda en los medios, pero llevarse a cabo en privado. Ya sabes, generar expectativa. Pienso que sería algo bueno, de por sí ya todos están pendientes porque tu regreso al modelaje está causando revuelo.

\- No había pensado en ello.

\- Bueno, mi título en publicidad y relaciones públicas no es en vano.

\- No quiero que se convierta en algo comercial. Me caso con el hombre al que amo, y eso debe ser lo trascendental.

\- Yo me hago cargo. Voy a armar todo y luego te muestro el plan. ¿Te parece? Eres un modelo de fama mundial, y Kurt está ganando una gran reputación en el mundo de la fotografía. No tiene nada de malo que todos se enteren que van a unir sus vidas.

Podemos hacer algo especial para compartir, contar parte de su historia, el hecho de que trabajaban juntos, incluso el que no se llevasen bien al comienzo hasta que terminaron enamorados. Nada de detalles, sólo ciertos puntos muy específicos que llamen la atención y generen interés.

\- Tengo que hablarlo con Kurt primero.

\- No sabía que tenías que pedirle permiso para tomar decisiones.

Blaine le dio una mirada mordaz. – ¿Estás loco? No necesito el permiso de nadie para hacer algo.

\- Perfecto, entonces vamos a…

\- Suena bien lo que estás proponiendo Roger, pero como dije antes, primero tengo que conversar con él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es algo que nos afecta a los dos. Se trata de una decisión que debemos tomar juntos como la pareja que somos.

Durante mucho tiempo fui yo solo, y me costó más de lo que puedas imaginar el entender y asimilar que tener a alguien con quien compartir mi vida hace que las cosas sean diferentes. Ya no soy yo y sólo yo. Somos los dos ahora. Dos personas que se aman y se preocupan la una por la otra, que quieren y procuran la felicidad de su pareja, que se acompañan, que se complementan y…

\- Entiendo. Habla con Kurt y luego déjame saber lo que piensan. En realidad ya sé lo que tú piensas, así que se trata de lo que él decida al final de cuentas.

\- Quiero creer que es idea mía, pero noto cierta hostilidad de tu parte hacia él.

\- En lo absoluto. Te lo dije ayer cuando conversábamos, Kurt es un buen hombre y se nota que te ama mucho. Eso me alegra… Es sólo que… Olvídalo.

\- ¿Es sólo que qué?

\- Me da la impresión que busca limitarte.

\- ¿Limitarme?

\- Sí. Me he dado cuenta que todo el tiempo está con Blaine no hagas eso, Blaine tienes que tal cosa, Blaine no puedes esto, Blaine ve a descansar, Blaine no deberías trabajar tanto, Blaine no, no, y no.

Comprendo que se preocupe por ti y que seguramente su cuidado excesivo se deba a tus problemas de salud, de los cuales no has querido hablar conmigo todavía, pero él exagera, te pone límites… Siento que quiere tenerte en una cama las veinticuatro horas del día, lo cual es absurdo porque, ¿qué harías ahí a más de perder tiempo, vegetar, y ver pasar la vida frente a tus ojos?

Esa son la clase de cosas de las que tienes que hablar con él. Y no sólo eso, sino que debes ponerle un alto ahora, porque luego será mucho más difícil.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Todavía no puedo creerlo.

\- Lo sé, es una situación complicada. – Dijo el ojiazul haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola reposar sobre el sofá.

\- Me refiero a que estemos hablando del mismo Blaine Anderson al que detestabas y que no dejaba de molestarte. Fui por ti a la agencia en diferentes ocasiones sólo para que te viera conmigo y se alejase… Y ahora están comprometidos… ¡Es digno de una novela! Deberían escribir el guion y venderlo. Yo la vería.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Puedes ser serio por una vez en tu vida?

\- Está bien, sólo fue un comentario… – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. – Con respecto a lo que me contaste, el resumen es que el hermano de Blaine es un cretino, pero no le has dicho nada porque sabes lo importante que es para él que se hayan reunido después de todos estos años, ¿cierto? ¿Ya ves como sí te estaba prestando atención?

\- No dije que fuese un cretino.

\- No lo soportas, te cae mal, es un idiota certificado… ¿De qué otra forma puede calificarse lo de "no me agrada el tal Roger"?

\- Es lo de menos… – Hizo un gesto de molestia. – En realidad lo que necesito es que te centres en lo que está ocurriendo… Entiendo que él quiera estar con su hermano y darle el apoyo que merece. Eso es grandioso, pero el problema está en que cuestiona todo lo que digo y hago. Ayer por ejemplo le sugerí a Blaine que fuese a descansar porque lo noté agitado, y ahí salió él con "mi hermano está bien, si desea estar aquí, déjalo. ¿Por qué habría de irse a acostar si es temprano?". Y es así todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y Blaine qué hizo?

\- Eso no importa ahora, el…

\- Sí importa, y mucho. El tal Roger podría influir sobre él, y eso sería un gran problema.

\- Tienes razón. – Frunció el ceño. – Tendré que estar más pendiente de eso.

\- Debe ser complicado lidiar con ese sujeto.

\- Lo es. Ya quiero que se vaya. Prácticamente se instaló en la casa desde que llegó, y me está desesperando su actitud.

\- Tienes que ponerlo en su lugar. ¿Quién se cree que es? Que sea pariente de tu prometido no le da derecho a intervenir ni de tratar de indisponerte. Conozca o no la situación de Blaine, no tiene por qué meterse donde nadie lo ha llamado, y menos para dar opiniones que no se le han pedido.

El castaño torció la boca en una mueca. – Todo eso es cierto, sin embargo no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque no quiero que…

\- ¡Detente ahí! ¡Claro que puedes hacer algo! Habla con él y aclárale la situación de una vez por todas, porque si así son las cosas con sólo dos días que tiene allí, imagínate después. Y por supuesto debes conversar con Blaine también acerca de lo que está ocurriendo. Dile lo incómodo que te sientes cada vez que su hermano interviene o empieza a criticarte.

Deja de pensar tanto Kurt. Si bien es cierto que él está contento por el reencuentro, va a entender y apoyarte. Al menos eso espero, porque si no lo hace quiere decir que sigue siendo el mismo idiota de antes.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba más que furioso. Entró en su casa completamente colérico y maldiciendo. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Simplemente no era justo.

Habría pronto un evento de una de las marcas más importantes del mercado, y él quería modelar ahí, soñaba con eso. Sería su regreso triunfal a las pasarelas, pero el sueño no se cumpliría.

El Sr. Hut se había presentado en la tarde para seleccionar a los modelos que formarían parte del desfile. Hizo reunir a algunos de ellos en una de las áreas principales y luego los separó en dos grupos. Cuando éste mencionó su nombre, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Se estaba imaginando ya en el evento, bajo los reflectores y con cientos de cámaras apuntando hacia él, pero de pronto fue como recibir un baño con agua fría.

No comprendía la extrema felicidad de sus compañeros que estaban en frente, hasta que prestó atención y fue cuando escuchó que les daban instrucciones sobre la hora a la que debían llegar y los trajes que usarían. ¿Cómo era posible? Parecía como si ellos fuesen a desfilar… No tenía ninguna lógica porque…

El portentoso hombre elegantemente vestido miró luego al grupo en el que él estaba, y entre las cosas que mencionó se incluía el hecho de que al día siguiente les entregarían sus uniformes.

Debía ser una broma. La única razón para que un modelo use un uniforme es porque va a ser un Attache. ¡No podía estar pasando! Eso es para los novatos… Él era Blaine Anderson, fue un Top Model mundial. ¡Por todos los cielos!

No que ser Attache fuese algo malo, pero él ya había desempeñado esa función cuando ingresó al mundo de la moda. Después de tantos años de trabajo, esfuerzo, sacrificios y una carrera excepcional, no podía volver a lo que hacían los principiantes.

Creyó que seguramente se trataba de un error, sin embargo el dueño lo nombró junto a una chica y les indicó que estarían en la puerta número dos recibiendo a los invitados.

Durante las siguientes horas le costó concentrarse en lo que hacía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, y por estar distraído recibió varios llamados de atención. Sabiendo que no podía continuar así, trató de poner todo su empeño por lo que faltaba de la jornada, aunque no lo consiguió en su totalidad.

Cuando estuvo desocupado fue a buscar al dueño de la agencia para hablar en privado, pero éste se negó a atenderlo. Supo entonces que lo que había hecho era como una especie de castigo por no haberse presentado a trabajar durante dos días, aunque aquello no había sido su culpa. Su salud le había jugado una mala pasada, más no era razón para que éste tomase tal represalia.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Era acaso otra lección de la vida? ¿No había sido suficiente todo lo que le había tocado padecer?

Tomó una silla y la aventó hacia un costado. De pronto recordó aquella etapa de su vida en la que liberaba todo lo que sentía destrozando lo que estaba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y gritó con fuerza hasta sentir que se había quedado sin voz. Luego agarró otra silla y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo.

Una hora después cuando la puerta se abrió, un sorprendido Roger se encontró con un desastre. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido ahí. ¿Habían entrado a robar? No, no podía ser eso. Era una residencia privada, a más que el guardia le habría comentado lo sucedido cuando lo saludó.

Un sonido parecido al de un objeto de cristal rompiéndose lo hizo sobresaltar, y corrió en esa dirección, tratando de cruzar entre los escombros, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con algo. Escuchó gritos y reconoció la voz de inmediato. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso su hermano estaba teniendo una pelea con Kurt? ¿Habían hablado de lo que él propuso en la mañana, y esa era la reacción del castaño?

Siguió avanzando, listo para intervenir, y sin importar cuantos escenarios cruzaron por su mente, nada lo preparó para lo que vio.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los ojos azules se abrieron de forma impresionante. No daba crédito a lo que estaba frente a él. De forma inevitable los recuerdos llegaron, y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. Con sólo observar los alrededores sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Avanzó a paso lento, visualizando todas las veces en las que vivió la misma situación en el pasado, como si de una película de terror se tratase. Mientras más veía, su corazón más dolía. ¿Qué había provocado que explotase de esa manera?

Continuó caminando hasta que escuchó unas voces que lo guiaron hacia el lugar exacto, congelándose en el acto. ¡No era posible!

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Blaine, no!

\- Cálmate Kurt. – Dijo Roger. – Sólo bebimos un poco.

\- ¡No, no, no!

\- Unos cuantos tragos no le hacen daño a nadie.

\- ¡A él sí! – Se acercó furioso hacia su prometido, quien estaba sentado en el suelo y sostenía un vaso en la mano.

\- ¡No exageres! Además, esto fue lo único que lo tranquilizó un poco. Cuando llegué no dejaba de maldecir y aventar cosas por todas partes. No tienes idea del estado en el que lo encontré.

\- Lo sé mejor de lo que puedas imaginarte. – Se agachó y le quitó el vaso, dándole una mirada reprobatoria. – ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Sabes muy bien el daño que te hace.

\- Kurt… – Pronunció el pelinegro casi en un susurro y levantando la cabeza.

El castaño vio toda la tristeza y la frustración tiñendo los orbes dorados, y soltó el aire retenido. – ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No es justo… ¿Por qué me hace esto?

El fotógrafo dirigió la mirada hacia el otro hombre, quien alzó los hombros y le dio un trago a la botella que sostenía.

\- No ha dejado de repetir eso desde que llegué.

\- ¿Y en lugar de tratar de averiguar qué lo tiene mal, le das de beber?

\- Al menos logré calmarlo.

Negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos, y volvió a dirigirse a su pareja. – Ven, vamos a la habitación.

\- Déjalo en paz, Kurt. Mi hermano y yo estamos…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Y no vuelvas a intervenir!

\- ¡No me digas qué hacer!

\- No peleen… Ya me voy… – Arrastró las palabras el modelo.

\- No tienes que hacer lo que él te dice.

\- Quiero ir.

Kurt hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y no darle un buen golpe al publicista. En su lugar, sujetó por la cintura a su prometido y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Le dolía tanto el estado deplorable en el que éste estaba… Era como si hubiese viajado al pasado, y eso lo hizo comprender lo poco estable emocionalmente que en realidad Blaine era.

Siguieron caminando despacio hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta. – Perdóname… No te enojes conmigo… Mi día fue miserable y…

\- Lamento que las cosas hayan salido mal. Y no, no estoy enojado contigo. Me entristece verte así, que es diferente.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso… Ahora vamos a refrescarnos un poco.

Cuando ingresaron, lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama y se dirigió al baño para preparar la tina. Sabía que estando así Blaine no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Al salir, lo notó con la mirada perdida y seguía repitiendo "no es justo".

\- ¿Qué no es justo?

\- Hut.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió un vacío en el estómago al pensar en que lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, era por su culpa. Cuando mintió no tomó en cuenta las consecuencias, y ahora lo lamentaba mucho.

En completo silencio le quitó la ropa y luego hizo lo mismo con la propia. Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el lugar donde los esperaba una gran bañera con agua caliente. Una vez acomodados, lo abrazó por la cintura.

Durante varios minutos el único sonido que se oyó fue el de la respiración agitada del pelinegro, el cual fue volviéndose regular poco a poco, y ahí consideró Kurt que era el momento de hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió hoy? ¿Blaine? – Ante la falta de respuesta se movió ligeramente y se dio cuenta que éste se había quedado dormido.

Ya en la cama, el ojimiel movía nerviosamente los dedos mientras miraba fijamente el techo. – Lamento que me hayas encontrado así.

\- Me puedes explicar por qué destrozaste las cosas. Hace mucho que no tenías uno de esos… momentos.

\- Estaba furioso.

\- Me di cuenta.

\- No pude contenerme. Me sentía tan impotente, frustrado…

\- Puedo entender eso, pero lo que no comprendo es qué te llevó a beber. Sabes el terrible daño que te hace. ¿Por qué atentar contra tu vida de esa manera?

\- No estaba pensando. Roger me ofreció un trago y dijo que eso me ayudaría a calmarme. Recordé como beber siempre me sirvió para olvidar, y era justamente lo que necesitaba. ¡Qué paradoja!

\- ¿Y olvidaste cómo te hacía sentir después?

\- Como dije, no estaba pensando, sólo me dejé llevar. Quería alivio.

\- ¿Y volver a lo de antes era la solución?

\- Ahora no, por favor. Me duele la cabeza y no estoy de ánimos. – Cerró los ojos y se acercó al ojiazul, colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste. – ¿Me abrazas?

\- ¿Cuándo hablaremos?

\- Después. Lo prometo.

No tardó en quedarse dormido nuevamente, mientras Kurt permaneció despierto durante varias horas antes de sucumbir ante el sueño, aunque no duró mucho ya que sintió como el pelinegro no dejaba de moverse.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Se sentó de inmediato, listo para salir de la cama. – ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

\- Tengo un poco de dolor, pero puedo manejarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Ya tomé la medicina para eso.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

\- Ya te dije, es algo de lo que puedo hacerme cargo. No es un dolor intenso, es más como una molestia y ligeros hincones en el hígado.

\- ¿Por qué bebiste? Llevabas más de un año y medio en abstinencia, y no hay nada que justifique el que la hayas roto. Doy gracias de que no hayas colapsado o algo con el alcohol que hay en tu sangre en este momento.

\- Sólo fueron unos tragos.

\- Ni uno, Blaine. Ni siquiera un pequeño sorbo.

\- Soy tan patético… Pero no pude evitarlo.

\- No eres patético, y sí podías hacerlo, pero preferiste no…

\- Soy un Attache.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas el evento del que te había hablado? Deseaba tanto estar en ese desfile.

\- Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasó con eso?

\- Ya asignaron a quienes estarán presentes, y soy uno de ellos.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! Pero no entiendo la relación con…

\- No voy a estar en la pasarela. – Respiró profundamente. – Seré una de las personas que recibirán a los invitados en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esa fue la disposición del estúpido de Hut.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? Eso es…

\- Es lo que él considera justo por no haber ido a trabajar durante dos días.

\- ¿Él te dijo eso?

\- No, pero no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Kurt se sentía realmente mal. Tenía que contarle la verdad, aunque eso desatase toda una tormenta. – Blaine…

\- Estuve pensando que estoy luchando por algo que ya no tiene sentido.

Tal declaración lo turbó, haciéndolo olvidar lo que iba a decir. – No entiendo.

\- Mi carrera no volverá a ser la de antes. Su agencia es la única de prestigio en la que podía impulsarme dada mi condición, pero es evidente que a él no le importa. Lo tiene sin cuidado en realidad, y me lo dejó claro al ponerme en una puerta. Fue como decir esto es lo que eres ahora, acéptalo.

\- Claro que no. Ese sujeto es un idiota y está completamente ciego si no se da cuenta que vales demasiado y que volverás a tener todo el éxito nuevamente.

\- No estoy seguro… Las cosas ya no son iguales. – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. – Mírame, éste soy ahora… Ya no hay más el gran Blaine Anderson, sólo soy un sujeto enfermo y extremadamente delgado que trata desesperadamente de mantenerse aferrado a algo que dejó de existir.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. Eres fantástico en lo que haces, tienes un talento natural. Las cámaras te aman.

\- Es que tú no entiendes Kurt que…

\- ¡Ya basta Blaine! ¡No me gusta cuando hablas así de ti! A veces quisiera que volvieses a ser el de antes.

\- Antes no te gustaba como yo era.

\- No en todos los aspectos, pero extraño a ese hombre lleno de seguridad que podía hacer temblar las paredes con una mirada.

\- Eso quiere decir que no te gusto, porque éste es quien soy ahora.

\- No he dicho eso. – Se levantó rápidamente y trató de tomarlo del brazo. – A lo que me refiero es a que…

\- No te gusto en la actualidad, no te gustaba antes, ¿por qué mierda estás conmigo? Es más, ¿para qué toda la farsa de querer casarte?

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

\- No quiero ni necesito tu lástima. Puedes guardártela en el bolsillo.

\- Eso…

\- No digas nada más. ¿Quieres a mi antiguo yo de regreso? Bien, entonces de algún modo lo vas a tener. – Se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

Luego de unos segundos de asimilar lo que había sucedido, Kurt salió corriendo y lo encontró un par de metros más allá, arrimado a la pared. – Blaine…

\- Ya no sé quién soy. Sólo quería... – Su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Eres Blaine Anderson. Eres grandioso e impresionante como persona y como profesional.

\- Tú quieres que sea el del pasado.

\- Quiero que recobres tu seguridad, eso es todo. Me duele tanto verte así y escucharte hablar de ti de una manera como si no valieras.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Sí sabes. Eso es parte de ti, sólo que ahora estás muy confundido. Pero vas a recuperarla, y te voy a ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo? Porque no tengo idea qué hacer para sentirme como antes.

\- Lo vamos a analizar juntos y llevarlo a cabo. Lo prometo. Ahora entremos e intentemos descansar, ¿sí? – Extendió el brazo para que lo tomase de la mano.

\- Te amo. – Tomó la mano, y otra lágrima rodó. – No te merezco, pero te amo y…

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor.

\- Te estoy haciendo sufrir. No es justo para ti.

\- Estamos atravesando una situación difícil, pero estamos juntos en esto y en todo lo que nos depare la vida. – Le limpió el rostro suavemente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa confortadora. – Te amo.

\- Soy un desastre. ¿Cómo se arreglan los desastres?

\- Con mucho amor.

Los dos ingresaron en la habitación y Blaine se abrazó a Kurt. – Lamento todo lo que hice y dije. No quiero volver a mis errores del pasado. No es la persona que quiero que regrese.

\- Lo sé, amor. Y eso no va a suceder.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

\- Voy a ir a ese evento y haré mi trabajo muy bien. Si tengo que ser un Attache, seré el mejor de todos.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Después de eso… creo que renunciaré. Aún no estoy seguro.

\- Tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. – Le besó la sien.

\- Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado.

Sin decir más nada, Kurt lo tomó por el rostro y empezó a besarlo de una forma muy suave. Blaine correspondió de inmediato y envolvió con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del castaño.

\- Eres maravilloso Blaine. Nunca lo olvides. – Le acarició el cabello y fue descendiendo por el rostro, el cual acunó antes de volver a unir sus labios. Segundos después llevó una mano hacia la espalda, trazándole suaves patrones sobre ella. – Eres precioso, y tan invaluable para mí.

A medida que el beso se volvía profundo, fueron retrocediendo hasta que tropezaron con el borde de la cama. – Me parece que íbamos a acostarnos para descansar y tratar de relajarnos. – Dijo Kurt con cierta preocupación.

\- Conozco una mejor manera de lograrlo. – Lo besó deslizando suavemente su lengua en la dulce cavidad que la recibió con placer.

\- Estás adolorido.

\- Estoy bien, Kurt. Mientras esté contigo estaré bien.

\- Pe-pero…

Suaves besos aterrizaron sobre el blanco cuello y fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus labios, logrando que dejase escapar un pequeño sonido cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

Blaine recorrió con sus manos toda la anatomía del hombre que amaba mientras volvía a llenar sus pulmones del tan necesario oxígeno para poder retomar el beso. Poco después sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y él se agitó demasiado.

Kurt se dio cuenta al instante, razón por la que se detuvo y se sentó en el suave colchón, tomando a su prometido de la cintura, guiándolo para que se acomodase a horcajadas sobre él. – Tal vez no es buena idea.

\- No sé por qué estoy así.

\- El alcohol tenía que afectar tu cuerpo de alguna manera.

\- No quiero arruinarlo.

\- No lo haces. – Le besó el cuello, mordiendo con cuidado la piel expuesta. – Sólo debem…

\- Quiero continuar. – Lo besó de forma provocadora. – Te deseo… Te necesito. – Se acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos en su totalidad y empezó a moverse de forma cadenciosa, logrando hacerlo gemir. Entonces aumentó la presión sobre las caderas y atacó los rosados labios que lo invitaban a ser degustados.

El ojiazul sentía como la excitación iba creciendo tanto en los pantalones de su amado como en los suyos. Su respiración se fue volviendo más pesada conforme se besaban y acariciaban por todas partes al ritmo de los movimientos que realizaban. De forma ágil le quitó la camiseta de algodón y le sonrió antes de repartir besos sobre la piel que había quedado en exhibición.

Blaine no tardó en realizar la misma acción, contemplándolo con adoración antes de acariciarle la espalda suavemente. – Te amo. – Susurró mientras le besaba los hombros, rozando con los dientes cada centímetro de vez en cuando y deleitándose con las exhalaciones que escapaban del amor de su vida.

Ambos se exploraban con los labios y el suave tacto de sus manos, calentando la piel del otro y haciendo subir más y más la temperatura.

Kurt lo sostuvo con fuerza y se levantó. El ojimiel envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, esbozando una sonrisa. Se sentía tan dichoso en ese momento que lo ocurrido horas atrás ni siquiera parecía que hubiese sucedido. Nada más le importaba que todas las sensaciones que estaba compartiendo con el hombre al que amaba.

El castaño lo colocó sobre la cama, y sin soltarlo empezó a besarle el cuello, llegando al pecho y retomando su camino de regreso hasta terminar en los labios. Al separarse, se movió hacia un lado y le deslizó el pantalón hacia abajo, dejando una estela de besos a su paso. Se quitó los suyos con avidez y se acostó sobre su prometido, sintiendo toda la magia de sus cuerpos presionados.

Amaba escuchar todos los gemidos y suspiros que Blaine estaba soltando, y se detuvo por un instante sólo para mirarlo. Era como observar el más hermoso de los paisajes el tenerlo así con los labios ya rojos, la respiración agitada y luciendo tan excitado.

Volvió a besarlo antes de hacerlo girar para llenar de atenciones cada milímetro de su espalda, descendiendo hasta las caderas y retirando el boxer junto a cada nuevo beso. Conocía ya cada punto sensible de su prometido, y qué hacer para encenderlo hasta perder la consciencia, y fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Blaine estaba tan extasiado que no podía hacer más que jadear y respirar fuertemente. Kurt lo volvía loco. Era simplemente perfecto sentirlo presionado contra su cuerpo, sin contar todo lo que estaba haciéndole. Sus manos empuñaron las sábanas y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido.

El pelinegro quería proporcionarle el mismo placer y cuidados a su amado, así que al cabo de un tiempo razonable fue girando hasta dejarlo a éste recostado sobre su espalda. Se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo suspiraron un "te amo" antes de unir sus labios para disfrutar de una nueva danza.

Kurt realmente amaba la forma en la que Blaine lo tocaba. Sabía a la perfección qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para tenerlo deshaciéndose en cuestión de segundos. Cada vez que hacían el amor era una experiencia única e increíblemente placentera. Pero también lo hacía sentirse más unido y conectado a él.

Su cuerpo ardía en llamas y estaba seguro que no tardaría en llegar a su culminación, por eso trataba de hablar, aunque le resultaba casi imposible. – Blaaaineee… yo… ah… ah… – Intentaba decirle que por una vez quería invertir los roles. Deseaba tanto estar en su interior, se había imaginado en diferentes ocasiones cómo sería esa experiencia, pero sus sentidos se nublaron tanto, que antes de que sus ideas lograsen ordenarse soltó un gran jadeo al sentir como Blaine se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Enterró las uñas en la bronceada espalda y fue elevando las piernas tan alto como pudo, enganchándolas en el hombre que tanto amaba. Le fascinaba la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban como si hubiesen sido hechos a la medida del otro. Y aquella manera en la que el ojimiel se movía llenándolo por completo, era una invitación a la locura.

Ambos por momentos jadeaban dentro de la boca del otro, o sus labios danzaban y susurraban el nombre del ser amado, envueltos en un éxtasis total, hermoso, único… Segundo a segundo continuaron deleitándose y volviéndose uno hasta que el calor se elevó tanto que se convirtió en dos perfectos orgasmos que los tuvo agitados, estremeciéndose, y sintiéndose volar por un largo tiempo.

Fue tan intenso que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada más que tratar de recordar cómo se respiraba. Poco a poco sus labios encontraron el camino y se unieron de forma suave. Cuando les fue posible se acomodaron hasta dejar sus cuerpos entrelazados, y sonrieron.

Blaine se sentía muy agotado, pero debía expresar lo que sentía antes de ser arrastrado por los brazos de Morfeo. Miró los orbes azules que lucían felices y somnolientos, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- Kurt, mi amor. Te pido que olvides por favor la estupidez que dije antes. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y quiero casarme contigo. No hay nada que desee más en este mundo. Créeme.

\- Lo sé. Te creo. – Le acarició el rostro. – Y no hay nada que me haga desistir de ser tu esposo. – Con la última fuerza que le quedaba, tomó la mano de Blaine y entrelazó sus dedos antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Debido a que éste capítulo fue bastante extenso (18 páginas y media de Word), lo que ocurrirá según uno de los spoilers que publiqué en el grupo en Facebook queda para la siguiente actualización ;)_**


	43. Cap 42: Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas

_*** Samantha Carmona**_ ¡Yay! Me hace feliz darle alegría a tu día =)

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Roger tiene una actitud equivocada y está dificultando las cosas.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Roger fue muy irresponsable aunque no supiera de la enfermedad de Blaine, pero resolver las cosas con alcohol no son la solución.

Hut es un odioso que no merece tener a Blaine en su agencia.

Jajajaja, el klex de cada día... Es un gusto complacerlas/os. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Siempre feliz de escribir para ustedes y saber que lo disfrutan tanto.

Jajajaja, golpes para todos los que se entrometan o les hagan daño.

Klex para ustedes ;) Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y más klex jeje.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Te unes al ejército que quiere acabar con ellos. Hut es un idiota y Roger llegó con buenas intenciones pero está haciendo mal las cosas.

Klex y más klex para complacerlas/os =)

 _ *** Marvin Mendoza**_ Hay muchas emociones en cada capítulo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Roger haciendo mal las cosas desde el principio.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Roger metió las cuatro (como se dice aquí), pero Kurt está siempre para su Blaine.

Ya va a llegar la boda ;)

 _ *** Jeny**_ Así es, porque lo está haciendo mal.

 _ *** Jeannette Alejandra Ramirez Fernandez**_ ¡Gracias por leerme! Me alegra que te guste tanto ésta historia. Klaine is eternity

Abrazos desde Ecuador.

 _ *** Andys136**_ Ellos son lo que el otro necesitaba.

Los Anderson tenían una mente muy cerrada y tristemente le dieron la espalda a su hijo.

Blaine se enamoró y cada cosa que ha hecho con Kurt ha sido sincera, lamentablemente Kurt la ha regado en varias ocasiones, aunque también esté enamorado.

Andy, no tienes idea lo mucho que tus palabras significan para mí. Saber que puedo ayudarte de algún modo me hace muy feliz y me motiva para seguir escribiendo y dando lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo.

Deseo de todo corazón que la situación por la que estás atravesando se solucione pronto de la mejor manera posible y pronto te encuentres sonriendo ante la vida.

Gracias a ti por leerme y tomarte el tiempo para escribirme.

Un gran abrazo desde Ecuador.

 _ *** angelavlopez2**_ Me gusta sorprenderlas/os =)

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ De nada Adri =)

 _ *** andrea_martinezS**_ Burt pronto volverá a aparecer en la historia.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Blaine está muy agobiado todavía, y aunque su vida se convirtió en un desastre, está luchando para superar todo y seguir adelante... aunque ha perdido la confianza en sí mismo.

 _ *** PatriciaMoreno769**_ Klaine is everything

Hay todo tipo de situaciones en ésta historia, y el klex ha llegado ;)

 _ *** hrhadra_**_ Jajajaja, Blaine era muy vanidoso.

Kurt dejó de ser parte de su vida por un tiempo en el que se rodeó de otras personas que lo han estado ayudando a seguir adelante.

Las emociones están presentes en cada capítulo, y Blaine y Kurt están atravesando por diferentes situaciones complicadas.

 _ *****_ _ **Raura7w7**_ ¡Bienvenida a ésta historia! ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar =)

* * *

 *** Les traigo una actualización de 21 páginas. Disfruten la lectura ***

.

 *** Dedicado a _Andys136 *_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 42:**

 **"Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas"**

* * *

.

Había transcurrido un mes desde el evento, y Hut continuaba dándole pequeños trabajos mientras que las cosas grandes las dejaba para sus otros modelos, incluyendo a Clark, un chico nuevo que estaba escalando posiciones velozmente.

El ojimiel sabía que el de cabellera marrón con reflejos rubios y puntas rosa se había convertido en la nueva prioridad de la agencia. Era joven, atractivo, aguerrido, trabajaba con ahínco, y estaba siendo muy solicitado.

Incluso los medios estaban realizando notas cada vez más frecuentes acerca del chico. Atrás había quedado el interés en hablar sobre el gran regreso del inigualable Blaine Anderson ya que en realidad no era mucho lo que hacía ni tampoco era trascendental. Algunos hasta se atrevieron a llamarlo el fiasco del año.

Como si fuera poco, sus compañeros gozaban mofándose de él y de los trabajos insignificantes que debía realizar, pero trataba de mantener la cabeza en alto y de no caer ante sus provocaciones, aunque estaban acabando con su paciencia. Anhelaba que el tiempo por el que había firmado el contrato llegase a su fin.

Por otro lado, su mente no dejaba de repetir lo que le había escuchado decir a Sam Evans cuando conversaba un día con Kurt: "Todo lo que hacemos tarde o temprano regresa a nosotros". "Cada quien cosecha lo que ha sembrado y para ello tiene que volver a recorrer lo que alguna vez fue sólo tierra arada". "Ese fue el camino que Blaine construyó de subida. Ahora que está en descenso le toca cruzar por ahí nuevamente, y se está dando cuenta el mal estado en el que dejó las cosas".

Al comienzo sintió rabia ante tales palabras, pero luego comprendió que el rubio tenía razón. Era lo que muchos llaman karma, el cual sale disparado como un boomerang y luego regresa con más fuerza. Él no había sido la mejor persona del mundo, y a más de uno lo hizo rabiar por diferentes razones. Fue un engreído pedante y se aprovechó de su posición y fama para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales.

Ahora la vida estaba cobrándole factura por todo ello, y él había decidido aceptarlo en silencio y pagar su deuda.

Lo que lo consolaba era que dentro de aquella tortura, al llegar a casa tenía a un hombre hermoso y maravilloso que lo esperaba y llenaba de más amor del que alguna vez pensó que fuese posible. Kurt Hummel era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado, aunque todavía no entendía por qué a pesar de todo la vida le daba ese regalo espléndido. Quizá era una forma de decirle que sin importar lo mal que fuesen las cosas, siempre hay luz al final del túnel. Al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

Kurt y sus preciosos ojos azules que lo miraban siempre tan llenos de amor y cosas buenas. Su amado castaño por el cual se esforzaba en ser una buena persona y por recuperar su salud ahora que el médico le había dado un diagnóstico positivo. Si bien seguía enfermo, cuidándose estrictamente y tomando su nueva medicina como correspondía, tenía buenas posibilidades de recuperarse.

Su hígado estaba respondiendo al tratamiento aunque su cuerpo no estaba asimilando de forma correcta los nutrientes, dando como resultado la gran anemia que tenía y los valores tan bajos que habían arrojado los análisis, a lo cual se debía los malestares que había estado padeciendo. Más eso lo estaban combatiendo con un nuevo plan de alimentación y muchas vitaminas.

A veces se hostigaba de tomar tantas pastillas y jarabes durante el día, eso sin contar las inyecciones que tanto detestaba o el suero que debía ponerse una vez a la semana, pero recordaba que era lo que le ayudaría a estar bien, y eso era lo que más deseaba para poder así permanecer mucho tiempo junto a su prometido, quien estaba a poco de convertirse en su esposo. Realmente deseaba envejecer a su lado, y ahora que sabía que era una posibilidad, se aferraba a ella con uñas y dientes.

\- Blaine, amor. Despierta, tienes que tomar la medicina. Luego puedes seguir durmiendo… Blaine. – Le besó todo el rostro suavemente hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente.

\- Te amo. – Susurró con voz somnolienta. Le encantaba despertar y saber que Kurt estaba a su lado. Haberle pedido que fuese a vivir con él había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Que el castaño aceptase fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

\- También te amo. – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Ahora levántate.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Casi siete y media.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano en un domingo? – Frotó sus ojos mientras hacía un gesto que al castaño le pareció adorable.

\- Sabes que el horario para tomar tus medicinas es muy estricto. Dentro de cinco minutos te tocan las píldoras. Además, Roxy llamó para decir que se le presentó un inconveniente y vendrá a las ocho a ponerte el suero en lugar de a las diez.

\- No, no, no. Nos acostamos tarde, estoy cansado.

\- ¿Quién quiso hacer el amor dos veces? – Le dio un beso húmedo en el cuello que lo hizo estremecer por completo.

\- No oí que te quejaras. – Sonrió traviesamente. – Todo lo contrario… Incluso puedo ver todavía como tus ojos gritan lo mucho que lo deseas.

\- ¿Me estás haciendo insinuaciones?

\- Quizá.

\- Primero toma tu medicina y luego podríamos repetir lo de anoche.

\- En media hora viene Roxy.

\- Entonces ya deberías haberte levantado. – Le dijo con voz seductora al oído.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermano hoy? – Preguntó Roger luego de darle una mirada furtiva al recipiente con toda variedad de panes que reposaba sobre la mesa.

\- Está bien. Se quedó dormido hace poco.

\- ¡Oh! Por eso aprovechaste para venir a desayunar.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Qué hay con el suero que le puso esta chica? ¿Quién se lo va a sacar si ella ya se fue?

\- Yo.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Así es. Lo he hecho en otras ocasiones, así que no es ningún problema.

\- Mmm… Comprendo.

Un gran silencio se instaló durante más de un minuto en el que el castaño comió tratando de ignorar la presencia del hombre mayor, pero pudo sentir su mirada persistente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No entiendo.

\- Obviamente quieres decirme algo, por eso te sentaste aquí y no dejas de mirarme.

\- Sé que tú y yo no llevamos una buena relación Kurt, y en varias ocasiones hasta hemos terminado discutiendo, pero tenemos algo en común y eso es que amamos a Blaine, por lo tanto queremos lo mejor para él.

Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ciertos comportamientos y actitudes tuyas, pero también he visto lo mucho que te preocupas por mi hermano y lo feliz que lo haces. Y si tú eres el indicado para él, estoy dispuesto a ceder. Sé que no he sido fácil de tratar y que te he complicado la vida en varias ocasiones, pero en realidad no soy el cretino que piensas, sólo quería asegurarme que no estabas jugando con Blaine o tenías un interés escondido en su gran fortuna.

No quiero que lo hagan sufrir, ya por bastante ha pasado como pare tener que lidiar con un corazón roto. Si llegases a fallarle de alguna manera, estoy seguro que quedaría completamente devastado, y eso afectaría de sobremanera su lucha por sanarse debido a lo mucho que te ama y la manera en la que te has convertido en su todo.

Confieso que hay un gran temor dentro de mí a que algo como eso ocurra, pero también una gran certeza de que si lo lastimas voy a perseguirte hasta el último rincón del mundo y me encargaré de arreglar cuentas contigo.

\- ¿Terminaste? Porque yo también tengo mucho que decir.

\- Todavía tengo más que expresar, pero empieza. Quiero escucharte.

\- En primer lugar, a mí no me amenaces.

\- Fue una advertencia.

\- Advertencia, amenaza, aviso, consejo, sugerencia o como sea que se te ocurra llamarlo. No tienes ningún derecho ni autoridad moral para decirme como tratar a Blaine ahora, cuando tú le diste la espalda y lo dejaste solo y a su suerte cuando era un adolescente que estaba asustado y herido por el comportamiento tan infame de su familia.

\- Era joven y me dejé llevar por las ideas de mis padres, pero cuando recapacité y me di cuenta de lo equivocados que ellos estaban, empecé a buscarlo.

\- ¿Y te llevó seis años?

\- Ya conoces la historia, no tengo por qué repetirla. Además, te dije que no quiero seguir peleando contigo. No es sano ni para Blaine ni para nosotros. Pienso que en las semanas que llevo aquí he demostrado la sinceridad de mis palabras y actos.

Sé que fui yo quien desde el comienzo hizo que las cosas fuesen complicadas, pero te veía tan controlador, siempre diciéndole a mi hermano lo que tenía que hacer, intentando frenarlo en su carrera y cosas como esas, sin embargo, conforme ha ido pasando el tiempo he notado lo terco y descuidado que él puede ser, y que tú sólo buscabas su bienestar.

Si de algo sirve, me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

El ojiazul lo miraba en silencio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras escuchaba con atención. – No puedo evitar seguir tan molesto contigo todavía… Si tan sólo lo hubieras visto como yo lo hice. Era una persona arrogante e insoportable, pero eso no era más que la fachada para cubrir al ser tan desesperado, triste y solitario que en realidad estaba detrás de esos muros. Si hubiese tenido el apoyo y cariño de alguien entonces no habría pasado por tanto sufrimiento y tampoco estaría enfermo ahora.

\- Estoy consciente de que su enfermedad es producto de la vida descarriada que llevó. Sé también por lo que atravesó, me ha contado tantas cosas que me han hecho sentir terriblemente miserable por no haber estado para él. Créeme que comprendo que no es lo mismo haberme enterado porque él me dijo, que haber estado a su lado todo ese tormento tal como tú lo hiciste, pero tengo una idea bastante clara.

Incluso sé lo que vivió antes de conocerte, y no dejo de pensar que todo pudo ser distinto, más el pasado no puede cambiarse ni tampoco sirve de nada lamentarse, pero estoy intentando ser el hermano que Blaine necesita, y no volveré a fallarle.

Vine para quedarme, Kurt, y no tengo duda que estarás en su vida permanentemente, por lo que es primordial que empecemos a llevarnos bien y convivamos en armonía.

\- No quiero parecer una persona odiosa o rencorosa, pero cuando miro tu rostro recuerdo el daño que le hiciste, veo a Blaine en mal estado sentado en el suelo bebiendo y a ti a su lado con una botella en lugar de escucharlo y…

\- ¡No sabía que le hacía daño el alcohol! De ser así jamás le hubiera dado ni una gota a probar. Admito que no supe manejar la situación ya que el Blaine al que conocía era dulce, cariñoso, romántico, soñador, y la persona a la que encontré esa tarde era tan diferente que en realidad me asustó. No era mi hermano pequeño tan lleno de alegría y optimismo. Fue como estar frente a un desconocido.

Intenté lidiar con la situación, pero fue imposible. No le ofrecí la bebida porque sí. Luego de tratar en vano de razonar con él, abrí una botella y me serví un poco, entonces Blaine se quedó en silencio y la miró intensamente. Se me ocurrió en ese momento preguntarle si quería un trago, y lo siguiente que pasó fue que estaba tranquilo sentado en el suelo, y me acomodé frente a él.

Kurt, no soy una mala persona, aunque he tomado pésimas decisiones. Entiendo si me odias, pero…

\- No te odio, más no eres de mi agrado tampoco… No ahora por lo menos… Pero he aprendido que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ante la voz proveniente de un costado, Blaine volteó y vio a Clark apoyado en la pared observándolo.

\- Nada.

\- Luces muy consternado, y eso no es por nada.

\- Estoy… cansado.

\- Trabajas muy duro. No es justo que Robert desperdicie tu talento. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero creo que se comporta como idiota, y está totalmente ciego al no aprovechar lo que tiene en frente. ¡Eres Blaine, el impresionante, Anderson!

\- Hace mucho que dejé de impresionar a alguien.

\- No es así, pero aquí eres subestimado. Deberías estar en otra agencia donde sí te valoren.

No te lo había dicho antes porque no se había presentado la oportunidad, pero quiero que sepas que te admiro mucho. De hecho, fue por ti que nació mi gusto por ser modelo. Cada vez que te veía soñaba ser como tú. En realidad sabía que nadie podría jamás ser igual a ti ya que eres único, pero aspiraba parecerme tanto como fuese posible.

Años después la vida me dio la oportunidad de conocerte, y aunque tu carrera ha sufrido un poco, sigo pensando que eres increíble, y no tengo la menor duda de que junto al grupo de trabajo indicado puedes volver a la cima.

\- Gracias, Clark. Significa mucho para mí.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. – Le sonrió. – ¿Sabes? La próxima semana tendré una sesión fotográfica importante, voy a pedir que te incluyan en ella.

\- No tienes por qué hacer eso. Agradezco tu intención, pero no va a pasar, Hut no lo permitirá.

\- Sí lo hará. Él está muy interesado en mí y en mantenerme feliz, así que…

\- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Mantén los pies firmemente plantados en la tierra y no pierdas el horizonte. De ser posible permanece rodeado de personas que te amen y no te dejen olvidarte de quien eres.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pensé que me hablarías acerca de la profesión o de cómo convertirme en un Top Model.

\- Tienes todas las cualidades para llegar a la cima, y lo vas a lograr en algún momento, pero cuando suceda, no tomes ventaja de otros.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo que mencioné? Sólo voy a…

\- Sé cómo funcionan las cosas, por eso lo digo. Algo también importante que debes tener en cuenta es que la mejor forma de obtener lo que sueñas es trabajar duro y descartar el camino fácil. No aceptes cosas con las que no estés de acuerdo o que te hagan sentir incómodo sólo para llegar más rápido a dónde quieres. Si te proponen algo que vaya en contra de tus valores o creencias, jamás temas decir que no.

\- ¿A ti te propusieron…?

\- Todo tipo de cosas en diferentes ocasiones, pero nunca acepté, y me siento orgulloso por ello, ya que todo lo que logré fue por mi propio esfuerzo.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Me hace admirarte más… ¡Oh! Acabo de entender… No estoy proponiéndote nada indebido… Yo…

\- Tranquilo. Sé que no fue con malas intenciones.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Te he observado desde que llegaste, y me haces acordar a como solía ser yo cuando empecé mi carrera: tan lleno de sueños, ganas de triunfar, y esforzándome mucho en todo momento.

Poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en uno de los favoritos de mis jefes debido a lo que estaba logrando, y a la par empezaron a complacerme en lo que solicitaba, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme feliz, y de paso se aseguraban que siguiera en la agencia… Pero me dejé llevar y envolver en halagos, dándome cuenta que era fácil manipular a las personas correctas para mis propósitos.

\- Nunca supe de ningún escándalo o situación rara en la que estuvieses envuelto. Los medios no dejaban de estar pendientes de ti y…

\- ¡Oh no! Cuidaba mi carrera como oro en polvo. Sabía todo el trabajo que me había tomado llegar hasta donde estaba, y no hacía nada que fuera a perjudicarla. Fue como persona que aparté los pies del suelo. Mientras más poder me daban, más me perdía a mí mismo.

Cuando tenía tu edad estaba empezando en éste medio, en cambio tú ya te estás volviendo famoso. Eres un buen chico, Clark, y no me gustaría que te pasara lo mismo que a mí.

\- No sé qué decir.

\- No necesitas decir nada, sólo ten en cuenta mis palabras.

\- Lo haré… Amm… Ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

\- Sí, no hay problema.

\- He escuchado rumores acerca de ti… No de ahora sino del pasado… y… ah… ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?

\- No sé lo que habrás oído, pero te puedo asegurar que lo único real es que era un cretino prepotente que le daba mucha importancia al aspecto físico de los demás, por lo tanto sólo salía con modelos… Y sí, me acostaba con todos, pero jamás fue por asuntos de trabajo, cuando lo hacía era únicamente por buscar satisfacción sexual… Cualquier otra cosa que digan de mí, es mentira.

\- Ah… Wow…

\- Lamento que eso te decepcione, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice, y evidentemente no es un secreto para nadie.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacías?

\- Es una carrera difícil la que elegimos, y puede llegar a ser muy complicada y solitaria si no mantienes a tu lado a las personas que lo valen. No todo es glamour y fantasía como la gente piensa.

Honestamente, estaba solo, y tontamente creí que de esa forma llenaría el vacío que sentía.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Aprendí que un acostón no te quita el dolor en el corazón, todo lo contrario… Y mientras más pasa el tiempo y sigues haciendo lo mismo, más vacío y triste te sientes porque te has dado cuenta que nadie está realmente interesado en ti.

Pasé por diferentes situaciones como consecuencia, pero el resumen de la historia que es al final la vida me trajo hasta aquí. Ahora estoy trabajando para alguien que trata mejor a las personas que realizan el aseo y mantenimiento del lugar que a mí.

\- Entiendo… Y te agradezco mucho que abrieras tu corazón conmigo. Te aseguro que no voy a olvidar lo que dijiste y siempre lo tendré presente.

El ojimiel le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Que bueno que mis errores te sirvan como ejemplo para que no caigas nunca en lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Sabes? Mi mamá siempre dice que nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores, y que el pasado no nos define ni tiene por qué frenarnos, ya que al fin y al cabo es lo que dejamos atrás.

Después de un ligero apretón en el hombro realizó una respiración corta. – Tu mamá es una mujer sabia, escúchala siempre, y da las gracias de que la tienes contigo… Ahora debo ir a hablar con Johan.

\- Claro. Y una vez más, gracias. – Cuando el mayor se alejó un poco, él salió corriendo detrás y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo detenerse. – De verdad quiero que hagas la sesión conmigo. Voy a hablar con quién sea necesario.

\- No tienes que…

\- Eres Blaine Anderson, y sería un honor para mí tener esas fotos contigo. Por favor.

\- Si es posible, está bien. Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por todo. Te admiro y te respeto más que nunca.

Los orbes dorados se volvieron cristalinos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida por otra.

\- Blaine…

\- ¡Miren eso! ¡El gran Blaine Anderson está llorando! – Dijo el chico de cabellera oscura de un grupo de cuatro modelos que cruzaban en ese momento cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Clark! – Expresó con una sonrisa un joven rubio. – Enséñale a éste cuál es su lugar.

\- ¡Cállate Stewart! ¡Todos ustedes cierren la boca! Estoy harto de que vayan molestando y hablando idioteces de cuanta persona encuentren en el camino.

Blaine se limpió el rostro y le dio al chico una mirada significativa. Negando con la cabeza se dio la vuelta y se retiró en silencio aunque tuviese ganas de golpear a cada uno de esos mozalbetes hasta hacerlos callar, sin embargo estaba consciente de que la violencia no era la solución, y que sólo conseguiría tener más problemas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt observaba con una gran sonrisa a Blaine mientras éste posaba frente a la cámara. Era innegable que había nacido para ello. Pero lentamente sus labios fueron tornándose rígidos formando una línea recta.

Conforme la sesión avanzaba él estaba más agestado, y hasta había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, tamborileando con los dedos de la mano derecha en su marcado bíceps.

Esperó hasta que todo terminó y el personal recogió el equipo mientras los modelos se cambiaban de ropa. Cada minuto fue eterno repitiendo en su mente todo lo que había visto.

Blaine apareció con una hermosa y vibrante sonrisa. – Hola amor. – Cuando quiso besarlo, el castaño se apartó, y él notó lo agestado que éste estaba. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué coqueteaste con ese modelo?

\- No he coqueteado con nadie, Kurt.

\- Blaine, no estoy ciego y sé lo que vi.

\- Me dijeron que posara de forma es sexy y fue simplemente lo que hice.

\- ¿Todas las sonrisas y las miradas también te las pidieron, o fue un extra?

\- Estás exagerando.

\- No me gusta que hagas esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas? Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

\- No sabía que pedirle su número era parte de tu trabajo.

\- Realmente estás fuera de foco en tus apreciaciones.

\- Sé lo que vi.

\- Aunque digas lo contrario, en el fondo no confías en mí, ¿cierto? ¿O es que no has superado la persona que solía ser?

\- No es así. Claro que confío en ti. Y también sé que cambiaste.

\- ¿Entonces a qué viene toda ésta escena? Parece como si estuvieras… Espera un momento, ¿estás celoso?

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Déjame analizar las cosas… Estás rodeado de modelos muy atractivos todo el tiempo. Gente impresionante que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera. Y ese chico y tú se estaban tocando y sonriendo de esa forma… ¡Claro que estoy celoso!

\- No tienes por qué estarlo. ¿Por qué me interesaría en alguien más cuando te tengo a ti? Estoy comprometido con el hombre más hermoso y sexy del universo. Eres impresionante en todos los sentidos, me robas el aliento a cada instante, y sólo tengo ojos para ti.

\- Blaine…

\- Te doy mi palabra de que sólo estaba trabajando. No estoy aquí para hacer ninguna otra cosa. Te amo, jamás arruinaría lo que tenemos.

\- Me siento como un idiota.

\- Fue bueno saber que me celaste, – le guiñó el ojo, – pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- Lo siento.

El pelinegro cerró el espacio entre ellos y le acunó el rostro. – Nunca nadie me había celado.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Eres tan…

\- Tuyo. – Unió sus labios y ambos se perdieron en el mar de sensaciones.

\- Te amo Blaine.

\- También te amo.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa ya?

\- Sí, ya terminé. Gracias por esperar.

\- No me agradezcas. – Entrelazó sus manos.

\- El dueño de la marca para la que hicimos las fotos nos dijo hoy que la campaña dará un giro y estará basada en una temática gay.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico!

\- Lo sé. Por eso fueron las poses y…

\- No tienes nada que explicarme. – Se inclinó y capturó los carnosos labios con los suyos.

\- Hasta mañana. – Dijo alguien que pasaba a su lado.

El castaño notó que era el chico con el que Blaine había hecho la sesión, y sintió una pequeña punzada que trató de ignorar.

\- Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría presentarlos. Él es Kurt, mi prometido.

\- ¡Es un placer al fin conocerte! – Extendió la mano alegremente. – Blaine me ha hablado tanto de ti.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Siento que ya hasta te conozco.

\- Amor, – intervino el ojimiel, – él es Clark.

\- ¿Tú eres Clark?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- No, nada… Mucho gusto. También he escuchado sobre ti.

\- Estoy lista. – Una chica de cabello marrón y ojos pardos se paró junto al joven modelo. – Hola. – Miró al castaño. – Hasta mañana, Blaine.

\- Ella es mi novia, Teresa.

\- ¡Oh! Tu novia.

\- Así es, Kurt. – Sonrió y miró a su compañera. – Cariño, él es el prometido de Blaine.

\- ¿Se van a casar? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Felicitaciones!

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Teresa y yo vamos a ir a comer. Tal vez gusten acompañarnos.

El ojiazul miró a su amado y suspiró cuando éste le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Sí, seguro. Será un placer conocer mejor a los amigos de Blaine.

\- Genial. Vamos entonces.

La pareja más joven salió primero y Kurt detuvo al pelinegro unos segundos. – Me disculpo por la escena de antes, y cuando estemos en casa te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Entonces van a posponer la boda hasta que Blaine termine su contrato con ese idiota? – Preguntó Roger algo molesto durante el almuerzo.

\- Así es. – Contestó el fotógrafo con ojos del color del cielo. – Pero en cuanto eso suceda, nos casaremos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué atrasarla?

\- Porque quiero que Kurt y yo nos vayamos a una larga luna de miel, y mientras siga trabajando para Hut estoy atado. Si aún sigue haciéndome la vida imposible sólo por esos dos días en los que falté por motivos de salud, imagínate lo que sería si me ausento por más tiempo.

El castaño sintió como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago y la sensación de culpa se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No podía seguir callando aquella verdad que se sentía cada día como una carga más pesada sobre sus hombros. Había intentado en varias ocasiones decirle a Blaine lo que en realidad ocurrió, pero siempre algo se lo impedía o él se acobardaba en el último minuto.

El sonido de unos tacones retumbaron por la silenciosa casa y todos se quedaron en silencio, volteando hacia la entrada del comedor cuando estos se volvieron más fuertes y cercanos.

Una enorme y cálida sonrisa se hizo presente, acompañada de un "¡He vuelto a casa!".

\- ¡Quinn! – Exclamaron Kurt y Blaine al unísono, levantándose rápidamente para saludarla con abrazos efusivos.

\- ¡Mis chicos amados! ¡Los he extrañado tanto!

\- También te hemos extrañado mucho. – Dijo Kurt realmente emocionado.

\- ¿No debías regresar dentro de dos semanas? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

\- Uno de los eventos se canceló por problemas técnicos, así que aquí estoy. – Sonrió y los observó por varios segundos. – Ustedes lucen muy bien y felices… Y Blaine, – le acunó el rostro con una mano, – te veo muy repuesto, ya no estás pálido, y hasta has subido un poco de peso.

\- El tratamiento está funcionando, y me estoy cuidando mucho también.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Le besó la mejilla antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero creo que deben presentarnos. – El mayor de los Anderson miró a la rubia fijamente.

\- Oh, sí. Él es Roger, mi hermano.

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- Es una larga historia, pero sí, es mi hermano.

\- Bueno, es un placer. – Extendió la mano. – Mi nombre es…

Él tomó aquella mano y sintió una corriente recorrerlo. – Quinn Fabray… Te he visto en… todas partes. Me refiero a los anuncios y… – Sonrió algo nervioso. – Cuando Blaine me platicaba de su amiga Quinn, jamás imaginé que se tratase de ti. Eres más hermosa todavía en persona.

La chica se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos mientras le agradecía. En cuestión de segundos Kurt y Blaine quedaron relegados.

\- Creo que mejor los dejamos solos. De todas maneras nos volvimos invisibles para ellos. – Sonrió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera hemos terminamos de comer. Además, Quinn con Roger… ¡Jamás!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque es él!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi hermano? Hace dos días me dijiste que tu opinión sobre él estaba cambiado y te habías dado cuenta que en realidad era diferente a lo que creías.

\- Bueno… sí… Pero Quinn es sagrada para mí y quiero lo mejor para ella. No voy a permitir que nadie la haga sufrir.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que Roger hará o no?

Rodó los ojos y suspiró con cierta pesadez. – Sí, tienes razón. No voy a emitir un juicio bajo una idea pre-concebida. Sin embargo estaré alerta.

\- ¡Mierda! – El ojimiel sacó el celular de su bolsillo cuando empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hut dijo que si debía ir hoy me llamaría después del mediodía. Ese es su tono.

\- Es domingo. La agencia está cerrada. ¿Para qué te puede necesitar?

\- No lo sé, pero de seguro encontró algo para seguirme fastidiando.

\- Lo lamento mucho.

\- No es tu culpa que él sea un idiota. – Lo tomó suavemente por el rostro y lo besó, gruñendo a los pocos segundos. – Tengo que contestar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Quinn al notar la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

\- Su jefe que no lo deja en paz.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que Blaine esté trabajando en _Modèles Maigres_ ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando fue allá?

\- Hay tanto que tengo que contarte.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Quinn estaba en pijama y se preparaba una bebida caliente cuando Kurt entró a la cocina sobándose el rostro todavía somnoliento. – Buenos días mi hermoso amigo.

\- Buenos días, princesa.

\- ¿Té?

\- Sí, gracias. – Se dirigió hacia el desayunador y se sentó. – Es raro verte sola.

\- ¿Sola?

\- Tienes más de un mes de haber regresado, y has pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo con Roger.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, no me puedes culpar. Además, tú siempre estás con Blaine… – Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazul, depositando las dos tazas sobre el mesón y acomodándose a su lado. – Supongo que es el encanto de los Anderson. – Sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo te trata?

\- Roger es impresionante. Es tan dulce, detallista, atento y romántico. Me trata como si fuese la mujer más bella e importante del mundo… A su lado me siento especial.

\- Eres todo eso y más, y hay muchos que han hecho hasta lo imposible por demostrártelo.

\- Pero esto es diferente. Él no me busca por ser la modelo con la que quiere salir, una fantasía, o ese tipo de cosas, él se interesa en mí como persona, en la clase de mujer que soy.

\- Me alegro por ti, y espero él sea lo que querías, porque si se atreve a hacerte daño…

\- Oye, basta. – Lo empujó ligeramente con el hombro. – ¿Por qué crees que me lastimaría?

\- Hay cosas que tal vez no sabes.

\- Si te refieres a que abandonó a Blaine a su suerte a los dieciocho años, o la forma en la que se comportó después de que lo encontró, obviamente sí lo sé. Ambos acordamos no guardarnos secretos. La honestidad es importante en toda relación ya que es la base donde se asienta la confianza. – El castaño bajó la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

\- Hay algo que me está matando por dentro, y no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder resistir.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Soy una persona horrible.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Lo soy. ¿Sabes dónde está Blaine a ésta hora?

\- En la cama, supongo.

\- No. Salió temprano porque tenía que trabajar.

\- Detesto a Hut. Él lo explota, pero le da trabajos de novatos. No entiendo en realidad qué es lo que le pasa.

\- Es por mi culpa.

\- ¿Tu culpa? ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa que a ese sujeto no le funcionen las neuronas?

\- Su actitud desdeñosa es debido a lo que hice.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Algo malo… Pero no creí que las cosas terminarían así.

\- Sigo sin entender a lo que te refieres… Sin embargo puedo decirte que aunque a veces cometemos errores, eso no significa que…

\- Quería que despidiesen a Blaine y por eso no le avisé de una sesión fotográfica a la que debía ir. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que lo sacasen de la agencia.

\- ¿Tú qué?

Luego de que le contó absolutamente todo, Quinn lo observó estupefacta.

\- Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

\- No esperaba que dijeras algo así.

\- No puedo casarme con él mientras no se lo haya contado… Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme miserable.

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando para decírselo?

\- Tengo tanto miedo de que cuando ocurra no pueda perdonarme.

\- Blaine te ama y…

\- Y yo le estoy causando daño. Soy el culpable de que su jefe lo trate de esa forma.

\- Hut es un cretino, así de sencillo. Blaine faltó dos días al trabajo por cuestiones de salud, y de eso ya han pasado varios meses, sin embargo lo sigue tratando peor que a un modelo novato. A ese hombre le falla algo en la cabeza, porque su comportamiento no es normal, y te aseguro que aquello no es tu culpa.

En cuanto a la mentira, te aconsejo que hables con Blaine a la brevedad posible. Se va a enojar, eso es inevitable, pero no puedes dejar que siga pasando el tiempo.

Saldré a cenar con Roger hoy, deberías aprovechar que estarán solos para que conversen al respecto.

Llevando una mano hacia la frente y cubriéndose parte del rostro con los dedos, bajó la cabeza mientras negaba lentamente. – Sí, eso haré. – Suspiró pesadamente. – No puedo esperar más. Pase lo que pase, ésta noche le diré todo.


	44. Cap 43: La Forma en que Me Haces Senti

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 43:**

 **"** **La Forma en que Me Haces Sentir"**

* * *

Kurt terminaba de arreglar la mesa para la cena cuando escuchó un portazo que lo sobresaltó. Corriendo fue a ver qué pasaba y se encontró con su prometido lanzando la chaqueta al suelo.

\- ¡Estoy harto! ¡No puedo más!

\- ¿Blaine, qué ocurre?

\- ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Detesto a Hut! ¡Detesto a mis compañeros! ¡Fue el peor día de mi vida!

\- Amor, cálmate. Te hace daño ponerte así.

\- ¡Más daño me hacen ese grupo de imbéciles!

\- Respira despacio y trata de…

\- ¡No, Kurt! ¡Tú no entiendes cómo me siento! ¡Respirar lentamente no va a ayudar!

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Déjame solo, por favor. Estoy demasiado alterado y no quisiera desquitarme contigo.

\- Cariño, estoy aquí para ti.

\- Lo sé… Lo sé… Sólo dame unos minutos.

\- Seguro. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Estaré en el comedor.

El castaño caminaba en círculos, mordiéndose las uñas y con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Blaine había pasado otro mal momento por culpa de ese sujeto que se creía el centro del universo y por los pedantes de sus compañeros.

Tenía todo planeado para conversar y finalmente decirle la verdad, pero con lo alterado que su prometido había llegado, no quería causarle otro pesar, y sin embargo sentía que no podía callar un día más.

Miró su reloj y los cinco minutos se habían convertido en diez, luego fueron quince, veinte, cuarenta, y la angustia crecía con cada segundo transcurrido.

\- Kurt…

\- Sí, amor. Dime. – Se dio la vuelta y lo vio totalmente agestado mientras inhalaba y exhalaba agitadamente por la boca.

\- He estado pensando mucho en lo que hablamos hace un par de semanas, y voy a renunciar.

\- ¿Y el contrato?

\- No me importa el estúpido contrato ni la demanda con la que me amenazó ese imbécil. Tengo el suficiente dinero para enfrentar cualquier juicio. Intenté ser profesional y hacer mi trabajo a pesar de todos los contratiempos y situaciones, pero todo tiene su límite, y ya no puedo.

Sé que el karma está trabajando, y era algo que había aceptado, sin embargo no creo haber sido tan mala persona tampoco como para tener que pasar por todo esto. Hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso y terminé golpeando a alguien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que golpeaste a alguien?

\- Traté, durante todo el día realmente traté de ignorar todos los comentarios llenos de odio y las cosas por las que me hicieron pasar. Pero llegó un punto en el que no soporté más y perdí el control.

No voy a permitir que nadie me siga humillando en la agencia. Han puesto mi dignidad por el suelo, y no lo toleraré más. Ya no seré un gran modelo, pero soy un ser humano y merezco respeto.

\- Blaine, – caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, – eres una persona maravillosa, y no mereces lo que te están haciendo. Son todos unos estúpidos cabezas huecas sin dos gramos de inteligencia. Si lo que deseas es renunciar, te apoyo en tu decisión.

\- Sí, es lo que quiero y lo voy a hacer.

\- Cuenta conmigo, cariño.

\- Gracias. Gracias por haberme dado el tiempo que te pedí, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, por tu amor, por todo. Gracias también por respaldarme en el sueño que tuve de retomar mi carrera y creer que podría lograrlo.

\- Todavía creo que puedes hacerlo. Pienso que por ahora deberías tomarte un tiempo y cuando estés mejor con tu salud y más relajado…

\- Fue lo que una vez sugeriste y no te escuché. Quizá es lo que debí hacer en esa época, pero ya no… Lo intenté y no funcionó.

\- Sólo porque estabas en el lugar incorrecto con las personas equivocadas.

\- Honestamente, no siento que pueda. Tal vez con el tiempo, pero ahora sólo quiero olvidarme de todo y enfocarme en mi salud.

\- Eso me parece fantástico. Sabes que cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes, siempre voy a apoyarte.

\- Claro que lo sé. Tú has sido mi ancla, mi roca, mi impulso. Me ayudaste a dejar atrás todo lo malo que había en mí y a esforzarme por ser mejor cada día. Por ti he ido recobrando a la persona que antes era.

Mientras más Blaine hablaba, más pequeño y miserable Kurt se sentía. Trataba de sonreírle a su pareja, pero las punzadas en su pecho se volvían más fuertes, hasta que no pudo contenerse.

\- ¡Ya no sigas! ¡No lo resisto!

\- No comprendo.

\- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. No fue así como lo planeé, pero no puedo callar más.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Y por qué te pusiste pálido? Debe ser algo grave.

\- Lo es. Y no sé lo que vaya a suceder después de que te diga esto, pero te pido que no olvides que te amo y que jamás fue mi intención perjudicarte.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Hut se ha estado comportando así contigo por mi culpa.

\- ¿Tu culpa?

\- Así es. – Un nudo se formó en su garganta y luchó para poder hablar, aunque su voz sonase débil. – El día de la sesión fotográfica a la que no asististe, ¿recuerdas que él llamó a tu celular y me pediste que contestara? Bueno, te dije que no tenías que ir, pero el verdadero mensaje era acerca de la hora a la que debías presentarte.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así?

\- Porque creí que eso era lo mejor.

\- ¿Lo mejor?

\- No estabas bien, y en ese momento no pensé en nada más.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Blaine estaba acostado en el enorme sofá, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio, y éste le acariciaba los rizos que estaban creciendo nuevamente.

El teléfono sonó, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Puedes contestar por mí? – Preguntó sin querer apartarse de las cómodas piernas en donde reposaba.

\- Seguro, cariño. – Kurt se inclinó hacia la mesita central y tomó el celular, respondiendo la llamada. Luego de varios monosílabos y con un gesto de molestia, dejó el teléfono donde había estado un par de minutos atrás.

\- Kurt, ¿quién era? – Empezó a sentarse.

\- Hut. – Respondió entre dientes.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué quería? Espero que nada importante porque estoy muy cansado. – Se volvió a acomodar en la posición que estaba sólo segundos atrás.

\- Cariño… No creo que sea buena idea esto del modelaje.

\- Ha sido difícil ajustarme después de más de un año, no voy a mentir, pero estoy contento. – Se le cerraron los ojos.

\- Es mucho stress y fatiga. Sabes que son cosas que debes evitar.

\- Sólo debo coger el ritmo nuevamente. – Bostezó.

\- Deberíamos ir a la habitación para que te acuestes bien.

\- Me gustan tus piernas. Son cómodas.

\- En la cama puedo abrazarte.

\- Mmm… Sí, eso me gusta. – Sonrió.

\- No se diga más, vamos a descansar, y cuando despiertes podemos ir a comer a ese restaurante nuevo que me recomendó Quinn.

Una vez acostados y con Blaine envuelto entre sus brazos, Kurt estaba tarareando una canción que a los dos les gustaba cuando el modelo repentinamente abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. – ¿Qué te dijo Hut?

\- Ah… Eh… Que se cancelaba algo que había hoy.

\- ¿Se canceló la sesión? Eso es raro, pero me alegro. No hay nada mejor que pasar a tu lado, y estar así abrazado a ti, es como haber llegado al cielo. Te amo.

\- También te amo. – Unieron sus labios en un beso corto, y Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por mentirle de esa forma.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Tontamente creí que te despedirían, y eso era lo mejor para tu salud.

\- ¿Trataste de hacer que me despidiesen?

\- No fue planeado, sólo sucedió. La oportunidad se presentó y la aproveché.

Blaine golpeó con el puño la pared. - ¿Cómo pudiste sabotear así mis sueños?

\- Sé que suena terrible, pero esa no era mi intención.

\- Acabas de confesar que querías que me despidieran y por eso me mentiste… pero no era tu intención. – Agarró una silla con firmeza y la lanzó hacia un lado. – Ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que dices.

\- Cada día te veía más enfermo y agotado, y lo único que deseaba era que dejases ese lugar, sin embargo cada vez que te lo sugería, te negabas. Estabas aferrado a la idea de volver a ser un Top Model, pero el trabajo excesivo te estaba matando y tú no le veías. Me sentía desesperado y no sabía qué más hacer. Tenía tanto miedo de que fueses a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Luego cuando ese mismo día te pusiste mal, fue una confirmación de que había hecho lo correcto ya que si te hubieses presentado a la sesión te habría sucedido algo estando allá. Y a pesar de todo, me sentía mal por actuar a tus espaldas, por eso le dije a Tania después que estabas enfermo y le pedí que justificase tu ausencia.

Sin embargo, al final nada salió como creí, porque seguiste trabajando en la agencia y Hut se empezó a comportar como un idiota contigo. Sabía que él era muy firme y serio con su gente, pero una cosa es ser estricto y otra es ser un tirano. Jamás me imaginé que todo tomaría ese rumbo.

Desde ese día ha sido una completa tortura para mí no sólo ocultarte la verdad sino también saber lo mal que lo estabas pasando. Cada vez que te escuchaba quejarte de él, fue como recibir una puñalada en el corazón. Cuando lloraste por lo del evento, lloré contigo por tu frustración pero también por lo culpable que me sentía de haber arruinado tu oportunidad, ya que antes de eso Hut te estaba dando su apoyo.

Sé que las cosas se complicaron y se salieron de proporción…

\- ¡No sigas hablando!

\- Blaine…

\- ¡No quiero escucharte! – Alzó la voz y se dio la vuelta dando unos pocos pasos antes de apoyarse en uno de los pilares del comedor, con el puño cerrado.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Déjame solo.

\- No lo haré. Enójate, grítame… Pero no me iré. – Intentó acercarse pero el pelinegro lo apartó con la mano.

\- Sabía lo que habías hecho, lo que desconocía eran los motivos. – Gruñó y golpeó la pared una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

\- Eso no importa ahora. – Su respiración se volvió más y más agitada.

\- Comprende que nunca quise dañarte de ninguna manera, estaba muy preocupado por tu salud y sólo hice lo que me pareció que era lo correcto. No pensé en el futuro, no pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé en absolutamente nada. Tu bienestar era lo único que tenía en mente. – Se fue acercando lentamente.

Te amo con todo mi corazón. Te amo tanto que daría lo que sea por verte siempre feliz… Por eso me mata saber que soy en parte culpable de lo que has estado padeciendo. – Acortó la distancia entre ellos y se colocó detrás de él.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, volvería a hacerlo porque tu salud seguiría siendo prioridad. Tal vez lo hubiese hecho de otra forma, no lo sé, pero igual hubiera tratado de alejarte de todo. No porque mi intención fuera sabotearte, sino porque siempre voy a querer que estés bien, y tanto stress te estaba haciendo daño. – Puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de éste.

Blaine volvió a golpear la pared varias veces, cada una con más fuerza. El ojiazul llevó su otra mano y la colocó sobre el puño, tratando de hacer que se detuviese. – Te vas a lastimar.

\- Suéltame y déjame en paz. – Lo empujó y se movió a prisa para salir del lugar.

Kurt fue más veloz y logró detenerlo al sostenerlo por un brazo. – Perdóname por todo el dolor y malestar que te he provocado durante éste tiempo a causa de mis acciones. – Fue deslizando la mano hasta llegar al nivel de la cintura y lentamente la movió hasta haberlo envuelto con su brazo. – Te juro que jamás fue mi intención perjudicarte. – Esperaba ser empujado nuevamente o algún tipo de rechazo, pero cuando no llegó, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del ojimiel – Te amo con mi vida entera.

\- También te amo. – Su tono fue serio, pero para el de ojos claros sonó como un coro de ángeles ya que no había esperado escuchar aquellas palabras… Al menos no tan pronto. – Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados en éste momento.

\- Espero que puedas algún día perdonarme.

El silencio se instó durante varios minutos que se asemejaron a una eternidad durante la cual Kurt Hummel sintió que moriría ahogado por la presión en su garganta o por la angustia que lo recorría haciendo que su pecho doliera.

Luego de varias respiraciones dificultosas el modelo finalmente habló, aunque le resultó algo complicado.

\- Ya te he perdonado.

\- ¿Qué? – Su sorpresa fue tal ya que imaginaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- Me molesta y me duele toda ésta situación, pero te perdono.

\- Blaine… – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – Creí que estabas enojado…

\- Estoy irascible, aunque no sé qué es lo que me enfurece más, que hayas tratado que me sacasen de la agencia o que me mintieras. – Se fue removiendo hasta soltarse por completo.

\- Blaine…

\- Necesito tiempo para pensar. – A paso lento pero firme salió del comedor y luego de la casa.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Blaine? – Kurt estaba realmente preocupado.

\- No, no sabemos nada, no nos ha hablado, escrito, ni ninguna otra cosa. – Respondió Roger mirándolo molesto.

\- Te pidió tiempo. Dáselo y no te angusties. – Quinn le sonrió suavemente.

\- Han pasado dos días desde que se fue.

\- No es la primera vez que lo hace.

\- Pero no llevó sus medicinas y…

\- ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez? – Intervino Anderson. – O sea que ustedes ya han tenido conflictos como estos. Te advertí que no lo hicieras sufrir por…

\- Roger, cariño. Todas las parejas tienen desacuerdos, pasan por momentos difíciles, discuten, a veces…

\- Estoy preocupado por mi hermano.

\- Comprendo, pero él va a estar bien.

\- ¿Sabes algo acaso? – El castaño preguntó esperanzado.

\- No, Kurt. Blaine no se ha comunicado conmigo en secreto. Sólo presiento que está bien. Sé que lo has visto tal vez en sus peores momentos, pero recuerda que él es fuerte.

\- Sé que lo es, pero estaba tan alterado y... Espero que tengas razón… Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en qué reacciones podría estar teniendo su organismo por haber suprimido la medicina de esa forma.

\- ¡No te muerdas las uñas! Es un hábito terrible que habías superado.

\- No puedo evitarlo… No tienes idea de cómo me siento, Quinn. – Se mordió ligeramente el labio. – Blaine ha estado pasando por momentos difíciles y todo por mi culpa.

Roger iba a hablar, sin embargo su novia le dio un fuerte apretón de mano y con un gesto le indicó que no era lo mejor. Segundos después ambos abrieron los ojos impactados, pero guardaron silencio.

¿Y si no me perdona? Ya sé que dijo que lo había hecho, pero tal vez fue para que no lo siguiera atosigando. – Suspiró con pesadez. – Necesito verlo, escucharlo, aunque sea leer en un mensaje y saber que está bien… Lo amo, y nunca quise dañarlo.

\- Lo sabemos, precioso. Y estoy segura de que Blaine lo sabe también. Ya no te atormentes más.

\- Sam dice que fue una pequeña mentira, que no es como si se tratase de algo grave en realidad… Y quizá tú lo veas de la misma manera, sin embargo para mí sí lo es. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque muchas personas en las que él confió le fallaron de una u otra forma en determinados momentos, y ahora yo también lo hice.

\- Debemos irnos. – Intervino Roger. – Quinn y yo vamos a ir a almorzar con unos amigos.

\- Sí, es verdad. Lo había olvidado. – Se levantó del sofá, seguida por su pareja y ambos asintieron con la cabeza a quien los miraba a unos metros de distancia. – Luego seguimos hablando, Kurt.

\- Entiendo… Pero está bien. – Siguió observando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. – No tienen por qué seguir escuchando mis lamentaciones.

\- Todo va a estar bien, cariño. – Empezó a caminar en dirección del corredor que la llevaba a la salida de la casa. – Nos vemos más tarde.

\- ¡Nada está bien! – Alzó la voz. – Ni siquiera sé si Blaine volverá a confiar en mí alguna vez. – Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. No podía creer que su mejor amiga lo hubiese dejado sintiéndose tan mal.

\- Confío en ti.

Al escuchar esa voz detrás de él, se puso de pie de un salto y giró velozmente, abriendo la boca pero no logró articular ni una sola palabra hasta que con un último esfuerzo su voz sonó débilmente. – Blaine…

\- He tenido estos días para pensar muy bien en todo, y aunque me molesta lo que sucedió, te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Los orbes azules se abrieron enormes e instantáneamente se llenaron de aquellas lágrimas que no podía seguir conteniendo… Lágrimas que eran el mejor lenguaje para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. – Blaine… Yo… Ah…

\- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Kurt.

El castaño caminó lentamente ya que sus piernas temblaban y fue acercándose al ojimiel hasta quedar frente a él. – T-te a-a-amo… Te amo mucho.

\- Lo sé. – Llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Hummel. – Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No me vuelvas a ocultar nada. Habla conmigo por favor, dime lo que está ocurriendo, pero no…

\- Te prometo que jamás sucederá. Aprendí la lección, puedo asegurártelo. Honestidad ante todo.

\- Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas. Así es como debió suceder, así debe ser.

\- ¿Por qué guardaste silencio durante tanto tiempo?

\- Intenté hablar contigo, pero siempre ocurría algo que lo impedía, o llegabas mal por culpa de ese sujeto nefasto, y eso incrementaba lo mal que me sentía y el miedo iba creciendo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Te amo tanto, y temía que fueses a odiarme al enterarte.

\- ¿Cómo puedo odiar lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida?

\- ¡No! ¡No lo soy! Yo…

\- Cometiste un error que…

\- Que te hizo pasar por situaciones difíciles... Y que al final te puso furioso. Y estabas en todo tu derecho, aunque me asustara.

\- Por eso necesitaba tiempo, todo está claro en mi mente ahora.

\- ¿Y en tu corazón?

\- En mi corazón nunca ha existido duda. Él siempre supo qué era lo correcto, pero como me encontraba ofuscado, no podía escucharlo. Más ya en calma oí como susurraba tu nombre y cada milímetro de mi ser te reconocía como mi único y eterno amor.

\- Eso es tan hermoso… Y yo que pensaba que ibas a cancelar la boda y te alejarías de mí para siempre.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – Elevó la mano que tenía libre y la posó sobre la otra pálida mejilla que ahora estaba surcada por el cristalino lenguaje del alma. – Eres mi vida, y ansío el momento de poderte llamar mi esposo.

\- Blaine… Ah…

\- Sólo bésame.

Un par de horas después yacían en la gran cama con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, aun prodigándose dulces besos y suaves caricias.

\- Te amo. – Repetía cada vez que sus labios se separaban. – Blaine, te amo.

\- Te amo mi Kurt.

Se contemplaron una vez más a los ojos y sonrieron antes de besarse. – Blaine… – suspiró.

\- No sé si es el momento para hablar de ello, pero mañana voy a poner mi renuncia.

\- Eso me parece muy bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Seguro. – Le besó la frente. – Luego podemos ir a cualquier lugar para pasar el día.

\- Suena a un gran plan para mí. – Trazó un pequeño patrón sobre el bronceado pecho durante varios segundos. – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? No debería tal vez tocar el tema, pero…

\- No vamos a ocultarnos nada, ¿cierto? Así que no hay ningún problema. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Ese… día… dijiste que ya sabías lo que hice. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo?

\- Fue hace poco más de una semana aproximadamente. Hut había estado insoportable y decidí encararlo acerca de su manera de tratarme. Le dije que era ridículo su comportamiento cuando el motivo de mi ausencia meses atrás se había debido a problemas de salud. Entre las cosas que dijo al responder, estuvo el hecho de haber hablado contigo informándote acerca de la sesión fotográfica, y que jamás mencionaste nada sobre que estuviese enfermo… y muchas otras tonteras.

Una cosa llevó a otra y así fui hilvanando los hilos hasta comprender que me habías mentido. Estaba furioso contigo, por eso esperé hasta estar seguro que estarías dormido para regresar ya que no quería verte ni hablarte.

\- Lo recuerdo. A la mañana siguiente estuviste raro conmigo y luego te fuiste rápido a la agencia. Pero cuando regresaste eras de nuevo el hombre dulce y romántico al que amo.

\- Así es… Ya estando en el trabajo no podía concentrarme en nada porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que habías hecho, y a eso se sumó lo que Tania me dijo después y que no pude sacar de mi mente en ningún momento.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que fuiste en dos ocasiones a hablar con Robert para interceder por mí… Y que en ambas ocasiones te trató mal. Incluso la segunda vez te hizo sacar con los guardias a la fuerza.

\- Tenía que intentar hacerlo entender, quería que abriera los ojos porque eres un modelo maravilloso y tienes un gran talento que está des… – Fue silenciado por unos cálidos labios a los que se aferró con los propios, entregando su alma y corazón en cada movimiento.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Kurt. – Roger se acercó al sofá donde el joven estaba revisando su computadora.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Voy a viajar dentro de una semana y quiero estar seguro de que vas a cuidar bien de mi hermano. Está bastante alterado por lo del juicio y como sabes, no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente. ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás?

\- ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? Amo a Blaine con todo mi corazón, y no tengo que probarte nada.

\- No quiero pelear contigo, Kurt. No estoy cuestionando lo que sientes por él, tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo.

\- Entonces no hagas esa clase de preguntas absurdas.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedes culparme por querer que mi hermano esté bien. – Realizó una respiración profunda. – Estoy muy preocupado, pero aunque no me gustaría irme, el viaje que voy a realizar es muy importante.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Lo es. Ustedes se van a casar dentro de poco y trataré de convencer a mis padres de que asistan a la boda. Ese sería el mejor regalo del mundo para Blaine.

\- Es muy loable lo que quieres hacer, pero dudo mucho que ellos acepten venir. Cuando estuvo mal y llamó a su madre porque en verdad la necesitaba, ella lo negó y luego de decirle que eras su único hijo, le colgó.

\- Intentaré hacerlos entrar en razón. Nada garantiza que lo logre, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo. Sé que le hará mucho bien verlos.

\- Si no quieren venir, no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerlos.

\- Deben y tienen que asistir a la boda de su hijo.

\- Nada me encantaría más que Blaine se reencontrase con sus padres, pero sólo si ellos han dejado de ser los cretinos insensibles que eran… o siguen siendo… No lo sé.

\- Tal vez han tenido una mentalidad cerrada, pero cuando lo vean van a cambiar de opinión.

\- Preferiría que no los fueses a buscar.

\- Uno de sus hijos se casa, tienen todo el derecho a estar presentes.

\- ¿Derecho? ¡Ellos no tienen derecho a nada!

\- Son nuestros padres y…

\- Escúchame bien, Roger. Por lo general soy una persona tranquila y pacífica, pero cuando alguien me molesta, mi carácter sale a flote. Estoy seguro que te habrás dado cuenta ya en todo éste tiempo. Así que te quiero dejar muy claro algo.

\- Te escucho, Hummel.

\- Blaine y yo hemos pasado por cosas tan difíciles para llegar a éste punto que ni siquiera podrías imaginar, y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie opaque nuestra felicidad en un día que debe ser memorable.

\- ¿Estás amenazándome?

\- Si por tu culpa nuestra boda se arruina de alguna forma y llego a ver un ápice de tristeza en él, evocando tus palabras: "seré yo quien te persiga hasta el último rincón del mundo". Y no importa dónde te escondas, te encontraré y ajustaré cuentas contigo en ésta y en la siguiente vida también.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué esa agresión hacia mi novio?

\- ¿Tu novio?

\- Sí, Kurt. Roger me pidió ayer que fuese su novia, y acepté.

\- Entonces espero que tú puedas hacerlo entrar en razón, porque piensa traer a sus padres a la boda, así sea obligados, y eso es algo que no voy a consentir. Quiero ver a Blaine feliz, sonriendo todo el tiempo y con ese hermoso brillo en su mirada, lo cual no va a suceder si sus progenitores van a decirle alguna cosa inapropiada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Si los señores Anderson no han cambiado su mentalidad, no deberían presentarse.

\- Quinn, amor…

\- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero debes pensar en lo perjudicial que puede resultar su presencia.

\- No puedo saber cómo van a reaccionar hasta que hable con ellos.

\- Eso es cierto. ¿Cuándo irás a verlos?

\- La próxima semana.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Seguro. Estaré más que feliz de presentar como mi novia.

\- No lo había visto desde ese punto, pero creo que no deberías decir nada todavía. Ahora se trata de Blaine, y debemos centrar toda la atención en él.

\- Está bien, pero la próxima vez que los visite voy a decirles.

\- Ya veremos qué pasa hasta entonces. Si tanto detestan las pasarelas y el medio en el que se desenvuelven, al punto de repudiar a su propia sangre, no creo que estén felices de que su hijo mayor esté saliendo con una modelo.

\- Te amarán en cuanto te conozcan.

\- Sí, soy adorable. – Sonrió. – Pero como dije antes, lo primordial es Blaine.

Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está? No lo he visto hoy.

\- Le duele mucho la cabeza. – Dijo Kurt. – Me preocupa que la tensión bajo la que está a causa del juicio le esté afectando la salud.

\- Lo he visto pálido en estos días, y también he notado que no se está alimentando bien.

\- Maldigo la hora en que mi hermano se comunicó con el tal Hut. No ha sido más que calamidad tras calamidad.

\- No maldigas. – Expresó con tono serio la chica.

\- Sólo pensar en él me llena de rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que demandar a Blaine? Comprendería si me dijeses que lo tenía realizando grandes campañas, siendo la imagen de marcas importantes, modelando en las más grandes pasarelas, y que debido a su renuncia intempestiva está perdiendo mucho dinero… Pero todos sabemos los trabajos absurdos que le daba.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Kurt frunció el ceño. – No le afectaba en nada que Blaine haya renunciado.

\- Todo saldrá bien, chicos. Tiene a los mejores abogados y todo el antecedente del comportamiento hostil del sujeto contra él. Además de que Tania y Clark atestiguaron a su favor.

\- No dudo que gane, princesa, sin embargo me preocupa como el stress lo está afectando. Ni siquiera está durmiendo bien. Pasa sentado en el borde de la cama durante horas, y es así cada noche.

\- ¿No puede tomar algo para los nervios o que lo ayude a relajarse?

\- Tendríamos que hablar con su médico, porque auto medicarse le es imposible. Para cualquier persona resulta peligroso, mucho más para él.

\- Sólo falta una sesión que será donde se emita el veredicto, – dijo Blaine para sorpresa de los presentes, – y todo habrá terminado. Lo cual me alegra porque siento que ya no puedo.

Kurt corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo por la cintura. – Vamos a sentarnos, o volvamos a la cama.

\- Necesito un poco de aire fresco, por eso me levanté.

\- Entonces vamos al mueble, cariño.

\- Prefiero ir al jardín… Necesito despejarme.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes? Te veo muy pálido. – Quinn lo miraba con preocupación evidente.

\- Jamás creí que firmar ese contrato con Hut se convertiría en una pesadilla… Pero al final de la semana no tendré que volver a verlo. – Miró a su prometido y colocó su mano sobre la de él. – ¿Me acompañas al jardín?

\- Seguro.

Una vez en el exterior, se acomodaron en el césped uno junto al otro con las manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- En que si te hubiese escuchado, ahora no estaría pasando por esto. En varias ocasiones me dijiste que me concentrase en recuperarme antes de empezar a trabajar, pero yo quería tanto volver a las pasarelas, ansiaba recuperar mi vida.

\- Lo harás, amor.

\- No lo sé. – Fue girando y colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiazul. – Ignoro lo que voy a hacer en el futuro. – Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras aspiraba el aroma de su pareja. – Lo único que sé con certeza es que te amaré eternamente.


	45. Cap 44: La Fuerza de Tu Amor

_*** Anthony Diaz** _ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Ellos se aman demasiado para dejar las cosas mal.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ ¡Yay! Me hace feliz que te gustara como se resolvió todo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ ¡Bravo!

Sí, Blaine entendió lo que hizo Kurt, y la boda sigue su curso.

Con los suficientes cuidados puede curarse.

 _ *** Andrea Ramírez**_ ¡Hey! ¡Qué gusto! Ya te extrañaba. Me alegra que estés de regreso, y no te preocupes que entiendo. Poco a poco te irás poniendo al día con las historias =)

 _ *** Jessica Gomez** _ Es un placer. Gracias a ti por leerme.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Hoy descubrirás lo que sucederá en el juicio.

Roger intentará hablar con ellos.

Ya viene...

 _ *** Jeny**_ Sí, pudo entender sus razones y lo hizo.

 _ *** marta931**_ ¿Por qué tristes?

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Jeje. Prepárate para más emociones.

 _ *** Andys136**_ Es el mal que aqueja a todos.

Blaine estaba molesto con justificada razón, aunque Kurt actuó por amor y no pensó en las consecuencias.

 _ *** Jaquelinjaki** _ ¡Bienvenida a la historia!

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside** _ Blaine confía en su Kurt =)

 _ *** diegdona**_ Ese es Blaine, un arrogante adicto al sexo.

 _ *** IsabelLojan**_ Aquí estoy con un nuevo y extenso capítulo.

 _ *** nachaasdfghjkl** _ Blaine puso sus ojos en Kurt, pero Kurt no va a ceder fácilmente.

Kurt tiene su carácter y puede a veces no medir lo que dice.

Burt ha llegado a la historia... y tendrá un papel corto pero importante en ella.

Nuevos personajes amenazan con separarlos...

Kurt no contaba con que alguien estaría tras Blaine, pero el corazón de Blaine le pertenece a él.

¡Habrá boda!

¡Hey! ¡Muchas gracias por tus increíbles palabras! Me motiva mucho saber que amas ésta historia.

 _ *** Raura7w7** _ Fue una situación complicada, pero al final Blaine entendió los motivos por los que Kurt actuó de esa forma.

¡Gracias por tus palabras y comentarios! Aquí estoy ya con un nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** CrissColferK**_ Jaja, Blaine es un petulante supremo, pero muchos estás tras él.

Lamentablemente a Blaine todos los que le importaban le dieron la espalda por una u otra razón.

Las cosas entre ellos han ido progresando, pero todavía hay tropiezos en el camino.

Kurt tiene a Leonardo, pero todo está tomando nuevos rumbos.

 _ *** camila_provenza_**_ ¡Yay! ¡Gracias! Aquí traigo un extenso capítulo.

 _ *** karligarcia23** _ Me hace feliz saberlo. Aquí estoy con la actualización. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 44:**

 **"** **La Fuerza de Tu Amor"**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba de pie con la cabeza apoyada en los kerámikos, el agua corría libremente por su cuerpo, pero no lograba calmar la tensión ni el stress que lo embargaban.

Un pequeño sonido escapó de sus labios al sentir sorpresivamente un brazo envolverse alrededor de su cintura, el cual lo haló suavemente hacia atrás y después reguló el agua para que cayese con menos fuerza.

Los dedos de Kurt recorrían la piel aceitunada con cuidado mientras esparcían el gel de baño por la espalda. Luego tomó una de las finas esponjas y fue realizando movimientos circulares, depositando besos en cada área que iba quedando libre de jabón. La misma acción fue repetida en la cadera y a lo largo de las piernas.

Al terminar la parte posterior, el castaño se levantó y besó los hombros de su prometido. – ¿Puedes dar la vuelta? – Le susurró al oído.

El pelinegro fue girando hasta quedar frente a su amado y lo miró fijamente. La mirada fue correspondida y los dos permanecieron absortos en el momento hasta que la pálida mano se posó en su rostro, acunándolo con suavidad, y sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce, corto, pero eso fue suficiente.

Kurt empezó a enjabonar el cuello de Blaine, descendiendo por el pecho, una vez más utilizando la esponja para frotar la piel y luego repartir pequeños besos. Había tanto amor y devoción en lo que hacía, siendo su única intención que el amor de su vida se relajase.

Por unos segundos Blaine se cuestionó por qué no se excitaba ante el toque de Kurt por todo su cuerpo, en especial en ese momento en el que las manos de éste se encontraban en sus partes íntimas, pero aquellos pensamientos fueron desechados de inmediato, aceptando que no había nada malo con él, todo lo contrario. Su ser reconocía lo que su amado estaba haciendo, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Sintió como las manos siguieron descendiendo, y bajó su mirada, viendo al castaño arrodillado lavándole las piernas con tanta ternura, que un nudo se formó en su garganta. Jamás imaginó que viviría algo así con alguien, ni en sus más secretos sueños tuvo a ninguna persona que se preocupase tanto por él y que lo amase de esa forma.

Suspiró sabiendo que no había nada sexual en el actuar de su pareja, y sin embargo era uno de los momentos más íntimos que habían compartido.

Kurt finalizó y se puso de pie, llevando sus manos a los rizos mojados. – No veo el shampoo. ¿Dónde está?

\- Ya lavé mi cabello… Utilicé lo último que quedaba en el frasco.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien. – Siguió moviendo sus dedos, acariciando el cuero cabelludo.

Blaine cerró los ojos ante la sensación que lo invadía, no pudiendo evitar suspirar una vez más. – Te amo tanto.

\- Te amo más. – Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándolo románticamente. Cuando sintió lo que éste pretendía hacer, sonrió y juntó sus frentes, dándole primero un beso en la punta de la nariz. – Yo tomé un baño mientras estabas durmiendo. Esto es sólo para ti.

Al separarse, cerró el paso del agua y buscó una toalla pequeña, frotando los rizos que tanto le fascinaban, hasta quitarles el exceso de humedad. Seguido tomó la toalla grande y se aseguró de secar toda la anatomía de su prometido.

Blaine tomó una toalla de la repisa y empezó a brindar con delicadeza la misma atención que recibió.

\- Estoy listo. – Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa. – Gracias. Ahora vamos a la cama. Todavía faltan unas horas antes de que tengamos que salir.

Ya en la habitación lo hizo acostar bocabajo y se tomó el suficiente tiempo para darle un masaje, deteniéndose cuando notó que se había quedado dormido. Puso la alarma del celular y luego con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Una hora y media después Blaine se despertó, se sentía de maravilla y hasta se había olvidado lo que tanto lo aquejaba. Sonrió al sentir junto a él aquel calor que tanto amaba.

Sin duda alguna la vida da más vueltas que una ruleta rusa, y lo que un día era normal y parecía correcto, podía cambiar abismalmente. Tiempo atrás no soportaba la idea de dormir toda la noche con alguien, y despertar con una persona a su lado ni siquiera era una posibilidad, mucho menos permitir que estuviesen en su cama, por eso jamás llevó a ninguna conquista a su casa.

Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas. Le encantaba pasar la noche entera y amanecer en compañía de alguien, pero ese alguien no era cualquier persona, era el hombre que había logrado derrumbar sus muros y conquistar su corazón. Más no sólo compartían la cama, compartían sus vidas, sueños, sentimientos, alegrías y tristezas, todo lo bueno y lo malo que podía suceder, logrando juntos salir adelante, y haciendo de cada día una nueva y maravillosa experiencia.

Giró la cabeza y vio a su lado a aquel ser al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y al que quería hacer feliz hasta el último día de su existencia. Podía sonar como un cliché, los cuales siempre le habían parecido patéticos, pero con sólo mirarlo sabía que se trataba del amor de su vida, su alma gemela, la persona que lo complementaba y lo hacía sentir absolutamente conectado.

Fue girando hasta quedar frente a él y empezó a darle minúsculos y suaves besos en el hombro, disfrutando de la textura y aroma de su piel.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Blaine, ya despertaste.

\- Sí, amor. Siento haber interrumpido tu sueño.

\- Tranquilo, no dormía. Sólo cerré los ojos por un instante, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Y en qué pensabas?

\- En ti, y en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en ti.

\- Te amo. Eres mi mundo entero. – Lo besó suavemente. – Mi vida, mi amor, – un nuevo beso se hacía presente después de cada frase, – mi compañero, mi amante, mi Kurt.

El beso seguía siendo suave, placentero. Pronto la punta de la lengua del castaño empezó a rozar los labios de Blaine, pidiendo un permiso que fue concedido. La boca del ojimiel le dio la bienvenida y el beso se volvió cada vez más profundo. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro mientras la pasión los iba invadiendo, y sus piernas fueron entrelazándose.

Al separase sólo por la imperiosa necesidad de respirar, se miraron a los ojos y luego Blaine le besó la barbilla y fue descendiendo por el cuello, deleitándose con los sonidos que el de cabellera clara producía. Continuó dejando besos ligeros por cada milímetro del pálido pecho, prestando especial atención en aquellas zonas que sabía eran erógenas.

El cálido aliento sobre su cuerpo tenía a Kurt estremeciéndose, enredando sus dedos en la rizada cabellera, y gimiendo cuando la lengua de su amado se enterraba en su ombligo.

Sentía como su interior palpitaba cada vez más fuerte ante cada atención que recibía, y todo su ser era recorrido por oleadas de placer monumentales. No sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría, y eso que estaba todavía a mitad de la preparación. Quería, deseaba sentir a Blaine en su interior, llenándolo, haciéndolo suyo mientras él se entregaba en cuerpo y alma.

Pretendía decirle a su amado cuanto lo necesitaba, pero de sus labios sólo salían gemidos y jadeos incontrolables.

El ojimiel parecía haber comprendido lo que sucedía, y suavemente fue ubicándose entre las largas y tonificadas piernas, deslizando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Kurt, en forma vertical, así podía sostenerlo a la vez que le acariciaba los costados del rostro y el cabello.

Besos dulces y otros apasionados eran compartidos por la pareja mientras sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, creando una fricción magnífica que los tenía al borde de la locura.

Blaine susurraba palabras cargadas de amor en el oído de su prometido y le prodigaba besos por todo el rostro. Las manos color marfil lo acariciaban con devoción y amor, haciéndolo sentir en la gloria. Con cuidado fue introduciéndose en la anatomía de su alma gemela, logrando que los dos gimiesen ante la sensación.

Sus movimientos eran lentos pero certeros, llegando al punto dulce que tenía a Kurt arqueando la espalda y pidiendo por más. Luego aceleraba el ritmo, enterrándose profundamente sin dejar de repartir besos en todas partes.

El orgasmo los alcanzó en medio de un beso, y ambos se estremecieron ante el placer desbordante que los llevó muy alto, sintiendo el calor llenando sus corazones.

Blaine se dejó caer sobre Kurt, y éste lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible. Ambos respirando con dificultad, temblando, siendo felices y conscientes de que hace mucho ya se habían vuelto uno solo.

Besos dulces se hicieron nuevamente presentes y los te amo no dejaban de brotar de sus labios.

El ojimiel se fue retirando despacio, acostándose a un lado y atrayendo el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, y siendo abrazado de la misma forma.

La alarma del celular sonó minutos después, haciéndolos conscientes del largo tiempo que estuvieron entregándose el uno al otro, y aunque deseaban quedarse en cama compartiendo mimos, debían definitivamente darse un nuevo pero rápido baño para luego alistarse y comer algo antes de partir hacia su destino.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El camino a la corte se sintió eterno para los ocupantes del vehículo. Blaine y Kurt iban en el asiento posterior, tenían sus manos entrelazadas, y el segundo susurraba palabras de apoyo y aliento al primero al verlo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

Conduciendo iba Roger, y como copiloto Quinn. Ambos tratando de mantener distraído al pelinegro para aliviarle un poco la ansiedad, aunque ellos también se encontraban en el mismo estado.

Al llegar se reunieron con los abogados, sosteniendo una pequeña charla antes de que se anunciase el inicio de la sesión y todos fuesen a ocupar sus respectivos lugares.

Sentado en el estrado Kurt observó con atención a Blaine, era obvio que éste estaba muy nervioso, la pierna derecha le temblaba y lucía terriblemente tenso. Deseaba tanto poder estar a su lado y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

Se inclinó un poco y pudo ver a Robert Hut, quien estaba realmente tranquilo y con un aire de confianza rodeándolo. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad si tenía todas las de perder en ese juicio?

Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza, haciéndolo jadear audiblemente. Se tapó la boca con la mano ante la mirada curiosa de algunas personas, y empezó a analizar las cosas mentalmente. ¡No! ¡No era posible! ¿O sí? ¿Hut había comprado al juez? No existía ninguna otra razón para que estuviese en calma y con esa sonrisa ladina.

¡Eso no podía pasar! Blaine tenía a los mejores abogados, pero sobre todo merecía ganar. Aunque lamentablemente a veces eso no es suficiente, y la "justicia" se vuelve a favor de quien tiene las influencias y mueve los hilos adecuados.

Ante el llamado de "Todos de pie", el corazón de Kurt empezó a latir con fuerza y sus oídos zumbaron, no pudiendo entender nada de lo que decían. Si así se sentía él, le resultaba terrible pensar en cómo lo estaba pasando su prometido.

Desde el podio el juez hacía lectura de unos documentos. Blaine era un manojo de nervios, el estómago se le retorcía, el hígado le punzaba con fuerza, y estaba sudando copiosamente. Uno de sus abogados se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, por lo que solicitó un receso de quince minutos, el cual fue concedido luego de que el juez fuese informado del problema de salud del ojimiel.

\- Amor, tienes que tranquilizarte. Vamos, respira conmigo. – Kurt trataba de no demostrar lo turbado que se sentía. – En casa estabas bien.

\- No sé qué me pasa. Es verdad que estoy intranquilo, pero éste dolor… No tiene sentido.

\- El stress y las tensiones te afectan. – Dijo Quinn. – Y has estado bajo mucho desde que ese idiota te demandó.

\- ¿Tomaste tu medicina? – Preguntó Roger.

\- Sí. – Respondió con dificultad ante la siguiente punzada.

\- ¿Desea que solicite continuar, prescindiendo de su presencia? – Uno de los abogados cuestionó al notar que el tiempo otorgado se agotaba.

\- No. Tengo que estar ahí. No voy a permitir que Hut piense que estoy huyendo, que él me intimida o cualquier cosa que pueda pasar por su mente.

\- Está bien. Debe saber entonces que nos quedan sólo siete minutos.

El ojiazul dio una mirada fugaz a todos los que los estaban rodeando. – ¿Nos pueden dar un momento a solas? – Mientras iban retirándose, se acercó a uno de los abogados y le preguntó si podía conseguir un poco más de tiempo, a lo que éste contestó con un "haré lo posible".

\- Cariño, tengo mucha sed.

\- Ten amor. – Le entregó la botella con agua que cargaba en la mano. – ¿Crees que necesites la inyección?

\- No lo sé. No debería estar sintiéndome así. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve un dolor como éste.

\- Tal vez es una crisis nerviosa o algo similar. Lo que dijo Quinn es cierto, has pasado por mucho últimamente.

\- ¿Justo hoy?

\- Es lógico… Aunque creí que el baño te había ayudado.

\- Lo hizo. Estaba muy relajado, claro que igual me sentía nervioso, pero eso es normal.

Unos golpes ligeros en la puerta anunciaron la entrada de alguien, y ambos miraron en esa dirección.

\- El abogado consiguió quince minutos más. – Anunció Quinn asomando la cabeza. – Pero es el último lapso que el juez dará. – Dicho esto, se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente.

\- Ven aquí. – Kurt se sentó a su lado en el estrecho sofá, y lo envolvió con sus brazos, haciendo que apoyase el cuerpo contra su pecho. Tomó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó el sudor del rostro. – Estás helado.

\- Hut estaba demasiado tranquilo. Eso no me gusta.

\- Blaine, amor, no pienses en nada que te perturbe. Si vas a enfocarte en algo que sea en cosas positivas o que te hagan sentir bien.

\- Como el baño de ésta mañana.

\- Sí, eso, o en la forma maravillosa que hicimos el amor.

\- Ese es un recuerdo más que agradable.

\- ¿Qué tal si piensas en nuestra boda? O puede ser lo que tú quieras, sólo intenta…

\- Lo sé. Entiendo. – Cerró los ojos e intentó realizar varias inhalaciones profundas mientras luchaba por despejar su mente. – Kurt…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Realmente tienes aquí la inyección?

\- Siempre cargo una dosis en el auto por cualquier eventualidad. ¿La quieres?

\- No… Sólo preguntaba. Creo que empieza a ceder. Estoy respirando mejor.

\- Eso es bueno. ¿Tal vez más agua?

\- No, amor. Gracias… Y gracias por estar aquí.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. – Le dio un beso en la sien. – Te amo.

\- También te amo.

\- Quizá debería llamar a tu médico y consultarle.

El tiempo transcurría, y fuera de la pequeña sala Quinn, Roger y los abogados esperaban inquietos y preocupados.

\- Faltan tres minutos. – Dijo uno de ellos.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la pareja salió tomada de la mano. Blaine lucía mucho mejor, aunque seguía algo pálido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito?

\- Estoy bien, Roger. Listo para volver.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. Puedo hacerlo.

Todos ingresaron a la sala, y mientras atravesaban el largo corredor, Blaine observó a las personas sentadas de su lado del estrado. Ahí se encontraban Clark con Teresa, Catherine, Alan, algunos de sus ex compañeros e incluso Sam. Saber que estaban ahí para apoyarlo le dio una nueva ola de confianza, y les sonrió ligeramente en agradecimiento.

Segundos después todos ocupaban sus respectivos lugares y se preparaban para escuchar la sentencia.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

De regreso en la mansión Anderson, una botella de champaña se abría ante la algarabía de los presentes.

\- La cara del idiota de Hut al escuchar el fallo del juez fue épica. – Expresó Quinn con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Tenía que ser así. – Dijo Clark. – Él fue muy injusto. Y aunque sea mi jefe, me alegro que perdiera y que Blaine ganase la contrademanda.

\- Gracias a ti y a todos los que atestiguaron a mi favor. – Expresó el de ojos acaramelados con una sincera sonrisa. – Sin su apoyo no lo hubiera logrado.

\- No hicimos más que decir la verdad. – Dijo Jovanna, una de las modelos que dio su testimonio.

La celebración continuó en medio de risas y momentos agradables. Blaine miraba con atención a todos los que estaban en su hogar. Eso era algo que jamás había sucedido. Nunca le permitió a nadie conocer el lugar donde vivía porque sabía que estaba rodeado de hipocresía y gente convenenciera. Pero ésta vez era diferente, todas esas personas ahí reunidas de una u otra forma se preocupaban por él, y habían dado la cara para defenderlo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Kurt abrazándolo por la cintura.

\- Solía creer que la vida apestaba y que las personas eran una mierda sin valor alguno… pero me alegra saber que estaba equivocado. No digo que las cosas sean fáciles en realidad ni que todo el mundo es bueno, porque definitivamente no es así, sin embargo he comprendido que no se puede generalizar.

\- Eso es cierto. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Y debo agregar que me alegra que la vida te esté sonriendo en muchos sentidos, porque realmente lo mereces.

\- Oh… Kurt. – Hizo una expresión de ternura. – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo. – Unió sus labios en un beso corto y después acomodó su cabeza en el hombro que estaba a su lado.

\- Sabes que también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿cierto? Y que te amo más allá de lo imaginable.

\- Aquí están los tortolitos. – Dijo Roger con una sonrisa. – Sólo vengo a despedirme. Quinn tiene una sesión temprano por la mañana, y si no me acuesto ya, no podré levantarme para acompañarla.

\- Lo de ustedes va en serio, ¿eh? – Cuestionó el de ojos azules.

\- Por supuesto. Quinn es la mujer más increíble que he conocido en toda mi vida, y te puedo asegurar que estoy más que enamorado de ella. Además, no soy la clase de hombre que juegue o que busque aventuras.

La rubia no tardó en acercarse a ellos para despedirse también y retirarse a su habitación, llevando de la mano al mayor de los hermanos Anderson.

\- Espera un momento. – Dijo Kurt con una ceja levantada. – ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? ¿Desde cuándo están durmiendo juntos?

\- No lo sé. – Sonrió. – Pero me alegro tanto por ellos. No sabría decir de Quinn, pero al menos en lo que respecta a mi hermano, nunca lo vi tan feliz y enamorado.

\- Bueno… Honestamente, yo a ella tampoco.

Según transcurrieron las horas los invitados se fueron retirando hasta que la casa quedó vacía, sólo con la pareja recogiendo lo que había quedado sucio.

\- Mejor deja eso ahí. – Dijo Blaine. – Ya es tarde.

\- Y mañana levantarnos y encontrar todo esto… No, prefiero hacerlo ahora.

\- Mañana vienen a hacer la limpieza de la casa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Bueno, llevo estos vasos a la cocina y enseguida te alcanzo.

Minutos después se encontraban sumergidos en agua caliente en la gran tina. Kurt tenía abrazado a Blaine, y éste reposaba su espalda sobre el pecho de marfil. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Todavía tengo pequeños hincones en el hígado, pero son espaciados.

\- Estás con dolor y no me habías dicho.

\- No, cariño. Como dije son hincones, pero muy leves, así que es más una molestia que cualquier otra cosa.

Kurt empezó a acariciar suavemente el costado derecho de Blaine a la vez de le daba besos de mariposa en el hombro.

\- Se siente tan bien. – Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- ¿Vas a ir mañana al médico?

\- No es necesario. Él dijo que si el dolor continuaba fuese para una revisión.

\- También dijo que si querías podías ir para un chequeo de rutina.

\- Estoy bien. Sólo fue producto del stress.

\- No estaría de más si…

\- Amor, no pasa nada. Te prometo que si llego a sentirme mal iré de inmediato. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

\- Cómo no hacerlo si te amo.

\- ¿Me amas mucho?

\- Muchísimo. Con todo mi corazón.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió. – A veces no me explico lo que hice para tenerte… Te amo tanto.

Sus miradas se conectaron y las palabras sobraron para expresarse todo lo que significaban para el otro.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Días después Blaine estaba sentado en el desayunador tomando una taza de té mientras escribía algo en su laptop. Su concentración fue perdiéndose al sentir aquel aroma familiar que lo transportaba a otra dimensión. Sonrió y bajó la tapa de la computadora. – Hola, amor.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – Protestó el ojiazul, quien iba de puntillas para tratar de sorprenderlo con un abrazo.

El pelinegro giró y le dio una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza. – Es imposible no reconocer tu olor.

\- ¿Es muy escandaloso éste perfume?

\- No es el perfume en sí lo que sentí, sino tú aroma.

\- ¿Mi aroma?

\- Así es. El ambiente huele a ti.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno… Eso es…

\- ¿Raro?

\- Cursi, pero me gusta. – Recorrió el tramo que faltaba y besó a su prometido hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

\- Es bueno tenerte en casa.

\- Es bueno estar en casa. – Los dos sonrieron.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la agencia?

Kurt se sentó en el taburete que estaba a un lado y empezó a platicarle sobre su día, luego fueron pasando a otros temas. – ¿Quinn y Roger llegaron bien al aeropuerto?

\- Sí, aunque ese viaje de negocios me parece raro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque fue repentino. A más de que hizo una pausa en su carrera, así que no tiene sentido. Eso sin contar que cuando no está aquí, pasa con Quinn. ¿En qué momento concretó ese negocio?

Kurt se sentía mal por no decirle lo que ocurría. Había prometido siempre ser honesto después de la mala experiencia que tuvieron, sin embargo no consideraba prudente contarle que su hermano había ido a buscar a sus padres para interceder por él y tratar de que se presentasen en la boda. No quería bajo ningún motivo darle falsas esperanzas ya que no tenía idea de qué fuese a suceder con los señores Anderson.

\- Oh, bueno. Creo que podrás preguntarle cuando regrese y así salir de dudas.

\- Seguramente.

\- Y hablando de viajes, tengo algo que contarte.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Hoy me dijeron que dentro de unos días tendré que viajar a Londres en representación de la agencia para cubrir un evento muy importante. Estaré allá por una semana y media.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño! – Se levantó rápidamente del taburete y se aproximó a él, acunándole el rostro con una mano. – Eres muy talentoso y mereces ese reconocimiento.

El ojiazul contempló el rostro iluminado de su pareja y aquella sonrisa radiante que le fascinaba, y sintió que se había enamorado más todavía. – Gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. – Se fue acercando, y Kurt separó las piernas permitiéndole acomodarme en medio de ellas. – Estoy tan, pero tan feliz por ti.

\- Blaine… – Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de éste, y tuvo varios recuerdos en ese instante. Era como si alguien proyectase una película en cámara rápida del antiguo Blaine y lo que vivió con él, y luego se encontraba con aquel hombre que lo miraba siempre con tanto amor y lo llenaba de detalles.

Era algo que le ocurría en ocasiones, y siempre terminaba maravillándose del cambio extraordinario. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo una persona tan dulce, cariñosa, romántica, valiente y con muchas otras virtudes pudo estar oculta bajo un caparazón gris y duro durante tanto tiempo. Claro que entendía las circunstancias por las que su novio había pasado, y sabía lo difíciles que éstas fueron y que lo llevaron a volverse ese ser.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupado al ver los orbes azules llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Sucede que te amo. Te amo, y estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido. – Se inclinó hacia el frente, capturando aquellos gruesos labios que le encantaba besar, reclamándolos como suyos. Fue un beso largo, glorioso y que los dejó sin aliento.

\- Eso fue… Wow. – Cerró los ojos y juntó sus frentes. – ¿Por qué las lágrimas?

\- Por lo mucho que te amo, por lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, de lo fuerte y valiente que eres.

\- No entiendo… Estábamos hablando de tu viaje y…

\- A veces recuerdo la persona que eras cuando te conocí, y luego veo en quien te has convertido… En realidad sólo volviste a ser tú, pero es todo el proceso, la historia que hay detrás de la transformación.

\- Tú fuiste parte de ello. En alguna ocasión te dije que quería volver a ser quien una vez fui, y prometiste ayudarme a conseguirlo. Más allá de la paciencia, el apoyo, la comprensión y cada cosa que me has dado, me amaste a pesar de todo. Fuiste el único en ver lo que había oculto en mí, y con tu amor me ayudaste a liberarlo.

Si no te hubiera conocido, no tengo la menor idea de qué hubiese sido de mí. Si no me hubieses amado… Quizá ahora estaría muerto por una sobredosis de alcohol, o ésta enfermedad hubiese avanzado y habría terminado tirado en una calle sin que a nadie le importase.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad… Pero tú apareciste y todo cambió… Yo… Yo…

\- Lo sé cariño, lo sé. – Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso dulce y salado por las lágrimas que emanaban de los dos.

Después de tantas emociones yacían en la cama con sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados luego de haber conseguido regular la respiración.

Blaine le acarició el rostro a Kurt y le dio un beso casto. – Mi amor... – Suspiró.

El ojiazul le sonrió y se animó a decirle en lo que había pensado. – Cielo, quería preguntarte si deseas ir conmigo a Londres. Sé que voy a trabajar, pero también tendré horas libres que podríamos compartir.

\- Me encantaría…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Será genial! Quiero que…

\- Amor, no me dejaste terminar. – El castaño le dio una mirada perpleja. – Dije que me encantaría, pero tendré que declinar la invitación.

\- ¡Oh! – La desilusión se hizo evidente en su voz. – Pe-pero… ¿por qué?

\- Porque hay algo en lo que estoy trabajando, y… no podré ir.

\- ¿Trabajando? ¿En qué?

\- Es un… amm proyecto.

\- ¿Eso es lo que haces en la computadora? Porque me he dado cuenta que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en ella.

\- Sí, de hecho así es.

\- ¿Y no puedes posponerlo? O también podrías llevarlo, y así mientras yo esté ocupado tú podrías dedicarte a eso.

Su cabeza gritaba _sí, hazlo. Ve con él_. Pero su corazón gritaba fuerte _ahora más que nunca tienes que terminar lo que estás planeando._

\- No sabes cuánto me gustaría ir, pero me temo que no es posible. No puedo posponerlo y definitivamente no puedo hacerlo desde allá.

\- Qué mal. – Bajó la mirada.

\- No, no, no. No te pongas así. Voy a compensártelo, te lo prometo. Cuando regreses te llevaré por todo el mundo si así lo deseas, pero no quiero ver esos hermosos ojos tuyos tristes ni desilusionados.

\- ¿Tan importante es ese proyecto?

\- Lo es. Mucho… No me malinterpretes, tú eres lo más importante para mí, es sólo que…

\- Está bien. Me hubiese gustado que fueses conmigo, pero entiendo.

\- Sé que ahora en realidad no lo haces, pero te prometo que a tu regreso todo tendrá sentido. Confía en mí por favor.

\- Confío en ti plenamente. Aunque te voy a extrañar. – Hizo un pequeño puchero.

\- Eres tan hermoso. ¿Me das un beso?

\- Todos los que quieras.

Blaine estaba convencido de lo que hacía, le pesaba no viajar con Kurt, pero lo que tenía en mente definitivamente valía el sacrificio.

* * *

.

.

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los nuevos lectores que se están haciendo presentes con sus comentarios y favoritos, o por agregar ésta historia en sus listas.**

 **Ustedes y mis lectores de siempre son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo (•^-^•)**

.

 _Les dejo un pequeño spoiler de lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo:_

\- Blaine… – Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta debido al gran nudo que ejercía una enorme presión, a la vez que lágrimas furtivas rodaban por su rostro. Amaba tanto al hombre que estaba frente a él, y quería expresárselo con las más hermosas palabras. Sintió como las manos de éste temblaban, y soltó un pequeño sollozo. Respiró profundamente y se armó de fuerza para poder hablar, ya que sabía que no habría otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

.

 _Para más avances, les invito a unirse al grupo en facebook_ : **Klainer Butt3rfly Fics**


	46. Cap 45: Haciendo Planes

**_Saludos a todas y todos. Tal como ustedes lo pidieron en el grupo de facebook, estamos empezando aquí la maratón de ésta historia =)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 45:**

 **"** **Haciendo Planes"**

* * *

.

Una vez que despidió a Kurt en el aeropuerto, Blaine realizó una llamada telefónica y luego partió al encuentro con una persona que lo estaba esperando. Sabía que debía maximizar el tiempo y aprovechar cada minuto que estuviese solo.

Al llegar al lugar, lo observó por unos segundos, suspiró y entró con una emoción palpitante.

\- ¡Blaine Anderson! _¡Benvenuto!_ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Un hombre de muy buena presencia y acento italiano lo recibió efusivamente.

\- ¡El gran Luigi DiCarlo! – Sonrió. – Gracias por recibirme tan temprano.

\- Siempre es un placer mi _bello ragazzo_. – Le dio un beso corto en los labios. – Sabes que puedes venir cuando desees.

Durante más de una hora el ojimiel estuvo encerrado con el atractivo caballero, saliendo finalmente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Es bueno que sigas sabiendo lo que te gusta y vayas directo a ello.

\- Es fácil hacerlo cuando tú siempre tienes lo que quiero.

\- Sólo lo mejor para _mio caro_.

\- _Grazie di tutto_ , Luigi.

El italiano lo tomó del rostro y le plantó un beso sonoro. – Encantado de poder complacerte mi _bello ragazzo_.

Blaine subió a su vehículo y partió rumbo a su siguiente destino. Le faltaba tanto por hacer y el tiempo apremiaba. Durante las siguientes horas estuvo sumamente ocupado yendo de un lugar a otro hasta que decidió hacer un receso y pasar por casa de Alan para saludarlo.

\- Sé que me he ausentado un poco Alan, sin embargo sigues estando al pie en los momentos más difíciles. Te agradezco tanto que fueses al juicio para apoyarme, significó mucho en realidad.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabes que te quiero, eres un gran amigo, y no podía dejar de estar a tu lado.

\- Igual, gracias.

El chico negó con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes? Extraño las pequeñas pláticas que solíamos tener. Aunque en realidad es algo bueno porque… Me refiero a que eso sucedía cuando concurrías al bar y… luego dejaste de ir, lo cual es magnífico, pero… amm…

\- Cuando bebía idiota hasta perder el conocimiento.

\- Ay Blaine, no…

\- Está bien, entiendo lo que tratas de decir. No es un secreto que tenía problemas con el alcohol.

\- Pero lo dejaste, y me alegra que lo hicieras.

El ojimiel asintió y sonrió suavemente. – Creo que no te he dado las gracias lo suficiente por todo lo que hacías por mí.

\- Por favor no.

\- Alan, eras la única persona a la que yo le importaba, o la que me tenía la suficiente lástima como para ayudarme.

\- Nunca sentí lástima, me preocupabas. Eres una persona muy importante para mí y siempre lo serás. Además de lo eternamente agradecido que estoy y estaré.

El pelinegro suspiró. – Tuve mucha suerte de que trabajaras en ese bar. Si no hubiera sido así, yo… – Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes más nada que decir. Eso ya pertenece al pasado, lo importante es que dejaste de lado aquello que te hacía mal, y disfrutas de una vida completamente diferente. Eres una nueva persona y sé que lograrás lo que te propongas. Tienes todo un futuro por delante.

No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que dejaras todo aquello atrás y que estés aquí bien, feliz, enamorado.

\- Estoy enfermo debido a mis excesos.

\- Pudo ser peor. Lo que tienes se detectó a tiempo y estás en un tratamiento para sanarte. Vas a recuperarte, es un proceso largo pero al final sanarás. Tienes muchas razones para luchar.

\- En eso tienes toda la razón. Ahora tengo tantas ganas de vivir.

\- Me hace feliz escucharte hablar así.

Los dos amigos siguieron conversando sobre diferentes temas hasta que el ojimiel se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¿Estudiaste administración de empresas, cierto?

Alan se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta. – Ah… sí, pero no terminé la carrera.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me faltó el último año, el cual no pude hacer porque era el más caro. Necesitaba dinero para los proyectos, la asesoría, y muchas otras cosas. Era un lujo que no podía permitirme.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Alguna vez has pensado en volver a la universidad? Eres muy inteligente y tienes un gran talento. Sin intención de ofenderte ni ser grosero, creo que te estás desperdiciando en el bar.

\- De los diferentes trabajos que he tenido, ahí es en el que más he ganado, y cada centavo es necesario. Sobre lo de volver a la universidad, es un sueño.

\- ¿Quién dice que los sueños no se cumplen?

\- En algunos casos sí, pero a veces no es posible.

\- Debes terminar la carrera.

\- No es factible.

\- ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

Alan lo miró extrañado. – Mmm… Supongo, pero ¿de qué se trata?

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Si te pido algo muy importante, ¿lo harías? – Antes de que respondiera, se le adelantó y habló con prisa. – Y no puedes retractarte ni negarte una vez que aceptes.

\- Bueno, si es importante para ti y puedo ayudar, lo haré con mucho gusto.

\- ¿Prometes que lo harás?

\- Sí, lo prometo.

\- Bien. – Blaine sonrió brillantemente.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás de qué se trata? Porque me tienes en suspenso.

\- Seguro. Lo que quiero es que vayas a la universidad y averigües todos los requisitos y costos para el último año.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Vas a terminar tus estudios. Yo correré con todos los gastos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Prometiste hacerlo y no negarte.

\- Pero esto es…

\- Fue una promesa. Confío en ti y en tu palabra.

\- Pero… Me engañaste…

\- No lo hice.

\- Dijiste que era algo importante para ti.

\- Es importante para mí que tengas un buen futuro, por ti y por tu hija.

\- Blaine… yo…

\- Puedes tener una mejor vida, y darle a Luna no sólo lo que necesita sino también complacerla en sus gustos. ¿No te gustaría?

\- Más que nada en el mundo, y me esfuerzo para ello.

\- Si tuvieses un título podrías aplicar en una empresa y ganar mucho más. Piensa en ello, además Luna está creciendo, y conforme lo siga haciendo necesitará más cosas.

\- Créeme que he pensado en lo que dices, por eso trabajo en la mañana también. Hoy me encontraste porque es mi día libre y lo uso para limpiar a cabalidad y poner en orden varias cosas. También sigo realizando la asesoría para mi jefe, y por eso me da una comisión.

\- ¿Y en qué momento descansas? ¿Qué tiempo tienes para dedicarle a tu hija? ¿Y una comisión, por el trabajo que realizas? Debería pagarte un sueldo fijo o una cantidad que tú determines. Es su negocio y tú se lo estás administrando.

\- Entiendo lo que dices, y se lo mencioné a mi jefe, pero él… amm… dijo que no tengo un título.

\- Y por ello no reconoce la cabalidad de tu trabajo. Lo que hace se llama explotación, se está aprovechando de ti. – Negó con la cabeza. – Por esa y por muchas más razones debes estudiar y terminar la carrera. No lo hiciste antes porque no tenías los medios, pero yo estoy aquí ahora y puedo ayudar.

\- Es mucho dinero, Blaine. Si antes el último año era costoso, seguramente ahora debe serlo más.

\- El dinero no me importa. Quiero ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mí.

\- No me debes nada. No tienes que…

\- No es por obligación, es por agradecimiento y cariño.

\- Blaine…

\- Ya lo prometiste. Recuerda que no te puedes retractar.

\- ¿Me vas a obligar?

\- Sé que en realidad no puedo hacer eso, pero confío en que tomes la mejor decisión por Luna y por ti.

El hombre más alto se cubrió el rostro con una mano y luego la deslizó hacia atrás por su cabellera. Respiró profundamente y miró fijamente al pelinegro. – Gracias. Infinitamente gracias.

\- Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

\- No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí.

\- Puedo verlo en tus ojos. – Sonrío y sacó su cartera, buscando algo en ella. – Ten, es una tarjeta de débito, úsala para pagar la matrícula y todo lo que necesites.

\- No puedes darme tu tarjeta.

\- ¿Por qué no? Confío en ti. No quiero que estés preocupado por llamarme o buscarme cada vez que debas realizar un pago o comprar algo. Úsala también para movilizarte y lo que haga falta.

\- Blaine, es demasiado.

\- No lo es, y deja de pensar tanto.

El hombre más alto la tomó con manos temblorosas y la observó fijamente.

El ojimiel volvió a estirar el brazo, mostrando otra tarjeta. – Ésta de aquí utilízala para lo que acordamos antes, y no escatimes en nada.

\- Por supuesto. Cuenta con ello. Cuando lo veas te va a encantar, no voy a defraudarte.

\- Estoy seguro. – Le sonrió. – Es tarde, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? – Se levantó del mueble.

Alan se puso de pie y se acercó a Blaine, abrazándolo con fuerza. – Gracias, gracias. Siempre lo dije y lo sostendré hasta el final, eres una persona muy noble, un gran ser humano con un corazón enorme.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt salió de bañarse y se sentó en su cómoda cama, miró el reloj y suspiró. En tres días no había podido llamar a Blaine debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que estaba realizando. En ese momento tenía una hora libre antes de ir a trabajar, quería hablar con él, pero por la diferencia horaria, donde estaba el pelinegro era tarde, por lo que probablemente se encontraría dormido.

Decidió probar enviando un mensaje. Si era respondido entonces llamaría, después de todo no perdería nada con intentar.

 ** _*_** _Blaine, amor, te extraño mucho._

A los cinco minutos su celular recibió una notificación, y su corazón se aceleró sin siquiera mirar de qué se trataba. Con emoción abrió el mensaje y le sonrió a la pantalla.

 ** _**_** _Mi cielo, te extraño más todavía. Me hace falta tu presencia, tu ingenio, tu dulzura, tu voz, tu calor, tu olor, tus besos, tu cuerpo, tu piel… Extraño todo de ti. Quiero que los días pasen veloces para tenerte aquí._

Sin esperar ni un segundo marcó el número que sabía de memoria, sintiendo mariposas revoloteando en su estómago ante la idea de escuchar a su amado. Que timbrara una vez fue suficiente para que la llamada fuese contestada.

 _\- ¡Blaine!_

 _\- Cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- Bien, aunque extrañándote. ¿Qué haces despierto a ésta hora?_

 _\- Tenía la esperanza de que llamaras._

 _\- Amor, eso es tan dulce. Te amo._

 _\- También te amo, Kurt._

 _\- Lamento no haber llamado antes, estar aquí ha sido exhaustivo. Sabía que habría mucho trabajo, pero no pensé que me consumiría._

 _\- Está bien, cariño. Entiendo. Sé muy bien como es eso._

 _\- Tengo una hora antes de irme, y es toda tuya._

 _\- Me encanta como suena eso._

 _\- Blaine, antes mencionaste que tenías la esperanza de que llamase. Dime que no te has estado desvelando todos los días, porque sabes que tienes que descansar lo suficien…_

 _\- Lo sé. Tranquilo, me estoy cuidando. Quiero y necesito seguir mejorando. No me gustaría sentirme mal en algún momento estando cerca nuestra boda._

 _\- Me alegra oír eso. Cuando regrese podremos retomar las ideas que teníamos y empezar con los preparativos. Deseo tanto que seas mi esposo._

 _\- No más que yo._ – Suspiró. _– ¿Es normal amar tanto?_

 _\- Bueno, si no lo es entonces no soy normal, porque te amo más allá de lo impensable._

 _\- Oh Kurt, quisiera que estuvieses aquí para poder besarte._

 _\- Falta una semana todavía._ – Dijo con añoranza. – _Activa la cámara para cambiar a video llamada. Deseo tanto verte._

Blaine observó la cama y volteó hacia el lado donde el ojiazul dormía, el cual estaba ocupado. Se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente. _– Ahora no puedo._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Está la luz apagada… y no se vería nada._

 _\- Enciende la lámpara lateral._

 _\- Amm… Eh… Sí, claro._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres?_

 _\- No he dicho eso en ningún momento. Al contrario, muero por verte. Sólo… emm… Espérame._

Kurt tenía la sospecha de que algo sucedía. Conocía a su pareja, y su reacción no había sido normal.

 _\- ¿Blaine? ¿Estás ahí?_ – Al no recibir respuesta decidió cortar la llamada. No le importaba pagar la tarifa internacional para poder hablar con su amado, pero pagar para que lo dejasen esperando en la línea era diferente.

Un minuto y medio más tarde una video llamada era solicitada. El castaño aceptó y segundos después apareció Blaine en la pantalla.

 _\- Amor, lamento haber tardado._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto hacías?_

 _\- Me estaba arreglando un poco, no quería que me vieras desaliñado._

 _\- ¿Enserio? Blaine te he visto…_

 _\- Ya sé, ya sé. Pero quería estar presentable para ti. ¿Es acaso eso algo malo? Mírate, luces tan hermoso._

 _\- Salí de bañarme, tengo una toalla atada a mi cintura y sólo pasé mis dedos por mi cabello._

 _\- Tienes una gran belleza natural. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que eres perfecto?_

Kurt se sonrojó ante el cumplido y sonrió. _– Blaine, tú eres precioso. No necesitas arreglarte ni hacer nada._

 _\- Mi cabello era un lío._

 _\- Me encantas con tu cabello alborotado._

 _\- La próxima vez, lo prometo. Como dije antes, en ésta ocasión quería lucir bien._

 _\- Oh cariño, es tarde allá y estás en la cama, se supone que… Espera, ¿dónde estás?_

 _\- En el sofá._

 _\- ¿Qué haces en el sofá?_

 _\- La iluminación es mejor aquí._

 _\- La iluminación es igual en toda la habitación, Blaine._

 _\- ¿Realmente vamos a perder más tiempo hablando de eso?_

 _\- Bien, tienes razón. Lo que importa es que nos hayamos comunicado… Es sólo que tenía ganas de verte acostado con los rizos cayendo por los costados de tu rostro._

El pelinegro le dio una mirada rápida a la cama. Sabía que era imposible ubicarse allí porque podría mostrar sin querer algo que no quería, y por ningún motivo Kurt debía enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió a mirar a su pareja, sonrió de forma coqueta y le guiñó el ojo. – _Eso suena a que tienes algo sexy en mente._

 _\- ¡Oh! No, lo que quería era… Bueno, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, la idea no es para nada mala._

 _\- Kurt Hummel eres tan caliente._ – Se mordió ligeramente el labio.

Los dos se contemplaron fijamente y fueron volviendo su conversación cada vez más atrevida.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Con ánimos renovados y una enorme sonrisa Kurt llegó a su trabajo. Había modelos de todas partes preparándose para los ensayos, algunos luciendo ya perfectos y listos para la acción. Automáticamente pensó que Blaine debería estar ahí como en años anteriores, y un suspiro cargado de nostalgia brotó de sus labios.

\- ¿Kurt?

El castaño volteó y vio a alguien avanzar hacia él entre la multitud, no pudiendo distinguirlo hasta que estuvo cerca.

\- ¡Clark! ¡Qué gusto!

\- Igual. Es genial que te mandaran de la agencia. ¡Felicitaciones!

\- Gracias, para ti también.

\- Gracias. Pero confieso que estoy nervioso, no creo estar listo para algo tan grande.

\- Lo vas a hacer muy bien. Sólo relájate y sé tú mismo. Por algo te eligieron para éste evento.

\- En realidad quien debería estar aquí en representación de la agencia es Blaine… pero bueno, ya sabemos lo que pasó. – Rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas?

El modelo se acercó un poco más y susurró. – Prefiero no decir el nombre de _esa persona_ por cualquier cosa. Entre tanta gente aquí nunca sabes quien pueda estar escuchando.

\- Comprendo totalmente.

\- _Él_ no anda de muy buen humor que digamos.

\- ¿Te está molestando?

\- No tanto como molestando, pero digamos que las cosas no son fáciles.

\- Lamento saber eso. Blaine y yo les estamos muy agradecidos, pero temíamos que fuesen a despedirlos.

\- No creo que se atreva después del juicio. Ni siquiera ha mencionado algo al respecto hasta ahora.

\- Pero les está complicando la vida.

\- Como dije antes, no ha llegado a ningún extremo. Supongo que debe estar cuidando sus pasos. No ha de querer arriesgarse a pasar por otro proceso legal.

\- ¿Qué hay con los otros chicos?

\- Igual, las cosas son algo complicadas pero nada grave.

\- Entiendo.

\- Cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar alegrarme de que perdiera. Aunque debo confesar que el día final cuando entró a la sala con ese aire de prepotencia, luciendo tan sereno todo el tiempo, llegué a pensar las peores cosas. Realmente parecía estar seguro de que ganaría.

\- Me ocurrió lo mismo. Hasta llegué a aterrarme ante la idea. No soportaba verlo tan tranquilo y sonriendo mientras Blaine se estaba deshaciendo por los nervios.

\- Pero al final las cosas resultaron bien. Los abogados hicieron un excelente trabajo.

\- Estuvieron brillantes sin lugar a duda. Pero ustedes ayudaron mucho.

\- Nada que no se haga por un amigo. – Sonrió. – Y fue brillante que Blaine no respondiese a la demanda sólo defendiéndose del cargo sino que le pusiese una contrademanda por despido injustificado, acoso laboral, maltrato emocional e incumplimiento de contrato. Con esos cargos que no hubiese ganado habría sido una total injusticia.

\- Sólo la verdad. Él no alegó nada que no hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¿Y ya recibió el cheque?

\- El día antes de que yo viniese aquí.

\- ¡Qué bien! Es una fuerte suma. Aunque Blaine en realidad no la necesita, sin embargo era lo justo. ¿Tiene pensado lo que va a hacer con ella?

\- No está seguro. Lo que sí tiene claro es que no lo quiere.

\- ¿Qué? Ese dinero le corresponde por ley. Puede depositarlo para que genere intereses, tal vez invertir en algo, ponerlo en bienes raíces, no sé. Hay tantas opciones.

\- Es lo que le dije, pero no desea nada de esa persona.

\- Le corresponde por ley.

\- En todo caso, en lo que decida hacer, voy a apoyarlo.

\- Eso es grandioso. Ustedes tienen una relación hermosa… Ah… Kurt.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Desde hace un rato noté a alguien que no te quita la mirada de encima. No mencioné nada porque pensé que era una coincidencia, pero he comprobado que no es así. Realmente es espeluznante la manera en la que te está mirando en éste momento con tal intensidad.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No estoy seguro de conocerlo. Con tantas personas con las que uno trata a diario es imposible recordar a todas. Supongo que es modelo por la ropa que lleva.

Hagamos algo, nos despedimos y yo voy a ir en esa dirección. Cuando esté junto a él te llamo con cualquier pretexto y tú volteas y ahí lo ves disimuladamente.

\- Oh sí, me parece perfecto.

\- Bien, entonces…

\- Clark. – Una voz femenina retumbó con su nombre.

El chico rodó los ojos. – Rayos.

\- Clark, te estamos esperando.

\- Lo lamento. – Dijo el chico con un gesto sincero de pesar.

\- No hay problema. Ve, tienes trabajo que hacer. Recuerda respirar profundo y sólo ser tú mismo.

\- Gracias.

\- Clark. Te necesito ahora.

\- Enseguida voy. – Negó con la cabeza. – Fue un gusto verte Kurt. Cuídate, y saluda a Blaine de mi parte.

\- Seguro, yo le digo.

\- Kurt, el sujeto viene hacia acá.

El castaño vio alejarse al muchacho con la mujer que había ido a buscarlo. De pronto escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él, y una corriente helada le recorrió la espalda.

\- Benditos los ojos que tienen la gracia de ver a Kurt Hummel.

Esa voz… No era posible. Volteó lentamente y quedó frente a quien le estaba sonriendo.

\- ¡Leonardo!

* * *

.

.

 ** _* ¿Qué creen que Blaine esté haciendo?_**


	47. Cap 46: Los Encuentros

**_Sus teorías sobre lo que está haciendo Blaine son muy interesantes. Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de ésta maratón. ¿Descubrirán lo que estuvo haciendo en ausencia de Kurt?_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 46:**

 **"** **Los Encuentros"**

* * *

.

El modelo lo observaba fijamente, esbozando una gran sonrisa. – ¿Qué haces para estar cada vez más hermoso?

Kurt le dio una mirada despectiva y se dio la vuelta sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

\- No me dejes hablando solo. – Lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Se zafó del agarre.

\- ¿Por qué tan arisco?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- No te pongas así. Sólo una pequeña plática, por los viejos tiempos. – Le recorrió con sus dedos un brazo.

\- ¡No me toques!

\- Es curioso como antes no decías eso.

\- Eres un idiota. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso veloz.

\- Lo siento. – Fue tras él. – No lo dije con mala intención. Era más una evocación al pasado y lo mucho que disfrutábamos estar juntos. Hacer el amor contigo siempre fue asombroso.

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó sin voltear a verlo.

\- Luces tan bien con ese pantalón ajustado… Y pensar que conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo y tuve la dicha de…

Kurt se detuvo automáticamente y giró, dándole una mirada asesina. – ¡Te dije que te calles!

\- Estoy seguro que fue el destino que nos juntó aquí. Tú y yo…

\- Tú y yo nada. No metas al destino, esto no es más que una desafortunada coincidencia.

\- Recuerdo que creías en el destino.

\- Lo hago. El destino te lleva con la persona que nació para ti y para la que naciste.

\- Así es. Por eso te lo digo. Es tan obvio que…

\- La vida me llevó hacia la persona con la que estoy destinado a compartir y disfrutar cada día hasta envejecer juntos.

\- Correcto, aquí estamos después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, y podemos decir que…

\- No podemos nada. Entiende lo que dije, ya encontré a esa persona, a mi alma gemela, y estoy comprometido con ella.

Los ojos marrones viajaron velozmente hacia la mano del castaño, notando por primera vez el anillo que éste llevaba en su dedo.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¡No puedes estar comprometido! – Lo sujetó de ambos brazos. – Yo te amo. No he podido olvidarte.

\- Te dije que no me tocaras. – Lo empujó para que lo soltase.

\- Kurt, mi amor…

\- No me llames así. Sólo hay una persona que puede hacerlo, y no eres tú.

\- Pero bebé…

\- No soy nada tuyo. Grábatelo muy bien.

\- Fuimos tan felices juntos, lo sabes. Nuestra relación era mágica.

\- Pues fuiste tú mismo quien se encargó de acabar con esa magia.

\- No es así, yo…

\- Tú metiste a una persona en tu cama, luego me lo restregaste en la cara. Tú me dijiste que no servía como novio y que necesitabas a alguien que te diera lo que yo no. Tú te besaste y manoseaste con tu amante frente a mí para humillarme en el trabajo. ¿Quieres que siga?

El modelo frunció el ceño. – Haberte fallado ha sido la estupidez más grande de mi vida. Pero he cambiado, ya no soy el de antes. Perderte me hizo comprender muchas cosas. Sé que no puedo sólo decir Kurt perdóname y dame otra oportunidad, porque así no funciona, por eso te pido que…

\- Leonardo, basta. No sigas con algo que no tiene sentido. Si es cierto que has cambiado, bien por ti. Pero entre nosotros no va a suceder nada.

\- Ya te dije que todavía te amo.

\- Y yo ya te dije que estoy comprometido.

\- Una vez el estúpido de Anderson se metió entre nosotros, y cometí el error de permitirlo. No voy a consentir que alguien más intervenga. ¡Eres mío!

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? Lo que debes hacer es buscar ayuda profesional.

\- Entiende que te amo y…

\- Entonces si tanto me amas, déjame en paz.

\- No puedes pedirme eso. Me perteneces. Tú yo nos pertenecemos.

\- No soy un objeto al que puedas comprar o sobre el cual exiges un título de propiedad.

\- Sólo trato de expresarte mi amor.

\- Lo que tú sientes no es amor. El amor busca la felicidad del otro y procura su bienestar. Da sin exigir nada a cambio, te une a alguien pero no te ata. El amor es compañía, libertad, confianza, entrega, fidelidad, complicidad. – Mientras hablaba, imágenes de Blaine empezaron a cruzar por su mente, produciendo una gran sensación de calidez en su pecho.

\- Nosotros teníamos todo eso.

\- ¿Sabes? En algún momento lo creí, pero luego fuiste mostrando tu verdadero rostro. No confiabas en mí, me engañabas con alguien de la agencia y quién sabe con cuántos más.

\- Solías ser un novio perfecto, pero luego fuiste cambiando. Me desesperabas, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

\- Si soy tan terrible pareja, ¿para qué me quieres a tu lado?

\- Porque te amo. Te amo, y sé que si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte podemos volver a reconstruir lo que un día tuvimos.

\- ¡Jamás!

\- Sabes que no me has olvidado. Estoy seguro que estás despechado y por eso te comprometiste, pero ahora que nos reencontramos no tienes que continuar esa farsa que…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!

\- Kurt… – Uno de los relacionistas públicos de la agencia se acercó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Los modelos están listos, tenemos que empezar.

\- Ah… sí gracias.

El hombre de traje elegante miró a Leonardo, realizó un movimiento ligero de cabeza a manera de saludo, y se retiró.

\- Kurt, bebé…

\- Adiós.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba en una cafetería pequeña sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, bebía un té mientras revisaba varias anotaciones que tenía en su tableta. Una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro de vez en cuando o sus dedos se posaban sobre el anillo de compromiso, acariciándolo suavemente.

\- ¿Blaine?

Levantó la cabeza y se quedó sorprendido. – ¡Davis!

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Ah… sí.

El sujeto se acomodó en la silla, dejando su café sobre la mesa. – ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Han sido días difíciles, pero aquí sigo.

\- Luces tranquilo, y hasta me atrevo a decir que feliz. No te había visto así en mucho tiempo.

\- Soy feliz, y sí, estoy tranquilo, aunque he tenido que lidiar con ciertos acontecimientos que perturbaron mi paz.

\- Lamento saber eso, ¿pero está todo bien ahora?

\- Así es.

\- Me da mucho gusto por ti.

\- Gracias.

\- Supe hace unos meses que estabas trabajando en _Modèles Maigres._ No podía creerlo, me negaba a hacerlo. Pero ahora que te veo, con respeto te digo que estás muy delgado y eso no te hace ningún bien. No pretendo que suene como un sermón, pero sabes que realmente te aprecio y me preocupa que…

\- Dos cosas, Davis. Uno, ya no estoy trabajando allí. Dos, no bajé de peso para poder ingresar a esa agencia. Esto se debe a un problema de salud, aunque estoy en tratamiento y he aumentado ya varias libras.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tienes?

\- Un problema hepático, pero prefiero no hablar de ello ahora.

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes. Aunque supongo que debe ser serio para que… Creo que estoy siendo importuno, disculpa. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido mucho verte así.

\- Supongo. Luzco muy diferente ahora.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?

\- Lo haré, pero debo cuidarme mucho.

\- Lo importante es que vas a recuperarte. Y si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Tengo excelentes amigos médicos.

\- Muchas gracias. Cuento con un grandioso especialista, pero si se ofrece alguna cosa, te haré saber.

\- No hay de qué. Como dije antes, sabes que eres importante para mí.

Blaine suspiró y le sonrió. – Tú igual para mí. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Me gusta éste lugar, es acogedor. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Igual me gusta el ambiente que hay. Además tienen el mejor té herbal que he probado.

\- ¿Té herbal? – Lo miró extrañado.

\- No puedo consumir cafeína por mi enfermedad. Lo bueno es que hay otras alternativas.

\- Oh, claro. Comprendo. Y sí, en la actualidad hay una gran cantidad de opciones para todas las personas, gustos y demás.

\- Así es. Lo que yo no entiendo todavía es qué haces aquí. Estás lejos de la agencia, y en los alrededores hay unas cafeterías excelentes. ¿Por qué venir hasta acá?

\- Ya no estoy en la agencia.

\- Pe-pero, eres el dueño.

\- Co-propietario. – Suspiró. – Verás, Alex y yo teníamos muchos desacuerdos. Obviamente cada uno tenía su punto de vista sobre diferentes cosas, pero siempre supimos conciliar nuestras ideas y hacer lo mejor para la agencia y los modelos que teníamos contratados. Así fue durante años, sin embargo, a veces las personas cambian, las situaciones se tornan distintas y un sin número de cosas más.

\- ¿Entonces tenían problemas?

\- Así es, los dos empezamos a hacer todo diferente. Por ejemplo la forma en que te sacó de la agencia no fue correcta, y aprovecho la oportunidad para disculparme contigo por ello. Quise hacerlo antes, pero no sabía dónde localizarte.

\- ¡Oh! No sé qué decir.

\- Alex no tenía ningún derecho a realizar tales acciones. En primer lugar fui yo quien te contrató, no él, por lo tanto no era quien para tomar esa decisión. Yo jamás he intervenido con los modelos que él contrata. En segundo lugar, la manera en la que manejó la situación fue completamente incorrecta. Ninguna persona merece ser tratada así.

Si hubiese estado presente, jamás lo hubiera permitido. No sabes lo que fue regresar luego de un pesado viaje de negocios y enterarme de tu despido. Realmente lo lamento, Blaine.

\- Cometí muchos errores, hice cosas indebidas, pero mi trabajo era sagrado y le ponía todo de mí. ¿Sabes? Comprendí que iba por mal camino, y por eso empecé a cambiar. Eso… eso fue lo que más dolió, cuando trataba de enmendarme y hacer todo bien me fue arrebatado mi sueño de las manos. Obviamente no podía transformarme de la noche a la mañana y todavía cometía errores, pero no esperaba eso.

\- Definitivamente no era la forma de manejar el asunto. Y como dije antes, me disculpo sinceramente por el mal momento que te hizo pasar. Comprendo que eso no vuelve el tiempo atrás ni lo compensa, pero me siento terriblemente apenado contigo y no sé de qué manera arreglarlo.

\- Ni siquiera esperaba esto, así que esa disculpa significa mucho, sobre todo cuando no tendrías por qué hacerlo, no tuviste que ver con eso.

\- Aun así me siento tan mal por ello.

\- Ya no importa, es el pasado, así que vamos a dejarlo ahí.

\- ¡Vaya que has cambiado! Es gratamente sorprendente volver a ver al Blaine que una vez conocí.

\- Eso intento.

\- Lo has logrado. Hablar contigo me recuerda al chico que conocí un día que ponía tanto empeño a todo lo que hacía, que trabajaba duro para alcanzar cada objetivo trazado, ese joven que mantenía los pies en la tierra. Siempre estuve muy orgulloso de ti y me sentía feliz de haberte contratado.

\- Davis… – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. – Siento haberme comportado erróneamente en tantas ocasiones.

\- Como tú mismo dijiste, eso parte del pasado, dejémoslo ahí donde pertenece.

\- Gracias. – Bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de ver fijamente al empresario. – Te debo tanto. Gracias a ti y tu apoyo logré mis sueños.

\- Lo hiciste gracias a tu talento y dedicación. Yo fui el medio, pero eso no sirve de nada si no hay quien sepa aprovecharlo.

Blaine sonrió suavemente. – Siempre te estaré agradecido. Hiciste mucho por mí y por tantos otros jóvenes, por eso no puedo creer que hayas dejado la agencia.

\- Eran demasiados problemas. Un día simplemente dije es suficiente, no voy a seguir estresándome y amargándome por esto. Hablé con Alex y le vendí mi parte. Luego me fui de vacaciones. A mi regreso comencé a trazar mis propios proyectos y es en eso en lo que me hallo.

\- Me parece fantástico, y me da gusto por ti.

\- Gracias. ¿Sabes algo? Quería que fueras parte de mis proyectos, pero me enteré que estabas trabajando para Robert Hut, y honestamente fue una desilusión porque sabía lo que pensabas de agencias como la de él, y me parecía una locura que estuvieses ahí.

Quise buscarle una respuesta lógica, porque no podía concebir que le hicieras ese daño a tu cuerpo. Ahora conozco una parte de la historia.

\- Fue una completa tontería de mi parte buscarlo. Debido a mi condición física pensé que trabajar con él era lo único que podía hacer. Me arrepiento tanto de ello, pero sólo queda seguir adelante y superar los errores que cometí.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Le sonrió. – ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ya no estás en _Modèles Maigres_?

Blaine comenzó a platicarle toda la historia, y Brat Davis escuchó pasmado, proponiéndole después algo que tenía en mente desde hacía algún tiempo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al finalizar la semana Blaine hablaba por teléfono con Kurt cuando la puerta sonó, dando paso a Quinn y segundos después a Roger, quienes saludaron rápidamente al castaño antes de que éste se fuese a dormir.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien. – Dijo la rubia. – Algo de turbulencia al regreso, pero de ahí todo bien.

\- Que bueno. – Miró a su hermano. – ¿Y qué pasó con el negocio?

Roger le devolvió la mirada, recordando todas las cosas que sus padres le habían dicho, y un nudo se formó en su garganta, la cual trató de aclarar bebiendo un poco de agua que fue a buscar. – Lo siento, la garganta me ha estado molestando todo el viaje.

\- No hay problema. Ahora cuéntame, ¿de dónde salió ese cliente?

\- Alguien me contactó y me pidió que lo ayudase, y pensé bueno, ya que estoy de vacaciones quizá pueda hacerme cargo sólo de eso, pero resultó un viaje en vano.

\- ¿No era conveniente? ¿O qué pasó?

\- Fue una decepción total. – Negó con la cabeza. – Creí, realmente creí que podría hacerlo funcionar, pero no importa cuánto traté, jamás cambiaron su postura. – Quinn lo tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

\- Luces demasiado abatido por un negocio.

\- Era algo importante. Confiaba en esas personas.

\- Lo lamento mucho.

\- Tranquilo hermanito.

\- Si las cosas no se dieron tal vez es porque no valía la pena tratar con ellos, y al final iban a traer problemas o algo así. Ya encontrarás alguien con quien realmente valga el esfuerzo y toda tu dedicación.

\- Te quiero mucho Blaine. – Se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo.

El pelinegro se quedó extrañado por la respuesta, pero devolvió el abrazo. – También te quiero.

Minutos después el ojimiel salió de la casa para realizar varias diligencias que tenía pendientes.

\- Casi me delato. – Dijo Roger con pesar. – No podía contenerme. Si Blaine no se iba, probablemente hubiese llorado.

\- Amor. – La chica lo abrazó. – Yo también me siento muy mal.

\- No puedo creer que mis padres se portasen de esa forma. Escuchaste todas las cosas terribles que dijeron de él.

\- Lo sé. No me explico cómo pudieron expresarse así de su propio hijo.

\- Te agradezco que lo defendieras con uñas y dientes.

\- Es mi amigo, por supuesto que iba a dar la cara por él. Y tú también lo hiciste.

\- No iba a permitir que ofendieran a mi hermano en mi presencia. ¿Qué clase de corazón tienen? No les importó saber que se va a casar, pero creí que al menos mostrarían interés al saber que está enfermo.

\- Tu mamá pareció preocupada por un momento. Lo vi en su rostro cuando les contaste, pero luego retomó su actitud.

\- Cuando mi padre dijo que si Blaine estaba enfermo es porque él mismo se lo había buscado al elegir una vida de perdición… Quería… Agg… – Gruñó. – ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que merece estar así?

\- Si se atrevieron a botarlo de la casa y dejarlo a su suerte, no me extraña nada de ellos. Disculpa lo que digo, sé que son tus padres, pero…

\- No te disculpes, mi amor. Aunque me duela, es la verdad. No sabes cuánto lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes la clase de personas que eran, y dejar que me convencieran con sus absurdas ideas.

Mi pobre hermano pasó por tanto por culpa de ellos. Si hubiese abierto los ojos a tiempo, él no habría estado solo y no hubiera enfermado.

\- Deja de culparte por eso. Blaine ya te perdonó y te aceptó de vuelta en su vida. Es tiempo de que te perdones a ti mismo. – Le acarició el rostro. – Ahora estás aquí, te preocupas por él, lo apoyas, estás al tanto de todo, y eres un buen hermano.

\- Gracias bebé, aunque no es fácil. Así como tampoco es fácil entender el comportamiento irracional de mis padres. Ellos siempre fueron tan buenos, cariñosos, comprensivos… – La chica lo miró atónita. – Si a ti te sorprende, imagínate a mí.

Cuando Blaine les dijo que era gay, ellos lo apoyaron, estuvieron a su lado cuando sus supuestos amigos lo abandonaron al enterarse, inclusive no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar que tuviese un novio. Todo fue tan normal como con Allison y conmigo. Así que me resulta inverosímil su reacción porque eligiera hacer lo que amaba.

\- Comprendo, y estoy de acuerdo. No resulta muy lógico.

\- Si tan sólo pudiera saber cuál es la verdadera razón de su proceder.

\- ¿Verdadera razón?

\- Es que no es racional que lo apoyen en unas cosas y le den la espalda en otras.

\- Si hay algo que he aprendido es que cada persona es un mundo, y resulta difícil poder comprender lo que ocurre en la mente de los demás.

\- Eso es cierto, pero deseaba tanto que Blaine los tuviese de vuelta en su vida, y celebrando junto a él un momento tan importante como es su boda.

\- Tuviste las mejores intenciones e hiciste todo lo posible. No es tu culpa que ellos actúen de esa forma.

\- Lo sé, pero duele. Me duele por mi hermano.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Era el día final del gran evento, la concurrencia era masiva entre invitados, amantes de la moda, periodistas y demás. Kurt estaba conversando con los modelos de la agencia cuando alguien lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Se volteó para quedar frente a Leonardo. – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Tenemos que hablar. Hoy es el último día que estaremos aquí, luego de esto viajaré a Paris y no sé cuándo voy a volver a verte.

El castaño lo miró encolerizado, lo agarró del brazo, excusándose con sus compañeros y yendo a un lugar más apartado. – ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? Fui muy claro contigo. No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ni siquiera quiero que te me acerques.

\- Abrazarte era la única forma de llamar tu atención y que me escucharas. Quiero disculparme por los errores que cometí. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día, y comprendí el daño que te hice.

\- ¿Y necesitaste que yo te lo dijera para darte cuenta?

\- Sé que mis acciones no tienen justificación. Como pareja no confié en ti lo suficiente, te fallé y te dañé. Me comporté como un cretino, y es que tenía tanto miedo de perderte que me cegué completamente, y al final fui yo mismo quien te apartó de mi lado.

Tal vez no estés listo para perdonarme, quizá nunca lo hagas, pero aun así quería que supieras cuánto lamento lo que sucedió. No sólo las cosas que mencionaste la vez pasada, porque sé que hubo más. No he podido olvidar la forma en la que te golpeé contra la pared en el trabajo aquel día. Cuando pienso en como perdí el control y que pude hacerte mucho más daño, me estremezco completamente porque te amaba, juro que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas, y lo sigo haciendo.

Ignoro si las cosas hubiesen sido iguales o no si Anderson no hubiese sido parte de tu vida, pero tengo claro el hecho de que fui yo quien echó a perder nuestra relación con mi desconfianza. Siempre dijiste que eran sólo amigos, pero los veía tan cercanos que no pude evitar volverme loco de celos.

\- Blaine y yo jamás tuvimos nada más allá de una amistad. Yo te amaba y respetaba lo que teníamos.

\- Debí creerte. Con mis dudas empezaron todos nuestros problemas. – Negó con la cabeza. – Si yo no hubiese desconfiado, ahora tú y yo seguiríamos juntos y en éste momento con quien estuvieses comprometido sería conmigo.

\- Lo dudo.

\- Yo no. Sé que no.

Kurt pasó exasperado su mano por su sedosa cabellera. – ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Cuando me detuvieron me enviaron como parte de la sentencia a terapia. Ahí pude ver lo que había hecho, y también descubrí que tenía una tendencia obsesiva, pero me negué a aceptarlo. Al terminar con las sesiones asignadas me recomendaron continuar, pero no lo hice, me parecía una estupidez.

La semana pasada al divisarte entre la multitud, fue como un shock para mí al comienzo, luego pensé realmente que la vida me estaba dando otra oportunidad para enmendarme y recuperarte. Todos mis sentimientos por ti, los cuales había tratado de reprimir durante éste tiempo de separación, afloraron al instante.

Después de que me dejaste ahí solo el otro día, me volví loco. Un amigo logró calmarme, y me hizo comprender que sigo teniendo esa conducta obsesiva. Las cosas que te dije y mi comportamiento lo comprueban. Necesito ayuda, ahora lo acepto, y voy a buscarla al regresar a casa. Lo haré por ti, por todo lo que…

\- No lo hagas por mí. Lo que tengas que arreglar en tu vida hazlo por ti mismo.

\- Todavía te amo y desearía que…

\- Yo a ti ya no. No siento absolutamente nada por ti. Y te pido que me dejes tranquilo.

\- Kurt…

\- Leonardo, no sigas. Dejemos esto aquí. Ve y busca la ayuda que necesitas. Eso es en lo que deberías enfocarte. Tal vez hasta te des cuenta que lo que dices sentir por mí no es real.

\- Te amé mucho, y siempre procuré demostrártelo. Eras feliz conmigo, no puedes negarlo.

\- No lo haré, porque sí fui feliz, pero las cosas dejaron de ser de esa forma, y lo sabes. Y es por eso que lo mejor y más sano es continuar como hasta ahora.

\- ¿Cómo hasta ahora?

\- Por caminos separados.

\- ¿Por qué? Anderson cambió y tuvo una segunda oportunidad. ¿No merezco acaso una segunda oportunidad también?

Kurt respiró profundamente. – Por supuesto, la mereces. Toda persona que desee un cambio real y esté dispuesta a hacer lo que implique, la merece, y espero que la aproveches al máximo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te niegas?

\- Debes entender algo Leonardo, es una nueva oportunidad para que transformes tu vida, más no lo es para que estés junto a mí. Esa es una historia que terminó hace mucho, y no hay manera de retomarla.

\- Pero, Kurt…

\- Por los buenos tiempos que compartimos y la persona que una vez conocí, espero que puedas lograr estabilidad y la paz que necesitas.

Ahora tengo que irme, el evento va a comenzar. – Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros esperándolo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de una gran experiencia y un largo vuelo, Kurt iba en un taxi de camino a su hogar con una mezcla de emociones. Se sentía entre confundido, desilusionado y molesto.

Que Blaine rechazase ir con él a Londres, al comienzo lo había decepcionado, sin embargo y sin saberlo éste había tomado la mejor decisión ya que él estuvo ocupado más tiempo del que pensó, y cuando llegaba al hotel por las noches se encontraba tan cansado que lo único que quería era dormir.

El contacto telefónico había sido bastante limitado también, y la semana y media había transcurrido muy lenta, o quizá así lo sintió él por lo mucho que extraño al ojimiel, y no quería esperar hasta llegar a casa para verlo, por eso le había pedido que fuese a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Incluso se había imaginado corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo y besándolo hasta sentir que moría y volvía a nacer, todo al mejor estilo de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustaban. Pero en el momento en que éste le dijo que no lo podía ir a recibir porque estaba ocupado, fue como un golpe en el estómago, como una gran espina clavándosele en el pecho.

No podía comprender que lo tenía tan ocupado. ¿Era ese proyecto que había mencionado antes? ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Por qué era tan importante?

Sus pensamientos lo tenían tan absorto que antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado. Saludó al guardia y le indicó que el taxi no demoraría en salir. Pagó y bajó su equipaje, suspirando al encontrarse frente a la puerta principal.

Entró a la casa y la encontró llena de flores de todo tipo y un enorme cartel de "Bienvenido a casa, amor". Su ceño fruncido se transformó automáticamente en una gran sonrisa. Si Blaine no había ido al aeropuerto para preparar esa hermosa sorpresa, entonces no le importaba. El detalle era maravilloso, y lo hacía amar más a su prometido.

\- ¿Blaine? Cariño…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, y sin saber de dónde había salido, el pelinegro estaba frente a él envolviéndolo en sus brazos, y empezando a besarlo de una forma muy romántica. Él lo rodeó con sus brazos devolviendo el beso ávidamente hasta sentir que sus piernas temblaban.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, suspiró y notó algo diferente en la mirada amielada. Sus ojos tenían un brillo tan especial que una corriente lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

\- B-Blaine…

\- Te amo. Te amo tanto. – Volvió a besarlo entregando el alma y todo lo que sentía por su adorado castaño.

No tardó mucho en que se convirtiera en una sesión de besos románticos y apasionados al mismo tiempo, las caricias se hicieron presentes, primero con toques suaves y luego fueron subiendo de intensidad, lo que los llevó camino hacia la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta Kurt se quedó maravillado de la forma en que estaba decorada con velas LED en diversos colores y flores en diferentes lugares. La cama tenía una sábana roja de satín que los invitaba a perderse en ella, y a un costado se encontraba un enorme cuadro de los dos en el que estaban acostados en el césped con las manos entrelazadas mientras se miraban a los ojos

\- Blaine… Esto es hermoso. Esa foto fue de nuestro primer aniversario. La mandaste a ampliar. – Suspiró. – Me encanta cada cosa que has hecho, pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque te amo con mi vida entera. ¿No es esa suficiente razón acaso?

\- No hay palabras para describir lo mucho que te amo.

El ojimiel comenzó a besarle el cuello y él cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por las sensaciones. No tardó en empezar a acariciarlo, y sin perder tiempo le quitó la camisa.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de aquella hermosa expresión física en la que se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban, susurrando el nombre del otro, uniendo sus hinchados y rojos labios, sintiendo la conexión y la perfección de la intimidad que compartían, como sucedía cada vez que hacían el amor.

Abrazados regalándose besos luego de haberse recuperado de sus respectivas culminaciones, Blaine posó una mano sobre la blanca espalda y suspiró.

\- Quiero que seas mi esposo Kurt.

\- Lo seré, pronto. Vamos a organizar todo y…

\- En realidad no puedo esperar más.

\- ¿No puedes esperar?

\- El tiempo pasa muy lento y yo…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y su corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho. De pronto recordó que su pareja había tenido cita con el médico en la mañana. ¿Acaso le había dado un mal diagnóstico? ¿Había retrocedido el progreso antes ganado? ¿La enfermedad de algún modo se había acelerado? ¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Era por eso su comportamiento?

\- No… Blaine, no… ¡No me hagas esto! – Los orbes azules se volvieron cristalinos en segundos. – ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡No me dejes! – Se aferró al cuerpo de su amado con cientos de pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza, cada uno peor que el otro.

* * *

.

.

 _ *** ¿Qué le habrá propuesto Brat Davis a Blaine?**_

 _ *** ¿Qué tal la actitud de los Anderson?**_

 _ *** ¿Leonardo intentará reconquistar a Kurt?**_

 _ *** Kurt está destrozado por la inminencia de Blaine en casarse. ¿Serán sus pensamientos los correctos?**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **** Nos sequimos leyendo aquí o en el grupo de fb: Klainer Butt3rfly Fics**_


	48. Cap 47: Cuánto Te Amo

**_Aquí un nuevo capítulo de éste maratón. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios y votos!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 47:**

 **"** **Cuánto Te Amo"**

* * *

.

Blaine se angustió ante la reacción del castaño, y le acarició suavemente la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Amor, ¿qué tienes?

\- No puedes… No puedes dejarme…

\- ¿Dejarte? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Te amo infinitamente, y no iré a ninguna parte.

\- No… tiempo… Tú…

\- No comprendo.

\- Dijiste… no… queda tiempo.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. Dime qué sucede. – Lo tomó suavemente de la barbilla para hacerlo levantar la cabeza. – Mírame, cariño… Me duele la tristeza que hay en tus ojos. Por favor dime lo que te está pasando. ¿Por qué dijiste que no te dejara? ¿Para qué no queda tiempo?

\- Tú…

\- Trata de respirar, mi amor. Cálmate. – Le acarició el rostro. – ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

\- No.

Blaine comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro. – ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Pensé que estabas feliz de verme. La forma en que hicimos el amor hablaba de lo mucho que nos amamos y extrañamos.

\- El doctor… ¿Fuiste?

\- Sí, tuve la cita en la mañana. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

\- Estás… – Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo, y su corazón dolía más cada segundo. – Tienes…

\- Tengo tantas ganas de vivir contigo un sinfín de aventuras.

\- ¿Él dijo algo de… morir? – Se ahogó en un sollozo.

\- ¿Morir? ¿Por qué hablaría de eso? Bueno, todos vamos a morir algún día, pero en mis planes está vivir muchos, pero muchos años a tu lado.

\- Dijiste que no tenías tiempo.

Blaine se quedó en silencio por un rato uniendo todas las piezas. – Espera… Cuando dije que quería que nos casáramos ya porque no podía esperar… ¿Tú creíste que estaba hablando de que voy a morir? ¿Por eso estás así? – Kurt asintió. – No, cariño. No. Lamento que entendieras mal lo que dije. A lo que me refería era a que no quiero esperar, deseo tanto que seas mi esposo.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a…?

\- Al menos espero que no en un largo tiempo. Hay tanto que quiero que compartamos, y si de mi depende, voy a envejecer contigo.

El ojiazul soltó el aire retenido y llevó una mano hacia el rostro de su pareja. – Blaine…

\- Realmente siento que mis palabras te confundieran. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte sufrir así. – Le besó la frente. – Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho. – Otro beso suave fue depositado en una de las mejillas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, mi amor. Estoy bien. Todos mis exámenes salieron dentro de los rangos deseados. La enfermedad está controlada y el tratamiento sigue funcionando.

Un sollozo ahogado fue emitido, y Kurt se abrazó a Blaine, soltando varias de las lágrimas que había logrado retener. – Yo… Tenía miedo…

\- No tienes por qué temer, cariño. Estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Le acarició la espalda mientras le daba besos en el costado de la cabeza. – A veces me cuesta creer que haya alguien que me ame tanto.

\- Yo lo hago. – Se removió hasta mirarlo a los ojos. – Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida.

\- Mi amor... – Empezó a besarlo de forma corta y muy suave debido a que a Kurt le costaba respirar por todo lo que había llorado.

Muchos mimos y pequeños besos continuaron hasta que el de piel clara se calmó por completo.

\- Llegué a pensar que las flores y todos los detalles eran como una especie de despedida.

\- Claro que no. Te lo dije antes, lo hice porque te amo. Todo esto es sólo una forma de demostrártelo.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados varios minutos, con Blaine rozando ligeramente sus labios por el rostro del hombre que adoraba.

\- Te amo. – Susurró el ojiazul.

\- Te amo, mi vida. ¿Qué tal suena relajarnos en la tina?

\- Me gusta.

Blaine le dio un beso y luego se levantó de la cama, tomando su celular y marcando un número. – Mientras voy preparando todo, quiero que hables con mi médico para que despeje cualquier duda que tengas y así estés más tranquilo.

La llamada fue contestada y el pelinegro le indicó al doctor que Kurt hablaría con él. Después de entregarle el teléfono con una sonrisa, se dirigió al baño y empezó a llenar la tina.

Roció el agua caliente con las sales especiales, colocó varias de las velas LED de la habitación en los alrededores y puso música suave. Cuando ya no escuchó a su pareja hablando, continuó llenando la tina, asegurándose así que estuviese perfecta.

\- No tenías que llamarlo. – Dijo el ojiazul observando a su prometido acercándose a él.

\- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

\- Sí, mucho.

\- Entonces hice lo correcto. – Extendió el brazo y le ofreció su mano.

Kurt tomó la mano y se levantó de la cama. – Gracias.

Blaine lo besó y lo dirigió después hacia el baño, ayudándolo a sentarse en el agua cálida. Acto seguido se acomodó detrás, abrazándolo por la cintura.

\- Encendiste el hidromasaje. – Dijo emocionado al sentir como los chorros trabajaban en su cuerpo.

\- Sólo lo mejor para ti. – Le besó el hombro.

\- Esto se siente muy bien. – Suspiró reposando su espalda en el pecho de su amado.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio disfrutando del momento, con sus respiraciones acompasadas y los ojos cerrados.

\- El doctor Somers dijo que las posibilidades de que te recuperes al cien por ciento son muy altas.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraído. ¿Qué decías?

\- Que tu médico me dijo que hay grandes posibilidades de que te sanes del todo. Claro que tienes que seguir con un control muy estricto, al menos por un tiempo. Luego puedes ir soltando las riendas, por así decirlo, pero sin abusar ni descuidarte tampoco.

\- Con tal de estar bien, cualquier sacrificio es valedero. Sobre todo porque eso me permitirá estar contigo eternamente.

Kurt giró la cabeza hacia un costado. – ¿Eternamente?

\- Bueno, en ésta vida. Ya de encontrarte en cada vida que sigue me encargaré a su debido tiempo.

\- Blaine… – Suspiró y se inclinó hasta capturar aquellos dulces labios que sabían a ambrosía y que lo transportaban a otro mundo.

\- Mi amor, sobre lo que te estaba diciendo antes acerca de casarnos pronto porque no quiero esperar más…

\- Oh sí, debemos empezar a planificar nuestra boda. Ya hemos conversado y analizado las diferentes ideas que tenemos, ahora es cuestión de llevarlas a cabo.

\- Ah… ¿Recuerdas el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando?

\- Por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo si le has estado dedicando tanto tiempo? ¿Me vas a contar finalmente de qué se trata?

\- Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- En nombre de ese amor me propuse sorprenderte.

\- Sí que lo lograste, y amé cada detalle que planificaste para recibirme. Sin embargo, no creo que tu proyecto sólo se haya tratado de eso, porque ya estabas misterioso y dedicado a la computadora desde antes de que supieras que me iba a ir a Londres.

\- Sí, eso es correcto. Y bueno… amm…

\- ¿De qué se trata exactamente tu proyecto, Blaine?

\- Quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible, lo que significa el sábado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con que sea un sábado.

\- No un sábado, éste sábado.

\- Espera, no entiendo. ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? No nos daría tiempo de organizar las cosas, y si bien es cierto que quiero una boda sencilla, tampoco voy a hacer todo al apuro.

\- El punto es que ya organicé todo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Claro, falta que le des un vistazo por si deseas cambiar algo, por eso no se han enviado las invitaciones, pero tentativamente podemos casarnos el sábado o antes.

Kurt se soltó del agarre, y aprovechando la amplitud de la tina se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a Blaine. – ¿Organizaste nuestra boda tú solo?

\- Usé nuestras ideas tal como habíamos platicado.

\- ¿Hiciste todo por tu cuenta?

\- Quería que nos casáramos pronto.

\- Ni siquiera hemos buscado anillos.

\- Tengo todo listo… Bueno, como dije antes, puedes revisar y hacer cualquier cambio… Incluso si quieres mañana devuelvo los anillos y buscamos otros… Podemos organizar todo de nuevo, no importa… Mi única intención era sorprenderte y que antes de que la semana finalizase ya estuviésemos casados.

El castaño respiró profundamente y sin decir nada se puso de pie, salió de la tina, ató una toalla a su cintura y caminó directo hacia la puerta, desapareciendo en segundos.

Blaine se quedó atónito con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber si debía ir a buscar a Kurt o esperarlo, optando por lo segundo en lo que ordenaba sus ideas.

Habían transcurrido rápidamente cinco minutos y empezó a levantarse de la tina cuando el ojiazul entró al baño, se quitó la toalla, avanzó sin dejar de mirarlo y lo hizo sentarse antes de entregarle dos copas con vino. Él las tomó confundido y observó a su prometido sumergirse en la tina, acomodándose en su regazo.

\- Te amo. – Dijo el fotógrafo y le sonrió, cruzándole un brazo por detrás del cuello.

\- ¿Ah? Creí que estabas enojado.

\- Necesitaba asimilar lo que hiciste.

\- Lo siento, pensé que sería… – Fue callado por un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Te amo. – Sustituyó el dedo por sus labios.

Al separarse Blaine suspiró. – ¿Y las copas?

\- Para celebrar que en tres días estaremos casados.

\- Cariño. – Lo besó suavemente. – Podemos empezar a revisar las cosas para que cambies lo que…

\- No vamos a revisar nada. Y estoy seguro que no habrá nada que cambiar tampoco.

\- No entiendo.

\- Preparaste todo para sorprenderme. Bueno, quiero ser sorprendido. Confío en ti, y no dudo que planeaste la más hermosa boda.

\- Kurt… – Le acarició el rostro antes de besarlo nuevamente.

\- Tengo una duda, y me gustaría que me respondieses con total honestidad.

\- Por supuesto. No hay secretos entre nosotros.

\- Cuando estaba en Londres y pudimos tener la primera video llamada, ¿por qué te fuiste al sofá? En ese momento no dije nada, pero tu explicación no me convenció.

\- Tenía la computadora a un lado y la cama llena con apuntes, revistas y muestrarios. Sabía que si ponía la cámara ibas a ver las cosas y no tendría forma de explicarte lo que eran. Y no podía mover nada porque estaba todo organizado, así que me trasladé al sofá luego de arreglarme un poco.

\- Entonces estabas despierto a esa hora porque revisabas los preparativos.

\- Exacto, y también tenía la esperanza de que llamases, lo cual para mi fortuna sí sucedió.

\- Blaine Anderson, eres tan dulce. – Le sonrió y luego alzó la copa. – Porque en tres días estaremos casados.

\- Porque en sólo tres días tendré la dicha de llamarte mi esposo.

Brindaron y bebieron todo el contenido de sus copas. Después el castaño tomó los objetos de vidrio y los dejó en el suelo para acto seguido comenzar a mover sus caderas creando una perfecta fricción entre sus cuerpos hasta que hizo jadear al pelinegro, entonces lo besó ávidamente, y continuaron hasta entregarse en cuerpo y alma como siempre lo hacían.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante las siguientes horas hicieron el amor varias veces, con pausas entre cada ocasión, en las que durmieron tranquilos y sin preocupaciones en los brazos del otro, reponiendo así las energías.

Luego de una larga ducha y muchas caricias se reunieron con Quinn y Roger para comer, poniéndose al día en las novedades.

\- Me hicieron perder la apuesta. – Dijo Roger sacando dos billetes de su cartera y entregándoselos a su novia.

\- No soy de las que señala un "te lo dije"… pero…

\- Sí, sí. Me lo dijiste, bebé. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Alguien nos explica? – Kurt los miraba confundido.

\- Ustedes han estado encerrados en esa habitación practicando medio libro del Kama Sutra. – Dijo la rubia en medio de una risita.

\- Menos mal que ésta casa es grande y así nos salvamos de escucharlos. – Continuó Roger. – Ya suficiente ha sido pasar por el dormitorio y oír sus ruidos durante horas. ¿No se cansan?

Kurt estaba más rojo que un tomate y no sabía dónde esconderse.

Blaine por su parte sonrió libidinosamente. – Por eso tomábamos siestas al terminar. – Los ojos azules de su pareja se clavaron en él intensamente, lo cual lo hizo sonreír ampliamente. – No tiene nada de malo, cariño. Somos dos personas que se aman profundamente y les gusta demostrarse sus sentimientos en todas las formas posibles, lo cual incluye físicamente.

\- Eres un tonto. – Le dio un ligero empujón.

\- Así me amas.

\- Mucho. – Los dos se miraron y se quedaron en silencio sonriéndose.

\- No van a continuar aquí con sus "demostraciones físicas", ¿cierto? Sino para irnos con Quinn a otra parte.

\- ¿Qué hay con lo de perder la apuesta? – Preguntó el castaño reposando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido.

\- Aposté a que se quedarían encerrados en la habitación hasta que terminasen todas las posturas del libro, pero Quinn dijo que saldrían a cenar con nosotros.

\- ¿Hicieron una apuesta?

\- Eso iba a ser fácil. – La rubia sonrió. – Conozco a mi chico, y sé que por educación al menos haría una pausa para vernos.

Las bromas se hicieron presentes y pronto todos estaban riendo.

Mientras degustaban el postre empezaron a hablar sobre la próxima boda.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes ya sabían lo de los planes de Blaine? – Preguntó Kurt.

\- Así es. – Respondió la modelo con una sonrisa. – Ayudamos con algunas cosas, pero él organizó y llevó a cabo todo. Aunque que conste que nos contó una vez que regresamos del viaje, antes de eso no teníamos idea.

La plática continuó en la cocina en donde se encontraban el ojiazul y su cuñado botando los restos de comida, pero ésta tomó un giro diferente.

\- Entonces se negaron a asistir.

\- Correcto. – Negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba un plato en el lavavajillas. – No puedo creer todavía lo que sucedió. Son mis padres, pero juro que ni siquiera los reconocí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Roger le contó con detalle todo, y Kurt sentía la ira bullendo por todo su ser.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Temprano por la mañana Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en la cama revisando el único detalle que faltaba: la mesa de los novios y quienes los acompañarían en ella. Según las tradiciones, los progenitores son los llamados a ocupar ese lugar, aunque no hay ninguna ley escrita al respecto.

Blaine miró por unos segundos a su futuro esposo antes de bajar la cabeza. – Dirás que soy un tonto patético, pero me habría gustado que mis padres estuviesen en nuestra boda. Sé que es estúpido de mi parte después de la forma en la que me trataron tan siquiera pensar que querrían ir o tener algún tipo de contacto conmigo.

\- No amor, no es así, al contrario, es comprensible.

El pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de ocultarse.

\- ¿Cariño?

Blaine se tapó el rostro con una mano y se le escapó un sollozo, por lo que se mordió el labio para contenerse.

\- Cielo, está bien. Entiendo. No tienes por qué esconder lo que sientes de mí. – Lo tomó suavemente del brazo para hacerlo voltear.

Sin decir nada el ojimiel se movió y enterró el rostro en el hombro de su pareja, quien lo abrazó protectoramente.

Con cada sollozo que escuchaba, Kurt se sentía mal por su amado, y al mismo tiempo crecía en él una gran rabia hacia los Anderson. En el fondo había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que ellos se presentasen, la cual fue destrozada cuando Roger le contó la amarga experiencia que había resultado ir a buscarlos.

Entonces tomó una decisión, si Blaine no iba a tener a sus padres ese día, él también podría prescindir de la presencia de los suyos, así estarían en iguales condiciones. Era un enorme sacrificio que aunque dolía, estaba dispuesto a hacer.

\- Lo lamento. – Musitó el de ojos color caramelo, hundiéndose en el pálido cuello. – No sé qué me pasó.

\- No tienes nada por qué disculparte. Estoy aquí para ti. – Enterró sus dedos entre los rizos color azabache, moviéndolos suavemente.

Un par de minutos después Blaine se acomodó hasta quedar sentado como antes del quiebre emocional. – Debes hablar con tus padres para que los invites, ellos tienen que estar en nuestra mesa.

\- Sólo estaremos los dos en nuestra mesa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Uno, no es obligación que haya alguien más ahí. Dos, no voy a invitarlos.

\- Ellos tienen que saber.

\- Los llamaré y les diré que nos casamos, pero eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué? Hasta donde me has contado, siempre se han llevado muy bien.

\- Eso es cierto. Ellos han sido maravillosos.

\- ¿Y qué motivo tienes entonces para no invitarlos?

\- Porque si los tuyos no estarán con nosotros, los míos tampo…

\- ¡Ni de broma! ¡No puedes hacer eso! La situación no es la misma, tú con ellos tienes una excelente relación.

\- Sí amor, pero…

\- Me sentiría muy mal de que no asistiesen. – Lo tomó de la mano. – No los prives de un momento tan importante sólo por mí. Tanto tú como ellos tienen derecho a compartir ese día.

\- Cariño…

\- Yo daría lo que sea porque las cosas fuesen distintas con mis padres. Tú tienes la fortuna de contar con su amor y apoyo, aprovéchalo… Por favor.

\- Blaine… – Se inclinó y le besó la frente. – Te amo.

\- También te amo, y quiero conocer a las personas que trajeron al mundo al amor de mi vida.

\- Te adoro tanto. – Le acunó el rostro y lo besó con dulzura.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Después de desayunar Blaine se había retirado a descansar, Roger y Quinn se habían ido a hacer imprimir las invitaciones ya con la fecha definida y a encargarse de que fuesen enviadas al instante, así que con la casa prácticamente sola, Kurt aprovechó para realizar dos llamadas telefónicas trascendentales.

La primera persona a la que le marcó fue a su madre.

\- Me habías contado que tenías un novio, pero nunca creí que fuese algo tan serio como para llegar al matrimonio. Esto es tan sorpresivo.

\- Siento mucho no haber estado en mayor contacto, mamá. Entre el trabajo y las cosas que han sucedido, me he quedado sin tiempo. Ya sé que no es justificación.

\- Entiendo. Ya no eres un adolescente, no tienes que llamar cada semana para contarme los por menores. Eres un adulto con una vida propia y tienes que ocuparte de ella. No voy a mentir diciendo que no me importa si no te comunicas en todo el año, pero comprendo la situación. Sólo te pido que no me dejes fuera de tu vida.

\- Eso nunca mamá. Te amo, y créeme que te he extrañado.

\- También te he extrañado. Y te amo infinitamente.

\- Eres la mejor. – Sonrió y fue como si pudiese ver a su madre sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

\- Quiero conocer al hombre que te robó el corazón.

\- Lo vas a amar. Su nombre es Blaine y es el hombre más maravilloso del planeta.

\- Te oigo feliz y muy enamorado.

\- Lo estoy. Soy inmensamente feliz a su lado. Y sí, estoy enamorado hasta el tuétano.

\- Me alegra saber eso, mi niño. Y desde ya puedes tener por seguro que lo quiero. Basta que te haga feliz para que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos.

\- Gracias mamá. Significa tanto para mí.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Hoy tienes que recibir la invitación, aunque obviamente necesitaba hablar contigo para decirte.

\- Estaré ansiosa esperándola. Me gustaría ir antes para poder conversar contigo y con Blaine.

\- Por supuesto, eso sería fabuloso. Voy a enviarte la dirección en un mensaje.

\- Perfecto. Ahí estaré.

\- Avísame el vuelo y la fecha para ir a recibirte.

Continuaron platicando por unos minutos más y luego se despidieron. Después de eso realizó varias respiraciones antes de marcar el siguiente número. Se sentía muy nervioso, sabía que la reacción no sería la misma que tuvo su madre.

Luego de que timbrase varias veces, se escuchó una voz del otro lado. Una charla rápida se llevó a cabo antes de que le contase el motivo de su llamada, siendo interrumpido ante de terminar.

\- Espera un momento. – Dijo con seriedad y evidente enojo. – No he sabido de ti en meses, ni siquiera tenía idea de que seguías saliendo con ese muchacho, y de pronto me llamas para decirme que te vas a casar con él. ¿Es acaso una broma, Kurt?

El ojiazul sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su padre no le había hablado en ese tono casi nunca. La última vez fue siendo adolescente cuando se metió en un gran problema junto con Quinn. Respiró hondo y trató de aclarar sus ideas.

\- Realmente lo siento. Mi vida se volvió un poco loca, papá. Han sido demasiadas cosas que ya te contaré cuando te vea.

\- Entiendo que eres un adulto y que manejas tu vida a tu gusto, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme incómodo con la situación.

\- Lo imagino, pero cuando estés aquí…

\- Lamentablemente no puedo organizarme con tan poca antelación.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Tengo un viaje de negocios ineludible.

\- Pe… pero… ¿no puedes posponerlo?

\- No es posible. De hecho, estoy camino al aeropuerto en éste momento.

\- ¿Cuándo regresas?

\- La próxima semana.

\- Quiero que estés ahí y que conozcas a…

\- Lo siento mucho, pero aunque me duela, no podré asistir.

\- Papá, por favor…

\- No insistas Kurt. Te dije que ya tenía organizada mi agenda.

\- Es mi boda.

\- Entiendo, y amm… te… felicito.

\- No suenas sincero.

\- No conozco al sujeto con el que piensas unir tu vida, lo último que supe es que era un desastre de persona, y ahora resulta que te vas a casar con él. Disculpa si no me siento entusiasmado.

\- Eso era antes, él cambió por completo, y soy inmensamente feliz a su lado.

\- Espero que sea cierto.

\- Lo es. Nunca te he mentido, no voy a empezar a estas alturas de mi vida, y menos con algo tan importante.

\- Bien, bien. Me alegro por ti, pero aun así no podré asistir.

\- Papá…

\- Cuando regrese iré a visitarte y a conocerlo, pero ahora es imposible.

Al finalizar la llamada, Kurt enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Le dolía saber que su padre no estaría a su lado en un día tan importante. Luego recordó que él había tomado la decisión de prescindir de sus progenitores para que Blaine no se sintiese mal, así que después de todo, eso no era tan diferente, salvo que no podía evitar que se sintiera como una puñalada que su padre no asistiese por voluntad propia.

Bueno, al menos su madre estaría acompañándolo. Dio un suspiro con resignación y regresó a la habitación, metiéndose en la cama y abrazando a su pareja.

Al sentir el movimiento, Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos y le besó la frente. – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada, amor. Sólo quería sentir tu calor.

El pelinegro sonrió sin abrir los ojos. – Te amo.

\- Te amo. – Respondió en un susurro. – Eso debía ser lo más importante, iba a casarse con su alma gemela. Lo demás era secundario. No iba a permitir que nada arruinase su día.


	49. Cap 48: Cara a Cara

**_Saludos a todas y todos. Después de una breve pausa estoy de regreso con un nuevo y extenso capítulo de 20 páginas que espero disfruten._**

 ** _Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir fieles a ésta historia =)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 48:**

 **"** **Cara a Cara"**

* * *

.

Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados en su cama conversando sobre las posibilidades de qué hacer con el dinero que el primero recibió en el juicio.

El ojimiel tomó la mano de su pareja y empezó a jugar con los dedos níveos. – He pensado mucho sobre lo que hemos hablado en varias ocasiones acerca de Clark y los demás chicos que tienen que hacer esas dietas extremas para mantenerse en la agencia ya que no han conseguido apoyo en otras.

\- Es muy preocupante y me siento mal por ellos, aunque no entiendo la relación con lo que estamos hablando.

\- Mientras estuviste de viaje, una vieja idea renació… Tengo los suficientes conocimientos y experiencia en el mundo del modelaje y de cómo funcionan las cosas, así que creo que podría poner mi propia agencia.

\- ¡Eso sería genial, amor!

\- En algún momento de mi vida pensé en ello como una posibilidad para el futuro, pero la idea resurgió hace poco. Obviamente se necesita de una gran inversión, y aunque no tengo problemas económicos sí he gastado mucho en mi tratamiento. Así que luego de analizarlo comprendí que podría utilizar el dinero que recibí en mi idea.

\- Por supuesto, y sería una magnífica inversión.

\- Sí, lo sería. Sin embargo, seguiría necesitando mayor fluidez económica.

\- Estoy seguro que debe ser así, pero podrías hacer un préstamo en el banco tal vez.

\- Podría, pero cada vez me convenzo más de que el destino actúa de maneras muy insospechadas.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees?

\- Porque un día que estaba en la cafetería de Dante me encontré con Davis.

\- ¿Davis?

\- Brat Davis.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué hacía él tan lejos de la agencia?

\- Es una historia larga, pero el resumen sería que luego de muchas diferencias y problemas con Callright, dejó todo, le vendió su parte y se dedicó a él por un tiempo.

\- ¡No es posible!

\- Estaba igual de sorprendido. ¿Y qué crees? Davis tenía en mente un nuevo proyecto del cual quería que yo formase parte.

\- ¿Y qué proyecto es ese?

\- Asociarse con nuevas marcas pero de manera independiente, y esperaba que yo fuese su modelo exclusivo para ello.

\- Es maravilloso en verdad. Estoy tan feliz por ti, cariño.

\- Gracias, amor. Sin embargo le dije que no es lo que deseo hacer por el momento. De verdad quiero enfocarme en mi salud y seguirme recuperando, pero le conté la idea que tengo y en la cual espero empezar a trabajar cuando me sienta más restablecido. A él le gustó y hablamos al respecto, al final me propuso que fuésemos socios.

\- Espera un momento, ¿Davis quiere que pongan la nueva agencia juntos?

\- Correcto. – Sonrió. – Y bueno, quería conversar contigo sobre esto y saber qué piensas.

\- Estoy sorprendido y a la vez emocionado. Me encanta la idea de que tengas tu propia agencia… Aunque sería en éste caso una sociedad.

\- Él no está realmente interesado en que su nombre figure, me dijo que incluso puede ser un socio minoritario.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo funcionaría?

\- Necesitaríamos tener una plática extensa para dilucidar todos los detalles, aunque te confieso que así fuésemos con un cincuenta por ciento cada uno, no me importaría. Davis creyó en mí años atrás, fue la persona que me dio la oportunidad de hacer las cosas en grande y me guió a lo largo de mi carrera. Confío en él y sé que las cosas pueden funcionar.

\- Si es lo que quieres hacer, sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional.

\- Gracias.

\- No me des las gracias. Te amo Blaine, y deseo con todo mi corazón que seas muy feliz.

\- Todavía me cuesta creer que todo esto me esté pasando. Soy tan feliz que siento como si estuviese soñando.

\- Pero no es un sueño, es una realidad, y la mereces mi amor.

\- ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ti tanto tiempo? Te amo. – Se inclinó hacia el frente y besó los dulces y cálidos labios que encajaron a la perfección con los suyos.

Al separarse, Kurt abrió los ojos en medio de un suspiro, viendo a un Blaine que esbozaba una resplandeciente sonrisa. - Te amo mucho. Te amo y amo verte así.

\- Nunca creí que me sentiría tan pleno y dichoso. Eso era algo que otros tenían, pero que parecía que me había sido negado o que estaba prohibido para mí. Las personas sólo me buscaban por interés, a nadie le importaba realmente. Todos amaban el concepto de Blaine Anderson, pero nadie me amaba a mí. El mundo veía al modelo que sonreía y posaba para las cámaras, la celebridad que tenía una vida de lujos y fiestas. Sin embargo no había quien pudiese ver lo que había detrás, o no les interesaba hacerlo. A nadie le importaba todo el dolor, la tristeza, el chico roto que luego de regresar de un evento en el que era aclamado, lloraba hasta quedarse dormido porque la soledad lo consumía.

Eres el único que vio la tristeza a través de la falsa sonrisa, y que se preocupó lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto.

\- Cariño… – Limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había empezado a formarse en el rostro de su prometido.

\- No necesitas decir nada. Tú llegaste, y a pesar de todo lo que hice y la manera en la que me comporté, me amaste.

Kurt le acunó el rostro suavemente y le susurró una y otra vez cuánto significaba para él.

Beso tras beso se fueron envolviendo en el cuerpo del otro hasta quedar acostados, dando y recibiendo amor, disfrutando del calor que emanaban y fundiéndose en las más perfectas sensaciones.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al día siguiente a Blaine le temblaba la pierna mientras veía con Kurt una película en la sala donde tenía instalada la pantalla de cine. Estaba realmente nervioso, lo cual podría parecer una situación irrisoria para alguien acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención a nivel mundial, sin embargo era algo inevitable. Conocer a la mamá de su pareja era una experiencia nueva para él. Nunca había pasado por una situación similar y no tenía idea de cómo resultarían las cosas.

El ojiazul le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer porque su mamá era una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa, sin embargo varias dudas lo asaltaban, como por ejemplo el hecho de que por muy buena que pudiese ser la mujer, seguramente no le gustaría que su hijo estuviese comprometido con una persona enferma, y no es que alguien le fuese a contar acerca de su situación, sin embargo no era un secreto lo desmejorado que se veía y su bajo peso.

¿O qué tal si sabía de la vida descarriada que tuvo y no aceptaba que un hombre de sus antecedentes estuviese a punto de casarse con su hijo? ¿Quién podría culparla? ¡Nadie!

\- Amor, si sigues moviendo así la pierna terminarás perforando el suelo.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿No será por mi mamá?

\- Honestamente, sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado? ¿Qué tal si piensa que no soy bueno para ti? ¿O si…?

\- Blaine, no sigas torturándote de esa manera. Te va a adorar, así que elimina todos esos pensamientos negativos.

\- Pero si por alguna razón no llegase a ser así y no me quisiera en tu vida… ¿Qué pasaría?

\- Le demostraría que está equivocada y que eres la persona indicada para mí.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo aunque ella se opusiese?

\- Sin importar lo que toda la población del mundo dijese, yo siento todo el amor que me das a diario y soy inmensamente feliz contigo, así que nada ni nadie me haría desistir de ser tu esposo.

\- Te amo. – Lo miró con ternura.

\- También te amo. – Le acarició el rostro y lo besó suavemente.

Una hermosa danza empezó bajo una melodía dulce que sus bocas ya conocían a la perfección, la cual continuó por un largo tiempo y sólo se detuvo ante la alarma del celular de Kurt.

A regañadientes el castaño fue soltando los rojos e hinchados labios que tanto amaba mientras que Blaine jadeaba en frustración al dejarlo ir.

\- Lo sé, yo también quisiera continuar… – dijo rozando su dedo por aquellos dulces labios de los que estuvo disfrutando, – pero el vuelo de mamá está por llegar y debo ir a recogerla.

\- Sí, entiendo.

\- ¿Listo, precioso? – Quinn apareció con una sonrisa luego de dar varios golpecitos en la puerta.

\- Sí, vamos. – Besó la frente de Blaine y le susurró un "nos vemos en un par de horas". Se levantó del cómodo sillón y miró a la chica. – Gracias por acompañarme.

\- No agradezcas, sabes cuánto quiero a Elizabeth, y será más que una alegría ir contigo. No la he visto en un largo tiempo.

Cuando los dos amigos salieron de la sala, el ojimiel detuvo la película y lanzó la cabeza hacia el respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos.

\- Hermanito, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? – Roger entró y se sentó a su lado.

\- Kurt y Quinn ya se fueron al aeropuerto.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no responde mi respuesta.

\- Voy a conocer a la mamá de Kurt… Estoy preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué? Entiendo que conocer a los futuros suegros produce algo de nervios, pero de ahí a estar intranquilo hay una gran diferencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado? ¿Y si no quiere que esté con Kurt?

\- Eres un gran ser humano, un hombre inteligente, dulce y muy carismático. Amas a Kurt, te preocupas por él, lo haces feliz.

\- Pero si sabe de mi pasado y no…

\- Blaine, lo acabas de decir, es el pasado, ya no importa, cambiaste y…

\- ¿Y si es como nuestros padres?

Roger frunció el ceño y su pecho sufrió un dolor punzante al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con sus progenitores. – No lo creo, Kurt ha estado hablando maravillas de ella. Estoy seguro que te va a amar.

El pelinegro suspiró. – Con que me acepte me conformo.

\- No tienes por qué conformarte. Eres una persona extraordinaria y mereces ser amado, grábate eso.

\- Gracias.

\- Sólo digo la verdad.

\- Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí.

\- Debí estar desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera debería haberte faltado. Hay tanto que hubiese sido distinto en tu vida si yo no…

\- Roger, ¿qué me dijiste hace un par de minutos? Eso pertenece al pasado y ya no importa. Estás aquí ahora y hemos vuelto a ser tan unidos como antes. Eres el único familiar que tengo al que le importo.

\- Te amo mucho hermanito.

\- También te amo. – Secó una lágrima solitaria que logró escapar de sus orbes dorados.

El mayor acortó el espacio y lo abrazó. – No quiero verte llorar nunca más.

\- No son lágrimas de tristeza.

\- Igual, prefiero verte sonreír. Todo debe ser felicidad, estás a dos días de tu boda.

Blaine sonrió y acarició el anillo en su dedo pensando lo poco que faltaba para unir su vida a su amado de manera legal. – Quiero ser un buen esposo y tener un matrimonio feliz.

\- Lo serás, no tengo la menor duda. Basta con ver la hermosa relación que llevas con Kurt. Y algún día también serás un gran papá.

\- ¡Eso nunca!

\- ¿Por qué? No digo pronto, pero en algún momento tú y Kurt querrán…

\- Eso no pasará. No sirvo para ser padre.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. Te he visto interactuando con la hija de Alan, y es maravilloso. Esa niña te adora.

\- Es diferente. Una cosa es compartir unos momentos con el hijo de alguien más, y otra es tener a un niño bajo tu cuidado y dependiendo de ti todo el tiempo.

\- ¿No te gustaría ver a unos pequeñitos…?

\- No nací para eso.

\- Creo que…

\- Es mejor que cambiemos de tema. – Dijo con total seriedad. – ¿Qué tal si ensayamos? Tenemos la casa para nosotros durante un par de horas por lo menos.

\- Bien. Apaga ese aparato, – señaló a la gran pantalla, – mientras tanto voy avanzando y alistando todo.

Durante noventa minutos estuvieron practicando una y otra vez hasta que el mayor de los hermanos dijo que era suficiente.

\- No sé si estoy listo. – Protestó el de los ojos avellana.

\- Claro que lo estás.

\- Pero me olvido de…

\- Es por los nervios, y mientras más estamos en esto, más te tensas. – Se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros suavemente. – Vamos, relájate. Saldrá bien, hermanito. Sólo tienes que dejar que tu corazón te guíe.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Creo que tienes razón. Empiezo a sentirme paranoico.

\- Respira y disfruta el momento. – Le guiñó el ojo.

\- Sí, bien… – Suspiró. – Hay que dejar todo como estaba para ir a preparar las cosas a la cocina.

El celular del pelinegro sonó con una notificación, y luego de revisar el mensaje, sus manos temblaron un poco.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Roger preocupado.

\- Era Kurt para avisarme que su mamá ya llegó.

\- Tenemos tiempo suficiente, cálmate. – Le palmeó la espalda.

La siguiente hora se sintió como una eternidad para el de rizos, quien no dejaba de caminar por toda la gran sala, mascullando un raudal de cosas.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que ya te habías relajado. – El mayor de los Anderson apareció con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- Lo intento, pero no puedo. Cuando creo que estoy tranquilo, otra ronda de dudas y preguntas llega a mi cabeza.

\- Quinn dice que la mamá de Kurt es la persona más dulce que ha conocido y que no tienes nada por qué preocuparte.

\- ¿Le contaste que estoy nervioso?

\- Ella me mandó un mensaje preguntándome qué tan frenético estabas… Al parecer te conoce bien.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina. – Necesito aplacarme.

\- Es lo que llevo diciéndote desde que se fueron. – Rodó los ojos y le subió el volumen al reproductor de música, moviéndose al suave compás de la melodía mientras bebía a tragos cortos de su copa.

Minutos después la puerta comenzó a abrirse, develando a un Kurt resplandeciente y muy sonriente. – ¡Bienvenida, mamá!

Una mujer alta, de constitución normal, cabellera castaña ondulada y enormes ojos azules se hizo presente. – ¡Éste lugar es enorme! ¡Y qué precioso! ¿Vives aquí sólo con tu novio?

\- Quinn y Roger también viven aquí.

\- ¿Roger? – Observaba todo con gran admiración y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica. – ¿Tu novio?

\- Así es. – Respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa al entrar a la casa. – Y es el hermano de Blaine también.

\- ¿Salen con dos hermanos? ¡Vaya!

\- ¿Qué tiene de particular?

\- De niños, Kurt y tú solían decir que al ser ustedes como hermanos, sería genial que al crecer sus parejas fuesen parientes también.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Había olvidado eso!

\- Yo también. – Dijo el de ojos claros con una sonrisita. – Voy a llevar tus cosas a la habitación, mamá.

\- Cuando me dijiste que la casa era grande y me podía quedar con ustedes sin ningún problema, no me imaginé que tanto.

El mayor de los hermanos caminó hacia ellos y Quinn fue melódicamente a tomarlo de la mano. – Cariño. – Le dio un pequeño beso y lo llevó más cerca de la mujer observándolos. – Ella es Elizabeth, la mamá de Kurt y mi segunda madre. – Miró a la señora y sonrió. – Él es Roger, mi novio.

Una pequeña plática se llevó a cabo luego del respectivo saludo. El castaño les sonrió a los pocos minutos y preguntó por su pareja. Cuando su cuñado le contestó que se encontraba en la cocina, se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Los ojos azules se abrieron con gran amplitud.

\- Necesitaba relajarme un poco. – Respondió el ex modelo, y continuó bebiendo el líquido rojo de la copa que sostenía en una mano.

Kurt se acercó muy molesto y trató de quitársela. – ¡No puedo creer que estés bebiendo, Blaine!

\- Un par de tragos no me hacen daño.

\- ¿Es una maldita broma? Porque no le encuentro la gracia.

\- Por favor, entiende que…

\- ¿Estás temblando? – Toda la rabia que había estado sintiendo fue reemplazada por incertidumbre y preocupación. Colocó su mano sobre la de su prometido, y éste presionó con fuerza la copa durante unos segundos antes de soltar su agarre, permitiendo que Kurt la tomase con la otra mano. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No quiero ser una decepción.

\- ¿Una decepción?

\- Sé lo importante que es tu mamá para ti.

\- Espera un segundo. ¿Estás así porque ella está aquí?

\- Como dije antes, no quiero decepcionar a nadie. No soy el mejor partido ni la clase de persona que alguien querría para su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Blaine, cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte como pareja, pero soy yo el afortunado.

\- Kurt…

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de presentarte ante mi mamá como mi prometido.

El pelinegro soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerró el espacio entre ellos, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño y lentamente fue escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste. – Realmente quiero agradarle.

\- Lo harás. Va a amarte, lo prometo. – Dejó la copa sobre el mesón y lo envolvió con sus brazos muy suavemente.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Está bien, tranquilo. – Le dio un beso a un costado de la cabeza. – Te aseguro que no hay ninguna razón para que te pongas nervioso ni estés inseguro.

\- ¿Podemos esperar unos minutos antes de salir?

\- Claro, amor. – Frotó una de sus manos en forma ascendente y descendente sobre la espalda de Blaine. – ¿Me cuentas por qué bebiste?

\- Estoy muy tenso. Demasiado en realidad.

\- El alcohol te hace daño.

\- Puedo beber un poco.

\- Es preferible que no lo hagas.

\- No voy a perderme como en el pasado. Ahora tengo control sobre mis actos.

\- Bien. – Suspiró. – Amm… ¿Cuánto…?

\- Sólo fueron dos copas, y la segunda ni siquiera la terminé… Es la que te di.

\- Ah… Bueno. – Respiró profundamente y le dio otro beso al costado de la cabeza.

Una vez que el ojimiel estuvo más relajado, salió de la cocina tomado de la mano de su pareja y juntos se dirigieron a la sala en donde se llevó a cabo la respectiva presentación.

\- Es un placer finalmente conocerte. – Elizabeth abrazó cálidamente al pelinegro, y éste luego de la sorpresa inicial, correspondió la acción.

Se sentía tan bien estar envuelto en esos brazos cálidos y protectores. Dicen que no hay como el abrazo de una madre, y aunque no era la suya, la sensación que le produjo fue abrumadora. Extrañaba aquel contacto maternal, y se perdió en el momento por unos segundos al tenerlo después de tantos años.

\- El placer es todo mío. – Le dio una pequeña sonrisa al separarse.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar. Después de unos minutos Elizabeth miró a su yerno y sonrió.

\- Cuando Kurt me dijo que el nombre de su novio era Blaine, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que se trataba del gran modelo Blaine Anderson. ¿Sabes? Admiro mucho tu trabajo y todo lo que has logrado a lo largo de tu carrera.

El ojimiel sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y eso era nuevo. Él no solía ruborizarse, pero de algún modo aquel halago era diferente. – Muchas gracias, señora…

\- Dime Elizabeth. Y no me agradezcas, estoy únicamente diciendo la verdad, me fascina todo lo que has hecho y cómo has mantenido tu carrera tan limpia y lejos de los escándalos.

\- Significa mucho para mí saberlo. Más de lo que podría imaginar. – Sintió que sus ojos picaban con las lágrimas que luchaban por acumularse.

\- Debes estar acostumbrado a que te lo digan, aunque te aseguro que soy muy sincera.

\- Yo también soy sincero al decirle lo mucho que significan sus palabras. – Su voz sonó algo quebrada.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! – Se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres muy dulce. – Le sonrió. – Me alegra saber que mi hijo va a casarse con un hombre tan tierno y sensible. Además de lo mucho que he notado que lo amas y lo feliz que lo haces. Kurt no dejó de hablar de ti durante el camino de regreso desde el aeropuerto, y es más que obvio cuan enamorado está… Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradece?

\- Por hacer a mi hijo feliz. Nunca lo había visto tan dichoso. Y como madre, es lo que más deseo.

\- Señora… Elizabeth, amo a Kurt con todas mis fuerzas, y él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Luego de varios minutos más de plática, la mujer de hermosa cabellera castaña le dio una ligera mirada a Blaine. – Sin ánimos de querer ser indiscreta, luces algo… diferente. Estás más delgado que en los comerciales o los carteles.

\- Mamá… – Kurt dijo entre dientes mientras hacía un gesto hacia ella.

\- Está bien, cariño. – Blaine le dio una mirada dulce y luego volvió a ver a la mujer sentada frente a él. – Estoy consciente de ello… He tenido problemas de salud.

\- ¡Oh! Espero no sea nada grave.

\- Es algo complicado, pero estoy en un tratamiento y las cosas van bien.

\- Saber eso es muy bueno. Deseo que te recuperes pronto.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Deja de darme las gracias, dulzura.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y todos estaban disfrutando de la velada. Roger regresó de la cocina llevando una charola de plata con varias copas, Quinn le siguió con algunos aperitivos.

\- ¿No bebes? – Preguntó la señora de Hummel al ex modelo al notar que no tenía nada en la mano cuando iban a hacer un pequeño brindis.

\- No puedo.

\- Claro, comprendo.

Kurt se acomodó junto a su promedito y le entregó un vaso con jugo, quedándose con otro igual, luego le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Te amo. – Susurró el de ojos como la miel.

\- También te amo.

Horas más tarde los futuros esposos yacían en su cama con las manos entrelazadas mientras conversaban.

\- Tu mamá es impresionante en todos los sentidos.

\- Lo es. – Sonrió. – Y está encantada contigo. – Le besó la mejilla. – Te prestó más atención a ti que a mí.

\- Exageras.

\- No lo creo, la escuchaste, eres el gran Blaine Anderson… – Se inclinó y le besó los labios. – Y mi mamá es tu fan.

\- Eso no lo esperaba, y fue muy halagador. Aunque…

\- Ella está feliz contigo, no sólo por tu carrera sino por ti, por la persona hermosa que eres.

Mimos y muchos besos fueron compartidos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En el transcurso de la madrugada Blaine se despertó, movió con cuidado el brazo que lo sostenía y se levantó procurando no hacer ruido. Luego de prepararse un té se dirigió hacia la sala de cine y se acomodó en uno de los asientos recogiendo las piernas, puso una película clásica y sostuvo la taza con ambas manos.

Dando tragos cortos observaba la pantalla sonriendo por momentos ante lo que se proyectaba en ella.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron suspirar y volvió a beber de su taza. – Quien seas, sólo pasa.

Un par de minutos después alguien se sentaba junto a él. – ¡Vaya que éste lugar es enorme!

Ante la voz femenina giró sorprendido la cabeza. – ¡Elizabeth!

\- Espero no estar interrumpiendo o…

\- No, no. En lo absoluto.

\- No podía dormir y empecé a caminar hasta que escuché ruido proveniente de aquí.

\- Yo tampoco podía dormir y quería relajarme. Ver películas me distrae.

\- Entiendo. ¿Nervioso por la boda?

\- Sí… Amm…

\- Eso es normal. Raro sería si no lo estuvieses.

\- Ah… Sí.

La ojiazul decidió no presionar por el momento, así que cambió de tema sutilmente. – ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho esa película.

\- A mí también.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos viendo la proyección y luego empezaron a hablar sobre la trama y los personajes durante un largo lapso, compartiendo algunas risas y opiniones hasta que un nuevo silencio se hizo presente.

Cuando el film terminó, Elizabeth observó a Blaine detenidamente. – ¿Qué te sucede? Tal vez es mi instinto pero puedo notar que algo te ocurre, y no está relacionado con los nervios prenupciales precisamente.

\- Ah… Bueno…

\- Estoy consciente de que nos conocimos hace unas horas, y comprendo que por lo tanto no tienes la confianza para contarme, sin embargo deberías hacerlo con alguien. Veo pesar en tu mirada.

La forma cariñosa y hasta maternal en la que aquella mujer de ojos azules que lo miraban con dulzura le estaba hablando, provocó todo un cúmulo de sensaciones en él, y por alguna razón sólo empezó a hablar…

\- Hubiera deseado que mis padres estuviesen presentes en mi boda, pero no será así porque ellos no me quieren.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Bueno, eso es más fácil que decir que me odian.

\- No es posible, eres…

\- Lo que ellos no quieren en un hijo. Detestan la carrera que elegí y piensan lo peor de mí por ende.

\- No es nada fácil ser modelo, hay mucho trabajo arduo y sacrificios detrás de ello. Esa es una de las razones por las que admiro todo lo que has logrado.

\- Para mis padres no es así. Creen que el modelaje está ligado al libertinaje, el sexo y la promiscuidad porque no hay otra manera de lograr las cosas. Pero no es cierto, jamás hice nada malo ni indebido. Trabajé tan duro, lo prometo.

Ella le quitó la taza, la colocó en el suelo y se acomodó hasta quedar de frente, y Blaine hizo lo mismo, luego lo tomó de ambas manos. – Te creo. Escucho la sinceridad en tu voz.

\- Ojalá ellos fueran como usted. Nunca van a cambiar de opinión respecto a mí… Aunque… sí tuve una vida promiscua. - ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Realmente le había dicho a la mamá de su prometido eso? Esperaba alguna reacción negativa, una mirada de desaprobación, tal vez un insulto, pero nada llegó. Sólo había silencio, sin embargo las cálidas manos seguían sosteniendo las suyas, entonces lo tomó como una señal para continuar. -

Como dije antes, todo lo que conseguí en mi carrera fue a base de esfuerzo, sacrificios y mucho trabajo. Pero en el ámbito personal todo se convirtió en un desastre…

Blaine le contó lo que había hecho, sin entrar en detalles ya que no había necesidad de ello, más no dejó nada de lado, y eso incluyó la forma en que conoció a Kurt y cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos desde el inicio y la manera en que fueron transformándose hasta llegar al punto de estar a un día de contraer matrimonio.

Elizabeth le soltó lentamente una mano y dirigió la suya hacia el rostro surcado en lágrimas, limpiándolas con cuidado. – Has pasado por mucho, cielo. No soy nadie para juzgarte, ya que todos atravesamos por situaciones difíciles y reaccionamos a ellas de distintas formas. A ti te tocó una vida complicada, pero todo eso es parte del pasado, y ahí es donde debe quedar. Ese ya no eres tú. – Lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos. – Me sorprende que me hayas hablado de ello. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No podía callar. Al comienzo estaba aterrado de que supiera acerca de lo que hice sin embargo, después de todas sus palabras, halagos y demás a lo largo del día, se sentía mal guardar silencio. Sólo quise ser honesto.

\- Blaine, todo lo que te dije sobre tu carrera y lo mucho que te admiro, no ha cambiado. Te convertiste en alguien grande a base de dedicación y esfuerzo constante, ¿cierto? – Él asintió levemente. – Por lo tanto sigo admirando al increíble modelo.

En cuanto al ser humano que eres, llevo sólo unas horas de conocerte, y no me has decepcionado en lo absoluto ni por un instante. Al comienzo te noté algo tímido y hasta un poco incómodo, pero después fuiste mostrándote tal cual eres: un hombre encantador que posee muchas virtudes.

Confieso que cuando mi hijo me dijo que tenía un novio con el que se iba a casar, me preocupé porque no lo conocía, y como madre me angustiaba la persona con la que él quería compartir su vida, porque a veces el amor ciega. Y entonces el momento llegó, Kurt me presentó a su prometido, y conforme lo fui tratando me di cuenta de que era una persona extraordinaria, los observé juntos interactuando, compartiendo sonrisas, la forma en la que se trataban el uno al otro, y vi un gran amor entre los dos, la complicidad y la confianza que se logra con el tiempo, había dicha y muchas otras cosas que me encantaron. Entonces supe que mi hijo había elegido a la persona correcta.

Es imposible no notar como sus ojos brillan cuando te mira, tanto como los tuyos cuando lo ves.

Y ahora que conozco tu historia, sé exactamente la clase de persona que eres. Eres muy valiente en realidad, porque no es fácil asumir las cosas en las que nos equivocamos o con las que no estamos conformes y trabajar en ellas para corregirlas o cambiarlas. Tú lo hiciste, dejaste todo lo que te hacía daño y empezaste a luchar por buscar tu felicidad y un nuevo comienzo. Eso es digno de admiración para mí.

Estoy feliz por tu cambio de vida, y porque seas parte de mi familia ahora.

Ante eso, el ojimiel soltó un pequeño sonido y se inclinó como buscando un abrazo, pero sin saber si era lo correcto, hasta que los delgados brazos se enroscaron en su cuerpo atrayéndolo, y él busco consuelo en aquel mágico calor.

\- Muchas personas suelen decir no llores, no vale la pena, más yo creo que es mejor sacarlo de tu sistema, dejarlo ir, así que no te reprimas ni contengas nada. – Le acarició la espalda. – Sé que no soy tu madre, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti cuando sea que lo necesites.

Blaine lloró alrededor de diez minutos, y eso fue suficiente para estar bien. Se sentía liberado, ligero de algún modo, y no se arrepentía de haber abierto su corazón.

\- Usted es tan buena y comprensiva. – Dijo aún con su rostro enterrado en el hombro de la mujer. – Kurt heredó toda la bondad y dulzura de usted sin duda alguna.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por un par de minutos más y después el pelinegro se acomodó y le sonrió. – No tengo palabras para expresar lo que estoy sintiendo. Gracias es tan poco, pero no sé qué más decir.

\- No hace falta que digas nada. – Le acarició el rostro.

El ex modelo apagó la pantalla, las luces y salieron de la sala, topándose con los rayos del sol que iluminaban el lugar. – ¡Vaya! ¡El tiempo pasó muy rápido!

\- Deberías ir a descansar un poco.

\- No tengo sueño. Pero usted debería…

\- No, cielo. Voy a preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo me vendría bien algo de ayuda.

\- No soy bueno en la cocina, pero si no le importa mi torpeza, me encantaría.

Mientras preparaban los alimentos para todos, Blaine le indicó varias veces que no podía comer tal o cual cosa por lo que Elizabeth terminó preguntando en un tono suave si se debía a su problema de salud, y él le contó lo que sucedía.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, los dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. La mujer de frondosa cabellera decidió tomar un baño caliente antes de bajar. Por su lado Blaine se acostó y abrazó a su pareja, disfrutando de su calor y aspirando aquel aroma que le fascinaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Hummel frotándose los ojos.

\- Te amo mucho.

El castaño somnoliento lo abrazó, apegándose a su cuerpo. – También te amo.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Si? – Frotó su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro

\- Quiero que sepas dos cosas importantes. Primero, me alegra que tu mamá esté aquí. Ella es única. Segundo, soy feliz.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo miró dulcemente. – Me encanta escucharte decir eso.

Blaine capturó los labios de su amado de forma lenta y delicada, disfrutando segundo a segundo de las sensaciones producidas. Al separarse suspiró. – Realmente soy muy feliz.


	50. Cap 49: Momentos de Ensueño

_Saludos a todas y todos. Hoy les traigo una actualización extensa, que de hecho tuve que cortar y dejar la otra parte para el siguiente capítulo._

 ** _Aquí hay una canción incluida, pero como FF no permite agregar audios, dejo el link en el grupo de facebook._**

 ** _Al llegar a ese punto de la historia, sólo pónganle reproducir y continúen con la lectura._**

 _Alisten sus pañuelos y disfruten la actualización._

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a María Soledad Rodríguez. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Amiga Querida!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 49:**

 **"Momentos de Ensueño"**

* * *

.

El tan ansiado día había llegado y Blaine se encontraba junto a la piscina de su casa, jugando con sus dedos. Roger se sentó a su lado y cruzó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien hermanito?

El pelinegro lo miró y sonrió con suavidad— Sí, lo estoy. Algo nervioso, pero todo bien. ¿Es tonto estar nervioso? Kurt y yo vivimos juntos, la experiencia no será nueva, sin embargo siento cosas que no puedo explicar.

\- Aun cuando hayan vivido juntos, el contraer matrimonio es como una nueva faceta, un nuevo paso en su relación. Así que es normal que estés nervioso. Pero una vez que veas a Kurt, los nervios pasarán.

\- Espero ansioso el momento, y que le guste lo que planeé.

\- Puedes estar seguro que así será. Cada detalle es simplemente perfecto.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con todo.

\- Fue un gusto. Gracias a ti por hacerme parte de tus planes.

\- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí… No sólo hoy sino en mi vida en general.

\- Sería imposible no estarlo. Eres mi hermano favorito. —Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

Blaine sonrió también y le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro. —También eres mi hermano favorito. —Un corto silencio se presentó hasta que un suspiro se produjo—

¿Sabes? No creí que un día amaría tanto a alguien como para querer contraer matrimonio. Y aquí estoy, completamente enamorado y contando los minutos que faltan para poder estar casado con Kurt.

\- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te ame tanto como tú a él. Mereces toda la felicidad, hermanito.

Con un nuevo suspiro el ex modelo bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover un pie dentro del agua, haciendo pequeños círculos— Me hubiera gustado que nuestros padres compartiesen éste momento conmigo.

\- Blaine...

\- Sé que es una absurda ilusión. Ellos... —Negó con la cabeza— Ya no importa. —Elevó los hombros ligeramente— De todos modos nunca creí que alguien de la familia volvería a mi lado, así que estoy muy feliz y agradecido de tenerte.

\- Y yo estoy más que agradecido porque me perdonaras y me dieras la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida nuevamente. —Cerró el espacio entre ellos— Te amo mucho.

Blaine lo abrazó y sonrió— También te amo... Gracias por volver.

\- Nunca debí alejarme.

\- Estás aquí, y para mí eso es lo que cuenta.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio abrazados. No era necesario decir nada más porque sus almas se encontraban en sintonía.

Mientras tanto, desde una ventana los hermanos eran observados.

\- Me siento mal de que sus padres no estén aquí en éste día. —Kurt suspiró— Aunque diga que no le importa, sé que en el fondo es así.

\- Debe ser difícil para él. —Elizabeth llevó una mano hacia su pecho— Pero al menos tiene a su hermano.

\- Eso sí. —Se mordió el labio— Aunque al comienzo las cosas entre Roger y yo no marcharon de la mejor manera, me alegra tanto que se diera cuenta de su error y decidiera buscar a Blaine. —Sonrió al ver el momento que los Anderson compartían— Fue un proceso largo y complejo tanto para ellos como para nosotros, más reconozco que se esforzó mucho hasta lograr entender y encajar en todo.

No estoy seguro si encajar es realmente la palabra correcta, pero a lo que me refiero es a que se integró a la vida de Blaine, aprendió sus horarios para las medicinas, lo que le hacía bien y mal, lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él... y lo sigue haciendo.

\- Se nota lo mucho que lo quiere.

\- Ahora puedo verlo, porque antes para mí no era más que un cretino. Cuando llegó ni siquiera sabía cómo acercarse a él, mamá. Y Blaine no se sentía a gusto en su presencia, sin embargo todo fue cambiando con el tiempo.

\- Eso es realmente bueno. Él necesita a alguien de su familia a su lado. —Respiró profundamente— Aún no logro entender lo que sus padres hicieron, ni que se hayan mantenido en esa posición después de tantos años.

Tal vez al comienzo se enojaron por lo que Blaine quería para su vida, no son los primeros ni los únicos en no estar de acuerdo con las elecciones de sus hijos, pero de ahí a echarlo de la casa y hacer de cuenta que no existe es... —Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza— Simplemente no lo comprendo. ¿Cómo puede haber personas capaces de rechazar de esa manera a su propia sangre, a alguien que es una parte de ellos?

\- Existen, y es lamentable.

\- Yo jamás podría. Me he enojado contigo por ciertas situaciones, y mucho. Pero jamás podría sacarte de mi vida. Te amo demasiado.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, mamá. —Se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó— Soy tan afortunado de tenerte.

\- Mi niño precioso. Soy dichosa de que seas mi hijo. —Le besó la mejilla— Y me alegra que tú y Blaine se encontraran.

\- A mí también. Cuando lo conocí jamás pensé que estaría a unas horas de casarme con él.

\- La situación era complicada entre ustedes, y él era una persona diferente.

\- Sé que conoces la historia, pero te aseguro que no puedes imaginar todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí. No hay punto de comparación entre el Blaine del pasado y el que es ahora.

\- Tengo una idea bastante clara, pero obviamente nunca será lo mismo a haberlo conocido antes.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. Y te agradezco que no lo juzgues, y que por el contrario lo hayas aceptado y seas tan buena con él.

\- Blaine es muy dulce, es imposible no quererlo, además de ser la persona a la que amas y que te ama.

\- Papá no lo ve así. Él se quedó con la imagen del pasado sin importar que le dijera lo mucho que cambió y lo feliz que soy a su lado.

\- Tu padre es cabeza dura. Hablé con él ayer, y sigo sin creer que no vaya a venir a la boda.

\- Duele. Realmente duele que no vaya a estar presente. Y eso me lleva a enfocarme inevitablemente en la situación de Blaine, y no dejo de pensar en lo que debe ser para él.

\- Cariño... —Le acarició el cabello— Me gustaría poder hacer algo. Tal vez si hablo con ellos.

\- Agradezco tus intenciones, mamá, pero sólo conseguirás pasar un mal momento. Roger fue a buscarlos, y los resultados fueron nulos.

\- Quizá una plática de madre a madre surja efecto.

\- No quiero sonar negativo, pero dudo mucho que la Sra. Anderson reaccione. —Se alejó varios pasos— Y para ser honesto, hay un sentimiento ambiguo en mí porque no quiero verlos.

\- Bueno, es comprensible que por la forma en que...

\- No, no sólo es el que sigan molestos lo que me tiene así, sino el que dijeran que Blaine merece estar enfermo porque él mismo se lo buscó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué clase de padres...? Es... No tengo palabras... Para Blaine debió ser horrible saber que...

\- No lo sabe. No tiene idea de que Roger fue a hablar con ellos.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Eso era lo mejor. No queríamos que se ilusionara tal vez en vano. Y al final resultó mejor de esa manera, porque no dudo que le hubiese afectado mucho.

Varios golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta y Elizabeth abrió a una Quinn que perdió su sonrisa al ver el rostro agestado de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Oh Kurt, no me digas que tienes dudas sobre la boda o que...

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca! Estoy más que seguro de ello.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mamá y yo hablábamos de Blaine y sus padres.

\- ¡Ah! Bien... Amm... Pienso que es mejor dejar eso de lado. Hoy debe ser un día feliz, sin embargo luces como si te estuviesen obligando a hacer esto.

\- Quinn tiene razón. No tiene caso amargarte o ponerte mal por aquella situación. —La mujer se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó de la mano— Éste día es para ser felices y celebrar.

\- Sí. Es verdad. Más no dejo de pensar en Blaine.

\- Me pasa lo mismo. —Afirmó la rubia— Sin embargo, él está contento, y Roger se encargará de mantenerlo así. Lo que me lleva al motivo por el que estoy aquí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tú y yo —se enganchó del brazo del castaño— tenemos una sesión en el spa dentro de una hora, por lo que debemos irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

\- Lo había olvidado.

\- Yo no. Así que nos vamos. Debes lucir espléndido para tu futuro esposo.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente— Mi esposo... Me gusta tanto como suena.

\- Bueno, vayan entonces. No hay que perder más tiempo.

\- Conversar contigo no es perder el tiempo, mamá.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Le sonrió— Ve a relajarte, y ya no pienses en nada que te afecte de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Qué hay de Blaine?

\- Te lo dije. —Respondió su mejor amiga— Roger se encargará de él. Ahora vamos, el spa nos espera.

кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε

\- ¿A un spa? —El rostro de Blaine era de total sorpresa.

\- Así es hermanito. Necesitas relajarte y lucir muy bien para tu boda, así que sube a cambiarte para poder irnos.

\- Ah... bien. Por qué no, hace mucho que no voy a uno.

\- Perfecto. Estaré en mi habitación esperándote.

Minutos más tarde la puerta de Roger sonaba, y éste abría con una gran sonrisa.

\- Estoy listo.

\- Ya nos vamos, pero pasa primero un minuto.

\- Seguro.

\- Siéntate.

\- Pensé que nos iríamos enseguida.

\- Sí, lo haremos. —Escribió algo rápido en su celular.

\- Si estás ocupado podemos...

\- No lo estoy, es sólo un minuto. —Miró su teléfono con ansiedad.

Blaine suspiró y se sentó en silencio observando a su hermano. Luego de varios segundos colocó una mano sobre su pierna y con la otra empezó a tamborilear sobre la cama.

\- Es obvio que esperas una llamada o que te respondan el mensaje, y...

Roger levantó una mano como para indicarle que no continuase— Relájate y dame...

\- Un minuto... Eso es lo que no dejas de repetir, pero no veo que hagas nada más que mirar tu teléfono.

\- La paciencia es una maravillosa virtud que se debe cultivar.

Blaine rodó los ojos y colocó una mano sobre la otra, sintiendo sin querer el anillo que reposaba sobre su dedo, y automáticamente sonrió, olvidándose de lo que sea que su hermano estuviese tramando.

Acariciaba el anillo, llenándose de recuerdos que lo tenían ausente de la realidad, suspirando y sintiéndose completamente enamorado.

El sonido del celular y un gritito de Roger emocionado lo trajeron de vuelta, haciendo que mirase con curiosidad al hombre parado frente a él.

\- Sí... Sí... Aquí está... Ya te lo paso. —Sonrió ampliamente— Blaine, es para ti. —Extendió el brazo.

El de cabellera rizada frunció el ceño al no entender lo que ocurría, y contempló el aparato varios segundos antes de tomarlo— ¿Quién es?

\- Contesta y lo sabrás.

Con un suspiro llevó el dispositivo hacia su oreja, sin tener la menor idea de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- ¿H-hola?_

 _\- ¿Blaine?_

 _\- Sí. ¿Quién es?_

 _\- Soy Allison._

 _\- ¿A-A... Allison?_ —Su garganta se cerró con el gran nudo que se formó en ella— _¿Es... es una... broma?_ —Preguntó con gran dificultad.

 _\- Claro que no_. —Respiró profundamente— _Sé que no tuvimos la mejor relación, y que la mayor parte del tiempo fui una niña malcriada y caprichosa... Pero el tiempo pasa y uno va cambiando._

 _\- ¿Allison?_

 _\- Entiendo que esto no es fácil de asimilar, y menos por teléfono... Nos debemos una gran charla porque hay mucho que decir. Sin embargo, necesitaba tanto localizarte aunque sea de ésta manera y..._ —Su voz se quebró— _y afortunadamente Roger está ahí contigo. No pensé que te encontraría así de fácil._

 _\- Allison.._. —Lágrimas rodaban sin control por su rostro.

 _\- Leí sobre tu boda en el periódico, y aunque no puedo estar a tu lado como me gustaría, tienes que saber lo feliz que estoy de que encontraras a alguien con quien compartir tu vida._

 _\- Ah... yo..._

 _\- Sé que de niños éramos muy unidos y que conforme crecí ya no fui la mejor hermana, pero te quiero, te quiero mucho, y te juro que estoy feliz por ti._

Blaine soltó el teléfono y empezó a llorar copiosamente. Roger se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Poco después tomó el dispositivo y le indicó a la chica que el ojimiel estaba muy impactado y necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde el mayor de los hermanos le explicaba que él no tuvo nada que ver en eso y que Allison realmente lo había contactado tan sólo un día atrás, y hasta él se había sorprendido. "Desde que hablamos no ha dejado de preguntar por ti", confesó.

Le tomó diez minutos aproximadamente al pelinegro procesar todo y juntar sus pedazos antes de tener el valor de marcar el número que para él había sido desconocido durante muchos años.

 _\- Allison..._

 _\- Blaine... Por un momento temí que no llamarías._

 _\- Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque te amo. Porque aunque yo era caprichosa, tú siempre fuiste un buen hermano conmigo. Porque tengo los mejores recuerdos de ti._

 _Hay tanto que necesito decirte... Nunca fue nada personal... Me alejé de Roger también, y por supuesto de nuestros padres ya que no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas con ellos... Aun así entiendo si estás dolido o molesto conmigo por lo que sucedió._

 _Es... No es una plática para tener por teléfono._

 _\- No sé qué decir._ —Se mordió el labio— _Yo..._

 _\- Podríamos empezar por vernos... Si quieres, claro... Cualquiera que sea tu decisión la entenderé y..._

 _\- Sí quiero._

La chica soltó un sollozo— _Bien... Gracias... Ah... Tenemos que acordar una fecha..._

 _\- Sí... sí._

 _\- Amm... Blaine... ¿Podemos cambiar a una video llamada?_

El ex modelo temblaba. No había visto a la chica desde que sus padres lo sacaron de la casa. Su respiración se volvió algo dificultosa hasta que sintió la mano de Roger sobre la suya, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba tan feliz de tener a su hermano nuevamente, y quería a su hermana también. No era algo que admitiría, pero anhelaba recuperar a toda su familia.

Luego de soltar el aire retenido, presionó el teléfono con algo de fuerza contra su oreja, como si realizar ese movimiento le infundiese seguridad— _Dame unos segundos._

 _\- Seguro._ —Su voz sonó esperanzada.

Blaine cortó la llamada y respiró varias veces para calmarse y armarse de valor.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Roger intrigado.

\- Quiere hacer una video llamada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso sería fantástico! Si gustas te dejo espacio para que hablen tranquilos.

\- No. No te vayas. Quédate por favor.

\- Seguro. —Sonrió— Yo... tampoco la he visto en mucho tiempo.

Blaine respiró profundamente y activó la función de video al momento de marcar. Poco después una mujer apareció frente a la pantalla. Le tomó varios segundos reconocerla, pero ahí estaba esa adolescente a la que vio por última vez tiempo atrás.

 _\- Allison..._

 _\- ¡Blaine!_

La plática, en la cual fue incluido Roger, duró varios minutos y en ella acordaron una fecha en la que se reunirían.

\- Hay algo más que quiero contarles. —Sonrió emocionada— _Tienen una sobrina de tres años._

 _\- ¿Qué?_ —Ambos hermanos exclamaron sorprendidos.

 _\- Su nombre es Sarah, y aunque no los conoce en persona, los quiere y ansía verlos._

 _\- ¿Sabe de mí?_ —Preguntó el pelinegro con duda.

 _\- Claro que sí. Sarah sabe que tiene dos tíos maravillosos a los que ha visto en fotos y videos. Así que cuando vaya, la llevaré conmigo. Y otra cosa, admira mucho a su tío el modelo._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Aunque estás retirado, supongo al menos, eres muy famoso, Blaine. Y aquí salieron tantos comerciales tuyos en la televisión, afiches, anuncios en las revistas, y demás, y tengo todo guardado y grabado. Un día estaba viendo uno de esos comerciales y Sarah te reconoció. Fue increíble la expresión de su rostro, y luego cuando gritó "tío Blaine"... Estará tan feliz cuando te conozca._

El ex modelo se quedó perplejo. Tenía una sobrina... Alguna vez llegó a pensar que se quedaría solo por el resto de su vida, y ahora su familia estaba creciendo. Varias lágrimas rodaron una vez más por su rostro a la vez que una sonrisa se extendía.

Después de unos minutos más, finalmente se despidieron con Allison llorando y deseándole lo mejor en su matrimonio. Y como adicional le pidió a Roger que filmase todo, a lo que éste le contestó que habría un equipo de profesionales encargados de capturar cada detalle, y él le haría llegar una copia a la brevedad posible.

Al terminar la llamada el pelinegro empezó a llorar por la mezcla de emociones que lo embargaban en ese instante, pero logró calmarse en el abrazo de su hermano.

\- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Todavía no creo que Allison llamara... Es como un regalo de bodas o algo así.

\- Lo sé, a mí también me tiene sorprendido, pero lo mereces tanto, hermanito. Mereces cada sonrisa que aparece en tu rostro, y el amor de todos los que te rodean.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Las horas pasaron veloces y el momento había llegado. Blaine estaba cerca del espejo jugando con sus manos debido a los nervios.

\- ¿Estás listo?

Aquella voz lo hizo voltear, y asintió suavemente— Sí, más que listo.

\- Kurt también. —Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa— Y está igual de nervioso que tú.

\- ¿Lo está?

\- Sí. Nunca se había puesto así, ni tampoco lo había visto tan feliz. —Se acercó y lo tomó de las manos— Gracias por amarlo como lo haces y darle tanta dicha.

\- Soy yo quien está agradecido con la vida por haberlo puesto en mi camino. El amor y la felicidad que Kurt me da son incomparables. —Ambos sonrieron.

\- Luces guapísimo y te ves radiante.

\- Creo que nunca me había sentido mejor.

Elizabeth le acarició el rostro, y Blaine cerró los ojos ante el toque— Me alegra mucho que sea así. Verte bien es maravilloso. —Los ojos como la miel se llenaron de lágrimas— No dulzura, no llores.

\- Estoy feliz. No son lágrimas de tristeza. —Gimió— He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, y he pagado por ello de diferentes formas, pero...

\- No pienses en eso, cariño. Recuerda que pertenece al pasado.

\- Lo sé, lo que iba a decir es que estoy realmente agradecido porque a pesar de todo, la vida está dándome tantas bendiciones con las que jamás soñé. Lo mejor es que me trajo a Kurt, quien es todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, y soy yo el afortunado de tener su amor.

Y como si fuera poco, ahora la tengo a usted que representa para mí más de lo imagina.

Elizabeth le secó las lágrimas— Estoy orgullosa de ti, de quien eres y de todo lo que has superado. Además, eres también todo lo que deseé para mi hijo, y como te dije el otro día, estoy y estaré para lo que necesites.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios— ¿Puedo... puedo abrazarla?

\- No tienes que preguntar. Ven aquí, encanto.

\- Gracias por aceptarme.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. —Lo sostuvo con más fuerza— No más lágrimas, quiero verte feliz siempre.

\- Estamos todos listos. —Roger se asomó, y sonrió por la escena. Le gustaba tanto Elizabeth, era una mujer muy dulce que emanaba amor y una energía maravillosa. No podía pedir una mejor suegra para su hermano— Kurt la espera.

\- Enseguida voy. —Al separarse, le dio una mirada tierna a Blaine— Nos vemos en unos minutos, hijo. —Aquella palabra lo hizo estremecer, y sólo pudo asentir— Te quiero. —Le besó la mejilla, y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- No llores más hermanito. —Le acomodó la corbata y el traje— Una nueva vida te espera junto al hombre que amas. Debes sonreír todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro suspirando giró para mirarse en el espejo y limpiar su rostro. Roger colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de éste, dándoles un apretón suave.

Mientras tanto Elizabeth avanzaba por el ancho corredor hasta llegar a la otra sala donde se encontraba Kurt— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó al entrar y verlo caminando en círculos con algo en la mano.

\- Es hermosa. —Respondió extendiendo la mano para que tomara el objeto.

La mujer sujetó la invitación y la observó con un gran brillo en los ojos— Lo es. —Respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Estás listo?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Con Blaine. Tenía que ir a verlo.

\- Gracias por ser tan buena con él. —Sonrió— Eres la mejor.

\- No es nada que no haría por uno de mis hijos. —Enganchó su brazo con el del castaño— ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, quiero ver lo que Blaine planeó. Pero sobre todo, deseo verlo. —Suspiró— Deseo tanto que ya sea mi esposo.

\- Te puedo decir que el lugar es hermoso al igual que cada detalle en donde se refleja todo su amor por ti.

\- No puedo esperar más.

\- Créeme, la espera valdrá cada segundo.

\- Lo amo tanto, mamá.

\- Lo sé, y también sé que él te ama de igual manera... Ustedes van a ser muy felices juntos.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Con cada paso que daba, sus nervios se volvían más grandes. ¿Estaba en realidad preparado para el matrimonio? ¿Sería un buen esposo? Al llegar al punto de entrada, su respiración se volvió irregular.

\- Blaine, cálmate. Te estás poniendo pálido.

\- ¿Y si no sirvo para esto, Roger?

\- ¿No sirves para qué? —Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos— Hermanito, amas a Kurt y él te ama. Los dos desean unirse en matrimonio y envejecer juntos. ¿O es que dudas poder estar sólo con él por el resto de tu vida?

\- No. Claro que no. Quiero más que nada pasar toda mi vida a su lado.

\- Entonces respira y relájate. Todo va a salir muy bien... Y serás un esposo maravilloso.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Estoy seguro. Ahora cálmate porque tu pareja acaba de llegar.

Del otro lado del salón Kurt se acomodaba en su posición junto a su madre, y se preocupó al notar que algo pasaba con el amor de su vida.

\- Algo le ocurre a Blaine, mamá.

\- Son los nervios.

\- ¿Y si se arrepintió?

\- Lo dudo. Ese hermoso hombre que está ahí al frente te ama con todo su corazón.

Kurt no dejaba de observar la escena, y el no saber qué le sucedía a su prometido, lo tenía angustiado, hasta que finalmente Roger se ubicó a un lado y vio lo precioso que éste lucía. Su rostro, aunque mostraba cierto nerviosismo, estaba resplandeciente.

No perdió ningún detalle, desde los rizos que hasta el día anterior llevaba largos y ahora estaban cortos y muy bien peinados manteniendo su forma, hasta el traje negro que le quedaba perfecto, el cual resaltaba con un pequeño ramillete en la solapa.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, alejando cualquier temor y reemplazándolo con mucho amor.

Blaine miró al frente, y se congeló en el acto. Kurt era el hombre más bello del mundo, y lo amaba con locura. Su cabellera castaña lucía impecable y la manera en la que estaba peinada realzaba las facciones de su rostro. El traje negro, un poco más oscuro que el suyo, resaltaba la espléndida anatomía que poseía, y estaba adornado con una flor.

Sentía tantas cosas en su interior en ese momento, que tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo y tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba hasta que los dos dejasen de existir y renaciesen, sin separar sus labios aun en esa nueva vida.

Azul y miel se cruzaron y se fundieron en un mismo sentir. Fue como un llamado de sus almas confirmando que se pertenecían la una a la otra. Ambos sonrieron, y esperaron la señal.

Una voz indicó que los novios entrarían al mismo tiempo desde los dos extremos del salón con una canción que Blaine había elegido y que estaba dedicada a Kurt.

\- ¿Qué canción es? —Preguntó Elizabeth emocionada.

\- No tengo la menor idea.

Los acordes comenzaron a sonar, y el corazón de Kurt martilló con más fuerza al reconocer la melodía. Blaine se la había cantado al oído mientras bailaban en una de sus primeras citas.

.

 _Tengo que tomar algo de tiempo,_

 _algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas._

.

Los dos empezaron a caminar del brazo de sus familiares.

.

 _Mejor leo entre líneas_

 _en caso de que lo necesite cuando sea mayor._

Sus sonrisas se volvían más amplias conforme avanzaban, y sus miradas no se apartaban de la del otro.

.

 _Ahora ésta montaña que debo subir_

 _se siente como un mundo sobre mis hombros._

 _A través de las nubes veo el brillo del amor_

 _que me mantiene caliente mientras la vida se vuelve más fría_.

.

Suspiros y los latidos acelerados de dos corazones enmarcaban aquel mágico momento que estaba siendo capturado por varias cámaras y las miradas felices de quienes formaban parte de la vida de la pareja.

.

 _En mi vida ha habido dolor y angustia,_

 _no sé si pueda enfrentarlo de nuevo._

 _No puedo detenerme ahora, he viajado muy lejos_

 _para cambiar ésta vida solitaria._

.

Llegaron al centro del salón y se detuvieron sin dejar de mirarse.

.

 _Quiero saber lo que es el amor._

.

Roger se ubicó a un costado, tal como le correspondía como padrino. Elizabeth fue a sentarse, y el lugar junto a Kurt fue tomado por Quinn.

.

 _Quiero que me enseñes._

.

Mientras la canción continuaba las palabras golpearon a Blaine, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

.

 _Quiero sentir lo que es el amor._

 _Sé que puedes enseñarme._

.

Kurt dio unos cuantos pasos más, cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

.

 _Tengo que tomar algo de tiempo,_

 _algo de tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor._

.

Las blancas manos se posaron sobre el rostro salpicado por un cristalino sentimiento, retirando la humedad con sus dedos.

.

 _No me queda nada para esconder,_

 _parece que el amor finalmente me ha encontrado._

.

Los orbes azules se nublaron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

.

 _En mi vida ha habido dolor y angustia,_

 _no sé si pueda enfrentarlo de nuevo._

.

Blaine gimeó suavemente y Kurt juntó sus frentes. Ambos cerraron los ojos y el mundo desapareció, siendo los dos lo único que existía mientras sus alientos rebotaban sobre los labios del otro.

.

 _No puedo detenerme ahora, he viajado muy lejos_

 _para cambiar ésta vida solitaria._

.

\- Siempre te amaré. —Susurró el castaño.

\- Hasta mi último aliento de vida voy a amarte.

.

 _Quiero saber lo que es el amor._

 _Quiero que me enseñes._

.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente, viendo toda la verdad y lo que habían buscado en la mirada que recibían rebosante de amor.

.

 _Quiero sentir lo que es el amor._

 _Sé que puedes enseñarme._

.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce, perfecto, tan etéreo que fue coreado por un "aaa..." de los presentes, pero que ellos no escucharon porque el único sonido que llenaba sus oídos era el de sus almas abrazándose.

.

 _Quiero saber lo que es el amor._

 _Quiero que me enseñes._

.

Al separarse sonrieron y suspiraron, tomándose de las manos, sintiendo que finalmente habían llegado a casa.

.

 _Quiero sentir lo que es el amor._

 _Sé que puedes enseñarme._

.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, trayendo finalmente a la realidad a la enamorada pareja, quien sonrió sonrojada.

\- Le doy las gracias a nuestro maravilloso cantante por su increíble interpretación. —Dijo Roger emocionado— Y luego de ésta hermosa demostración de lo que el corazón puede hacer, ya que éste par de tortolitos nos ignoraron por completo, —todos rieron— estoy feliz de darles la bienvenida y las gracias por estar aquí en éste día. Cada uno de ustedes ha sido testigo de alguna manera del amor que Blaine y Kurt se profesan.

Nos encontramos junto a dos personas que se aman, se respetan, se admiran y apoyan mutuamente. Dos seres que son el complemento ideal para el otro porque nacieron hechos a la medida perfecta.

Ellos han superado todas las pruebas que la vida les ha puesto, y déjenme decirles que no han sido nada fáciles, sin embargo, el lazo que tienen es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos a flote sin importar que tan dura haya sido la tormenta que atravesaron.

Kurt le apretó la mano a Blaine, y éste le acarició el dorso mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

\- Te amo. —Susurró el ojimiel, recibiendo un "te amo más" como respuesta.

\- Y aunque es un privilegio para mí poder dirigirles unas cuantas palabras, debo ahora darle paso al ministro que oficiará la boda.

Muchas gracias, Roger. —Dijo el hombre de rostro amable— El matrimonio es la unión sagrada de dos personas que se aman, y que en nombre de ese amor trabajan en conjunto para que así su relación no sólo se mantenga firme a través de los años sino que crezca y se vuelva inquebrantable.

El matrimonio se trata de dos almas que eligen amarse y volver a enamorarse día a día, aun a través de los momentos más complicados, porque el matrimonio es un compromiso para toda la vida.

Y con ésta pequeña pero poderosa reflexión, ha llegado el momento de escuchar los votos de los novios.

La feliz pareja se miró a los ojos y sostuvo con más fuerza el agarre de sus manos. Blaine respiró profundamente y le regaló a su amado una sonrisa sincera.

\- Kurt, mi amor, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Sé que siempre te lo digo, pero no puedo evitarlo porque es mi mayor y absoluta verdad. —Suspiró— A tu lado la vida cobró un nuevo significado permitiéndome comprender lo equivocado que estaba y como aún había esperanza para mí.

Atravesamos juntos por todo un tornado con el caos y la desesperación que deja a su paso, sin embargo, no cambiaría ni un sólo día desde que te conocí, porque cada una de esas experiencias fue la que nos acercó de diferentes maneras y que nos llevó con el tiempo a enamorarnos.

Cuando te conocí sentí algo que no me había pasado con nadie, algo que no podía explicar ni lograba descifrar, porque estaba completamente cegado por mi estupidez, y eso no me permitía ver más allá ni reconocer lo que la vida me ofrecía.

A vista de cualquier persona, mi vida era perfecta, llena de las mejores cosas, de éxito, dinero, fama, y todo lo que muchos anhelan, sin embargo, la realidad era muy distinta ya que vivía rodeado de una soledad que me estaba matando lentamente, una soledad que me consumía, y que sólo tú fuiste capaz de llenar.

Kurt, con tu nobleza me ayudaste a aceptar lo que estaba mal en mí y a cambiarlo. Me volviste una mejor persona, y me haces querer seguir creciendo día a día.

Todo de ti logró conquistarme, y lo que alguna vez pensé sería imposible, se convirtió en la mejor de las realidades, y eso es el amor. Por ti volví a sentir, por ti mi corazón latió nuevamente, sólo por ti pude comprender que el amor era posible para mí.

Tú me enseñaste que no estaba mal sentir, y que no había nada incorrecto en darle acceso a mi vida a otras personas. Me enseñaste que el amor puede ser dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo, que puede estar lleno de besos y caricias tiernas, que estar acurrucados tomados de la mano puede ser un momento muy íntimo, y que hacer el amor es un acto puro y de total entrega.

Te amo como jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien, y no puedo ni siquiera imaginar un futuro sin tu presencia a mi lado, es por eso que hoy prometo que voy a cuidarte y atesorarte hasta el último día de mi vida. Seré tu esposo, tu amigo, tu amante y tu compañero a lo largo de éste gran viaje que estamos emprendiendo.

Prometo estar a tu lado en los momentos buenos y en los malos, siendo tu apoyo y tu confort cuando las cosas se vuelvan complicadas, y no soltar nunca tu mano ya sea para sostenerte o para ayudarte a levantar.

Te entrego mi corazón y mi alma con total honestidad y transparencia, prometiéndote fidelidad absoluta y nunca hacer nada que destruya tu confianza en mí.

Kurt, no hay nadie en el mundo como tú, y dentro de poco y para siempre tendré el privilegio de llamarte mi esposo. —La humedad en sus ojos le impedía ver al hombre que estaba frente a él, pero podía escuchar los ligeros sonidos que provenían de sus labios y la forma en que le sujetaba con firmeza las manos.

\- Eso fue realmente hermoso. —Dijo el ministro con una sonrisa— Ahora escucharemos los votos de Kurt.

\- Blaine... —Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta debido al gran nudo que ejercía una enorme presión, a la vez que lágrimas furtivas rodaban por su rostro. Amaba tanto a aquel hombre, y quería expresárselo con las más hermosas palabras. Al sentir como las manos de éste temblaban, respiró profundamente y se armó de fuerza para poder hablar, ya que sabía que no habría otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

En realidad podría decirle todo lo que quisiera en cualquier ocasión, pero ese momento no se repetiría debido a que estaba contrayendo matrimonio con el hombre al que le había entregado su corazón— Eres todo lo que siempre soñé, cada cosa que deseé encontrar un día en una pareja, la tengo en ti. Eres dulce, cariñoso, detallista, romántico, me apoyas incondicionalmente ya sea en asuntos personales o del trabajo, y así también siempre estás buscando la forma de hacerme feliz. —Tuvo que hacer una pausa para controlarse— ¿Pero sabes algo? No hay nada que tengas que hacer porque soy feliz cada día que despierto a tu lado y cada noche en la que siento tu corazón latiendo junto al mío. Te amo demasiado y no quiero ni puedo ver un solo día de mi vida sin ti.

Como dijiste, el inicio de nuestra historia no fue fácil, y tuvimos que atravesar mil tormentas durante un largo tiempo, pero con gusto atravesaría mil más sólo para poder estar a tu lado. Cada momento difícil que atravesamos valió la pena totalmente porque nos trajo hasta aquí en este día en el que estamos amándonos y a punto de unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

Prometo amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y atesorarte en cada instante, siendo todo aquello que necesites de mí.

Prometo ser el sol que brille en tus días de alegría y más aun en los días de tristeza, siendo las fuerzas y el abrazo cálido cuando el camino se vuelva difícil de recorrer.

Prometo celebrar tus victorias, hacer tuyos mis problemas, y nunca jamás permitir que te rindas.

Eres mi amor, mi compañero, mi confidente y mi cómplice de ésta aventura a la que llamamos vida, y no puedo estar más agradecido por la dicha de tenerte.

Te entrego todo lo que hay en mí, y te prometo fidelidad absoluta hasta el último día de mi existencia, porque nadie se compara a ti y en ti lo tengo todo.

Al terminar respiró tan profundo como le fue posible y sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que bordeaban sus ojos.

\- Eso fue muy hermoso. —Dijo el juez con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth no dejaba de llorar emocionada por su hijo. No tenía duda de lo feliz que éste sería junto a Blaine, y sabía que sin importar que, se mantendrían unidos en todo momento.

Quinn derramaba lágrimas de felicidad por sus dos amigos. Ella mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que ambos habían atravesado desde mucho antes de conocerse y como el destino se había encargado de juntarlos. Dos personas que parecían no tener nada en común y que ni siquiera podían permanecer en la misma habitación sin que se iniciara un torbellino, pero que sucumbieron lentamente ante el poder del amor. Un amor tan grande que fue capaz de superarlo todo y que en ese momento los tenía poniendo las alianzas matrimoniales en el dedo del otro.

\- Ahora, con el poder que me confiere el estado, y plenamente convencido de que el suyo será un amor para toda la vida, los declaro esposo y esposo. Pueden besarse.

Blaine llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Kurt y éste lo tomó por la cintura. En medio de una sonrisa unieron sus labios en un beso cálido y dulce que sellaba el compromiso que acababan de firmar con sus corazones.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, y no faltó algún silbido cuando la feliz pareja continuaba ausente de la realidad disfrutando de su primer beso como esposos. Ambos al separarse sonrieron a los presentes.

Por primera vez Kurt pudo observar el salón, ya que cuando llegó Quinn le había vendado los ojos para que fuese una sorpresa, y al momento de salir estaba tan nervioso que no se percató de nada.

Se encontraba perplejo con lo que había frente a sus ojos. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo pudo Blaine hacer eso? Ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado algo así. Su respiración se volvía dificultosa, y una que otra lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

Creyó firmemente que Blaine lo amaba, pero esto… Esto sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas. Estaba consciente que lo habían ayudado, pero éste lo había planeado absolutamente todo.

El lugar era del tamaño ideal para la cantidad de personas que se encontraba ahí reunida, y estaba iluminado en tonos dorados por altas lámparas de cristal semi transparente en forma de biombo triangular que hacían juego con las paredes bellamente labradas.

A mitad del salón había tres grandes macetas blancas espaciadas donde reposaban unos preciosos arreglos florales.

De los techos cubiertos con telas elegantes color bronce que colgaban hacia los lados se desprendía una enorme cortina de luces en tono ámbar que terminaba en pequeños cuencos redondeados de vidrio.

\- Me encanta. —Le susurró al oído a su esposo— Todo es muy hermoso. Decir gracias resulta poco.

Blaine contempló con emoción el lugar decorado bellísimamente. Su hermano junto a Quinn lo ayudaron a realizar todas las ideas que tuvo, e indudablemente su trabajo había sido impecable. Cada rincón del salón parecía sacado de un hermoso cuento, y se quedaría grabado en su memoria por siempre.

Pero aún más hermoso y totalmente perfecto era el hombre de espléndidos ojos azules que estaba parado junto a él. Y en ese momento en particular sus ojos se asemejaban al más hermoso de los cielos.

\- Sólo lo mejor para ti, mi cielo. Te amo tanto. —Suspiró— Soy tan afortunado de tenerte.

\- También soy afortunado de que seas parte de mi vida, Blaine. Y te amo con todo mi ser.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron radiantes y felices, reflejando tanto amor que nadie podría dudar lo enamorados que estaban.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Fotos de la boda en Facebook: Klainer Butt3rfly Fics_**


	51. Cap 50: Contigo por siempre

_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Les traigo una nueva actualización, disculpándome de antemano por la demora, pero se presentaron varias situaciones fuera de mi control, como el internet con el que llevo batallando todo el mes._

 _Sin más que comentar, les dejo disfrutar de la lectura._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 50:**

 **"Contigo por siempre"**

* * *

.

Kurt se sentía realmente feliz, era un sentimiento indescriptible el que lo inundaba. En muchas ocasiones durante su adolescencia fantaseó cómo sería encontrar a la persona adecuada y unir sus vidas para siempre, pero la realidad superaba cualquier expectativa.

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras paseaba por la mesas de los invitados o era detenido por alguno de los presentes para ser felicitado, recibir consejos o tomarse una foto.

Por momentos cruzaba caminos con Blaine, su esposo, un hombre que jamás hubiese pensado que sería el ideal para él, pero que le había demostrado que era su complemento en todos los sentidos. Sin lugar a dudas era quien poco a poco lo había conquistado hasta adueñarse de su corazón, y lo hacía feliz cada día.

Miradas cómplices, sonrisas y pequeños besos eran compartidos en esos encuentros.

—Sr. Anderson-Hummel —dijo Blaine en un tono dulce—, luce tan encantador que hace que mi corazón se acelere con sólo mirarlo.

—No creo que su corazón lata más fuerte que el mío, Sr. Anderson-Hummel. —Le sonrió de manera deslumbrante.

—Ya quiero que estemos en nuestra luna de miel. Realmente lo ansío.

—En unas pocas horas, Blaine, y te aseguro que cada minuto será inolvidable —le susurró al oído de manera seductora.

—¿Qué tal un beso en este momento?

—Todos los que quieras —Se acercó y suavemente unió sus labios en un movimiento lento, sutil, que estaba lleno de significado.

—Dejen eso para la luna de miel —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa—. Es tiempo de que ocupen su mesa, estamos listos para el brindis.

Los recién casados, junto a su amiga, se dirigieron a los lugares asignados, ocupando ellos una mesa en el centro mientras que la chica se sentó entre Roger y Elizabeth en la mesa del costado.

Kurt los miró durante unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa a su mamá, más una pequeña punzada en su pecho se hizo presente al no ver a su padre. Siempre tuvo una relación excelente con este, así que jamás hubiese imaginado que estaría ausente el día de su boda.

¿Por qué no podía comprender que era feliz? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que las complicaciones que alguna vez existieron fueron resolviéndose de la mejor manera, y que había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños?

Si bien era cierto que él mismo le había contado lo terrible que Blaine era, y la manera en que este le hizo la vida miserable, todo eso formaba parte del pasado. Las circunstancias cambiaron, Blaine cambió, y su padre ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad para demostrárselo.

¿Es que acaso no confiaba en él? ¿No lo creía capaz de elegir correctamente a la persona con la que iba a compartir el resto de su vida?

Su ausencia dolía tanto como su mal juicio y conjeturas infundadas, porque se suponía que su padre lo conocía, pero al no haber asistido a su boda le estaba demostrando lo contrario.

Un toque gentil en su mano lo hizo reaccionar y girar la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

—Sí… Ah, sólo pensaba en mi padre.

—Lamento que su ausencia te lastime —dijo con cierto dolor grabado en su voz—. Al menos tu mamá está aquí, y es una mujer maravillosa que no ha dejado de demostrarte su apoyo y amor.

—Lo sé, y me hace tan feliz tenerla a mi lado, pero es que mi papá es muy importante para mí, y el que no viniera me hace sentir como si no le importara o… ¡Ay, cariño! —Soltó suavemente el aire retenido—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención! Yo…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Tengo a mi lado a las personas que me aman —Suspiró.

—Blaine…

—Nada de tristezas —Sonrió tratando de ignorar la melancolía que le producía la ausencia de sus padres—. Este es nuestro día, y debe estar lleno de alegría. Quiero que cuando lo recordemos en el futuro, sólo haya momentos hermosos de los cuales hablar.

—Te puedo asegurar que este día lo voy a recordar siempre como el más hermoso de mi vida.

Blaine suspiró— Te amo.

—También te amo.

El sonido de una copa siendo ligeramente golpeada los hizo mirar al frente.

Roger se encontraba de pie, sonriendo ampliamente mientras le daba una rápida mirada a los presentes para terminar en la mesa de los flamantes esposos.

—Blaine siempre fue un chico dulce, soñador, con un corazón enorme. Era querido por todos los que lo conocían, pues tenía un don natural para conquistar a las personas. No había nadie en el vecindario que no supiese quién era él debido a que era muy servicial, además de poseer un gran encanto y nobleza.

Recuerdo lo orgulloso que me hacía sentir cuando alguien me hablaba de mi hermanito, porque siempre eran comentarios buenos y cientos de halagos, lo cual en un momento dado me hizo pensar en el gran hombre que se convertiría en el futuro, y aquello me hacía sonreír, pero también preocuparme porque alguien se aprovechase de él o lo hiciera sufrir, ya que su nobleza no le permitía ver la maldad en el mundo. De hecho, si para Blaine no había personas malas, sólo personas con días complicados.

Sí —Miró al mencionado y le sonrió—, esa es la clase de ser humano que era, y por eso le prometí estar a su lado y protegerlo siempre, pero a veces la vida tiene otros planes y nos lleva por caminos diferentes, y fue así como terminamos distanciándonos, por mi culpa, cabe recalcar, y no supe de él en mucho tiempo, tiempo que en el que sucedió tanto, y… —Se aclaró la garganta cuando sintió el nudo que se formaba en ella— Bueno, sólo quería aprovechar este momento para decirle a Blaine lo inmensamente orgulloso que estoy de él en todos los sentidos. Lo dejé solo durante muchos años, y a pesar de no tener a nadie, salió adelante y cumplió todos sus sueños en base a dedicación y trabajo fuerte.

Los ojos del ex modelo se tornaron acuosos, y la mano de Kurt sujeto firmemente la suya.

»Es imposible no sentirme feliz de que mi hermanito se haya convertido en ese hombre extraordinario que siempre pensé que sería, y cuya bondad, altruismo e interés genuino por los demás, ha tocado el corazón de cada una de las personas que se encuentran aquí presentes.

Otra cosa que recuerdo muy bien es que conforme fue creciendo y empezó a hablar del amor y el futuro, me di cuenta que el día que encontrase al hombre indicado, lo haría muy feliz y le daría todo de sí, y por ello deseaba tanto que tuviese la fortuna de hallar a una persona que realmente lo amase incondicionalmente, alguien igual de bueno que él, alguien que tuviese un gran corazón, pero sobre todo que fuese su compañero de vida y aventuras, porque Blaine sería todo eso para su pareja.

Afortunadamente o gracias al destino, como ustedes prefieran decirle, conoció a ese hombre que era todo aquello que necesitaba, y quien lo ayudó a encontrar la luz dentro de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Es para mí motivo de alegría realizar este brindis en honor de Blaine y de mi nuevo hermano, Kurt, dos personas que sin lugar a dudas fueron hechas la una para la otra.

Conocí en una época complicada a Kurt, sin embargo, el tiempo me permitió ver la clase de ser humano que era, lo mucho que valía, así como la manera en la que él y Blaine se amaban, y todo el bien que se hacían mutuamente. En definitiva, es la persona indicada, y por eso quiero darle las gracias así como la bienvenida oficial a la familia.

Miró al de ojos claros y le sonrió— Sé que no necesito decirte que cuides a mi hermanito, porque lo has hecho desde hace mucho, y no tengo duda de que continuarás haciéndolo. Y de igual forma es contigo, Blaine —Dirigió la mirada hacia el susodicho—. Ustedes se preocupan tanto por el otro en todo momento —Sonrió complacido—.

Para finalizar, no creo que deba darles ningún consejo, lo único que me queda es desearles toda la felicidad que se merecen, y que su unión se vuelva más fuerte cada día. ¡Salud por los novios!

—¡Salud! —respondieron los presentes, alzando sus copas en el aire.

Una vez que Roger se acomodó en su asiento, Quinn procedió a ponerse de pie, y les sonrió a los recién casados.

—Kurt y yo nos conocemos desde niños, y no tardamos en convertirnos en mejores amigos y hermanos. Es simplemente una de las mejores personas que pueda existir, y no tengo más que cosas maravillosas que decir de él.

Crecimos teniendo mucho en común, como el hecho de que los dos somos grandes soñadores, y algo con lo que soñábamos era con encontrar el amor algún día. Sin embargo, no esperábamos que fuese un cuento de hadas, ni necesitábamos perfección, sólo queríamos que fuese real. Se trataba de encontrar a esa persona con la cual compartir los buenos y los malos momentos, alguien con quien poder hablar, que no tuviese miedo de abrir su corazón y que a la vez escuchase con interés, alguien que tuviese un abrazo cálido para dar sin necesidad de pedírselo, y que recibiese de igual forma las muestras de afecto. El tipo de persona a la que no le importa pasar todo el día haciendo tonterías juntos o una noche entera en pijama viendo películas y comiendo pizza en lugar de estar en un bar o una fiesta con sus amigos. Simplemente alguien con quien estar y con quien ser. Y ambos hemos tenido la fortuna de encontrar a esa persona ideal, a ese amor real, de la mano de dos maravillosos hermanos —Vio a su novio rápidamente antes de regresar la mirada a la joven pareja.

Conocí a Blaine hace unos años en una agencia de modelos. ¡Cómo lo admiraba! Su trabajo, su trayectoria, todo lo relacionado a él era extraordinario. Día a día lo vi dar lo mejor y entregarse por completo a aquello que tanto amaba hacer. Pero también tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la persona tras la máscara de la perfección, al ser humano, al amigo leal e incondicional —le sonrió—, al hombre que es capaz de amar con todo su corazón y entregarse por completo a una relación y a su pareja.

No hay palabras que alcancen para expresar cuánto me alegra que los caminos de Kurt y Blaine se cruzasen en el momento preciso, y verlos tan felices y enamorados.

Ellos tienen una historia diferente, una que no empezó con el típico flechazo instantáneo ni las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago cada vez que se veían, sin embargo, hallaron en el otro más de lo que pudieron imaginar, surgiendo lentamente una amistad que superó muchos obstáculos y que con el tiempo dio paso a algo más grande, y fue así como el amor encontró su propio camino.

¡Los amo, chicos! —Respiró profundamente mientras levantaba su copa— ¡Y les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio y en sus vidas!

Todos imitaron la acción y brindaron por la feliz pareja.

Blaine colocó su mano sobre la de su esposo y este se la sujetó por un costado —Te amo.

—También te amo —Le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Eres feliz?

—Como nunca lo había sido en toda mi vida.

Con un suspiro Kurt acortó la distancia y lo besó con dulzura— Amo verte sonreír así.

Luego del brindis los invitados se divirtieron y varios comentaron sobre los esposos o el bello lugar, hasta que la voz de Roger se hizo nuevamente presente, pero esta vez a través del micrófono.

—Ha llegado el momento del primer baile de los novios, y para eso tenemos preparado algo especial.

Kurt miró con asombro cuando Blaine se puso de pie, no sin antes susurrarle un "espérame aquí", y se dirigió al escenario, tomando una de las guitaras. No tenía idea de lo que este había planeado, pero su corazón saltó en expectación y no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado.

Anderson se ubicó detrás del micrófono, y le dio unos ligeros golpecitos para probarlo.

—Abrir mi corazón aún no es tan fácil para mí, sin embargo sé que estoy rodeado de las personas indicadas para hacerlo —Respiró profundamente y observó a los presentes—. De adolescente solía escribir sobre mis sentimientos, era algo que realmente me gustaba hacer, pero con el paso del tiempo y las situaciones que tuve que enfrentar, lo dejé de lado. No obstante, para esta ocasión que es tan especial, quise intentar plasmar lo que siento —miró a Kurt con dulzura, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—, y qué mejor que mi hermoso esposo para inspirarme.

Quiero agradecer a mi hermano Roger y a mi amigo Alan por el tiempo que le dedicaron a ensayar conmigo, dejando de lado actividades personales —Los miró y asintió ligeramente—. No hay manera de pagarles por su apoyo, chicos.

Ambos sonrieron y a la cuenta de tres el compás fue marcado dando paso a una melodía que comenzó a sonar.

 ** _(Poner reproducir en el video para escuchar la canción de Blaine y continuar con la lectura. Lo encuentran en Youtube con el nombre de Boda "LIJAG".)_**

Los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó durante los últimos años llegaron uno tras otro: la vida glamurosa, el éxito, los viajes por el mundo, la soledad, la tristeza, el gran vacío que sentía cada día y que lo estaba consumiendo…

 _Cada noche en una cama diferente_

 _los techos lucen iguales._

 _Cada luz deja un recuerdo,_

 _te juro que están trazando tu nombre._

.

Pero todo dio un giro diferente cuando Kurt llegó…

.

 _Un par de cientos de millas de algún lugar_

 _y otro par más que recorrer._

 _Pregúntame lo que recuerdo,_

 _diré que no lo sé en realidad._

 _._

 _Estaba viviendo una vida solitaria_

 _hasta que me enamoré de ti._

 _Estaba llevando una vida sin rumbo._

 _Era todo lo que alguna vez conocí._

 _._

Kurt soltó el aire retenido y llevó sin darse cuenta una mano hacia su pecho al escuchar aquella declaración que Blaine hacía.

.

 _Y cada mañana sale el sol_

 _y la oscuridad se desvanece._

 _Estaba llevando una vida sin rumbo._

 _Fue todo lo que tuviste que decir._

 _Fue todo lo que tuviste que decir._

 _._

 _Mirando hacia atrás era blanco y negro_

 _la imagen no podía desvanecerse._

 _Pensar en todas las palabras que dijimos_

 _y todo lo que hicimos._

.

Blaine dejó la guitarra a un costado y tomó el micrófono, para descender del escenario y caminar en dirección de su esposo.

.

 _Adelante, toma una fotografía,_

 _toma todo el tiempo que debas._

 _Gracias por los buenos viejos tiempos,_

 _están ocurriendo ahora mismo._

.

Kurt sonrió al ver cómo su amado estiraba la mano, invitándolo a tomarla. Aceptó de inmediato y se puso de pie.

.

 _Estaba viviendo una vida solitaria_

 _hasta que me enamoré de ti._

 _Estaba llevando una vida sin rumbo._

 _Era todo lo que alguna vez conocí._

.

Caminaron juntos hacia la mitad del salón, ante las miradas atentas y felices de todos.

.

 _Y cada mañana sale el sol_

 _y la oscuridad se desvanece._

.

El ex modelo llevó su mano hacia la espalda de Kurt, quien lo tomó de la cintura para comenzar a balancearse juntos.

.

 _Estaba llevando una vida sin rumbo._

.

Blaine se acercó y le cantó al oído, sintiendo cada palabra que pronunciaba.

.

 _Fue todo lo que tuviste que decir._

 _Fue todo lo que tuviste que decir._

.

La parte instrumental empezó, y Anderson aprovechó para abrazar a su esposo, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el momento.

Por su parte el fotógrafo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amado, sintiendo lo fuerte que golpeaba su corazón contra su pecho.

.

 _Estaba viviendo una vida solitaria_

 _hasta que me enamoré de ti._

.

Cantó mirándolo a los ojos, mientras estos empezaban a escocer.

.

 _Estaba llevando una vida sin rumbo._

 _Era todo lo que alguna vez conocí._

.

Hummel le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, suspirando una y otra vez.

.

 _Y cada mañana sale el sol_

 _y la oscuridad se desvanece._

"Te amo, Kurt" —susurró.

.

 _Estaba llevando una vida sin rumbo._

 _Fue todo lo que tuviste que decir._

 _Fue todo lo que tuviste que decir._

.

"Te amo, Blaine" —respondió con voz débil.

.

 _Oh oh, lo que tenías que…_

 _Oh oh, lo que tenías que…_

 _Oh oh, lo que tenías que…_

 _Fue todo lo que tuviste que decir._

.

El aliento escapó de su garganta y bajó el micrófono sin poder apartar la mirada de los hermosos orbes azules que lo contemplaban. Unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos antes de que pudiese reaccionar, y los vítores de los presentes retumbaron en el lugar.

—¿De verdad tú escribiste esa canción? —Preguntó Kurt emocionado cuando se separaron, sus cuerpos todavía moviéndose al ritmo de una melodía inexistente.

—Sí, amor. La escribí por y para ti.

—Es hermosa.

—Me alegra que te gustara.

—¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó! ¡Fue realmente bellísima!

—Todo lo que hice fue plasmar la verdad en ella. Mi vida antes de ti era solitaria y no tenía rumbo alguno. Yo… probablemente ya ni estaría aquí.

—No digas eso.

—La noticia de mi enfermedad me devastó, y sin ninguna razón o motivación para luchar, simplemente…

—No digas esas cosas, por favor —Lo besó—. No estás solo, Blaine, y nunca más volverás a estarlo —Lo besó una segunda y tercera vez, abrazándolo con fuerza, queriéndole transmitir todo lo que significaba para él y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ambos se perdieron en el momento, ignorando cuándo la música había comenzado a sonar y varios de los invitados se habían unido a ellos en la pista.

El tiempo siguió su curso y pronto una emocionada Quinn anunció que los novios iban a partir la torta, la cual había sido elegida por Blaine, pero a la cual ella había insistido en ponerle un toque especial.

Todos admiraron la hermosa y elegante creación en tonos crema y plata de cinco pisos que reposaba sobre una alta base de vidrio y estaba rodeada por copas y pequeñas velas encendidas dentro de recipientes de cristal. Además, la parte superior tenía una cobertura de cristal dorada, lo cual llamó la atención.

—Tuvimos varias pláticas al respecto —dijo Quinn mirando al de cabellera oscura—, y luego de todo lo que te escuché decir acerca de cómo Kurt llegó a tu vida para salvarte en todos los aspectos, pensé en algo que, a mi parecer, era perfecto, y espero lo sea para ustedes también. Es una representación simbólica de su historia.

La parte superior del pastel fue develada, mostrando la tradicional figura de los novios, pero esta no tenía nada de convencional. Se trataba de un novio de cabellera castaña y ojos azules llevando en brazos al otro novio, cuyo cabello era negro mientras que sus ojos eran del color de la miel, ambos con rostros muy tiernos.

Se escucharon muchos suspiros y todos sonrieron, siendo la mayor de las sonrisas la de Blaine.

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias, Quinn!

—¡Es precioso! —dijo Kurt.

—¡Me alegra que les haya gustado, chicos! Y al parecer a los demás también.

Sólo quiero recalcar que es, como dije antes, una pequeña representación de un momento determinado de mis amados amigos, porque en realidad Blaine es una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que he conocido.

—Te aseguro que me encanta —intervino el mencionado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los esposos procedieron a realizar el primer corte, y por supuesto, las fotografías no se hicieron esperar.

Kurt tomó un pequeño trozo y lo llevó a los labios de Blaine, quien lo comió con gusto, imitando la acción para que su amado también probase la torta, y después le robó un beso.

Las horas transcurrieron en medio una gran celebración que terminó cuando los recién casados aparecieron cambiados de ropa, listo para irse, y todos se reunieron para despedirlos.

Kurt les sonrió antes de tomar la palabra.

—Quiero darles las gracias en nombre de mi esposo y el mío por estar aquí hoy demostrándonos su amor y apoyo. De corazón, gracias por ser parte de este momento tan importante para nosotros.

Familiares y amigos procedieron a abrazarlos, algunos tomaron las últimas fotos, y no faltaron los que quisieron compartir unas cuantas palabras.

—Gracias a todos por tanto —fue lo último que Blaine dijo antes de subirse al auto alquilado para la boda, el cual los llevaría al aeropuerto.

—No puedo creer que estemos casados —expresó Kurt con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora somos los Anderson-Hummel.

—Podemos ser Hummel-Anderson si lo prefieres.

—Ya lo habíamos hablado, amor. Y aunque me gusta cómo suena, la primera opción tiene algo que me fascina.

—Tú me fascinas.

—No más que tú a mí.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? —preguntó pon cierta picardía.

—Creo que tendré que demostrártelo cada día de nuestra luna de miel hasta dejarte plenamente convencido —sin decir más, capturó los labios de Blaine en un beso suave pero atrevido.

Cuando se separaron lo hicieron sólo por la falta de aire, con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros.

—Será una tortura esperar hasta llegar a nuestro destino —rezongó el de ojos amielados.

—No hay forma de que haga algo contigo aquí en el auto mientras el chofer va en el asiento del frente, pero podríamos encontrar un lugar en el aeropuerto.

—Qué atrevido de su parte, señor Anderson-Hummel. No me esperaba eso.

—Usted tiene la culpa, señor Blaine "ardiente" Anderson-Hummel —Volvió a besarlo, pero de manera apasionada, y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello.

—Kuurt… —gimió cerrando los ojos.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, demoraron en el proceso de migración más de lo planeado, y al salir se dirigieron con prisa al baño. Observaron rápidamente que no hubiese nadie y cerraron la puerta, aun sabiendo que no estaba permitido.

Sus labios fueron atraídos como imanes y empezaron a avanzar sin fijarse por donde iban, tropezando con las maletas. Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, aumentando la pasión a cada segundo.

Continuaron moviéndose mientras sus manos recorrían la anatomía del otro y sus bocas realizaban una danza sin fin. Pronto Kurt quedó aprisionado entre la pared y el lavamanos, presionando el botón del dispensador de jabón líquido.

—¡Oh, rayos! —exclamó al sentir la humedad en su espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mal lugar.

—Nada que no se pueda solucionar —dijo Blaine en un tono sensual, provocando que la piel de su esposo se erizara, luego le abrió rápidamente la camisa, quitándosela y aventándola sobre las maletas.

—No puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo. No somos adolescentes.

—Fuiste tú el de la idea.

—Era una forma de…

—No digas más y bésame —Capturó sus labios de forma apasionada.

Kurt empezó a recorrer la espalda de su pareja con ambas manos, no tardando en llevarlas al frente para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Los besos y las caricias no se detuvieron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por varios golpes en la puerta.

—Ignóralos —dijo Blaine y volvió a besar aquel cuello que tanto le fascinaba.

—Nos vamos a meter en problemas.

—Diremos que no nos dimos cuenta que la puerta se cerró… No sé… cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra.

—Oh, Blaine… —gimió ante la caricia atrevida que recibió.

El mencionado comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón mientras seguía besando la pálida piel—. Kurt… —gruñó abriéndole el pantalón.

 _Se anuncia a los señores pasajeros que el vuelo 420 con destino a Ecuador está abordando por la puerta 10._

—Espera, Blaine. ¿Qué dijeron?

—No lo sé ni me interesa.

—Escuché "Ecuador", debe ser nuestro vuelo.

—Tenemos tiempo —Empezó a deslizarle el pantalón.

—Oh, sí… Blaine… —Le quitó el cinturón.

 _Se anuncia a los señores pasajeros que el vuelo 420 con destino a Ecuador está abordando por la puerta 10._

—Blaine, Blaine, debemos irnos.

—Podemos ser rápidos.

—Escúchame… —Lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de los hombros con ambas manos—. No quiero seguir.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que nos dejamos llevar y fue excitante —su respiración estaba muy agitada—, pero, ¿realmente quieres que nuestra primera vez como esposos sea en el baño de un aeropuerto a toda prisa?

Anderson lo observó de forma dulce, dejando de lado el calor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza—. Quiero que sea especial. Tú y yo, sin interrupciones ni prisas.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente y le acunó el rostro con ambas manos para besarlo— Te amo tanto.

—Te amo más —Se adueñó de sus labios deleitándose en la dulce ambrosía.

—B-Blaine… si nos seguimos besando así, no creo que podamos salir de aquí —Dio una rápida mirada al problema que ambos tenían entre sus piernas.

—Tienes razón.

Se refrescaron y se colocaron las prendas que habían sido retiradas, tratando de acomodarlas para que no se vieran tan arrugadas, mientras ignoraban los golpes cada vez más fuertes que provenían del exterior.

Con un cruce de miradas tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas arder cuando abrió y varios sujetos que esperaban con evidente molestia los miraron atónitos, como entendiendo lo que había sucedido. O al menos lo que parecía que había ocurrido.

 _Última llamada a los señores pasajeros del vuelo 420 con destino a Ecuador._

Mientras caminaban a paso veloz, Blaine empezó a reír y tomó de la mano a su esposo, quien negó con la cabeza y rio también.

Ya en el avión y acomodados en sus asientos de primera clase, las sesiones de besos no se hicieron esperar, aprovechando especialmente cuando el vuelo partió y las luces se apagaron.

El trayecto fue largo, y en un punto determinado con las manos entrelazadas, los dos se quedaron dormidos debido a lo cansados que estaban.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Su primer arribo fue en el aeropuerto José Joaquín de Olmedo, en la ciudad de Guayaquil, galardonado como el mejor de Latinoamérica y el Caribe, y uno de los mejores del mundo, con el cual se quedaron maravillados tanto por su moderna infraestructura como por la manera en que se encontraba bellamente rodeado de naturaleza.

Cuando iban saliendo, Kurt señaló un lugar con un gran brillo en los ojos y se fue casi corriendo con esa dirección, para ser seguido por un intrigado Blaine, quien sonrió ampliamente al encontrar la laguna artificial que su esposo admiraba, en la cual pasaron más de veinte minutos tomando fotos y contemplando a los peces koi mientras los alimentaban.

—¡Esto es hermoso! —expresó el de ojos claros— ¡Quisiera tener algo así en casa!

—Podríamos. Claro, no tan grande, pero sí podríamos tener una laguna con peces.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Blaine?

—Seguro. Si realmente lo quieres, lo haremos.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Cuando regresemos empezaremos a planificarlo y contrataremos a las personas indicadas para que se encarguen de ello.

—No sé qué decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Es hermoso, pero si lo piensas, también es mucho dinero que…

—Sabes que eso no es problema.

—Pero vas a poner tu agencia, y esa es una gran inversión.

—Te dije que no hay problema, Kurt. Si la quieres, entonces la tendrás.

—¿Qué tal si cuando volvamos hablamos de eso con calma? Aunque por ahora, gracias por querer complacerme.

—Te amo, y me encanta verte feliz.

—Sabes que no necesitas darme nada para ello.

—Sí, lo sé, pero te emocionó mucho lo de la laguna, y sólo quiero…

—Te amo tanto —Suspiró, y sin pensarlo se acercó para besarlo.

Sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido por uno de los empleados.

—¿Me está diciendo que no puedo besar a mi esposo? —inquirió Blaine con molestia— Estoy en todo mi derecho de expresar mis sentimientos por la persona que amo.

—No digo lo contrario, señor. Es sólo que…

—¿Por qué no va a decirle a la pareja que se encuentra allá que no puede besarse?

—Eso es diferente.

—Diferente, ¿por qué? —intervino Kurt— Son una pareja igual que nosotros.

—Yo nada más estaba obedeciendo. Uno de los guardias me mandó a hablar con ustedes. No fue mi intención ofenderlos en ningún momento.

—Un guardia —dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza—. Y ni siquiera tiene el valor para venir personalmente sino que envía a alguien en su lugar.

—Una vez más me disculpo por las molestias, pero él es bastante amargado, y no quiero que me reporte o algo. Necesito mi empleo.

—No, tranquilo. Entiendo que está cumpliendo una orden.

—Así es, señor. Ah… ¿ya tienen un taxi? ¿O aún van a permanecer más tiempo aquí?

—No, ya nos vamos —respondió el fotógrafo—. Contratamos un taxi del hotel al que nos dirigimos.

—Si me dan la información, puedo ayudarles a localizarlo de inmediato.

—Seguro, gracias.

—Creo saber cuál es el guardia —susurró Blaine cuando estaban esperando a que su equipaje terminase de ser embarcado en el vehículo—. No ha dejado de mirarnos con molestia —Realizó un gesto disimulado en dirección de un hombre que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Es molesto, lo reconozco, pero no pienso amargarme. Es nuestra luna de miel, y estar contigo disfrutando de cada momento es todo lo que me importa.

—Bien, tampoco voy a amargarme —Sonrió—. Vamos —Le guiñó el ojo cuando el taxista les indicó que estaba todo listo, luego lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso largo.

Durante todo el camino fueron admirando la ciudad y realizando muchas preguntas acerca de todo lo que les llamaba la atención.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel que tenían reservado, y contemplaron la suite que los esperaba con vino y varios arreglos que el ex modelo había solicitado.

—Blaine…

—Quería que fuese especial, que realmente te gustase.

—Es perfecta —Suspiró—. Gracias.

Sin decir nada, Blaine lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó.

Ambos sabían que pasarían en ese lugar los momentos más románticos, y aunque había planes trazados y destinos que conocer, lo más probable es que no dejarían la habitación por lo menos los primeros días.

* * *

.

.

 *** Imágenes en Facebook: _Klainer Butt3rfly Fics_**

 *** Canción:** " **Lost Boys Life" _(Computer Games)_**


End file.
